To Betray a Miko
by Wren210
Summary: Kagome has been betrayed. Now fifty years later she has to return making new friends and old and new enemies. She must find a way to stop the threat and bring balance to the world. this is a Sess/Kag story (Rin/Koh - San/Mir - Inu/Kik...)
1. Chapter 1

AN:

this story is rated M for many reasons so if you are younger than 17 leave now… this is your only warning..

Warning this story contains mention of rape (no details), torture and foul language.

There will be gore, fighting, foul language and other not so pleasant things… I don't know if there will be lemons in this story or not… only my muse knows...

This story deviates from the anime…

constructive criticism is fine, flames with be ignored – plain and simple don't like, don't read.

All InuYasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi any others belong to me.

I will be posting this story every Saturday – don't ask how many chapters it will be, I can't tell you that as I don't know. My inner muse has control over all of that.

Not for Kikyou lovers (I don't like her)

Chapter 1

It had been a long time since the raven haired girl or woman would be more precise had been home. Though she looked young, she was actually older. She looked fifteen though her mind was that of a sixty-six year old woman in fact she was sixty-six years old. Her body hadn't aged since the day she was pulled down an enchanted Well into another world.

She learned long ago that her journey to the past wasn't the past, but to a parallel world. Her life had dramatically changed on her fifteen birthday. The day she was pulled down that well and releasing an inu-hanyou, making new friends and enemies. Learning that she was born with a fabled Jewel in her body. Being stolen from her world to take part in a grand adventure that changed her life, falling in love or what she thought of as love, having part of her soul ripped from her body, being told she was the reincarnation of a powerful miko, only to learn later that she was not, being degraded, used and loved.

Though those same friends betrayed her in the worse way possible, they had handed her over to their enemy for promises. She learned a lot that day, for only one of her friends stood up for her and tried to protect her, all for nothing it seemed, as the others got what they wanted.

While she was brutally tortured and eventually raped, that was when she finally managed to win the battle, but the damage was done. Her friends had shown their true colors to her. She was now no longer that naive young girl.

She made the wish on the Shikon no Tama and left their world in some ways wishing that she would never return.

She was only sorry that she couldn't be there for her adopted son, fore he was the only one to try too stop what had happened to her. Yes, she won the battle, but lost so much more in the process.

After she defeated the vile hanyou, Naraku, she was transported back to her world, where she studied hard and practiced and prayed that she would be able to return for her son, but nothing happened, so she just worked hard on her skills and learning as much as her mind and body would allow. She was now fully trained in her miko powers, thanks to the monks of China, teaching her about ki and helping her find the blockage in her powers. She had learned so many new tricks and was always willing to learn more. She had learned that power was power and therefore, she could use just about anything so long as she used her power for good and not for evil, she would never become what is known as a dark miko or an evil witch. Those of her past only ever saw things in one of two dimensions whereas her eyes were now open to infinite possibilities. Would they all be surprised at the things that she could do now. She was no longer the weak pathetic human that she once was and never would be again.

She was also versed in many different kinds of martial arts from every country that she had traveled to. She had learned about every weapon and how to use them. Anything she put her hands onto was a potential weapon that could kill. She was registered in every country as a deadly weapon. She learned to augment her body with her powers to give her the strength that she would need to go up against stronger and faster opponents.

She had also learned alchemy, which would come in handy when making healing potions, as using her powers for healing would drain her faster and in battle it was not always the wisest of things. Once she returned she would need to find a place to call her own and set up gardens for the various plants that she would need and hunt down other items. She already had her books that she had personally written on potions and spells that she had taught herself, along with books that she had bought on herbology and such. She could also make deadly poisons and even bombs.

She was faster, stronger, more agile, she learned how to use her powers to enhance her eyes, ears, nose. She was grateful that humans as a whole didn't see or even recognize when she used her powers. She had learned that most were dim in the sensory department, though she did glow pink when she used her powers.

She was also very well versed in every language of those same countries. She needed to learn the languages in order to better train. She wasn't sure if she would ever have a use for that skill, but she had it just in case the need ever arose.

Now she was standing in Japan again. It had changed a lot over the years of her absence, but she needed to come home, she knew that her mother was dying of old age. She needed to see her before she past. She had been in contact with her brother over the years. She had grown distant after her return and had grown apart from her brother, though she loved him dearly. They both knew that she was meant for different things in life.

They also knew that someday she would end up going back to that other world, it was just a matter of time. It was when she didn't age that they figured that little tidbit out. That was the main reason for her training so hard and for so long.

She hoisted her pack onto her shoulder, it contained everything she owned in that bag. She had learned an interesting spell years ago that with her powers and sutra's and a bit of alchemy, that allowed her to carry anything and everything, but if someone was to look in her bag they found nothing of interest, only her passport and some other non important items, but when she opened the bag she would have access to all of her belongings, including her weapons, clothes, dried food supplies, books, and a whole lot of other things.

She made her way to customs. It was fairly easy to get through, as they couldn't see anything in her bag that would set off the alarms. The spells and enchantments had worked without fail since she learned how to use them.

Once clear of the airport, she made her way outside. Her first glimpse of the city of Tokyo was a disturbing one. Too many people, too many buildings, too much pollution, too much hype on modern technology. She longed for the simple life of when she was young. Now there were too many people. The world was over crowded and man was reaching for the stars. Man had robbed the land of much of its resources and beauty. This world was dying, it was just a matter of time before the planet fought back, she could feel it coming, and there was nothing that she could do to stop it.

She had realized long ago that the balance was destroyed when youkai were wiped out of existence. That race may have been violent, but it kept the balance of man and nature. Foolish humans didn't even realize what they had done. Miko, Monks and Youkai were to help keep the world in balance. Without Youkai, humans took over as the supreme beings of the world, killing and hating. Kagome had more respect than others for the creatures of nature.

After hailing a taxi and telling the driver where she needed to go, she stared out the window lost in thoughts and memories of a time long ago. Memories that she wished had faded into ether, but seemed to linger at the edges of her mind, they always seemed to be what had driven her to learn and become stronger and smarter. She didn't want to have to depend on anyone again, after the betrayal she suffered at the hands of her _friends_.

When she finally arrived at the Shrine, she had once called home, she paid the driver as she exited the vehicle.

Looking up the long stair case and the Tori Gate. Taking a deep breath, squaring her shoulders she walked up the stairs. Looking at the grounds, as visions of the past flooded her mind. Seeing her grandpa sweeping the grounds, her younger brother bouncing a soccer ball on his knee, laughing joyously, her mother puttering in the garden at the side of the house and the tree: Goshinboku that held so many memories.

Walking slowly up to the tree, she gently placed a small delicate hand to the rough bark, not bothering in touching the scar that an inu-hanyou had left behind after being pinned to this trees for fifty years. It was this tree and her own powers that enabled her to travel to the world of youkai, miko, monks, sorcery and magic.

"I'm home, old friend." She whispered to the tree, looking up at its wide thick branches and heavy leaf cover. She could still feel the warmth and magic within the tree that had once gave comfort to her.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you with anything." Came the voice of a young male behind her.

Turning around with a small sad smile on her face, Kagome looked at the young male, he had dark brown hair with deep brown eyes and was actually taller than her, but then again most were taller than her.

The boy looked at the girl in front of him with shock and disbelief, he knew who she was, he had looked at her face often enough over the years. His grandmother kept pictures of her, his grandfather and great grandfather hanging around the house, but to actually see her in person was amazing.

"I hope so. I am looking for Souta Higurashi. Is he here by any chance?" Was Kagome's soft reply.

"Yeah. May I ask whom is calling. He has been rather busy as of late, my gran-gran is very old and he has been taking care of her."

"Kagome." She replied with that same sad smile on her face.

"Wait here. I'll go get him."

"Thank you." Kagome said as she watched the teen boy run into the house. It didn't take long before a gray haired male exited the house looking directly at her. His smile was also sad mirroring her own. He walked slowly up to her, never taking his brown eyes from her deep blue ones.

"It's been a long time, Sis." Souta said to his much younger looking older sister.

"Yes it has. I have missed you, Souta. I have wanted to return so many times, but I just couldn't. I am a coward." Kagome said as a single tear escaped her control. Souta grabbed her into a fierce embrace.

"You are no coward, Kagome. You are the bravest person I have ever met."

"How's momma?"

"Tired. She has been asking for you, since I told her that you were coming home."

"I have missed so much over the years. You have grandchildren that could pass as my siblings." Kagome stated making Souta laugh as he led her into the house and up to their mother's room.

"I'll send Sasuke up when dinner is ready." Souta said as he watched his sister nod, tapping lightly on their mother's door, before entering.

"Momma? It's Kagome." She said walking up to her mother's bed. Kagome barely recognized her mother. She was very old and wrinkled, her hair was thin and completely white, her once young hands were now wrinkled and deformed.

Kagome gently took her mother's hand trickling a bit of her powers into her mother, to give her a respite from the pain she knew her mother was in. She couldn't reverse the effects of aging, but she could at least give her mother some comfort.

"I knew you would come." Came her mother's raspy voice.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long in coming home, momma."

"No, dear. Don't apologies for what you had to do. I have always known that you were meant to do great things. You had started your adventures at a young age. You were hurt so badly when you came home. I just wish I had been able to protect you better."

"No momma, it wasn't your fault. You helped put me back together. I have always loved you. I am sorry that I have been gone for so long. I missed out on so much."

From there mother and daughter spent time talking about what both had missed out on. Kagome's life of training and solitude and her mother's life with Souta and his children and grandchildren. They shared many laughs and many tears together.

Later that night Kagome spent time with her brother, catching up on life and learning about his children and grandchildren. They talked all night and just as the sky started to lighten on a new day, she felt it: The Well was calling her back.

Her body stiffened with the pulse. Souta taking notice of his sisters stiffened form knew she was going to leave.

"So soon?" He asked quietly, fighting the tears that wanted to fall. "You just got home."

Taking a deep breath to gather herself, she looked at her brother. "You know as well as I do that the what the Kami and Fates want they get. Now that I am back, they apparently need me on the other side sooner than what we would want." Kagome said as she stood walking to the bathroom to change, she was not about to go to that place without being prepared, no matter what anyone wanted.

She dressed with practiced ease. Everything she wore was black and red, loose leggings, form fitting boots to the knees, loose top with loose sleeves that didn't cover her hands, an over tunic held together at the waist by a red obi tied at her side, a black belt with pockets went over the obi, wrist guards, form fitting gloves with specially made retractable claws built in, her silk face mask that covered from below her deep blue eyes down to her shoulders, hooded cloak. All enchanted to repair itself and to remain clean. She didn't have the funds to constantly pay for repairs let alone new garments. The cloth was all made from the best silks money could buy and it all flowed around her body, like a living entity.

Once she was dressed she picked up the other bag also black along with the weapons that she would wear. Strapping her two katana's to her obi, checking to make sure her other equipment was at the ready, placing her various knives and other small weapons around her body with ease and much practice, she placed on her special rings over her gloves wrapping the chains around her wrist, finally she grabbed her quiver stocked full of arrows, placing it in its place on her shoulder making sure everything was secured, she then placed her bow on her left shoulder.

Going to her mirror to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything and giving herself the once over she picked up her bag that held the remaining things she would be bringing with her, such as clothes and other weapons along with dried goods that wouldn't spoil.

All during her preparations the steady pulse of energy kept calling to her, demanding that she answer their call.

Walking back to the kitchen, she looked at her brother whom gasped at the sight of her. She looked deadly in her gear and weapons.

"Will you be coming back?" Was the only thing that would come out of his mouth, as he fought the tears. Shaking her head fearing that speaking would be to much.

She knew that she had no choice in this. She was called: Summoned by the Fates.

"Will you walk with me?" Kagome finally got out, past the lump in her throat.

Together they walked the grounds of the family's Shrine without looking at anything except for her goal.

She hadn't gone into the old Well House since her return. Now many years and tears later she was going back. Back to a time and place where she had first fallen in love and found friends. Back to the time that had caused her so much pain and grief.

She walked down the stairs leading to the Well, old memories flooded her mind. Her first trip down the Well, she had met her first youkai or more like her first hanyou and her adventure started.

She learned much of the people of that place. Those that you thought where friends were enemies and enemies became friends and allies.

She had trained hard and long to get to where she was now. Life had taught her how unfair everything can be.

As time went by she had watched as her grandfather aged and died, then her sweet loving mother, she had watched as her younger brother grew older and had married, had children and his children having children, but she had stayed the same, never aging, she still looked much the same as she did those long years ago.

Placing her hand on the Well's lip, she felt the steady thrum of magic coursing through her body, reaching for her, beckoning for her like a long lost friend or lover.

Just as she was about to climb the lip of the Well, she was grabbed by a silently sobbing Souta, as he held her tightly to him. "I love you, Sis. Take care of yourself." Kagome embraced him just as tightly, allowing a few of her own tears to fall.

"I love you too, Squirt." She replied before wiping her tears away.

Taking a deep breath, closing her eyes saying a prayer. She hoisted herself up onto the lip of the Well, looking down into its depths the blue glow of magic waiting to catch her in its embrace.

She let go of the world she once knew and let the magic take her where and when it will.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: To my mystery guest… all questions will be answered in a later chapter.

Note to any further Guests… If you want a response from me from this point on leave a contact address… signing up is free so there should be no problem with creating an account, as I feel guests shouldn't even be able to review. I have made several friends on here just from reviewing their stories, you should do the same. :::stepping off soapbox:::

I want to thank all of you for reading and a special thank you for those reviewing.

Please note that there will be a lot of angst in this story as it does deals with betrayal...

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands stood on the balcony just outside of his sleeping chambers. He was restless, something was coming and it unsettled him for he knew not what.

Surveying his lands after the most recent reports of unrest. His spies had so far been unable to find the cause of the disturbances. Which did not sit well with him. Individuals for both ningen and youkai societies were disappearing and no one knew anything and no one was claiming responsibility, which not only unnerved him, but made him angry. No one did anything on his lands without him knowing about it. He had the fastest and strongest soldiers working for him and the West.

On top of everything else, his mother and he used the term loosely was nagging him about getting a mate and producing an heir. It had gotten to the point where his own council was starting to nag him about producing an heir. He had been receiving more and more proposals for mating and that had his temper flaring.

By law he could have taken his half-brothers mate as his own to produce an heir, but he couldn't stand the foul wench to even be able to preform the deed. Now if it was miko from long ago, he would have thought about it. Her only draw back was that she was not only human, but she was far to naive. He had learned that with her powers and a bit of training, she would not only make a good lady for him, but his pups would be strong with their combined powers, even if by all rights they would be hanyou. She had shown potential, but when he had heard of her demise, at the hand of Naraku it squashed that hope.

Just as he was about to turn back into his chambers to start his day. He felt it. A great rush of power sweeping the lands, his eyes flashed red before turning back to their normal molten gold. Snapping his head in the direction of the wave of power, it came again and again before it stopped.

He could hear the frantic screams of the inhabitants of his palace all beseeching mercy. The overpowering stench of fear from so many, made him want to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

He knew he would be getting company soon, as his brother and his companions would come to him seeking answers. As if he knew all, like some seer or Kami. Kami he despised his brother, his mate and his companions.

Just as he was about to turn back into his chambers, to change and await his brother, he heard the alarm go up. Then the familiar roars of his dragon, Ah-Un, as the beast took to the air heading in the direction of the waves of power. His brow creased in displeasure. He would have to punish the beasts handler for allowing the beast to get away from them.

In the forest of InuYasha a small band of guards watched from a distance as a figure emerged from the Bone Eaters Well after the powerful waves of magic subsided. They had all felt the sting and were leery about approaching anything that could emit that kind of power, but they knew their lord would want answers.

They watched spellbound as a small figure climbed out of the old Well. They couldn't tell much about the individual, other than they were small and cloaked all in black and reds, even their face was covered. They didn't dare approach the individual after that display. Fear coursed through their bodies, they weren't fools, they were trained warriors, but they knew when they were outmatched and this small individual outmatch them all. So they just watched and waited gathering information for their lord. They had taken note of the weapons they carried. Everything was black and red, blending in with the clothing they wore.

After the magic of the Well set her down gently on the dirt floor of the Well, Kagome took a moment to gather her thoughts. She was back. Looking up at the vibrant blue sky above her, she looked for the familiar hand and foot holds and climbed out, even though she could have jumped just as easily.

She quickly masked her aura while sending out tendrils of power to scan the area. It had been a long time since she felt youkai. There around her were all manner of youkai, most fleeing the area and those that were not predators, wandered closer to have a better look at what was drawing them.

Kagome stood in the clearing for a bit, trying to decide on a direction she should take. She knew that she couldn't go to the village. InuYasha and the others might be there and she didn't want to see them or even talk to them, she had nothing to say to them.

Before she could decide on which way to go, she felt the auras of many quickly surround her, mostly human, with some being mid level youkai, along with some animals, none posing any kind of threat to her.

"Who are you?" Came a gruff voice from behind her.

"Silence Haru. I will deal with this." Came the distinct feminine voice.

She turned in the direction of the voices to see one of the village men with a pitch fork pointed at her and others all armed with different farm tools and weapons. She also spotted a miko wearing the traditional red and white with her bow aimed at Kagome. She was young, Kagome noted. A bit surprised that with her arrival InuYasha and the others didn't barge into the clearing.

"What do you want, youkai?" The young miko demanded.

"Lady Aya, shouldn't we just kill the youkai and ask questions later?" Haru the headman of the village asked, before Kagome could open her mouth. He was older, his hair showing age along with the wrinkles that could be seen on his face.

"By order of our lord, you are to come with us." Came another voice, this time she knew it to be a youkai.

The sudden appearance of more youkai caused the village miko to fire her arrow at Kagome, whom caught the lightly glowing arrow in her hand. They all watched as she defused the arrow, before dropping it to the ground. To the shocked gasps and cries of the villagers.

She turned her deep blue eyes towards the second male, seeing him in the uniform of the Western Lands, his hand on his sword, ready to draw if she proved to be a threat.

"Great." She whispered to herself as she studied the male youkai more closely, he was taller than her, but then again most youkai males were taller than her, he had long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail and he appeared to her to be an inu, if she was reading his aura correctly.

"I don't want any trouble." She said quietly causing even the youkai to strain to hear her words.

Before the male could respond they heard the roar of an incoming youkai, Kagome knew who or what was coming, she had felt him coming from a long way off.

The beast landed close to where she stood looking at her, before he stepped closer to her to get her scent, when he did he lowered his heads in greeting and respect. The screams from the villagers could be heard as well as them scrambling back a bit at the new threat.

Kagome walked to the dragon with her hands out so he could scent her better, when he nudged her hands with his snouts, she patted both heads in greeting whispering to them so the others couldn't hear her, even those with youkai hearing. "You know you are going to get me into a lot trouble with Sesshomaru." They both whined their reply, knowing that their master would be most displeased.

While her back was turned one of the youkai males came up to her and grabbed her arm successfully turning her around.

She could have used her powers to stop him, but something told her to hold off and she had learned long ago to listen to her instincts. So she did the next best thing. She grabbed his wrist spinning, she flipped him, causing him to let go of her, while he landed hard on his back with a sword pointed at his throat.

"Do not ever touch me. Next time I won't be so gentle." She told the male laying on the ground at her feet. The villagers all stepped back away from the now recognizable voice of a female, as she sheathed her sword. They couldn't see any part of her other than her figure, when she spun as her cloak floated around her like dark living silk.

"You." She directed her gaze at one of the other youkai males. "Tell your master that I will see him in due time. I have not come to cause trouble. Now go." She said walking away from the group of human men and their miko, turning her attention back to the two headed dragon standing before her, when she felt another aura approaching her, this one she knew and she dreaded seeing as well.

Kirara landed near the dragon, looking at the figure in black, tilting her head to the side, she sniffed the air, as she picked up the scent of her friend from long ago, she whined and lowered her body to the ground, her head between her front paws.

Kagome noticed her behavior and also the fact that she was alone. Her owner was not with her. She wondered briefly if they were still alive and if they were old, then decided it didn't matter, she didn't want to see or speak to any of them, even if they were alive, let alone if they were dead.

Kagome walked over to the fire cat, kneeling down in front of her. "Hello my friend. I have missed you, but you are going to get me into trouble." Kagome said as she placed her hand on the cat, rubbing her head and ears, earning a loud purr from the cat. Kagome smiled softly at the animal, remembering happier days.

Just as Sesshomaru thought, InuYasha and his foul mate, along with his human companions showed up at his door step.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, do you have any idea what that power surge was? Kirara took off like hell was on her heels." InuYasha groused.

"Hn. I do not know. Ah-Un has also disappeared."

"My Lord!" A breathless guard came running. He was one of Sesshomaru's fastest guards and spies. The male quickly knelt before his lord, bowing his head. He was cheetah youkai that had traveled from far off lands and had enlisted in the army of the West.

"Speak."

"We were patrolling, InuYasha's Forest, when waves of power hit us. We investigated and found a figure emerging from the old Bone Eaters Well." Sesshomaru heard gasps of shock coming from his brother and his companions.

"It can't be. She would be dead by now." Sango sputtered.

"It could be a descendant of hers or her brother's." InuYasha added. "Did you see what they looked like?" InuYasha demanded to know. Sesshomaru nodded his head for his guardsman to answer the question.

"No. They have their entire body covered in black clothing. No flesh was visible, but when they spoke, it was clearly female. She is small, but strong. My lord, your dragon and a fire neko are there and she was talking to them. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but she did tell me to 'Tell your master, that I will see him in due time. I have not come to cause trouble.'"

"I will go and investigate this further. You are all to remain here until I return." Sesshomaru stated directing the last part to his half-brother's group.

"I'll go with you." InuYasha stated, he really wanted to if it was who he thought it was, though knowing that she was dead and had been for fifty years.

"No. You will remain here with your mate and the others." With that said Sesshomaru took to the skies.

Kagome felt him long before she saw him. The villagers didn't even notice the strong aura of a powerful dai-youkai coming their way and fast.

She straightened from her kneeling position, squaring her shoulders preparing for the encounter to come. Looking at the two animals, she was just talking too. "I told you two would cause me trouble." She watched as they both stiffened when they finally felt the youkai approach.

Sesshomaru landed not to far off and walked into the clearing where the villagers were still assembled baring their makeshift weapons, watching the female attend to both a two headed dragon and a fire neko. She was dressed all in black even her face was covered in the flowing black material.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru. It's been awhile." Kagome said without even looking behind her to see the Lord of the Western Lands watching her closely. "I apologize for any trouble Ah-Un has caused, it was not my intention." She turned slowly to face him, trying to be non threatening, she wasn't sure if she could defeat him in a fight and she didn't come here to fight with him.

"You have me at a disadvantage. Who are you?" His voice was cold as steel.

"Who I am is not important at this point in time. What is important is why I am here. For that I may need your help with information, that is if you are willing." Her voice was soft though baring no emotion.

"Everything comes with a price. If you want my assistance, then you need to tell me who you are." Kagome could detect the irritation in his voice.

"You have changed. If I was so bold in times past, you would have tried to kill me where I stood."

"That can be arranged." He said as he flashed stepped in front of her, only to find she was no longer standing where she had been. He snapped his head around to find the onna. He couldn't believe that anyone could move as fast as he could.

"Can you tell me how many years have past since the defeat of Naraku?" Kagome asked, the bitterness in her voice was hard to hide, but she was curious to find out if it was the same amount of years that had past for her.

"It has been fifty years since the vile hanyou was defeated." He didn't know why he was answering this females questions, but something about her intrigued him. It had been along time since a female caught his attention. "Now answer my question."

Kagome knew that he wouldn't ask his question a second time. She was kind of glad to know that the time frame was the same.

"So fifty years have past." She said as she lowered the hood of her cloak. Sesshomaru was stunned seeing deep blue eyes looking back at him, the females raven black hair was tied back in a strange design. He watched as she slowly brought her hands back up to her face and slowly like she had done before, lowered her face mask, finally revealing her entire face.

His eyes widened at seeing her. She hadn't aged a day since he last saw her. The only thing he could see that was physically different was that she bore a pink mark on her forehead that resembled the Shikon no Tama in shattered form.

The last time he had seen her was shortly before the demise of Naraku. All he could ever get out of his half-brother, was that she had died at the hands of vile half-breed.

"How?" For some odd and strange reason he couldn't form a better sentence or question.

"I will tell you in good time. Now is not the time for this... discussion." She replied coolly, ending the topic. For now he would allow it, as they had too many eyes and ears watching them.

"You will come with me, to my palace where we will finish this discussion, Miko." He ordered.

"You know it would be nice if you would just ask, instead of ordering." It was strange that she was actually talking to Sesshomaru and feeling comfortable with him.

"Hn." Was his apathetic reply. "Ah-Un will carry you." She didn't say anything further. She knew that she would find out why she was here. She just prayed that she didn't have to see any other besides Sesshomaru and maybe Shippo and Rin. She would have to ask about them later when things were settled and after she got answers.

Sesshomaru was shocked, she didn't argue about coming with him. She was too trusting even after all these years. He had a feeling, her reappearance could only speak of trouble.

After replacing her face mask and the hood of her cloak she walked to Kirara and Ah-Un, patting them both. "I guess we're going for a little ride my friends." She stated as she climbed nimbly onto the two-headed dragon, then taking to the skies with Kirara flying beside the dragon that was carrying her friend. Ignoring all those left on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This has been a very rough week for my family. My 19 year old daughter gave birth to a baby boy, on Tuesday Aug 16. He didn't make it. He suffered from a rare disease, cutis aplasia – a condition marked by the absence of the back of his skull.

Chapter 3

In the furthest reaches of the Western Lands three young adults, a young female and her two male companions, in a remote and small village, stopped what they were doing, stiffening when they felt the strong pulse of magic race through the lands.

One of the males was about to run in the direction the pulse originated from when the female grabbed his arm, staying him.

" _She_ will come. _He_ will bring her." She spoke softly to her companion, with a knowing smile upon her face.

It was mid afternoon by the time they arrived at Sesshomaru's palace. Kagome felt the auras of the others. She knew that they were there. She stiffened fighting back all the despair and loathing, that just their aura's were causing her. The flashes of memories threatened to consume her. _Now is not the time for this. I need answers, then I can leave._ She thought to herself, she wouldn't let them get to her. She was here for a purpose.

Landing in the outer court yard, Sesshomaru turned in time to see the fire neko and Ah-Un carrying the miko land softly.

InuYasha and the others watched as Sesshomaru and the others landed. Kirara didn't move from her place next to the female as she dismounted the dragon, whom also stood next to her on the other side.

They were all surprised to see that the report was correct, the female was dressed all in black, except for the deep red sash around her waist. What further surprised them was that the onna was heavily armed. Even for one as small as she appeared to be.

Kagome took in the scene as they landed. She had noticed that Sango and Miroku hadn't aged a day since she last saw them. InuYasha was now a full youkai, he now sported a jagged stripe on each cheek, he was still wearing the red fire rat garb he wore so long ago, with a different sword at his side, along with what looked like Kikyou in youkai form, she was not wearing miko garb, but a simple kimino. Her long straight black hair and dull brown eyes were the same, though they now her eyes sported the vertical slits of a youkai, with the pointed ears, fangs and claws and no facial markings.

She was saddened that she didn't see Shippo or even Rin. She prayed that they were still alive. She stood there quietly as she assessed her former friends. The first thing she noticed was that she was far stronger then any of them with perhaps the exclusion of Sesshomaru, but for him she would have to test her theory.

Before she could think more on the topic, InuYasha's mouth started flapping.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, who's the Bitch?" InuYasha bellowed as he watched the small onna dismount the dragon. He was a little unsettled that Kirara didn't go back to Sango and stayed were she was.

Before anyone could say or do anything about InuYasha's mouth, the unknown onna zapped him, from where she stood between Ah-Un and Kirara, not enough to purify him, but enough to give him a jolt.

"You would be wise to watch your filthy mouth, Mongrel. You need to learn how to speak or do not speak at all." Kagome hissed out in a quiet voice, that seethed with anger and loathing.

"What the fuck, Bitch!" She zapped him again, knowing what he would say.

"Miko." Sesshomaru said in his usual tone, though he was quite amused by the display of his brother getting punished for his foul mouth.

"Who the fuck are you?" InuYasha demanded. He was beyond pissed. Who was this onna? "Who do you think you are to zap me. You don't even know me." InuYasha bellowed.

All eyes swung to Sesshomaru, then to the small female. As InuYasha took an aggressive step towards the small onna. Before he managed to take his second step he was immobilized. When he went to yell again, he found that no sound came out of his mouth.

"Miko." Sesshomaru said, this time Kagome caught the glint of amusement in his golden orbs. At the utterance of her title, she released the gag on InuYasha.

"My apologies to you, Lord Sesshomaru, but I will not allow him to disrespect me any longer." Kagome politely informed him, giving him a small nod of her head in way of a bow, her voice quiet.

"Hn." Was Sesshomaru apathetic reply. "Maybe it would be wise to inform him of who you are?"

Thinking over what Sesshomaru said, she whispered to them, _"don't interfere,"_ before she slowly stepped away from Ah-Un and Kirara, reaching up, she lowered her hood and face mask. Reveling her face.

There were collective gasps from everyone present, except for Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck! Who the fuck are you?" A stunned InuYasha demanded.

"I am who I have always been."

"You can't be. She died fifty years ago. Either you are a copy or a descendant."

"Hn." Was Kagome's apathetic reply. "I am no copy, nor descendant."

"K... Kagome?" A stunned and shocked Sango asked, her voice quavered. She didn't know what to think. It had been so long, since any of them had uttered her name. None of them had wanted to relive the day that they had handed the gentle and loving miko over to their worse nightmare. They hadn't seen Shippo since that day as well.

They had all gained something from what they did. She had gotten her brother back, Miroku had his curse lifted, InuYasha got Kikyou back and Kikyou had gotten her life, though it was not exactly what she wanted. Kikyou was now a full blood inu youkai. She had lost her miko powers in the mix of things.

InuYasha had mated her upon her return, shortly after that Sango and Miroku married. She was saddened though, that when Kohaku learned of what was done to get him back, he left. He was disgusted with what they sacrificed to get what they all wanted.

"Kagome?" Miroku spoke softly.

For Kagome's part she ignored them in favor of glaring at Sesshomaru. She was angry that he made her reveal herself to her old group. But the more she thought of it, she could have refused. The look faded to one that spoke of her discomfort. She bowed her head just slightly to let him know that she wasn't angry at him.

She turned to face the animals behind her to retrieve her bag, as she expected, she was attacked by a very pissed off Kikyou. She had felt her coming, but decided to wait until she attacked to counter.

Kagome hissed in pain as she felt Kikyou's claws rake down her back. She spun almost too quickly for the eye to see as she backhanded the inu, sending her flying into a wall some twenty feet away. Dropping to one knee to regain herself and heal her wounds, as well as purify the poison that was injected into her.

Both Ah-Un and Kirara hissed and growled at Kikyou and the others, warning them to stay back, as they moved forward to protect the little miko.

It didn't take much, as her powers surged forward to heal the wound and purify the poison Kikyou had injected into her. Her clothing already starting to mend themselves.

"Be warned. If any of you raise a hand against me again, I will kill you without hesitation." Kagome hissed while both Ah-Un and Kirara growled at the group, taking a protective stance around Kagome.

"You can't hurt us. Kagome was always weak. Besides Kagome could never harm her friends." InuYasha said, with a cocky grin on his face from where he was kneeling beside the fallen Kikyou.

"You are no friends of mine." Kagome stated standing. She heard them gasp again. Turning back to Sesshomaru. "We have business to discuss, do we not?" She stated, ignoring the others as they attempted to gain her attention.

"Come." Sesshomaru said as he turned to walk into his palace, knowing that the miko would follow. He would never admit it, but he was highly impressed with this new Kagome. He didn't know of all the details of what happened, as none of her former group would explain it to him. He was curious to know, but he wasn't sure that she would answer those questions.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome felt the others following behind them as Kagome walked behind and to the left of Sesshomaru, with Kirara perched on her shoulder, while the others trailed back a bit, not wanting to get too close to this new Kagome. She was more frightening than they would have imagined. Her threat rung clearly in all their ears.

Though Kikyou was ranting. "She is supposed to be dead. Why did she have to come back? I will make the bitch pay for hitting me."

"Shut up, Kikyou." InuYasha ordered sullenly, as he watched his former friend walk slightly behind his brother, Kirara keeping a watchful eye on them, as if she were protecting the miko. "You attacked her first, what did you expect her to do. Just take it?"

"Why should I, shut up? It's because of that, Bitch, that I am no longer a miko. I never wanted to be a youkai." Kikyou continued, not caring that she wasn't being quiet.

"How can she be alive?" Sango asked in a hushed voice. "What happened to her?"

"Maybe she'll tell us." Miroku replied, hopefully. He had been silent, up to this point. He didn't know what to say or how to react. Seeing Kagome again after so long and seeing how different she was and how much more powerful he felt her to be, actually frightened him. She was powerful before, but now she was scarey powerful.

He knew that she had every right to be angry with them, for what they had done to her. He hoped that she would give them a chance, but with the way she acted to this point, it would take a lot for her to even speak with them civilly, and with InuYasha and Kikyou behaving the way the do, he had his doubts that she would ever talk to them.

Kagome ignored them all as she was pondering what she would ask Sesshomaru, along with wanting to know if Shippo and Rin were still alive. If it wasn't for Shippo, she would have never thought about coming back. She had missed her kit so very much and it pained her that she was away from him for so long, even though she knew it had all been out of her control. She didn't regret her training, but she had missed out on so very much, on both sides of the Well.

Sesshomaru was silent as he led them to the war room. Once everyone was seated on cushions, Kagome sitting nearest too Sesshomaru and the others a bit further away on the opposite side of the long low table. Everyone was looking at Kagome, Kirara curled in her lap contentedly.

Her former friends didn't know what to say to the girl, that they had all betrayed and hurt beyond anything they could have imagined.

"Miko." Sesshomaru said gaining the attention of all within the room. Kagome looked at him briefly before she began.

"I need to know what has been happening within the lands for the past fifty years. I need to know why I was called back." She stated calmly, not wanting to discuss her own past. "More than likely, you may need to call a council with the other lords, they may know something about what has been happening within the borders of their own lands, but for now I need to know what has been happening here." Her voice was soft as she spoke of what she needed to know.

"Hn. There has been a lot of unrest within, both the human and youkai societies. There has been rumors, but nothing that can be pinned to any specific group or individual."

"What are the rumors?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru ignoring the others.

"From what I have gathered Shadow's, Wraiths and the Undead have been roaming the lands, targeting those with Holy Powers and or youki, any with humanoid forms. From what I have gathered the undead have been attacking humans, turning them into the undead with just a touch. Though when I investigated myself, I found nothing, except for vacant villages and dead lands. I know not where they are hiding, nor if the rumors are true."

"We heard those rumors too." InuYasha put in trying to make himself sound just as important, trying to get Kagome to acknowledge him. She ignored him though. She wasn't interested in anything that he may have to say.

"How long ago, did these rumors first spreading?"

"Approximately a year."

"Would it be possible for you to take me to one of these dead villages. One of the more recent would be best. I might be able to sense something that may have been overlooked as trivial and not of importance."

"I will take you in the morning." Sesshomaru informed her, conceding that she may very well be able to see or sense something, that he may have over looked as trivial.

"What about us?" InuYasha just couldn't leave well enough alone and leave her be. He wanted to be apart of this. He wanted to have her be like she used to be.

Kagome turned sharply at the sound of his voice. "I don't care what you do, Mongrel, as long as it is away from me." She bit out coldly, her loathing of him evident in her tone and in her eyes.

"You should show your betters more respect, Bitch." Kikyou said, her hatred towards the girl even greater than it had ever been in the past. She could feel how much stronger, harder, colder she was than she used to be. She wanted to hurt the girl in anyway that she could, like she had done so easily fifty years prior.

Kagome refused to be beaten into talking to any of them. "I apologize, Lord Sesshomaru, but I can no longer sit here with the company you keep." Kagome said as she stood with grace, bowed and prepared to leave.

"Miko, you will stay. We still have matters to discuss." Sesshomaru ordered.

"I will say no more with _them_ here." Kagome bit out coldly and harshly, her voice never raising above her normal soft tones.

"Kagome, wha..." Sango started to ask her a question, but the hard cold look that Kagome shot at her was enough to silence the Slayer. Turning back to Sesshomaru, she addressed him and only him.

"My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru, but I can not and will not stay under the same roof as them. I will be in the forest. Be warned, I will be placing a strong barrier around myself. For those that think that they can penetrate my barrier, I dare you to try, you won't like the consequences." Kagome stated coldly, even as she was looking at Sesshomaru, she was addressing the others in the room.

"You're not going anywhere, Bitch, not until you answer my questions!" Again InuYasha opened his mouth, bellowing his demands as he made to grab the petite miko.

He didn't even see her move, before he found himself pinned by the throat to the nearest wall by that same small miko. He could hear an angry Kirara growling at the others, while he looked into the eyes he never thought to see again, let alone the rage in her now violet glowing eyes. The loathing and rage pouring off of her was enough to suffocate everyone in the room. Her powers clearly showing in the color and glow of her eyes.

"Listen and listen well, I will not repeat myself. I do not answer to you or anyone. I am here for a reason. You are only alive by my good graces and that can quickly change. I will not tolerate you or anyone calling me any derogatory names. You, you disgusting, vile mutt. can address me properly, which is to say Miko-Sama and then that is no guarantee that I will answer you and yours, none of you have the right to call me by any other name. I will purify you and don't think that our past association will sway my mind, because it won't. If anything it will only make me want to purify you even more." With that said she dropped the now stunned InuYasha. The stench of slightly burned flesh hung in the air.

Sitting on the floor of Sesshomaru's war room holding his bruised and burned throat, InuYasha knew that Kagome meant what she said and that she would purify him. He wondered what had happened to her after they handed her over, too have changed her so much. It didn't pass his notice that she also had the shattered Jewel on her brow. The look in her eyes when her powers receded into her would stay with him for the rest of his life.

Betrayal, pain, loathing, disgust.

Sesshomaru watched on as the miko pinned his half-brother to the wall and delivered her threat. He knew that she was not jesting. She would deliver on her threat. He watched as she turned to leave the war room with her head held high, her movements graceful, fluid and not a sound was heard from her booted feet, only the slight whisper of her clothing moving gave any indication that she was walking away. He watched as she stopped at the door and turned just enough so that he could see her face.

"I will return in the morning, Lord Sesshomaru. Hopefully by then the air will be cleaner."

With that she walked out, the guards closing the door behind the miko and a transformed Kirara. The room was deathly silent in the wake of the miko's leave.

Sesshomaru stood their in his war room, looking at his half-brother as he stood from the floor looking in the direction the miko left, rubbing his bruised throat and burnt throat, his mate finally making her way to the stunned male, with a disgusted look on her face.

He turned his molten gold eyes towards the Slayer as the scent of her tears assaulted his nose, the Monk holding the female as she cried, into his chest.

"What have all of you done to earn such censure from the miko." Sesshomaru demanded. He had never known that she could actually hate so much, especially to those that she had once cared so much for.

"None of your damn business." InuYasha growled out.

"You should have killed the, Bitch." Kikyou growled.

"Shut up Kikyou!" Sango yelled at the inu. "We're the lucky ones, she could have killed us."

"She's pathetic. If we work together we can make sure that the Bitch is dead this time."

"Enough." Sesshomaru growled out, before Kikyou could open her mouth to retaliate. "The miko will not be touched. She has returned for a reason. She is under the protection of the West."

TBC

AN: For those of you that haven't received a reply from me. I am sorry, but it seems that you cannot receive incoming messages. I want to thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I am glad that you are enjoying my story to date and hope that you keep reading… thank you.

Madam Fluffy: I would like to thank you reviewing and a giving me a name :) now to your comment on chapter 1… yes it was sad. Saying a forever good-bye to those you love is sad and very hard. I hope that you stick around and see where we go. It is proving to be quite interesting even on my end…


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I want to thank all those that wrote me their condolences. Thank you it means a lot to me any my family.

Guest: Who ever you may be. If you want a response more to your liking, go else where. I also suggest you give an address. You may not like the story, that's fine with me. But if you want answers to why, then I suggest you stick around and read the up coming chapters, as the answers to what you call 'Shite' will be there. I am not changing how my story is coming out for you or anyone. If you have a question ask it, and if I haven't already addressed the issue then I will. I will not say when it will be addressed, only that it will be. Some are even addressed in this chapter and FYI this chapter was written Oct. 09,2014. So have yourself a good day.

Tdaniel: thank you for the review. I don't plan on giving up on this story until it is finished. I hate hanging stories, just like everyone else… that being said… look for updates ever Saturday as that is the day I put aside to post.

Also to those that write stories and post more than one story a week, I salute you… I don't know how you do it, you are awesome individuals that need to be praised. I find that working on one story at a time is very consuming…

Talking

 _Telepathic talking_

Chapter 4

As Kagome walked through the halls of Sesshomaru's palace, she took note of the youkai backing away from her. It was not her intention to frighten them in any way, but with her powers raging it couldn't be helped. She hadn't been this angry in fifty years.

While she was recovering, she had become so angry, her powers raging to the point it was harming her and others, that her family had to place her in a private facility, or more like a monastery, where monks helped those with mental instabilities such as hers. They helped her to quell the rage and anger, they helped her find the peace and control she needed, they gave her the will to live. From that point on she trained, not only her powers, but her body, so that what had happened to her, would never happen again.

As she walked she calmed herself, feeling Kirara transform into her kitten form and jump up onto her shoulder. She wouldn't let any of them make her lose her control again. They weren't worth her ire, they weren't worth anything as far as she was concerned. They were her enemies.

"I'm alright, Kirara. I just need to get away from them." She said to the kitten sitting on her shoulder nuzzling her, further calming her. "I didn't mean to take you away from your friend, but I am glad that you stayed with me. When we have the time, I want to find Shippo. I miss him and I am sure that you do as well."

Kirara meowed her agreement. She had missed the little fox. The only reason she stayed with the Slayer, was her promise to her former master and now that the little miko had returned, she was not going to leave her. She was there the day that they traded the little miko to the enemy, but she had thought that they would go back and get her. That was a mistake that she wouldn't make again.

Finally making her way outside to the courtyard, Kagome noticed that Ah-Un was still waiting for her. She smiled softly at the beast. Walking up to them, she scratched their heads in greeting.

"I thank you for waiting for me, but I can't ask you to come with me. I don't need your master any more angry with me." Kagome said softly, as she removed her belongings from beside the beast. "But can you take us to a hot spring that is nearby?" At Ah-Un's nods, Kagome climbed onto his back. "Thank you, my friends."

It didn't take long for them to reach a hot spring. Kagome surveyed her surroundings, flaring her powers, just enough to make the youkai within the area flee. Turning to the dragon she smiled again, before dismissing him back to palace with the promise of seeing them again in the morning.

After the dragon left Kagome looked down at Kirara. "Stay here and guard camp until I return alright. I'm just going to hunt for dinner for the two of us." She said with a small smile on her face.

When she had finally returned and made sure that her barrier was still in place and their meal consumed and the area cleaned, Kagome turned to the little neko as she cleaned her face and paws from her meal.

"Kirara?" She called softly. "I know that you can understand me, but I would like to do something that will enable me to understand you a lot better."

Kagome watched as Kirara thought about what she was saying, before the kitten climbed into the miko's lap. Kagome smiled down at the kitten form of the fire neko.

"I learned a lot while I was back home. I even tried it on my cat and it worked, but he wasn't nearly as smart as you. I want to try to form a link, between your mind and mine so that we can talk." At that Kirara perked up, her eyes glittering. "I take it you would like that?" She watched as Kirara bobbed her head in the affirmative.

Concentrating her powers and what she wished to accomplish, Kagome touched the diamond mark on Kirara's forehead, then touched the shattered jewel upon her own, while chanting a small incantation. For a moment Kirara was overwhelmed with warmth and love that the miko held towards her, that she actually felt a tear slide down her fur covered face.

"Try talking to me and lets see what type of communication I receive."

" _Miko_." Kagome smiled as she received the distinctly feminine voice, the same tone as Kirara's meow's.

"Yes, it worked." Kagome said happily. " _Can you hear me as well?_ " Kagome asked as she thought back to the neko.

" _Yes_."

"Good. Now we can talk, without others knowing it. Don't worry, I won't invade your thoughts. The link is just so that we can communicate. I do have one question for you. Do you have any idea where I might be able to find Shippo?"

" _No. After the others traded you, he was so angry and hurt, he left and I haven't seen him since. Kohaku also left with him. They were both so angry. I wish to apologize to you for my part in what happened to you so long ago. If I would have known that they wouldn't return for you, I would have fought them."_ Kirara said sadly.

"Don't worry, I understand the position you were in. We'll find them both. I'll ask Sesshomaru about them, when the others aren't around."

"You will tell this One, what has caused such a change in the miko." Sesshomaru ordered his brother and companions.

"Why should we tell you anything." InuYasha said still, rubbing his sore throat, the burns were very slow at healing, Kagome had gripped him harder than he thought possible for a human onna and with the small leak of her powers, she burned him pretty good.

"It would not be difficult to find the answers."

"We traded Kagome and the Jewel to Naraku, for things we all wanted."

"Shut up, Sango!" InuYasha yelled.

"No! What we did was wrong InuYasha. We have never talked about it. How could we have been so stupid. She was our friend and we just handed her over, for what. Our greatest desires and wishes. Our selfish wants. We condemned an innocent girl to what?" Sango yelled, until she became too choked with tears to be able to speak, as her tears ran down her face.

"What did you all receive in return." Sesshomaru was getting pissed, he didn't like the sounds of any of this. He knew that the miko had loved them and was beyond loyal and caring. Even he, himself had been intrigued with the little miko.

"When Kagome had gone home, we received an offer from Naraku. We were all tired of the constant fighting. Kagura came and stated the offer, InuYasha full youkai, Kikyou returned, Sango's brother and my Wind Tunnel in exchange for Kagome and the Jewel. We took the offer.

InuYasha turned full youkai, Kikyou was returned as an inu, losing her miko powers, Sango got her brother back, I got the Wind Tunnel curse removed." Miroku spoke meekly, the guilt and shame evident in his voice and posture, while tears streamed down his wife's face.

"How was it possible, for you to turn into a full youkai without your beast taking control. How was it possible for a former dead priestess to be returned to the living, as well as an inu. How was it possible for that particular curse be removed, without killing the creator as it was designed to do, as it was tied to his life. How is it possible for you all to be alive and yet you question the miko. Why would any of you trade someone that was so loyal to you, that she has risked her life for your own. She tended your wounds. She cared for you.

"Yet when this One asked, you had stated that the changes, were a gift from the Kami. So, how exactly was all of this possible." He demanded, he was quickly losing his patients and temper.

If he had known what they had done those long years ago, he would have never accepted InuYasha into the pack. He was under the mistaken impression, that everything that was told to him was truth. InuYasha had come to him after Naraku was gone and told him that the miko had perished, honorably and that he was now a full youkai by the grace of the Kami and had taken a mate. Leaving him honor bound to accept InuYasha into the family, even against his own mother's wishes. Now he regretted that decision and couldn't take back, what he had given. His honor had been ruined once again by his dishonorable half-brother. He couldn't kill him, unless he was given just cause and with the act being so long ago, InuYasha had tied his hands.

"We don't know. We believe Naraku used the Jewel..." Miroku tried to explain to his limited ability and knowledge.

"Fools." He spat, his disgust with his half-brother reached new bounds. How could they be so foolish. He turned walking out of the room leaving them behind, but still within hearing range, as he heard his half-brother's reply. He needed to get away, before he killed them all.

"Who are you calling fools? We all got what we wanted." InuYasha shouted, in an attempt to justify what they did.

While Kirara was resting beside the miko in her battle form, Kagome felt Sesshomaru's aura coming her way at a steady pace. She felt him stop at her barrier for a moment, before she allowed him entrance. She knew he would want to talk and he knew that she wouldn't talk around her former friends.

He had taken time to calm down after hearing his brother and his companions tell their story and why they traded the gentle miko into the hands of the vile hanyou. He was tempted to kill them all for what they had done, but it was not his place. It was for the miko to decide their punishment.

When the kit first came to him, he had refused to speak at all and when he had mentioned the miko the kit had cried until he had fallen asleep. He never could get an answer out of the boy, even as he grew and trained. When the kit had finally started speaking again, he only begged to be trained, so that someday he would be able to see his 'momma' again and that he wanted revenge on those that had hurt her.

Coming upon Kagome resting with her back to a tree, she looked up at him with that same sad smile on her youthful face.

"I knew that you would come. You may want to sit." She suggested just as softly as before. "This is going to take a while."

Sitting with his back to a tree across the small clearing with a small fire burning in the center, he watched as the miko organized her thoughts.

"I take it you got some information from _them_?"

"Hn." Was his reply.

"What do you want to know."

"What happened after they traded you?" He knew that he didn't have a right to ask, but he also wanted to make sure that she was up to the task, that she was sent to handle.

"After they traded me, Naraku was in his glory. He brought me back to his compound. As you know, I was weak and pathetic, with no training and no help to come for me, I was at his mercy. He tortured me. He took great pleasure in it. I was there for a month before he decided to rape me. That was when my powers exploded violently. I purified him and everyone of the youkai that were there. I had lost the ability to scream anymore, as the torture ruined my vocal cords. This is as loud as I will ever get. No amount of healing, can heal the damage that was wrought.

After Naraku was gone. I dragged my battered body to the Jewel. I made my wish and was sent home, broken and dying. Naraku poisoned me during the rape and torture. I barely survived and was marked." She noticed the look on the face of the Western Lord. "Not a mating mark. The poison left scars or it could have been the Shikon. I am not sure and it doesn't matter now, it has been so long that I have grown used to them, they are a part of me. A reminder if you will.

"I have spent the last fifty years training, growing, learning. I know many languages and fighting styles. I am no longer weak and pathetic. I refuse to be a damsel in distress any longer. I can do things that would most likely surprise you. I had spent a good twenty years with the monks on the mainland, learning and understanding and finding myself. I have found peace with whom and what I am. I also imagine you are wondering, why I am telling you all of this."

"Hn." Sesshomaru answered in kind. He didn't know what to think. He was amazed at the things she had told him so far. He also wondered about her training. He knew that she was fast, but could she keep up with him, was one of the questions that was on his mind. He was also beyond angry that she had to live through all that has happened to her, let a lone being taken the way that she was by the disgusting construct.

"You are one of the few that I can trust. You have not betrayed me and I doubt that you will. You are far to honorable for something like that. I also need to know if you can help me. I need to find Shippo. I miss him. I was also wondering if Rin was still alive and what has become of her." She didn't know if she should also ask about Kohaku, so she held off until he told her what she needed and wanted.

"They are alive as well as the Slayer boy." He stated and watched as relief washed over the miko's face, and her body visibly relaxed. "I will take you to them after we visit the village tomorrow." He saw worry cross her face. "Worry not miko, I do not intend on bringing the others. The kit and Slayer would surely kill them, but I feel I must warn you. They may come with us to the village. I feel that my half-brother," he spat, he was so disgusted with his brother and the further dishonor the whelp has brought unto him.

"Can you tell me what happened to them after I disappeared?" She asked hope shining brightly in her startling blue eyes. She didn't want to think of the others tagging along with them. It was sure to be an interesting journey.

"The kit found me and with Rin's plea, I allowed him to stay. I had asked what had become of you, he broke. He didn't speak for two years. Once he started talking again, I questioned him, but he refused to answered, citing that he couldn't, but that he needed to become stronger to protect you when he found you or to exact vengeance.

"Five years ago Rin, Kohaku and Shippo were placed in a safe village within my lands. Rin and Kohaku mated forty years ago. It is also strange that the two humans have not aged. They also have three young."

Kagome smiled across to the dai-youkai. "A gift."

"Explain."

"I was granted a gift. The Kami or Fate didn't explain, much. They said that for what I have been through.. Was not supposed to happen. They told me that as recompense for the wrongs against one so pure, I was being given a gift.

"From what I can figure is that the betrayal towards me was great enough to gain attention from the Kami or the Fates, whichever maybe be the case, I am grateful." She said with the first true smile that he had seen on her since her return.

"Did you know that _they_ are cursed?" She asked, at seeing the stunned look on his face, she went on. "I noticed it right after I saw them. They are barren. The possible reason for their extended lives may have something to do with the curse. Punishment. A long life, seeing others live, love and have offspring that they would never have, due to their betrayal."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was even more glad that he never took the foul wench from his half-brother. He can have her.

"What of your own extended life?"

"Oh that. Well even before all this mess started, I had a feeling I was different, but it didn't really hit home, until about ten years after I returned. My brother aged, where I still looked the same. I'm not sure what caused me to stop aging, but I adapted and I used my time wisely."

They lapsed into silence for awhile, neither wanting to break it, until Kagome made a comment.

"It's so quiet here. Peaceful. No pollution or traffic or overcrowded with humans."

"Hn." He didn't know what to say, to her admittance.

"My world is dying. The balance is gone. Humans rule over the planet, taking what they want and not giving back. Crime is high, people don't care. There are buildings that reach the sky. They are so high that you can't see the tops. The smells are horrible. The noise unbearable. There is approximately over nine billion humans on the planet and not one youkai and I am the only miko to have been born in about five hundred years. There is not enough food or room for that many people. The forests are gone to make way for more people, the cities have grown upwards into the skies. Food is more processed than real. The air more foul than Naraku's miasma." Sesshomaru didn't know what to think or say to everything that Kagome was saying.

She wasn't even looking at him as she spoke in her soft tones, staring at the stars above, the neko sitting quietly, her head in the miko's lap offering comfort to the sadness that was leaking from the miko's aura. "My world will soon cease to exist. I could have stayed and died with my world, but the Kami and Fates have other ideas. Maybe they want me to save your world from becoming like mine."

"Are they not the same world? Only removed by time." Sesshomaru questioned, he had heard that she was from the future, but this was something all together different.

"Actually, no. We live in parallel worlds. I figured that out one day, when another world or city was seen in mine. A seeming floating city, if you will. Some think it was just a mirage, but I don't. I felt something that no else did. I felt life and youkai. I don't know if it was this world or another, but I believe that at first it was because of the Shikon and the God Tree, I was able to traverse a dimensional rip or portal or it could have been the Kami themselves that allowed me to travel. I'm not really sure."

"Was not the Shikon destroyed with your wish?" Sesshomaru asked, he had to know if it would cause further damage to his world.

"After the wish was made, the Shikon fused with my body or more precisely my soul. The soul piece that was stolen from me, never returned and when I thought the Jewel was gone, I found that it actually fused to the spot where my soul was missing a piece. What that means is that I have the souls of those that where once trapped within the Jewel now trapped with in me, stitched if you will.

"It almost destroyed me, as it was, if not for the monks on the mainland. They helped me find peace and to unlock my powers and taught me how to purify my soul. I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. That is my secret."

"So you have gained their powers?" He stated with slight contempt, he hated false powers.

"No. The powers I wield are my own. The souls could be seen as a patch job, a means to fill the empty space within me. My pure soul has purified and cleansed the souls, giving them peace. I tell you these things, because I know of your dislike of false power, that is why you never craved the Jewel like other youkai. That and you are far stronger than any other."

"You are correct." Kagome smiled softly. She watched as Sesshomaru stood, looking in the direction of his home. "I will take my leave miko, rest and meet me in the courtyard at first light."

"Good night, Sesshomaru."


	5. Chapter 5

Saito belongs to me…

AN: Nyghtelf: I will answer those questions, but it will be awhile. I will put them in Chapter 18 as that is the next chapter I will be working on and it will be a good time to answer them. I thank you for asking the questions… It actually is very helpful to make sure that all my bases are covered and any and all questions are answered within the story itself, that way everyone gets the answers. So thank you :)

As far as your last little comment…. That should be very interesting…., but that will take awhile to get to that point. Until then poor Sesshomaru… lots of cold baths and broken trees… or he could even take it out on his oh so loving brother… oh my I just got an incredible idea… thank you…. :)

Be warned – Sesshomaru will seem out of character at times… it is done on purpose and for a reason.

Chapter 5

"When is she gonna come?" Asked an impatient youth, a pout present on his face.

"Be patient. I told you that he would bring her." A young female consoled, rubbing the males shoulder, to comfort him.

"But, it's been a day already. What could be keeping them?"

"You know how he is. He probably has a lot of questions." A young male answered.

Morning dawned finding Kagome and Kirara standing in the court yard waiting for Sesshomaru and Ah-Un, she had a feeling that he would not trust Kirara just yet, as she had been a companion to one of her former friends.

Today she was wearing the same style outfit that she had worn the previous day, but instead of a red sash, she was wearing blue, her face mask and hood were lowered, so as not to seem rude to her host. Her hair was in a french braid that was also folded to keep it out of her face in case she had to fight. She wore no make-up, there was no point.

Ah-Un showed up shortly after Kagome. She watched silently as servants prepared the dragon for travel, packing supplies in the saddle bags. Kagome didn't want to tell anyone that it was not needed, but she didn't want to offend Sesshomaru, his hospitality. After all he was going to be bringing her to see her kit, after the village. She was finding it hard to contain her happiness at seeing him again, after so long being separated. He was the only thing that kept her going, during the worst part of her life and now that she was back, she was a bit anxious to see him again.

Then her mood went south quickly, as she heard InuYasha and the others approaching. She wasn't sure why they were coming, other than satisfying their own curiosity.

"Come on, you guys. Sesshomaru will leave us behind if we're late, besides I want to talk to Kagome. She can't hold a grudge on anyone. You'll see. She'll forgive us."

"I'm not so sure this time, InuYasha." Came the voice of Miroku.

"Why should we seek forgiveness from that weak, Bitch. I say we finish her once and for all, she can't fight us all."

"Shut up, Kikyou. You heard Sesshomaru and Kagome. If any of us tries to hurt her again, either one will kill us."

"She can't hurt human's, or it will taint the sanctimonious, Bitch."

"And you're not human, or have you forgotten. You're youkai, so she could purify you." Sango argued, the anger more than evident in her voice, she didn't want to hurt Kagome anymore than they had done already. She really wanted her friend back. She knew that she and others were paying the price for what they had done. Their lives had not been easy. When Keade had found out what they had done, she banished them from the village never to return. They had been reduced to returning to the Slayer village and rebuilding it.

Kagome ignored them, refusing to be baited into another confrontation with any of them, instead she paid attention to the dragon and cat, as Kirara had transformed into her battle form, in case she felt danger towards her new companion. She would not allow any of them to hurt her again. Since the linking with Kagome, she felt even more of her emotions and the pain that her soul still felt from what they had done to her and the cost to others that had to suffer, because of them. She knew that the miko could never forgive them for what they did, it was beyond her capability to do.

"Kagome?" InuYasha bellowed as usual. "Are you gonna to talk to us now. You had plenty of time to cool off." The others watched on as Kagome ignored InuYasha in favor of talking and petty the animals.

"Kagome?" Again he called to her and she ignored him. He didn't know how to get her to talk to him, but he was willing to try anything. "Wench, are you deaf or something. I'm talking to you." Just as he was about to take an aggressive step towards the little miko, his half-brother made his appearance.

"Enough, InuYasha. Leave the miko be."

"Why should I. She's gotta talk to me sometime. I deserve answers."

"Come, Miko. We will walk the first leg of our journey." Sesshomaru stated, ignoring his brother's loud mouth.

"How long will it take us to get to the village?" She asked softly in reply.

"We will arrive, by midday on the morrow." Sesshomaru replied. He expected her to object, but when she only nodded her head in acquiesce, which surprised him. He was expecting her to want to fly, to make the journey quicker.

Kagome fell in line behind Sesshomaru with Kirara walking on her right and another servant handling Ah-Un's reigns, making the others walk behind the dragon, as per order of his master. Kagome didn't say a word as they walked, she was busy go over the things that she had heard from Sesshomaru the night before, trying to figure out what manner of creature was now plaguing the lands.

Once she got her thoughts in order, she looked around her, enjoying the beauty the lands had to offer, that she had missed while being away. As she looked at the forest around her, she spotted a plant that she knew would come in handy with healing, so she naturally wandered over to it.

"Miko?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Just collecting some herbs, that don't grow where I'm from." Kagome answered in her soft tones, her aura radiated pure happiness as well as her scent, which pleased the inu lord. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he liked her scent, it fit her. Lilac, the natural scent of female and the scent of a raging spring thunderstorm.

"Hn." He replied as he patiently waited for her to collect whatever it was that she was collecting, placing them carefully within one of the pouches at her waist. If he was honest with himself and he always was, he approved of her garment, though he missed seeing her shapely legs. Yes, he admitted to himself that he was fascinated with the little miko, even fifty years ago. She had survived his attacks and even managed to break his armor. He had saved her a time or two. Now she was so different, from the little girl she once was. If anything she was more intriguing than she was.

"Why the fuck did we stop? We don't time for this shit." InuYasha yelled from his place in the back of the group.

"We will leave, when the miko is finished with what she is doing." They didn't hear Kagome's explanation and she wasn't inclined to answer their questions or queries. When she was finished collecting the herbs that she wanted, she walked back over to Sesshomaru, bowed her head slightly in thanks, before resuming her place behind him.

She had made them stop several times, before Sesshomaru called for a break, so that the humans could rest, though he noticed that Kagome never complained about the walk as she did not sit, but rather looked around the base of the trees and bushes, looking for more of the herbs she wanted to collect, where as InuYasha's mate, grumbled constantly. At one point she got up the nerve to ask Sesshomaru if she could ride on Ah-Un, as she was tired and not used to walking so much.

For his part Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the female, before turning his back ignoring her. He never did like her, her foul attitude was one of the reasons, the other was her stench. He had to wonder what made his brother want to stay with such a foul creature, but then again the stench of his brother, often times made him want to wrinkle his nose.

Sesshomaru was seated, leaning against a tree watching the miko closely. He didn't trust any of the others. He took note that the neko didn't leave her side and Ah-Un also followed the miko's movements. He was in no hurry to get to the village, as traveling by land was slower, but it also afforded him a chance to be near the miko, to learn about her and the changes that she had undergone, while she was away. He also had taken note, that she was adamantly ignoring the others as she had all morning.

"Rest Miko. We still have a long journey ahead, before we stop for the night." He watched as she nodded her head, going to a tree not far from where he was sitting, removing her pack, quiver and swords, setting them within easy hand reach, she dug something to eat out of her bag, along with a clear container of water. He watched her under hooded eyes as she ate quietly, not speaking, but sharing her food with the neko. She was certainly a curious creature.

When the miko was finished eating and packed up her things, he stood indicating that the break was over. The miko didn't complain as she too stood, readying herself to travel. In the background they both could hear Kikyou complaining about the short break, even though they had rested for more than an hour.

By mid afternoon Kagome stopped abruptly, making the others stop as well, just as Sesshomaru was about to question her for stopping, she disappeared completely. She left with no sound and her aura and scent had vanished as well.

"What the fuck! Where the fuck did Kagome go?" InuYasha exclaimed. He had been watching Kagome walk near Sesshomaru and then she stopped, only to disappear into thin air. "Do you sense her anywhere, Sesshomaru?" He didn't want to admit that he wanted Kagome, not only as a friend, but as something more. Kikyou was fine and all, but she just wasn't enough. She always complained about everything and since Kagome returned, she hadn't stopped her bitching. He knew that he would have to watch his mate, in case she did something foolish and hurt Kagome. Even he had to admit, what they had done was wrong.

"Good riddance to rubbish." Kikyou stated, with a smug look on her face. Hoping that her copy was gone for good.

Sesshomaru had had enough of the wench and her foul attitude. He flashed in front of her grabbing her by the throat, slamming her into a tree.

"You will silence your tongue, lest you lose it, Wench."

"Let her go Sesshomaru!" InuYasha bellowed. He wanted to help his mate, but didn't dare in fear of harming her, even if they didn't get along all that well, Kikyou was still his mate.

"If the Wench continues in this fashion, she will lose more than her tongue. See to it she stays silent. She did not need to accompany us on this journey." Sesshomaru stated coldly, before tossing the inu-female to the ground, where her mate joined her, accessing her for injuries.

"I don't trust the Wench around my mate. She would try to take him away from me, like she did fifty years ago. Who knows, she my try and steal my _soul_."

"Then you are twice the fool and more, Wench. The miko wants nothing to do with any of you. If you can not be silent for the remainder of the journey, go home, for I will not tolerate your foul presence." Sesshomaru stated bluntly, before turning to scan the area around them, looking for the missing miko.

Sango and Miroku didn't say word about what had happened, they knew Sesshomaru well enough to know, that he would not hesitate to kill them and with Kikyou the way she is, was making it hard on the rest of them. They both seriously wanted to get back into Kagome's good graces again and be friends, like they used to be. Nothing was the same after they had traded Kagome for what they so desperately wanted.

With her return they figured that they would have a second chance at redeeming themselves and making things right.

A few moments later Kagome walked back to them out of the forest, a bloody katana in hand. They watch spellbound as she walked up to Sesshomaru as her powers purified the blood off the blade.

"Miko."

"We were being watched and followed. When they decided to become more malevolent, I investigated and came across a group of low level youkai. They were talking about ambushing us with the intent to separate us." Kagome stated as she sheathed her weapon.

"How many?"

"About a dozen or so. I took care of them."

"And you thought not to inform, this one?" Sesshomaru stated, his eyes narrowing a bit at her. He was not angry, though if she was hurt in any way, he was sure he would have had to punish her.

"I was taught not to hesitate, for hesitation could kill you or worse." She refused to apologize for her actions. She had trained hard to be able to handle herself and she was not used to traveling with others. She had relied only on herself for the last fifty years.

"Indeed." He stated turning and continuing on there way to the village.

The air within the group was almost stifling and Kagome noticed how quiet the others had become, now only whispering amongst themselves.

"Um.. Sesshomaru, did something happen while I was away?" Kagome asked as she came up to walk beside the Youkai Lord.

"Hn." He replied, not wanting to tell the little miko, that he put Kikyou in her place.

Kagome wanted to talk to Sesshomaru, but she didn't want the others to try to eavesdrop on what she wished to talk about. So she opted to collecting herbs and being happy to be out in the fresh air, walking and enjoying nature to its fullest. She knew that she was being watched by all those within the group, but she paid no mind to any of them. Her mind wandered to Sesshomaru often and how he was being nice and polite to her. Keeping the others at bay while she was being herself.

She decided to fall back and chat with the poor servant, that had been walking quietly with Ah-Un. Kagome noticed that he appeared young and nervous, but it was so hard to figure a youkai's age by appearance alone.

"I'm Kagome." She introduced herself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miko~sama. I'm known as Saito." The young male said blushing madly and bowing low to the miko. He had heard about her the night before, after she left the palace. The news of a powerful miko spread like wildfire throughout the servants. None wanted to meet the miko, let alone be on the receiving end of her anger. Now he didn't know what to do.

He had been watching as his Lord protected the little miko and how she ignored the ones walking behind him. He didn't know what to make of the situation. The miko seemed quiet and gentle. He had watched as she fluttered between gathering herbs and walking with and behind his lord. When she vanished and came back, he was nervous seeing the blood on her weapon.

He knew his Lord's brother and his mate and honestly, he didn't like them. They were always loud and when they came to the palace the female was always cruel with either her words or hands. He didn't know the humans, though and he wondered what had transpired to have the miko ignore her own kind, in favor of wanting to be near youkai. She seemed relaxed, happy even with his Lord.

He had also noted that his Lord seemed to like the little miko, or at least he respected her, and if his Lord respected the female, the very least he could do was respect her as well.

"You can call me, Kagome. I don't really like all the formality." Kagome said in her soft tones.

"It wouldn't be right, for one as low as I to address one of status in such an informal way." Saito replied blushing like mad. He didn't know what to do or say.

"I'm really no better than you. I was raised in a shrine. I was wondering, how long have you been taking care of my friends here?" She asked with a small smile on her face. Kirara had padded over to her walking on the outside, keeping an eye on the ones behind them.

"I have been tending to Ah-Un, since master Jaken left." Saito knew that he wasn't allowed to discuss his Lord's ward without prior permission, so he was vague with his answer and prayed that the miko didn't punish him, for not answering her completely.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but what kind of youkai are you?" She asked kindly, her sad smile ever present on her beautiful face.

"I'm an uma, miko~sama." Saito stated, he wasn't sure about this miko, she seemed nice, she was quiet and polite, even to one such as he. He had to also admit that she was very pretty for a ningen.

"I know an uma-hanyou. He was shy and very gentle. He loves his herbs. I am hoping to see him again soon, as it has been a very long time since I saw any of my old friends."

"You are friends with hanyou?" Saito asked surprised, then caught himself, he blushed and bowed his head. His head snapped up when he heard the soft tinkling laughter of the female walking next to him. Everyone stopped when they heard her laugh, before quickly gathering themselves and continuing on.

"I had many friends. Hanyou and youkai mostly, not so much of the ningens. I had been raising a kitsune kit, when I had to leave." He felt and smelled the sadness in her and didn't know how to make it better, when she abruptly changed topics on him.

"Do you have a mate and foals?"

"No. I am still a bit young." Saito couldn't keep the blush from his face.

"Really?" She smiled at the uma.

"I am only two hundred and two." Saito blushed a deeper red.

"Then you still have plenty of time." She leaned in more towards the male making him blush harder than before, whispering so that only he could hear. "Use the time wisely, to become the stud that will attract a strong female." Kagome giggled again at the look on the young horse's face. Again everyone looked at her. "You are too shy." She told him, making him blush again. "You need to gain confidence and pride in whatever you do. Even with being a servant, you can take pride in your work and grow strong and confidant. Females like that."

Saito watched amazed as the little miko sprinted off slightly ahead of the party to pick more of her herbs or whatever it was that she was doing. She was definitely a curious creature. She was like no miko, that he had ever heard about. She was kind and friendly, even to him and she gave him advice on how to be able to get a female.

As the day started waning towards evening, Kagome was in search of a place to make camp, close to a body of water, as she desperately wanted to bathe after a long day of walking.

When she found what she was looking for she indicated to Sesshomaru where she wanted to go, and he followed knowing that she was leading them to water. Once they made it to a clearing Sesshomaru surveyed the area deeming it adequate for their needs.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: A Guest questioned Sesshomaru's abilities. He still has them, but he didn't know that Kagome wanted to be near water. Remember most humans at that time didn't bath as much as they do in modern times. For that time period most humans bathed once a month or maybe twice a month. Hygiene wasn't on the top of the list. Why do you think they were always considered filthy humans.

After that Sesshomaru always made sure that they are near water whenever possible.

I have had a rough week…. I ended up having to re-write 3 chapter… :( damn inner muse wanted something, but it didn't fit with what we were doing… she ran away with my fingers, now I have lots more work ahead of me… I hate being so far behind...

Chapter 6

It was spacious enough to accommodate the large group, without having to be near his brother and his companions.

"Set camp as far a possible away from the others." Saito bowed to his Lord and followed his directions, going to the far side of the clearing, he let Ah-Un settle, before he gave the two-headed dragon it's evening meal. He quickly started gathering wood to make a fire, when he noticed that the little miko had beat him to it and had the fire pit set-up and ringed with stones. She had set her pack near a tree, that was not too far from the fire pit she had built.

"I'll be back in few." Kagome stated and she was gone again with no sign where she had gone off too, leaving the others to wonder what she was up too, as they set up camp away from Sesshomaru, whom they noticed took a tree not far from where the miko had placed her own pack.

The others set up there camp far away from Sesshomaru, not wanting to press their luck. Kikyou hadn't stopped complaining about everything. Mostly though she complained about Kagome and how the Wench would try to steal her mate from her and how she was enticing the males around her. That Kagome must be a whore, since she was talking so friendly with the servant and how she had Sesshomaru wrapped around her little finger.

It had gotten to the point that even her mate told her to shut up and stay silent, that none of them wanted to hear any more of her mouth. So now Kikyou sat away from her mate sulking. She thought that everyone would be on her side, since they had gotten rid of the pathetic Wench, all those years ago.

She was thinking of how to get rid of the Wench, once and for all. She had attacked her when she first saw her, clawing the girls back and injecting her with the poison that now flowed through her veins and that didn't work. The Bitch just purified it and healed her wounds, that should have left her crippled or dead. She didn't have her soul collectors any longer, to have them steal the girls soul for her.

She hadn't done much in the last fifty years. She wasn't a fighter, and she didn't have any miko powers any more to aid her. She needed to come up with something to kill the wretch. Though the girl seemed more powerful than she, herself ever had been in life or death. The hit that she took from girl, hurt like hell. She wasn't expecting to be hit so hard from a pathetic human, now that she was no longer ningen herself. The girl shouldn't have been able to do what she did.

She also wondered how she managed to kill Naraku and his minions. There was no way the girl could have done what she supposedly did, unless she had help. But who would help such a pathetic being.

Kikyou knew that the girl had to be lying, when she came back earlier, after saying that she took out a dozen low level youkai. The girl couldn't hit the broad side of a barn, let alone take out so many youkai, regardless if they were low level or not.

She had been watching the girl all day, knowing that the Bitch, was going to cause trouble for all of them. She had no right to be here. This wasn't her place. Her time. Her world. She had planned on killing the girl, once they reached her time, long before she reached the age of going through the Well.

Maybe she should take up her bow again, that way she could kill the girl from a distance and claim it was an accident. When they got back to the palace, she intended to search Sesshomaru's library for ways to get rid of a pesky miko.

Kagome wasn't gone long, when she came back to camp, Sesshomaru raised a thin brow, at what she had in her hands. Two rabbits and three fish already gutted and skinned. Without a word, she found thin sticks and placed the fish near the fire to cook, while looking for proper sticks to set up for one of the rabbits to roast over the fire. With that done, she dug into her bag and brought out a small cutting board and three plates.

She went about cutting up the rabbit, knowing from her long years of studying, certain youkai preferred their meat raw and bloody. After placing the cut up rabbit on a plate, she reached into one of her pouches, removing a leaf pouch and setting its contents to the side on the plate. Grabbing a set of chop sticks. When finished with what she was doing, she walked over to Sesshomaru whom she knew had been watching her every move.

"I know you don't eat human food, I hope this is acceptable. I placed the heart and liver on the leaf, just in case." Kagome said in her soft tones, smiling softly, hoping that he would accept the food.

Sesshomaru was shocked when the miko handed him the plate of food. He wasn't expecting her to feed him or his servant, as he watched her cutting half of the other rabbit into chunks and placing them on another plate, pulling out another leaf pouch, he noted that this one had berries and other types of fruit, he watched her grab another set of chop sticks as she stood going to his servant and talking quietly to him, while handing him a plate of food.

"I'm not exactly sure what horse youkai eat, so I hope that this is okay?" Kagome said smiling softly to Saito whom wasn't sure if he should take the food or not. He looked towards his lord for an indication whether he should take it or not. He noticed his lord nod his head slightly saying it was alright for him to accept the meal the little miko had prepared for him.

Saito watched as the miko handed him the food, when he took it she beamed with happiness. He smiled gratefully at seeing that she not only gave him rabbit, but fruits that he really liked.

"Thank you, kindly, miko~sama." Saito bowed from his sitting position next to Ah-Un.

After handing out the food Kagome went back to the fire, turning her fish so that they wouldn't burn. She stood up and went over to Ah-Un and dug into her pouches again before bringing out some thistle and long flowering grass, and some fruit that she knew he would like. Patting them on them their heads, she turned back to the fire taking the fish off she cut one up, leaving it on the cutting board she set it down beside her for Kirara, before taking the other two fish and placing them on a plate for herself to eat, along with some fruit. When the rabbit was done she set it aside to cool.

She never paid attention to what the others were doing and she rightly didn't care, though she could feel the anger and jealousy coming off of InuYasha and the hatred off of Kikyou, Sango and Miroku were sitting sullenly by themselves eating dried foods that they brought with them.

After Kagome was done eating dinner, she gathered all the dirty plates and utensils and brought them to the stream to wash, before packing them away in her pack. Wrapping the rabbit that she set aside. She gathered her bathing supplies and a towel.

She turned towards Sesshomaru. "I will return shortly. I want to take a quick bath." She left unsaid that she wanted him to watch her back and make sure the others didn't try to accost her while bathing. Sesshomaru gave a short nod, understanding her need for privacy and not wanting to have to deal with the others.

Sango wanted to join Kagome in bathing, but was unsure how she would take it, and given the look in Sesshomaru's eyes, she knew that she wasn't welcomed. She wanted to cry, she had always enjoyed her baths with Kagome. They had always talked things out while relaxing in water. She was jolted out of her thoughts by Kikyou's never ending ranting.

"How do we even know, that she isn't casting some kind of spell over everyone? Just look how everyone is treating her. She has everyone fooled."

"Kikyou, shut up!" InuYasha fumed. All his mate had been doing since Kagome arrived, was rant and rave about every little thing and personally he was getting tired of it.

"See. She even has you fooled." She bit out angrily. "Why, is it that only I, can see her for what she is?"

"Shut up, Kikyou." Sango snapped this time. She never really liked the female, she had tolerated her for InuYasha's sake.

"Silence your mate, InuYasha." Sesshomaru stated coldly. He had had enough of the wench.

"Even you are being fooled, Sesshomaru. Allowing that girl such liberties. Making you do her bidding."

"That's enough, Kikyou!" InuYasha bellowed, grabbing his mate, forcing her to look at him. "Ever since Kagome showed up, you haven't stopped. Enough! She's never done anything to you. No one wants to hear anymore. If you don't want to come with us, then go home."

"And leave you with my pathetic reincarnation. I think not. I can't believe that she is reincarnated from me. I was once a great and powerful miko. The strongest this land has seen, since Midoriko walked the lands. Did you know that, I am her reincarnation? That is why I was the Shikon no Miko."

"You are not Midoriko's reincarnation. If anyone has that claim it is the miko. You may have been strong, though it just shows the weakness of the times, when poor breeding, begets weak beings. The miko is far from weak. As it now stands, she is far stronger than any miko that has walked this world." Sesshomaru stated coldly. He was not about to tell any of them that the little miko did not come from the future, but from another reality all together. That was something that he would keep to himself.

"You're right." Kagome said in her soft voice. "I am as much her reincarnation, as her mate is the reincarnation of a rock." She finished as she placed her bag near a tree. She was still dressed in her black and blue clothes, her weapons in hand as she seated herself, she laid her swords across her legs, her bow and quiver leaning against her bag, that was sitting beside her.

"What did I miss?" She asked, as she sat not far from Sesshomaru, ignoring the others on the other side of the clearing.

"We were discussing, how a pathetic ningen, was able to put a spell on everyone." Kikyou sneered, trying to get a rise out of the girl. She wanted to prove that the girl was bewitching them all, but her.

Kagome refused to acknowledge the female inu. She wasn't going to waste her breathe or her patients, she had far better things to concern herself with, than an ignorant fool. Kagome also noticed that Sesshomaru was ignoring the others as well.

"Nothing of importance." Sesshomaru stated.

"Well in that case. I think I will rest."

Shortly after Kagome dozed off leaning against her tree, Kirara settling in beside her. Sesshomaru watched as the miko slept, somewhat fitfully, as her breathing and heart rate would increase and sweat would dot her brow. He knew that she must be having some type of night terror. He was experienced with night terrors, as Rin would often have them.

When she finally settled, he looked over at Saito as he too watched the miko. He stood without a word and left camp. Saito knew that was his cue to watch over the little miko. Saito watched as Ah-Un got up from his place to resettle himself near the miko and neko, causing him to get up and follow the dragon. Once they were settled, he leaned against the dragon knowing that he would alert him if anything was near, or if the others decided that now that his lord was out of camp to come to the miko and cause trouble. He hoped that they wouldn't. He wasn't a fighter, he didn't know how to fight.

Sesshomaru noticed that the miko was slowly falling behind. He wasn't sure what was causing this in her, all he could feel or smell from her was apprehension and foreboding.

"Miko?"

"I'm alright." Though she didn't sound it, even to her own ears. Her heart was racing, she felt her insides tremble, her breathing was becoming shorter and shorter. Whatever happened here left a very strong echo behind. The closer they got the worse she was feeling.

Everyone in the group was silent as they watched the miko, as the turmoil within became an outward visibility, her body was shaking and she was perspiring.

"Miko~sama!" Saito yelled, dropping Ah-Un's reigns and rushing towards the miko now on her hands and knees, panting hard while sweat dripped from her face.

InuYasha and the others watched as Kagome fell and wanted to rush to her aid, but were held at bay by the dragon and Kirara growling viciously. The only ones allowed near Kagome's fallen form, were the servant and Sesshomaru as Saito knelt to one side and Sesshomaru in front of her.

"I'm alright. I just need to catch my breath." Was her weak reply.

"What are you feeling?" Sesshomaru demanded. He was trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"It's like an echo. Feelings mostly. I have been told that I have empathic abilities. I feel too much."

"Hn." Sesshomaru wasn't about to dispute her words. He knew that she felt things that most didn't. That and she felt the pain of others as keenly as her own. It was due to the compassion she held for others, that most likely brought out her empathy.

"Miko?" Kagome knew that he wouldn't ask a question a second time and knew what he wanted.

"I feel pain, fear, sorrow, panic. Can you not feel it as well? The closer we get to the village the stronger it's becoming."

"Hn. I feel nothing. Are you able to continue?"

"Of course. I just have to block as much as I can." With that she stood taking a deep breath, centering herself, before giving Sesshomaru a small nod, indicating that she was ready to proceed. Ignoring the others as she had been doing.

Kikyou was ranting once again, saying that she was just trying to gain sympathy and attract attention to herself, while the others looked on worried about their once friend.

"Are you sure, you're alright, Miko~sama?" Asked a worried Saito. "If you want, you can ride Ah-Un. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." He said, blushing like mad. He really did like her, she was nothing like other ningens and most higher ranking youkai always treated him poorly, due to his low rank.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Kagome stated, as even Kirara was wanting her to ride and rest.

Within fifteen minutes they had reached the outer fringe of the village. Some of the buildings were destroyed, while others still stood. Not a sound could be heard, not even the birds or the rustle of the wind. There were no remains of the inhabitants, only items thrown or dropped, broken pottery and other items could be seen. It was an eerie sight to behold, even Sesshomaru whom was least effected got chills.

"I don't see what's so special about this place." InuYasha stated, breaking the silence as he went to take a step closer and was stopped by Kagome.

"Don't take another step. I need this place as untainted by the living as possible. Kirara go with Ah-Un and Saito~San. Sesshomaru, I suggest that you may want to back up a bit. I am going to be releasing my powers and I don't want to singe you in any way." When Sesshomaru just stared at her, she knew that he wouldn't be moving. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Kagome mumbled as she walked towards the center of the village alone. She contemplated putting a barrier around them, but decided against it, it would teach some not to mess with her.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked slowly into the center of the village, bringing her hands up in prayer, he watched fascinated, as her lithe body started to glow in iridescent pinks and blues with hues of gold, her hands slowly lowering, palms facing outward and slightly away from her sides. Her powers creating a wind around her, causing her cloak and clothes to flutter in the power driven wind, as her powers expanded to reach the far corners of the village.

He heard the others hiss as the miko's powers touched them, making their bodies sting in response to her. He could smell the distinct stench of burnt hair, flesh and cloth. Even the humans were effected by the touch of her powers. He heard their hurried footsteps, retreating from the power touching them, and their shocked whispers. Though he felt a slight sting, he also felt a warmth and tender touch, when her powers washed over him. He had to fight his own bodies reaction to her powers, though he was not surprised that he was growing aroused by her. She was the strongest female, that he has ever come across and dare he think it, she was just as strong as he, himself was. A slight smirk appeared on his lips, his eyes going slightly darker.

His eyes snapped to attention, when he heard the miko cry out, as he was about to go to her, he felt her powers again rise, stopping InuYasha just in time as the miko placed her hands on the ground, he felt his eyes widen as he watched as everything within the village turn to dust and the land sprout with green, before the miko fell to the ground.

When he felt that her powers had receded, he rushed to her side, turning her over he noted the slight trail of blood coming from her nose. It didn't take long before her eyes fluttered opened finding blue meeting the concerned golden.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I want to thank everyone that reads and reviews my story..

a big thank you goes out to Mystic… I forgot something or two that you had written about, I thank you for pointing it out to me :)

Sci-fi Miko: you were so close to guessing correctly… You are correct the Shikon could only grant one wish….

I am glad that you are all enjoying my story.

This had to be revised as I missed something that was pointed out to me… thank you so much Nyght Elf :) Please I beg of you if you please let me know… I hate having mistakes...

Chapter 7

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" All eyes snapped to the person speaking. Helping the miko to her feet, they heard InuYasha, in all his brashness.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?"

"Such a foul mouth you have. Someone should teach you better manners. You should never speak to a lady like that." Spoke a lilting female voice, coming from all around them, before it materialized into a beautiful female with long golden hair, bright ruby red eyes, with lips to match, standing out on her milky white skin. Her top didn't leave much to the imagination, as the green silk cloth crossed over her voluptuous breasts leaving her stomach exposed, along with a fair amount of cleavage, the lightly green tinted silk skirt she wore was long and hung low on her hips, with a slit that went all the way up to her hip, exposing a long leg for all to see, the sandals she wore, wove around her legs up to her bare thigh.

The scent of arousal from three of the four males was not surprising, though Sesshomaru didn't seem effected by the female, as the only scent that could be detected was disgust. He was clearly not impressed with this females attire, let alone her appearance.

The mysterious female took in all those gathered. She looked from InuYasha to the female inu beside him and knew that they were mates. Then she looked at the human couple, the male was standing in a slightly protective stance in front of the female – also mated. She took a closer look at them with a strange look in her eyes, before smirking. Then she looked at the servant, whom was standing at the ready of his lords commands. Then her eyes lit on Sesshomaru the look in her eyes grew hungry. When her eyes flit to the miko, she drew back, fear briefly ran across her eyes, before they grew hard with hatred.

"I see." The female stated once again looking at Sesshomaru with her hungry red eyes. "I am Asuna." The female stated, in a seductive purr. "A very interesting bunch of rabble you have with you, Lord of the West. The mated pairs in your group have no off spring. A curse has been placed upon them, one still holds much hatred, maybe I will keep that one alive, a disgraced monk, a pathetic slayer, a lowly servant thinking they can have more in life, a vile creature that holds a great many secrets, that should be destroyed. Fear not mighty one, I will rid you of her, once the soul is tainted, and two pets. Such a pity. Once I have gathered all of your souls, you will be nothing, but my puppets. I wonder which of you will be the first to betray the others." She grinned wickedly. "The scent of betrayal wreaks within your group."

All heard Kagome gasp and saw her eyes widened. The female, Asuna laughed looking at the stricken miko. Asuna looked at her, with hatred pouring from her being.

"I will take great pleasure in killing _you_." Asuna said as she turned to mist and drifted away before anyone could move.

"What the fu..." Was all InuYasha got out, before they were attacked.

Undead, wraiths and ghosts attacked from seemingly out of the mist. Kagome quickly raised a barrier around Saito, Kirara and Ah-Un while she ignored her own weariness.

"You can't fight them. Only Tenseiga and holy powers can defeat these things, you will be safe within my barrier." Kagome told the frightened Saito, Kirara and Ah-Un all of them wanted out to help in the fight.

 _'No Kirara. Stay there. These things, if they touch you, you will die.'_

 _I can help!_

 _'Not this time. Please Kirara.'_ Kagome begged.

 _I will stay._ Kirara relented, grudgingly.

 _'Thank you.'_ Kagome was relieved and turned back to the fight, drawing her twin katana's fueling them with her powers.

"Don't let them touch you. They will suck out your soul." Kagome said to the group at large. She caught a glimpse of Miroku erecting a barrier around Kikyou, while Sango threw her Hiraikotsu into a group of walking dead.

Kikyou watched her nemesis, while she was safe behind the monks barrier. She couldn't believe how the girl moved, while wielding the two swords that glowed just as her body glowed. She didn't want to admit that she was just as good a fighter as Sesshomaru and just as fast.

She watched as everything the girl touched turned to ash. What surprised her even more was, when the girl actually saved both InuYasha and Miroku from certain death. The looks on both of the males faces was astonishing. As the girl had thrown something at their attackers and they dissolved into nothing.

The battle didn't last long and as soon as the last was dispatched Kagome fell to one knee, supporting herself with the help of her katana's, trying desperately to catch her breath. She had over done it with purify the land and then the fight. She didn't have the time to recover from the immense power drain.

"I'm going to be feeling that later." Kagome mumbled as she lowered her barrier around those that couldn't fight and took note that Miroku did the same for Kikyou, though he looked worse than she did, but then again, she was far stronger than he would ever become. In some ways Kagome was surprised that he had been able to keep his powers after what they had pulled.

"What the fuck was all that about?" InuYasha bellowed. He wasn't much help in the fight, only being able to keep those things back enough for Miroku to use his sutra's.

"Hn." Sesshomaru had to agree. "Miko?"

"I need to rest." Kagome panted with utter exhaustion. "I used too much energy. Kirara." Kirara already knowing what her mistress needed, transformed and helped Kagome get settled onto her back, where Kagome had promptly dozed off.

"Come." Sesshomaru stated as he turned and walked away from the battlefield, to find an adequate place for the miko to rest. He would get no answers until she awoke.

Saito watched as Kirara walked in front of him with the miko resting peacefully on her back and wondered, how he was ever going to be able to repay the little miko for saving his life. He had watched as more than one of those creatures tried to pass the barrier she placed around him and the two beasts, one touch and they turned to ash. He had never seen anything like what she did before. He didn't know whether to be frightened of her or to praise her.

His family had always told him, that the only good miko was a dead miko, because all miko were the same and that they are born and bred to kill youkai kind, but this little miko not only boasted of loving and raising a kit and having youkai friends, but she saved a lowly servant like him.

"Mi'lord." Saito asked quietly, not wanting to upset his lord with his questions, he knew his lord had little patients and he didn't want to get on his bad side.

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed, letting Ah-Un's handler know that he was listening. Sesshomaru had been most concerned with the weary, over exhausted look in the miko's eyes.

"Has Kagome~sama always been this kind? I mean, she hardly knows me and yet she saved my life."

"Yes." Sesshomaru remembered times when the miko had saved Rin and his brother along with Kikyou without thought to her own safety. She couldn't abide others being hurt, especially at her own expense.

"Do you know, mi'lord how one is to repay such a debt?"

"She will ask for nothing. It is her way."

"Begging your pardon, mi'lord, but isn't that wrong in some way or another. Shouldn't all debts like what she has earned be repaid in kind?"

"Indeed, but the miko is… different. She will ask for nothing for herself. She is the most unselfish creature that has ever walked the lands."

"But isn't every being selfish to one degree or another? We all have selfish wants and desires."

"Not so with the miko. She puts her own wants and desires aside for others." Sesshomaru noted the guilt in his brother and the two humans aura's. It was because of their selfishness that caused the miko to become what she was now. He had watched her during the battle and noted that she had indeed saved the others from certain death, even though she refused their company.

They had walked on in silence to the place that they had camped the night before and was just settling in. Sesshomaru had removed Kagome from the neko and placed her on the ground, on a blanket that Saito had retrieved from one of Ah-Un's saddle bags, when her eyes fluttered opened.

Sitting up, Kagome took note that they were again, back at the place that they stayed in the night before.

"Miko." Sesshomaru spoke her name, gaining her attention.

"Right. Well, that creature. She is a youkai necromancer of great power. If she can do the things that she was with the dead or in summoning the wraiths and controlling souls. She can read souls, like you read scrolls. Generally a necromancer gets whatever is that they want. Some consume souls, like we do food. Some uses the souls for whatever they want, to get what they want.

"What I felt in the village was an echo of sorts. The land and buildings themselves carried the echo of what had happened. It was a massacre. It spread like wild fire. Once one person was infected, they in turn infected others, until nothing was left. The screams and pain of having their souls ripped out of them was too much. I purified the grounds. If I hadn't nothing would ever grow there again."

"Yes, we all know, that you know what it feels like to have your soul ripped out or should I say my soul." Kikyou sneered.

"I will say this one last time for those that are mentally challenged. I am not, nor was I ever your reincarnation. The piece of my soul that was stolen from me was never returned. Your clay body was only held together by me being alive. You only had powers because of me. It was only through me that you lived. I had saved your life how many times Kikyou, just for you to try time and again to take the rest of my soul. I let you live, because of InuYasha. I couldn't bare the thought of him hurting, because you where gone. I gave up on loving him, because I knew that he loved you. The piece of my soul that you had, became too tainted for it to return to me. It was the Kami themselves, that saw to it that my soul was made whole upon my return home."

"You lying, Whore! It was my soul that you stole!" Kikyou was pissed, just as she went to lunge at Kagome, she found herself pinned to a tree by said miko. The look in the girls eyes dared Kikyou to utter another sound. She couldn't even lift her hands to pry the Bitch off of her. She could feel the girls powers lick at her angrily.

Sesshomaru was pissed, he was standing in case he needed to assist the miko. InuYasha, Sango and Miroku all had frightened looks in their eyes. Saito was beyond confused, he didn't know what to think, but seeing the look in his masters eyes, was enough to tell him that this wasn't good, that the female inu was just asking for death. He didn't like her to begin with and the more that they traveled together, the less he liked her. The things that came out of her mouth were appalling at best.

"You are a very ungrateful and selfish creature. I should end you here and now to save the world from your hatred. You should be rejoicing in the fact that you are alive and well, but instead you constantly spew your hatred and malcontent. What have I ever done to you, other than allow you to live, with what was mine." Kagome practically growled out, as the air around them crackled with Kagome's anger.

"The Kami allowed you to be brought back and you squandered their gift to you. Your hatred towards me is misplaced. I didn't bring you back, I didn't give you the body that you now have. I wasn't the one that cursed you. So you can take your hatred and malcontent and stick it. I don't need it, nor do I want it. I was brought here for a reason and it wasn't for you. If I had my way, I wouldn't even be here. I would let you all stew in what you have. I came here to help and to get my son." Kagome spat squeezing Kikyou's throat a little tighter. She had never felt so angry.

"For your own health, I suggest that you remain quiet until you return home. The rest of you are no better." She turned her angry eyes on the others. "You are supposed to be the second son of a great lord and a hime, at least your half-brother has filled his sires boots admirably and yet you still act like the brash, selfish hanyou you were born, never taking into consideration others. It has always been what _you_ wanted. Even your half-brother tried teaching you..." She spat at InuYasha. When he cut her off.

"The Bastard, never taught me nothin'." InuYasha yelled angrily, facing Kagome as he watched his mate turn colors from the choke-hold Kagome had on her. He never knew Kagome to be this strong, it was scary.

"He allowed you, into his pack. He taught you how to wield Tessiaga. Speaking of your father's sword, where is it?"

"I can't use it, now that I'm full youkai." He said shamefully. It stopped working after they traded her and he couldn't figure out why. Considering he had to protect Kikyou.

"You lie." Kagome rebutted, calmly. "I know why you can't use it. I will be reclaiming what is rightfully mine, in due time."

"It ain't yours!" InuYasha screamed, spit flying from his mouth in his anger, his face turning an interesting shade of red.

"Really. Well I recall that it was me, that pulled the blade from your father's tomb, therefore I am the rightful owner of the sword and had allowed you to use it in my defense." InuYasha had nothing to say to that. What she spoke was true. She was the one that pulled it out and handed it to him to use to protect her.

She didn't say anything to Sango and Miroku, only shooting them a look, they had been quiet during the journey, apparently knowing that if they did cross her, they would regret it and both wanted to get back into her good graces.

With all that said, Kagome released Kikyou with a push into the tree letting her drop to the ground, turning her back on them, She walked sedately back over to where she had been before and sat, pulling her bag towards her to find something to eat, she really didn't have the extra energy to fight right now. She would need a day or two to fully recover.

"I will see to it, that _you_ are _ended_." Kikyou raved, once she could speak again, rubbing her now bruised throat.

Kagome shook her head, sighing deeply. "I tried, I really did. You have left me no choice." With that Kagome canted a small spell and Kikyou was silenced. The look on the female inu's face would have frightened a lesser being. Sesshomaru found it difficult, to suppress the chuckle that wanted to escape, he had wanted to silence the bitch for awhile.

"What did you do to her?" InuYasha bellowed standing over his now silent mate. Sango and Miroku were trying hard to hide the smiles on their faces.

Saito couldn't hold it, he laughed softly. Though his own curiosity was peaked several times over, by what the little miko had said. He never knew any of this stuff, he would have to ask his lord about it.

"She will regain the ability to speak, once you reach your home or when I feel like releasing her. Until then she will remain silent, lest I remove her tongue." Kagome stated coldly, she had tried hard to warn them, and it seemed that none of them wanted to listen, so now hopefully they would or at least learn a lesson.

"You had no right!"

"Didn't I? I am almost sure that if I didn't silence her this way, Lord Sesshomaru would have silenced her another. This way you keep your mate alive and with all her parts intact. I am not a _liar_ , nor am I a _whore_. I refuse to be spoken to in that manner and if you would like to join her keep pressing me. I don't mind the silence."

"Rest Miko, you are weary." Sesshomaru stated, seeing the tiredness in the little miko's eyes and in her aura.

Nodding her head slightly, she grabbed her bag intending to get a blanket when Saito handed her the one that she had been using prior. "Please Kagome~sama rest. I will tend to your nekomata for you."

"Thank you, Saito~san, she likes fish." Kagome said with her usual sad smile, as she took the proffered blanket, laying on the ground using her bag as a makeshift pillow. It didn't take long before sleep once again claimed her tired body and mind.

After she was well and truly asleep, Saito went to his lord, hoping that he would answer some of the questions that he had, pertaining to the little miko. She had said a lot today and most of it confused him. He desperately wanted to know what had happened. His lord's brother was a hanyou before… what made him change into a full youkai, Why did she not like them, what was she talking about, when she talked about a sword? What was meant about her soul being torn out. He was so in the dark about everything. He had so many unanswered questions, that he was fit to bursting with them. When he finally got the courage up to ask, his lord he had only stated.

"It is the miko's story to tell. If you want answers, ask her. She may or may not regale you with them as we travel."

For two days they traveled in silence, and slowly as Sesshomaru had wanted to make sure that Kagome had rested enough. InuYasha's group didn't want to press Kagome any further than what Kikyou had already done. They weren't sure of what she would do. They had watched her talking quietly to either Sesshomaru or Saito. They had heard her laugh several times on the return journey, when talking to either of the males, though they had no idea what was being said, as she talked so low that even those with youkai hearing, in their part of the group, couldn't make out her words, but caught the blushes that the young servant kept getting.

Kirara, to Sango's grief wouldn't leave Kagome's side. She watched as her once loyal and loving companion rode on Kagome's shoulder or in her arms or walked beside her, even when Kagome took her bath's at night, Kirara followed.

Miroku had found himself on more than one occasion consoling his wife, not only about the lose of the neko, but of the fact that they wouldn't be having any children as penance for their crimes.

InuYasha was green with jealousy and envy as he watched his former best friend talk and laugh with his brother and his brother's servant. He wanted to be the one that Kagome would come to. He still considered himself her alpha, even with everything that had happened. He wouldn't allow her to be with anyone else. She had made him a promise a long time ago: to always be by his side. And damn it, she was going to keep that promise. He would make her forgive them and be like she used to be.

Kikyou was more than furious. She hadn't been able to speak for two days and she was more than ready to have her voice back. She would make the girl pay for what she has done. Stealing her voice, stealing her ability to give her mate pups, stealing her miko powers, stealing her soul, stealing everything from her. She knew that the girl had to be lying about everything and everyone was believing her.

Saito was very happy, the little miko always found time to talk to him and gave him pointers on how to get stronger to find the right mate for him. She had told him that once he got more confidence in himself and worked hard and maybe even joined his lord's army and got proper training, he would have females flocking to him. He had never blushed so much. He had never thought that he would be able to join the army. He was always told that the best he could ever do, was be a stable hand, tending to his lord's beasts. The miko even told him that she would put in a good word with Sesshomaru about getting him enlisted.

His lord was right, every time he mentioned that he wanted to do something for her in return for helping him so much, she flat out refused, saying it was no problem and that she was glad that she could help him. She never made him feel like he was below her in any way. He had also watched how she interacted with his lord and had noticed a mutual fondness and respect that they held for each other. He knew his lord was attracted to her powers, who wouldn't be. She was such a strong onna and would be able to breed strong pups, even if they would be hanyou. He had also noticed that, she treated his lord like an equal, which was a rarity, since generally speaking any that dared to talk to Lord Sesshomaru the way she did, usually ended up dead. Yet his lord allowed her such liberties. Were his last thoughts before sleep claimed him.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This Chapter lightly touches on what was done to Kagome, no details as I feel that they would be to graphic for most readers. So with respect to you all… no details.

I am Posting Early in order to get a message to a dear friend...

Volkswagenlover: I can't seem to be able to contact you… You have blocked your PM so I cannot send or receive messages from you and I can't reach on FB. Would you please contact me. I am really worried about you as we have not talked since Aug 23.

Chapter 8

When Saito had gotten up enough courage, he had asked her about some of the things she said.

"A youkai witch had created a golem out of ashes and graveyard soil and that she had wanted the golem to collect the shards of the Shikon Jewel for her. She was under the mistaken idea that I was the reincarnation of the miko she wanted, you see, I was the only one that was able to see the Shards, as well as other things most never saw.

"Well anyway, things didn't work out the way the witch wanted. In order to take my soul, she had to kill me using, special herbs and what-not to make my soul let go of my body, so that she could transfer my soul into the golem, but as I lay dying someone called out to the golem, thinking it was the real person, in that instant, I died, but somehow I managed to call back most of my soul, a small piece remained in the golem for a long time. Every time the golem was near, I felt it. My soul wanting to be whole. Sometimes the pain was almost too much to bare. Everyone thought I cried, because the one I had cared for went off to be with the golem, but it was just my soul screaming in pain. He had chosen the golem over me and I had gotten over that and wanted to at least be friends." The thought of all that she lost was sad, but she knew she came out of all of that stronger, but it still hurt.

"It was not the last time someone had tried to steal my soul. Naraku had one of his incarnations attempt to steal it as well. Kanna tried to suck my soul into her mirror and found that she could not, my soul, even missing a piece was far too large." Kagome explained, the others knew the story very well and kept quiet, though Sesshomaru was getting a lesson on exactly how strong the little miko actually was. To have ones soul wrenched from you is a painful endeavor, none save her has ever survived such a thing.

"Why were you the only one to see the Shards?" Saito was curious, he had heard stories about the Jewel and wanted to know more.

"I was born with the Jewel inside of me. I didn't know it was there until my fifteenth birthday. Mistress Centipede actually bit it out of me. I still have the scar from that one." Kagome stated growing quiet. She really didn't want to remember all the times, she had with her once friends. Those were painful.

"You say you have a kit? How did you meet him?" Saito asked, going off topic. He had noticed that she was becoming increasingly more sad, the more she spoke about Jewel.

Kagome smiled a true smile, thinking of her small kit. "He tried to steal the Jewel Shards that I had, so that he could get revenge on the Thunder Brother's for killing his father. His mother died in child birth and with having no other family, I took him in and cared for him like he was my own. He tried to save me, but he was just too small and young at the time. He was easily subdued." Saito was stunned, he never knew a human would take in a youkai child and treat it as their own. She was an amazing creature. She was so open and honest. She answered his questions when asked, though he steered clear of touchy subjects, such as those pertaining to the ones that trailed behind them, never realizing that most of the first part had to do with Kikyou herself.

"You mentioned something about my lord's father and his tomb. You have traveled to the underworld?" He was surprised when she giggled.

"Yes, a couple of times. The first time was when Lord Sesshomaru was looking for his father's tomb to find the fabled Tessiaga. He wanted it for the power it would give him. Though to tell the truth, he didn't need it even back then, he was so very strong. He even dowsed me in his poison..."

"And you lived!?" Saito's couldn't help it when his voice went up in pitch at the surprise, that this little female survived his lord's poison. No one has ever lived to tell the tale. His eyes widened yet again when she laughed.

"Oh yes. It wasn't the last time Sesshomaru and I were on opposite sides of the fence." They heard Sesshomaru growl at that point. "Oh shush, you. I know we are allies now, but at one time we weren't. You also know that I trust you. And I can honestly state that there is less than ten individuals that I can trust with my life and not all of them are humanoid." She stated bluntly while rubbing both Kirara and Ah-Un on the heads smiling.

"Your Lord has also saved me a time or two. Even if he denies it and saying that it wasn't me he was saving." She said while shooting Sesshomaru a knowing look, to which he grunted making her giggle.

"Well back to the sword. Neither of the half-brother's could pull the sword out of the pedestal it was imbedded in. I pulled it out by accident. I had felt the power within the blade and handed it to InuYasha, knowing that it wouldn't work, unless he swore to protect me. Tessiaga: the Earth Sword or The Sword of Destruction, made by their father to protect his human lover and would only work if the person wielding said sword vowed to protect the person that pulled it out, which was me.

"When he had forsaken that duty the blade went silent. I felt it when it did. It couldn't get to me at the time, so it has been sitting where ever he put it, waiting for me to claim it once again or until such time as I die and finds a new master. You see it only worked because of me, it knows me as it also has a bit of my powers in it. Only I can command the sword a new master. If necessary, I can find the blade on my own."

InuYasha had listened to Kagome's story and couldn't believe the things she was saying. All those times when she cried, he thought it was her not wanting him to be with Kikyou, but it was her soul that was causing her the pain. Screaming to be whole. She had never told anyone, what she went through, what she felt.

He didn't know all that much about the Tessiaga. He didn't know that she was the one that was actually in command of the thing. He knew that it went silent after they gave her to Naraku and he just thought it was because he became a full youkai, like his brother.

"This is where we part ways." Sesshomaru stated bluntly, anxious to get rid of the others. Though interrupting the miko in her storytelling. "Miko, release the female from your spell, so that she is free to rant and rave all the way home." The evil glint in his eyes actually made Kagome want to giggle, as she released InuYasha's mate from her silence.

"We're going where you're going. I ain't leaving you alone with Kagome." InuYasha spat as he watched Kagome whip her head around an angry set to her deep blue eyes.

"You are not needed, nor wanted little brother. Where we go, is none of your concern."

"I don't give a rats ass, what you say. Where she goes, we go." InuYasha indicated himself and his companions. Not caring that they weren't wanted by either Kagome or his half-brother. He was not about to let Kagome get away from him, now that she was back.

"Don't you get it. I don't want you or need you." Kagome stated flatly. He had been trying her patients to the breaking point. She didn't know how much more she could tolerate his presence, let alone his caustic mate.

"Fine you don't want us, then we'll just follow you anyways. I ain't leaving you alone with that, Bastard.

"I don't know what you want from me, and I don't care. I don't know why you feel the need to follow me like a lost puppy, but I am tired of it. I am not here for you or your friends, but you are not and never will be mine." She knew her words were bitter and hurtful and truth be told, she couldn't find it in her to care.

"Well you should care." InuYasha spat angrily, he couldn't take her being like this anymore. "I am still your alpha, and as such, you will get over whatever the fuck made you like this, and forgive us already and act like you used to. You promised that you would always be by my side, well I am calling in on that promise. We are all sick and tied of you acting like a bitch, and since my mate can't have pups, because of you, you're going to give us the pups we want. We have questions and you have answers and as your alpha, you will tell us everything that happened to you."

Kagome had had enough, he wanted to know... fine, "so be it". She lunged at InuYasha so quickly, he couldn't follow her moves, until he was flat on his back, unable to move with Kagome's hand pressed tightly against his throat and her powers wrapped so tightly around him, he couldn't move his body.

"Do not come close to us and do not touch us. I will not be held responsible." Kagome stated not waiting for a reply, before turning her full attention back onto InuYasha. "You want to know so bad, what that monster did to me? You want to see and feel what I felt. What I heard and all those that suffered for what you and yours have done. You want to see what your betrayal wrought?" She didn't wait for an answer as she started to chant " _M_ _y mind to your mind, my memories to share, my pain you shall feel, hear what_ _my ears_ _lone have_ _heard. My mind to your mind... receive what is mine alone to share."_ Shesaid over and over, while moving her middle finger from the marking on her forehead to InuYasha's forehead. Once the chant was done and the link formed they stopped moving, their breathing slowed to almost nothing.

"Kill the, Bitch, before she kills InuYasha!" Kikyou screeched. She didn't like the idea that the Bitch was touching her mate. She went to take a step closer, to rip the girl away from her mate, when she was stopped by Miroku.

"You go near them and you will be purified. Can't you feel her powers?!" Miroku spat, he was angry, so very angry. They had all wronged Kagome and here both InuYasha and Kikyou thought that they could further use Kagome or hurt her.

"What? How can she purify anyone? She is just a pathetic, human girl. A worthless copy. A want-a-be miko with no training." Kikyou fumed, she knew that the girl was stronger than she ever was and that if she was doing this level of magic, then she must not only be fully trained, but trained in things that she, herself had never known existed or be capable of doing. She just hated the girl with every fiber of her being.

"Are you that stupid, Kikyou? Can't you feel the power swirling around them. You go near them and you will die." Miroku practically yelled. He was so sick of Kikyou and her attitude. Even one as schooled in remaining calm as he was, was loosing it.

"By all means, Wench. Show us how weak the miko is." Sesshomaru's cold voice chilled everyone. He was beyond pissed, he was fighting with his beast not to interfere with what the miko was doing. If she hadn't done, whatever is was that she had done, he would be ripping his half-brother to shreds.

"Have none of you, learned. The Miko wants nothing to do with any of you. Your betrayal has wrought this and yet you will not accept it. Is it possible, that your betrayal runs deeper than you imagine." Sesshomaru stated, as he walked away to find a tree to sit against, while Kagome was putting InuYasha in his place.

"Shouldn't she forgive us, now that she is back and we're all together again? She has always forgiven anyone for mistakes they made. What makes us so different?" Sango questioned, she was fighting tears. She wanted her friend back. She wanted things to be like they used to be.

"Can't you stop her?" Kikyou was pissed, her mate wanted the bitch to birth his children for him. He wanted the, bitch. Why didn't he want her. "Aren't your powers strong enough to stop whatever it is, she is doing to my mate?"

"Indeed. This one could, but will not. The miko is more than likely teaching the whelp. For that reason and others, this one will not interfere." He stated as he sat at the base of a tree near where the miko's belongings were thrown, when she lunged at InuYasha. Looking over seeing the distraught look on Saito's face.

Inside the mind of InuYasha, Kagome was showing him exactly what happened from the time that she was traded to Naraku, for their selfish desires.

He watched through her eyes as they handed her over and the looks on their guilty faces.

"Take her and give us what we want." InuYasha spat as he pushed Kagome towards Naraku, taking her bow and arrows from her, throwing them to the ground.

"InuYasha, Sango, Miroku?" She pleaded, though everyone ignored her.

"Kohaku, you are free to go. Monk your curse has been lifted."

"What about Kikyou. You said that she would come back, alive."

"She will. Just give her time to return to you. As you know, she travels, a lot. She will come to you in due time.

"NO!" Screamed Shippo. "You can't! Momma!" His small arms trying to each her, but was being held back by InuYasha.

"Shut up!" He watched as he knocked the kitsune out cold, feeling the tears that Kagome shed for her kit as her heart broke.

The next thing he knew, was that he was chained to the ceiling and floor, unable to move or fight. Then the pain started it was so intense, when he screamed in pain it was Kagome's voice he heard. The torture and beatings, the ripping of flesh, the smell of blood thick in the air. The injections of Naraku's miasma, through his tentacles as they stabbed into soft flesh. The snapping of bones as they were broken.

The laughing and taunting. The ridicule of how weak she actually was, she thought that his words were just a repeat, of what she had been hearing for over a year. As images of himself flashed through her mind repeatedly saying how weak, useless and pathetic she was and how much better Kikyou was at everything.

The whispers of the pain he would deliver unto her and promises of the pain, Naraku was going to do too her.

The lives lost. He watched through her eyes as the memories of others begging for mercy, that he refused to give, as he tore them apart for just being in his way, the men, women and children and with every child that lost their lives, new pain grew in his chest and he knew that Kagome had felt the lose of everyone of those lives.

Naraku was even sick enough to show her, her friends and how they all seemed to be so happy with the decisions that they made.

He watched the destruction of lands and people that he had never seen or known, the pain he felt was as if it was his own. And finally, he experienced her rape. Naraku saying that she would breed him offspring, so that he could absorb them, to enable him to become immune to holy powers, as he laughed at her, beat her for her tears and for fighting him, he felt the utter hopelessness and knowing that no one was going to come and rescue her, as he stole her innocence, that lead to the destruction of a monster. The release of power was immense, taking the entire compound with all those that were there. The power was so much that he could feel his body burning and knew that Kagome had suffered badly from burns, she didn't mean to inflict upon herself.

He heard the frantic cries and screams of her family, the same family that had showed him love and had treated him as one of their own. He had witnessed, how she was barely alive when she returned home and how her family saw her: on the edge of consciousness, nude, burned, bloody and broken.

The broken look in her mother's eyes, as she cradled her dying daughter in her arms, the tears that dripped onto her face, as she tried so hard to comfort her mother, but no sound came from her ruined larynx.

Her broken brother, who had worshiped him, as his tears ran down his face, being unable to stop them at the sight of his beloved sister in such a condition. He watched as if it was his own hand, as she reached to wipe the tears from her brother's eyes and failed, due to the broken bones in her arm.

He watched her grandfather's collapse, at seeing his only granddaughter in such a state, that his old heart couldn't handle it.

When she finally released them from the spell, severing the link, she quickly walked over to her bag that she had thrown. Without looking at anyone or saying a word. Everyone watched her and didn't see InuYasha run to the bushes, though all could hear him retching and wondering exactly, what it was that elicited such a strong reaction out of a youkai to make him retch.

Kagome walked off without a word to anyone, she needed a bath, to get the feel of InuYasha and her memories off her skin.

Her aura and powers flaring wildly around her. She needed to get away before she purified anyone. She didn't want to hurt Sesshomaru, Saito, Kirara or Ah-Un.

Once she made it to the river, she placed a barrier around herself, before stripping down and entering the cold water. She was grateful that it was cold, as it did wonders to cool her raging temper.

After scrubbing her body raw, she climbed out drying and dressing in fresh clothes, before she sat on a nearby boulder to meditate. She needed to get her thoughts back in order. She refused to cry, there was no need, she had already dealt with her grief and pain.

Back at camp once InuYasha was finished retching, he jumped into a tree to think about everything that Kagome had showed him, his body was sore, as though he himself had been the one tortured, raped and burned. He didn't know that Naraku would do half of the things that he had done to her. When he heard Naraku teasing her, about how he was a bandit, before he became what he now was, and how he had taken many females with and without consent. The pain and screams still echoed within his mind and body. He wanted to go bathe, just to get the feel of what she shared with him, off of his skin. He couldn't until she returned.

He ignored his mate and friends. He knew that they wanted to know what Kagome had shown him, but he couldn't bring himself to utter the words to explain the vision.

By the time Kagome left his time fifty years prior, she was more broken than he thought a person could be. He had witnessed their betrayal through her eyes. Everything he experienced was through Kagome's eyes and body, he felt her pain as if it was his own.

He didn't know that it was possible for a miko to share memories, like that with anyone. He wondered idly, where she learned the skills.

It wasn't just the betrayal to her and the others that Naraku had hurt, it was to her own family that he had betrayed. He had promised to protect her and he had handed her over to their worst nightmare. For what. A mate that couldn't give him an heir, a mate that hated being youkai, a mate that hated youkai in general. A mate that was once a miko, but hated it. Kikyou was never happy. He had often wondered why he mated her. He had thought that he loved her, but could he honestly say that now, that he was forced to witness things through the eyes of one as pure as Kagome.

He was fighting his body, that wanted to retch again. He knew that their was no way Kagome could ever forgive them for what they did. Hell he couldn't even forgive himself.

He wanted to run, to hide from what they had done. He knew that he could never ask for Kagome's forgiveness.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave her, not now. Not after what she had shown him. He vowed then, that he would protect her, like he should have done so long ago. He would put her first this time.

He wouldn't be the selfish, bastard that he once was. He would regain the use of Tessiaga. He would regain Kagome's trust. He would find a way to undo his mating with Kikyou and have Kagome for himself. He would have to ask his brother if he knew how, their father rescinded his mating. He was determined to make Kagome love him, like she did once so long ago.

He would prove to Kagome, that he would make a good mate this time. He knew that Kagome could make him happy and he would make her happy.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I want to apologize for the last chapter. It was not my intention to upset my readers. It was meant to give a base on the betrayal and where it all started from. It was designed to show why Kagome worked so hard training and learning, and why she would never be able to forgive them for what had happened to her.

Volkswagenlover: I received your message but I was unable to read it as I am still blocked from seeing anything you whether it is incoming or outgoing. Please contact me on FaceBook. I am worried about you.

Chapter 9

"Shouldn't someone go get her? She's been gone for a long time. She could be in trouble." Sango asked, worried her friend would get hurt. She didn't know what happened and she really didn't care. Kagome was back and she was going to start treating her like she used to, and maybe Kagome would come around.

"Leave her be. She will come back, when she is ready." Sesshomaru stated bluntly, not looking at the Slayer or anyone for that matter. All his senses were tuned to the miko's location. He knew she was safe under a barrier. He knew she would need time to collect herself, after feeling her powers and aura flaring and snapping the way that they were.

Saito didn't know what to do or think. Everything was fine until his lords brother opened his mouth, demanding things. He had watched and listened. What he saw frightened him. When Lord InuYasha was released from the spell he and the miko shared. He watched as InuYasha rushed to the bushes to retch. He wanted to know like everyone else, what had happened.

"Mi'lord?" Saito asked quietly, he wasn't sure he should even ask. So he thought of something that he could do for the little miko.

"Hn."

"Do you think, I should try to fix something for Kagome~sama, for when she returns. She might want to eat as humans need more food than youkai, and it has been along time since the miko has eaten anything."

"Yes. She seems to enjoy rabbit." Was all he said, making his servant smile and rush off with Kirara on his heels. Which surprised everyone, but mostly Saito as he stopped, looked at the transformed cat and nodded, before running off into the woods to hunt a rabbit for the little miko.

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised that his servant wanted to do something for the miko. He had been listening to them talk all day. It was nice hearing her soft voice and light giggles. She had reminded him of Rin, but she was so different than his adopted daughter. She had gone through far worse and came out a beautiful woman, even though she appeared ningen, he knew that she was far more than just a simple being.

When she was close enough to him, he had taken in her scent and studied it. She was clearly female, the scent of lilacs, a raging thunderstorm in spring and something not entirely human. Unlike the other humans, Kagome's scent held a hint of something that he couldn't define, though the closest thing he could come up with was light and warmth, that even seemed to warm his cold heart.

He was grateful that his servant was asking questions, as he was getting answers to his many questions and he did enjoy her voice. He was curious about her training and all the things that she had learned in her time away. She was definitely an interesting creature and he wanted to know everything there was about her.

Kikyou was seething with anger, her mate wasn't answering her call. She was so used to having everyone's attention when she wanted it. Now all she got was yelled at, everyone telling her to shut up. All in favor to her wretched reincarnation. She refused to believe that the girl was anything, but her future self. Even her own sister believed, that the girl was her reincarnation.

She had hated the girl from the instant she saw her, she knew that she was the one that had taken her place in the world. She had tried to take InuYasha away from her, even though she never truly loved him, she was lonely and so was he. The man that she wanted while she was still a human, was too intimidated by the powers she had. When she tried to get close to him, he had told her, that it wasn't her, but the fact that she was a priestess and he didn't want the Kami to be angry with him. But he knew it was because she held powers. It was just the way of things, priestess' rarely married.

She had InuYasha almost convinced to use the Jewel to turn human, since she knew that she wouldn't have him as a hanyou, but when she was finally alive again, she was turned into the thing she hated the most. She had mated with InuYasha quickly after arriving, she was angry, that she was turned into a youkai. InuYasha had told her of the trade to make her alive. She was so caught up in the moment that they ended up mating. It was that night that he had turned youkai.

InuYasha had told her that Naraku kept his promise in returning her to the land of the living, that the girl most likely died quickly so that Kikyou could live, and that since her human body was long gone, that it must have been part of Naraku's plan to turn her youkai, to spite them.

Everyone was happy. The monks wind tunnel was gone, the slayer had her brother back, InuYasha had her and she had InuYasha, such as he was.

She knew that InuYasha fell in love with her as did Onigumo, but then again who wouldn't fall in love with her. She was beautiful, intelligent, she was a powerful miko and the reincarnation of the most powerful miko to have ever been born and the creator of the Shikon no Tama. She hated the girl that had stolen her rightful title as the Shikon no Miko. She was nothing, but a pathetic, untrained idiot, that didn't like her place in the scheme of the world.

She wanted to make the girl pay, she wanted her to suffer for ever thinking that she was better than she, herself. She was Kikyou. She wanted to be whom she used to be. The girl will give her the soul she stole. She had hope that once she had her real soul back, that she would be able to turn back into a human and be the miko she was born to be or find a man to marry her or at least bed her.

She new once she got her old body back, she would be a virgin, and everyone knew that once you lost your virginity, you were no longer a miko, you lost your powers. It didn't matter that she had bedded both Naraku and InuYasha while still trapped in a clay body, or the fact that she had bedded others since she mated InuYasha. He just wasn't that aggressive in bed. He was far to gentle.

She had thought of trying to seduce his brother, but the male was just too cold for her tastes. She wanted a male to take care of her, pamper her and give her everything that she derserved.

When she had first returned to the land of the living and had learned that they had betrayed the girl, she had wanted to laugh. She had tried more than once to get rid of her. She was a bit surprised, when Onigumo wanted the girl and not her, but then again the girl could see the shards. Naraku, himself had told her that he feared only two beings and she wasn't one of them. No he feared the Lord of the West and her reincarnation, her copy. She couldn't understand how anyone could fear such a pathetic being. She had wondered if Sesshomaru had a hand in helping the girl to defeat Naraku. Yes, he was a construct of a hanyou: a human that accepted low level youkai into himself, but he was still powerful.

She was so into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the girl return from her bath, until she heard InuYasha jump down from his perch in the tree and run off towards the river without saying a word to anyone. Her lip curled in disgust, as she looked towards the ningen female. She refused to call her by name, she didn't deserve the respect, that she was demanding from everyone. She also noticed, that the ningen was again ignoring her former friends.

If anything the girl should be bowing down to them, thanking them for just being alive and in their time and she should be kissing her feet, just for the privilege of being in her presence. She was Kikyou, mate to the second son of a Lord of the West and a human hime. So by all rights she was a princess in both societies and that, bitch needed to learn her place in the world.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome returned to camp and set her bag next to the tree, that was not too far from him, as she was setting up her bedding. Kirara in her kitten form headbutted the her to gain her attention.

"Miko~Sama, I caught some rabbit. I'm not sure if I cooked it correctly. I have also made sure that your nekomata, was fed." Said a red faced, Saito, as he handed her the rabbit, that was still on the stick, that he had skewered it with to cook.

"Thank you, Saito~San, you didn't have to do that for me." Kagome replied, with a smile on her face. It had been so long since someone did anything nice for her. "Would you care to share it. It's more than I can eat on my own." She said as she dug into her bag for plates and chops sticks, along with her cutting board.

"That is most gracious of you, but you don't have too."

"I insist. You went through all the trouble to catch it and cook it, the least I can do is share it."

Saito didn't know what to do, he looked at his master for any clue, since he knew that his master was watching everything to do with the little miko. With the slightest of nods from his lord, Saito accepted the half rabbit and sat down, near the miko, but not too close. He knew his master would be angry, if he got too close to the miko.

"We will be remaining here for the night." Sesshomaru stated. As it was late afternoon and InuYasha had just left, after his ordeal with the miko. He was grateful that she was much calmer, than when she left. "In the morning we will part company with the others."

"No." Kagome said, as she swallowed the bit of food in her mouth.

"Why do you say that, Miko. I was under the impression, that you did not care to travel with them."

"You're correct, I don't want to travel with them, but while I was meditating, It came to me an old saying. 'Keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer.'. I don't trust them, but I would rather have them under foot, than planning things behind my back. I will not be caught unaware ever again." Kagome stated and lowered her voice so only the two males and the beasts could hear her. "Kikyou is planning something. She is dangerous."

"What do you feel, Miko?" Sesshomaru demanded an answer. He didn't trust the female. If she was planning on harming Kagome, he would make sure she paid dearly.

"It's more than what I feel, I can see it in her aura and the way she carries herself. She is full to the brim with hate and anger towards me. I would rather see it coming, than having to watch over my shoulder, waiting for her to strike." She stated watching his golden orbs.

"Your half-brother got a lesson, that he won't soon forget. I worry though, I can feel that he is very determined about something. I don't know what and that is what worries me." She explained, sensing Sesshomaru's own determination.

"Sango and Miroku seem truly remorseful for what happened, but I can't be sure, if it's because of me or the fact that they can't have offspring, because of their actions or the lose of her brother." She knew that she would have to watch those two closely, just in case.

"They all bare watching. Unfortunately, InuYasha and Kikyou," his lip curled in disgust at the wench's name. It was evident that he didn't like her. "Are part of this ones pack. If I had known about the betrayal, this one would not have accepted them within the pack. This one cannot undo something, that was done so long ago, prior to his acceptance. If it becomes known of their betrayal, then this ones acceptance of them, it would ruin the West." He was seething, and everyone within the group knew it. What InuYasha had done knowingly or not, would state that he, condoned the betrayal on the Shikon no Miko. I could also seriously hinder his want to court and mate said miko.

"So, he betrayed you as well?" Kagome asked, her eyes downcast, fighting the despair that the others caused, on top of their other betrayals. Just how deep were the betrayals.

"It is not your fault, Miko."

"It was not yours either. They betrayed so many. Just to get what they wanted." Kagome stated sadly, with a hint of anger.

"That is true, but know this, Miko, they have not been content." Kagome's head snapped up, to meet the slight smirk on the others face.

"What do mean?"

"InuYasha's mate, is a foul beast, as you have seen these last few days, that is how she always is." Kagome wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. She wouldn't want to wish the hateful female on anyone, but then again, she didn't wish it, InuYasha did. She started to giggle at her own thoughts. She didn't like when others suffered, but after everything she had gone through, it was like being able to see justice being served.

"There's an old say, 'careful of what you wish for, you just may get it'. I guess he got what he wished for and more." Kagome tried to hide her smile and failed.

"Hn." Sesshomaru smirked agreeing with her.

"Do you know of the others?" She asked, quietly.

"This one does not know. They are rarely seen."

"Well, it looks like we have our hands full, between the Necromancer and InuYasha and crew."

"Indeed. Rest, Miko. We will be leaving shortly after first light."

"Fine, but know this, Sesshomaru. I don't need as much rest as most humans." With that she stood, taking the dishes to wash. When she returned, she settled against a tree, weapons at the ready, while she rested against the tree, listening to everything, while her senses where on high alert.

She heard when InuYasha returned to camp, his aura was still not calm, but that was a rare thing in itself. He was rarely calm, he was always agitated, when he was a hanyou. She did take note, that he didn't seem to want to talk to his companions. His aura kept flipping to the point where she had to block him from her senses, as he was making her nauseous.

Kikyou's aura was still angry, to the point if it was water it would be boiling. Sango and Miroku were giving off waves of shame and guilt.

It didn't matter how any of them felt, she wasn't here from them, but that didn't mean that she could ignore them entirely either. They all bore watching. She meant what she said. They were a danger to others and she would make sure that they didn't hurt anyone else, if she could help it. There were too many individuals hurt by their betrayal and the list was growing.

It had surprised her greatly, the things that Sesshomaru told her. They even betrayed him and tied his claws, so that he couldn't retaliate against them, lest he ruin his own reputation. They just added another name to the long list. It made her loath them all that much more.

Sesshomaru was fair and just, if he accepted his half-brother into his pack. She wondered where in the pack he fit. She would have to ask. If she was thinking correctly, he would be the beta, since Sesshomaru was the alpha and that left Sesshomaru in a very sticky place. With her not being a part of the pack, she was just an outsider, asking for aid or alliance.

What made things even more sticky for him, was the fact that she was a miko. She would have to leave after she got Shippo, that is if he wanted to come with her. She couldn't ruin Sesshomaru's reputation anymore than she had.

If Shippo didn't want to travel with her and fight, then she would go on her own. She was used to being alone. She had been alone for a long time. It had been nice to have traveling companions. Well she wouldn't be totally alone, she would have Kirara. That made her smile internally.

But, for however long it took to get to Shippo, she had to watch her back... _Damn, I would still have to travel with InuYasha and company,_ She couldn't leave them behind. Kikyou was the biggest threat at this point, right next to the necromancer. She would have to do something soon to keep her under control.

As she rested, her thoughts ran wild on how she could subdue the inu, when an evil thought sparked. InuYasha still wore the beads. She wondered if they still worked.

So while playing that she was asleep, she mumbled "Sit." The accompanying loud thud, and her startled awaking, from the expletives coming from said youkai, as he lay in an InuYasha shaped whole, made her giggle, while everyone looked at her. She was looking at the InuYasha shaped crater and knew that with her greater powers, it took less force to implant him into the ground and she also noticed that the spell lasted longer than it used to.

"It's good to know, that they still work." She looked to Sesshomaru, seeing amusement in his golden eyes.

"Indeed."

She looked over at the poor stunned Saito. "He wears subduing beads, with a single word from me, he gets planted into the ground. I used to have to subdue him, when he was being... overly stubborn." She smiled.

Turning her focus back on Sesshomaru and whispering so the others wouldn't hear her, she made a request. At his slight nod, she smiled the largest smile, he had seen since her return.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered to her husband. They sat further away from InuYasha and Kikyou, they weren't happy with either of them at this point and didn't really want to be near them, but wanted to be part of the group. They wanted to be near Kagome. She was once their friend and they dearly wanted to have that back.

"What is it, dearest?" He had stopped groping her or others long ago. He loved the attention, but since he married it wouldn't be proper to do that to women, let alone his wife in public, so now he only groped her in private.

"I'm worried." Sango stated, never taking her eyes off of Kagome. "What if she never forgives us. I want my friend back."

"Even if she does forgive us, it will never be the same, Sango. Whatever Naraku did to her, must have been terrible for her to loath us, as much as she does. Have you not seen the pain she carries? She tries to hide it and does well, but when she grabbed InuYasha, I saw it clearly."

"She is so much stronger now. Colder. She is nothing like she used to be, and Kirara wants nothing to do us anymore. Kohaku left us. We can't have children. I don't know what to do anymore. We made so many mistakes, and what do we have to show for it. Nothing. If we would have just fought Naraku like we should have. Kagome would still be Kagome, you would have lost the Wind Tunnel, Kohaku could have lived and we would have been able to have children. I wish we could go back and make things right."

"Unfortunately we can't, but we can try to prove ourselves to her now. By being loyal, like we should have been all along. Protect her like we should have done. She needs to know that we won't betray her again."

"All of this stinks. If we are loyal to Kagome, then we betray InuYasha. It's a lose, lose deal."

"I know Sango. No matter what we do, we will still be betraying one of our friends. That is the price we pay, for what we have done. I know we have never talked about any of this until now. We ignored what was right for our own selfishness. We have to be patient, we have to be there for when Kagome needs us. Between this necromancer, Kikyou and InuYasha, she is going to need all the backing and protection she can get."

"Do you really think that they could be a danger to Kagome?" Sango asked, concerned for her once dear friend, that she had thought of as a sister.

"Yes. You know yourself, how cruel she can be and how determined he can be."

"You're right."

"Get some rest. We will need to be up early, as we have another hard day of traveling."

"Alright." Sango said as she laid down to rest, so many things running through her mind, made falling asleep a challenge.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I want to apologize to any that have not heard from me after sending reviews. For some odd reason, I have not been able to see any reviews since Sept 23. Well they finally fixed it on Sept 28.

Question to all my readers and reviewers… I sit here just about everyday and eat ramen. My question to you is, should I have Kagome make ramen one night? I am working on ch 24 and my muse and I want to add the ramen and would like all of your input on this one… just a bit of payback.. as it were… and the choices would be either chicken or beef as those are the only flavors I eat.

Chapter 10

The Sun was just cresting the horizon. The peace of the morning was disturbed by arguing from the other side of camp. Kagome was shaking her head wondering if she should use the beads.

"Silence." Sesshomaru demanded, without having to raise his voice. It just proved how much an alpha male, he truly was, when the others all went silent.

"You will all be traveling with this one's group. You will be on you best behavior, lest the Miko punish you." He stated, giving Kagome a wicked look that made her blush, which didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

 _He likes you._ Kirara teased.

 _'Hush. We are just friends.'_ Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked over to Saito and talked quietly for a moment, before Saito climbed on top of Ah-Un and took to the skies. When Sesshomaru looked back at her, he smirked giving her a knowing look, causing her to smile. If he had his way, he would keep making her smile, it looked good on her face.

Just as she was about to ask, how long it would take to get to their next destination, InuYasha opened his mouth.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, where are we going? I thought we were headed back to the palace."

"As usual, little brother, you are mistaken. This one is bringing the Miko to retrieve her kit." Kagome watched as InuYasha's face paled a bit. She had a feeling that the reunion would prove to be quite interesting, if what Sesshomaru had told her was true, which she had no doubts it was, since he never lied. He didn't have too, when the truth could be so much more amusing.

"Why do we have to go with _her_ , to get some worthless, _kit_." Kikyou spat too late. She was pinned to the nearest tree, her breath knocked out of her, her arms pinned to her sides, preventing her from clawing the miko. When she looked up, the eyes she was looking into, actually frightened her, more than even Naraku at his worst or even Sesshomaru. Kagome's eyes were glowing with pure rage, as her powers licked the inu female. Kikyou found that she couldn't even scream, with the hold Kagome had on her throat.

"Talking bad about me is one thing, but talking trash about my son, will only get you killed. Do you hear me, youkai. You even _think_ about harming him and I _will_ end _you_." Kagome's voice was calm, too calm for the rage everyone felt coming from the small female.

Sesshomaru was the only one brave enough to walk up to Kagome, placing his large hand on her arm, that was pinning Kikyou to the tree, not pulling her away, but resting it there to make sure he had her attention. "Kagome, she will not harm your son. Let her go." Sesshomaru spoke softly, looking at Kagome and seeing her powers fade rapidly back into her body, as she released Kikyou, before he turned to the female.

"Listen well, wench, for this one will not say it again. You are to keep your mouth shut. If you have to be disciplined again, this one will take great pleasure in ripping your tongue out. You may be the beta's female, you will never be alpha female and as alpha of this pack and Lord over these lands, you would do well to remember your place. And you little brother are to keep her in line, lest you be punished as well." Sesshomaru watched as his half-brother paled, at the threat of punishment. The last time his brother punished him, he was laid up for a week.

"You and I have much to discuss when time allows." With that said he turned, placing a hand on Kagome's back. He didn't bother watching as his brother's face paled considerably, at the mention of having a _talk_. InuYasha had a feeling, he knew what it was that Sesshomaru wanted to talk about, and was not looking forward to it. On top of everything else, he knew he had much to answer for.

"Come, it will take days, to reach your kit on foot."

Kagome was so stunned that Sesshomaru said her name, and that he had actually touched her, that she followed behind him with a goofy grin on her face. She never felt Kirara nudge her. Until she heard InuYasha berating his mate, for her behavior.

"Miko." Sesshomaru spoke quietly, gaining said miko's attention. "What is that look on your face?"

"You said my name. You have never said my name before. It just surprised me is all, let alone the fact that you touched me, without trying to kill me."

"Hn." Was his usual reply, making Kagome giggle.

"Did you send Saito~San, to get what I think?"

"Indeed. Have you thought of what you needed."

"Yes." Kagome answered with a smirk on her face, causing her eyes to glitter, with mischief that would make a kitsune proud.

"Kikyou, if you don't learn to keep your mouth shut, you could get us all killed. Is that what you want?" Demanded an irate InuYasha. He was talking lowly, so as not to gain his brother's attention again. Kikyou had been pushing things too far and knew, that his brother was being lenient with them up until now. He didn't want to push either Kagome or his brother much further.

"He should be treating us better than that, Bitch. You are the second son and a prince in both human and youkai society." Spat Kikyou, she refused to be submit to anyone.

"You don't get it, do you. I may be beta, but Sesshomaru is _Alpha_. What he says goes. He could and would kill all of us. He has the right as alpha. He has stated that and you won't listen. I maybe a prince in both realms, but it means nothing." He spat, swiping his hand out to emphasize his point. "I was born a hanyou and I can't claim rights to either and not being able to have heirs, I can't even attempt to claim anything. I'm lucky with what I have. Sesshomaru could take it all way, since _we_ can't have pups. Don't you see."

"Then you need to stand up to him and make him see reason. Why should he protect _her_. She isn't even pack. She isn't the alpha female. That should be _me_ , since I am the only female in this _pack_." Kikyou was pissed, why wouldn't anyone listen to her.

"No you're not, Kikyou. Rin is higher rank than you. She is Sesshomaru's adopted daughter or did you forget that too. Sesshomaru has stated that Kagome is under his protection, that also means that she is to be protected by him and the West, with Kagome under his protection, so is anyone that she claims is hers and that means Shippo. Everyone knows Kagome adopted him and he her. You hurt either of them and you're as good as dead and us along with you. We have been charged by _our_ Alpha and Lord to protect Kagome and Shippo. So shut your yap. He can charge you and us with treason. Kagome is an ally to the West. You can start a war, with your actions and mouth."

"Then that means that you want _her_." She wasn't listening, hearing only things that were important to her. "You want her, so she can give your heirs."

"Not anymore." He replied looking sullen. The images Kagome showed him, playing again in his mind, making him to want to rush to the bushes.

"What did she show you?" Kikyou demanded. "I have the right to know, I am your mate after all." Kikyou demanded, she wanted ammunition to throw at the wretched girl. She wanted to watch the girl suffered, while she gloated.

"I.. I can't talk about it. Just keep your mouth shut or you'll kill us all." InuYasha said as he walked away. He couldn't talk to Kikyou about what he witnessed. He knew that she would find enjoyment in Kagome's pain and suffering. He had always known that Kikyou hated Kagome more than she hated anyone, he had hoped that once they mated, that she would let go of it. He had chosen her, even if now he regretted it.

Sango and Miroku noticed the sullen look on InuYasha's face, when Kikyou mentioned what Kagome had done. They knew from his reaction to it, with him retching the way he did and then him running off, that it wasn't anything good, or anything that they were anxious to hear.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" Kagome spoke quietly, so the others wouldn't hear, since they were now closer to them than they were before, with Saito and Ah-Un gone.

"Hn."

"I was just thinking."

"You do that a lot, Miko."

"Very funny. But what I was thinking is that, I may need something from you, to make this work more efficiently." Kagome whispered.

"And that would be, what exactly?"

"Just a single strand of your hair, a drop of your blood and your trust."

"Explain."

"Well, the strand of hair and the droplet of blood, would not only make it so that it works for me, but for you, and the trust is that I wouldn't use your hair or blood for something evil, besides your hair is far stronger than simple string."

"Indeed." He reached up plucking a single strand of his long hair from his head, handing it to her. He trusted her and knew she would never do anything evil. She was too kind hearted for something like that. "Do you have a vial?"

Kagome stared at the single strand now sitting in her hand. She couldn't believe that he just handed her, his hair. It showed how much he trusted her and that alone made her heart soar. Gently she wrapped the long strand around her hand, before placing it in one of her pouches at her waist.

Pulling a small vial, like she had use for the Shards, handing it to him. She watch as he poked a finger with the claw of his thumb, letting several droplets fall, before the wound closed. He put the cork stopper on the bottle and handed it to her. She placed the vial with the strand of hair, in one of her pouches. It was the safest place to keep things.

"Thank you." She whispered, knowing that he knew, what this meant to her. She looked up in time to see him give a small nod of his head. "Once placed, only you or I will have the power to remove them." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru nodded, with a pleased look on his face. He knew that he would never remove the item in question, even in death.

They had walked until high sun, with Kagome flitting off to collect herbs and roots and whatever else she was doing. Her smile was infectious as most of the group smiled at her childlike behavior, but with her wearing black and blue and all of her weapons, she looked just as dangerous, as not a sound was heard from her feet as she moved, only the slight rustle of her clothes.

When Kagome's head snapped up, looking into the sky, Sesshomaru looked at her, stretching his senses, he could feel Ah-Un returning, quicker than expected.

"Saito~san and Ah-Un are returning." She said with a smile adorning her child like face, her face mask and hood were lowered, she had been enjoying the breeze that fluttered across her visible skin.

"We rest here then." With that, he found a tree to lean against, as Kagome flitted about making a small fire and digging some of her own supplies from her bag and made a small pot of rice, that she added dried bits of meat and some dried vegetables."

By the time Saito and Ah-Un landed the meal was finished cooking and she was placing some into three bowls.

"I know you don't like human food, but would you like to try some, Sesshomaru?" He was about to decline, but it actually smelled good, so he nodded his head, making Kagome beam with happiness, that she could get him to try her cooking.

After handing Sesshomaru his food, Kagome handed Saito a bowl. He was about to protest, but one look from his lord and he knew he didn't dare. So taking the bowl gratefully, he bowed and sat near Ah-Un.

Grabbing her bowl she sat between the males, and was glad to see their reaction to her cooking.

"Interesting." Sesshomaru stated. It actually tasted good, not like most human foods.

"This is very good, thank you, Miko~sama."

"Thank you." She replied blushing at the compliments.

"Were there any problems acquiring the items?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"No, my lord. They were most gracious to be of service, once I told them whom it was for." Saito said as he stood quickly to get the package for his lord, as he went to hand it to his lord, he was directed to give it to the miko.

Kagome took it and unwrapped the cloth around the wooden box, lifting the lid she was shocked, but very pleased. She took the hair and the small vial that Sesshomaru had given her and placed it within the box, before closing it and placing it in her pack.

After the meal was consumed and she washed the bowls and pot, putting them away, she watched as Sesshomaru stood, understanding that it was time to go again. Everyone fell into their places with a still grumbling Kikyou, whom everyone was ignoring.

"How much time will you need?" Sesshomaru asked, as they had gained a little distance between them and the group following them.

"About three hours. I will need to concentrate, to do this correctly."

"We will stop early this evening, while you bathe, you will have the time you need." He knew her love of bathing and was quite willing to accommodate her in that aspect. Far too few humans bathed often and knowing that Kagome wasn't like the rest pleased him. He hated filth, he himself generally bathed after everyone had gone to sleep.

"Thank you." Kagome said falling back to continue her chat with Saito, as she had plenty of stories to tell him. He was a great listener.

"So Saito~san, what did you want to hear about next?" Kagome asked, surprising Saito.

"Oh! Um, Can you tell me about where you're from and what it's like?"

"That's a big one. Alright, well I was born and raised on a shrine. I lived with my mother, grandfather and my younger brother." Kagome's voice turned sad, making Saito regret asking.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Saito said, bowing his head.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind sharing my family. They were great. My grandfather was a bit senile, but a kind man, he past away a long time ago. My mother is probably gone now. My younger brother, has a wife and two children and he has grandchildren that could pass as my siblings."

"What of your father?" Saito asked, curiously.

"My father died when I was still very young. My mother was pregnant with my brother when he died in an accident."

"I am curious, Miko~sama, is everyone in your family, blessed with long lives? Humans don't generally live long."

"No, humans don't live as long as youkai, my grandfather was seventy, when he past, my mom is eighty-three, my brother is sixty-one and could pass as my grandfather. They look like most humans at that age. I'm different. I'm not sure if it is a blessing or a curse." With those words the others listened even more closely.

"When I went home fifty years ago, I had started to train and learn as much as I could. I traveled by the good graces of the temples and shrines. I had to change my identity... who I was, about every ten years. Humans don't like it when you don't age, like they do. I had to hide who I was." She explained.

"I changed my name and place of birth, with there help. I got most of my weapons and clothes as gifts and what I didn't get as gifts, I earned the money for. Living in shrines and monasteries is cheap, so I was able to take what I learned, to earn money. I made different potions that helped heal people, I trained children and their parents would pay me. When I wasn't training, I was learning different things to help others. I learned all about plants and what they can do. I learned how to fight, to protect myself and those I care about."

"You went home? Why not stay to train and learn here?" He asked, curiously.

"I couldn't. My job here was done. The Shikon was made whole and wished upon and it sent me home." She didn't go into detail on anything, just giving enough to sate curiosity.

"You are the Shikon no Miko?" He asked stunned, he had heard stories of the Jewel and was glad that he was far away from it.

"Yes, I told you that yesterday, but it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be." Kagome's voice turned solemn, she really didn't want to talk about that part of her life.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's okay. It's not something I like to think about."

"I understand and again my apologizes, Miko~sama." Saito bowed low, feeling guilty for making her so sad.

"Well anyways, what else did you want to know?"

He didn't say anything for a few moments and just watched as she once again bounced off to collect some more plants.

"If I may ask, why do you collect so many plants?" Saito asked as she returned.

"I use plants for lots of things. Making potions for healing. Poultices to help heal wounds faster, antidotes for poisons, burns, to help one sleep. I can also make poisons, and what is called a bomb." Kagome stated as her thoughts drifted to a possible way for others to help in the fight, but she would need help and she would need to run it by Sesshomaru. "I can also make charms and such." Which gave her another idea.

She had so many ideas running through her head, that she lapsed into silence and was so deep into her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed that Sesshomaru stopped and she bumped into him.

"Ow! My nose." Kagome said, rubbing said appendage. Saito had his eyes wide open expecting his lord to berate Kagome, but he did something that blew the minds of everyone. His lord bent down to Kagome's ear and spoke quietly to her, making the little miko turn a brilliant shade of red.

"It would be wise to not get so lost in your thoughts, Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, sending his warm breath ghosting over her skin, sending shivers down her spine and causing her to blush. She hadn't been this close to a male other than her brother since she returned home, not wanting to be touched by any male, unless it had to do with training.

When he pulled away from the red faced miko, he had a small smirk on his face. "We will camp here." He stated loud enough for all to hear, as he walked over to a tree and sat down, watching as Kagome pulled herself back together, after his little stunt.

AN: I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story…

I think that I am going to answer your reviews this way, it seems to be a bit easier now that I can see your reviews.

Sci-fi Miko: all is not as it seems… you will learn later what actually happened with the wish.

Ree San: InuYasha has always been selfish… I doubt that he will ever really change. As far as Sesshomaru and Kagome they will find time…

Katelyn: Sango and Miroku are delusional as well. They think that where Kagome was always so forgiving in the past that she would still be the same… Remember they didn't see what InuYasha had so they are still clueless. Kagome needed the training to help her vent her anger and rage… through her training she realized some of those that were actually betrayed by one single act…

Yes, Grandpa died of heart failure at seeing Kagome so broken – It changed them all.

Alexis Night: he will learn sooner or later – later he is too thick headed.

Eath'sChild93: that and much more…

Rlmpcc110511: Saito will be important as you will see.

As far as Kikyou goes… join the club… lol

Sango and Miroku – I have to agree with you. The betrayal runs deeper than they release. They don't know about the rape or the extent of the torture Kagome lived through. They believe that since she was so forgiving that she would forgive them. It isn't that easy this time, too much damage was done with one simple act.

Sesshomaru and Kagome will be getting moments – remember Kagome hasn't been back all that long as of yet.. things will start to pick up in a bit.

Guest: It may be frustrating and I am sorry about that. They are all important to the story. Most of the story is already either written or planned out. Just be patient

Mystic: I am thinking over the transformation you asked about… I do like what you said and will give it much thought.

About Kikyou and her indiscretions – well that will come to light as time goes by. I will also explain how she managed to hide it from not only InuYasha, but Sesshomaru as well. About the rest of Kikyou's thought process… well she isn't firing on all cylinders.

Sorry for the miss understanding about Naraku and the parallel overlaps – that will be made clear later. As I have already written that chapter explaining a few things – I will say it had nothing to do with Naraku.


	11. Chapter 11

AN:

Comments to you reviews are at the bottom...

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru sat leaning against his tree, with a smug smirk on his face. He had not only taken in the miko scent, but also the slight scent of her arousal. He knew that she hadn't been touched in fifty years, which very much pleased him, her scent was ever so intoxicating.

He wondered not for the first time, how the little miko would take his suit. He thought that he would never have the chance to be with her. His brother had told him that she died. At that point he had closed off his feelings, knowing that he would never find another like her.

He had been looking for a mate, for the past three years, but finding none that both sides of himself wanted. He knew he needed an heir. Especially after learning that his brother's female was incapable of breeding. His mother and council had been pushing him into mating a noble female, but none of them intrigued him, they were all greedy and needy, not unlike his brother's wench. He did not need a female like her. He would end up killing the female, if he was forced into that kind of relationship.

He was ever more grateful that he never tried to breed with the bitch. Just the thought of him having to touch her or her him, made him want to retch, as it was he had to fight the shudder that wanted to travel up his spine. Besides even if she was able to breed, he wouldn't breed with such a weak and pathetic creature as her.

He turned his thoughts back to the little miko and watched as she made her dinner, the fire nekomata, in her kitten form sat next to the miko and watched her every move. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Saito tending to Ah-Un. His brother was once again sulking, his mate was muttering under her breath, the Slayer and Monk were talking lowly to each other, as the Slayer prepared something for them to eat. For once camp was somewhat quiet, allowing him to study his favorite thing.

She was proficient in her movements, not wasting her energy. Her eyes and thoughts were closed to him, as she concentrated on making her meal. He wondered idly as to what her thoughts were and if she was thinking of him as he was her.

She would be the perfect mate, more so now than in times past. He knew that she was loyal to a fault, caring, brave, intelligent, strong, willful, stubborn, she could defend herself and others, as she keeps proving, she was beautiful even for a human born. She could be cold and hard, yet soft and gentle. After she had left his palace, it was abuzz with talk of the strong miko.

The things that she could do amazed even him. He had never known a miko to posses such skills. Her powers were on a level with his and that pleased and intrigued him. He knew that his life would never be boring. She knew to stand her ground and when to back down, that was an important quality that he demanded. No, he would never subdue her, as it would be a crime. He would need to talk to her soon about courting. He would not allow another to take her away from him. With that set, he let his mind wonder.

He began thinking of different ways to fluster the miko. He knew that his closeness and his breath against her ear, had caused her to become slightly aroused, as she blushed a beautiful shade of red and her heart rate had increased. He was making plans to do that often. He wanted her to be used to his closeness. He knew that he had to go slow with her. Especially after the lesson she gave InuYasha. She hadn't said anything, but her reaction and the fact that she took an extended bath, was all he needed to know, that she had informed his half-brother that she had been raped, because of him. The one good thing out of all of this, was that he knew she trusted him and that would work in his favor.

When he finally took her as his, she would know that no one would ever harm her in such away again. He knew that she wouldn't submit like most females, and truth be told, he didn't want her too. To subdue a creature such as she, would ultimately ruin her. He didn't want to see the light in her eyes and aura to fade. They made the world a brighter, better place.

The more he was around her the more he liked it, she was addicting. He wasn't able to be with her so long ago, for many reasons. One was his stupid pride, the fact that she was human or at least appeared human and would bare hanyou offspring, he had thought that his idiotic half-brother would have mated her, but he had betrayed the little miko, had mated the once undead miko, now an inu female. He was quite pleased when she returned. It gave him, his second chance to be with her.

Did he love her, he wasn't sure. He had never felt love or had ever been in love, so the emotion was foreign to him. He knew that he cared for her, wanted to protect her, hell he wanted to revive Naraku, just so that he could kill him, for what he did to her. He wanted to kill InuYasha for what he did to her. He knew that she only skimmed over the details of her time with the disgusting hanyou. He hoped that someday, she would tell him everything. But until then he would be patient, with his little miko.

 _I told you, that he liked you._ Kirara teased Kagome, as she sat beside her and watched her make her dinner.

 _'As a friend maybe. He could never love someone like me. I'm a miko and a human, He would need a youkai female to give him an heir.'_ Kagome replied. She couldn't get the big inu out of her thoughts, since he whispered into her ear. Even now she had to fight the blush, that wanted to bloom on her cheeks. She was feeling like a school girl again. She had felt her heart race when he breathed into her ear and with his closeness. He was making her feel things that she didn't understand and didn't know how to handle, what made it worse was that she couldn't talk to anyone about what she was feeling. She was so confused.

 _Don't sell yourself short, miko. I have been watching him. I have smelled his want for you._ She didn't lie about that. Her nose may not be as good as an inu's, but being so close, she couldn't help but scent it. She had also scented the miko's want of the big inu and she approved, even though he was dog. He would treat her well and wouldn't hurt her, and that is what she needed, so she would help the inu as much as she could, by letting the miko know that he was interested in her.

 _'That's nonsense, Kirara. He needs a youkai female, preferably inu. He has stated numerous times that humans were disgusting. I can understand why, he would think that. His father left his mother, to be with a ningen, had InuYasha and died. Since then he has hated them. Besides he deserves someone better than me. I am damaged goods, Kirara. No one is going to want me.'_ She said forlornly. She had been attracted to Sesshomaru a long time ago, though she knew he was out of bounds. His dislike of the human race was well known. The only human, he ever cared about was Rin and she was like a daughter to him.

Sighing dejectedly, she scooped out some food from her pot, she offered some to Sesshomaru. He nodded his head accepting the food she offered, with a small bow of his head, in thanks.

Then she took a bowl to Saito and again he was about to decline, but saw the sad look on her face and graciously accepted the bowl, sitting next to Ah-Un, as the dragon ate his dinner.

She took the remaining bowl and sat once again between the males, Kirara by her side. She didn't talk as she tried to calm her thoughts. She needed a level head to do what was needed this night. She needed to be able to concentrate.

"What is taking them so long?" Asked an anxious teen.

"It's only been a few days. Give them a break, besides you know how he is. He could be making them walk." Stated his male companion.

"Why would he want to walk, when he can get here so much faster."

"You should know how he is, by now. He does things his way and no amount of pushing, will make him go any faster or slower than he wants." Answered a young female as she placed her hand on the anxious teens shoulder.

"But, I need to know if it's _her_. I have waited so long. I feel like I'm gong to burst from having to wait."

"Well then, let's put all that energy into something constructive. We need to prepare for when the do arrive." The young male, stated clapping the teen on the shoulder.

"Fine." The teen answered grudgingly, as he turned his thoughts to other things.

"So, there is discord within the group. This should prove most interesting." Looking at one of her pets, standing within the room. "You will keep watch. Do not get too close. The miko and Dai-youkai will sense you. I need more information. Report back once you learn anything and I do mean anything."

"Was that damn, miko, the cause of that powerful wave a few days ago? If so, she could ruin everything!" An exasperated female questioned.

"I need a way to dispose of that miko. I need to know her weakness's. I will also need to know, if the dai-youkai has a weakness. It would be most beneficial." The figure grinned, imagining all their plans coming to fruition. "Also, get me more information on that inu female, she may be of use."

"I'll be back. I'm going to bathe." Kagome stated, as she stood grabbing her bag.

"I'll come with you. I could use a bath as well." Sango said hopefully. She knew Kagome would be amendable to having company, while she bathed. Besides she was always good at getting Kagome to open up and talk while in the bath.

"No." Kagome stated blunted. She didn't need another with her, she sure as hell didn't need anyone seeing her markings. No, she wasn't ashamed of them, they were who she was, but that didn't mean she wanted others to see them.

"Why not? We used to take bathes together all the time."

"No. I bathe alone." Kagome bit out coldly, in her soft tones.

"But..."

"I said no, Slayer. I don't trust you or any of you to watch my back, while I bathe."

"Kagome, it's been fifty years. Shouldn't you let go of whatever is, that happened to you and move on? Why can't you forgive us? You used to forgive so easily. Why is this so different? Why do you hate us, so much? What happened to you?" Sango asked firing question after question at Kagome as they stood facing each other.

Kagome laughed a hollow, bitter laugh, it was far from her warm laughter. This was cold, hard and filled with disgust. Everyone in the group was looking at her, wondering if she lost it.

"Ask InuYasha," she spat his name, as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "Just how deep your betrayal actually was." They all turned to the once hanyou and watched as he turned slightly green.

"Kagome..." InuYasha whispered.

"He can't tell you any of what I showed him, unless I give consent to do so, but he can tell you, just how far reaching your decisions have reached. You are all alive right now, because of my good will and that can change if you press me." She spat, her anger flaring.

"Each and everyone of you are betrayer's. To your calling, your clan, your family, your world and mine, that is not including what you all have done to me. You don't know me and honestly, I don't want to know you. You have all proven who and what you are. You are only here, because I deem it necessary. I will never allow any of you that close to me again." She stated looking at each in turn.

"It was always what you wanted. Your desire to be a youkai. Forsaking who you really are. You betrayed my family, with your promises to protect me." She pinned InuYasha with a cold hard stare.

"You wanted to be alive. You didn't care who you hurt, stealing innocent souls, condemning them." She turned her glare onto Kikyou.

"You wanted the Wind Tunnel gone. Ignoring the sacrifices of your father and grandfather." Miroku shrunk back, when she turned her cold glare onto him.

"You wanted your brother back. Neglecting the fact that Naraku took your entire clan." Her glare finally landing on Sango again.

"You want to know what happened to me. You couldn't handle it. You who should have known better, than any other, what Naraku was capable of. All of you for that matter. He took your entire village, he took your family, he took your love and he took your life." She ground out.

"I will never forgive you. Ever." She stated with finality. "Never did you take into consideration, that your choices were wrong, or the many you hurt. How many died? We were the only ones trying to stop him and you traded the fight for freedom, for your selfish desires. You all got what you wanted. How can you expect me to forgive you. If I did, then I would be betraying all those that have lost, so much more than myself." A sad look crossed her eyes briefly, before it was gone.

"I will tell you this. This is as loud as I will ever be able to speak, no amount of healing can repair the damage. When I returned home, I was left without the ability to speak at all. I hope you are all happy, with your choices." She didn't take her eyes off of them. She could feel their guilt and shame.

Even InuYasha didn't know the full extent, of what happened to her. Sesshomaru and Saito just sat their listening to the pain and rage in her quiet voice, being grateful that she didn't feel that way towards them.

"Now if you will excuse me or not, I am going to bathe." She turned, ignoring the everyone walking off towards the river, for her much needed bath and to work on the item, that she had discussed with Sesshomaru.

 _Kagome, do wish for me to come with you?_ Kirara asked sadly, she had felt the pain and anger her friend was feeling as she tore into their old companions.

 _'No, stay with Saito. I need to do something. I'll be safe under a barrier. Just make sure none of the others attempt to follow me.'_

 _Take your time and relax. Don't worry, the big inu will watch your back._

 _'Kirara!'_

 _He likes you and will help protect you._

 _'I don't need protection.'_ Kagome told the nekomata.

 _Silly Miko._

After Kagome was gone, Sesshomaru turned to his half-brother, with loathing in his eyes and tone. "Why do you not tell them, little brother? Tell them how far _your_ betrayal and deceit has reached, for what you have gained. Then tell this one, if it was worth the price?" Sesshomaru asked, watching as InuYasha paled. He could hear the Slayer, as she was once again crying into the Monk's chest.

"Tell, this one, Slayer. Why do you weep? Do you weep for your betrayal or do you weep, because you are now starting to pay the price?"

"We.. I didn't stop to think. I was just so tired of all the fighting. We all were and I wanted my brother back. I wasn't thinking clearly." Sango explained, her head bowed in shame and regret.

"Where is your brother now? He is not with you." Sesshomaru again asked, though knowing exactly where he is and with whom. He had kept them all hidden and safe. "And what of the kit? Where is he. I do not see him with you?"

"I.. I don't know. They left and I haven't seen either of them for fifty years." Sango stated, as tears fell from her pale face, Miroku was holding her, trying to comfort her.

Sesshomaru knew that the up coming reunion would not be a pleasant one. He was actually looking forward to seeing their reactions. He knew that the children held much anger towards his half-brother and his group.

"What did she tell you, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha spat, he didn't know how to react to all of what Kagome had said. It hurt to know that they all hurt so many. He never stopped to think about anything, but what he wanted.

"Mind your tone, with this one, lest you lose your tongue." The glare sent at him, silenced InuYasha. "What the miko discusses with this one, is none of your concern. If it was, this one would have informed you." Sesshomaru was more than pissed. He had not had a chance to _talk_ to his little brother as of yet. So all his frustrations with the other, just kept building the more he was around Kagome. He knew that she was hurt badly, by what they had done. Even he didn't know the full extent of their betrayals. Learning of some of them, made him even more angry, as it would further tarnish his and the West's reputation. It also made things for him that much harder.

Saito sat their listening to everything that was going on, he felt the pain and rage that Kagome was sending off and the shame and regret from some of the others. The more he learned the more his own anger and rage built, at what Kagome's so called former friends had subjected the sweet miko too.

"How could you?" Saito started off softly. "How could you do something so awful, to someone as sweet and nice as Kagome~Sama?"

"Shut up! You don't know what your talking about." InuYasha spat back, at his brother's servant.

"No. I won't shut up. I have kept quiet all this time. I have watched you and heard some things, that I wish I never heard. How could anyone do something so horrible, to someone so innocent. She even treats me, a lowly servant as if I was her equal. How could you? None of you deserve to breath the same air as Kagome~Sama. You should all be down on your knees licking her boots. You….. You.."

"Saito." Sesshomaru spoke the name of his servant, gaining the males attention, he knew that the horse cared about the little miko.

"Calm yourself. The Miko will be highly upset, when she returns seeing you so distressed."

"Why do you care, Sesshomaru? What is Kagome to you?" InuYasha yelled. He still held out hope that he could make things right with Kagome and possibly mate her. He refused to believe that Kagome would never forgive him, even with the things that she had showed him.

"This one has given the miko his protection and that of the West. By Pack Law, it is also upon you to protect her as well. Seeing though that she does not wish for _your_ protection or aid, it falls to this one to protect the miko, even from you."

"Why would she need protection from me?"

Sesshomaru refused to answer that question, as it was obvious as to why. The baka was just to blind and stupid to see it.

AN: I want to thank everyone – You all have been great and without you this story wouldn't be getting posted. I have been having so much fun writing and then reading your reviews always makes my day brighter and makes me want to work hard to make this story great. So again I thank you.

Below are my responses to your reviews :) 3

Purple Rose of Darkness: Sorry about it dragging… My inner muse wants it this way… it will pick up soon and we will get to them…. I promise…

I am sorry I am ruining Kikyou to you… I have never really liked her… she seemed to fake to me – even when she was alive… her actions towards InuYasha bothered me… The only thing that they had in common was being lonely… I feel bad for InuYasha in that he actually did fall in love with Kikyou… I didn't see much love from her… she wanted to use the Jewel to turn him human and had almost convinced him into wanting to be human. She couldn't accept who and what InuYasha truly was.

Kedakumi: you're right about the beads :) thank you for your help on deciding what flavor… I really can't go any further without that… I have my reasons…

: thank you… I hate the weak Kagome… I hated the fact that no one bothered to try and train her. The one great thing about fanfiction is that you can make the weak – strong :)

Dragonscloud: Don't worry they will all get what is coming to them… some more so than others…

Volkswagenlover: I will think about it… No promises in case I forget….

Fredisagirl: That is too funny…. Thank you…

Makaco: That was my plan…

DeathDagger: I am sorry I hurt Miroku's image in this story… Normally I wouldn't do that, but it was needed… He was offered a way to get rid of the Wind Tunnel and with having that fear over his head that he could die at any moment. I had to use that as a base for his own betrayal… Yes, Sango was more easily placed in that role so was InuYasha. Kikyou was a no brainer… she would betray any to get what she wants.

Don't worry about Kagome… She is getting to the point where she is driven and it is going to start driving others nuts… She may seem nonchalant, but we haven't gotten to the point where she will need that fire… it is coming...

So you want me to post all the chapters that I have written? Then what would happen when I run across a part that I am having troubles with and need the extra time to write or figure out how I want it to go. This past week I haven't been able to write as I was trying to get my many thoughts in order. I am sorry that it is going too slow for you, but I figured that the once a week posting works best for me. As for getting a beta… why?

slvrphoenx: I am glad that you are enjoying my story… I really does warm my heart.

Kagome's mothering instinct will come into play a lot…

CelticLadyLynn236: Yes, Kikyou seems to have selective hearing and a selective thought process. I can't tell you what Kikyou is planning..

Yes, Sesshomaru was being a bit sly… He is working on other ways to fluster our Miko. (thank you – you just me me other ideas… to fluster Kagome :) )

Don't count on InuYasha giving up any time soon… The old gang is acting like the betrayal and last 50 years didn't happen… not a good thing… they all need to get with the program. (You just gave me another idea – damn – thank you.. just what I needed to get through the next 2 to 3 chapters :) )

you will like what Kagome is making…

blueeyedgirl07: Thank you… I am so glad that you are enjoying my story :)

Alexandria Nightingale aka Alexis night: My views on Kikyou are my own, but if you read the other comments you will learn that I don't like her. She was always fake to me. The only reason she hooked up with InuYasha is because they were both lonely… that was stated in the Anime, It was also stated in the anime that Kikyou wanted InuYasha to turn human, she couldn't accept being with a hanyou. It was also stated that she hated youkai due to the fact that they apparently killed her parents and left her younger sister blind in one eye. It was also stated that she hated being a miko because it caused her to live a lonely life. (human males hate strong woman)… I truly believe that InuYasha did in fact fall in love with Kikyou…

I do not believe that Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation… to me they look nothing alike, besides a true reincarnation can be of the opposite gender or race, nothing is to say they would look like or be anything alike. The piece of Kagome's soul that was stolen from her was never returned, upon Kikyou's final death, why was it that Kikyou seemed to have more power than Kagome when Kagome was actually stronger than Kikyou.

Kagome's powers were sealed by Magatsuhi once Sesshomaru destroyed him, not only did Sesshomaru gain Bakusaiga and his arm, but he inadvertently released Kagome's powers from the seal, she was unconscious at the time due to Magatsuhi since Kagome has a connection to the Jewel more so than anyone since Midoriko and she created the Jewel. So if Kagome was anyone's reincarnation it would be Midoriko and not Kikyou.

Kagome will not be swooning over InuYasha – he made his choice… long before the betrayal… I agree with you on that 100%.

There will be more fluff and stuff in time to come :)

I have plans for Kikyou – so no killing her just yet… (MORE BELOW) – in regard to your 2nd review...

yukihime88: I doubt that that InuYasha will ever be forgiven… His betrayal cut deep… in some ways deeper than the others -

Rlmpcc110511: I hope that you are feeling better...

That was nice to hear, wasn't it…. I think InuYasha may be doing that more… He is sick of her mouth, just like everyone else. I will have to talk to him about making sure he keeps his mouthy mate in line….

You will figure out what the hair and blood are for. I wanted everyone to see how much Sesshomaru actually did trust her. Giving something like that into the wrong hands could mean disaster.

I will have to go over the next few chapters to make sure I put in more little moments :)

llebreknit: You like Kikyou mouth? then you are the first… lol Yes it's sad, but she always did have the arrogance.

With each chapter posted we are that much closer to Shippo and the gang… imagine an angry kitsune that has had fifty years of anger and rage now add in the years that he would have had training and what do you get?

Alexis Night: Your right they can keep on dreaming…

don't worry, we will be meeting the wolf sooner or later and he is not going to be a happy camper. I will explain that tid-bit later in the story…

I have to agree… why would anyone want to be second best – since he couldn't have the female of his dreams – he goes and takes someone that he really doesn't love… I mean come on who in their right mind would want a guy that rarely calls you by name and treats you like trash… that is just asking for a bad relationship and a quick break-up…

you like Kikyou? - well I guess I can deal with that… she has plans and they aren't very nice as you will learn… she is a very selfish and hateful female…

the fluff will come – just need time and the right moments…

a spork huh, interesting? Kikyou refuses to be kowed by a spork? she says if her end comes, she will make sure her reincarnation goes with her. Not my words… Kikyou has been a royal pain in my a$$, she won't shut up… She constantly takes over the keyboard, demanding to be heard, since it seems no-one with the story listens to her...

Jaze: You just gave me what I needed for the ramen…. Thank you ever so much…. The chapter wasn't that much shorter than the others… I try to make them about 7 pages long… my font size hasn't changed, though it is large than most would use (bad eyes)… Some other chapters will be longer or about the same…

Guest: biased? I may be… but I have never cared for Kikyou or even how InuYasha treated Kagome. Kagome could have been great if she was worked with, but no-one took the time to do what actually needed to be done… Kagome was kept weak and pathetic…

Thank you… I am trying… I am glad that you are enjoying my story :)

Katelyn: Grandpa was old and when he saw his beloved granddaughter, that he had helped raise since her father past, in such a condition as Kagome was when she returned, was more than his old and frail heart could stand… They all thought that she was going to die. Kagome was tortured, so she had many wounds, broken bones, burns and covered in blood plus she was nude. (when I was a teen I had badly cut my foot and at the time we lived with my grandparents – I thought for sure that my grandmother was going to have a heart attack)

I am not sure when I will allow Kagome to tell everyone what she went through… I will probably be during a fit of rage.

You're right about Kikyou… It has always been about her and her wants…

Meeting the Kit and others is coming just a few more chapters and I am hoping that everyone likes what I did.

I have a very nice plan as far as the ramen goes… someone sparked and idea and I love it…

Nyght elf: thank you… Kagome did what any good mother would do… She put Kikyou in her place for saying what she did about Kagome's son…

Yes, Sesshomaru has a battle for her heart, yes her insecurities have a lot to do with it… All thanks to InuYasha. Poor Sesshomaru will need lot of cold baths and even more as time goes by…. Hehehe I am so evil….

Saito will be important… he kind of reminds me of Souta in a lot of ways…

Guest: Thank you and we will be meeting up with them soon :)

Kalaharia: Thank you, I am so glad that you are enjoying my story :)

DarkKitKat: she will be doing a lot more pf that. Hehe

jessicapalamara78: thank you and I update every Saturday…

LouiseShirley: Thank you :) I am so glad that you are enjoying my story. :)

animefan: thank you… I like Kagome being strong… I love your quote… it is very fitting :)

alucardgal: I have decided to go with Pork favored – it should prove interesting with what I have planned… They will be meeting soon. As far as to what happens next you will just have to wait and see… :)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I am probably going to get a lot of flack from this chapter. I am not going to change it. Understand that where Sesshomaru may be apathetic, Kagome is empathic. She uses her feelings more than most, where Sesshomaru has closed them off for the most part. He is learning yes, but he still has a lot to learn.

Also if you remember the first chapter I commented that Kagome was able to enhance her senses, she uses them more than what I have indicated.

Chapter 12

"Why won't they take the hint? Why must they keep pushing me?" She ranted to no one, as she reached the river. She set up her barrier, stripped and bathed quickly. After drying herself and putting on fresh clothing with a green sash, pulling a single strand of her hair out she set it aside while braiding her exceedingly long hair into the normal way she kept her hair now, she wondered idly if she should cut it, but decided that she would think on that later.

Clearing her mind, she dug out the box that Saito had retrieved for her. Setting it on the ground in front of her, she again opened it. Pulling out the long strand of Sesshomaru's hair, she tied the strand she took from her own head and tied them together. Measuring the length she noted that her hair was actually longer than his. She cut her hair to equal length with the white strand, folding the hair in half, she cut that, tying that set of hair in a knot placing it on her towel that she had laid out.

She pulled the vial of blood out next, taking her dagger, she poked her finger adding in the same amount of blood that Sesshomaru had added. Closing the vial, she shook it gently to mix the blood together. Her eyes widened a bit as the blood, now glowed a pure white, she hoped that her blood didn't purify his blood. She had never mixed her reiki infused blood with that of a youkai before. She was curious of the effect and would mention it to Sesshomaru later. Once she was satisfied, she set the vial on the towel, where it continued to glow white in the mix of red.

Picking up the strands of hair she chanted a small spell while braiding the black and white strands together, she continued until both sets of braided hair sat on the towel.

Opening the box she pulled out the Sacred Sutra's that she would need along with inkstick, inkstone, she grabbed a bowl and gathered a little water and proceeded to create the ink that she would need. Once the ink was ready, she pulled out a fine brush from the box and started the spell she would need. As she waited for the ink to dry, she cleaned the area and prepared herself for the next step.

She started her chanting which would not stop until it was complete, as she trickled a small amount of her powers into the hair. She took the braided hair putting it in the vial, allowing the blood to absorb into the hair, once enough blood soaked into the hair, she pulled the braid out.

Then she started the next and longest part of the enchantment. When she was finished she set the item down.

She picked up the second braided hair and started the process all over again. By the she time she was finished with the second item, she was starting to feel bit drained, her throat was dry from the constant chanting. Once completed, she placed the items within her pouch for easy access.

She had put so much into the enchantments, wanting to ensure that they would not fail. She still wasn't fully recovered from the village incident and with all the in fighting, she was exhausted. She was going to have to start preparing herself for the next set of enchantments, but those could wait for a bit longer, as she wasn't sure how to proceed with making them.

Placing the two enchanted items within her pouch at her waist, she packed up the remaining items, cleaned her blade, placing the box back into her pack. She stood placing her weapons about her body in their rightful places, before shouldering her pack.

It was well past dark, by the time she returned. Camp was silent, though she could feel the unease. She didn't say anything to anyone, as she set her pack down next to the tree where she planned to rest for the night. She gave Sesshomaru a look and slight nod, informing him that everything was now set.

She didn't mind the silence, it helped her to relax. She needed to get her strength back to full. She had no idea what the necromancer had in store for them, but she knew that she would be tested to her limits and beyond.

She closed her eyes, leaning against her chosen tree. Within moments it came, she knew what it was, she had had them before. An ancient Mongolia tree stood in a clearing. As she approached the tree it transformed, a wizened face appeared in the bark.

" _Come to me, little miko, from distant lands. We have much to talk about."_

" _Why? Why can't you tell me here and now. Within the privacy of my own mind."_

" _I cannot. It is forbidden. Seek me, to receive your answer."_ Then the face melted back into the bark, leaving her once again alone in the glade. She sat and thought of what the tree said. Again she would need Sesshomaru's help.

" _He will aid, you."_ Said a soft voice that she had heard before. _"Why do_ _you_ _doubt?"_

" _This is all so confusing."_ Kagome admitted.

" _Things are going to get far worse, before they get better. Trust the inu lord. He will guild and protect you."_

" _Why have you come?"_ She didn't want to talk about him.

" _I need to teach you something, that will protect those you care for, even those with youki."_ With that, the being sat in front of her and began the lesson that Kagome would need to know and how to go about doing what she needed, without harm to herself or those under her protection. The female also showed her the correct items, that she would need to collect for the enchantment to work, but she was not told where to find them.

After her second guest left her alone in the glade, she felt another, this one cold and foreboding. Filled with hate. Then the images started. She knew them. She dreamed of them often enough, but with recent happenings in the real world, she was made to relive the worst part of her life over again.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome fell into sleep, but he sensed different aura's surrounding her. He didn't know if he should be alarmed or not, so he just sat and watched as the others all slept. Shortly before dawn, he felt a malevolent aura around Kagome, he watched as she started to perspire and toss in her sleep, tears started falling from her closed eyes, and she had started to whimper softly.

At that point he stood from his tree and went to her. As soon as he touched her, she rolled into a fighting stance, her katana's in hand, her powers lashed out throwing Sesshomaru across the clearing, where he skidded on his feet coming to a halt some ten feet away.

He watched her eyes closely, as he heard the others waking from the sudden burst of reiki.

"What the fuck!" InuYasha bellowed. "What the fuck is going on? What the fuck did you do, Sesshomaru?" InuYasha said as he took in the scene in the clearing.

Kagome was in a crouch, her weapons at the ready, looking as though she was going to fight Sesshomaru, but her eyes were clouded with the remains of her sleep.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said her name quietly. He wasn't expecting to feel the bite of her reiki, but then again, he did wake her during a night terror. He watched her closely as the sleep and reiki faded from her eyes and full wakefulness replaced it, leaving her sapphire eyes clear.

When she noticed her position and the burn on Sesshomaru's chest, she quickly sheathed her katana's and rushed to him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to burn you. Please let me tend to the burn. Reiki burns heal slower and by the looks of it, I hit you pretty hard."

"Hn. I will heal." He replied softly. He knew she didn't mean to blast him, and he wouldn't admit it, but it hurt like hell. He had been hit before by miko, but she was far stronger than any of them. With the amount of reiki she had hit him with, it was draining him of his powers.

"Please Sesshomaru, at least allow me to remove the dangerous reiki. I can see what it is doing." She whispered back, she didn't want the others to know, how badly she had hurt him. They were all too dim to see it, but she could and it hurt her to know that she had hurt him so badly.

"I will allow it." He said as he moved to his tree and sat down, hiding the fact that he was in a lot of pain. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but he could work with it. He knew that she would not only have to see his wound, making him remove his clothes, but she would also have to touch him. And that was much better than, him just talking to her.

Though he could have done very well, without the pain, but he would take what he could get. He wanted her to get used to the idea of him touching her, and her touching him.

Kagome knelt beside him and blushed, brightly. "I need you to at least open your haori and kimino, so that I can see the damage and remove my reiki."

She watched blushing madly as Sesshomaru did as requested, baring his chest to the little miko, he was having a difficult time hiding the smirk that wanted to grace his lips, at seeing her flustered and smelling her slight arousal.

"Saito~San, could you get me some water and Lord Sesshomaru new garments, please." She watched Saito run off to do her bidding, he was pale and she knew why, but she was trying hard not to look at Sesshomaru's bare upper body.

He was gorgeous, all lean muscle and she could see the slight markings on his hips. _Kami, help me._ She thought as she turned to await Saito's return. He wasn't gone long and he had also grabbed a cloth from Ah-Un's bag, with the fresh clothes that Kagome had asked for. He handed her the bowl and cloth and watched as she gently washed his lord's wound.

"Saito~San, you may want to step back. I don't want to take any chances of hurting you." Kagome pleaded and waited for him to move back, before turning to Sesshomaru, placing her hands on his chest over the burn, her face going scarlet. His muscles were hard, though his skin was soft and warm, like the finest silk.

For his part Sesshomaru had to fight his own arousal at seeing the miko, and when she touched him, it sent fire rushing throughout his body, not in a harmful way. He felt the gentle touch of her calling her reiki back to her, while he felt the cooling of her healing powers rush to repair the damage and encourage his youki to rebuild itself. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, as her already deep blue eyes, started to glow a brighter blue as she healed him.

"Do you care to tell me, what you were dreaming?" He asked quietly. This was private between the two of them.

"Just a night terror. I get them from time to time." She told him, hoping he wouldn't catch the small lie.

"Kagome." Again he said her name, gaining her full attention. "I know it was more than a night terror. I felt the other aura's surround you. You were having visions, were you not?"

"Yes." She answered as she pulled away from him to sit on her heels. "I have been getting visions for years now. Some good, some not so good. You just happened to touch me during a bad one. Instinct took over. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"What did you see?"

"Remember I told about my soul?" She waited until he nodded. "Well, because of the Jewel being fused as it was, it draws good and bad spirits. Some are helpful, some are not. It just so happened that I was _visited_ by both tonight."

"You stated that they were purified?"

"Yes, I did and they are. On the night of the full moon, I purify myself and that helps, to keep the more malevolent at bay, but with recent events, it was like opening a door."

"What were you shown?"

"The first was a tree youkai, telling me to seek him out, to gain some answers. The second taught me how to create a specific charm, to protect the ones I care about, and the third, well he enjoyed showing me my time with Naraku. You just happened to touch me, while in the vision I was being violated. That is why you got blasted."

"Is that how you killed, Naraku?"

"No. What I hit you with, was small compared to what I hit him and his compound with. I'm surprised you didn't feel, when I destroyed him and his."

"It must have been localized to Naraku and his minions. Unlike when you arrived back in this world, waves of power swept the lands. I am sure that your kit has felt the power and is most anxious to see you."

"As I am him. Speaking of which, how much longer, before we get to their village?"

"At least another seven days, providing we do not have any delays."

"Even with this large group?"

"It matters not, if they keep up. I will not slow my pace to accommodate them. They keep up or follow behind. It matters not."

"Fair enough. Now, how are you feeling?" Kagome continued in her whispered talk, she didn't want the others to know any of what she and Sesshomaru had been discussing, it was none of their concern.

"Better. Thank you, Kagome." He knew he would be able to get a blush out of her, if he said her name and he was right.

"Then get dressed, I'll start breakfast since we're all up, we can get an early start to our day and get that much closer to our destination." She said with a smile as she stood. She noticed the others watching her.

"A word to the wise. Never wake a sleeping miko or more precisely, me. I can guarantee, that none of you are strong enough to withstand, what I hit him with." Kagome advised.

She watched the others and noticed that InuYasha paled, while Sango and Miroku sighed in relief, while Kikyou just mumbled under her breath, about what she thought of the whole thing.

"You two think you are safe? Think again. My human sensei learned not to wake me. Though I didn't kill them, they were still hurt." She smirked as they paled, before turning and going to the river to wash up and make breakfast, leaving the others to talk amongst themselves.

When she came back she made a quick breakfast, washed up and packed her gear, as soon as she was ready, Sesshomaru stood, indicating that he was once again ready to move out.

For the next two days travel was somewhat quiet, and relaxed. That is if one ignored the grumbling and complaining of one inu female.

Sango and Miroku tried several times to try to engage Kagome into conversations, but she summarily ignored them. Not wanting to be dragged into any conversation with them.

InuYasha just watched and was hoping that he would be able to talk to his brother soon about rescinding his mating. He couldn't take the chance of trying to get close to Kagome until he was free of Kikyou and his mating to her.

As it was, all she did was complain and bitch about Kagome. It was quite annoying and it was getting to the point where he wanted to slap her. Then again Kikyou was never a very good mate. She always complained about anything that needed to be done. She didn't like having too wash clothes, or cook, or anything that a mate should. It was bad enough that he had to fight with her constantly about having sex with him.

Before Kagome returned Kikyou bitched constantly about being a youkai, and how she should have been given her old body and being a miko, but she hated being a miko. He wondered if she just wanted to get rid of her miko powers, to be a normal human woman. Maybe she had her eyes on a human male, maybe she never truly loved him at all, as she had claimed. Maybe she didn't want to be a miko, because human males didn't like strong females. There were so many maybe's, that he didn't even know what was truth or what was not. He was giving himself a headache from thinking so much. It was never his strong suit. He was an youkai of action, not thinking.

He had watched Kagome, as she got closer to Sesshomaru and his servant, sitting between them, during meals, making them food, which surprised him, that his brother actually ate. He realized that his brother would possibly be a rival for Kagome's attentions, as it stood, his brother had the upper hand. All because he screwed up fifty years ago, hurting her so badly in the process. He knew if he worked hard, he would be able to get Kagome to love him, like she once had. In time he knew that she would forgive him and they would start over.

"We will need to find shelter. A storm is brewing." Sesshomaru stated, breaking InuYasha from his thoughts. "There is a village not too far from here. We will go there to wait out the storm."

Kagome knew that the storm was going to be bad. She could feel the energy that was building, as the sky started getting darker, the wind picking up. The storm moved in faster than it should have, making both Kagome and Sesshomaru wonder if this was a natural storm or one created.

Thick bolts of lightning streaked through the darkened sky, the constantly loud thunder hurt everyone's ears. The first of the rain drops started to fall, as the village came into view.

Kagome felt something off about the storm. It didn't feel right and as she extended her senses, she felt it. This storm was created and the individual was attempting to slow them down. For what purpose she was unsure, but she did know how to put a stop to it.

Kagome was having the hardest time in the wind, as she was the lightest. She had to hold tight to Kirara's fur, just to remain standing.

 _'Kirara, this is not a normal storm. I need you to lead me away from the others,_ _then I need to leave me. I need to stop this storm and the power I unleash may hurt you.'_ Kagome ordered. She didn't have the voice to tell Sesshomaru. So she did the next best thing and told Kirara.

She felt Kirara dragging her away from the others. _It should be safe here._ Kirara stated when she felt they were far enough from the others, that they wouldn't get singed from her companion.

 _'Please keep them away, lest they get purified._ _I will need to use a lot of power on this storm. I don't know who is behind it, but they are going to be getting a_ _nasty_ _surprise._ _'_ Kagome stated, as she let go of Kirara's fur, rooting herself to the ground with a bit of her powers to keep her from falling over and felt as Kirara moved away.

Kagome stood there for a moment trying to feel the direction, that the storm was coming from, focusing her energy, she closed her eyes to better concentrate, gathering it between her hands in front of her, feeling as it swirled around her, before she shot her arms straight up. Once it hit the cloud, it spread out like the lightning itself, reaching far and wide, searching for the creator.

As suddenly as the storm hit, the pouring rain stopped, the wind died down to a gentle breeze, the skies turned blue, with high wispy clouds. The mysterious storm was gone and so was its creator.

As she lowered her arms and head, catching her breath, straightening her clothes, she felt a slight breeze, looking up she saw white, red and gray. Looking further up she found herself looking into the angry eyes of Sesshomaru.

"Miko?"

AN: I want to thank all of you that have read and reviewed my story.. You are all awesome…

Below are my responses to your reviews…

KuramaShadowFoxYokai: Lots of things are going to happen and Sesshomaru will ask sooner or later… hehe

Sesshykagslvr: I don't know if they could handle all that Kagome went through… I will seriously think about it as a lot of people are asking for the same… InuYasha has always been idiotic, it has always been what he wanted, not what was right...I am sure you will like what was done.. :)

jessicapalamara78: thank you, I am so glad that you enjoyed the update :)

Makaco: the reunion should prove to be interesting… thank you… I must say that your review gave me an idea that I need to put in that I forgot about :)

Volkswagenlover: So am I…. and I look forward to the responses I get :)

xXSakuraBlossomsXx: thank you, I am so glad that you are enjoying the story… I can't stand Kikyou – she should have never been brought back… - as far as the ramen goes… don't worry I have that now all planned out… and I am so looking forward to seeing a former hanyou drool and beg… lol

blueeyedgirl07: I understand more than you know about the forgiveness, but look at it from a different point of view… Yes, Kagome could and most likely would forgive them for the wrongs done against her, but if they were forgiven that one deed (which is a lot more than one person) when they betrayed Kagome they betrayed everyone… Kagome was the only one that stood a chance against Naraku and she was handed over to be killed or worse – which none of them knew what Naraku had in mind for the little miko, they never stopped to question his motives… they only cared about ending the fighting… never thinking of others they had betrayed… She can't in this instance forgive them… They would have to do something monumental in order to gain forgiveness, it will be a long and hard road for them.

I am glad that you are enjoying my story and will keep reading… You will learn more about the betrayals as the story goes on.

Alucardgal: thank you for understanding… I don't know how much I want the others to know, but I will think on it, as a lot of people have asked.. Mainly just for the shock value and reactions…

ZyiareHellsing: thank you, I am glad that you are enjoying my story :)

Kalaharia: I will answer that question within the story :) sorry don't want to spoil anything that is brought up…

KyraTekak: thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)

Rlmpcc110511: Yes UniKimi will be in my story – and you will just have to wait and see… :/

yes their will be a lemon – not sure when – but working on a lime as it were… baths can be so much fun if they are worded right :)

Saitio is awesome… he got really tired of Kikyou and he will be saying more even yelling at Jaken… I want to say what role Saito will be playing, but it would spoil it…

As far as the break between packs I just may do that, but in some ways it is difficult as the story is mainly writing itself… just using me, because I have fingers… sometimes all the characters are fighting at the same time to be written that they flip flop between main and secondary groups… I get dizzy… but will try I do try to stipulate whom we are on by writing their names….

I will think about the beta….

I found that the attraction is the best way to go for someone like Sesshomaru as I will be explaining later… I took what I knew of him and how he was raised and how he was most likely treated by both parents and I found that he wouldn't understand love – he feels it is a weakness – but he still has a lot to learn and he can do that as he slowly helps Kagome heal – the set back that she mainly has is being around InuYasha and the others – plus her own nightmares… they never go away…

thank you and as always your input is most gratefully accepted…

DarkKitKat: I am working on the kicking ass thing… and both Kagome and Sesshomaru will be having with that

I am also currently working on some citrus that I have been having a hard time wording just right…. I have spent the last 2 weeks working on it… write… delete… write… delete has been my time… but it is coming…

slvrphoenx: Kagome will go off on again… they have a tendency of angering the wrong miko…

Saito will do the same… he is important… even I don't know the full extent of his importance as of yet. He has been quiet up until now, but now that he has broken his timidness, he will speaking out more on Kagome's behalf.

As far as an impatient Shippo… well how would you feel not seeing your mother for 50 years and knowing that the last time you saw her, she was being handed over to the enemy, and you being too small to be able to protect her or fight to get her back.

Alaina Kuski: thank you… I am glad that you are enjoying the story… :)

animefan: very wise words… they did shatter her… almost beyond repair. You're right about Kagome being the center of Shippo's world. Kagome loved him unconditionally the way a parent would, he latched onto that after his father died. As far a I know he never knew his mother (she died during child birth from what I can gather)

Kohaku would actually be in his early 50's as he was about 11 during the anime add a year for the defeat of Naraku – then add 50 it would make him about 52…

Shippo was about 54 – 57 in youkai years but appeared to be about 7 in human – so I added what I knew of his age and added the 50 making him 104 – 107 in youkai age and about 14 in human age. So that is how I tried to portray the young kit…

InuYasha at the time of the anime was about 200 or 150 if you take away his 50 year nap, but acted about 15 himself – so now that he is 200 mentally I am going to make him about 18 – 20

Taz/Ta: As much as I don't like Kikyou, she is important to the story… Don't worry she will get what is due her...

The reunion is coming… it should prove to be interesting.

Guest: thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)

Katelyn: I will always find a way to reply to my reviewers. You all deserve it for reading and reviewing…

I understand your dislike for Kikyou as I share the feeling, but she is important… that and she refuses to stay out of the story.

I agree with not liking the fact that Kagome was never trained by anyone.. therefore I refuse to write a weak Kagome. So any story you read from me Kagome will either be strong or get that way… if Kagome was actually Kikyou's reincarnation then their powers would be the same and according to the anime they weren't – so with that said Kagome will never appear to be Kikyou's reincarnation…

I have also been upset with Sango and Miroku as they never bothered to try to train Kagome either. Sango could have trained her to fight and Miroku about her powers and how to settle enough to at least meditate,

Keade could have trained her in what powers she could use as Keade wasn't a very strong miko… how she claimed Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyou is beyond me… Just because she said that Kagome was doesn't make it so.

Sesshomaru did ask "What are you?" When he faced Kagome after dowsing her in his acid. So she may not be entirely human or a very unique human.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I am probably going to get a lot of flack from this chapter. I am not going to change it. Understand that where Sesshomaru may be apathetic, Kagome is empathic. She uses her feelings more than most, where Sesshomaru has closed them off for the most part. He is learning yes, but he still has a lot to learn.

Also if you remember the first chapter I comment that Kagome was able to enhance her senses, she uses them more than what I have indicated.

FYI: The reunion is coming… I know it is taking a long time to get there… Not my fault… My inner muse wanted things and she won't budge… we will be there in just a couple more chapters so please be patient…

Chapter 13

"Miko." Sesshomaru stated, bluntly. He didn't know whether to be angry or impressed. He didn't know what she was doing, when she walked away from the group. He had watched the neko bare her fangs at his brother, as he went to move towards her.

When he looked back to Kagome, he had watched as she gathered her powers watching spell bound, as with all the others as her powers swirled around her, the colors were beautiful, the pinks, blues, violets and gold lighting her fair complexion, with her dark clothing and hair, made her glow with an ethereal beauty that was rarely seen, but her actions were reckless. She should have warned him of what she was doing. As alpha of the group, it was his responsibility for her well being.

When she had gathered enough of her powers and shot them skyward, her arms stretched above her head, the brilliant display that ran across the sky, sent shivers down his spine, though he had showed none of it. Once her arms came down, he flashed to her.

He watched as she lowered her head, opening her eyes, her powers still glowing from within. He had to reign himself in, from acting as his instincts demanded. He knew he was a bit too close to her, but the scent of her drove him to it. Her sweet scent and the scent of her powers, were a bit too intoxicating. Clearing his mind of such thoughts, he looked down at her.

"Explain?"

"What? Oh!" She smiled innocently up at him. "As you are aware, I can't speak loudly, the storm inhibited me from speaking to you. It was not a natural storm. If it was, I wouldn't have been able to do what I just did."

"And that would be?"

"I purified the element that caused the storm." Kagome watched amused as both of his brows disappeared within his bangs. She looked around Sesshomaru's large form at the others, seeing their disbelieving looks, along with taking in their drenched forms. Turning back to the big inu, she looked up again, he hadn't moved, but she noticed that he too was soaked, just as she was.

"We need to find a place to change and dry off, before anyone becomes ill." She played off, what she had done, as if it was nothing and just a simple trick, that any was able to do.

"You are changing the subject, Miko." He stated, letting his irritation show in his voice.

"I told you. I learned a lot while I was away." She tried to walk past him, but he wouldn't allow it.

"What?" Kagome asked, getting frustrated. She didn't like, having to divulge all that she learned and wouldn't.

"I have never heard of a miko, being able to do what you just did."

"That is because, they are either not fully trained, as I have been or they are just too weak."

"Hn. Agreed. Let us continue." He stated as he turned walking off, leaving Kagome standing there shaking her head, before following the Lord of the West. Though Sesshomaru was thinking on what she had said and would again address the issue with her at a later time. He knew from raising Rin that humans could become ill easily, so he allowed the subject to drop… for now.

As they made their way to the village gate, the first thing Kagome noticed was that it was a youkai village, the second was the fact that there were several youkai standing, waiting for their arrival.

"My Lord, what a great honor. I am Hikaru, I am in charge of this region. How may we be of assistance to one so great as you?" The youkai known as Hikaru asked, bowing low to his lord. Kagome took in his aura, finding that he was a coyote youkai, along with his guards.

"We require lodgings."

"Of course, of course." He looked at the large group and when his eyes fell on Kagome and then Miroku, the look he gave them was hard and filled with disgust and hate. "My lord, I beg your pardon, but their kind are not permitted within the village."

"You do not allow ningen within the village?" A scowling formed upon his regal face. No one denied him what he wanted.

"Human's are fine my lord," Hikaru leaned in, "it is holy people," he spat his distaste of them. "We don't allow them in. Generally speaking, my lord. We kill them on sight. No one within the village will give them lodgings."

Sesshomaru took an aggressive step closer to the smaller youkai. "You dare not only threaten a member of my party, but two and then have the audacity to inform your lord, that they would be killed, while under the protection of their lord."

"I… I'm sorry, my lord." Hikaru dropped to the ground bowing low, praying to all the Kami above that he would be able to keep his head, as he knew Lord Sesshomaru often made examples of anyone who displeased him.

"Since it is obvious that this region needs a new lord. We will be using your dwelling, you will remove yourself and any other from the premises, immediately, and be grateful this one does not take your life."

"It's okay, Lord Sesshomaru. You stay and I'll meet you on the other side. You don't have to go through all this fuss for me. I can stay in the forest, I have the means for temporary shelter. I can also place a wards to protect myself."

"No. I will not have members of my party, separated from this one." Sesshomaru stated. He was not about to let the miko be separated from him. He knew from past associations that she was a magnet for trouble, and he would much rather the trouble come to him and not her.

"Stubborn, inu." Kagome mumbled under her breath, causing those closest that could hear to stare at the little miko. "Thinking I can't defend myself. I swear one of these days..." She fumed quietly.

"What?" Kagome asked when she noticed that no one moved and everyone was staring at her.

"Miko." Sesshomaru almost wanted to smile, at the little miko's behavior.

"Fine." She stated turning to the lord of the region.

Hikaru and his men stared at the little miko in wonder and awe. They couldn't believe that she had not only muttered what she did, but the fact that she didn't seem intimidated by the Lord of the West.

"As you wish, my Lord. Please follow me. I will show you the way." Hikaru said his shoulders slumped. He was afraid that if he mentioned the village hating holy humans, that he could lose his head. He supposed that he was lucky to walk away with his life and the lives of his mate and pups.

He feared that with holy humans in his home, with his ailing mate and weak pup, that they would kill them all. He along with the rest of the village had seen what they had done with the storm. The power it took to dispel the storm was incredible.

He knew that his village hated holy humans and would most likely strike out at them. As they made their way to the largest of the homes. The shiro was of modest size, guards were stationed near the entrance. It was a single story building, with a porch that wrapped around the outer edging of the home.

As soon as they walked into the main entrance, she felt it, but held her tongue for the moment.

"I will have a room readied for the females of your group, and another for the males, I will have my best set up for you. I am sorry my Lord, but my mate is unable to be moved at the moment. She just gave birth.

"No, the miko will be placed near this one, the mated pairs will have their own. My servant will be placed with the servants."

"Of course. That is most gracious. Thank you, I will see to it right away." Hikaru said overjoyed that his lord was allowing them to stay, at least for now.

"Excuse me, Hikaru~Sama." Kagome said gaining the males attention, the surprised look on his face, said that he expected her to be rude. Though she couldn't speak loudly. "Your mate gave birth early this morning? One of your pups is very ill." Kagome watched as the minor lords eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"How did you know that?"

"May I please have a look at them? I give you my word as a miko, that no harm will come to them."

"Why? Why would a miko, want to see my mate and pups? Miko purify youkai on sight. Why should I trust you, a holy human."

"I am not like most miko. I just want to help. If the small one isn't helped, he won't see the sunrise. Your mate has a bad infection forming within her. The midwife who attended your mate, didn't use clean tools. I can help. Please. I would hate to see her or your pup die over someone's negligence." Kagome pleaded.

Hikaru looked from the little miko, dressed in black and green to look at his lord. He knew he would have to let her look at them, his lord was already angry with him.

"You don't even know us. I have threatened you and you are willing to look at my mate and pup. How do I know that you won't harm them."

"I won't. You only have my word, to go by. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if I let them die, when I can help them."

"But your miko and I am youkai?"

"Really. Hikaru, look at the company I keep." Kagome said with a smirk, looking towards the quiet Sesshomaru.

"Follow me, I will bring you to them. I will have a servant bring the rest of you to your rooms." He said as he called a servant and told them what was needed and where to house everyone, before walking away with the miko and his Lord following behind.

"You don't have come." Kagome spoke quietly, so that only Sesshomaru could here her.

"I will not leave you alone with someone, that has already threatened your life. Remember miko, you are here for a reason. You are not allowed to die."

Hikaru lead them down the left wing of the shiro to the very end, before turning to the miko and his lord. "I don't know how you knew, that they were ill, but if you can save them. I will be forever grateful and in your debt miko." A servant opened the door to the room and even Kagome with her enhanced sense of smell could tell that she was right, they were both deathly ill.

Sesshomaru wanted to wrinkle his nose at the stench of sickness in the room. He wasn't sure himself how Kagome knew that Hikura's mate and pup were so ill. He even doubted that she would be able to save them. The pup wasn't long for this world.

"Saya, my mate. This miko says that she can help you and the pup. Miko, please help them." Kagome wasted no time in going to the pup first, picking him up and noticing that their was a second child within the cradle. She placed her hand on the remaining child to ascertain its condition and found that she was healthy, but the small male in her arms wasn't fairing well. His breathing was labored, he was bluer than he should have been.

She knelt were she had stood, running a gentle hand down the pup, from head to toe, using her reiki to scan his small body.

"They were early?"

"Yes. Do you know what is wrong with him?" Kagome smiled as she let her powers do what they did best, she slowly healed his small lungs, encouraging the little coyote's slumbering beast to help build what was needed and to clear the fluid from his small lungs.

All in the room were amazed, when the little miko started to sing quietly to the pup, as they both glowed with a light blue light.

"My lord, what is she doing?" Hikaru had never seen anything like what she was doing. He was frightened that the miko was going to purify his son.

Sesshomaru watched as he was once again impressed with what Kagome was doing. "She is healing your pup. She has encouraged his beast to help her." Sesshomaru could see Hikaru's mouth drop open.

"My Lord, but that..."

"She has earned your son's loyalty, from this day forth. Your son will recognize her as friend and ally or he could even see her as family, pack."

When Kagome was finished with the small pup, she gave him a kiss on his brow and they heard the little pup giggle.

"She blessed him." Again Hikaru was stunned.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru was the only one to hear her softly spoken words. _May you live a long, happy and healthy life._ As she placed him back within the cradle with his much stronger sister, though finding her with the beginnings of an infection as well. She picked up the girl and gave her a kiss on the brow as well. _Protect him._ She whispered while healing her.

No one saw what she did, after she had kissed them. A small shattered Shikon like her own briefly showed on their brows before fading. She knew what it meant and didn't feel bad for what she just did. She knew that even though they would be raised by their parents they were more hers now. They would never know, but if a day came and they had to choose her over anyone, she would have them on her side. It was a small step into stopping the hatred between their races, but it was a start.

Once she gathered herself, she walked over to the female coyote.

"My name is Kagome, I am here to help you. Your midwife in her negligence has made you ill. The water she used was dirty, along with the blade or claws she used to cut the cords, in your weakened state your body can't fight the infection. Please allow me to heal you."

Saya didn't know what to say. This little miko had not only healed her pup, but blessed them both. She nodded her consent and watched as Kagome knelt down, before she began, she turned to the males in the room.

"Please turn around." Sesshomaru gave her a look, stating he had no intentions of turning. "I am sure Saya would not want males to look at her right now. I have to remove the her clothing, to exam her and heal her properly, so please turn around." Kagome watched as Sesshomaru's eyes dilated and a small blush crossed his cheeks, before he turned around. She wanted to laugh, but didn't, as she really needed to heal Saya.

Once she was certain that they wouldn't look, she lowered the linen and opened Saya's sleeping yukata. The smell that hit her nose was awful.

"Have someone get a bath ready for her and some food. She has pups to feed, she will need an increase in her food as feeding two pups takes more."

At that point Sesshomaru blocked out what was said and what was going on behind him, though he kept his senses on high alert. He didn't trust these youkai, therefore where she went he would follow to ensure her well being. Let his brother watch over the monk.

Besides, he had much to think about, while the miko worked to heal the female. He was far beyond displeased that she wanted to help them, but then again, she was Kagome and it was in her nature to help those that needed her.

He wanted to know more about what she had done to the storm, he himself had felt that it was not a normal storm, but one created, by either a youkai or a witch of some kind. It seemed that only Kagome knew for sure. He would have to question her when he got the time and when they could be alone.

Another thing that had him puzzled was the healing of the pup. How was it, that she was able to get the pups youkai to come out and aid her. He had felt it when her healing powers actually played with the pup, encouraging him to help and showing him what needed to be repaired.

Then there was the blessing that she placed on both pups. He wondered again if she understood the full implications of what she had done. In essence she had tied the pups not just to each other, but to her as well. Even if it was done innocently, the pups would always see her as pack. They wouldn't fully understand why, but it was there.

He had never heard of a miko doing any of the things, that she was able to do. Even from the beginning, when she first returned. The speed that she moved, should have been impossible for a ningen. Then there was the silencing of his half-brother, then the hit she delivered to Kikyou. The pinning of InuYasha. She should not have been able to that. Ningen are just not that strong. He knew the extent of InuYasha's strength and power. He had tested him for years, especially after he turned youkai.

Then there was the village. How did she manage to not only purify, but heal the land. He had so many questions and no answers and they all surrounded the little female.

He remembered the first time he encountered her, in his father's tomb, not only did she pull Tessaiga from its pedestal, but she survived, what none has ever survived. A direct dowsing in his acidic poison.

She had survived all during the hunt for Naraku and she even survived the torture that she was subjected to. Yes, she came out much stronger, but still...

He had asked her then, and the question was never answered, and now it made him wonder even more.

 _What are you?_

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… We are getting really close to the long awaited reunion..

As always replies to your reviews are below… Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story and for sticking with me and being patient.

It appears that I am having issues again with seeing my reviews.. As soon as the problem is fixed yet again, I will reply… I have not been able to see my reviews since Oct. 8..

Well my reviews are fixed again… hopefully it won't happen again it is very frustrating… Oct. 17

Alexandria Nightingale: More trouble will land on poor Kagome…

InuYasha is too thick headed… what he wants and what he gets are two different things entirely….

Fluffiness is coming it will just take awhile…

Nyght elf: Everyone has the potential to be betrayers… it is just a matter of what is right or wrong…

as far as the grammatical errors… I blame either my laptop or the program as no matter how many times I check and fix the errors they still show up…

Sesshykagslvr: I figured people would be upset with the amount of power I have given to Kagome… She has worked hard for fifty years… so she is going to be very strong and have abilities that most miko will not… plus Kagome is different from all other miko…

No Kagome isn't mean and could never intentionally hurt someone, that would be taking her out of character.

Kikyou will get what is coming to her… it is just going to take a long while to get there… you will understand when we get there… As far as I am concerned Kikyou has always had an over inflated sense of importance of herself… What made it worse was when the Slayers went to her for help… It boosted her already inflated ego through the roof...

I am hoping that everyone will like what I did with the reunion which will be in just a couple more chapters….

XXSakuraBlossomsXx: I was wondering if anyone would catch that… you will also notice that Kagome switches between Sesshomaru and Lord Sesshomaru… They tend to do that when they are speaking with others or when they are upset or angry… Sesshomaru when talking to Kagome privately will say her name more, but he is very angry so he stated miko…

Sesshomaru will fluster her more… I am currently working on some fluff… Poor Sesshomaru…

Volkswagenlover: You will be finding out about Rin soon…

Dragonscloud: It is a thought looking into, but I may not… It depends on how things work out.

Alucardgal: I am glad that you look forward to my Saturday Updates.. :)

Kagome will react the way she normally would… :) hopefully this chapter answered that question for you… :)

Kalaharia: Thank you, it means a lot to me that you are enjoying my story…

Tai: Yes Kagome is strong… I hate a weak Kagome… they could have done so much for her, but they never did…

the reunion is coming in just a couple more chapters and that should be interesting… I hope that you will like what I did… :)

llebreknit: I find that an angry Sesshomaru is very hot… I love his smoldering eyes…

I am working on that scene… and it is going to be interesting…

KyraTekak: Thank you… I am glad that you are enjoying my story :)

Rlmpcc110511: She is making something very powerful… giving both herself and Sesshomaru control….

I agree with you about Sesshomaru… he isn't emotional, he was raised to hide how he feels… It isn't in his character to act so not like himself… He is a very private individual and I won't change that in any of my stories… I like how he is… He is opening up, but only to Kagome… It is slow, he will never be like what one would call normal… Even during a flash back of when he was young Sesshomaru was always cold and distant… I don't think he can be any other way… just look at his mother…. (shivers)… We will be meeting her as well..

agreed about the visions – you will find that Kagome will be very short with her guests… Sesshomaru will be helping later with some of those…

But InuYasha and Kikyou are so well together… they make each other miserable… lol just wait… (smirks evilly)

Yes Sesshomaru is angry… you will know in this chapter why :)

sorry about the cliffy… on second thought no I'm not…. Lol

the reunion is coming within the next couple of chapters… please be patient… we are getting there… the same with fluff.. it is coming..

Purple Rose of Darkness: Sorry about Kikyou – I don't like her either, but she does have her uses…

The reunion is coming in just a couple of chapters…

I hadn't thought of Shiori… But I may bring her in… She is after all the leader of the Bats now… and it has been fifty years… interesting idea, thank you…

Undertheskys: Sorry it is taking so long to get to the reunion… it is coming I promise in just a couple of chapters.. please be patient…

thank you, I am glad that you are enjoying my story…

animefan: She only told Kirara as you have learned in this chapter, because she can't speak loudly and Kirara can hear her, through their link…

I have heard of the game, but I am unable to play it, as my laptop is too old and doesn't meet system requirements… I am running Windows Vista 2006 (ancient) but it still works and I can't afford a new laptop at this time…

Taz: sorry that can't happen for a while… She has plans… that and she refuses to leave just yet… She is a stubborn wench….

Guest: I am glad that you are enjoying y story…

the reunion will be soon… in just a couple more chapters…

Kikyou will get what is coming to her, but it will be awhile as she is still needed… she has a lot of work to do…


	14. Chapter 14

AN: this chapter is a lot longer than usual.. I blame my inner muse… She wanted it this way… mainly due to the last part of the chapter...

Chapter 14

After tending to Saya, Hikaru escorted both Sesshomaru and Kagome to their rooms, repeatedly thanking Kagome for saving his mate and pup. He had given them the best rooms in the shiro, that were not his own. He also made sure that there were guards posted outside of Kagome's room, to ensure her well being. He wanted no harm to come the miko that saved his family.

By morning the shiro was in an uproar, with activity, the minor lord had sent word out that those with their Lord's party were not to be accosted and any that even thought of harming them would be dealt with swiftly and painfully.

After having breakfast and listening to the gushing praise of their hosts, everyone was anxious to leave. Hikaru and told Kagome and Sesshomaru that if they ever have need, please call on him anytime and he would be there and that Kagome was welcome back to visit, and that he hoped that she would return soon.

Kikyou was silently fuming in the back of the group. She didn't know how the Bitch managed to secure passage into the village and into the good graces of their host. She had once been a great and powerful miko. Youkai feared her and ningens sought her out to help them. Now, however she was stuck being a youkai, until she could find away to reverse, what was done to her and become who she used to be. She wanted her powers back, she wanted to have her soul back. She didn't care what anyone said. The Bitch had her soul and she was determined, to get back what was rightfully hers.

But until then she had to play the loving mate, but once she was a miko again, she would purify every youkai, starting with her mate. She had had him right where she wanted. He would do anything for her, all she had to do was give him intercourse and he was putty in her claws. Now with no other male around that she could have her _fun_ with, she was left with her mate and he hadn't touched her since her reincarnation returned.

Sango and Miroku talked quietly in the back of the group. They didn't know how to react to all that was going on. They were frightened of this new Kagome, but they were also in awe of the power she wielded so easily, verses years gone by, when she could barely touch her powers, unless she was channeling them through her arrows, but now she could do amazing things.

The fifty years away had taught her so many things. Things that this time would never be able to teach a normal miko, but Kagome had shown all those years ago, that she was far from normal. Why had they never paid attention to her back then, why did they ignore what she was actually capable of, and kept her so weak. They could have trained her, but Keade said that she wasn't very strong and that her powers only worked on instinct and therefore, she couldn't learn what she needed to.

Saito was so in awe of Kagome, that he was silently worshiping her. Yes, his master was great, but Kagome was amazing. He had been so scared when she walked away from the group, during the storm and when she purified it. He never knew a miko could do that kind of thing. He hoped that once they got Jaken back, that he could spend more time with the miko, that was providing his lord allowed Jaken to leave the village, to take up his former duties.

They had traveled that first day out of the village without any problems and the group was all silently pleased. The second day of travel was much like the one before, everything was quiet and peaceful. Kagome did her usual flitting between chatting and gathering different herbs, roots and leaves.

"I am curious." Sesshomaru stated when Kagome was walking with him.

"About what?"

"What do you need to do for this evening? Seeing that it is the night of the full moon." There was so much more, that he wanted to ask, but he decided that he would hold off until they returned to the palace, before they set out again on the next journey to see the tree youkai.

"Oh!" Kagome blushed a bit. "I generally bathe and then I meditate. It is during my meditation that I tend to the other. I can do that right in camp. I just need to be able to clear my mind and basically bathe myself in my powers. I will ask that you don't touch me or disturb me during that time. My powers may not hurt you, but I could still singe you or anyone that comes to close. It only take about an hour or so."

"Does not using your powers also purify ones self?"

"Not in this case. What I have to do is deeper. It may show on the outside, but it is my soul that needs cleansing. Just because I can use my powers doesn't mean that I am purifying them or myself. It's like washing your clothes and body. Using my powers – my clothes, my soul – my skin. If I don't do this, it would be like putting on dirty clothes. No point. So I purify both basically at the same time."

"Does purifying yourself, not burn you as well?"

"Only slightly. There is no pain, only a slight sting."

"Why have you not attempted to purify yourself more often?"

"I tried that at the beginning, but it didn't work. From what I can figure, it's more than just that part of my soul. It has to do with my emotional state. The more negative, the dirty my soul gets. So by purifying my entire being, once a month it helps to maintain a balance within me. I have found that if I purify my soul more than once a month, it doesn't seem to effect anything, until there is a build up. I have a feeling that I may have to do this more often, with the company we keep. If it wasn't for what the Shikon had done, I wouldn't have to do this at all."

"Understood." With that said they continued on. The day was bright and with a light breeze and the easy pace that Sesshomaru had set, it made for a pleasant journey, that is if one ignored the grumbling of one inu female and the hushed whispers of the others.

Kagome really did love traveling, seeing new things, meeting new and interesting individuals. She had loved the simple life, that this place afforded her. She had always felt so free, even during her Shard hunting days. Raising her face into the breeze, closing her eyes, she took in everything around her, letting her senses guide her as she followed Sesshomaru. She wished that she had left her hair down, just to feel it flutter in the breeze, as she witnessed Sesshomaru's long silver locks doing just that, she had the urge to touch his hair, but resisted the temptation.

As the day waned into evening Sesshomaru found a place that was suitable to accommodate the large group, that was close a hot spring as he knew that Kagome would enjoy it.

He was a bit anxious to see her purify herself. He had never witnessed a miko doing such a thing, he knew that miko often purified youkai, but never themselves and he was looking forward it.

Though he had to keep fighting, not only his instincts, but his arousal every time she used her powers. He never thought, that a human could effect him in such a way. Yes, he had been interested in the miko long ago, when her powers were not trained, but now that she was trained and getting more training from her visions, it just enticed him even more.

"We will camp here." Sesshomaru stated bluntly, not giving away his excitement to the events to come for the evening. "Miko, there is a hot spring, a little ways down that path." He indicated the small sika trail. With that said he was gone.

"Okay. Well Saito~san, I suppose we should set up camp. I'll hunt something for dinner once we're done."

"I can set up camp if you like, Miko~sama."

"Saito~san, how many time do I have to tell you to call me Kagome. I don't like all the formalities. Besides the only one that usually calls me miko is Sesshomaru and I think he does that just to irritate me."

"You have earned it, Miko~sama."

"Saito~san, either you call me Kagome or I will zap you." Kagome stated with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She wouldn't do it, but if it got him to call her Kagome, the threat would do.

The look on the poor servants face, was priceless. He was so afraid that she would actually zap him that he was pale, sweating and shaking.

"Of course. Mi.. Kagome~sama. I apologize." He said stammering, bowing low. She felt bad for scaring him.

"Saito~san, don't. I didn't mean to scare you. I just want you to call me Kagome. We are friends after all." His head snapped up to see, that she was not only telling the truth, but smiling. She leaned in so that only he could hear. "Besides, I can't hurt friends. Now that that is taken care of. Help me finish setting up camp, so we can eat." Saito nodded and helped Kagome set up camp. He gathered rocks to make the fire pit and started it, while Kagome looked for more wood and some sticks that could be used. She even set out her blankets for the night.

By the time they were finished, Sesshomaru walked into camp carrying a sika over his shoulder, he had already gutted it. He wouldn't tell the miko, that he had already eaten what he wanted from the deer, but she would figure it out.

Kagome's mouth dropped open at seeing the deer. Which pleased Sesshomaru. He had hunted it for her after all.

"That is a lot of meat. I'll dry some strips, so that we will have something to munch on while we walk." Kagome said as Sesshomaru set the deer in front of her, walking to his tree, he sat and watched the miko as she cut up the deer, taking the best pieces and placing them over the fire to cook. She took out her cutting board, plates and chop sticks. Cutting some meat she placed the cut-up meat on two of the plates ,while she gave Kirara scraps cut to her size. He watched as she cut several strips placing them on the hot rocks to cook.

After taking what she wanted of the deer, she stood grabbing the front legs of the deer and dragged it over to the others to do what they wanted with it. Though she wasn't sure it was a good idea, with the looks that she was receiving from InuYasha.

"Thank you, Kagome." Both Sango and Miroku spoke at the same time, earning a glare from Kagome, before she turned walking back to her group.

"Miko, why did you give them the remains?" Sesshomaru asked. He knew how she felt about them and hoped that she wasn't changing her mind.

"I didn't want to see it go to waste. I took the best parts, they can chew on the tougher bits." She stated plainly. With his nod, she went back to cooking and preparing plates for the two males, that she actually felt deserved her attention.

Saito had just finished tending to Ah-Un and sat nearby. He watched as Kagome worked on the plates of food and noticed that she again had found fruit, that she had cut up and placed on one the plates, while the other contained mostly meat.

When the deer was done they watched as she cut up some and placed that on all three plates, before she stood, handing Sesshomaru his plate first, then Saito and then finally grabbing hers, and again sitting between the two males to eat her own dinner.

The meal was consumed in silence and when finished Kagome took all the dishes and her bag.

"I'm going to wash these and take a bath. I'll be back in a bit."

"May I come, Kagome?" She heard Sango ask. She turned to glare at the Slayer.

"No. I have already told you. I bathe alone. If you wish to bathe, you may go after I return." Kagome said as she walked away.

"Why do you keep asking to bathe with _her_?" Kikyou spat. Sango never bathed with her, so why should she want to bathe with that _girl_.

"I keep hoping that she will. We used to bathe together all the time. We would talk and I would like that again." Sango explained.

Kagome didn't take long in the bath and when she returned she was wearing another black outfit with a deep purple sash, her hair was again up in what everyone was now accustomed to seeing. She didn't speak, as she set her bag down near her bedding,

Moving away from the others, she sat lotus style on the ground, her katana's over her knees, closing her eyes she slipped into her meditation, not caring that every eye was on her.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome returned to camp quietly, placing her bag on the ground next to her bedding, walking over to another tree a little further away, sitting in a perfect lotus, when she closed her eyes, he couldn't help but watch as her breathing slowed and her powers rose. It started at her head and worked down her body, down her arms, legs and feet, then slowly worked their way back up. The colors of her powers all mixing and swirling around her.

Only Sesshomaru and Miroku actually saw what she was doing. The others only felt the rise and fall of her powers. They weren't expanding or contracting just going from one end of her to the other and back again.

"What is she doing?" InuYasha asked, as Kagome's powers washed over everyone.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't think even she knows what she is doing. Most likely she is getting ready to attack everyone." Kikyou spat.

"She is purifying herself." Miroku said in an awed voice. He had never seen anything like this.

"Then she is doing it wrong. To purify ones self is to bathe in the blessed and purified waters of a temple." Kikyou stated smugly. She used to be a miko after all, and she has had to go through the rituals.

"You are wrong, Kikyou." Miroku informed. "Kagome is purifying herself. Mind, body and soul."

"That's impossible. She's just meditating and showing off her powers." Kikyou spat, she so wanted to call the girl a whore, because that is how she saw her. She knew that the girl wanted her mate even if she didn't want him, she didn't want her reincarnation to have him and she was enticing the other males within the group.

She couldn't understand what was so special or important about her copy. It should be her that was the important one. She is the one that protected the Jewel, she is the one that made sure that it never returned, but no, her copy just had to bring it back, break the damn thing, stealing everything that was hers and more.

Sesshomaru had been watching her aura closely. He had noticed something off, narrowing his eyes, he watched as dark purple close to black wisps floated in the air briefly before dissipating into nothing.

 _That must be the part of her soul that she needed to purge. She has stated that she would need to_ _do_ _this once a moon cycle_ _or more so, if her level of negativity rose_ _. There is much I still do not know, it seems everyday there is something new and intriguing about her._ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Sesshomaru kept watching the miko and knew that the others were watching her, but what surprised him were the words that the monk, was saying to the wench. He hadn't realized that the monk was sensitive enough to be able to see, what Kagome was doing, he knew that they could all feel her powers, even his servant could feel what Kagome was doing, as he watched again as Saito rubbed his arms, the tingle of Kagome's powers caused, was like an itch. He had also noticed that Kagome's neko friend occasionally shook her fur and Ah-Un were shaking their heads, he also watched as ripples traveled through the dragon, as though he was attempting to relieve said itch.

"Are you that dim of a youkai, that you can't feel what she is doing. I can almost guarantee, that all the other youkai in this group can feel what she is doing. Look at them, if you don't believe me. They can feel the purifying reiki." Miroku tried to explain. He knew that Kikyou was dim, but this was ridiculous.

"Is she really purifying herself, Miroku?" Sango asked, she could feel something, but she didn't have powers of her own to fully understand what was going on.

"Yes, Sango dearest. I can see it. Her powers are like nothing, I have seen before. I had seen them twice before now. In the village, then with the storm and now this. Each time she used the same powers. The colors of her powers are beautiful." His voice trailed off as he watched Kagome.

"Colors?" Sango asked more than curious now, that she knew what Kagome was doing.

"Yes, Dearest. Pinks, blues, purples and gold. I have never seen..." Again his voice trailed off.

"She is just showing off. How can she have more than one color? Everyone knows that miko's only ever have one color to their aura's just like monks." Kikyou spat, before Sango could question Miroku further.

Miroku couldn't believe that Kikyou was so dim. "Kikyou, monks and miko's aura's are only part of their powers. A true miko or monk even higher youkai have more than one color to their aura's. InuYasha for instance has red, purple and yellow. Lord Sesshomaru's aura has green, purple, gold and blue. Kirara has yellow and red and Ah-Un has green and blue. Sango's aura is small and harder to see, but if one looks closely as I have done, they will see pink and yellow, and yours Kikyou is blue, brown and red.

"The size of the aura is also an indicator. When Sesshomaru or Kagome let go of their aura's they are huge. From what I can see, they are almost the same size. InuYasha's is only about half the size and your is smaller again by half, Sango's is small, as she has no powers. Kirara and Ah-Un are about the same size." Miroku explained as if teaching a child. She should have been taught about aura's and how to read them in her training.

"You're wrong monk." Kikyou argued.

"No, he's not." InuYasha interjected. "I don't know much about aura's and shit, but Miroku is right. I rely on my nose and eyes, but I can see a little bit of the aura's he's talking about. Kagome is purifying herself. Even I can see and feel it."

"You are all delusional. She is just showing off for your brother and his servant. She is playing games with everyone. For all I know, she could be casting spells on everyone."

"Kikyou, no one can cast spells on Sesshomaru, he's too powerful. He would know if a spell was being cast on him and he would kill them. It would take someone much stronger than him and there is no one stronger, you know that."

"Then she must be a dark miko..."

"Are you really accusing her of that?" Miroku snapped. "I have seen her aura, there is nothing dark within it. Her soul is still pure, even after all these years. Regardless of what has happened to her. If she was a dark miko, with what she is doing right now, would purify any darkness that she would have. Can you say the same? How dark is your soul? Because, I imagine if we saw Kagome's it would be white, pure and totally untainted." Miroku was angry, he couldn't believe that Kikyou was accusing Kagome of casting dark spells or that she could even be a dark miko.

He had had enough of Kikyou cutting Kagome down. Kagome had done nothing to earn her hatred. They all made mistakes and it had cost them all and the only one that didn't want to admit it was Kikyou. He had noticed a change in InuYasha since Kagome's return and even more so after the lesson Kagome dealt to him.

"Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Kikyou directed towards her mate, who was still watching Kagome.

"Kikyou, go to sleep. We have more walking to do tomorrow."

"Fine, don't believe me, but you'll all see. I'll prove that she is evil."

Sesshomaru was quite impressed with his brother's group. He was also very surprised, that they would defend Kagome. He would have to watch them more closely. Kagome had been correct when she said, that keeping her enemies close was a good idea.

He turned his attention back to Kagome, as she was coming out of her meditation, looking a bit tired, but more relaxed. He watched as she stood, holding her weapons in one hand, as the other brushed dust and debris from her backside, before she walked over to her blankets.

"Rest Miko, we will be reaching your kit soon." Sesshomaru was more than pleased, when he saw the light in her deep blue eyes brighten, at the mention of finally meeting up with her kit. She wordlessly laid down and fell quickly into a restful sleep.

Sesshomaru watched as the rest of camp, as all went to their respective sleeping areas, as he kept watch over his Miko.

It had taken them another two days, before Sesshomaru told her that they would be meeting up with her son the next day. She was so excited that she could hardly sleep, with the excitement that she felt.

Kagome woke before the others, well except for Sesshomaru, made a quick breakfast while the others still slept. She had their part of camp cleaned, before the others even stirred. She had grabbed her bag and disappeared into the forest, Sesshomaru knew that she was going to bathe.

When she returned, his jaw wanted to drop. He had thought that her black clothing was 'nice', but what she wore now was down right beautiful. She was wearing all white, her top clung to her form and went down to her ankles with slits up both sides to her waist, no skin was showing, her hakama were white, along with her boots, gloves and sash, even her cloak was white. She had left her hair down, he was even more surprised that it was longer than his own, reaching to mid calf, where his reached the back of his knees. She wore no face paints. He wondered not for the first time why she wore gloves, but didn't ponder on that too long.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her, he knew his eyes flashed red. His inner beast agreed with him. She looked a goddess, in how she appeared.

"Miko." He couldn't form words, he was fighting hard with not only his arousal, but his instinct to take her here and now. She looked like a fallen tenshi.

"Kagome~sama, you look beautiful." Saito stuttered out. Sesshomaru could smell not only his arousal, but the other males as well, he glanced at the others and saw their eyes practically popping out of their heads.

"Thank you." Kagome blushed a bright red. She wasn't used to people looking at her or even giving her compliments. Sesshomaru could feel her discomfort and wanted to ensure her, that she did indeed look beautiful. But he just nodded his head, turning to let everyone know that it was time to go.

He caught a glimpse of Kagome going to Saito and Ah-Un, placing her bag on the dragon's saddle, before she ran to catch up to him.

"You do look beautiful, Kagome." He spoke just loud enough for her to hear him. He watched as color bloomed across her face.

"Thank you." She blushed a brilliant pink.

He noticed her smile and blush. "Can you tell me why you wear gloves at all times?"

She blushed again. "Remember when I told you, that I was marked?" She waited until he nodded to continue. "Well the markings go all the way down to the tops of my hands and feet." She stated as she looked away, not wanting him to be disgusted, that she had such extensive markings.

She was surprised when he lifted one of his clawed hands showing her, his own twin markings that wrapped around his wrist to the top of his hand. Making her blush more.

"As you can clearly see, Kagome, you are not the only one marked." He said with a smirk, lifting an eyebrow, when she looked at him, not only seeing his twin magenta striped cheeks, but the crescent on his brow and the magenta stripes on his eyelids, that she had never noticed before. She really wanted to touch all of his markings on his face and had to fight the urge, as she looked into his molten golden eyes.

"What the fuck, is the hold up!?" InuYasha bellowed, breaking the two apart, he didn't like the look in either of their eyes or the blushes Kagome was giving his brother. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't hear them talking. It was driving him crazy. He wanted to know everything, that was going on with Kagome.

Sesshomaru was quite amused at the blush that disappeared into her clothing and wondered just how far down that blush traveled. He didn't say anything, but continued their trek to the kitsune.

"Come on!" An anxious youth yelled. "Their finally here!" He couldn't help himself, he was bouncing with excitement.

"Calm down. We're coming." Laughed his female companion. As they gathered themselves, to meet their guests.

When they arrived at the gates of the village, spread out before them was a large group. As his vibrant green eyes scanned the individuals, he saw red.

AN: the clothes that Kagome wore are actually Vietnamese – Ao Dai I love the style…

Thank you to all that have reviewed my story your reviews are most welcomed… My replies are below… Again thank you… :)

KuramaShadowFoxYokai: What Kagome actually is will be divulged in time… It just keeps everyone wondering and asking questions… Remember, Kagome seemed to be able to survive things that no normal human should…

example: surviving Sesshomaru's poison, calling most of her soul back – when it should have been impossible, being outside of time, the stomach acid of a stone oni should have melted her feet, but only hurt her – she healed rather quickly… not to mention so many other things that had happened to her…

Kalaharia: I am not sure as of yet, what part the cubs will play… I know that my inner muse wanted in there. Like she said it is a step to stopping the hate, between the races… it would be years before the cubs were old enough to be of any use. But now Kagome has earned respect at least from the coyotes and others of that village…

CelticLadyLynn236: I hope that everyone will like what Kagome is making… It should prove to be.. interesting…

The fight between Sesshomaru and InuYasha should prove to be… interesting… I don't know if I want to be a fly on wall for that meeting…

the reunion is fast approaching… I hope I do the reunion properly.. it should be very interesting… I hope…

InuYasha and thinking don't actually fit too well together… thinking is actually painful to him… or at least the hard core thinking that he should have done… He wasn't thinking… He chose Kikyou because she was his first love… stupid beyond belief… Just because a person is your first doesn't mean that it is true or will last…

Kikyou will be found out sooner or later…. (evil smirk)

When they finally push her too far it will blow… I think I feel sorry for InuYasha when it does…

More scenes of Sesshomaru and Kagome are coming…

The souls can be troublesome, but for the most part she can control it…

No Sesshomaru is far from immune to her charms… she just doesn't see it… but she isn't unaffected by him either… I mean who is immune to a gorgeous male like Sesshomaru… Yes, I feel bad for him… he goes off late at night to take cold baths….

It will always be in Kagome's nature to help, she can't help that, no matter what… Yes she has to fight against those that came before her. She tries to show that not all miko are the same… like not all humans are the same… or even youkai…

Cheli016: thank you :)

and thank you I have been trying to make it all natural and not seem forced or rushed…

Purple Rose of Darkness: thank you, I hope that you are enjoying the story :)

alucardgal: thank you :) I am so glad that you are enjoying my Saturday updates along with the story…

KyraTekak: thank you :) I am so glad that you like the story :)

Undertheskys: Indeed… what is Kagome… (smirk wickedly)… hehe

slvrphoenx: thank you :)

Kagome will always be Kagome… She was that way during InuYasha… so why change her now… Kagome will frustrate Sesshomaru…. But Sesshomaru knows that Kagome is different and knows that she will be Kagome… He doesn't want to change her.. He likes her despite he oddities… I just feel bad for Sesshomaru – he will need cold baths a lot or to find the nearest snow covered mountain… hehe

Alexis Night: thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story to date :)

Sesshomaru is getting there… he is just concerned with rejection… remember they are still dealing with his idiotic brother and group… they are making things difficult…

animefan: I don't know who fluttershy is as I don't watch my little pony… but thank you..

She will explain things to Sesshomaru in time…

As far as lemons go… I have no problem with lemons… I am currently working on fluffy stuff… there is a majorly good chance that a lemon is also in the works…..

Rlmpcc110511: no worries… I know how life can keep one busy… I knew you would review you always do… :) and you know that your review is very important to me… unfortunately what we had talked about has been pushed to another chapter, sorry, but the fluff kind of took more than I thought…

I have been trying really hard to make sure I due time oriented things and yes discrimination was everywhere, there will be more of it as well, towards both races and gender…. We to this day still have a lot of discrimination and I hate it… it is not the persons race that I have a problem with it is their attitude and behavior of a said individual that I have problems with…

thank you, yes Kagome is Kagome and she can't fight her instincts no matter how hard she tries…

Yes, Poor Sesshomaru… he is overloading with questions and most likely will have a lot more… it will be fun seeing him trying to get the answers out of someone that doesn't want to answer them… frustration city here we come… hehe...

T: Too short…. Umm it is about the same size as far as pages go…

lara5170: (ch 8) Never fear… InuYasha made his choice, a long time ago.

I may have her share those memories after certain happen, but I can't right now…

Kagome not aging will be brought up again… in more detail…

(ch 10) as far as InuYasha being her alpha – actually she was the alpha (she cared for them, lead them, provided for them, defended them, disciplined them – all the things an alpha should be she was) InuYasha has always thought that he was the alpha… She has let him know that even if he was he gave that up when he betrayed her handing her over to the enemy…

(ch 12) We will be meeting Sesshomaru's mother (InuKimi) in due time… I can't say much as I haven't written her in yet, but it should prove to be an interesting encounter… :)

llebreknit: whose says that she was looking at her ex-friends… she could have been looking at Saito… at this point Kagome will never forgive any of them…. Kagome is Kagome and I don't want to change that about her… but you have to realize that her ex-friends betrayed not only Kagome, but a lot of others…

you may see it as an army, but Kagome sees it as a place to start her little campaign to stop the hate between the races…

I won't say anything about the reunion… only that it will be interesting…

what was said will be cleared up in time… the only ones that were actually admitted was InuYasha and by default his mate… Sango and Miroku are part of InuYasha's group not Sesshomaru's…

if need be I will go over it again in the story… InuYasha lied and with the changes that were done to him and Kikyou it was easy for InuYasha to more or less trick Sesshomaru… trust me when I say it will all come out in the wash… Sesshomaru is currently building a strong case against InuYasha, but InuYasha has also tied Sesshomaru's hands with his trickery… I will put it in again in more detail…

I thank you for the questions… it makes sure that I leave nothing out or to guess work…

the1whoknowsall: Thank you :) I am so glad that you are liking my story :) I understand about finding good stories hard to find… but then again I hate a weak Kagome and a saint Kikyou…

I hear that a lot about switching, but I went through it and actually I found that I would have too many breaks, but what I did do was put the character that I was dealing with at the beginning of the paragraph to make it a bit easier to know whom you are dealing with… It does get better in time when I know I am clearly dealing with different groups.

Nyght elf: ye, unfortunately Sesshomaru will have a tough time in more ways than one.

I am glad that you like my Kagome.. I am trying hard to keep her that way, but with her usually personality and behaviors.

Guest: I will always find a way to respond to my reviewers.. You took the time to write me a review giving me your opinions and suggestions and for that I am forever grateful.

Yes Kagome is very strong and powerful – she has had 50 years of training and learning all kinds of new things and her knowledge is far from done as well as her training. I can imagine Sesshomaru can teach her a few things…

Earth'sChild93: thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Warning this chapter contains a lot of bashing.

Chapter 15 THE REUNION

When they arrived at the gates of the village, spread out before them was a large group. As his vibrant green eyes scanned the individuals, they bled red.

He didn't say a word as he lunged at the unsuspecting older youkai, who had his head bowed, punching him for all he was worth in the face, knocking the elder to the ground. "You have some balls to show up here!" The youth screamed, as he kept punching his prey. He was finally big enough to get back some of what, he has felt for the past fifty years, and he wasn't about to stop. He wanted to kill the male below him.

Kagome stood there stunned at the reactions that the males were having, just as she was about to call out to stop the fight, Sesshomaru stopped her.

"This has been long in coming. Let them be, for now."

"But.."

"No Kagome. He needs this. He has been training since you left. If InuYasha cannot defend himself against a child, he has no right being beta. Worry not, I will not allow your kit to be harmed."

"Alright. I trust you." Kagome said, though sadness dripped from her. She had never seen her kit so angry, or in so much pain before. Not even when he wanted revenge on the Thunder Brothers when they killed his father.

"I hate you!" Another punch to the face. "Why!?" A punch to the stomach. "How could you hurt her!?" Sparks of green flame jutted out of his fists, with the rage and pain he was feeling. "She loved all of us!?" InuYasha hair was singed, he was thankful that he was wearing his fire rat robes or his clothes would have been aflame. The snapping of bones could be heard as Shippo kept up his pummeling. The rein of blows never stopped, but seemed to increase with the rage and pain that coursed through the young kit. "She was my MOMMA AND YOU JUST GAVE HER AWAY! SHE WAS ALL I HAD! AND YOU GAVE HER AWAY!" His fist was aimed at his preys chest, ready to rip his heart out.

InuYasha had never been in so much pain before. He didn't stop Shippo from pounding on him, he didn't fight back, he knew that the kit needed to vent on the person that caused all of this. He never thought that little Shippo, would ever be big enough or strong enough to hurt him, but he was wrong. The first punch actually knocked him to the ground, where Shippo straddled his stomach and just pummeled him. He had felt when his jaw broke and then his ribs, he didn't stop the kit. He knew he deserved this and more. He could smell his own blood and burnt hair, knowing that Shippo was in such a rage, that he was actually losing control, the red he saw in the Shippo's eyes actually frightened him. He prayed that Kagome would stop the kit, before Shippo killed him.

Kagome couldn't take her kits pain any more, she ran to him, wrapping him in her powers, letting her love for him flow into his body, in an attempt to calm him. When she got close enough, she saw the tears raining down his cheeks, she couldn't see his eyes, as they were so focused on InuYasha and on how much pain he could deliver, for the pain he himself was feeling.

"Shippo?" She called softly, as tears brimmed her blue eyes. Her baby was in so much pain.

She gasped when he snapped his head in her direction, burning red eyes looked at her. Just as he was about to lunge at the individual, that was distracting him from killing his prey, his eyes went back to their bright green, as recognition hit him like a ton of bricks. Blinking once, then again. He stood from the beaten InuYasha, not taking his eyes from the female before him. She was so small, wearing all white, her raven colored wavy hair, falling to her calves, her beautiful blue eyes, had tears in them, as slowly one by one a tear slipped from the lower lids, to trail down her sun kissed cheeks.

"Momma?" She looked like an angel. Was she really here or was this another dream. Did his momma, finally come back.

"Yes, Shippo. It's really me." She saw the dazed look in his eyes and knew that he thought that she was just a dream. Like so many that she, herself had had.

"Momma!" He yelled as he ran into her open arms. When he felt her wrap them around him in a tight embrace, he cried harder, making her cry, but he couldn't stop, he didn't want to. He finally had his momma in his arms. "I love you, momma. Please don't ever leave me again. I was so scared. I thought that I would never see you again." He said burying his nose into the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet scent that was mixed with a raging spring storm.

"It's okay, Baby. I am not going anywhere, without you. I am here to stay. I have missed you so much. I love you, Shippo." She choked out as she stroked his hair. "Let me look at you." She said as she pulled away a little, looking over her son. His arms didn't let go of her, he had to make sure she was real and that she didn't go anywhere.

"You got big." Her voice was watery, with her tears. Shippo was about her height now.

"I didn't get big, momma. You shrunk." He said, laughing through his tears, making her giggle.

She continued to stroke his auburn hair. "Your hair got longer." She noted that it was still in his high ponytail, though the ribbon was gone and it reached to his lower back.

"So did yours, momma. I like it. So long and wavy and soft. You look so beautiful, like a tenshi." Kagome smiled and giggled a little, as Shippo stroked her hair in return.

"You got yourself another tail, I see." Kagome noticed as his tails twitched happily.

"Yeah, I earned it about twenty years ago. You are looking at the youngest kitsune to ever manage a second before the age of a hundred." Shippo said puffing out his chest in pride.

"I am so proud of you." Kagome couldn't help but gush. She was just so happy to be finally home. She had her boy back. She would stop the necromancer and make a life for them.

While one male was dishing out punishment, another young man has getting ready to do the same. "What the hell are you doing here!?" He yelled placing a hand on his wife, moving her behind him, to protect her. He didn't see her move to stand next to Sesshomaru.

They hadn't taken notice of those behind them. Rin was in tears, at finally seeing her friend reunited with the woman, he loved as a mother. She had walked over to Sesshomaru, though she watched his eyes, never leaving the miko. Even she could see the glow, Kagome was radiating with her happiness at being reunited with her son after so long apart.

"We came with Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome." Sango said, she had tears in her eyes. She hadn't seen her brother in fifty years. She had seen, who she thought was Shippo lunge at InuYasha, but she couldn't take her eyes off of her brother.

"You're not welcomed here." Kohaku spat, his hatred evident in his voice.

"Kohaku, please." Sango pleaded.

"What? You want me to forgive you, for what you did? Well don't hold your breath."

"But?" Sango didn't know what to say to her brother. It had been so long and they left on such bad terms.

"But what? I should be thankful for what you did?"

"You should be." Kikyou spoke up, her own bitterness dripping like venom.

"Why should I? The price was too high, even for me! I would never turned on a friend or loved one. She cared for all of you." He glared at his sister. "You knew what he was like. Look at what he did to me! He made me kill my family! He made me his puppet! And then you hand over an innocent girl to a monster. Do you have any idea, what he did to females that he captured!" Kohaku was breathing heavy, his own rage building within his chest. He watched as both Sango and Miroku paled at what he didn't say.

"Why should you care about a weak copy?" Kikyou spat, not realizing that she had gained everyone's attention with her words. Kagome had to hold back Shippo, as he wanted to rip the female apart. Sparks of green flame ignited on his fisted knuckles, as droplets of blood fell to the ground unnoticed. "You should be grateful that your sister, traded a pathetic wench, to get you back." Rin was holding Sesshomaru back from ripping Kikyou to shreds, as it was his fists were clenched so tight that blood, acid and poison dripped from his fists, sizzling when the droplets hit the ground, unnoticed by everyone.

"No. Naraku only feared two beings. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome. Together they could have stopped him, but no, she was traded, and all of _you_ were too stupid, to try too train her. I know more than any of _you_ think. I was a prisoner of that bastard. He may have wiped my memories, but after he died, I got all those back. Lord Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo helped me deal with it all. Naraku was a sadistic bastard!" Kohaku was seething with his own anger, his knuckles were white, he didn't even feel when his blunt finger nails broke the skin of his palms.

"Why would Naraku, be afraid of a weak, little girl, with no powers to speak of." Kikyou sneered. No one was stopping her, so why not. She would finally be able to say her piece.

"He saw her, for what she was, you stupid bitch! Kagome was stronger than even she knew. Only Naraku and Lord Sesshomaru could see it! I can't tell you how many times Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror and laughed at all of you!" The glare he leveled on Kikyou, shocked her.

" _You_ he laughed at the most. The undead priestess that thought, she was so much more. He knew that Kagome wasn't your reincarnation. Yes, he taunted her, just like everyone else, but he knew she wasn't. He never considered _you_ a threat. You were to _weak_ and _tainted_ to do any damage to him. Devouring souls of innocent maidens, to keep your clay body moving. He knew that if Kagome~sama died, so did you. Her soul was what kept _you_ alive. Once Naraku saw Kagome, he wanted her, either for himself or dead. He never gave you a second thought, unless it was to use you!" He was so tempted to spill that he knew that she bedded Naraku, but held his tongue. It would be useful information for a later date.

"He thought InuYasha was a joke. A hanyou fighting with daddy's sword, thinking he could take on the world, but couldn't even treat a young human female, that cared for him with everything that she was, with respect. No, he had to follow an undead bitch around like some lost puppy, looking for a bone." He watched as Kikyou's anger rose with every word he spoke.

"A Slayer, that couldn't even protect her own. You have no idea how many times he laughed at you. He teased and taunted _me_. He sent _me_ out on missions, just to hurt _you_. While he sat back and laughed. You didn't have it in you to avenge your family or clan. You were weak and still are." He spat at his sister.

"A perverted Monk, that would rather grope and proposition any female that came within sight, than fight to get his family curse removed, so that he could have a family of his own. He called you a pathetic excuse for a monk and that your grandfather had more honor. Did you ever think that he tricked you, Monk? He hid his heart behind barriers, so that you would think your curse was gone." Kohaku watched as Miroku paled, he had never thought that Naraku would do something like that.

"No. Naraku was afraid that if Lady Kagome learned how to use her powers, that she could stop him. Why do you think he sent Kagura to you. He knew what all of you wanted, but didn't want to fight anymore to get it, and if Lord Sesshomaru teamed up with Lady Kagome, Naraku new that he was finished." He spat at the group in front of him.

"So don't give me your bullshit. I would have rather died, than be a part of all this."

"Why, would would you have wanted to die?" Kikyou spat.

"Better to have died, honorably. Then live knowing, I was part of any of that!" He had talked for years about his own guilt in what was done to Kagome with Rin and Shippo's help, he understood, that he had no control over what was done, but it didn't stop his own guilt. "Wasn't her sacrifice enough! Why would you do that to anyone? I was dead anyways! The only thing that kept me alive was the Shikon Shard in my shoulder. None of you know that it was still there, until whatever it was that Lady Kagome did and not only took the Shard but gave me my life back. She has more than earned my loyalty, because she never gave up the fight, for what was right. For all anyone knew she died fighting that Bastard!"

Kikyou didn't even bothering looking at her fallen mate, she was too busy slandering her copy to notice that everyone, including said mate, as he sat on the ground bleeding and in pain, were watching and listening to her ramble on, spewing her hate for the little miko.

"That bitch, got what she deserved!" Kikyou spit out. "She took my soul. It was mine! I didn't give it to her! She tried to take InuYasha away from me! Me, Kikyou the Shikon no Miko! She stole the Jewel from me! She stole the wish that was mine to make! She took my village from me! I was banished from _my_ village by my own sister! All because of a pathetic, wanna-be miko! She took my humanity away from me! She took my miko powers away from me, turning me into a youkai! She took my ability to bare children from me! It is all her fault! If she would have died like she should have, I would still be human! I would still be a miko! I would have children of my own! I would be able to have any man I wanted!"

Kikyou didn't feel the beads that wrapped around her neck or the softly spoken word, as she found herself laying on the ground face first.

"What the hell!" Kikyou screeched.

"That is enough, Kikyou." Everyone heard Kagome's soft words. "I did none of those things, and you know it."

"What the hell did you do to me, you Bitch!" Kikyou yelled, as she tried to lift herself off the ground.

"When the spell wears off, you will know." Kagome told her calmly.

"You Bitch!" Kikyou bellowed, her eyes rimming in red.

"Down." Again Kagome spoke softly as was her normal. "You will remain silent, unless you want to find yourself on the ground again. I have listened to your caustic attitude towards me since I returned. You have attacked me physically and verbally every chance you have gotten. It is time you learn. I am not your reincarnation. I stole nothing from you. It was all you. As far as being anyone's reincarnation, I would be Midoriko's as she was the creator of the jewel and it was again born, through me." As she spoke, Kagome knew that everyone heard her.

"You were never the Shikon Miko. I would imagine that both Kohaku and Sango would be able to tell you, that the Slayers that were entrusted with the Jewel couldn't protect it well enough, with all the attacks. Naraku had tried even then to obtain it. He failed. It was their own grandfather that sought you out. You were the strongest miko at the time and they needed to be able to keep the Jewel pure and away from youkai, such as Naraku." Kagome spoke as if giving a lesson in history.

"I do know that you wanted to be a simple ningen, without the worries of being a miko and as such when you died, you were reincarnated into a simple ningen onna, without the worry or responsibility of being a miko. Rin. But unlike you, she is pure. She is not selfish or hateful. She holds much love within her. She proved that she was pure of heart, by loving a youkai lord that hated humans, loving a broken male, that was used and abused, loving a lost kitsune kit. She is everything that you had ever wanted to be and more. She has children, she is happy." Kagome could feel the stunning effects of what she had just revealed. She had learned long ago that it was in fact Rin that was Kikyou's reincarnation.

"I will tell you this. If you ever even think of harming one hair on her head, yours will be rolling, as Rin is much loved, by everyone that knows her." She wasn't looking at the others to see their eyes enlarge at what Kagome revealed. Rin had tears in her eyes at the things Kagome was saying. She didn't know that Kagome knew so much about her. They had only met a few times and Kagome had saved her life, when she was a child.

"You lie!" Kikyou spat as she tried standing again, only making it to her knees.

"Down." Again Kagome brought Kikyou down. "From now on when you decide to misbehave or start spewing foul things from your mouth, you will be brought 'down', by either myself or Lord Sesshomaru. As he has as much power over the beads as I do." Kagome stated as Kikyou was now laying in a crater in her shape.

"Mi'lord, Mi'lord!" Came screeching from the gates, where they had drawn quite a crowd. Everyone turned to watch as Jaken made his way through the crowd of people to reach his lord, yelling and screeching about filthy humans, getting in his way, preventing him from reaching his most honorable Lord. "You have finally come to rescue your lowly servant. These humans are intolerable, mi'lord, they..." Jaken cried, at his lords feet.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru spoke, blandly, he was irritated with the disruption. He was enjoying Kagome punishing the foul wench.

"Mi'lord it has been most horrible to be here. These filthy humans.."

"Silence yourself, Jaken."

"Of course, mi'lord, anything for you mi'lord." Sesshomaru wanted to role his eyes at his servant. _There goes my peace and quiet._ Sesshomaru thought, fighting the urge to groan and roll his eyes.

"Come on, Momma. I want to introduce you to my friends." Shippo said excitedly, as he still refused to let go of Kagome, holding onto her gloved hand, almost dragging her to his friends.

"Momma, you remember Rin?"

"Thank you." Kagome said as she embraced the other female in a tight hug. "For taking care of Shippo for me. I owe you so much." Again tears filled Kagome's eyes.

"It was my pleasure, Kagome~sama. He has missed you so much."

"And I him."

"Momma, this is Kohaku." She embraced him as well, giving him her thanks for helping her kit.

"My pleasure. He's been great. He's turning into quite the warrior." Kohaku stated making Kagome smile.

"Momma, these are Rin's and Kohaku's pups. Coza, Yoshida – Yoshi for short and Raina." He introduced the two males and one female. They were all a perfect blend of both Kohaku and Rin, though the males took more of their father and the girl her mother.

"Coza is thirty summers, Yoshi is twenty summers and Raina is ten summers. They don't have any mates or pups yet."

"Shippo!" Yoshi yelled. "I'm sure she doesn't want to know that stuff." The male blushed madly in embarrassment.

"We should take this elsewhere. There is much to discuss." Sesshomaru interrupted the excited kit.

"I agree." Kagome looked around seeing how many individuals were there. Taking stock of her own group and then the new additions. "I don't think we'll fit within the village. There is just too many of us."

"I know a place. Follow me." Kohaku said, not understanding why the others had to tag along. He hoped to get some answers. He was quite pleased when he watched as Kagome put the beads around the foul bitch's neck. They had no idea what Kagome may have had to go through, but he did. He didn't dare say anything to Shippo or Rin, Shippo would have hunted down his old group and killed them and Rin was just to innocent to be subjected to that kind of thing. As he walked off with everyone in tow, Rin came up to him placing an arm around him, giving him the comfort he needed.

AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing… Well we have finally made it to the reunion… I hope that you are all happy with the way things have turned out so far...

XxXinu-hanyou2021Xx: thank you… if you mean beads well you will just have to keep reading…. The next chapter should be interesting…

dragonblue: thank you… I am glad that you are enjoying the story… I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well :)

Aiman Shah: thank you… I have to agree with you… I hate a weak, pathetic Kagome…

Raven's Serenity: thank you :) the reunion should be interesting…

slvrphoenx: thank you :)

Yes the long awaited reunion has arrived… I hope that you like what was done...

I have been working hard at trying to keep most characters in character… I don't want to deviate too much…

We have met at least two of the enemy to date… You will learn more as the story progresses…

Alaina Kuski: thank you :)

Makaco: thank you :)

Shippo has grown quite nicely thank you.. hehe, but I don't think InuYasha liked how he grew… lol

alucardgal: thank you :)

Yes I feel so bad for Sesshomaru…

I am really glad that you are enjoying the story and how it is unfolding :)

Volkswagenlover: thank you :)

Congratulations! I imagine Peanut is getting big… I miss our chats and hope all is going well…

ZyiareHellsing: thank you and I am sorry that you didn't like the cliffy… my muse wanted it to end there…. I figured that everyone would be happy now that we have finally reached the reunion...

Earth'sChild93: Thank you…

I know I haven't added much about Miroku, but he is still a smart man and knows when to keep his mouth shut… I will think about forgiving him… Just remember Kagome hasn't forgiven them for many many reasons… You will learn in this chapter about some of what their betrayal of her meant.

Yes in a lot of ways Kagome and Miroku could be brother and sister, but in this case the betrayal was deep and far reaching to forgive them would open the doors to Pandora… You will see, or at least I hope you will…

Kikyou will get what she is due in time…. Just be patient… lot of things are still in store and she is needed…

Rlmpcc110511: Kikyou wants too….. ewww I just got a picture of her and her fantasies… gross…

I may not have Sesshomaru take himself in hand…. He could always work out his frustrations on his brother… er half-brother…. He will be doing that soon too… oh that is going to be a very good fight…

I thought purifying herself was a nice touch as well… and with have the jewel fused to her soul the taint is there and with have to deal with InuYasha and the others it latches onto her hate so purifying herself helps to keep the taint away for a little while at least…

Just wait Kagome is going to blow again really soon…. Causing her to have to purify herself again...

I hope you like how I brought them all together again… I know some will be angry, but they have to look at things through another's eyes… let me know if anyone is really happy about seeing the old gang… lol

KyraTekak: thank you, I am glad that you enjoyed it :)

blueeyedgirl07: thank you… :) I am so glad that you are enjoying the story… :) it warms my heart that so many like it :)

Undertheskys: thank you :) I hope you enjoyed this update...

wolfdemonchica: thank you and I am sure your is good as well :)

animefan: No not evil… just spiteful, hateful, vindictive, arrogant and selfish…

the purple is all the negative – anger, rage, hate that kind of thing… her purifying it keeps Kagome in balance.. a yin-yang thing...

Kagome has had 50 years of growing the hard way so naturally she would be a lot wiser…

I love that part of the Avengers.. that and Hulk Smash… that was way too funny and you gave me the image of a thoroughly pissed off Shippo doing that… way too funny…. Lol

Sesshykagslvr: thank you… though Kagome is bitter and angry… She wants nothing to do with them, but her nature kicks in to a certain degree…

Kikyou is a very selfish being.. what she wants she will do anything to get not caring who may get hurt…

Sango doesn't want to admit wrong… she doesn't realize all the pain and torment of others.. She feels Kagome should forgive and forget like she used to do… that what they did was actually for the greater good.. besides Kagome always forgave InuYasha for all his wrong doings and now she can't forgive them for wanting what they wanted…

llebreknit: thank you and Yes we finally meet Shippo.. and others :)

I hope you like what I did… :)

Shiori Mayonaka no Yume: I hope that you didn't cry too much… I also hope that you cheered at some points :/

Nyght elf: Kikyou is going to be making you even madder in chapters to come….

Thankfully Sesshomaru has a lot of patients, though he has little tolerance…

Guest: Mary Sue? please explain…

Guest: (Julez) thank you :) … I am so glad that you are enjoying the story :)

kaori and yoshi: Yes Kikyou is a troll… she will get what is coming to her… it is just a matter of time… she is actually showing her true colors…

thank you for making me blush… I am just trying to write a good story :)


	16. Chapter 16

AN: this chapter is a bit dry, but important as some questions are answered.

Madam Fluffy: I hope that this chapter answers some of your questions.

Rlmpcc11051: What you had asked me during chapter 4 maybe be addressed here… not sure.. as I don't want to betray Sesshomaru… but I have been giving it much thought.

Also… I wanted you all to know that if you have any questions pertaining to the story… things I may have overlooked please ask and I will make sure your questions are answered within the story…

Chapter 16

Sesshomaru walked on one side of Kagome and Shippo on the other, Kirara riding on Shippo's shoulder, purring loudly. She didn't know who to go too, she wanted to spend time with both Shippo and Kohaku. Kagome had too suppress her giggles as Kirara was having a debate with herself, until Kagome told her that she would have time to spend with both of them.

Rin and Kohaku's children followed behind Sesshomaru and Kagome. They had all heard so many stories about the small female and couldn't believe that not only was she alive, but she was here. She was more beautiful than they thought she would be, even when Shippo told them that she was. They just thought it was just a kid that loved his mother.

Saito walked beside Ah-Un on the opposite side as Jaken, the small kappa took the reigns of the dragon away from him. He had watched the reunion that Kagome had with her son. He never thought someone could be so happy that they glowed, but she did. He was frightened at first when the kit attacked InuYasha and beat him bloody and then turned his rage filled eyes on her, but as soon as he realized who it was, he cried and ran into her arms.

He had watched as the Slayer boy, let into his sister and then that bitch, Kikyou had to butt in and take over the conversation, cutting down Kagome, who has been nothing but nice. When he smelled his lords blood and poison, he knew that Kikyou was in some major trouble. She didn't even care that her mate was getting beat.

It had just made him hate the wench even more. He never knew someone could hate as much as she seemed to hate the little miko, who treated everyone kindly.

InuYasha was walking behind as usual with his group, though with some help from Miroku. It would take the rest of the day for him to heal from the beating he took. Kikyou wasn't speaking to him. That was okay with him, as he was pissed at her. She had no business saying anything. And now both of them had beads, she would learn what he had long ago. Don't piss off Kagome. What surprised him though was that both Kagome and Sesshomaru had control over Kikyou, where as only Kagome had control over him.

Sango was still upset with what Kohaku had said. She knew he was right, about everything. She didn't know how to make things right between her and her brother, let alone Kagome. She had screwed up so badly. She felt so lost. So she walked behind the large group with her brother leading them. She was surprised to see how mature he was. He was married and had children. Children that she would never have, all because she decided to betray Kagome. She knew she deserved much worse, than she got. She just wanted to make it better. She wanted to have her brother back. She wanted Kagome back. She wanted children. She wished that she could go back in time and stop what they did, but that was impossible, the only one that could travel was Kagome and at one point InuYasha, but after they betrayed her, he couldn't get to her time and tell her family that she was gone.

It was then that she finally realized that not only did they betray Kagome, but her family as well. They had all told Kagome that they would protect her and thus her family was secure in the knowledge, of letting the young girl come to them to help them. She thought on what her brother had said about their clan and he was right, she betrayed them as well. What kind of person was she, that not only did she betray Kagome, but to not get vengeance for what Naraku had done to her own clan and the others that had died or suffered at Naraku's hands and that she had just given up on all of them. A tear fell from her eye, at the pain of realizing that she was not who she had always thought she was.

"Are you alright." Kagome whispered, to the dai-youkai.

"I am fine." Sesshomaru stated, his tone flat, but Kagome could feel the turmoil coming from him.

"Now who is lying?" She replied quietly, as she turned her attention to Shippo, who was asking a million questions in rapid fire.

"Calm down, Shippo. I'll answer all your questions and you can answer mine, once we get to where ever it is we're going. Like Sesshomaru stated there is much to be discussed."

"There's a flower field not far from here, it's Rin's favorite place."

They had walked for ten minutes, before they reached the field of flowers, Kagome gasped at the variety of flowers in the field.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, causing Shippo to smile. He knew Kagome had loved flowers and this would be the perfect place to bring her to ask her questions.

Kohaku brought them to the center of the field. "We can sit here, no one in the village will be able to hear us." He declared settling Rin on ground before sitting himself. His children sat next to him with his daughter sitting in Rin's lap. Sesshomaru sat next to Rin and Kagome settled herself next to Sesshomaru with Shippo sitting next to her, forming a semicircle while InuYasha, Kikyou, Sango and Miroku sat a bit further away. They didn't want to get too close, in case any of the others decided that they wanted to attack. There was still much anger, within the larger group. Saito, Jaken and Ah-Un settled behind Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kirara decided that she wanted attention from Kohaku so she sat in his lap, purring as he absently stroked her fur, trying to calm himself.

"Tell us everything, Momma. I want to know what happened to you." Shippo questioned, seeing the look on the others faces, as they all paled except for Kikyou, she looked angry.

"That's a tall order, Shippo, but I will try." She said her voice quiet.

"As you know I was traded to Naraku." Shippo nodded, that was when his world fell apart. "I spent a month within his compound."

"What did he do to you, Momma?" Shippo asked nervously. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"I won't tell you that, Shippo. Let's just say it wasn't pleasant." Kagome noted the smirk on Kikyou's face. She already new Kikyou would love to hear what was done to her. "Because of what was done, this is as loud as I will ever be able to speak. My throat was seriously damaged and no amount of healing will ever repair the damage." She stated, figuring that was the best place to start her story.

"Well anyway, I was sent home and before you ask. I am not sure if it was the Kami, Fate, the Well or the Shikon, but I returned home, after I destroyed Naraku and all of his minions within the compound. I made the only wish that could be made. I wished the Jewel into oblivion never to return." She wouldn't inform them that it was part of her, only Sesshomaru knew that tidbit and she knew that he would keep it to himself. "Once home, I spent time recovering." Again she didn't tell him the full extent of her injuries. "After I recovered, I started training and learning."

"How did you know, that you would be able to come back?"

"While I was recovering, I was visited, by whom I don't know. They told me that someday, I would come back. They didn't tell me when, just that I would. It was thoughts of you that saw me through the worst of it. They also told me that I was being given gifts. Again they didn't tell me what it was. I can only assume that it was you, Rin and Kohaku." She said looking at each in turn, giving them all sad smiles.

"I hope that none of you are angry with me. I mean, you now have extended lives, as a gift to me."

"How could we be angry." Kohaku stated looking at the sad miko. "I have everything that I could ever possibly want. I have a loving wife and three great children. Rin will be able to keep her promise to Lord Sesshomaru." At Kagome's curious look, he smiled. "When Rin was little, she had made a promise, to forever be with Lord Sesshomaru, and now she is or at least she is alive and he can visit with her whenever he wants.

"She is also my adopted daughter." Sesshomaru informed, to which Kagome's smile turned genuine.

"I am so happy."

"Momma?"

"Yes."

"Well humans age and stuff, how is it that you were able to hide?"

"I traveled a lot. Thanks to the Shrines and Temples, they helped me change my name. Most of my weapons and clothes, I got from them and what I didn't get from them, I bought with money I earned. I have spent the last fifty years training and learning."

"What is that mark on your forehead? It kind of reminds me of the Shikon Jewel when it was broken." Shippo asked. He had seen it earlier, but before he could ask, Kikyou opened her mouth.

"That showed up, after I was sent home. I can only guess that it is a symbol of being the Shikon's Miko." She had other thoughts of what it could represent, but never told anyone.

"How come _their_ with you? You didn't forgive them did you?" Shippo asked. He was afraid that she might have. She always forgave so easily.

"They refused to stay away. I also decided that it would be best if they tagged along. And no, I have not forgiven them. I don't know if I can. You see it wasn't only me whom they betrayed, but so many others. If I forgave them for what was done, then it will just give them an opening to do it again. I refuse to allow that." Kagome stated, giving her old companions a hard look.

"Why don't you tell them what you showed, my _mate_." Kikyou smirked. "And why can't he tell me, his _mate_ what was shown. I have the right to know." She wanted to hurt the girl, by emphasizing that she was mated to InuYasha.

"Down." Kikyou went sprawling on the ground.

"I will not and InuYasha cannot. What I showed him, was for him alone. They are _my_ memories to share. I will not subject my son or Sesshomaru's daughter or her children to what happened." They all turned to InuYasha watching as his face went from white to green as he tried hard to hold onto his breakfast.

"Momma?"

"It's alright, Shippo. I lived and that is what counts." She said, squeezing his hand in her own.

"As far as telling you, Kikyou. No. You have no right to know. You would take pleasure in it."

"You got what you deserved." Kikyou sneered at the girl, as she picked herself up from the ground.

"Down." Again Kikyou was sprawled out.

"Kikyou, shut up! You have said enough today." InuYasha snapped. He was still hurting and his mate was pissing him off. He would have to deal with her later, when he was more healed.

"Now onto other business. This one will allow the miko to explain, as this is her quest." Sesshomaru stated, his voice flat, he didn't like the idea of the others having to accompany them.

"We will be traveling..."

"Traveling?" Was chorused from the young.

"Yes. Traveling. I am sure Lord Sesshomaru would agree. It's not safe here. I was brought back, because there is a new evil walking the world. A Necromancer. She has been killing villages and stealing souls. I'm not sure what she's after. She travels within the mist that covers the ground. She also has control over mist creatures, wraiths, ghosts and the undead. She has the power to either steal your soul or make you a puppet, controlling your body through your soul."

Kohaku blanched at the mention of puppets. He had been one for over a year. He was forced to do unspeakable things, that still haunted his dreams. He felt Rin squeeze his hand in comfort.

"So far the only ones that have any effect are those with reiki and Lord Sesshomaru's Tenseiga. If her minions touch you, they will be able to either control your soul or steal it for her. She has also been targeting those with reiki, killing them as well as youkai with any kind of power. The rest she uses for her own purposes, that we have not figured out as of yet."

"Have you encountered her?" Kohaku asked, he was the oldest of the younger group, well besides Shippo. Though Shippo had years, Kohaku had maturity, Shippo was the equivalent of a young teenager.

"Yes, about a week ago. Lord Sesshomaru brought me to a village that Asuna: the necromancer attacked and killed everyone. She showed up and sent her minions at us. The only ones that had done any damage were Lord Sesshomaru and I."

"So we're fighting a woman?" Coza asked. He looked so much like his father.

"I wouldn't call her a woman, it would denote her as human, she is a female youkai necromancer."

"How are we supposed to fight someone like that?" Yoshi asked, he may look similar to his father, but was more like Rin in personality.

"You can't. I am working on a few things to keep you safe."

"Like what?" Again Yoshi asked.

"Once you are all safe, back at the palace. I need to go see too a few things."

"You're not leaving me!" Shippo exclaimed. He wouldn't be separated from her again.

"Shippo..."

"No! Where you go, I go. You are not leaving me again. I'm not a little kit anymore momma. I have been training. I want to help." Kagome watched her son. She couldn't deny him this and truth be told she didn't want to leave him.

"Alright, I relent, but." she held up a single finger, to make sure she had his attention. "I will be working with you. I want to see how far your training has come."

"Yes!" The young teen shouted happily, hugging his mother.

"Don't think I will go easy on you, just because your my son. What we face is worse than Naraku."

"I understand. You'll see, momma. I have been training hard."

"Miko. A word." Sesshomaru stood and walked away from the group, knowing that Kagome would follow, which she did. He was quite impressed with how she did all the talking, she had explained things clearly and didn't leave out the dangers that they now faced. When they were far enough away he turned to her.

"Is it wise to bring Rin and her family to the palace?"

"It is the safest place. Rin, Kohaku and their children can't defend themselves against Asuna."

"And the kit?"

"I know. But, if we don't bring him with us. He will just follow. I know Shippo. We have been apart for so long. Besides, I want to see how far his training has come." She giggled at Sesshomaru's raised brow. "I do know how to fight. You saw me, besides I want the chance to spar with you while we travel."

"Where do you wish to go?"

"I have to see the tree youkai first and then I want to see Totosai."

"For what purpose?"

"The tree summoned me, as you know and Totosai. I want to see about having a weapon or two forged." She said seriously.

"You have had another vision."

"Yes. He is adamant about me seeing him. He refuses to tell me why, until he sees me." Sesshomaru detected the frustration in her voice.

"What of InuYasha and his group."

"Unfortunately for us, they have to come. I don't trust them. I feel Kikyou is going to do something very stupid."

"Indeed. Have you felt anything more on InuYasha."

"No. He still radiates determination. I don't know what he is so determined on." She said, letting a bit of her frustrations show.

"The others."

"I'm not sure. Normal humans like Sango are harder to read, but Sango feels remorse. I don't know what it's towards. Miroku is the same. They have been radiating shame and regret, I have also detected their anger at Kikyou for her behavior."

"They all bare watching."

"Agreed. You know, we are going to have to hunt, in order to be able to feed this many people." Kagome said, changing subjects.

"Return. Your kit is growing anxious. I will hunt. Inform my brother, that he will need to hunt for his group. I refuse to feed them." Sesshomaru stated, treating Kagome as the alpha female, which she was. She has always been a great leader, even before the defeat of Naraku, she lead her group, cared for them, protected them and tended to them as an alpha should.

"Will do. Happy hunting." Kagome smiled, knowing that he needed to relieve some pent up anger. With that, he was gone letting Kagome walk back to the others, where she sat with Shippo, Rin her family.

"He went to hunt for dinner. InuYasha, you are to hunt for your group, Sesshomaru said that he will not feed you and yours." Kagome stated, at the askance look she received for her small group.

"Keh." Was the response she got, as InuYasha stood and wandered into the nearby forest. She could tell that he was still feeling the beating he had gotten, she didn't feel bad for that, he deserved it and more. She had yet to adequately deal with him or the others yet.

"We will be camping on the edge of the field tonight. I don't want to be too close to this much openness." Kagome stated as she she stood, relocating camp. She didn't care if Sango, Miroku or Kikyou followed, only that the rest did, though Jaken grumbled about following orders of a pathetic human, wench, which he was ignored by everyone.

Kagome would take great pleasure in informing the little kappa, that if he misbehaved, that she would see to it personally that he got what he deserved.

Kohaku and his sons ran off to gather blankets and supplies from their home, as the rest set up camp for the night.

Sesshomaru wasn't gone long, returning baring a large deer, that he knew would feed his group. Dropping the animal at Kagome's feet she smiled at him, thanking him. She didn't see Rin's eyes widen at the gesture her adopted father had just done.

Sesshomaru noticed and slightly shook his head at this daughter, telling her not to say a word. Rin responded with a slight nod, indicating that she got the message. She should have guessed earlier, when he had gotten so angry with what Kikyou was saying. She had known that he liked the miko years ago, but when he received word that she had died, he had closed himself off again. It was nice to see that he still cared for the little miko.

She decided to watch how Kagome reacted to the gestures and was amazed that when the food was ready, she had a plate set aside, filled with raw meat along with rice, that had more raw meat mixed in. Another plate was set aside that not only had raw, but cooked meat with the rice and fruit on the side. She watched as Kagome stood going to Sesshomaru first and handing him a plate, that he took, with a small bow of his head. She wanted to faint. She knew that Sesshomaru hated human food, but he accepted what Kagome gave him.

She then handed a plate to the servants, even when Jaken started grumbling about having to eat disgusting human food, which earned him a pebble to the head. Then Kagome went about helping her dish out food for her family, before Kagome took her plate of food and went to sit between Sesshomaru and his servant, that she didn't know his name. She even fed the neko that laid beside her. After the meal Rin volunteered to help wash all the dishes, that had been dirtied.

"Kagome~sama, why do wear gloves?" Rin asked, as she noticed, that Kagome didn't take her gloves off to wash the dishes.

"Oh. Um, well they're special gloves, they are also a weapon." Kagome jerked her hand downward triggering metal claws to emerge from the gloves, they were as long as Sesshomaru's and just as sharp.

"Oh my!" Rin exclaimed. She watched as Kagome again jerked her hand retracting the claws. "But that doesn't explain why you don't remove your gloves."

"I don't remove them, unless I bathe, they're waterproof." She saw the confused look on Rin's face. She smiled at the younger female. "They stay dry all the time. Inside and out. Even when it looks like I have no weapons, I still have a few 'on hand' at all times. I will not be caught without if I can help it." She explained.

When they returned Saito had Kagome's bag in hand, knowing that she was going to go bathe. He had learned her habits and was ready to serve her in any way that he could.

"May we join you, Kagome~Sama?" Rin asked, regarding her and her daughter. She really wanted to get to know the woman that caught her adopted father's attention.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I bathe alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rin said sadly. Kagome walked over to the other woman, hugging her.

"It's not you. It's me. So please don't be upset. We'll have plenty of time to talk."

"That would be great. Thank you." Rin smiled happy that Kagome wasn't trying to push her away. Again Rin watched her father and Kagome, as he wordlessly directed her to the hot spring near the village, even if she was prepared to bathe in the cold water of the river.

After she left Shippo looked over at his former friends giving them all a disgusted look. "I don't know why you are all here, but I will tell you this. You stay away from my mother. I will not hesitate to kill all of you. You have done enough damage."

Just as Kikyou was about to open her mouth to retaliate she heard several growls coming from different areas of camp, instead she opted to glare at the young kit. It didn't matter, she was making plans on ridding the world of the pathetic bitch.

AN: Thank you to all of you that read and reviewed my story… I am glad that you are all enjoying it. It does mean a lot to me… more than you know…

If I may ask would my Guest reviews please leave a name so that why I write a response you know it is for you… thank you...

What does a Mary Sue in a fanfiction mean?

Idealized self-insert: In the strictest sense, **Mary Sue** is an Original Female Character (OFC) in **fan fiction**. She is perfect in every sense of the word, and is usually considered to be a self-insertion of the author.

I actually feel a bit insulted by that remark… Kagome is far from perfect or even a mirror of myself… I built a strong Kagome, but not perfect, as no one is perfect… I myself am far from perfect. Kagome has gone through some very traumatic things in her life… she has trained hard and worked hard to get where she is. I also do NOT idolize myself… I personally have a very low self-esteem, to the point it has taken me 20 years to allow others to read my writings…

One of my best sayings is 'I am the best me I can be.' I have never pretended to be perfect and never will. I have so many flaws, I admit to them...

Undertheskys: _Yes, I love what Kohaku did… He knows more about what was happening than anyone else… after all he lived with Naraku and learned his plans and saw things that were best left never to have been seen… he may have been a puppet, but he remembered everything…_

 _yes now Kikyou has a nice pretty set of beads all her own… and the fact that two individuals now have power over her is going to be very interesting… though I don't see Sesshomaru using them much… he would rather use his own hands, but this will give him an option so that he doesn't have to touch her to punish her.._.

Kedakumi: _I adore Kohaku even in the anime… the pore kid got the bad end of everything…_

 _Kikyou's main problem is Kikyou… she is arrogant and self-centered, she will never believe that Kagome is anything but her copy, since it was part of Kagome's soul that kept her alive in her clay body.. she believed a lot like Keade that Kagome had to be Kikyou's reincarnation, because they looked similar – but then again a lot of asian women look similar black hair, slender bodies, petite stature… personally speaking I don't think that Kagome and Kikyou look anything alike._

 _I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as the last :)_

slvrphoenx: _Yeah, Shippo wanted some payback… I imagine he isn't done with them yet…_

 _Sango is in denial… She is still under the impression that since Kagome was such a forgiving person that she would have forgiven them a long time ago. I like when Kohaku thew it in her face that not only did she betray Kagome, but her entire clan… and hearing it from her brother… talk about a punch to the gut…_

 _Kagome will be using the beads on both youkai and remember she still has a set in her pocket… Don't worry about Kikyou she will get what is coming to her… it will just take time… she is needed for the story..._

Shiori Mayonaka no Yume: _I got misty eyed as well… :)_

bethyhardy: _thank you, I am so glad that you are enjoying the story…_

 _I agree I much prefer Kagome and Sesshomaru than Kagome and InuYasha… I have always hated the way he treated her… besides with her powers she outmatches InuYasha even in the anime… I don't know how she would want to be second runner up to a clay pot…_

Nyght elf: _I am glad that you enjoyed the reunion… I know many don't like the bashing, but it was actually needed to help put those that betrayed in their places and to have them open their eyes to see that they betrayed more than just Kagome. They never really thought before they acted..._

 _I will clarify the about Kikyou and Rin… you will understand when I am finished…_

ZyiareHellsing: _I wanted to do more with Shippo kicking ass, but Kagome wouldn't let me… but don't worry Shippo will get another chance at kicking ass…_

Makaco: _thank you… I personally really like Kohaku and I think that him and Rin are perfect for each other._

Yuki468: _What is Kagome? hmmmm well I haven't answered that question yet… In due time will you find out what she is… :)_ _Great question though and you are the first to ask it :)_

KyraTekak: _thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)_

Kalaharia: _thank you and a lot of people are glad that Kikyou now has her own set of pretty beads… :/_

Rlmpcc110511: _Yes, Shippo is very important to Kagome and Kagome is important to Shippo… I couldn't have a story without him… I also wanted to show just how angry and hurt he was by the actions of others. He is not done dealing with InuYasha either or the others…_

 _As far as what we talked about that was put on hold a little bit with the excitement of the reunion, but I am currently working on it as we speak… as well as other interesting things…. (wink, wink)_

 _When I was writing about Rin and Kohaku (I simply adore Kohaku and he is a great match for Rin) both Rin and Kohaku told me that they had kids… it will be interesting with one of their kids…. Oh my…_

 _Yes Karma is a bitch… it is funny to see how things are working out…._

 _As far as InuYasha putting Kikyou in her place… if I remember correctly he was whipped… When Kikyou said jump he said how high… he seriously needs to grow a pair…_

 _Do you like Kikyou's new pretty beads… lol… though I can't see Sesshomaru using them much, but it does give him the option so that he doesn't have to touch her…_

 _I am hoping that this chapter helps to answer some of your questions.. if not ask more and I will make sure that they get answered… within the story of course…_

Alaina Kuski: _thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)_

fredisagirl: _Kikyou was always just Kikyou… I do not believe for one moment that Kikyou was Midoriko's reincarnation nor was Kagome Kikyou's reincarnation… The original Kikyou was not evil or bad, just human – though she was selfish (like most humans) and very arrogant… She believed that she was more than was… I will be explaining most of this in a later chapter…_ _Just because one looks similar to another does not make them reincarnations… A prior incarnate could be male or female… it does not make one look like a prior…_

 _As far as the aging question… that will be answered as well…_

animefan: _Sorry but Kagome wasn't wearing a kimino… personally I hate the things… they are too constricting on a female they make her demure… she is wearing Ao Dai – they are Vietnamese clothing… I love the style… they are elegant and usable…_

 _you're right InuYasha would have to get approval from Shippo… that should be interesting…_

 _Don't worry I have Koga all planned out and that should be another interesting reunion… I sure wouldn't want to be InuYasha and gang… let the fun begin… lol_

Guest: _thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)_

Jaz: _Sorry, that you didn't get to see Rin slap Sango, but Kohaku was protecting her wife and if one of the others happen to slap back… Sesshomaru would have killed them… thought it may happen in a future chapter… haven't decided yet._

 _I am glad that yo enjoyed the bashing…_

Alexis Night: _I am so glad that you enjoyed the bashing… I will think on it… lol_

 _Yeah I thought 'down' was fitting… 'sit' 'down' and chat… hehehe_

 _fluff is on the way… I haven't forgotten…_

Have you read second chance child? _Can you send me a link… I want to make sure I read the right story…_

Guest: _thank you… I am really glad that you are enjoying the story :)_

caith sidhe: _thank you very much…_ _I am trying hard and sometimes it isn't easy…_

 _I never said Kikyou wasn't beautiful in looks… it is her personality that is ugly… I will be explaining a lot about Kikyou in a coming chapter and it is not all bad… I try to put in as much as I could gather from the anime about the_ real _Kikyou… you will understand when you get to that chapter what I mean._

 _I have been working very hard at explaining Kikyou past and present… so not everything is as it truly seems, please be patient as I have been working on what you questioned._

 _Kikyou is one of my most complex characters as I am dealing basically 3 Kikyou's in one… the original – the clay golem – and the youkai… so please I ask again be patient with me until we get to the explanation of Kikyou…_

llebreknit: _I simply adore Kohaku… I felt so bad for him in the anime… I also feel that he is the perfect match for Rin… He was protective of her when he wasn't under Naraku's control… He also feels betrayed by what his sister had done… she turned a friend/sister and wasn't willing to fight anymore to avenge her entire clan or him… Sango gave up and decided to do things the easy way…_

Alexis Night: _I don't know… I think I got the other review you sent… and thanks :)_

cmoss6: _don't worry Kikyou will get hers in the end… I haven't quite worked out her ending yet…._

 _I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so far :)_

sakufromthedark: _thank you and I am glad that you are enjoying it enough to come back :) it warms my heart :)_

bubbles.0321: _thank you :) I am glad that you like the story :) it makes me happy :) and cheers my inner muse :)_

alucardgal: _sorry to hear about your laptop… I would die if mine died on me… it is my only outlet and it is ancient… I am running vista… ugh… lol_ _I am so glad that you are back up and running :)_

 _yes Kikyou will get to experience what InuYasha does… lol it was the only thing I could think of to try to keep her in line… and it's funny…_

 _InuYasha will be getting more of that… he deserves it._

Guest: _I intend to continue… and thank you :)_

hanakochan101: _InuYasha was always an imbecile…_ _thinking hurts him… he is the action type… he will learn sooner or later…_


	17. Chapter 17

AN: This week has been an interesting week… A very dear friend received a review that was meant to support her, but actually was ripping into me… Anyone that has received a review from me knows that I tend to rant… I will say this only once… I will not tolerate anyone cutting down any other reviewer… reviews are just that reviews for the author and patrons, if you have a problem with a reviewer then PM me… So far I have not had this problem, but others have… I have only had 2 bad reviews and that is fine… that is the opinion of the reader… I know I will not be able to please everyone…

I also want to say a huge Thank You to all of my readers… You are all fantastic and I appreciate each and everyone of you...

Thank you for taking the time to read this… replies to reviews as always are at the bottom…

Chapter 17

Now that Kagome had gone off to bathe, he figured it was a good time as any to get some of his questions answered. He was not please with anyone at the moment other than Kagome, even Rin wasn't exempt from his current ire.

"This one, wants to know why, he was not informed of the happenings fifty years past. This one was lead to believe that not only did the miko die in the battle with Naraku, but that all of you had gained you wishes upon the Jewel. This one has since learned that none of what was what was told was true." Sesshomaru growled out, letting it be known that he was not pleased with any of them.

Sesshomaru watched as those his question effected bowed their heads, the scent of shame suffocated the clearing, his glare finding InuYasha's mate silencing the wench.

"I was too ashamed to say anything." Kohaku spoke softly. "I blamed myself and still do for what my kin did. If it wasn't for me, my kin would have still fought."

"After they traded Momma, and when I woke up it was too late and I was too small. I hated myself, I wasn't strong enough. As you know Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't speak for a long time. I couldn't… I couldn't find the words and when I could, I forgot that you didn't know. I was still young at the time. I was in shock and pain. I thought that you would learn the truth out of the baka. I'm sorry, I never told you. I should have and for that I am sorry."

"I knew you liked Kagome~sama," Rin whispered. She knew that she had to come clean, about what she knew. "Once I learned what happened to her, I should have told you, but by then Lord InuYasha was coming and going from the Palace and I stayed away from him. I thought he would have told you and that you really didn't care as much as I thought you did. I am sorry." She sniffled feeling guilty. Her father was angry at her and that was a rare thing for her to feel and she didn't like it one bit.

"InuYasha how was it possible for you to deceive this one." Sesshomaru demanded. He was getting more and more pissed. He was having a hard time controlling his wrath, with his half-brother.

"Keh. It was none of your business." InuYasha spat. Before InuYasha could blink he was pinned to the nearest tree by his throat with a red eyed Sesshomaru holding him tightly.

"You dare defy your alpha." Sesshomaru growled in his half-brother's face, his eye red.

Before InuYasha had a chance to answer Sesshomaru was gone.

"What the fuck..." Then he felt it. "Kagome..."

She had been running for what seemed like forever. She was limping badly, her leg almost useless, from the claw wound she had gotten. Her paws were scraped and bloody, from running over rough ground for so long, but she couldn't stop, she was hurt, bleeding and hungry. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to eat anything, let alone sleep. She needed help, but who would help her. She was lost, alone and injured. She had witnessed everyone in her clan dying and now they were after her.

She could still hear their screams as she was told to run. And run she did. She had been running for days without stopping, trying to find help.

Then she heard something, there to the right, singing. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Then she felt something touch her, calling to her. She followed the feeling and the sound.

She stuck her nose through the bush she was hiding in. Her eyes widened when she saw the most beautiful female, other than her okaa-san. The female was calling to her as she knelt down. She heard the words the female was saying and couldn't help herself. She ran to the female and collapsed into her arms, nuzzling into her chest, whimpering and whining.

The female ran a hand over her body, feeling where she hurt, then she felt the most amazing thing in the world, before she lost her hold to the waking world.

Kagome had just climbed out of the bath. She had had an incredible day. Re-uniting with her son, Rin and Kohaku and their children. She was anxious to return, she wanted to spend as much time with her kit, even though he had grown and was now a teen. She had been singing quietly to herself. She was just too happy to hold it all in. Too distracted with all of her happy thoughts, she had forgotten to raise her barrier.

Still wrapped in her towel, she felt a small creature trying to run, stumbling and tripping, she could feel the hurt and pain coming from the creature, when it popped out of the bushes that surrounded the hot spring.

Her eyes widened at seeing a little white fox with odd colored eyes, one was green and the other blue. Snow fox weren't normally from around here, but this little one didn't look old enough to be away from its parents.

She could see some of the injuries the poor creature had. She knelt down in hopes that it wouldn't attack. "I won't hurt you. I can help you." Kagome said, letting her calming aura blanket the kit. When it ran at her jumping into her arms and started to nuzzle her chest. Gently stroking the animal in her arms, she began to trickle a small amount of her healing powers into the little fox, she could feel that she was youkai, but couldn't really judge how strong she was in her exhaustion, though she felt something that shouldn't be.

She watched in wide eyed amazement as the little fox transformed into a small, white haired little girl, before she could even fathom how she got here, she was further disturbed by the presence of another, more malevolent aura, slamming into hers, as it rushed the clearing.

Kagome barely had time to grab one of her swords, while holding the child protectively to her. The giant boar youkai stood across from her, drool dripping down his lower jaw, to fall to the ground. How he got so close to her without her sensing him surprised her.

"Give me the kitsune!"

"What do you want with her?" Kagome demanded as she held the girl closer to her, tightening her grip on the child. She was about the same size as Shippo was when they had first met.

"None of your business, ningen, Now give me the girl." The boars eyes swept over her towel clothed body lustfully, taking in her markings and her figure, as more drool dripped from his mouth. His lower tusks glinting dangerously in the moonlight. "Maybe, I could even have some fun with you, or maybe I will take you both with me."

Her temper flared as her powers burst from her in her anger, at what this beast stated he was going to do to her. Before she had time to raise her sword, Sesshomaru burst into the hot springs clearing, taking in what he saw and felt coming from Kagome.

He had been monitoring her aura, she was a bit further away than she normally was to his liking. When he felt the burst of her powers, he new she was in trouble, and most likely nude. No one was going to see her like that except for him. So he flashed into the clearing to be of aid and protect her modesty and to protect what he saw as his and his alone.

He didn't wait around to ask what was going on. No one got away with seeing his miko nude. He quickly dispatched the beast, before turning to see a red faced Kagome, holding a small white haired child in her arms.

"She was running away from the boar, and when she saw me, she jumped into my arms and collapsed. I healed her injuries and now I need to bathe her." Kagome said as she looked from Sesshomaru to the child in her arms. She must have forgotten that she was only wearing a towel and the markings on her arms, legs and upper chest were visible for viewing.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. He couldn't help it. With her dressed the way she was, holding the white haired child, with her long hair down and seeing the markings, that she had told him about. She looked so beautiful.

 _Is this how she would look holding my pup._

He took slow steps towards her, not wanting to frighten her, he slowly raised a clawed hand to her upper arm and lightly traced the swirls that marked her flesh.

"They are beautiful." He stated, his voice low and husky.

"What?" Kagome asked confused as her eyes snapped up to meet molten gold.

"You and your markings. Beautiful." That was when she noticed she only had a towel on, quickly she turned around not wanting him to see her like that or her markings.

Just as he was about to say something more, they both heard InuYasha and the others barging through the woods, making enough noise to wake the dead. They could hear Shippo, Saito, Rin and Kohaku telling the others that Sesshomaru would take care of the problem, if Kagome hadn't already done that, but being who he was, InuYasha wouldn't listen to anyone.

"It's my job to protect her, damn it. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Stay behind me. I will not let the others see you." Sesshomaru told her, as he turned to face the large group coming their way. Kagome did just as he ordered. She wasn't dressed and didn't want anyone to see her or her markings, it was bad enough that Sesshomaru had seen some of the marks, marking her body, she didn't want anyone else to see them.

As everyone burst into the clearing, Kagome whispered, "Sit Down." Everyone watched as InuYasha and Kikyou both went to ground, causing the adult children to laugh, Saito, Sango and Miroku snickered and Jaken was wide-eyed and Sesshomaru smirked over his shoulder at her.

"Nicely done." He whispered back to her, before he turned his attention to the large group, feeling Kagome grab the back of his haori in one of her small fists, as the other held the kitsune child, making sure he didn't move away from her. As if he would. She was his and no male would look upon her, dressed as she was and he knew that she also did not want even the females to see her thus.

"Is there a problem?" Sesshomaru asked blandly. He was not impressed with their actions.

"We felt Kagome~Sama's powers and came to help." Miroku spoke as both InuYasha and Kikyou were trying to get out of their respective holes.

"As you can see, your help was not necessary. You may return to camp as soon as those two can extract themselves." Sesshomaru stated bluntly. It was a good thing, he knew how to cover his scent, as he was fighting his own arousal. He was also grateful that he wore a long sash around his waist to hide the obvious evidence. The little miko was not ready for that just yet.

"Momma?" Shippo called, he was worried. All he could smell was the stink of the boar, as its blood and guts were now spewed all over the small clearing.

"I'm fine, Shippo. Sesshomaru killed the boar, before I had a chance to even raise my sword."

"Then why won't you come out?" He wanted to see her, to make sure she was alright with his own eyes. She had been gone so long. Even he at some points thought that she was dead, if it wasn't for the dreams he had.

"I am not exactly appropriately dressed at the moment." Kagome stated leaning her head on Sesshomaru's back. That was when she noticed, he had taken off his armor. She felt his moko-moko~sama wrap around her loosely, trying to aid in covering her and her markings.

"Thank you." She whispered so that only he could hear her. She felt his slight growl, making her smile.

"What!" Came the explosive word out of InuYasha's mouth, as he finally managed to climb out of his hole. He sure as hell didn't miss that while she was gone. "What the fuck, wench. Why the fuck are you naked and standing behind that bastard?!" InuYasha bellowed, as if no time had gone by and his betrayal wasn't the wall standing between them.

"Really? Honestly, some people just don't get the idea, that you have to undress to bathe." She felt as Sesshomaru loosened his haori, leaving him in his under kimino and dropping the other on her head, without moving from in front of her.

"Put it on. Moko-moko will cover your legs." Sesshomaru whispered. He knew that she didn't want anyone to see her markings. He really wanted to go punch his brother, but couldn't with her dressed the way she was.

Kagome quickly donned the clothes that were given to her, feeling moko-moko move down her legs, and up her chest making sure his haori stayed put, covering her and her markings. She covered the child in her arms with Sesshomaru's haori sleeve, she really didn't want the others to see the child, until she was able to clean her up a bit and awoke from her exhaustion induced sleep.

With the miko's release of his back and knowing that she was now more covered. He flashed to InuYasha punching him in the face, making him fly threw the air, only to land in the hot spring, with an impressive splash.

"Great. Now I have to wait even longer." Kagome muttered as she sat down on the ground, her long, damp, wavy hair wrapping around her as she sat on the ground to await InuYasha's exit from the spring, so that all the others would leave her in peace, and she could bathe herself again and wash the child in her arms.

Shippo rushed over to his mother as soon as Sesshomaru moved away from her, skidding to a stop in front of her, kneeling so he could look her over, he noticed the little bundle in her arms. He tried to take in her scent, but found that he couldn't. All he could smell was Sesshomaru and the dead boar.

"Momma?" He said looking at her sadly.

"I'm okay and so is she. She was a bit banged up and I healed her. Now she is resting. She's exhausted.

"Are you going to keep her?" He asked sadly.

"If she has no family, then yes, I will keep her."

"Oh." Shippo sulked, was she going to leave him again, this time for another child.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, placing a hand on his cheek, which he leaned into.

"You're going to leave me for her, aren't you?"

"Oh Sweetie, no. I could never leave you. I came back because of you. You are my son. And if she has no family, then we will be her family. She will need a big brother to teach her how to be kitsune after all and how to deal with humans."

His head snapped up as he looked at the child again, this time really looking. She was small, dirty, covered in blood and forest debris, her clothes were torn, her hair and fluffy tail would have been as white as fresh snow, though she was dirty, her hair and fur matted, with dried and drying blood all over her, he saw that she had the pointed ears of a youkai, he couldn't see her hands or legs. It had taken him years of growing and growing into his powers, before he was able to acquire human like legs.

"She's a white kitsune?" He whispered amazed.

"Yes. And she has one blue eye and one green one. Their beautiful, you'll see when she wakes up." Kagome said excitedly. She really loved the idea of raising another kitsune. She had missed out on so much of Shippo's growing.

They heard splashing and swearing. Looking over at the spring, they watched as InuYasha was climbing out of the spring. He looked like a drowned rat. Sesshomaru wasted no time in grabbing his baka brother by the front of his haori and throwing him into the forest, sending a glare at the remaining group.

"Leave."

"Why should we. Maybe I would like to bathe now." Kikyou said snidely. She knew she would piss them off and she didn't care, that is after all that's what she wanted to do. "She has nothing special, besides I'm female and _she's_ a _female_. She doesn't have anything that I don't." Kikyou spat, She knew her words would hurt the pathetic wench.

"You will leave, wench, until the miko returns to camp, then you may return for a much overdue bath." Sesshomaru heard Kagome giggle behind him.

"You better go, Shippo. I won't be much longer. I just want to wash off the pup and the dirt from, myself." She knew that Sesshomaru was honorable enough not to look at her while she bathed. He had already seen some of her markings. His reaction wasn't what she expected, she was sure that he would be disgusted, with seeing her.

"Are you sure, momma?"

"Go. I don't imagine Sesshomaru will be going very far, until I am back at camp. Don't tell anyone about her. I will take care of that, besides I don't know when she will wake. Can you have some food waiting. I will have to see what I can do about clothes for her, when I return."

"Okay, momma. Just stay safe." Shippo heard Sesshomaru growl. He knew that Sesshomaru would watch over his mother. Sesshomaru had seen him at his worse, while she was gone. It wasn't pretty. Sesshomaru had taught him how to control his rage, but just seeing InuYasha broke that control, even now he had to fight himself from not killing the baka bastard.

"We'll be back soon. I promise. Just make sure the others don't try to come follow."

"Will do." He said with a smile, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, before running off. Pushing and shoving any that wanted to linger, stating that if they didn't hurry, Lord Sesshomaru would surely make them leave.

"I don't suppose you are leaving?"

"Bathe, Miko. I will stand guard." Sesshomaru stated turning his back to her.

"That's what I thought." She mumbled, as she felt Sesshomaru's pelt loosen its hold on her as he retracted the fur.

He wanted to groan when he heard the rustle of clothing and the light splashing of water as Kagome bathed herself and the kit. It took everything in him not to turn around. So he opted for talking to distract himself. Which was not like him to initiate a conversation.

"Tell me how you were caught, so unawares."

"I guess I was just too happy. I was distracted by my thoughts and forgot to place my barrier. How I didn't sense that boar is beyond me. Did you sense him?"

"I as well did not sense him. I did however sense the kit, she posed no threat."

"That's odd. He wasn't powerful enough to go undetected by both of us, even with me being distracted, you would have felt him. After I bathe, I'll purify the remains, maybe I'll see something then. Maybe he has a charm that conceals him."

"I still would have sensed him." Sesshomaru was angry at himself for not sensing such a pathetic creature. Especially since he had stretched his senses to make sure she was safe. No one was allowed to get that close, without him knowing it. He had decided that from now on that when she bathed, he would stand guard, whether she like it or not. He was determined to keep her safe, her modesty be damned.

"Do you think that this could have something to do with the necromancer?" Kagome asked, thinking out loud.

"I am unsure. I have never dealt with her kind before."

"Everything is so strange."

"Explain." Sesshomaru heard Kagome as she climbed out of the spring and dry off, when he heard the rustle of clothing, he sighed internally.

"Well, think about it. When we fought Naraku, everything seemed pretty clear cut, but with this necromancer, we don't even know what she wants. There is no Jewel for her to covet. So what does she really want? I just find it strange is all. I'm dressed you can turn around now."

When he turned back around, Kagome was brushing her long hair, he watched mesmerized as she braided it into its usual style folding her hair to make it look shorter than it was, keeping it neat and out of her way. He had also noticed that she was back in her black, this time with a silver sash around her thin waist. He couldn't believe all the weapons she was carrying around her person as she blindly placed them where they belonged. She was so different than she used to be. Much more dangerous. Much more enticing.

Everyone knew that he, Sesshomaru wanted a strong mate, but what they didn't know was that he wanted one that could stand up to him, he needed an intelligent mate. One that would care for his pups and himself. He wanted a mate that was loyal and faithful, as he would be to his mate. He wondered idly what his mother would think when he stated his intentions.

Kagome was everything he had ever wanted in a mate. Now it was just convincing her of this.

He watched her with the young kit, as she continued to tend to her, brushing her hair, putting it in a simple braid. Kagome had her wrapped in the clean towel, that she had. The child never stirred from her exhausted slumber.

"I wonder where she came from." Kagome thought aloud.

"To the far north."

"I wonder why and how she traveled so far."

"You will get no answers, until she awakens."

"You're right. Well I should purify those remains." Kagome stated as she stood going over to the remains. Concentrating, she sent small bursts of power in the direction of the gore. Slowly allowing it all to turn to ash, without damaging anything, but the youkai itself.

Sesshomaru was impressed with her control over the direction of her powers, along with the amount she sent out. He wanted to ask, but the look on her face stayed his tongue for now, as she was watching the remains.

"There." Kagome pointed at the remains where the chest of the boar once was, drawing Sesshomaru out of his thoughts, he walked over to the ash.

Looking at the remains, he saw a glint amongst the ash. Toeing the object, he knelt to retrieve it.

AN: I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story :) You all make my heart warm….

I ask that any guest reviewers please leave you name so that when I write a response you know that is for you and not for another guest...

Kalaharia: _Kagome's markings are actually scars… you will later what they are… they are just another reminder of her differences…_

 _Yes, Sesshomaru will and so will others, but not to any great extent… only Sesshomaru and kitsune child…_

 _Sesshykagslvr_ _: it will be revealed what this evil wants… nothing good obviously…_

 _the role of her former friends at this point is just to keep an eye on them… I do have a role for Miroku coming up, Kikyou is vital to some of my plans and InuYasha will also be important… I know vague…_

 _When Kikyou finally comes to light…. I will say that it will be quite interesting… for that I feel bad for InuYasha…_

 _things are going quite well for Sesshomaru and Kagome right now… they are working on it… :)_

Purple Rose of Darkness: _thank you :)_

KuramaShadowFoxYokai: _Kikyou is important… I know she may not seem it at this point, but she is… She is needed..._

Kedakumi: _thank you :)_

slvrphoenx: _Kagome wasn't protect her former friends as much as she was protecting the innocent… (Rin, Shippo and the young)_

ZyiareHellsing: _thank you ;) I am so glad that you are enjoying the story :)_

CelestiaSakura: _Next Saturday… lol…_

Rlmpcc110511: _Sorry about your headache… I can sympathize as I have been fighting one for about a week… can't seem to shake it…_

 _It will be fun watching Kikyou be brought 'down' a few pegs… lol… so far I think everyone wants to see Kikyou get her heart ripped out… After I am done with her… she will get what she deserves… trust me…. :)_

 _thanks for liking my pairings… I used to like the Rin and Shippo pairing until I took in the aging differences… She would be dead before Shippo was old enough to mate… Kohaku was always a good match for her and he seemed to genuinely care for her in the anime… Personally I refuse to read any Sesshomaru/Rin stories… it just seems way to wrong in my eyes… I have always only seen her as a daughter nothing more… that and he wouldn't mate her due to her being only human… and she was never meant to be miko – her charm lay in her innocence…_

 _Sesshomaru and Shippo will be having their talk soon… :)_

 _I have no idea how I get so many readers, but I am grateful for each and every one of them… I am not sure why you aren't getting the same as I know I love your stories… I still think it is funny that we became friends after I flamed you… or should I say your characters… sometimes they make me so mad… (offer still stands with Guin) :)_

alucardgal: _trust me when I say I don't save anything to my laptop…_ _I have 3 zippy drives that hold my life… I can't wait until I can afford another laptop…_

 _I don't think it would be wise for Shippo to learn the truth of what happened to Kagome while in Naraku's hands… I would see red… I think it would cause him to go into a rage…_

 _Kikyou being put 'down' is quite fun… I am glad that I was able to make you laugh :)_

Undertheskys : _Shippo has improved, but he still has a long way to go… remember he is still young… he will get more training, from both Kagome and Sesshomaru and others…_

KyraTekak: t _hank you :)_

hanakochan101: _I am glad that I meet your approval…_

 _If I might ask… what mistakes have you seen? I ask so that I may fix them.. as far as missing words.. I blame my writing program.. No matter how many times I fix errors I find more… I swear it removes words on purpose…_

 _I am glad that you like the story… I am trying hard to make sure everything runs smoothly.. not always easy when the characters are yelling that they want their points written…_

 _I love Ao Dai's I think they are beautiful.. You will see Kagome wearing them more…_

axltz: _thank you :) just to let you know I post every Saturday.. I am glad that you found my story and are enjoying it..._

 _I am trying hard to make everything within the story run smoothly…_

cherryblossm: _thank you and the over all plot will be revealed in time… :)_

Alexis Night: _Rin doesn't need to be a match maker… She is just being observant… :)_

 _did you write the story that you recommended to me? it is not complete :( PM me and I will give you my in depth opinion and review of the story…_

Jaz: _Rin has no powers other than her charm and overall innocence. If you read earlier in the story Kagome has not traveled back in time, but to a parallel world… Certain things connect the worlds (the Well and the Tree – as both have magically properties) I will explain more on that in a later chapter… thank you I know where to put this inquiry… :)_

animefan: _Kikyou is more arrogant than you know… It will all come out and it won't be pretty…_

 _I personally don't like others interfering in match making… it could all back fire… besides Sesshomaru doesn't need help… trust me… everything will work out…_

llebreknit: _Rin knows some things… Some things have been kept from her… she is far to innocent… She has always known that Sesshomaru had some respect for Kagome… She has always been observant and perceptive._

Tai: _I don't think Kikyou will every learn… she is greedy and she has always hated Kagome… Kikyou blames Kagome for everything that has gone wrong in her life… Even with winning InuYasha – when she learned of what the group did she laughed… Kikyou will do some really stupid things and bring others with her.. enough said..._

Guest: _thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story.. lots more to come…_


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I know I keep saying this, and it is become redundant… To all my Guest reviewers… I love hearing from you, but please give me a name so that you know that the Guest reply you are reading is for you… I don't care if it is a made up name… it gets a bit frustrating when I get several Guest reviews and don't have a name to go with it. So please just drop a name… thank you...

I am sending this out early as my way of say Thank You to all my readers and I wish each and every one of you a Happy Thanksgiving :) I will be sending another Chapter out on Sat as is my norm… enjoy :)

Chapter 18

Looking at the remains, he saw a glint amongst the ash. Toeing the object, he knelt to retrieve it.

He couldn't get a read off of the item, dangling from his claws. He couldn't even detect it. "Miko." He turned handing her the necklace, while she handed him back his haori, which he placed back on quickly while Kagome studied the amulet.

"It's from the necromancer. I don't know how she did it. Apparently our necromancer dabbles in alchemy as well. I don't know how she managed to combine what she did without canceling each other out… unless. Damn it. I need to study this thing more closely. I don't have the tools to do it here." She cursed as she pulled a cloth out of one of her pouches to wrap the necklace in, before she placed the artifact into a pouch at her back.

"I will need to collect things on our return journey, which will help me figure this thing out. I don't like not sensing things. I will find out how and why and once I do, I will be making something to counter her. I won't let her have the upper hand." She said with a fierce determination, that surprised and pleased the youkai lord.

"We should return."

Kagome looked at him, then dashed over to her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, before scooping up the little kitsune. She didn't know how long she would sleep for, but she would be ready for when she awoke.

She had questions and she felt the child had the answers.

The walk back to camp was a quiet one. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were deep in thought about the mysterious item, now in their possession. Neither liking the idea of a charm that could hide its user from the both of them.

Sesshomaru was at loss as to how he was going to protect Kagome, if neither of them were able to detect the enemy or her minions.

Upon entering camp everyone watched as Sesshomaru walked to the tree that he had claimed, he sat leaning against the tree without saying a word. It just happened that the tree was closest to where, Kagome had set up her bedding for the night. He watched as she settled with the small kit, while Shippo brought her some food, sitting beside her, just to be near her.

Setting the food aside, Kagome looked towards Rin with a smile, seeing that she was settling her own daughter for the night. Kohaku and the boys were close by, in case she had need and to protect her from the others that were not welcomed. Kagome was very happy to see, how much they loved each other.

"Rin~chan, do you happen to have any small kimino or a yukata, left over from when Raina was little?" That got everyone's attention.

"Hai. Kagome~chan." Rin beamed.

"What the fuck do you need with little girls clothes?" InuYasha growled out. "Did that Bastard touch you?"

"Honestly, one would think, he would know how to use his nose." Kagome said to the air around the camp. "And if he did touch me, it would be none of your business."

"What's that supposed to mean, wench."

"Sit." Kagome said softly. She was tired of the confrontations and had decided that she would let the beads do her talking for her.

"Right before I was attacked, this little kitsune kit popped into the clearing, she saw me and jumped in to my arms, right before she passed out. I healed her and bathed her, now I just need to clothe her. Running around in a towel is not the most appropriate." Kagome spoke directly to Rin, ignoring InuYasha's sputtering.

"Hai. Yoshi you know the trunk, I keep Raina's things in, at the very bottom, I keep a couple of her old yukata. Would you be a dear and fetch one for Kagome~chan."

"Sure." The younger of her sons said happily.

"Shippo go with him. Keep on guard." Kagome stated seriously. Shippo hadn't heard her sound so serious before.

"No way! You aren't keeping another brat." InuYasha yelled as he pulled himself off of the ground. His fists were balled tight and his face was red.

"It is not your decision, what I do or don't do. Now 'sit' and be quiet. She is exhausted and I will not have you interrupt her rest."

"Could I help you?" Sango asked timidly. She really wanted to help.

"No. I have no need for your help." Kagome stated blandly. She didn't trust them and didn't want them near an innocent child.

Kagome leaned against the tree behind her, waiting for Yoshi and Shippo to return as she gently stroked the little kit's white hair. As she thought of what had happened at the spring, when Sesshomaru first appeared. He had seen her markings and said they were beautiful. He didn't sound disgusted.

 _I told you he liked you._

 _'Kirara, he can't like me. At least not like that.'_

 _But he does. Have you not seen how he looks at you, or the way he talks to you. He talks to no one the way he talks to you. He is kind, gentle and warm with you, while he is cold and standoffish with everyone else._

 _'I just thought it was, because we're friends'_

 _Silly miko. He likes you more than just a friend. Watch how he behaves around you. It is how one would treat a mate or an intended mate._

"Will this do, Kagome~sama?" Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts and conversation with Kirara as Yoshi handed her a small yukata. Panting for breath, he had ran all the way home and back with Shippo.

"Yes. Thank you very much, Yoshi." Kagome smiled at the young adult, making him blush.

 _It seems you have more than the big inu that likes you, Saito and now Yoshi._

 _'Kirara!'_ Kagome exclaimed to the now snickering neko. _Just what I need._ She groaned.

"Something wrong, momma?" Shippo asked as he sat beside her.

"I'm fine, baby. Just thinking. Here hold her for a moment. I need to measure the yukata. I think it's still a tad too big, I may need to take it in a little." She said as she handed the child to Shippo, who looked scared. "Don't tell me that you never held a pup, before. I'm almost certain that Rin and Kohaku made you hold one of theirs if not all." Kagome smiled as her son blushed heavily.

As soon as the child was in Shippo's arms, she started to whine and whimper.

"I don't think she likes me, momma." Shippo stated sadly looking down at the little kit laying in his arms.

"It's not that, Sweetie. It's just that she got used to my scent, since I more or less rescued her. You were the same way for awhile, after we got you."

"I was?" He looked at his mother figure, astonished.

"Yes." Kagome giggled. "Here, give her to me. I'll have to do this the hard way." She took the little kit back, as she reached into one her side pouches for a small sewing kit. Setting it aside she dressed the girl, leaving the towel in place, for now.

Measuring what she needed to take in, she began sewing around the child. "I will need to get her some new clothes and some footwear. When she jumped in my arms, I noticed that all four of her paws were cut up bad."

"She was in her true form?" Sesshomaru ask surprised, though he hid it well, usually youkai that were strong enough were born in their true forms and transformed shortly after that, and didn't have the ability to transform again until they were about a hundred, but knowing that the kit has already transformed from fox to humanoid, a second time stated that she was a strong female, even at such a young age, if she was trained correctly, she would be a great asset.

"Yes. Is that important?" Kagome asked curious, she really didn't know all that much about youkai, only what she had learned from old scrolls and tomes, that she had studied within the Shrine and Temples, libraries or online.

"For a youkai to be in true form at such an early age means several things. One, she is powerful, two, she needed to flee quickly and with as much stealth and speed as possible. How badly was she injured?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Well, she had a bad gashes on her leg. It looked like claw marks, she had other cuts and bruises, as well as her paws were all cut and bloody. She had no internal injuries. I could feel her exhaustion and she looked hungry. She was more scared than anything and ran right to me."

 _Your purity drew her to you._ Was Kirara's comment. She would have to ask Kirara later what she meant by what she said.

"Did she say anything?" Again Sesshomaru was questioning. He hadn't gotten the answers before, but this would also fit in with what he did know so far.

"No. She just looked at me for a moment, before she jumped into my arms and passed out. Then the boar showed, he demanded that I hand her over. He also implied, that he would take me with him to have some fun. That was when you showed up and killed him. I wasn't able to get any other information out of him."

"Hn." Sesshomaru couldn't help himself from looking at Kagome. She looked good with a child in her arms. She was a natural mother. He watched through slitted eyes as she sewed a high hem on the yukata and couldn't help, but wonder how she would act with a pup of her own. He had also noticed, that he now had several rivals for the little miko. It didn't pass his notice that Rin's middle child was enamored with Kagome, just as much as Saito was. They would do anything for her.

He also knew that Saito and Rin understood his gestures. Now he would have to inform Rin's pup, that the miko was his. He smirked slightly at the thought of informing the kit, what he intended. He knew Shippo well enough to know that he would approve, considering all that his mother figure went through at the hands of his dishonorable half-brother.

"I still say that you need to put that thing back." InuYasha was angry, she didn't need another pup, since as soon as he rescinded his mating to Kikyou, he planned on mating and pupping her. She would love him like she used to. He was determined to have her back.

"Maybe, I should put you back where I found you then, hn. What do you say? Should I put you back on the tree, I released you from? And see if your mate can release you like I did."

"Since you are my reincarnation, I wouldn't have a problem with releasing my mate from a tree." Kikyou put in snidely, forgetting once again that she was no longer a miko or even had reiki, she never used her youki, she had been to angry and disgusted with being a youkai, that she wanted nothing to do with her new powers, only the poison that she had in her claws.

"Shall we try it then?" Kagome asked with a cocky grin on her face. She knew that Kikyou wouldn't be able to release any of her arrows, besides not having reiki, Kagome knew she was far stronger than the other female, even at Kikyou's strongest, she was weak.

"No!" InuYasha yelled. He didn't want to be pinned to a damn tree again. He lost fifty years that way and he never wanted to do it again.

"Then I suggest that you both, be quiet. Because it is getting more and more tempting as time goes by. If anyone wants to bathe, the springs are available for use." Kagome hinted that the others may want to bathe, since she noticed that none of them had bathed since coming with them. She had to revert her sense of smell to that of a normal human, due to the stench, though even that didn't help with the odors coming from the four. She wondered how Sesshomaru could handle it, without wrinkling his nose.

She watched as Sango and Miroku left, while Kikyou and InuYasha sat fuming. Neither InuYasha nor Kikyou seemed to get it. She wanted nothing to do with them and yet they both kept pushing and pushing. She had bigger things to worry about and now it looked like she may have another kit on her hands too care for, she wouldn't leave her behind. She would protect the child, no matter the cost, just like she did when Shippo was little. Though now she could protect them both, without a problem.

She looked down at the small kit and smiled. She wouldn't have it any other way. She loved children. She had missed out on so much with Shippo and he had suffered, because she was gone for so long, but that wasn't her fault. It just wasn't time for her to come back to him. She hoped that he wasn't too angry with her.

She felt when Shippo leaned his head against her shoulder, she had to smile. Lifting her hand she gently stroked his head.

"You should rest, Miko." Sesshomaru stated as he watched her finishing her sewing.

"But what if she wakes?"

"She will not. She is too weary from her travels. Rest."

"Fine." Sesshomaru smirked to himself at the defiant miko. That was one of the things he liked about her, but he noticed that she listened to him, when she new he was right. He knew that she pushed herself harder than the rest of the group. Very rarely was she idle and that pleased him. He knew she was educated, she had commented several times about the amount of studying she had done. He was curious as to what she had studied, he was determined he would find out in time.

Kagome laid on her blankets with the female kit snuggled into her chest while Shippo sat and watched her. Still amazed that she came back to him and that she wouldn't leave him for the little kit now snuggled into her like he used to do. Yes, he would admit that he was jealous. She was his momma, and now she had another child to care for. He had missed her cuddles so much. She always made him feel special.

He watched closely as she drifted into slumber, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She seemed even more beautiful than before. She didn't wear those awful clothes any more. She looked so dangerous in the black, that she now had on. He was curious as to how well she fought. He could fight, though he knew that he still had a long way to go in his training.

He stiffened when he felt Sesshomaru stiffen, preparing for a fight, but when he looked over at the inu, his eyes were glued onto Kagome. Was she being attacked in her sleep. It had happened before.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru didn't respond to the kits call as he watched Kagome. Again she had another aura surrounding hers and hers seemed agitated, angry even. He knew that she was seeing something. He wondered briefly if he should wake her, but decided against it. He remembered the last time he tried and didn't want to relive the embarrassment. Though he did enjoy her touch.

"Do not." Sesshomaru warned, as Shippo was about to wake his mother.

"Why? What's going on?"

"The last time someone attempted to wake her, she blasted them with her powers. You are not strong enough to withstand the blast. She would accidentally purify you. It is best to let her be."

Shippo's eyes widened at Sesshomaru's statement, she blasted him with her powers and she was still alive. He would have to ask his mother in the morning, how she survived Sesshomaru.

She knew this place, she had been here many times before. So she just sat on the edge of the embankment letting her feet dangle in the crystal clear water.

"Hello My Dear." The voice of a male sounded behind her. Strong, commanding, yet gentle and kind. She knew him. He had come to her several times already. He was the one that the Kami used as a Messenger. She wasn't sure why it was always him that had to deliver messages, but it was better than some of the others, she had encountered while in this state.

"I had a feeling it was you, when I saw this place." She said looking around at the lush garden with the sakura blossoms in full bloom, a gentle breeze caressing her skin and lightly lifting her hair, which was down and laying on the ground behind her. The smells of the flowers was gentle and calming.

AN: I was asked to give hints for the upcoming chapter and I think I may do that…

Next Time: We find out more about the transformations and the cause for their long lives and more on the curse… How does Kagome handle the news? What more is in store for the group?

Always I want to thank my reviewers… You are all awesome and I love you all :)

I have been stuck for the last 3 weeks… I must thank you my reviewers for helping me… :)

lia. : _I want to apologize for not sending my reply in the last chapter… My bad… I totally forgot, not an excuse, I have been a bit stuck and life has gotten in my way… I have been having to babysit my granddaughter…_

 _Thank you I am glad that you are enjoying the story…_

 _As far as Chapter wise… I have no clue… then the story is done it is done… I still have lots more to cover… twists, turns, confrontations that need to be dealt with.. so many things… some good, some great, some not so much… lol_

Nyght elf: _the little fox is important… she is special as you will learn…_

 _I am far from being done with Kikyou… she still has some major parts to play… I wish I could tell you, but I don't want to ruin the story…_

Sesshykagslvr: _You have asked some very good questions… I have to thank you very much… I have been a bit stuck, but I thank you for giving me what I needed… The chapter I am working on is going to answer **a lot** of questions. _

_The white kit is very important as she is the first of her kind… ooops I shouldn't have said that…_

Undertheskys: _Yes another kitsune…. I can't tell you her importance to the story as it would give to much away…. But yes it gives Kagome another chance to be a mom to a kitsune, but that is not why she was added…_

 _I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far… :)_

ZyiareHellsing: _welcome :) I update every Saturday :)_

Gaarasgirl23: _thank you for the gushing praise… I am glad that you are enjoying the story :) stay tuned lots more to come and Kikyou is far from finished…_

slvrphoenx: _I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)_

 _the little kit is very important :) she is special…_

 _Sesshomaru is Sesshomaru… He was intrigued by Kagome long ago on their first meeting… She survived what she shouldn't have survived…_

 _InuYasha is blind or just plain stupid…. He sees what he wants to see and hear what he wants to hear as he has always done._

 _I did too, but this was not something that should have been kept from him. To me Shippo's reasoning was the best…_

 _Rin is a grown woman with a husband and children of her own. She would have to understand that he would need and want an heir so it is to be expected that Sesshomaru would have more children than just her… if Rin was a normal human she would have died or be close to death by now._

 _I hope that you liked how the kit's was brought in and the reactions of the rest of the group…_

alucardgal: _thank you, I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)_

 _regarding the kit… it is hoped that she will live long enough to grow up…_

 _InuYasha is delusional… he doesn't think… it hurts too much… hehe_

 _As far as chewing out his mate… Kikyou has always been the one to wear the pants in the relationship even when she was a clay pot… she called and he jumped to do her bidding… stupid idiot…_

Dragonscloud: _maybe… but he will have bouts of jealousy… just like any other child… It will be up to Kagome to keep it at a minimum_

blueeyedgirl07: _thank you, I am so glad that you are enjoying the journey… I hope to see you more along the way :)_

Rlmpcc110511: _Ah my partner in crime :) Thank you for all of you support… :)_

 _Sesshomaru and Kagome will have more moments in time… and more eventually… just wait… romance is on the way… :)_

 _I need to think on that… I can't say much as of yet… but maybe… I have to work on a scene or two…_

 _just wait my friend…. I am sure you will like what is coming… :)_

 _I will go into detail later on her markings and what they look like… Sesshomaru will also ask about them again…._

 _So did you find out what they found in the ashes? Do you know how it works? oh that's right you don't… hehe I am awful… lol_

KyraTekak: _thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)_

 _Purple Rose of Darkness: thank you… Kikyou isn't finished yet… like Kagome stated she is filled to the brim with hate… Kikyou is also going to be doing some rather stupid things… I would gladly kill off Kikyou if I could, but right now she has a purpose… Also we have learned that she doesn't like to stay dead… damn… maybe if she is purified she will stay gone… but I can't do that yet either…. I promise when the time comes she will get what is coming to her and what she deserves… this I promise…_

cherryblossm: _thank you :)_

 _stay tuned, more butt kicking on the way…_

Leila Walker: _thank you, I am so glad that you are enjoying the journey :)_

 _thank you… I got the idea from a pic I saw while surfing the net… it fit well and to me seemed right :)_

 _I can't write an InuYasha/Kagome story… it just seems so wrong… with the way InuYasha had always treated Kagome… no woman in their right mind would put up with that for long… that and him always running off to be with another… NO! Not happening, not ever in my stories…_

 _Sesshomaru seemed intrigued with the little miko from the start… he did ask what are you? After all and he did save Kagome a time or two… I feel that given time he would have pursued her on his own. She was weak, yet oh so strong. She just needed training that no one was willing to give. That has always made me very angry…_

 _I do not nor will I ever believe that Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation. Just because one little old lady with weak miko powers says so does not make you something that you aren't… I adore Keade, but she was wrong on so many levels… and because of her Kagome was never trained… as far as being the reincarnation of Kikyou… I say prove it to me… How many times did Kagome have to save Kikyou? she was the weak one. Sorry I have a habit of ranting when it comes to Kikyou… I have never liked her and I never will…_

 _Ah the big secret of Asuna you will learn in time… all the pieces are falling into place… I will explain more on how she was able to get away with things up to this point as the story goes._

 _Kagome doesn't like to talk about her training or everything that she has learned. Just know that she is the strongest miko to have ever walked… and with fifty years of training non stop unlike a village miko Kagome knows a lot more… she was tired of being the damsel in distress and being helpless makes her angry especially at herself…_

 _her stay with monks in monasteries and in shrines have been mentioned a couple of times. They were the ones to help her recover and train she was also able to travel to learn more with their help._

 _Thank you… I agree on Sesshomaru and Kagome for the win… :) :)_

 _hm… I will answer "What are you?" in time… as that is actually important…. :)_

Ariel-Mystic-Siren: _Well I hope that you manage to get caught up to us… They all had it in them to betray Kagome… it was just a matter of them doing it or not._

Volkswagenlover: _thank you :) her name is fitting…_

 _congratulations :) when is your due date?_

Cheli016: _thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story, so much that you are re-reading it :)_

 _mine was when Sesshomaru gave InuYasha impromptu bath…. Or when Sesshomaru punched InuYasha…_

Jaz: _thank you :) yes this will give Kagome the chance…_

 _I am so glad that I am not the only one that can't read Sess/Rin to me it is like incest… so no thank you…. :)_

lia. : _thank you :) Sesshomaru is going to be working on her… so that she isn't so self-conscious about her appearance…._

 _The kit will help her as well…_

 _thank you for asking about my family… we have our up and downs… as it gets closer to the holiday's my daughter seems a bit more frustrated.. and just doesn't seem to care…_

Tai: _you will find out.. the kit is very important..._

pepsiluv2011: _the kit is important as we will learn… and the reason why as well.._

 _yes Sesshomaru and Kagome will be getting a lot closer… and growing_

animefan: _I am always looking for friends as I don't have many… none in off line life… I only see my kids and grand kids._

 _InuYasha is going to get hurt that is for sure… but it will be interesting to say the least… lol_

 _Everything about Kagome pleases Sesshomaru… he is very interested in getting to know this knew Kagome better…_

Guest: _thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story so far :)_

Guest: _I have no idea how long this story is going to be… all I can say is that when it is done it is done… The story has a mind of its own and I am only the writer…. So much more is going to happen before the end. As it is what I wanted in Ch 25 is now in Ch 28 so things are taking longer than even I had planned. Just be patient… besides I don't mind the long story.. I prefer them over short ones that are rushed…_

Yujiro101: _sorry I can't kill them off… though I look forward to beating on them… they expect Kagome to forgive them for any and all transgressions against her, like she used to do, but they keep forgetting one they never apologized to her for what they did and the fact that some things can't be forgiven. I just finished re-reading the entire story and not once did her former friends apologize for their actions._

KuramaShadowFox: _you're very welcome :) I will always reply to my reviewers :)_

 _I know I haven't shown much yet, but it is coming… She is planning and plotting..._

wolfdemonchica: _thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story… I am sure you story will be just as good :)_


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I hope all those that live in the U.S. had a wonderful Thanksgiving… here is Sat. update…

Chapter 19

"I had a feeling it was you, when I saw this place." She said looking around at the lush garden with the sakura blossoms in full bloom, a gentle breeze caressing her skin and lightly lifting her hair, which was down and laying on the ground behind her. The smells of the flowers was gentle and calming.

"I was sent to speak with you." The male sat beside her, folding his legs into a lotus.

"I figured as much. What is it now?" She bit out. She hated these encounters.

"They wanted you know a few things."

"Like?" Damn she hated his games sometimes, why couldn't he just say what he needed.

"About my son and his friends. Along with those that you care for."

"Yeah and what is it that you think I need to know?"

"InuYasha for starters." He watched as she scowled. He knew what his son and her former friends had done and knew what she went through. He also knew that this was a sensitive subject for her. She generally ignored him when he wanted to talk about his youngest and apologize for him.

"What about him?" Kagome bit out.

"To explain his transformation along with his mate and companions."

"Yeah. As if I care." Touga sighed heavily. This was never easy, she always made things for him so much harder.

"The Kami changed them all. Punishment if you will. InuYasha is to learn that no matter who or what you are, life is never easy or what you would expect. Just when you had gotten him to the point where he had accepted who and what he was, he was influenced into thinking otherwise."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Think of it as information, that will help you."

"Yeah right." She stated sarcastically.

"InuYasha's beast has been silent for the last fifty years. The Kami are concerned. If he breaks the seal, you could be in danger. He has not been able to transform into a beast as his brother can do with ease." Touga explained.

"What could cause the seal to break?" She didn't like where this was going.

"It could be almost anything."

"Great. Just what I need on top of everything else." Kagome stated sarcastically. He was not being very helpful.

"Kikyou's transformation was more drastic. The Kami felt with her deeds in life and in death that this would be a fit punishment. She hated youkai, with every fiber of her being. As you know youkai are needed in the world. Kikyou's poison is created by all the hate she carries. As hate can poison a mind, it can create the poison flowing through her veins, with her being a youkai, unlike Sesshomaru's poison which he was born with, that he had inherited from his mother. They felt that she needed to learn, what it was like to be on the other side of things. To gain a better understanding of how youkai live and look at life. Needless to say those two have a lot more to learn." Touga stated, he needed the girl to understand the dangers that are within her group.

"You're telling me. They are both.."

"I know." Touga stated sadly. He was ashamed of his younger son. "As far as either of them transforming into their beasts. I am not sure nor am I sure of their size. I doubt that Kikyou will be able to transform, as she has no want to be a youkai, but she could and if she does, she will most likely come after you." He informed. He knew his younger son's mate hated Kagome.

"The curse the Kami placed on all of them was mild, but has far reaching hands. They are all unable to produce offspring. Even if the males decide to attempt procreation, with another female, it will not happen. Their loyalty was called into question. If they can't be loyal to a friend, then they can't be loyal to their mates or children. Their betrayals run deep, deeper than they know."

"But you weren't loyal to your mate." Kagome spat. She had learned what happened with the females in his life. As she saw it, he had no room to talk about loyalty.

"I made mistakes." Touga said, he was getting angry.

"You're right. So what about your loyalty? Your mate? Your son?"

"I am not here to talk about myself or of my life. We are here because the Kami wanted you to know." He was frustrated, they had argued many times about his mistakes, and it seemed to be a never ending fight.

"Fine. Continue."

"The humans were gifted or cursed with immortality, it was designed as a double edge. Yes, they would have long lives, but never having offspring, watching as others had children while they could not. The Kami thought it a fitting punishment. They all need to learn loyalty, respect, love and sacrifice." Touga sighed, calming himself, the girl needed to know what was going on.

"The young female, Rin. She was given the life of an immortal, because the Kami wanted to reward my eldest son. The child was the first to actually love him, unconditionally. They knew that if the child died. Sesshomaru would go on such a rampage that there would be nothing left of the world they live in. She is his gift." Toga watched as Kagome smiled, she had smiled only rarely in his presence.

"The boy, Kohaku. For the pain he had endured during his young and supposed to be innocent life. He had endured much the same as you at the hands of Naraku." And just as quickly the smile was erased from her beautiful face.

"Then why didn't the Kami stop it!" Kagome shouted as best as she could, standing, her anger skyrocketing as tears leaked from her eyes. She knew Kohaku's pain and what it took for herself to recover.

"Again, the double edge. The Kami felt that both of you needed to experience the things you have. It has made both of you stronger. More determined to never allow it to happen again, or to any other. He is more of a brother to you than you had thought. That is why he was gifted so. Their children, by extension, as both parents are immortal so are their children." He watched as the tears fell from the girl. He knew her pain, he also knew that she didn't like being touched or comforted.

"What else?" Kagome asked as she wiped her eyes, she hated crying.

"A warning to start."

"Don't tell me, let me guess. Kikyou is going to do something extremely stupid? InuYasha is determined about something, that you can't or won't tell me about and the necromancer is planning something, that is even more stupid. Now tell me something I don't know. Like maybe what Asuna has planned that the Kami can't or won't stop."

Again Touga sighed heavily. "You're right. On all points. But I was informed that you will learn of the necromancer's wants soon and there are more hands that are not seen. Watch out for Kikyou. She is as much of a threat as Asuna. Keep guards with you at all times, when you are not with Sesshomaru. He will guard and protect you."

"I know that."

"Also protect the child. Asuna is after her. Her entire clan is gone." Again the tears filled Kagome's eyes.

"What does she want with a child?"

"Again, I don't know. The Kami have not informed me of anything that I have not divulged to you. One more thing, before I go."

"What now?" Touga prepared himself for what he had to say next. He knew that she would explode. Sometimes he really hated being the messenger and this was one such time.

"You must train the monk."

"What! You have got to be kidding me! No! No way! Why should I train him, when he had refused to train me!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could, though it wasn't loud, even in this state, but her anger was felt, her face red with her rage.

"It is the will of the Kami, little one."

"No. I refuse." Kagome stated adamantly.

"He needs to rely on himself and not on the sutra's he uses. He will also need to be train in fighting with more than just his staff. The Kami are charging you to accomplish this." Touga went on as though her refusal wasn't even spoken. "They also want you to train the kits and the servant, Saito. They will all play important roles in what is to come. I am sorry, little one."

"No, you're not. I can't believe that I have to train the monk. Why should I? What has he ever done for me?"

"I was not told. I was only told to tell you, that you must train them. I must go. I have been here far longer, than I should have been. Those in the waking world are anxious for your return. I will see you again. Stay strong and be well." Touga stated before vanishing.

"I can't believe this!" Kagome said to no one, as she too vanished from the realm in which she was in, into the waking world.

She dislodged the child that was currently snuggling her, standing she stormed from camp, without saying a word to anyone, even as both Sesshomaru and Shippo watched her. They knew she was angry, but didn't know why. They had felt the changes in her temper, as she switch from angry to sad, they had smelled and saw the tears leak from her eyes, before she went angry again and stayed that way, till she awoke angry.

Both males stood readying to go after her. "Stay. I will tend to her, you watch the kit." Sesshomaru told Shippo, he noticed that the kit looked sad, but didn't comment on it, as he walked out of camp following Kagome.

It didn't take him long to catch up with the little miko. All he had to do was follow her angry aura, as it snapped and practically snarled.

"I can't believe this! Why do I have to be the one to do this!" Kagome ranted, as she punched a tree with all the anger she was feeling causing said tree to explode from the force of her powers raging. She hadn't realized that she was followed, she was just too angry to really care. In a way she hoped that she would have been attacked, just to release some of the anger she was feeling.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called out to her, when she turned, he could see just how angry she was. The air around her crackled with her powers. His instincts screamed at him to take the female and make her theirs, as is was he was having a major problem keeping his arousal from showing.

"You know those visions I told you about?" She waited for his nod. "Well, they aren't actually what one would call visions. I get visits if you will. I have also had real visions as well, though those are less frequent."

"Who visited you, that caused you so much anger."

"It wasn't so much who, but what was said." She looked up at him and knew he wanted to know everything. She was too angry to sit, so she opted to pace, to rid herself of the pent up anger, that her conversation with his father had initiated.

"I was told why those with extended lives and the transformations were done. Rin was your gift from the Kami." She smiled at the only really happy part of her night. "She was given the gift, because of her love for you, the Kami knew that if such a time came and she died, you would go on such a rampage that nothing would be left of the world." She watched as first his eyes widened, then he nodded in understanding.

"Who was the visitor?" He wanted, no, needed to know.

"Your father. He has been playing messenger for the Kami." She waited, wondering if he would be angry with her for not telling him sooner.

"Why have you not told me."

"I knew you were angry with him. I know why you are angry, I honestly can't blame you for that."

"I see." He replied stiffly. He didn't know how to react to that tid-bit of news.

"Well, he kindly informed me, that InuYasha had a seal placed on his beast and that it is weakening, if he does break the seal, he would come for me. He is unsure if Kikyou can transform and he warned me that if she ever does transform into her beast, she would come after me." Kagome heard the growl that came from Sesshomaru, she wasn't surprised. "He also informed me that I have to train certain individuals."

"Whom?" His own anger rising, he didn't like this one bit.

"Well he wants me to work with the kits and Saito. I don't know why, but the girl is important. I presume that Shippo and Saito will be of aid as well."

"Whom else?" He knew she was dancing around, what the real cause of her anger was.

"I am to also train the Monk." She heard his growl of displeasure and had to agree with it. "My sentiments exactly. I don't see why I, would have to train him. It's not fair or right."

"What must you teach him?" He was not happy, how could they ask this of her. He was one of the ones that, hurt her so badly, this was going make it difficult for him to court her.

"I am too train the monk to use his own powers without the use of the sutra's, that he relies on so heavily. I am also to train him in fighting without his staff. I don't know how the hell I am supposed to do all of this, plus fight the necromancer. They are giving me impossible tasks to complete."

He could understand her anger and frustration. He was feeling it as well. How was he supposed to court her? Or to be able to spend time with her, as he would like.

"He was in agreement with me about InuYasha and Kikyou. He also suggested that when I am not with you, I should have guards. I'm not the weak little girl I used to be. I can defend myself."

"That is true, but you must also realize, that even those with guards are often injured or killed."

"I know. I just hate feeling like a child all over again. I hate the idea, that I have to train the monk, when he never took the time to train me. I don't mind working with Saito or the children. I had planned on working with them. I was going ask your permission, to start working with Saito. It's them I have a problem with."

"With such a large group, we will be traveling a lot slower. The humans will require more rest, along with the young kit. We will stop earlier. It will allow you time to start their training. Shippo will be able to help train the girl. I will guard you as you train the monk. I do not trust any of your former companions."

"Agreed and thank you. Though I was trained that the best time to train is in the mornings. So I will be waking the monk and Saito early and start with them, by the time it comes to working their powers the rest should be awake. I still have to figure out the charm, that we acquired. It is just so overwhelming. So much to do and no time to get it done. Your father also said, that the girl has lost her entire clan. I hope that you don't mind, but she will be staying with me."

"I gathered as much."

"I hate being forced into anything. Why couldn't the Kami find someone better than me, to teach him. I mean I don't mind teaching Saito and the kids, but seriously. Why would they think, I would want to train any of the others, when they are the ones that betrayed everything. How do I know, that they wouldn't do the same thing again. I have no guarantees."

"Know that if they betray you or any other again, I will see to their end." He stated coldly. He would not hesitate to kill them. Never again would he allow her to be betrayed.

"That's if I don't get to them first. I will not be a victim again. I refuse." He saw the determination in her eyes and knew that she meant it. He also knew that she could barely stand being in their presence, let alone the fact that now she has to train one of them.

"Come, your eldest kit is anxious and the younger should be waking soon." He stated as he looked towards the horizon, seeing the sky lightening. "You will also need to inform them all, of what they will be doing. You will have today to work with them. We will start our return to the palace in the morning."

"Thank you, for giving me some time to at least see where I need to work and whom needs it the most. I would also like to talk to Kohaku." He looked at her strangely at the mention of the Slayer boy. "It's personal, if you don't mind, but something, I feel I need to talk to him about."

"As you wish." Kagome was utterly surprised that he didn't press her for more answers. Though she was sure that he would listen in, just to make sure nothing happened. He kept reminding her, that she was not allowed to die, she had a job to do. As if she could forget.

The walk back to camp was quiet, though they both knew that her news, would cause a blow up with his half-brother.

"I wish to talk to Kohaku first." She whispered, so that only Sesshomaru heard. He nodded his head to indicate that he understood.

He walked back over to his tree and sat, never taking his eyes off the little miko, as she walked over to Shippo giving him a hug when he stood. Knowing that she was letting him know, that she was fine and would explain everything.

Kagome looked towards Rin and Kohaku noticing that they were both awake, while their children still slept. "Kohaku, may I have a word please?"

"Sure, Kagome~sama." He stood walking towards her as she turned and walked back into the forest to have privacy.

Next Time: Testing begins… How will each fair…

AN: Thank you to all of my readers for taking the time to read and review my story… lots more come…

 **Takara:** "treasure, jewel" for her eyes – one blue as sapphire and the other green as emerald and she is a fox

 **Shippo** **:** "Seven Treasures"

AN:

essicapalamara78: _Thank you and you're welcome… Of course I will be sending out Sat. did you not read the AN…_

Purple Rose of Darkness: _thank you and I hope that you had a great day as well :)_

 _As far as InuYasha changing it might, but it will take a while longer… some things have to happen before he gets it through his thick skull…._

Kalaharia: _thank you, I hope that you had a great day as well…_

 _Yes, Koga will be showing up in time and it isn't going to be pretty… I wouldn't want to be InuYasha or the group…_

Leila Walker: _InuYasha – well he is delusional… Sesshomaru ignores him as much as possible. All that Sesshomaru can glean from InuYasha is determination… I have explained in a later chapter how he managed to 'fool' his brother and needless-to-say we will find a very angry dai-youkai._

 _InuYasha, believes that Kagome will forgive him and love him like she used to. Right now he thinking that he can make it all better..._

 _Kikyou – another problem… she is also delusional… I will be explaining about her later… I can't right now as it would spoil a lot of what I have planned… I will say that when Kikyou was with Naraku she really didn't have to worry so much about the stench as she smelled of burnt bones, ash, and graveyard soil. It will also be brought out why Kikyou hates youkai so much..._

 _Shippo – don't worry about him he is going to be fine…._

 _Sango & Miroku – not sure… I guess we will have to wait and see and it wasn't only Kagome that they betrayed… they betrayed their own families and the cause…_

 _Sesshomaru – it is not so much smelling them it is also their actions… if you have not noticed most of the group doesn't bathe often so the stench of unwashed bodies can override a lot of things… it would be like walking into a stinky, sweat filled locker room… even us poor humans have a hard time smelling anything else even perfumes or colognes.._

Sesshykagslvr _:_ _thank you and I hope that you Thanksgiving was great…_

 _I am also looking forward to them being put in there places (InuYasha and Kikyou)… Just wait until interesting things are on the way…_

 _We will learn more about the amulet in time… and its importance… and how to counter it…_

 _Sango in some ways reminds me of Kagome's friends from her home… Eri, Ayume and Yuka… they were all pushy to the point of being bullies and personally I hate bullies of any kind… your guess is partially correct on her wanting to help..._

Cherry-toxins4: _thank you, I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)_

lia. : _curious as to your suspicion_

Undertheskys: _hmmm well I guess we will see :)_

bubbles.0321: _thank you, I am glad that you are enjoying the journey :)_

pepsiluv2011: _Kagome has always been a natural mother… just look at how she took care of Shippo :)_

 _and just think she delivered the threat very calmly… hehe Kikyou thinks that she is as powerful as she used to be…_

fredisagirl: _thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the journey :)_

slvrphoenx: _you're welcome :)_

 _I enjoyed that as well :) I loved how Kagome delivered her threat every so calmly :)_

 _Guest : I ask again that you please leave a name it would make getting the right response :)_

 _thank you, I am glad that you are enjoying the journey and that it is keeping you intrigued :)_

cherryblossm: _thank you I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)_

Feathermount: _thank you for the great compliment… I am so glad that you are enjoying the story :)_

blueeyedgirl07: _I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)_

 _all I can say about the kit right now is that she is important :)_

 _I agree Kagome was made for Sesshomaru not InuYasha… why she ever went for him is beyond even my understanding…. Why would any woman want to be treated like trash… she is a modern girl and shouldn't have to put up with someone that doesn't call her by name unless she is in danger… let alone all the cutting down and comparing her to someone that she isn't… I don't believe for a moment that Kagome is Kikyou's reincarnation… It was only a dream of Keade's to have a part of her sister live on… think about…._

Llebreknit: _well I am glad that you were able to get caught up :) if you do find you have a question don't hesitate to ask :) I love questions :)_

bella cullen the original: _thank you I love getting new readers as much as I love my older readers :) :)_

 _I am glad that you like it so much :)_

 _I agree about InuYasha and he is still immature and irresponsible… I agree a lot of people have had really rough lives and they don't turn out as bad as him… mostly the people I see that act like him are the rich and spoiled…_

 _Sesshomaru is getting there… just give a bit more time… remember she hasn't been back all that long… about a week and half so far and so far a lot has happened and a lot more will be happening… I don't want to rush too much… though I have been told that I am going to slow… but I am not going to change my pace… it is going the way my inner muse wants so I am not going to fight her… :)_

 _When Sesshomaru and Kagome finally announce the courting it should prove to be quite…. Explosive :) lol_

LadyCash: _I am sorry you feel that way… I just can't handle Inu/Kag… InuYasha always placed Kikyou above anyone and had always treated Kagome like trash… InuYasha couldn't make Kagome happy… he was always mistreating her… I mean no woman wants to be called a wench all the time, that she is weak and stupid, or that someone else is better than her… it slowly kills them..._

 _Sesshomaru is a much better match for Kagome and her powers :)_

 _I am glad that you are finding my story interesting even if you don't like the pairing :)…_


	20. Chapter 20

AN: This is why I ask that my Guests leave a name…

Guest chapter 18 . Nov 24

wow, someone is sadistic fuck. funny how everyone else is soo evil except kagome and sesshoumaru who can never do wrong.

Reply: I am not even going to dignify your review with an answer, as it is rude and uncalled for. If you don't like my story, then don't read it. I am not sadistic and my characters are not all evil… if you have read the story you would know this. Personally I think that you are a coward for not giving a name and hiding behind Guest. I have had many great Guest reviewers and you are ruining things for them. If you think you can do so much better please do so and share with the rest of us, if not go away, as you are not wanted or needed.

Chapter 20

Once they were far enough way from camp she found a fallen tree to sit on and patted it so that he would sit, while they talked.

"First I want to thank you, for what you did yesterday. I know it couldn't have been easy, standing up to your sister. I know how much you had loved her."

"I meant what I said." He said shyly. "They would never fully understand, what Naraku was like or what he was capable of. What we went through. You know after he 'freed' me, he still had his claws in me. He was watching them through me. I wasn't free, until you destroyed him."

"I know and I am so sorry that you had to live through all of that. I would have spared you if I could. I also wanted to let you know why, you have such an extended life. The Kami took pity on you, for what you went through. They wanted you to have a long life filled with happiness to help erase the pain, that you went through. Plus they knew that you would want to help prevent it from happening to any other.

"Sometimes it feels like a curse. The memories are still there, but thanks to Lord Sesshomaru, Rin and Shippo. I have learned that it wasn't my fault. I was just a puppet to that monster. I want to help you fight this necromancer you mentioned."

"No. You are to protect Rin and your children. I would ask that, you continue training them to be strong warriors. Rin needs you and I don't want you to have to fight, unless there is no other choice. You have had enough of that."

"As you wish." He replied forlornly. He wanted to stop this woman, before she subjected others to what he and Kagome went through.

"It's not like I don't want you to fight with us. Rin and Raina don't know how to fight, they need you and your sons to protect them. If you ever need to talk. You know that I will listen. Like you said 'no one else would understand.' I may not be your sister by blood, but I am your sister through pain and experiences. I was used as puppet, so I do know what that feels like, to have someone else controlling you and being a helpless bystander watching the actions of your body, as it harms others against your will."

"Thank you, Kagome~sama."

"Just Kagome. No sama. I am your adopted sister after all. I guess that is one good thing that came out of all this, that and you have a wonderful family."

"Thank you… Kagome. It's nice having a sister again, even if she is adopted." He teased lightly.

"Come on. We need to get back. I have a lot of news to deliver and two kits that need me. Plus you have a lot of packing to do." Kagome stated as she stood brushing off her backside.

It didn't take long to get back to camp where, Kagome pushed Kohaku towards his family with a smile. She would let him explain everything.

She made it back to her bedding just as the little kit started to show signs of waking. She picked her up, holding her in her arms.

Turning to the others, taking them all in. "I have some news. Some good, some not. The good news and with permission from Lord Sesshomaru, I will be training Saito, Shippo and this little one." Kagome said, smiling at them each in turn.

"Why do they need training?" Asked InuYasha, he didn't like the idea at all. It was up to him to train anyone. Kagome ignored him.

"I will ask Jaken if it is alright to assist me, providing Lord Sesshomaru allows." She turned to the big inu. "I forgot to ask. I know Jaken has a vast knowledge of healing plants and it would help me, if he helped in the training."

"Approved. Jaken you will help the miko." Sesshomaru stated. He knew she had a lot to accomplish and if this helped to free some of her time, he would grant just about anything.

"Mi'lord." Jaken stammered, his eyes bulging, he didn't want to work with this pathetic human. He was desperate to get out of this. For his reply, his lord glared at him. "Yes, mi'lord. I will help the miko." He said sullenly, though sending a glare at the miko.

"Now, for the other part of the news." She said, taking a large breath of air. "I have been informed that I have to train the Monk."

"What!" InuYasha exploded. "Why do you have to train him. He knows how to fight."

Both Sango and Miroku were shocked. They would be able to spend time with Kagome, even if she was training one of them.

"I was informed that the Monk, needs to rely less on sutra's and his staff. I will tell you, right here and right now in front of everyone. I will not go easy on you and if you ever, even think of using what I teach, against me or on an innocent. I will end you." Her soft voice was hard, cold and filled with bitterness.

"What the fuck, Wench!" InuYasha bellowed.

"Sit. Know that this was not my idea. If I had my way. I would leave you all, the way you are. I want nothing to do with you. I will train you as I was ordered, but that is it. Don't think that because I train you, that we are friends, because we are not. I will work with you, grudgingly. I was given today to assess each of you one at a time. I will start after breakfast."

"Aren't you going to train me too." Kikyou asked snidely. _As i_ _f_ _she could teach me anything._

"No. Even if I was ordered. I still wouldn't train you or InuYasha. If anyone _could_ teach you, it would be Lord Sesshomaru." She stated. Sesshomaru had caught what Kagome had said and smirked, causing everyone, but Kagome to shudder.

Kagome looked down at the kit in her arms seeing her awake, she smiled softly down at the kit. "Excuse us or not, we are going to eat breakfast and I would like to chat with my group. I will call you when I need or want you." She said, turning to walk back to her group. Sitting on her blanket, she sat the kit before her to talk, but the child just crawled back into her lap, making Kagome smile.

"Morning, Little One. My name is Kagome. This is Lord Sesshomaru, my son Shippo, Rin, her husband Kohaku, their children Coza, Yoshi and Raina, over there is Saito, Jaken, the dragon is Ah-Un and this little kitty is Kirara." Kagome introduced each of her group, they nodded when Kagome mentioned their names.

"I'm Takara. Are you the lady that saved me?"

"Well it was Lord Sesshomaru and I that saved you." Kagome explained, with a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you." Takara turned her head to the Lord, bowing best as she could in the pretty lady's lap, she was scared, but the lady felt so safe and warm, just like mother.

"Hn."

"Can you tell you us, what happened?"

"My clan was killed. Things came out of the mist. My momma and papa told me to run. I could hear their screams as I ran away." She said crying.

"Shh. Okay Sweetie. You're safe now."

"My family is gone." Takara said as tears streamed down her pale face.

"Then you will join mine. I have one kitsune, so what is one more. Do you know what they wanted? Did they say anything?" Kagome smiled, trying to reassure the small kit that she would protect her.

"No. I was sleeping when the attack came and only woke up to screaming. My momma and papa told me to run, to get away to find safety."

"Are you hungry?" Kagome watched as Takara nodded her head, she didn't want to press the child too much, she had just lost her family and Kagome knew that pain keenly as she recently lost hers as well.

"Here Kagome." Rin said handing her a bowl of food, that she prepared while Kagome and Kohaku were talking. She was worried at first, but when Kohaku returned and explained everything while Kagome was telling everyone what was to happen. She was more than pleased. She knew how it had hurt her husband, to not have family and now he had the best person in the world to have for a sister.

"Thank you." Kagome replied handing the food over to the child. "Takara, I know you heard what I said. You will be coming with me and sitting near Lord Sesshomaru, while I test the others. I would ask Rin to watch you, but she and her family will be packing to come with us. We are going on a journey."

"Alright." The child said, feeling sad. She was fighting trying to fight the tears, that wanted to fall, she wanted her new friend to like her and not send her away for crying, but she couldn't help it. It just hurt so much. She hadn't had time to grieve as she ran away, but the nice lady started to stroke her hair just like mother did when she was upset. It felt nice, like home.

After eating and cleaning up the clearing with the help of Rin, Raina and Takara it was done quickly.

"Saito, Shippo. I want to start with you two."

"I don't know how to fight, Kagome~san." Saito stated morosely. He didn't want to embarrass himself.

"Then come along, maybe you'll learn something." Kagome said as she turned, with Takara in her arms. She felt when everyone decided to tag along, to watch her testing.

InuYasha walked behind the group, still upset about everything. Kagome was supposed to be the weak one, he was supposed to be the one protecting her, and here she was going to be training everyone, but him, Kikyou and Sango.

"Don't worry, InuYasha. This little test of hers will prove just how weak she really is." Kikyou stated, she was so hoping that her copy would fail and get hurt or better yet killed, it would save her the time and effort.

Sesshomaru walked with Kagome towards the field, that they had sat in the day before, it would afford her the room she would need. "You know, they all didn't have to come."

"Hn. They just want to see you in action." Sesshomaru spoke, just loud enough for her to hear him. He had to admit that he was also looking forward to watching her. So far he had not been able to witness her fighting skills from the sidelines.

"I know why, the Kami didn't tell you to train them." Kagome said, smirking. "Because they knew you would kill them, before you trained them."

"Indeed."

"Just think, during training, I get to beat on him." She said smiling, which made Sesshomaru smirk even wider, with an evil glint to his golden orbs.

"I look forward to that."

"I thought you might. Just keep an eye on things, while I test them." She didn't need to state that she was concerned about InuYasha or Kikyou. She knew that Sesshomaru was also concerned about their actions.

"I intended to." He replied. One wrong move from either of them and he would take them down, with great pleasure. He was far from dealing thoroughly with the both of them. They had much to answer for.

It didn't take long to get to the field of flowers. Takara squealed in delight at the flowers. "We'll play with the flowers later, Takara. Right now though, I have to test some of the individuals here. I am to train them. So would you do me a huge favor and sit with Kirara, while I do that. She really loves kits and she loves to cuddle." Kagome asked the child.

"Alright." Takara said as she walked over to Kirara and sat next to the kitten Kirara, whom promptly climbed into her lap, which was right near the big inu. She didn't trust anyone but the two. They were the ones that saved her, so she knew the scary lord wouldn't hurt her.

"Saito, I want you to watch closely. When I am done with everyone, I want to see how much you learned." Kagome said, getting into her sensei mode.

"Follow me, Shippo." She ordered as she walked to the middle of the field. "I want to see what you can do and where I need to help you. So with that said. I want to come at me with everything you've got. If you can hit me, I will find someone to help you train further. I won't go easy on you, just because your my kit. This is a matter of life and death." She stressed seriously.

"Are you sure, momma? I don't want to hurt you." Shippo asked, sadly, he didn't want to hurt her. She had already been through so much.

"Do you want to live, through what this necromancer could throw at us? Your training may not only save your life, but it could save another."

"Alright, momma." He stated and walked away from her. When he turned around to face her, he was trying to come up with ways, he could attack without hurting her. He lunged forward with youkai speed, though he was slower than Sesshomaru. He went to reach for her, when she side stepped, causing him to fall, he rolled, firing a ball of his foxfire on her, but she deflected it, with a swat of her hand. Next he tried to use his old top, but that didn't work either.

Then he made several copies of himself to surround her and attack all at once, trying to overwhelm her. She created a reiki whip similar to Sesshomaru's but made of reiki twirling in circles, cutting down the copies.

Kagome thought, he had some good ideas with his fighting, she saw where she could help him, but he would also need a kitsune sensei to teach him more than she could. She heard the whisper of his sword being draw, raising her own she blocked the blow, from there they sparred for a few minutes until she, managed to get behind him, kicking one of his knees, making him drop to the ground with her sword pressed gently into his throat.

"Very good." Kagome said as she sheathed her sword. "I will need to find you a kitsune sensei. You need more advanced training in your illusions and other magics. I would like you to also learn to make your copies more tangible. If you can make them more solid and independent of yourself, they could be used to better effect." She stated, feeling proud that he had learned so much.

"Maybe Sesshomaru has someone in his army that could work on your hand to hand and sword skills. You have done very well with what you have, but you are youkai and could do so much more, just look at Sesshomaru. Don't worry, you're still young, I bet he didn't learn everything in fifty years." She saw her sons disheartened looked. "I know I could use more training. I copied a lot that I learned from watching others fight. Including Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kagura and many others." She explained with a smile on her face.

"Go sit with Takara and Saito and watch. You just might learn something interesting that you would like to learn." She watched as Shippo left, taking a deep breath. "Monk."

She watched as Miroku came out into the field. She knew that this fight wouldn't last long. She had never seen him fight with anything, but his sutra's, staff and the now gone Wind Tunnel.

"You will not be needing your staff or sutra's. You will fight me without them. Know that if you touch anything inappropriate, I will break that hand. Do I make myself clear, Monk." Kagome stated coldly, she hated the fact that she was forced to train him. Most likely after this fight she will be asked to spar with the slayer, just as she thought of refusing, she smirked at the idea of putting her in her place as well. _Yes, that would work out nicely. I will get to beat at least two of them._

"Come at me with everything you have." Kagome ordered. She watched the stricken look on his face.

"I am not accustomed to fighting hand to hand, Kagome~sama."

"Are you telling me that you have spent the last fifty years, sitting on your ass, doing nothing."

"Of course not. I have been training, but my skills rely on my staff and sutra's." Miroku tried to explain. He was stunned when Kagome flashed to Sango, taking her katana from her, before she appeared in front of Miroku and shoving the sheathed blade into his hands.

"Draw." Kagome bit out.

Miroku took the blade and drew it. He had watched Sango and InuYasha spar on occasion over the last fifty years, but he spent most of his time either meditating or watching Sango's body.

Kagome watched as he fumbled with holding the sword and knew that she would have to start with the basics. He was hopeless with a katana, he couldn't even hold it correctly.

"Sheath it." Kagome ordered. Once the blade was sheathed, she took it from him, placing it in her silver sash. "Can you fight hand to hand?"

"Not really." He replied sadly, knowing that training with Kagome was going to be brutal.

"Draw your powers to your hands." Kagome watched as he actually tried to summon his powers to his hands. "Don't fight it. You know how. Imagine if you have too, that you have a sutra or even your staff. I know that you can create a barrier while holding your staff." She watched again as he struggled, only gaining slight sparks of blue.

"No wonder you couldn't teach me. I will have to go back to basics. You will follow my instructions to the letter. This is not a game and I do not enjoy having to teach you, so you had better learn quickly." Kagome snapped. "Dismissed."

"Of course, Kagome~sama. I will practice." Miroku said eagerly, bowing low. He was looking forward to being able to spend time with Kagome and learn some of the things she had learned in her time away. He really wanted to prove to her, that he was her friend.

"Slayer." Kagome called, watching as Sango ran into the field with a smile on her face, as she withdrew the slayers katana and tossed it to her, when she was close enough.

Without saying a word Kagome drew her own katana and got into a fighting stance, Sango doing the same.

Sango took the initiative and lunged towards Kagome, determined to prove that she could fight as well as any. When their blades met sparks flew from their blades. Sango smirked thinking that she had Kagome, but Kagome spun around her, pressing her blade into Sango's back lightly.

"You have been sparring with InuYasha, I see. You should have paid more attention to Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke softly.

Sango spun bringing her sword up. Kagome huffed, she had a feeling that Sango would try to push things. So Kagome obliged her. Striking hard and fast, not letting up as Sango was forced to give ground, until she tripped. Sango looked up into the eyes of a woman she didn't recognize, with the point of a sword lightly poking her throat.

 **Until Next Time...**


	21. Chapter 21

AN: this is for a friend… Happy Birthday!

this will be my last early post… all others will be sent on Saturday's… enjoy...

Chapter 21

Sesshomaru watched from the side as Kagome tested the Monk and then the Slayer, he was surprised at the power she was putting into her strikes. He so wanted to test her himself. Once the Slayer was down with Kagome's sword pointing at her neck. He stood walking into the field.

Kagome looked at him at first and watched as he drew Tenseiga. She smiled at him and new that he wanted to test her.

Sango watched as Kagome moved away from her and saw Sesshomaru making his way onto the field.

"Leave." Kagome ordered coldly, though she had a smile on her face and her eyes never leaving the Western Lord. Sango got to her feet and ran to Miroku, sheathing her sword on the way.

Kagome and Sesshomaru never took their eyes off of each other. The air growing heavy as everyone watched with bated breath as the two faced each other. No words were spoken, but then again they didn't need them. It seemed as if they could read each other. Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face and Kagome mimicked him.

She had been wanting to face off with Sesshomaru since she returned, and it appeared that he too wanted to face off with her.

They both waited patiently, waiting for the other to strike first, but neither moved for what felt like forever to those watching. When they moved, they moved in perfect synch to each other. As their swords met, both had smiles on their faces.

Sesshomaru was surprised that Kagome withstood the blow he delivered and even more surprised to see the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes. They jumped apart only to meet again and traded blows so fast, that some of those watching couldn't keep up.

They had sparred for over an hour and Kagome was getting tired. She had never fought so hard before, but she felt so alive. Being able to pit her skills against Sesshomaru and hold her own, was exhilarating, even if she had to use her reiki in her muscles, but that was normal against larger and stronger opponents. She didn't have the muscle mass or the bone structure as males, so she had to use what she had and that was her reiki.

She decided to end this little spar, before she lost and did a move that would shock Sesshomaru. One that she has used, before on much larger opponents and it worked on them every time. She knew that Sesshomaru would never fall for it again. He was too smart to allow it. She was looking forward to seeing the expression in his eyes, when she won.

She ran at him with as much speed as she could muster, watching for the opening she needed. Feigning a strike, she dived between his spread legs, sheathing her sword quickly, coiling up around his body, like a snake, until she was on his back, her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, her dagger pressed lightly to his throat. "It looks like I win this one." She whispered panting, her breath ghosting over his ear and cheek.

Sesshomaru stood there stunned, that she had gotten him and the way she went about it. He was aroused by their fight as it was, but feeling her legs wrapped around him and her breath ghosting over him, sent pleasurable shivers down his spine and his blood to rush to his loins.

"An intriguing move, Kagome. I would be most interested in learning where you acquired that move." Sesshomaru stated, his voice strained with the fight of controlling himself and his desires.

"One of my sensei was much bigger than me, about your size." She stated as she slid down off of him. "He was winning the spar and I got this crazy idea, and it worked, just like it worked on you. I am small, flexible and agile." She didn't know what her words were doing to him, let alone when she slid down his body. He was now even more curious as to how flexible, she really was. He groaned inwardly at the pictures, his mind was supplying him with. He would be needing a very cold bath and quickly, not for the first time, most likely not the last either. He was very grateful for his long sash, not for the first time.

When they turned to the group, not one person said a word, everyone had their jaws dropped in utter shock at what Kagome had done.

"Well, I wanted to shock you. I didn't realize, that I would end up shocking everyone." Kagome said smirking.

"Hn. It will not happen again." He assured her, with his own smirk in place.

"I know. I just wanted to see your reaction to that move. Now that you know, you can defend against it. If you want we could practice the move, that way you can counter it."

"I will consider it." He stated as he was thinking of ways that he could use training to his advantage, as a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"What kind of fuckin' move was that, Wench!?" InuYasha bellowed, coming out of his shock at seeing _his_ Kagome wrapped so tightly around his brother.

"Sit." She was not about to answer his questions. It was none of his business. "Shippo, Takara would you please come with me." Kagome said as she looked at the two, both had awed expressions on their faces.

Shippo and Takara stood and followed Kagome out into the field. Kagome sat down and the two kitsune sat facing her. "Takara, do you know how to use your powers?" Kagome asked sweetly, looking at the young kit.

"Only a little. My parents didn't have much time to teach me."

"Can you summon your powers to your hands?"

"I think so." The child answered. She held out her hand calling on the only power she knew. She saw the pretty lady smile, as she saw the small blue flame in her hand.

"Don't be afraid." Kagome said as she placed one of her own hands under Takara's "It's cold fire." Kagome said awed.

"Is that bad?"

"Momma?"

"No, it's not bad. Now Shippo I want you to summon your foxfire and place it next to Takara's. I want to try something. Don't worry, I won't hurt either of you." Kagome instructed. Sesshomaru had walked over to watch what she was doing. He watched as both kitsune called their powers and brought them together, then he watched as Kagome created a small pink flame in her own hand placing it between both kits. His eyes widened when they didn't cancel each other out, but mixed and blended, playing with each other.

"Miko?"

"Just watch. I'll explain later." Kagome whispered, not wanting to be distracted, as she reached out, plucking a crushed flower and placing it within the three flames. Kagome let the flower sit in the mix of powers and watched as the flower healed from the damage that was caused with the sparring. "Retract your powers slowly." She instructed the kits and felt them withdraw, she did the same, leaving behind a freshly picked, undamaged flower in her palm. "You two can relax. I want to test something."

She stood walking over to Saito. "Hold out your hand, please." She watched as he hesitantly held out his hand, he wasn't sure if it would hurt him. "It won't hurt you, I promise." He took the flower and looked at her with expectant eyes. She smiled at him and walked back to Sesshomaru.

"Can you sense him?" She asked anxiously. If she was right he wouldn't be able too. She watched his eyes closely as he tried to sense his servant. He could, but just barely and the longer he honed in on the servant, the more he could sense him. He looked back at Kagome giving her a glare.

"What did you do? Most of him was blocked, but the longer I studied him, the more I became aware of him."

"I think I know why, Asuna wants Takara's clan or her. She is a white fox, very rare, just like the white inu. I believe that when you mix white fox magic, with other fox magic and reiki it creates a shield of sorts, my testing isn't done by a long shot, though kitsune are more adapted to concealing themselves, the research I have done states that kitsune more than any other youkai were able to blend in with humans completely, though this spell won't last long on the flower or the holder. It would need a more powerful item. I know what I need, but I am not sure where I can find it."

Kagome saw the look in his eyes and knew that, he wanted more of an explanation. "It's hard to describe, _One_ of my visitors showed me what I needed, but not where to find it. I am hoping that when we get to the tree youkai, he can explain more to me."

"How many will be traveling with us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, there's Shippo, Takara, I don't want to leave her behind. I know it's not safe, but I want her to get used to me. Then there is you of course, Saito so I can start with his training. I feel bad for him, his family should have taught him. Then there is your half-brother and his group. I really hate bringing them, but I don't see as if we have much of a choice. That and I have to train the monk. And I can't forget Kirara, maybe even Ah-Un, we could pack for a long journey and while we are away, I could stop by and see Totosai and maybe even Jinenji.

"For what purpose?"

"Totosai for weapons, as you know and Jinenji, I may need his help with some herbs."

"We will be slowed considerably."

"I know. I don't like it either. It would be so much faster if it were just the two of us, but I don't see Shippo or the others staying behind."

"Agreed."

"There is one more thing I want to test on Takara. I felt something when our powers mixed and if I'm right then I have an even worse feeling as to why Asuna wants her."

"That would be?"

"Come and watch, you'll see what I mean." Kagome whispered as she turned and walked back over to the kitsune still sitting in flowers, talking and playing with the flowers.

"Takara, sweetie." Kagome called as she sat in front of the kit.

"Yes. Did I do something wrong?" The small kit asked worriedly as she looked from the pretty to the big scary inu.

"Oh no sweetie, I just have one more little test for you."

"Alright. What do you want me to do."

"Call you powers back up, please. That's good. Now call them back." Takara did as she was told.

"Sesshomaru. I hate to ask but I need your help."

"What do you need, miko?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I would like to burn your hand with my powers. I need to see if I am right."

"Miko." He did not like this idea. He was not looking forward to the pain.

"You are the only one strong enough to handle my powers without it purify you. I can't ask anyone else. Don't worry if this doesn't work, I will heal the damage. You have my word."

"Very well." Sesshomaru knelt down next to Kagome, holding out his hand. He wasn't looking forward to the pain that this was going to cause, but he was curious to see where she was going with her test.

The four of them winced as Kagome burned Sesshomaru's hand, the stench of burnt flesh wreaked around them.

"Alright, Takara I want you to place you hand on Sesshomaru's and I want you to think about healing the burn. You need to think about removing the reiki and think about how his skin should look."

"I have never done anything like that before." Takara said scared, her lip quivering.

"I know, but I want you to try. If I'm right, you will be able to heal him." True to her words Takara's hand glowed blue, but this time not with fire, but with reiki as she drew Kagome's purifying reiki out of Sesshomaru injury and healed his hand.

Sesshomaru was shocked. He wasn't expecting this. He couldn't even feel the reiki in the kit.

"Miko."

"Takara was you mother a miko?"

"No. But momma said that my grandma was a miko. Momma couldn't heal people."

"Have you healed anyone before?" Kagome asked.

"No."

"I see. Well I will be able to help with some of your training. Why don't you and Shippo go play with Kirara while I talk to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Alright." Said an excited kit. Shippo looked at Kagome, asking a question without words.

"I'll explain later." She told her son. After he was gone she turned back to Sesshomaru. "I think I know why Asuna wants Takara. She is the first of her kind. She is miko and a full youkai. How that is possible is beyond me. I shouldn't happen and still she is alive and well and a full blood not a three quarter blood hanyou. I know kitsune get along with humans better than any other youkai. There are legends that kitsune loved to mess with ningens and that they even married humans, but the fact that that child has both reiki and youki makes her special. Asuna most likely killed her entire clan so that she could capture the kit, for what reason I don't know, but it is nothing good. Her reiki isn't very strong, but it is also mixed with her youki. If she is trained properly, she will be able defend herself as well as heal."

"Fear not, we will keep her safe."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled.

Kikyou had been watching her copy showing off and making both the monk and slayer look like fools, then she played her games with Sesshomaru. She couldn't figure out why, he would go so easy on her copy. Then she watched as her copy, played with the kitsune. She didn't see what was so special about about fox fire or that pathetic flower that she gave to the servant.

She needed to find a way to get closer to her copy, if she was going to kill her. and then that brat Rin. Her copy stated that the brat was her reincarnation as well and if that was true, then the girl would have to go, _besides I deserve to be the alpha female. I am far stronger than that pathetic human girl._

She saw the way InuYasha watched her copy constantly. She knew that he was lying when he said that he didn't want the girl anymore, his actions and words of the night before proved that he still wanted her copy.

Then an idea came to her. Her mind made up, she would start putting her plan into action.

"So there is still much discord among the group. Good. It will make destroying them that much easier. I need to find a way to separate the dai-youkai and the miko." The figure said glaring at its pets. As they studied the images that were shown to them in the mist.

"Humans. What are they doing there?" Her pet was to far away, inhibiting their ability to hear what was being said. They watched the fight between the auburn kitsune and the smaller of the inu. They watched as the female inu stepped up angering a ningen male, then beads flying around the female and the miko bringing her down. They laughed at that. They watched as the miko stepped forward calming the auburn kitsune and the tears they shed. "Interesting. So she is a whore after all." Asuna sneered. She growled when she was shown the miko whore, holding what was hers. She needed that kitsune.

"Go! Bring me that kitsune. Hell bring both kitsune. I want that miko dead. Make sure that she is! Do what you want with the rest."

Once they all reached camp Kagome turned to InuYasha's group. Looking directly towards Sango. "If you ever challenge me again, Slayer, be prepared. I indulged your little stunt, just to show you that I am far stronger than you. You come at me again and I promise you won't be walking away unharmed and that goes for the rest of you as well." She threatened coldly, before she turned her attention back to her group to prepare for the mid day meal. She wasn't about to think that they could do as they pleased. She had been to lenient with them so far.

"Rin, do you need help packing up?" Kagome asked as they were finishing with lunch dishes.

"Thanks, but I think we have it set. Between Kohaku and the kids, we should be ready to leave in the morning. I just hope this won't be too much on Ah-Un."

"I think I can help with that." Kagome smiled when she saw the confused look on Rin's face. "I know how to pack everything you want to bring with you in one pack, and make it light weight enough for even Raina to carry." Kagome said as she ruffled the young girls hair.

"How?"

"Just a little trick, I learned a long time ago. Pick up my pack. You know some of the stuff I keep in it, it should be heavy."

Rin bent down to pick up said pack, expecting it to be heavy and almost landed on her backside with how much it actually didn't weigh.

"Are your pouches the same way?" Rin asked astonished. She didn't think anything like that was even possible.

"Yes. I can't afford to be hindered by the weight of the things I carry. I have even made my weapons lighter. If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to move, let alone fight.

"I would be honored to have such a bag."

"Think nothing of it. I just wish I knew about this, when I was Shard hunting, it would have saved me a lot of back aches and sore shoulders." Kagome laughed causing Rin to laugh, as they walked back to camp, with the younger girls holding their hands.

Takara hadn't let Kagome out of her sight, since she woke that morning. She had fun playing with miko and the other kitsune. She hoped that the nice lady would play some more. She didn't ask a lot of questions, and she was glad for that. It was painful to think of what had happened to her clan. She had looked back once and wished that she hadn't.

She never new humans to be so nice to youkai, but the humans in this pack had both human and youkai of varying degrees.

She watched as the pretty lady and the lady named Rin walked off leaving her and the human girl Raina to play.

The rest of the day consisted of Kagome creating a pack similar to her own, helping Rin, and playing with Takara, Shippo, Raina and Kirara. Hearing her laughter along with the laughter of the children and seeing their happiness, lightened the mood, giving hope that everything would turn out right and that all the bad that has happened over the last fifty years didn't happen.

Sesshomaru sat watching every move Kagome made and keeping an eye on InuYasha and his group. Kikyou was unusually quiet, not a grumble came from the female, putting Sesshomaru on guard. InuYasha was quiet as well as he was watching Kagome closely. Another to watch closely, he didn't trust his brother at all when it came to Kagome.

He watched intrigued at the bag that Kagome had worked on for Rin. He had watched her, as she placed sacred sutra's and spells on the bag, he couldn't hear what she was chanting, though he did see her focus and watched wide eyed as the sutra's melted into the fabric of the bag.

He noted that the monk and slayer sitting off to the side, the slayer was working on her weapon, while the monk was attempting to do as Kagome had instructed, though he was having little success.

Later both Sesshomaru and InuYasha hunted for their respective groups. Upon returning to the group, Sesshomaru had noticed that it was once again the slayer that had tended to their meal, while InuYasha's mate, sat back with a look of disgust on her face.

When he looked back at his own group, Kagome had taken charge of the deer he brought back, while Rin assisted her. Further proving his points, even within his own mind, that Kikyou was useless, while Kagome proved her worth at being an alpha female, but then again he had always known that. She was one that always took control, even in battles, she didn't panic. She stood her ground and fought back.

The only time he had seen Kikyou attack someone, was Kagome while her back was turned. That in itself spoke of the type of female and fighter she was. He would have to watch her closely. He would be dealing with her and InuYasha when they returned to the palace after going to see Bokuseno, the ancient Mongolia youkai tree, Totosai and possibly Jinenji if they had the time. He may have to have the hanyou brought to the palace to see Kagome.

As it was when they returned to the palace he would have to contact the other Lords for a gathering. He wanted to groan, at that thought. He hated having others in his home, but they needed information and they may hold some answers.

They needed to know who the necromancer was. Where she came from, and what she wanted. So many questions and still no answers.

AN: till next time…

XxXinu-hanyouXxX – yes it will be revealed…

D.Q. 17 – I am unsure if Kagome can forgive – it would be opening doors for possible future betrayals of not just herself, but of others. - Sesshomaru won't train any of them – plainly put he would kill them… - InuYasha does have a thick skull… he will learn the hard way… - Asuna – possibly don't know will have to wait and see - thanks for the idea… - I might just use that… - we will learn the importance and powers of Takara as the story unfolds

animefan – thank you :) that was a very interesting dream… or nightmare…

Guest - Rivika – thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)

Kem – for now – Sesshomaru's hands are pretty tied… the betrayal happened before he accepted his brother into the pack… I did state that…

Guest – thank you :)

Diva – thank you and you're welcome :) It is nice to see that you understand and are following the story line… some people tend to forget some things…

Guest – thank you for your input

Guest – thank you


	22. Chapter 22

AN: I re-read this chapter and found several areas that needed to be repaired so I am re-posting it...

Chapter 22

The first morning of training started before they even left the field. She taught them first the warm up exercises which seemed to be a challenge, then she taught them tai chi, that she had learned while she was in China. She had explained that chi was the energy that flowed through their bodies, the exercises would help them learn focus, balance, learning how to breath and relax.

When she saw the look on Miroku's face during the warm up she zapped him and told him coldly and bluntly. "If you can't keep your mind on what you're supposed to, I will not waste my time teaching you." As it was she had to correct his stance numerous times as he kept placing his legs wrong or doing the simple warm up incorrectly.

Takara was challenged with the warm up as her limbs were small and didn't want to cooperate with her. Shippo and Saito did the warm up with them and the lesson, concentrating hard to prove that they really did want to learn.

As it was Sesshomaru stood guard over Kagome while she trained. What aggravated the both of them was that Kagome had an audience, as everyone followed her, to see what she would teach and was hoping to get pointers on their own abilities.

When she worked with trying to get her pupils to call upon their powers. The only one excluded from most of the beginner training was Shippo, she would train him after, she was done with the other three.

Kagome found that Takara was a joy to work with, she had regretted not being able to train Shippo when he was still small. She couldn't wait until she got to work with him now.

Saito was a challenge to work with. He had very little confidence in himself, that gathering his powers was hard for him. She would have to consult with Sesshomaru, as to the best way to help the uma.

Miroku frustrated her. Even as he attempted to gather his powers. He had problems calling on it, unless he had his sutra's or staff. When he tried to initiate a conversation with her, she ignored him and told him bluntly, that if it wasn't training related, she didn't want to hear from him.

When Kagome had moved onto Shippo, she had Takara sit in to watch and learn, what Shippo could do with his fox magic. She had gotten Takara to actually make small foxfire butterflies. The girl squealed in delight and couldn't wait to learn more. She had told Kagome that it was the most fun that she had had in a very long time.

"Don't force it. You need to relax and let it flow like water. Feel your powers flow throughout your body, then pool it into your hands. You have done it, when Shard hunting. I have seen you use your powers when running along side InuYasha." She had told Miroku. She knew that he could do better than what he was her. She just hope that he wasn't waiting her time and efforts.

She had told Shippo that she wanted him to teach Takara about the different things that kitsune could do, along with the different things they could do with different toys or objects found in nature. To which Shippo was more than happy to help, it had made him feel important, to be given such an important job of training another kitsune.

After training Kagome would go bathe and was followed by Sesshomaru. He told her that since they couldn't sense the amulet, that he wasn't taking any chances with her well being, though he always kept his back to her, giving her the privacy that she wanted.

They both found that they didn't mind so much as it also allowed them time to talk and for Kagome to rant. She found Sesshomaru to be a great listener, as he would generally just 'hn' or on the rare occasion he would give his own input on the topic. She knew he wasn't really interested in most of what she said, but that was fine, it just helped her to clear her mind.

Before she bathed at night, she would bathe Takara and get her settled for the night, before she herself went to bathe. After her bath she would send Shippo and Saito off to bathe. She had told Shippo that he was more experienced in fighting than Saito and it wasn't safe to bathe alone.

After the first night she had encouraged Shippo to cuddle up with her, as she missed him as much as he missed her and that also included his scent.

They had been traveling for five days, they were correct in the time frame on the return trip to the palace. They were still several days out. Traveling with so many humans was not one of Sesshomaru's favorite things to do. Kagome was correct, it was no longer safe for Rin or her family to remain in their village. Even with Rin and Raina riding Ah-Un, travel was much slower, as ningen required more breaks and having to eat more frequently, than their youkai counter parts.

He worried about an attack on such a large group. The humans wouldn't have the ability to fight. He was even unsure, if his brother would be able fight properly without the Tessiaga, with what the necromancer would undoubtedly throw at them.

Kagome had been quiet for a while now, and that surprised him. He had gotten used to hearing her chatting with Saito about her Shard travels or other stories, but the look on her face indicated that she had her senses on high alert.

In the mornings she worked in groups with those, that needed instructions, she had found that she had three more pupils, as Kohaku and his sons joined, wanting to learn. Rin and Raina worked on making breakfast for the group so after training they would eat and head out.

Even Jaken was getting used to showing his knowledge of plants, helping to teach the ones the miko instructed, though he grumbled constantly, Sesshomaru knew he was actually having the time of his life. They were actually listening and asking questions. Unfortunately it would cause his already inflated ego to escalate.

Though Sesshomaru's highlight of the days of traveling were when Kagome was training the monk in fighting. He had to admit, that he enjoyed the show of the male getting beaten by such a small female. She had refused to heal any and all injuries that he has sustained during training, siting that since he had powers that he could either heal himself or that his own powers would heal him quicker than a normal human, that alone always made Sesshomaru smirk. He was glad that she refused to go easy on the monk.

On the sixth day out of the village, that had once housed Rin and her family, both Kagome and Sesshomaru were feeling uneasy. The entire group seemed to be quiet, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Rin, could you please watch over Takara for awhile?" Kagome asked, the concern evident in her eyes.

"Sure Kagome. What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, but something feels off." She saw the look Sesshomaru gave her, and knew that he felt it as well.

" _Kirara, I need you to watch over Kohaku and his sons. Something is coming and I don't know what it is and I don't want them involved. If anything happens, please get them out of here and to a safe place, I am sure Ah-Un will follow with Rin and the girls."_

 _'I promise to keep them safe. What of the others?'_

" _I can't worry about them, they will have to do what they were trained for. Kohaku and the boys need to protect Rin and the girls. If anything happens to them, especially Rin, I don't even think, I could prevent Sesshomaru from going into a rage."_

 _'I promise.'_ Kirara vowed, she wouldn't let Kagome down.

" _Thank you."_

"You feel it as well."

"Yes, but I can't pin-point it. Can you?" Kagome asked, as she stretched out her senses, trying in vain to find the disturbance.

"No."

"It feels like it is coming from everywhere and nowhere. It's strange."

"Agreed."

"Do you smell anything off?" Kagome asked she knew that he would be able to scent things that she couldn't even with her enhanced senses.

"No." Sesshomaru stated, a slight scowl forming on his brow. He didn't like not being able to sense or scent things.

"We should warn everyone." Kagome suggested. "If you don't mind, I would feel better if Jaken would ride with the girls along with Saito. He isn't trained enough to fight. I will ask Kirara to take Kohaku and the boys."

"Agreed."

It had been two days since Sesshomaru informed the group, that all needed to be on guard, he had assigned Ah-Un, that if attacked he is to take the girls, Jaken and Saito to leave the area, while Kagome instructed Kirara verbally, for all to hear that Kohaku and the boys would ride her, if an attack came. All others would have to fend for themselves.

The oppressive feeling never left the air. None had let there guard down. Tension was high within the group. Kikyou grumbled constantly, that it was a waste of time to worry about an attack that isn't going to happen.

Kagome had foregone collecting her herbs and roots for the last two days. Until she had seen an herb that she sorely needed, for her study on the amulet and had gone to collect it, when the ground below her came to life. She screamed as she felt and heard the bones on her lower leg snap, as she was lifted into the air by her ankle and lower leg.

She barely had time to see the others being attacked by decomposing dogs and wraiths. She tried to use her powers on the stone creature holding her, finding they had no effect. The creature grabbed her in its other hand and began squeezing. She couldn't draw breath enough to scream. The last thing she heard, before darkness took her was the screams of the others.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome had walked off to collect something, when he felt the ground move. He only had time to watch and hear something within her break, when his attention was taken by several wraiths and dead dogs going for Rin, the girls, Jaken, Saito and Ah-Un were doing their part in trying to protect them as they took to the air. He had seen Kohaku and his sons mount Kirara and take to the skies as well, fighting where they could to further protect the females.

He had witnessed his brother's group jumping into the mix. Though he noticed that InuYasha's mate had moved away from the fight. He turned back to Kagome noticing that she wasn't conscious, her blood in the air. He saw red, as he charged the stone golem.

He was immediately set upon by the dead dogs and wraiths. It didn't take him long to turn them into ash, making his way through the mass, that was preventing him from getting to Kagome. Extending his acid whip, he removed the golem's legs, to prevent the creature from running.

His eyes widened as he watched the creature start to sink into the ground, it had come from.  
Quickly he used his whip, on the wrist of the creature. Spraying the stone with his acid melting it. With his youkai speed he rushed to the hand that still had a grip on Kagome, mindful of his claws and Kagome's body, he sliced through the stone fingers, freeing her.

He didn't have time to check her condition, before he was again attacked by another wave, this time the undead, tried to get past him, reaching for the miko. He knew that he couldn't transform into his beast, as it would not effect these creatures.

There was so much noise, that he couldn't determine if Kagome was even still alive, but the scent of her blood permeated the area. Which told him that she was bleeding badly, causing his own eyes to bleed.

Shippo had been sending wave after wave of foxfire into the battle, when he saw Sesshomaru standing over his mother, protecting her. His eyes flashed red as he burned even more of the attacking creatures, making his way to Sesshomaru and his mother.

Skidding to a stop on his knees next to his mother. Seeing blood covering her face, as it dribbled out of her mouth, scared him. When he went to lift her, she groaned painfully. He was worried seeing the blood trickle faster from her mouth. As it was her left ankle and leg were in odd angles. He knew that they were broken. He couldn't see any other injuries, due to her dark clothing.

"No." Kagome croaked out, through the pain. Her vision was blurry and pain shot through her entire body, she couldn't move and that frightened her.

"Momma!" He had never been so happy to hear her voice. He thought that he had lost her again, this time forever.

"Don't move me." She said barely above a whisper. She couldn't focus her eyes on the person hovering over her.

"I have to get you out of here!" Shippo said desperately. He wanted to get her to safety.

"No. Help the others." She panted out. She knew that her injuries were bad, but he needed to help Sesshomaru fight off the attacks. It would take her time to heal all the injuries she sustained, and her limbs needed to be put back in place, before she healed herself. The only thing that she could heal was some of the internal damage that was done, hoping that her broken ribs didn't hinder the healing process.

"I'm not leaving you!" Shippo whispered back, as tears formed in his eyes. He knew that she was in bad shape.

"Shippo, I can't be moved. If you try, I will never be able to walk again. I need you to help get rid of these things. Please." She knew that she would need help straightening her body, but it would have to wait until it was safe.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving. I will guard Sesshomaru's back. He is taking most of the attacks, trying to protect you. These things are after you, momma."

"Alright." Kagome whispered as the darkness rolled over her once more.

Shippo watched as his mother lost consciousness once more. He hated to ask, but he really did need to help Sesshomaru, to keep these things away from his mother.

"Miroku!" Shippo yelled, gaining everyone's attention.

Miroku was fighting along side InuYasha, when he heard Shippo yell his name. When he looked in the direction of the yell, the first thing he noticed was that both Shippo and Sesshomaru were standing over an unconscious and injured Kagome.

Working his way through the walking dead, hitting any in his path with sutra's turning them to dust. Panting he came to a halt at the palm of the stone monster, seeing some of Kagome injuries.

"What do you need?" Miroku asked, panting. He didn't like seeing Kagome this way. It wasn't right. Hadn't she suffered enough. He knew with them tagging along made things harder for her, but he didn't want to leave her either, he wanted to protect her.

"Place a barrier around her. She can't be moved." Shippo ordered as he grudgingly stepped away from his mother, fighting back the tears that wanted to spill.

"Of course." Miroku said gratefully. He would do anything to protect Kagome.

"If any harm comes to her, I promise you. I will kill you myself." Shippo stated coldly, meaning every word he said. No one was going to hurt his mother again.

InuYasha was sorely missing Tessiaga, He knew if he was still able to wield the sword he would have been able to cut through these things easily. As it was he had watched as Kagome was lifted into the air, by a stone oni. Just he was about to rush to her rescue, they were attacked from everywhere at once.

He had been fighting off dead dogs, walking dead wielding weapons and wraiths. He couldn't fight the wraiths, but noticed as they all turned in his brothers direction. That was when he saw Kagome laying on the palm of what was left of the stone beast.

He looked around and saw Kikyou hiding. Sango was throwing her Hiraikotsu. Miroku was taking out as many of the wraith and dead as he could with his sutra's and staff, when he heard Shippo yell for Miroku.

He needed to get too Kagome. He needed to get her out of here. So with that in mind he made his way towards where Shippo and Sesshomaru fought to protect Kagome. He watched as Miroku put up a barrier around himself and Kagome.

"Take the barrier down, Miroku. I'll get her outta here!" InuYasha yelled.

"No. Shippo said that she can't be moved." Miroku stated as he concentrated on keeping the barrier up around Kagome.

"Bullshit! He doesn't know what he's talkin' about!"

"No, InuYasha. I'm not going to lower the barrier. She's hurt bad."

"That's why I need you to lower your barrier. I need to get her outta here!" InuYasha again yelled. He had to get her to safety.

A barely heard 'sit', came from Kagome's lips. The accompanying thud let everyone know that Kagome didn't want to be touched.

"Don't touch me." Miroku heard as he went to lift one of her hands to comfort her.

"Kagome, it's Miroku. Can you hear me."

"Yes." Kagome slurred out, as more blood trickled from her already bloody mouth, she was fighting the urge to cough.

"Can you tell me why you can't be moved, Kagome? It's important."

"Back.. broken.. Move.. me.. I.. will.. never.. move.. again.. Need... Sesshomaru." Were her badly slurred words before everything went black again.

Miroku's and InuYasha's face's paled, at hearing her slurred and broken words. "Oh Kami! Kagome don't you die." Miroku said desperately. He knew that not many lived long after having their backs broken. As it was her breathing was slow and shallow. He couldn't determine her heart beat, unless he touched her and she had told him not to, so he sat there watching her slow breaths, afraid that anyone of them could be her last.

 **Until Next Time...**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It took him longer than he had expected to finish off the wraiths and the dead. The dogs were easy as they were more aggressive and attacked first. He wasn't pleased when Shippo called the monk over, but when he saw the barrier go up, he understood that Kagome couldn't be moved. At least not yet.

When he finally sheathed Tenseiga, turning to walk to the barrier, he noticed that his brother, Shippo and the monk were there. He could hear the Slayer rushing over. He was also aware that Rin and the others were making there way back from where ever they went. Hearing Ah-Un land along with the neko. He didn't pay them any mind as his concerns were solely on the miko that was injured and unconscious.

"Monk." Sesshomaru stated flatly. He didn't want to give way too his own concerns. It would not due to allow the others to know just how concerned he actually was.

Miroku lowered the barrier, stopping InuYasha, before he could touch her. "No InuYasha. She is too injured."

"Explain." Sesshomaru didn't need to say anymore.

"She woke long enough to tell me that she has a broken back. She called for you, Lord Sesshomaru. She has at least a broken leg. I could not ascertain any other injuries. Her clothing would have to be removed. Her breathing is slow and shallow, I am guessing, that she also has broken ribs and possible internal damage. I do not think that she will survive." He stated sadly.

"All of you leave." Sesshomaru ordered.

"I ain't leaving." InuYasha spat, he had no intention of leaving Kagome.

Sesshomaru wasn't going to take his disobedience. He grabbed InuYasha by the throat. "You will leave. I will tend to the Miko." He growled out, his eyes flashing red once again, before he threw his brother away from them, not caring how far he threw him.

Miroku grabbed a crying Sango and left.

Kikyou had stood back smirking at hearing that her copy would die. _It saves me the trouble of having to kill the wench._

Rin had buried her face into Kohaku's chest as he himself fought tears, their daughter between them with tears flowing as she clutched her own mother. He didn't want to lose Kagome, she was the closest thing that he had to a sister at this point, but he knew that he would have to be strong for both Rin and Shippo. He doubted that Shippo would survive if he lost his mother so soon after getting her back. Kohaku noted that his sons surrounded them seeking comfort. They hadn't known the miko long, but the knew Shippo all of their lives and they had watched him over the years, they had all witnessed the sadness and despair of the kitsune.

The little fox girl was crying. She didn't want to lose the pretty miko. She was lots of fun to be around and she was teaching her things and she always smiled.

Saito stood by Ah-Un tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want her to die. She was special and he could feel that the world needed her light.

Kirara refused to leave, Kagome. She knew it was risky, but she needed to stay. She meowed at Sesshomaru, knowing that he would be able to understand what she was saying. Letting him know that she wasn't leaving.

"Miko, you are forbidden to die." Sesshomaru whispered.

" _She will not, but she will need your help."_ Came a soft voice. When Sesshomaru looked up, he saw the faded imagine of a female. _"She is hurt badly."_

" _Kirara?"_ She called to the cat. _"Guard them, do not allow any to come close. Lord Sesshomaru has a lot of work to do, if he wants to save your mistress."_

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru didn't trust this ghost or whatever it was.

" _I am a messenger._ _Fear not, Lord of the West, no-one can see me unless I wish it._ _We don't have much time. You will need to straighten her body. Her spine is broken in several places, her arms were crushed, she has a broken leg and ankle, she also has several broken ribs, some are pressing against her lungs making breathing difficult, you will need to put others back in place, as they have broken through her skin."_ The messenger stated.

"She will not like anyone seeing her." Sesshomaru stated. He knew Kagome didn't want anyone including him seeing her markings.

" _No, but she did call for you, she trusts you and right now that is all that maters. Once she is straightened out and all is in place, you will need to infuse the wound a small dose of your youki and toxins and blood."_

Sesshomaru growled. "You know not what you are asking."

" _I do, know is being asked of you, Youkai Lord. It will not be complete, as there are still several steps that will be missing. This will only start the process and it can be removed at any time."_

Sesshomaru was not pleased with what he was being asked. Yes, he intended to mate the miko, but this will be done without her consent.

" _On the contrary, it will encourage her reiki to heal her. Her body will believe she is under attack. She is immune to your toxins,_ _after all, though her body is not expecting an all out attack and will it will encourage her body to heal._ _After she is healed, she will not be able to walk for several days."_ She spoke as if reading his mind.

"Why?"

" _She may feel better, but her bones will need extra time to heal, especially her spine. She will be weak and will need assistance. She will be angry and defiant."_

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed. He knew exactly how she was going to be. It would be the same if he was as injured as she. "Very well." Sesshomaru resigned himself to the fact that he had to create a partial bond with Kagome without her consent, to him it was tantamount to rape.

Sesshomaru followed the apparition's directions on straightening Kagome's bones, hearing her bones grind and pop back into place. He didn't like the idea that he would have to open her top, but did as instructed, trying hard not to gape at her flesh. He was glad that her breasts were covered. He didn't know if he would be able to do what was needed if they were not.

He did take notice of the beautiful swirls of her markings, as they disappeared under her breast binding and hakama's. The dark bruises that covered her entire torso angered him, causing a growl to escape his throat. He concentrated on the ribs that were sticking out of her pale flash and wanted to destroy the creature that caused her this much damage all over again.

When everything was straightened out as it should be, he used his claws to slice the palm of his hand, allowing his blood to pool, before adding three drops of his acidic poison to the blood. Using a claw he mixed the concoction. The mix of his blood and toxins created an interesting mix and as he added a bit of his youki to the mix caused it turn an ugly color of glowing goop as he poured the mix into the open wounds where her ribs ruptured the skin. When he was finished he covered her.

Now all he could do was wait and pray that she would not die, because of him.

"You have done well, Lord of the West. She will recover." The messenger smile serenely at him before dissipating into the ether from which she came.

-*- (InuYasha's respective – don't get confused)

InuYasha was pissed. His brother had no right throwing him the way he did. It should be him, tending to Kagome. Sesshomaru had no right and there he was blocking his view of Kagome.

Kikyou was ignoring him. He had seen the look on her face, when Miroku told everyone that Kagome may not make it. He couldn't believe that she smiled at that news. Kagome had done nothing to her.

Sango was still crying softly into Miroku. He knew that Sango wanted to be Kagome's friend again. All three of them did, but Kagome was making things hard. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't just forgive them. She always forgave him for everything. Why couldn't she do that now. Yes, they had handed her over to Naraku, but she escaped. So what about others, they didn't matter. He knew that she would forgive him, just like she used to.

He looked over at the others, watching as Rin was crying softly while trying to help Shippo with Kohaku's help. He had also seen as Rin and Kohaku's children surrounded them while Rin was trying to hold onto her daughter and the little kit, who was also weeping.

When he tried to go back to help Kagome, Kirara and Ah-Un growled at him. He knew that they would attack, if he got too close. So he sat and waited, praying that Kagome wouldn't die, but getting prepared to bury her. He would bury her under the Goshinboku, right under the place where he had been pinned for fifty years. It was after all their tree and had held so many memories.

He knew that humans couldn't survive the injuries, that she had sustained and live. When Kagome stated that her back was broken, it was like his worst fears coming back. He didn't want to lose her. He wanted to make things right with her. He wanted her to be, like she used to be. He wanted to mate her and have the happy ending, that he thought that he would have had with Kikyou. He really wanted Kagome to bare him pups. He dreamed of the day that he would get to see her grow with his seed.

"Hello little one."

"Great." She said sarcastically, as she sat up, to look around. She was again in the Sakura Gardens. At least here she wasn't injured or in pain.

"Is that any way to greet someone?" The males voice was jovial.

"What am I doing here?" Kagome really hated his visits, he never did bring good news.

"Would you believe me, if I told you, that I was here to distract your mind from the pain, your body is in."

"No. I have been in pain before and you never came. So, again why am I here?" Kagome said as she stood facing Touga, her anger beginning to show.

Touga knew that Kagome didn't like him, he also knew _why_ she didn't like him.

"Are you finally going to tell me, what the necromancer is after?" She demanded, after waiting for an answer.

"Yes."

"Well?" Kagome asked after waiting for an answer. She hated how he like to play his little games. They were annoying and pointless.

"She is opening the Gates of Hell. She has already opened the first door."

"She's planning on opening all seven?" Kagome gasped, shocked. "Doesn't she understand what she's doing?"

"I doubt it."

"Why can't the Kami, stop her?"

"They can't." Touga held his hand up stalling her questions. "The Gates, that she is opening are the ones in the realm of the living. If she was opening them in the realm of the Kami. Then they would be able to do something. She has not crossed that line. That is why you were sent here. You are the Chosen. Touched by the Kami, to do great things. You..."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know what I am. I know what is expected of me. So you can stop trying to flatter me. I don't need it, nor do I want it." Kagome snapped, in her soft tones.

"Fine. You know I have tried very hard to be your friend."

"Why else am I here?" Kagome asked, she didn't like being here, she had too many things going on in the real world, to be worried about this realm.

"Your body was seriously damaged, by the rock oni."

"I know that." Kagome sniped.

"Your spine took the most damage. It is going to take more than just reiki to heal. You will need time."

"Slowing us down even more. How can I combat against golem like that?" She ranted exasperatedly.

"That is another reason why I am here. You have the power to remove the soul, that is trapped within the stone or the dead.

"What do mean? How can I call to another soul, that isn't mine."

"You have always been able to. Your pure soul is like a magnet. It attracts others to you, you have the power to take the soul and release it. The Kami know that you would never use this ability, but now is the time. You can release the souls of the dead or those like the golem that use false bodies, they have no true tie to the body. Those with ties can't be removed easily, the body would need to be close to death, those with solid holds, don't let go, but will be drawn to you. You can also capture souls in the proper receptacle. In other words you need to find Soul Stones."

"You have got to be kidding me. Are you telling me that the Kami want me to capture souls?"

"They know that you will do the right thing."

"Can you tell me why she is after Takara?" Kagome asked. She didn't like the idea of ripping souls out of even the dead. It just seemed all wrong to her.

"I don't know why, the necromancer is after her."

"Not surprising. Can you tell me why, I have to train the monk?" Kagome bit out, she needed to know why she had to train him.

"It is the will of the Kami." Touga stated, bluntly.

"Figures." Kagome grumbled. She was getting no where with her questions.

"It is time to go little one. My son is growing concerned. Until we meet again." Touga stated as he faded away.

Sesshomaru had sat for hours unmoving, just watching Kagome, after he had washed the blood from her face, her body started to glow blue, pink and gold before receding after hours of glowing, she still had not woken. He was concerned that her body was giving up. Her heart and breaths were slow, though not as ragged as before. So he sat watching her unmoving.

Until he felt the aura that was once again surrounding her. He knew immediately that she was being visited. He wished that he could be there with her. He didn't understand why the Kami singled her out as their personal puppet. He could feel her frustrations with the entity and could only wonder if it was his father once again.

It had surprised him that she would be upset with his father on his behave. He knew his father was very charismatic. It was his charm that seduced his mother and then the human hime, that was his half-brother's mother. Though he, Sesshomaru was never taught love or compassion, only to rule. The day his father finally asked if he had anything to protect, his own hatred for his father had grown. His mother was no better. She was even colder than he was, with her hatred for humankind and for hanyou's.

When he finally roused himself out of his thoughts of Kagome's visitor and his own past, he had briefly taken note that the others set up camp as far as they could away from the battle grounds as they could and still not be too far from where he was protecting Kagome. He also noted that Kirara and Ah-Un were also standing guard.

He had allowed his group to come in closer than his brothers group, as they where all part of his pack in one way or another, including the servants. Even though InuYasha was technically his beta, he didn't trust him enough to be close to Kagome. She was his and he would do what he needed to protect her.

Shippo was sitting on her other side with the small kit in his lap. He was thankful that their tears had dried as the smell irritated his nose.

When Rin had brought him food, he had declined. He was not in the mood to eat. He wanted Kagome to open her eyes. He wanted her to prepare food for him, like she had been doing since the start of their travels. He had gotten so used to her cooking, that he actually enjoyed her meals. It also helped that she prepared his meat the way he liked it. Even when she made her rice and had added in bits of either raw or cooked meat with vegetables. It wasn't like other food humans cooked.

He wanted to hear her voice and giggles. He wanted her to tell her stories. He wanted her to show her intelligence. He wanted to see the woman that had been training the others. He didn't know what he would do if she died. He couldn't understand all the things he was feeling, they were new to him. Most of his emotions had been closed off as a child as part of his intense training.

So he sat their waiting for her to open her eyes. He wanted to look into those rare blue eyes and see the defiant female that he had grown to care so much for.

"My Lord?" Saito whispered, not wanting to anger his lord. Saito and Jaken had discussed which one would do the talking and agreed that Saito had the quieter voice, as neither wanted to anger their master.

Sesshomaru looked over seeing both Saito and Jaken standing near by. "Hn."

"Master Jaken and I, made a broth for Kagome~sama. It will help ease any pain she may be in. We cooled it so it wouldn't burn her mouth. We wanted to help." Saito said timidly.

Sesshomaru was surprised that Jaken wanted to help the miko. He had always given the impression that he hated her. Though when he looked at the kappa, he saw the sincerity in his eyes, that spoke that he only wanted to help.

Taking the small bowl from them, he gently lifted Kagome's head enough for her to drink. He remembered the last time he had to do this for someone. Rin had been ill and he had fed her broth, the same as he was doing now for another female that he cared about.

He was surprised that Kagome had drank all that was in the bowl. After handing the bowl back to Saito and both had left, he gently laid Kagome down and continued to wait until she opened her eyes, for ever how long that would take, he would not leave her.

He would make sure that after she woke, that she bathed. He had already wiped away as much of her blood as he could from her visible skin. He knew that she would not want to remain covered in blood and filth, as her blood had dried, making her clothes stiff. He hated the scent of her blood, even as it called to him. He didn't like it being spilled, especially the way it was spilled.

He had already removed most of her weapons and had set them aside, along with the belt of pouches. He knew that the amulet was in one of those pouches and they would need that.

He felt when the entity left Kagome. He watched her eyes closely as they started to flutter open. He wanted her to see him first. Yes it was selfish, but she was his, even if she didn't know it yet.

He dreaded when he would have to explain what he had to do. He feared that she would want to remove the bond.

 **Until Next Time…**

 **it would be nice if my guests would please leave a name so you know which review that I am replying to is for you….**

Guest – No Name - #1 – Thank you – I am really glad that you are enjoying the story… :) - as far as Sesshomaru and Kagome… :) - I have lots of plans for both my kits and lots of surprises :)

Guest – No Name - #2 – Thank you, I am really glad that you are enjoying the story :)

Guest – No Name - #3 – feudal era life style – they don't know half of what Kagome does as far as medical treatments – Kikyou gets worse… :( damn female just doesn't know when to stay out of things… - Kikyou has plans and she is determined to see them through… - I am glad that I was able to surprise you and that you enjoyed the chapter…

Diva – sorry Takara is just learning and Kagome isn't conscious enough to help her… Takara is just learning, so she is a novice and Kagome's injuries are too extensive… - agreed, Tessiaga would have been of great help. InuYasha has lost the right to wield the sword, but never fear we will see the sword again soon

Tai – you will see…. ;)

Guest – Cindy – she didn't think of it – don't worry Sesshomaru will reprimand her for her carelessness… and Yes Kouga and pack will be showing up… I wouldn't want to be InuYasha or group when he finds out what really happened – I will explain more on the sword soon

D.Q. 17 – I like all of your ideas… you're right it is time for him to break his silence and ream them all… including himself…


	24. Chapter 24

AN:

This chapter will be the shortest one yet…. I needed to add this...

Warning: torture and gore… if you are sensitive then you may want to skip this chapter.

This chapter was finished this morning… Dec. 31, 2016… I hope that everyone has a happy and safe New Year...

Chapter 24

Deep in a dark and mist shrouded forest a lone stone structure resided, half of the structure was open to the sky, there a lone female poured over her scrolls and tomes, a scowl present on her beautiful face. Her minions milling about, staying in the shadows and mist. Her master was expecting results, but so far all her plans and schemes had failed. She was frustrated. That miko whore should be dead, the kit should already be in her grasp.

She needed that kit. She had been looking for a child like her for so long, she had almost given up on ever finding one. A being of both reiki and youki, perfectly melded.

Tonight was the night that her next sacrifice would be given, to open another gate. She needed to start looking for the rest of what she needed to open the rest of the Gates of Hell.

Her master had been banished to the deepest depths of Hell. For centuries she had been looking for ways to unlock the Gates in the world of the living. She had traveled the world in her search. She was about to give up, when she came across a clue, that clue gave way to another and another until finally she found the tomes and scrolls that would aid her in her quest.

Scanning the scrolls and tomes again, she found what she needed: a hanyou at the peak of power, a creature born of both reiki and youki, a breeding female, the Shikon miko, a being sent from the Kami, and finally her favorite, the child of the moon.

The text went on to state, that during the mating, the gate keeper must be sacrificed and an offspring must be conceived, to bring the banished soul of the most feared Kami back into the world of the living to reclaim his rightful place.

The only problems so far was finding the Shikon Miko and the Chosen of the Kami. The miko had died years ago, but maybe if she could find where she died, she might be able to find a piece of her to call her back from the grave, just so she could send the wretch back. She laughed at the thought of bringing back a human, just to have the joy of tainting her and sending her to the depths of Hell. Miko were pitiful creatures.

The first time she read about the Shikon Miko, she was confused. How could anyone know of a creature that hadn't been born, but as the centuries went by, she had found out whom the creator of the Jewel was and she waited for the Shikon Miko, but the creature that had claimed to be the Shikon Miko was just another miko. She wasn't born of the Jewel, she had watched from afar as a bandit, turned himself into a construct of a hanyou. A spider with the ability to shape shift. She watched as he lusted for the miko guarding the Jewel, his rejection and subsequence manipulation of the miko and hanyou, she watched as they sealed their fates and that of a Jewel that wasn't their own. She watched in pleasure as the pathetic miko died sending the Jewel away.

She thought that she would never find the Shikon Miko, but then she appeared one day out of the ether. So young and untrained. She wanted the girl, but she was always so well guarded. She had sent the shape shifter to collect her, but he failed. She was not in Nippon at the time, she was on her own hunt at the time. She was looking around the world to find the being of mixed powers. At first she thought the tomes wanted a mixed breed and when that failed to open a Gate, she new she needed the powers of reiki and youki to open the gate, by the time she returned the Shikon Miko was dead.

Tomorrow she would hunt for the grave, but for now she needed to prepare her latest sacrifice. She walked over the young male chained to the wall, he was dirty and bloody, his clothes were gone, his body bore the marks with her efforts to break him. One of his ears was almost completely severed, as it drooped from the top of his head, small antlers were just starting to protrude from his hairline. He was young still, his father abandoned the wretch, and his mother had died, leaving her precious hanyou alone in the world. A sika hanyou. Such gentle and naive creatures.

Placing a finger under his chin, she lifted his head to make him look at her. Staring into his deep brown eyes. "Hello pet. Did you miss me?" Asuna smiled evilly at the hanyou.

"Please Mistress. I'll do anythin you want. Just please, let me go." The young sika begged.

"Now pet, you know that I can't. You know that I need you. You have a very important night tonight." Asuna's silky voice caused the young male to shiver in fear. "Your sacrifice will help me so much. Now stay put while I get everything ready." Asuna stated as she stood walking over to a stone table.

The table or alter had grooves carved into the top all leading to a single point at the foot where a large bowl sat waiting. A ceremonial dagger etched with ancient runes from another country sat also waiting, the blade glowed a dull red in anticipation of being used. Herbs and potions sat nearby, she needed to keep him awake and alive throughout the ritual.

A bucket of water sat next to a nearby fire, keeping it warm, a cloth could be seen floating in the water, a bar of coarse soap, sitting next to the bucket.

"Shall we get started, pet. We have a long night ahead of us, but fear not, by high moon it will all be over." Asuna spoke sweetly, once she made sure everything was prepared. Looking into the fading light of day, the next few hours were going to be grueling for both her and the boy.

Walking over to the boy, she unshackled his wrists and ankles, he was so weak that he couldn't fight back. He didn't remember the last time he had eaten and with the treatment the female had given him, he couldn't even stand on his own.

Once Asuna got the boy situated on the stone table, she again shackled his wrists above his head, and his ankles firmly shackled, so that he wouldn't be able to kick, a thick leather strap bound him to the stone.

With the care of a mother, she washed the blood and filth from the boys naked body. Once he was clean, she bandaged his ruined ear, and treated his injuries that covered him. She again washed away the potions and salves to reveal healthy and whole skin. Bringing a small bowl to the boys mouth for him to drink. "Such a good, Pet. This will keep you awake and alive while I preform the ritual. I can't have you dying or passing out on me, now can I. Your soul will be of great help in releasing my Master from his prison."

Picking up the dagger, the sharp blade glinting in the torch and candle light. "Now, Pet. I expect you to scream for me."

Placing the blade to the hanyou's flesh, Asuna started the long and arduous process of carving the spells to bind the boys soul to Gate to unlock the next door in her Master's prison.

The hanyou's screams echoed throughout the dark forest, until he could scream no more and still Asuna carved into his flesh. He had begged and pleaded for her to stop or to just kill him, but Asuna refused to stop.

He listened to the words of the chant that Asuna spoke, but understood none of it. He was so afraid and he was in so much pain, that he just wanted it to all end. He could feel his blood draining from his body. He had been told that it would end at high moon. He didn't tell the female what would happen tonight, no hanyou would, it was after all going to be his night of change.

As his body went numb to the pain and blood loss, he started to pray to any Kami that would listen to a poor hanyou boy.

Asuna watched the boy as she chanted and carved the spells, not a part of his small body was left unmarked, occasionally she would look up at the moon to see the position, she couldn't finished before the time was right. As the moon slowly made its way higher into the sky, her excitement grew. Soon it would be time to finish and tomorrow she would look for the Shikon Miko's remains.

For now though, she continued to carve, enthralled with the blood flowing from the boy below her blade, he had stopped screaming and stared up at the night sky, his lips moving, but no sound came forth. She smiled to herself knowing that the boy was strong, to have lasted this long even with her potion, his small heart still beat, though at a much slower rate than it was when she had started.

Just as she finished with the last carving, Asuna looked to the moon. It was time. Lifting the blade, holding it in both of her clawed hands, she brought it down, piercing the hanyou's heart. Her head thrown back expecting the release of power and the hanyou's soul.

When nothing happened, she looked down to make sure that the runes carved were down correctly, Asuna's eyes widened in shock and rage.

"No!" Pulling the blade from the now dead human, she screamed plunging the blade repeatedly into the body. "You idiot! How could this have happened! Why aren't you still a hanyou! How dare you turn into a filthy human!"

Looking at the now human boy, watching as his blood flowed into the bowl of now tainted hanyou blood. In her rage she upended said bowl, splattering the blood all over the floor and one wall, her minions scurried away trying to find a safe place to hide as their mistress lost control of her rage and powers.

"Find me a hanyou!" She screamed.

 **Until Next Time…**

Guest: thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)

Guest: Nina – I update on Saturday's… I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)

Diva: that's fine I understand, forgetting things happens to us all… thank you :) at least in his own mind Sesshomaru can admit to a lot of things… he is starting to really realize how much Kagome means to him… as far as Kikyou.. well she is very dangerous…

animefan: never fear Sesshomaru has it covered… I think :)


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

He felt when the entity leave Kagome. He watched her eyes closely as they started to flutter open. He wanted her to see him first. Yes, it was selfish, but she was his, even if she didn't know it, yet.

"Miko." Sesshomaru called quietly, watching her eyes as the first of the blue was seen. He would never admit to anyone, his relief at seeing her open her eyes.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, as she looked into the relieved golden eyes.

"Momma?" Shippo whispered, gaining Kagome's attention. Turning her head slightly, she looked into two sets of worried eyes.

"I'm alright. A bit sore and stiff." Kagome replied as she tried to move and found it harder than she would have thought, groaning at the way her body reacted or didn't react.

"Lay still, Miko. You will be sore and unable to walk for several days." Sesshomaru informed, placing a restraining hand to her shoulder to keep her down.

"I know, but I need to bathe. I feel gross. So if someone would be kind enough to help me stand and direct me to water. I would like to bathe. Bathing will also help my sore and aching body. After a good soak, I should be able to walk and tend to things." Kagome rambled, she hated feeling helpless or even being injured. She was so surprised to feel Sesshomaru's gentle touch on her shoulder, that was keeping her down.

Sesshomaru moved into a kneeling position, gently picking Kagome up off the ground, without saying a word.

"Um.. Sesshomaru? What are you doing?" Kagome asked blushing madly at being so close to a male, more so that it was Sesshomaru, though it gave her another opportunity to take in his scent. Yes, she had scented him before, but never like this. Her head started to swim. The scent of winter pines, the musky scent of male, the sweet tang of his toxins and power and the slight scent of dog. She couldn't help the slight arousal that flowed through her.

"Kagome!" Was screamed from everyone except for Kikyou whom scowled. She was pissed. Her reincarnation wasn't supposed to wake up. She was supposed to die. Why couldn't things work out for her. Why was the bitch making things so hard for her. Was it too much to ask for? All she wanted was the bitch to finally die, so that she could have her soul back. She wanted to be human again.

She hated the life that she was given. Yes, the sex was great when she could get away from InuYasha long enough to meet up with one her lovers. She wondered if Sesshomaru would be a good lover. Yes, he was cold, but she was in need and he was a gorgeous male and she was a beautiful, intelligent female. She did like it rough, that was the one good thing about being a youkai, she healed faster than she would being human, InuYasha was always too gentle for her liking. He always treated her like she fragile and would break like a clay pot. Though with the herbs that she used to hide the fact that she had lovers was a plus. She would have to gather a few, so she could get Sesshomaru to rut her. She wouldn't mind being his dirty little secret, but she would need to get him away from her reincarnation long enough to get what she wanted from the big male.

She had watched as the Lord of the Western Lands stayed near the pathetic creature. She didn't know what was so special about the girl. She was useless during the fight and had gotten hurt, to the point of gaining the attention from everyone, including her own _mate_.

She knew that getting rid of the supposed daughter would be tricky, but she had plans that she could implement once they got back. She still knew a few things about potions and such that she could still make. She would have to enlist one of her lovers to help her. She smirked at the thought. All she had to do was give a little sex and they were putty in her claws.

The problem lay was in getting Sesshomaru to go along with getting rid of her reincarnation. By the looks of him, the girl had him wrapped around her little finger. She had to find away to turn him against her. The question was: How? Maybe with a little sex, she could get him right where she wanted him and he would do anything to have her, just like her other lovers.

"Kagome!" They all shouted and rushed to her. Hearing Sesshomaru growl, they stopped in their tracks.

"I'm fine. I just need to stand. So if you would be so kind as to set me down, I'll gather my bag and go bathe. I know, I smell horrible." Kagome said, directing most of what she had to say at Sesshomaru, who only tightened his grip on her.

"I can help you bathe, Kagome." Both Sango and Rin said at the same time.

"No. I bathe alone. I don't need help bathing myself." Kagome stated giving Rin a look that she understood, she wasn't angry with her, though when she looked towards Sango she scowled.

"But you will need help, I have helped you before." Sango pleaded.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no, before you finally get it. I am not the same girl you knew. She died fifty years ago, thanks to you and yours." Kagome stated angrily.

"Put me down. I want to stand." Kagome was so frustrated. Why wouldn't anyone listen to her.

"No." Sesshomaru stated blandly. He was not about to let her hurt herself. He was told that she wasn't allowed to walk for a few days and he had no intentions of allowing her to walk, until he was sure that she wouldn't hurt herself further.

"But I need to bathe." She stated adamantly. She didn't know what he had planned, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't like it one bit, even though he had been standing guard while she bathed, this felt different.

"Saito." Sesshomaru called, the servant already knew what he wanted and rushed to Kagome's bag, he grabbed it rushing back over to his lord and handing it to him. Sesshomaru was surprised at how light the bag actually was, considering he knew of some of the items she carried, her bag should weigh a lot more than it did.

"Oh no! Sess..." Was all she got out, before InuYasha exploded.

"What the fuck! You ain't taking her to bathe! Hand Kagome over to Sango, Sango and Kikyou can bathe her!" InuYasha bellowed.

"Shippo, guard your mother's weapons and gear." Sesshomaru said ignoring his dim-witted half-brother, he was not pleased that InuYasha had stated that his vile mate would assist the miko, when everyone knew how much she hated Kagome.

"Sit." Kagome said, her anger was rising like the sun. "I will deem who bathes me or not. You have no say in what I do or don't do. I don't know how many times, I have to say it before all of you get it. I bathe alone. Now please put me down." Kagome yelled in her soft tones.

"No." Sesshomaru stated, as he started walking away from the group, towards the nearest body of water, making Kagome blush a deeper red than an overly ripe tomato.

"But?"

"Enough Kagome. I have seen most of you." Sesshomaru told her quietly. He knew that she would explode, but he was not about to allow her too further injure herself, with her stubbornness.

"What!?" Kagome squeaked out, going even redder if that was possible.

"I had to set your injured ribs. I could not very well do that without opening your haori and juban." Again he spoke softly, not wanting any other to hear what he said to her.

"Did… did..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She was afraid that everyone saw her. It was bad enough that he did.

"No. I would not allow it. Only I saw the markings on your torso, along with the extent of the damage you sustained." He growled lowly at remembering, how damaged she actually was. "I was aided, by a female entity. She instructed me on how to straighten your bones, without further injury to you. She also informed me, that you are not allowed to walk for several days, lest you do further damage to your spine."

"She told you?" Kagome asked, receiving a nod of confirmation.

"I knew that you did not want the others to bathe you or even assist you, as you did not want any seeing your markings or scarring. Therefore since I have already seen them. I will assist you."

"But?" She squeaked, she didn't know how much redder she could get, before her head popped like a balloon.

"Fear not, Kagome. I will not touch you. I will make sure you are able to do that, though I will wash your back and areas that you are unable to reach." Sesshomaru watched as she again blushed. He wondered idly if she would faint from all the blood rushing to her head.

"But I feel fine, other than being stiff and a bit sore." She protested.

"Hn. Saito and Jaken made a potion to help reduce pain. Do not be fooled, your body still needs time to heal."

Kagome knew well what it was like with needing time to heal. After she went home it took months to fully heal from all her injuries, even with her powers. She just didn't like having to rely on others, it had been fifty years since she was this badly hurt.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I speak with you in private for a moment, before you take my mother to bathe?" Asked a very nervous kitsune.

Sesshomaru looked over at Shippo, seeing his nervousness, along with the seriousness of his request. He gave a slight nod, placing Kagome back on the ground. "See to it that she does not stand. I shall return shortly." Sesshomaru ordered, walking away before Kagome could object.

When they was far enough from camp Sesshomaru turned to the young kit, looking him over. He was pleased to note the sparkle that had returned to the kits eyes. No longer did he hold the rage, just anger.

"I need to know your intentions with my mother." Asked the nervous teen, once they were far enough from camp, so no one could overhear what was being said. Yes, he knew Sesshomaru for the past fifty years, but now that he had his mother back, he wasn't going to take any chances of her getting hurt like she was with InuYasha.

"I wish to court your mother." Sesshomaru stated, bluntly. He watched as the kits eyes widened.

"What? Why?" Shippo was shocked. He wasn't expecting this, but then again it did answer a lot of questions that he had, about why Sesshomaru took care of him and helped him, when he needed it. Sesshomaru wasn't known for being kind or compassionate.

"Though you are not the miko's blood kin, you are the next best. You are her son, therefore this one finds he must ask your consent to court her. I was going to wait, but events have changed."

"Oh." Shippo's eyes widened even more. "Alright, um. I know that you would be good to her, but I need to ask." The young kit stated as he was thinking rapidly. "Will you be faithful to her? InuYasha always hurt her."

"Yes. I will have no other." Sesshomaru growled. He didn't like being questioned, but knew he had no choice, if he wanted Kagome.

"Good. Um, I know you will protect her, but can you love her? Momma needs love, she deserves it." Shippo knew that this was a hard question for someone like Sesshomaru, he never showed emotions.

"I do not know what love is. I have never been in love or felt love from another." Sesshomaru stated. He hated having to admit it, but the kit would need to know the truth, if he was gong to be allowed to court Kagome.

"Well, what do you feel towards her?" Shippo needed to know that he could at least grow to love her. She deserved no less, after everything that she has had to go through.

"I care for her. I have this overwhelming desire to see her happy. I would protect her with my own life. I respect her for who she is. She is strong, loyal, willful, cunning, compassionate, patient, intelligent, gentle, fierce. She is not intimidated by me, she is also powerful, though I was intrigued with her more than fifty years past, when she was but a child and untrained." Sesshomaru stated honestly. He needed the kit on his side.

"What about ridicule? You know not all youkai or humans will like that you mate a human much less the fact that she is a miko. I know it doesn't matter to my momma, but the other Lords and youkai won't like it much and they could try to harm her." Shippo knew that not many would like the idea, let alone humans. And more so they both races hated hanyou.

Sesshomaru growled at that question. "It matters not what others think. I would protect Kagome when she could not protect herself. I will not allow others to harm her. She would be my mate regardless of whom likes it or not." Sesshomaru stated, his eyes flashing red with his beasts agreement.

"She's human. Will you deny her pups? I mean, everyone knows that you don't like hanyou and having a human mate will produce hanyou offspring. Won't there be problems, especially where you are a Lord and all, you are expected to have full blooded heirs." This was an important question. He needed to know that Sesshomaru looked past her human status.

"I would never deny her pups. She will make a good mother. If hanyou are the results of our joining, I would care for them just the same. Our pups would be strong, with our combined powers. Once trained they would be formidable allies or opponents. My issue with InuYasha is of a different caliber. He was a stain on my families line. My father took a mistress that was meant for another, staining her own line and honor. My father forsook his vows, not only to my mother, but to me as well. He placed more importance on his mistress, than his family. I would never do that to Kagome." Sesshomaru explained growling. He didn't want to answer these questions, but knew that if he didn't answer honestly, Shippo would withhold him from courting his mother.

To say that Shippo was shocked was an understatement. He never realized that the indomitable Lord of the West could actually love someone, but he does. Even if he doesn't realize it.

"Last question. It's important. Will you make her submit? I mean most youkai don't like females so outspoken and willful as my mother."

"No. I would not do that to her. I would not want to see the light in her eyes dim and fade. She instinctively knows when to back down and when to fight. I will not have her any other way. To make a creature such as she submit, would be a crime against nature. I would make her my equal in all things. I would not degrade her in such a way, as to force submission, even my beast agrees." He hated admitting all of this, but he needed the kits approval, if we were at her home he would have to ask the matriarch of her family for permission.

Shippo stood their for a moment thinking. He wasn't sure if he could trust Sesshomaru with his mother's heart, but from what he was seeing, she would be safe him Sesshomaru.

"What would you do if I refused to give you permission?"

"Kit." Sesshomaru growled. He was about ready to rip the kit in two for making him answer all those questions and admit out loud how he felt.

"Then Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, I, Shippo, son of the Shikon no Miko, Lady Kagome, give you my consent to court my mother and give you my blessing. Know that if you ever hurt her, your life belongs to me." Shippo spoke formally as was his right as Kagome's adopted son.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru bowed respectively to the young kit, making the kits eyes widen in surprise. Sesshomaru was more than pleased that Shippo granted him this.

Kikyou smirked as she watched both Sesshomaru and that annoying kit leave the area. It would give her the time that she wanted to voice her opinion about her pathetic reincarnation and she couldn't move to stop her. She wanted to hurt her pathetic reincarnation like she used to do and this would be the perfect chance to just that. Totally forgetting that Kagome could stop her with just a simple word. She had been holding her tongue for so long, that she needed to get it off her chest

"I told you she was useless and weak. She couldn't even fight off a simple stone oni. How pathetic."

"Shut up, Kikyou." Miroku and InuYasha spat, they were tired of her constantly complaining about Kagome.

"Why, should I? I am only pointing out the truth. The all powerful miko, that she keeps rubbing in our faces, couldn't even defend herself from a simple stone oni."

"Shut up, Kikyou!" Miroku was finally at his limit with the female. "I have heard enough of your mouth, as has everyone else. I am sick and tired of you constantly cutting, Kagome~sama down. Where were you during the fight? You act like you are better than everyone else, but I haven't seen you fight in over fifty years." Miroku spat standing up. He was so sick of her and her self-righteous attitude.

"How many times has Kagome~sama, saved your life? How many times has she saved all of our lives? What we did so long ago was a mistake. We should have never done what we did. All you have thought about was yourself. I admit that I didn't stop to think of what the consequences would be. I made mistakes. I wanted to get rid of the Wind Tunnel, before it killed me. My desire to take Sango for my wife. I don't regret marrying Sango, but we should have fought for what was right, not giving in, just because we were tired." Everyone within the large group just sat back listening to Miroku and Kikyou. Kagome sat stunned listening, if necessary she would punish Kikyou, just to shut her up, but she was curious to know what Miroku thought, since he has been quiet for the most part.

"InuYasha was being selfish when he wanted you back. He should have left you dead. If it wasn't for Kagome~sama, he would still be on that damn tree, from a curse _you_ put him under." Miroku spat, he was so angry his face was red and his hands were balled into fists. He wasn't a violent man, but this female was driving him to the brink of even his immense tolerance.

"It was her duty to help me. She stole my soul and I want it back! I am far superior to her!" Kikyou yelled.

"Your soul? How in all seven levels, do you think it was your soul? You died, you gave it up to move on. Even if Kagome~sama was your reincarnation, it was your duty to relinquish that which was given to you by nefarious ways. If I had known that you walking this plain had caused Kagome~sama that much pain, I would have sent you back from whence you came, but Kagome being Kagome never told a soul about her own pain, she always took care of our pain and ignored her own."

"How dare you! InuYasha, do something about him."

"Don't you dare say a word, InuYasha!" Miroku whipped his head towards a stunned InuYasha. Said male didn't know what to do. He had never heard Miroku so angry before.

"We made mistakes, yet for some reason we think that Kagome~sama should forgive us and pretend nothing happened, but it did happen. I don't know what happened to her. I am not sure I want to know. All I know is I can't ask her for forgiveness, because no matter what I know I don't deserve it. None of us do. I can only pray that maybe someday Kagome~sama will be gracious enough to allow us to become friends again. I know it will never be the same, but I can pray to all the Kami, that she will find us worthy of her friendship." Miroku said, looking towards Kagome with saddened eyes. He knew deep down that was the best he could do. He regretted so many things.

That was also when he noticed the return of both Sesshomaru and Shippo, due to Sesshomaru holding Kagome in his arms, his eyes tinged red in his own anger. Miroku watched as Sesshomaru turned with the miko in his arms without saying a word to anyone and walked out of camp.

When they were far enough away from the main group, he looked down at his miko, many thoughts running through his mind. He didn't want to talk about what he heard at camp, it made him angry beyond words, but the monk spoke true. He was also wondering when would be a good time to ask her to court. He knew that he needed to ask, before they reached the palace, so that he could assign the proper guards to her. He also knew that he had to tell her about the bond growing between them. He already knew the guards he wanted. The couple would be good for her and she for them. Though for now he had questions of a different sort to ask her.

"You were visited, were you not?"

"How..."

"I felt it. You had become agitated."

"I will tell you once we get to where ever we are going." She told him.

"Hn. I also wish to speak too you of several things."

"About what?" Kagome asked looking up into his golden eyes, eyes that she could lose herself in. She really did love the color, they so much more golden than InuYasha's, more narrow and with the stripes on his upper lids, it made him even more sexy. She always did love his eyes, they were always so expressive to her.

"I have many things I wish to learn and many things I need to tell you."

"What do you want to know?" Kagome asked as they reached the hot spring, placing a barrier around them, to keep unwanted attention away and to give them privacy, though she was uncomfortable bathing with Sesshomaru.

"I understand your reluctance to speak of your training. I find the need to know." He stated as he gently set her on ground so she could prepare to bathe, he had handed her, her bag and watch fascinated at the things she pulled out.

"Please turn around while I change." She was so glad that she brought some bathing suits with her. At least she wouldn't be totally nude, but he would be able to see all of her markings and scarring. She was also giving thought to his question. She knew that he would be wanting an answer and knowing what she did, he wouldn't give up until he was satisfied.

Sesshomaru was also having a small dilemma of his own. He didn't wear the customary fundoshi, since he lost his arm more than fifty years ago. He had found that he enjoyed the freedom, but now he could either join Kagome in the spring in the nude or wear his hakama, most likely he would have to wear his hakama to save them both. He knew that Kagome was in way ready for him.

So with that in mind he removed his armor, weapons, boots, haori, and under kimino.

"I guess, I'm ready." Kagome said blushing. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to be bathing with Sesshomaru. Yes, she bathed when he was standing with his back to her, but this was totally different. He was actually going to be in the water with her and seeing her, touching her. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle being touched.

When Sesshomaru turned around, he was speechless and highly aroused. She was wearing the smallest breast bindings he had ever seen, along with the thin scrap of cloth that covered her other womanly parts.

Her markings stood out against her healing bruised flesh. The swirls that he had noted earlier on her flesh showed beautifully, even as they disappeared behind the small breast covering, they flowed across the collar bones down the center of her chest to branch off to her breasts, he now also noticed that they ran down both of her sides and down her arms to her wrists, where they circled before extending over the tops of her hands, he also noted that they went down her long slender legs to her ankles, where they again wrapped around before spreading over the tops of her feet. When he looked at her flat and tone stomach he noticed that the intricate swirls flowed over her hips to disappear behind the scrap of cloth.

"What is that you are wearing?"

"It's called a bathing suit." Kagome said blushing, she knew what she was wearing was indecent to this place, but it was either wear her bathing suit of go nude and she didn't feel comfortable with either prospect.

"Hn." He didn't know how to respond to that, though he was thankful, that it at least covered her private parts.

He walked slowly towards the sitting Kagome, gently he picked her up, feeling her soft silky skin, he couldn't help, but to softly stroke the swirls one of her legs. It didn't escape his notice as Kagome blushed hotly, the slight scent of her arousal caused him to groan internally. _They're sensitive._ He smirked lightly, storing that information away, for later use.

Entering the hot spring, he sat placing Kagome on his lap, careful of his own arousal, thankful that the water covered enough of both of their arousal. He wasn't sure how much he could take. He would have to ask her soon about courting. Maybe now would be a good time. _After all we are alone._ _I have already been granted permission from her kit._ He smirked into her hair, taking in her scent.

 **Until Next Time…**

 **there is a bit of a rant on one of my guests… it is not directed at any towards anyone but the one that reviewed under guest and was too cowardly to leave a name...**

Diva: agreed, but his death was needed… I didn't want to do it… :(

Tai: Kagome isn't that easy to kill… though Asuna will be more than surprised… on all counts….

Guest 1, 2 & 3 since you are all one in the same: I am finding that you are too cowardly to leave a name and therefore don't even deserve the time that I am writing this. Obviously your ignorance is showing and your arrogance because you are hiding behind guest and giving others a bad name… jerk...

Whom is out of character? Kagome… Sesshomaru… InuYasha… Sango… Miroku… Kikyou… ? tell me do you really know the characters? and the fact that this story is taking place 50 years from the start of the story… tell me have you changed in the last 50 years? because I know I have and I have lived for almost 52 years… time changes everyone… have you changed in the last 10 years? if you say no… then I know you are lying… because for me the last 10 years have changed me in many ways…. The loss of my husband, mother, brother, grandson have all left a mark on me… not including losing everything I once had… so characters are bound to change as well… so take your crappy review and shove it…


	26. Chapter 26

AN: I was asked if Sesshomaru has both arms and yes he does… he even has Bakusaiga and Tenseiga.

Chapter 26

InuYasha was pissed why was it that his brother got to help in bathing Kagome. If it was anyone, it should have been him. He needed to get them apart. He wanted Kagome for his mate. He really needed to get rid of Kikyou.

"I told you she's whore." Kikyou stated, sneering as she watched Sesshomaru carry her reincarnation off into the woods.

"Shut up, Kikyou. Kagome is no whore." Sango snapped, at the inu female.

"Then explain why is it that a male is bathing her."

"It doesn't make her a whore. If I know Kagome she'll make him leave, so she can bathe herself."

"We'll see." Kikyou said, smirking triumphantly. She was still pissed that the monk yelled at her and her own mate didn't say anything to defend her. She was so sick of everyone paying attention to the pathetic girl. She needed to get rid of her soon.

Sesshomaru was finding it very difficult to bathe Kagome. He sorely wanted to bury his nose into her neck. He had washed her back, finding the same beautiful swirling marks trailing her spine, disappearing under the covering of her backside, going all the way up to the base of her skull. He had also noted that they were just as sensitive as those on her legs, arms and sides. That pleased him. Though what didn't please him was the fading scars that marred her flesh. They stood as a testament of the torture she survived at the hands of the vile construct of a hanyou.

"May I ask, why you do not like your markings?" Sesshomaru asked. "Are they not a part of who you are?"

Kagome blushed madly. She was having a hard time with Sesshomaru being so close to her. She had never been in this position before, let alone the way her body was reacting to him. His scent was driving her crazy and to feel his strong body against hers was doing things to her, let alone the fact that he had washed her back. Touching her markings with gentle claws, that kept sending pleasurable shivers up and down her spin as he traced some of her markings, causing her to press her back into his hand. She tried hard not to be effected, but he was making it impossible. She was also fighting the urge to moan, that so wanted to escape her.

She knew that he would have to help her with her hair, as it was she couldn't think, her mind was foggy and she couldn't seem to form coherent thoughts. She was glad that he had kept his hakama on, though she wondered why.

"Where I come from it is common that you see people marking their bodies with tattoos, and body piercings and other physical alterations, but shortly after going home mine started to appear, while I was in the hospital, a place of healing. I was asked how I got them and when I couldn't answer them, the healers their started doing tests on me. They took blood and skin samples. Some of things they did were painful. When the tests on my blood and skin samples came back with anomalies. They called others and tried to send me to a research lab. I refused and left the hospital hiding my markings. I didn't want anyone to see them. They had sent the authorities to collect me for testing. I didn't want to be a test rat. That was one of the reasons I left home." She confided. Only her family knew the full reasons why she really left and now Sesshomaru did.

"What is a lab rat?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, at the strange word.

"A form of torture. They would take hair, skin, blood, bone and they inject things like poisons and other things into the body, they would cut you open, to see what was inside, and put one through different things to see how one would react to different stimuli. They lock their test subjects in small rooms and tied down onto tables to keep them from fighting back." Sesshomaru growled. He didn't like that no matter where she went, she was being tortured.

"Here you would not need to hide your markings." He stated.

"Maybe not, but I would be questioned. Human females don't generally have markings like I do. As it is, I get strange looks just from the marking on my forehead."

"Indeed. I find your markings intriguing, as well as beautifully designed. They seem to fit you." He said, leaning down to breath in her ear, noticing the shiver and pebbling of her skin.

"I need to wash my hair." Kagome said, swallowing the lump now caught in her throat.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said, temporarily allowing Kagome to divert his attentions. "Tell me then, about your latest visitor." He questioned, as he assisted her in unraveling her hair.

"It was your father again. I don't understand why, they keep sending him to me. Anyway, he finally told me what Asuna is doing."

"That would be?" He asked, as he ran his fingers through her long, silky, black tresses, enjoying the feel as the shiny, silky strands slipped through his claws.

"She's trying to open the Gates of Hell." Kagome replied, trying hard not to be putty in his claws, it was so hard to fight what he was doing to her, never before had anyone ever effected her in his way. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

He leaned her back gently to wet her hair. Regretting it immediately, as it brought her chest into clear view of his now red rimmed eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her chest. His mouth watered, while his member twitched at seeing her hard nipples through the thin cloth covering. He had to force his eyes away from her chest, they then landed on her exposed throat, he felt as his fangs started to grow and throb within his mouth.

He couldn't believe how much he had to fight with his ironclad self control, she was making things very… hard.

They still had so much to discuss.

Kikyou smirked triumphantly, as Sesshomaru returned carrying her reincarnation. His hakama were wet, along with his hair. giving her a good view at his strong legs. She wanted to growl that she couldn't see more of him, but his long sash blocked her view, as well as his wet hair was blocking the view of his ass.

She so badly wanted to say something caustic, about her copy, but knew that if she did, she would most likely lose her head or be brought down by the damn beads that adorned her neck. When she got Sesshomaru to rut with her, she would insist on him removing the beads and placing them over the wenches neck instead.

She was jealous of the way Sesshomaru handled her reincarnation, as she watched him place her gently down on the blankets that the servant set out for the girl.

She looked over at her mate and saw that he looked on with covetous eyes, which inflamed her own anger, he should be paying attention to her, not some pathetic wench, that was only a copy of her.

When she looked over at the monk and slayer they were talking quietly between themselves. Most likely discussing what the monk had spouted, before Sesshomaru took the pathetic wench to bathe.

"Momma?" Shippo asked as Sesshomaru settled her on her blanket. He along with everyone else had noticed that Sesshomaru's hakama were wet, he wasn't worried, since Sesshomaru did ask for courting rights and he knew that he wouldn't force his mother to do anything.

"Yes, sweetie."

"Um.. do you have any Ramen?" Shippo asked shyly. It had been so long since he had any, and InuYasha always stole it from him, but now that he was bigger and he could fight for the yummy food.

"Yes, I do, but I would like some meat to go with it. Ramen is good, but we need the meat. I wish I would have known that a long time ago. You needed more meat in your diet. Saito will need some fruit as well, being a horse youkai." Kagome stated absently as she tried to stand wanting to hunt and forage, like she normally did, when a restraining hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Miko." Sesshomaru stated flatly. "You are to remain sitting or laying down. I will not have you harming your back further."

"But.." Kagome tried to argue, but was shot down by her new friends and son.

"He's right momma. Just tell us what you need and we will get it for you."

Kagome sighed in frustration, she hated feeling weak and useless, but also knowing that she still hurt, kept her from fighting. "Fine. I will do the cooking though." She stated adamantly, daring any to argue with her.

"Miko." Sesshomaru really didn't want her to hurt herself, though he wanted her cooking.

"I can sit next to the fire. If I need help, then I will ask, besides I am the only one that can cook the Ramen."

"Hn. Very well. The kit and I will hunt, Rin assist the miko. Jaken tend to Ah-Un." Sesshomaru stated, before turning to his brother. "You will hunt for your group." With that Sesshomaru turned and walked away into the forest with Shippo trailing behind him.

Rin went to Kagome asking what she needed, while her entire family and Saito pitched in to help, gathering wood for the fire, water for cooking and drinking and anything else that may be needed.

Saito didn't say a word about not wanting to trouble anyone about not having the fruit, but what Kagome usually got him was good and he had become spoiled, with her treats and the fact that someone remembered him, it made him feel special, made him feel wanted and cared for.

Kagome was sitting near the fire poking at it, while waiting for Sesshomaru and Shippo to return with meat, she let her mind wander and found that she was having a hard time getting rid of her blush. She hadn't blushed this much in her life. She couldn't believe what Sesshomaru had done and said. Her mind kept replaying it over and over again.

*Flashback*

Sesshomaru helped her take her hair down. She couldn't help but blush as he ran his claws through her hair, gently messaging her scalp. She tried and failed to hold in the moan that he had induced from her.

The next thing she knew was that he was rubbing her arms softly, nuzzling her neck. She almost feinted when she not only felt his lips on her, but his tongue as well.

The moans she let out, she couldn't stop, or how her body reacted to him. She couldn't clear her mind of the fog he caused. She was only grateful that she was in water, which would hide most of her scent.

When she felt his arms wrap around her, one arm below her breasts and the other above holding her to his hard, bare chest, she knew she was melting and couldn't find it in her stop him. It felt nice to be wanted.

She had not let a male touch her in so long, other than family and trainers though with the way Sesshomaru was acting, was sending her mind and body into overwhelming desires she had never felt before and didn't totally understand. She knew that she had to get her mind back into the here and now, before they did something that they both would regret.

"Sess.. mmm… Sesshomaru..." She moaned. "We have to stop… Please..." She begged breathlessly.

"Why." He replied nibbling on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"This isn't right." She stated as she pulled away gently. She looked down at her folded hands, feeling lost and alone.

"Kagome." He started only to be interrupted.

"I can't do this. I can't be your lover."

"Kagome, I wish to court you." He got out before she rejected him completely.

"What?" She asked stunned turning as much as she could in her current position.

"I do like to repeat myself, but for this I will. I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands wishes to court you, Kagome, the Shikon Miko, the destroyer of the hanyou Naraku and savior of my world, with the intent to become my mate. Will you do me this honor?"

"But..." She stammered. She couldn't believe he was asking her this. She was damaged goods, not nearly good enough for someone like Sesshomaru.

"Kagome, you are everything and more than I could wish or hope for in a mate."

"I don't understand." Kagome stated, clearly confused. How could someone like Sesshomaru, want someone like her.

"You are perfect."

"I am far from perfect." Kagome voiced even more quiet than she normally spoke.

"In my eyes, you are."

"But, if we do mate, I could never give you full youkai offspring, they would be hanyou. I know for a fact that you think they are abominations."

"I have nothing against hanyou, only InuYasha. If you know my past, then you know that my father abandoned my mother and I for his human mistress and her pup, over his prior family. He died saving them, not caring what he was leaving behind. Any offspring I have with you would not only be powerful, but they would be of you. I could never hate them. I will not pretend to know what love is. I have never been in love or have felt love, not even from my parents. My own mother left my father and I after she found out about Izayoi. So when father left and died, he left a mess for me to clean up. I was three hundred at the time. I was still too young to be placed in such a position. I am still considered young for a Lord. I have also found that I need and want a mate." She was floored with the amount of talking he was doing. She had never heard him talk with such pain or passion before. He had left himself totally open and unguarded. He was also forgetting his love and care for Rin and how she had loved him.

"I was interested in you over fifty years ago, but my pride and arrogance stood in my way. Rin helped me to understand humans more and you taught me that not all humans were the same. You have always been kind, loyal, stubborn, powerful, gentle, patient, understanding, caring, intelligent and so many more things. That is what I want in a mate. I would never ask you to change who you are. I would never let your light die. I would gladly lay my life down to protect you. I would be most honored to have you as my mate, not below me as most lords would do, but I would have you as my equal in all things. I would make sure that you were forever happy. Please do not reject me, on some misguided thought of not being good enough or that you are damaged goods. I would have you no other way. I must also inform you, that while you were unconscious, I had to give you some of my blood to aid you in your healing." He placed a finger over her lips, to prevent her from speaking, he needed to tell her without her interrupting. "My blood has caused a bond between us. It can be removed if you so desire. The bond will allow me to know of your well being. A bond such as this is generally done during mating. I do apologize, that it had to be done without your consent, but I am hopeful that you will allow it to remain."

Kagome was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She looked into his unguarded eyes, seeing the truth laid before her in his deep golden eyes. How could she refuse him with what she had just heard. She knew that she had liked him before, but he was so hard and cold, now he was so warm and caring, he had saved her and protected her even back fifty years ago.

"I know what courting means in human terms, what would it entail in youkai terms?"

"We would spend more time together, to get to know each other. I would scent mark you. It allows other youkai to know that you are courting and whom. The blood that you were given will also act as marker, as your scent has slightly changed. I will allow you to choose when you are ready for the mating. I will not force you. I would also include you into the happenings of the West as you would be its Lady, but until we mate you would not be able to speak, unless given permission. After we return to the palace, I will be calling an assembly of Lords. We will need further information and at that time I will announce our impending mating." She found herself incapable of hiding her blush.

"I'm honored, but I must ask. What other effects would your blood might have on me?"

"I am unsure. I know it will create a bond, but other effects, I am unsure. I do know that when mating the sharing of blood, will allow both partners to know the well being of one another and it will lend strength. I know not what the effects it will have on a miko as there has never been a mating between our species. No that I will have no other. You have been the only female that has ever captured my interest."

She didn't know what to think. He had said so much. Much more than she knew him to speak. He was always so quiet and reserved. She knew that he was honest and honorable. He knew the pain as much as she did, when someone you cared about abandoned you for another. She knew that she would try. She wanted to know him and by his own unknown admission that he cared for her, even loved her. Looking into his open golden eyes, she spoke with heart.

"I, Higurashi Kagome the Shikon no Miko, give consent for Sesshomaru, Lord of the West to Court me." She stated formally, there was no way she could refuse such an offer.

She watched as Sesshomaru grinned slightly then nuzzled her cheek, before kissing her with as much passion as he could.

 _Oh Kami that kiss_ she had never felt anything so incredible in all her life.

End flashback

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome jumped slightly when he dropped his kill at her feet and new that she was thinking of what had happened at the springs, he himself couldn't keep the smirk off his face. He was more than pleased with how things were going. He had asked her sooner than he had planned, though it worked out better than he had hoped.

Now he would be able to get closer to her and learn some of her secrets, though they were not as important, he still had lots of questions to ask her. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted no secrets between them. He knew secrets could ruin lives, he had seen it happen.

He sat near his intended watching her closely as she and Rin went about preparing the evening meal. He didn't know what this Ramen was, but he was willing to trying it. Besides Kagome wouldn't feed him anything that would harm him. He had to admit that he enjoyed watching her work, though he frowned when he noticed that her hands were still gloved. He quickly moved to her, taking one of her hands in his.

"Sess.." Kagome choked out. She wasn't expecting him to grab her hand. She had been in the middle of cutting up meat for their dinner.

"Why do you persist on wearing these, when there is no need." Sesshomaru stated looking into her blue eyes as he went to remove the glove covering her hand.

"You know why." She said lowly, a scowl on her face as she struggled to take her hand back. "Besides they are more than just gloves, they are also weapons."

"There is no need to wear them at this moment, as you will not be able to fight until your spine is fully healed." Sesshomaru stated as he forcefully removed the glove covering her hand. "There is no shame in your markings, Kagome." He whispered, so only she could hear, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand in the same direction as the swirling pattern. He watched pleased as she blushed at the contact of flesh on flesh.

Gently he took her other hand removing that glove as well. "Sess..."

"There is no need to hide. I have also stated that you will not be fighting for a few days, therefore there is no need for you to wear them." Sesshomaru stated, seeing the scowl on her face deepen. "I will not have my intended hiding herself." He smirked. The glint in his eyes was downright devilish with his whispered words.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru tucked her gloves into his sash at his waist and sat at the tree closest to her, a slight growl escaped her, at having her gloves taken from her. "I will be getting those back." She promised.

"Hn." Sesshomaru stated, smirking at his miko. Sesshomaru noticed that Rin had a smile on her face at witnessing her father's actions. She couldn't believe how playful her father was being with Kagome, that she didn't even notice the markings on the tops of Kagome's hands.

"You summoned me." A male asked, looking at three females of varying ages. One young, a child most would say, the Second, a young woman, looking no older than twenty, looking for all the world to be in her prime and the Third, old and wrinkled, gnarled hands looking almost crippled with age. The three Sister of Fate.

All three were looking in a pool of water. The male couldn't see what was being shown, but the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. These three had more power than all the Kami.

"Yes." The three females spoke as one, never taking there eyes off the pool before them.

"You are needed once again, in the realm of the living." The crone stated.

"Why? For what purpose?" The males deep voice reverberated. He had also wondered why he hadn't be reincarnated, it had been more than two hundred years after all.

"To protect that which is selfless and has sacrificed much." The child answered.

"Why? Is this person not capable of protecting themselves or is their protector not fit." He had a feeling he knew whom these three were talking about, but he had to make sure.

"Anger, rage, jealousy is ripe in the air. One will betray. One seeks to possess that which doesn't belong, One seeks to open the Gates." The Second female spoke.

"You must make amends. You must heal that which has been torn. Souls full of rage. Desires, that will harm. Death and lust is sought." The Crone spoke, sorrow evident in her tone.

"Souls crying in pain and grief, Souls of sorrow, seeking redemption. Souls tied by a single thread, longing to be one." The Second Sister spoke

"The Gates must never open. It falls on you and your line to protect that which has been set in motion. You must not fail." The three spoke as one.

"What would happen, if we fail?"

" **You must not fail!"** The three hollowed, in pain and rage.

 _ **Until Next T**_ _ **ime…**_ _ **if anyone needs me I will be reading more**_ **Rlmpcc110511** _**stories, as she is one of my favorite writers...(FYI – I have read all of her stories… :) )**_

keotaka1: __ _I would have sent you a pm but you have blocked it… Thank you for your review… Sesshomaru does have both arms… but Bakusaiga isn't much good right now but it will be later :) Kikyou will get what is coming to her in due time… she is still very important to the story… Shippo is awesome… he had had a lot of good role models… (Kagome, Rin, Kohaku, Sesshomaru)_

Dru: _I am glad that you are enjoying the story so much :)_

Diva: _thank you :) I have tried really hard to keep all characters within character…:) :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story… :)_

D.Q. 17: _hopefully there will be favorite chapters as we go along :)...I guess everyone is getting sick of Kikyou :)… a brothel is to good for her… agreed… Kikyou's skeletons will come out soon…. Is all I can say :)… Did InuYasha ever get it… he always thought of himself…_

StormieLikeWeath: _thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)_

gome: _a lot will happen before the end of Kikyou…_

animefan: _blushing… well bath time will make you blush more...it's a thought, I will keep in mind :)_

Guest Yerlyn: _I am really glad that you are enjoying the story… hopefully you enjoyed bath time… :) :)_

Guest: _thank you :) posting once a week allows me the time I need to write and research… sorry_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Kagome, can I ask you something?" Rin asked, diverting the miko's attention from Sesshomaru.

"What is it, Rin?" Kagome turned trying to wipe the irritation from her face, she didn't like the fact that Sesshomaru removed her gloves, he knew she didn't want others to see her hands and what was worse, he had tucked her gloves into his sash.

"I have been thinking about this, since you said it the other day."

"What Rin?"

"You said that I was Kikyou's reincarnation, but how can I be her reincarnation if she is still alive and how could I be her reincarnation, with her being such a foul creature? Wouldn't it take longer for her soul to be cleansed. It just doesn't make sense to me."

Kagome smiled at the younger woman, understanding where she was coming from, she had questioned it herself.

"You are the original Kikyou's reincarnation. She wasn't all that bad, just selfish and arrogant. She was lonely for the most part, quiet, reserved, shy even. She was graceful and strong. There wasn't much that needed to be cleansed. The Kikyou that was revived fifty some years ago was a shadow of the real Kikyou, but most of what Kikyou was was also stored within the bones and ash that was used to create the clay Kikyou." Kagome didn't know that she had everyone's attention on this, everyone wanted to know how Rin could be Kikyou's reincarnation while Kikyou was still alive.

"Kikyou was brought back to 'life' so to speak with a piece of my soul, it is what kept her animated. She needed other souls, those of dead maidens as fuel or food and they also healed her. The clay golem of Kikyou, was spiteful, so full of hate and rage and a lust for revenge on anyone whom she thought had wronged her." Kagome explained, hearing a growl coming from Kikyou, but she ignored it and continued with her story. She didn't care if Kikyou liked it or not. She was going to ignore as much as she could, without the urge to purify.

"When she was returned to the living realm, she had no corporeal body, so the Kami gave her a new body. That of a inu female. Unfortunately all those souls that were stolen, were now part of her. They were condemned, along with the piece that was stolen from me, that was never returned, and became tainted within her clay body with her hate and rage, her lust for revenge. The Kami needed them to build her a new soul. She could have been pure and new, but as we see, she couldn't or wouldn't accept the gift the Kami gave her. She is still filled with so much anger and hate."

"You lying Bitch!" Kikyou screamed as she attempted to lunge at the lying bitch. She didn't like what her copy was saying. It was all lies.

"Down." Kagome stated calmly. She was in no mood to deal with the inu.

"So I am the original Kikyou's reincarnation?" Rin asked, ignoring Kikyou's outburst.

"Yes. The original Kikyou wanted a normal ningen woman's life. Free of the responsibility of being a miko. She wanted love and family. You have to understand, Rin, most ningen men don't like or can't handle a female that has powers. Most men, regardless of race want to dominate a female, because we are considered the weaker gender, but I would love to see a male give birth. They couldn't handle it." Kagome stated smirking, remember something that she heard a long time ago. "Male's may have a strong upper body, but a female has a strong lower body. It is just the way we were designed. But I am getting off topic here." Kagome stated as she placed strips of meat on the rocks heated by the fire.

"The original Kikyou, hated being a miko. People were always going to her for help. Yes, she liked the attention, but it also made her very lonely. When the Slayer's went to her for aide, she did what was needed to protect the Jewel, but she got tired of the constant attacks and she had met InuYasha. He wanted to be a full youkai, because of the scorn he faced from both races. Kikyou wanted to be rid of the Jewel. They befriended one another, out of shared loneliness. I believe with everything in me that InuYasha had fallen very much in love with her, but Kikyou couldn't accept him completely as he was. His youkai blood in her eyes was tainted and she wanted him to be human, so she was planning on using the Jewel to turn him human, after much work to convince him that he would be better off human, although she didn't take into consideration that he had enemies, from both races that wanted to see him dead. I personally always felt he was fine with being a hanyou. To me, he was perfect the way he was. The Kami had blessed him with the best parts of both worlds. The strength and powers of a youkai and the heart of a human." She heard Sesshomaru growl near her and new that he didn't like where the topic had veered too.

"I don't hold anything against the original, as I understand how she must have felt. That is why I never fought with InuYasha about going to her golem. I knew he loved her and I couldn't compete with that. He had chosen her over me and yes at first it hurt, but then I realized it wasn't my place and I just wanted to be his friend and we all know how that ended." She stated solemnly.

"That may be, Kagome, but now you have all of us." Rin said with a smile on her face.

InuYasha had returned in time to hear Rin and Kagome talking about Kikyou. He was going to interrupt and defend his mate, but he just sat listening to what Kagome and Rin were saying, not knowing how he felt about all of it. He knew that he had loved Kikyou, but Kagome was right, she was never the same. When she came back as a clay woman, she was so full of hate, wanting to drag him to hell with her. He had turned a blind eye to her hatefulness. He just wanted Kikyou, she was his first love after all.

Knowing that even this Kikyou was still full of hate for someone like Kagome bothered him. Kikyou had never been a proper mate. She was always ranting about having to be turned into a inu youkai. They had argued a lot over the years and she found reasons to disappear for a few days at a time. Always telling him that she needed time to think and be a lone. She was mad because she was turned into a youkai and blamed him for being turned.

Now he knew it was a curse from the Kami that changed them all, in ways that they never expected. He was always curious as to why she didn't want to have pups with him. Now he was seeing things in a new light and wondered why he even bothered with mating her to begin with. He should have stayed with Kagome, she had loved him as he was. She had just admitted it. He wondered why his bother had growled when Kagome was talking about him, but he wasn't going to dwell on it… at least for now, he would have to question his brother later about it.

Now he was regretting mating Kikyou so quickly after her return. Hell he mated her that very same day. He just couldn't help himself, when he saw that she was turned into an inu like himself, his desires for her just took over.

His thoughts were interrupted when his nose twitched at the scent of something that he had not had in fifty years, he could feel his mouth start to water as the aroma of Ramen landed on his tongue. He looked up watching as Rin started to hand out the food as Kagome prepared it.

He growled lightly seeing Sesshomaru take the food and start eating. He wondered if he should ask to have some.

He looked up in time to see Shippo smirking at him with an evil glint in his eyes. "Do you smell something you like, InuYasha?" The kitsune taunted. At this InuYasha growled a bit louder. He was not happy.

"Here. I'm sure you would like some and momma made lots." Shippo said as he stood walking over to InuYasha who had the look desperation in his eyes, just for the chance to have some of the yummy food.

Holding out his hand waiting for the proffered food, he wasn't expecting the runt to turn the bowl over letting the contents spill off over the ground in front of him.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"You want to get frisky? Then let's go." Shippo taunted, a smirk firmly in place on the teen kitsune's face, he was still more than pissed at the youkai for what he did to his mother.

"Sit." Kagome said calmly, with a sigh. "Shippo, you didn't need to waste food that way. Why bait him, when you could just ignore him."

"He deserves it, momma, for everything he put you through. I'm bigger now and I won't stand for anyone hurting you in anyway." Shippo stated, defending his actions.

"But you didn't need to waste food, you could have taunted him by enjoying the food." Kagome said, hinting at a way to taunt InuYasha without the waste.

"Sorry, momma." Shippo bowed his head. He knew she was right.

"As punishment for wasting food, you don't get to have Ramen tonight." Kagome scolded, but seeing the look in Shippo's eyes she continued. "I will make it again. I brought a lot, just in case." She said with a smile.

"You're the best, momma. I promise I won't waste it again."

"Now eat what is left of your dinner."

Everyone turned to see InuYasha picking himself up off the ground from where Kagome had sat him, to see the youkai covered in mud and Ramen. Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face trying hard not to laugh, while everyone else, besides Kikyou laughed at his plight, she scowled hard at both the kitsune and girl.

They all watched as InuYasha stormed off to wash his face and hair of the muck that got stuck within his silver locks. He really wanted to beat the kitsune, but he knew that Kagome would most likely kill him for it. She was so different than she used to be.

After the meal Sesshomaru decided that it was time to get things cleared away, considering they would be returning to the palace within two days time. He had an over abundance of questions that have not been answered and he was now impatient with having them.

He watched as Kagome settled the young female kit down for the night. "Saito, Jaken you will wash the evening meals dishes." Sesshomaru ordered.

"But Mi'Lord, that is female work." Jaken protested, while Saito went about without complaint gathering the dirty dishes. He knew that Kagome couldn't do it like she normal would have insisted on with her being injured, he would gladly help in any way that he could.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word to Jaken, sending him his famous glare as a pebble came out of nowhere, hitting the kappa in the head. "Yes, Mi'Lord, forgive me, Mi'Lord." Jaken muttered, backing away to help the other servant with the disgusting chore of washing dishes, all the while muttering about having to do female work.

Once they were gone and InuYasha returned, from his impromptu bath, Sesshomaru turned his attention to his brother.

"Now, little brother, tell this one, how you managed to lie, without being detected, by this one." Sesshomaru demanded.

"A potion." InuYasha stated plainly. He knew he couldn't lie anymore. Sesshomaru would be watching him closely and he didn't have any of Kikyou's potion to help him lie. He was worried for his very life, with what he might have to confess in front of everyone.

"Explain." The scowl on Sesshomaru's face deepened with his anger rising. He couldn't believe that he was fooled due to some simple potion, he was far stronger than any alive and it should have not worked on him.

"I was told to use a potion that was made of different herbs, that would help to hide when a persons lies. They keep the heart rate steady and prevent other signs of falsehoods from showing."

"I see and who taught you about this potion and herbs." Again a demand.

"My mate." InuYasha whispered. Kikyou glared at him. She didn't want to be dragged down with her pathetic mate.

"Why." He should have known the bitch was involved, InuYasha didn't have the intellect to come up with something like potions. He knew his brother was more for actions than thought.

"I didn't want anyone outside of us six to know what happened." InuYasha said, lowering his head in shame and guilt. Sesshomaru could read him easily, InuYasha was very easy to read.

"Why." Sesshomaru demanded, flaring a small amount of his powers. He wasn't getting the answers he wanted.

Taking a deep breath InuYasha refused to look at anyone, finding the ground very interesting. He knew that this was most likely going to get him killed. "I didn't tell ya, because I knew you liked Kagome. I saw the way you used to look at her, and the times that you saved her, I was jealous. I wanted Kagome by my side, but not as a mate." He quickly stated the last part. He didn't need Kikyou angry with him. "She promised and I didn't want anyone else to have her, but when Kagura showed up with the deal, I couldn't let anything stop me. I wanted Kikyou so bad as my mate. I knew that Sango and Miroku were tired of the constant fighting." InuYasha stated, looking at the ground in front of him, if he looked up to look at his brother and alpha, he would have seen the blood seeping into his eyes with every word he spoke.

"I thought that it was Naraku that gave us our gifts. I didn't know that he only released Miroku's Wind Tunnel and Kohaku. I didn't know that he was just using Kohaku to spy on us. I didn't know that he could have brought back the Wind Tunnel if he wanted to."

"That does not explain the fact that you stated that Naraku died by not your hands, but that of the Miko." Sesshomaru growled out.

InuYasha peeked over at Kagome whom he noticed had a stoic expression on her face. He knew that this must be painful for her to hear, but he had to answer his alpha, he had already done so many things wrong. He needed to fix some of what he did.

"I hoped that Kagome could kill the bastard on her own. I didn't… I didn't know that he would hurt her so bad." InuYasha choked out. He was having a hard time fighting the tears of knowing what she went through, because of him and his friends. The images kept replaying in his mind, that is why he wanted to have her as his mate. He wanted to make it up to her. He wanted so bad to show her, that he would be a good mate and father to their pups.

"When Kagome never came back and no more trouble came from Naraku, I could only assume that they killed each other and the Kami took the Jewel."

"The Bitch should have died, so I could get my soul back, to become what I was born to be." Kikyou spat, not realizing she spoke out loud until she was pinned to a tree by said miko.

"I have had enough of your venom. You will remain silent from now on, like a good bitch and only speak when you are ordered to do so, or so help me, I will remove you tongue myself." Kagome bit out. The pain from moving so quickly, causing not only her eyes to flair with her miko powers, but pain shooting throughout her entire body and holding a youkai to a tree was taking everything in her. She knew that once she let go of her anger, she would collapse.

Everyone in the clearing was standing by this point, though those with power could see that the miko was barley standing and that it was just her anger keeping her upright. Only Sesshomaru was brave enough to approach the two yet again. He knew that Kagome wouldn't hurt him at least not deliberately.

Gently placing his hands on her shoulders preparing to catch her when she fell, his voice soft and gentle, he bent to her ear. "Kagome, let me deal with them. I am alpha and they need to answer to me. Fear not, koi, they will pay."

Kagome stood there shocked with the words Sesshomaru spoke, not only did he say her name again, but he called her beloved. Her anger evaporated like smoke and the pain rushed forward causing her legs to buckle under her weight and a pain-filled groan to escape her lips as Sesshomaru caught her, lifting her gently.

Sesshomaru turned his blood red eyes on the pair pinning them to their spot. Growling his order for them to stay silent and not to move as he brought Kagome back over to her bedding laying her gently on the ground. He looked to Shippo, the kit thankfully understood what he ordered without words.

Sesshomaru watched as all those of his inner pack and Saito clustered around the miko to keep her safe and to help her, Rin immediately went about making a tea for Kagome's pain.

Sesshomaru turned back to his brother's group once again, his anger just barely restrained.

"As Alpha and Lord of the West, I hereby demote you InuYasha and Kikyou from beta to omega for the crimes against this one as well as your treasonous behavior, by right and by law, this One could execute you where you stand." Sesshomaru ordered, he didn't state that he was now courting the miko. If InuYasha couldn't scent it, then he would wait. It was enough for now that his brother saw him getting closer to the miko, he knew it would anger the whelp.

"What?!" Kikyou screamed. "I am now an omega. I am alpha bitch of this pack. I demand my rights." Kikyou screamed. She knew that she would become his mate this way. But what she wasn't expecting, was the backhand she received from Sesshomaru, his eyes fully red, sending her flying through the air to impact with a tree hard enough that she left her impression in the tree.

Shaking her head she looked up seeing Sesshomaru stalk towards her with murder in his eyes.

"You will never be Alpha, bitch. We already have an Alpha Bitch." Sesshomaru growled out. He and his beast wanted to kill the bitch.

Shaking her head to clear it, Kikyou wanted to know whom he would mate with. Who was better than her. "Who is better than me?"

"Any female is better than you, you pathetic bitch." Sesshomaru growled, he needed to keep Kagome safe for now, she was to injured to defend her right as his mate.

InuYasha ran and placed himself between the two in a defensive position, growling for his brother to stand down. He needed to protect his mate, even though he didn't want to be with her any longer, she was still his mate.

InuYasha knew that was the wrong thing to say, as Sesshomaru charged him, punching him in the face, causing him to fly in the opposite direction, Sesshomaru ran at him to punch him again in the jaw, making a helpless InuYasha fly straight up, he felt as his brother jumped into the air, bringing a booted foot down on InuYasha's stomach, driving him into the ground.

"You dare challenge me." Sesshomaru growled out, as he gave his brother the time to stand before, he kicked him in the stomach sending InuYasha through several trees. As Sesshomaru stalked towards his now unconscious brother, he heard Kagome call out to him.

"Sesshomaru." Came Kagome's soft voice soothing his beast. "Please. He isn't worth killing. Let him live with what he is." She hated seeing Sesshomaru lose this much control, it wasn't him. He was usually so calm. She desperately wanted to go to him, but she knew she couldn't. The pain was too great. When she moved to attack Kikyou, she knew that she moved the wrong way.

Sesshomaru stopped briefly looking at the two he just laid out, then to his injured mate. Ignoring the desire to kill them both, he walked over to Kagome picking her up gently, he leaned against his tree burying his face in her neck to help calm him, he didn't care at this point whom saw him. He needed to know she was alright. He growled soothingly when he felt Kagome stroke his head as he wrapped them both within his moko-moko.

Once he was calm enough, he raised his head to give further orders. "As of now Shippo, you are beta and will be trained as such, Kohaku you are delta. InuYasha will be the omega and he and his mate will be treated as such. They are not to speak unless spoken too, they do not have rights unless given. If you have a problem you bring them to me or to the alpha female. The omega's will bring any complaint to the delta and he will bring them to me or the alpha female. These orders will stand until I either have an heir or until I decide otherwise. Once we arrive at the palace I will have it written up for the records."

"When will we arrive?" Kagome asked. The pain was finally starting to subside. She wondered how much damage she caused when she attacked Kikyou.

"Two days." Sesshomaru informed. "Kagome." He stated he was about to reprimand her for hurting herself.

"I know. It was foolish. I should have just used the beads, or other forms of punishment. I just got so sick of her mouth. I will meditate tonight and have my powers work more intensely on repairing the damage. I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

"Hn. Agreed. Think before you act."

"I know. I was taught that along time ago." Kagome said lightly stroking his cheek, a soft smile on her face.

 **Until Next Time…**

Nyghtelf: _But I have big plans for Kikyou she is actually a big part to play… they are not quite engaged as they are dating… no worries… I don't mind either way :)_

Guest – Cindy: _you're right :) … Well Toga is dead so it is kind of hard to mend the relationships… thanks you just gave me an idea… I love it when that happens so far two new ideas today… I love it :) …_ _Koga and Ayame will be showing in due time… I have not forgotten about him in the least… again how can Toga reclaim Tessiaga if he is dead…_

Diva: _I believe the reason Kagome agreed was because Sesshomaru was being honest and that is very important…_ _things are going to get explosive with InuYasha and Kikyou… I don't know whom the Fates were talking to… they keep their secrets and will tell me when they are ready too…_

animefan: _but there is always bumps in the road to happiness…_

Tai: _who is to say that they will appear in the earthly realm…_

Nina: _I am so glad that my story is the highlight of your Saturday's :)_

Guest – 1: _thank you :) … I am so glad that you are enjoying the story :)_

Guest – 2: _I'm not saying anything… for all I know it could be Kagome's father, Naraku, or any other individual. So many possibilities…_


	28. Chapter 28

AN: I know many of you may not like how angsty the story is to date… but know it is setting the stage for what is to come… It is needed for many reasons that I can't tell you about as it would spoil the story...

Chapter 28

It had been two days since the confrontation with InuYasha and Kikyou and surprisingly they had been quiet, but then again with both having broken jaws, admittedly InuYasha had suffered many more injuries than Kikyou. It just further proved that Sesshomaru was stronger than his brother. It was also clear that neither Sango nor Miroku had told InuYasha or Kikyou, that they had witnessed Sesshomaru cuddling with Kagome after the altercation, as neither said a word, Sesshomaru was sure that at least his brother would have said something by now. He also knew that both Slayer and Monk knew that he was courting Kagome, just by his actions alone. Thankfully InuYasha was too dimwitted to fully understand.

No, Sesshomaru wasn't worried about dealing with them, but he was concerned about what Kagome had told him, about the possibility of InuYasha breaking through the seal that was placed on him. If that happened, he worried for the destruction, that his brother could cause.

Kagome had argued with Sesshomaru about training her pupils. He didn't want her to move, but Kagome had argued that the more they trained the faster they would be done. Sesshomaru had tried to pull alpha on her, but she argued back. "I may be injured, but there are still plenty of things that I can do. They need to learn." She couldn't believe that he had relented shortly after that, with strict orders that she is not to do anything physical.

Now they were still several hours from the palace, Sesshomaru had insisted taking it slow to allow his miko extra time. He was very concerned with her injuring her back further. He had carried her all the day before and she again set her reiki to heal the remaining damage. She had been more than angry that she couldn't physically train, to help her reduce her frustrations with everything that has happened. He understood that frustration, though he was highly amused, as he watched her instructed her pupils. Every time the monk did something wrong or when she felt that he wasn't concentrating hard enough on his powers, she would zap him. The younger pupils she had more patience with, he also noted that she was patient with Saito as he was learning how to access his own powers.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called, as both she and Sesshomaru stopped dead in their tracks, both sensing the same thing.

"I feel it as well." Sesshomaru stated as he flared his powers, he didn't have to wait long to get a reply. He stiffened with what he felt. The power that came back to him was familiar to him, though it should not be there. He looked towards Kagome wondering if she knew the power, but only seeing the confused looked on her face.

"You know this individual." Sesshomaru stated, bluntly wondering why she didn't forewarn him.

"Yes. But he shouldn't be here. I don't understand."

"What's going on?" InuYasha asked. It was the first thing he had said in two days.

"You will see shortly. He is on his way here at a rapid pace. Let us rest here until he arrives." Sesshomaru ordered, not relaxing his stance, if anything he became more rigid as he watched his pack get to work setting up a small camp to rest.

"Miko?" He called.

"Yes." Kagome replied just as stiffly as he. She didn't understand any of this.

"Did you know?"

"No. I was not told and if I was I would have told you immediately."

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Kagome." He wasn't angry with her just surprised.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine. This is just unexpected."

"I agree. I think he will arrive within thirty minutes." Kagome stated. Forgetting that they didn't have time pieces here. Sesshomaru looked towards the sky gauging how long and had to agree.

"You cannot interfere Kagome. You will have to be witness. It is the Job of Alpha Bitch to record the events." Sesshomaru stated lowly, looking into her blue eyes to make sure she understood.

"I understand. I know you will be the victor." She stated with complete faith in him. "I will place a barrier around all the others to keep them from interfering or getting injured."

With that they fell silent standing together waiting for their guest to arrive, while the others took this time to make a small meal and rest. No one dared to ask what was going on seeing as their alpha's were standing rigid facing Northeast.

When they felt the aura fast approaching, both Sesshomaru and Kagome heard gasps at the strength of the aura.

"Show off." Kagome huffed mumbling under her breath to which only Sesshomaru heard her smirking.

"Indeed."

"I was hoping I would reach you before you reached the palace." A male voice boomed as he entered into the clearing that they had stopped at.

"Who the fuck are you?" InuYasha yelled. Staring at a white haired, golden eyed, inu youkai male that looked strangely like him.

"Silence." Sesshomaru ordered. InuYasha would learn exactly whom this was.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked growling at the male, the scowl firmly placed on her face.

"Hello Little One. Didn't expect to be able to see you like this. I must say you are even more enchanting." Sesshomaru growled deeply. He was not about to allow anyone to come between him and his intended.

"It has been a long time, Sesshomaru. I see you are still angry with me."

"Indeed."

"Well, we can settle this now that you are fully matured, but first I think introductions are in order."

Sesshomaru wanted to fight first then talk, but Kagome gently put a small hand on his arm, gaining his attention.

Turning to the others Sesshomaru remained silent allowing Kagome to make the introductions.

"Lord Touga, Inu no Taisho, former Lord of the West." Kagome spoke formally bowing slightly to the male, though wanting nothing more than to bite his head off. "Let me introduce you to Sesshomaru, current Lord of the Western Lands pack and family."

Toga's brows disappeared within his hair. He knew some of what has been going on, but the Kami didn't tell him any more than what was needed.

"Your second son, InuYasha and his mate Kikyou." Kagome stated not liking this, but knowing that Sesshomaru wouldn't introduce everyone. When the sudden scent of arousal hit the air everyone that could smell it wrinkled their noses, noticing the blush on Kikyou's face, they knew it came from her. InuYasha growled, he was now pissed, why was his mate getting aroused by his father.

"What the fuck!" InuYasha growled out.

"Calm your bitch, son." Touga stated. He wanted to gag, the females arousal was a horrid stench, where as most female arousal triggered a males arousal.

"I can't help it, InuYasha. He is handsome, like you. I see where you get your good looks from." Kikyou demurred. Though everyone was able to tell that she was only telling half truths.

"Knock it off, Kikyou." InuYasha growled at his mate. "I thought you were dead." InuYasha said as he turned back to his now living father.

"I was. I will explain later, as to why I am here." Touga stated. He knew a lot was going to happen today.

"This is Monk Miroku and his wife, Taijiya Sango." Kagome went on ignoring the stench of female arousal coming from Kikyou.

"An honor Lord Touga." Miroku and Sango said bowing respectfully. They had both heard stories of this youkai.

"This is Rin, Sesshomaru's adopted daughter and her husband Taijiya Kohaku. There children Coza, Yoshida and Raina." Kagome held her hand out to indicate said individuals, a slight smile on her face.

"This is Shippo my adopted son." Kagome said beaming with pride. "This little one is Takara, she is new to our pack. She has recently been orphaned."

"I know." Touga said looking sadly at the little white kit. He had had conversations with Kagome about her.

"You know me?" Takara asked looking at the powerful male standing in front of her as she shook with fear and awe, clinging to Shippo.

"I do indeed, little one. Fear not, I will not harm you." Touga stated, reassuring the kit.

"The Kappa over there is Jaken, a retainer and trusted servant to Lord Sesshomaru, if you didn't already know. And the uma is Saito a servant that has been indispensable. The dragon is Ah-Un, he is invaluable and also a great protector. The nekomata is a companion of mine and also a protector. I think that covers everyone.

"Thank you, little one. I appreciate you introducing everyone."

"Father." Sesshomaru called, he wanted to get this over with. Once he got his father's attention he led the group without saying a word, knowing that at least Kagome would fall into step with him.

"Hm." Touga didn't want to have to do this, but it was the only way for his son to prove beyond a doubt that he was Lord and Alpha. Touga was surprised though when he watched as Kagome picked up the little white haired kit and walked over to Sesshomaru with Shippo following directly behind them. Knowing that he had to keep pace with his son, for now, until this was finished. He hurried his steps as the others fell in behind, not understanding what was going on.

Sesshomaru walked on in silence preparing himself for what was to come. He knew of a meadow nearby where they could settle this once and for all. In a way Sesshomaru was excited for what was come. He had been robbed of this two hundred and fifty years ago, when his father died. Now he could make his claim rightfully. No one from this day forward will question his might.

Touga was surprised with all the changes in his sons. He had only gotten glimpses and was told certain things, but he never imagined that his human hating son had adopted a human female. He knew that he cared for the child and that she was given immortal life, but this was much more than he expected. He was proud of him and seeing Kagome walking with his son the way she was made him proud. It seemed Sesshomaru did have a soft spot for human females. He smirked at the thought. He was going to up the anti on the challenge, just to see if he was correct.

Touga was also not impressed with InuYasha's mate. He could tell that she had been with other males, but was able to hide it. He would have to have a chat with him, when time allowed. He was after all sent back for a reason.

When everyone arrived in the meadow Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome. Knowing what he wanted Kagome ushered the group to the edge of the field. "I will be placing all of you under a barrier for your protection and to keep anyone from interfering. Shippo please hold Takara. I don't like that she has to see this, but she is youkai and this needs to be done."

"Of course, momma, but can you make two barriers. I'm afraid that if I'm too close to them. I might kill them."

"I understand." Kagome smiled at her son. Placing a barrier around the two separate groups, they could talk if they wanted to, but they couldn't touch or leave the barrier until she lowered it. Once everything was set Kagome walked out into the field to meet the two male inu's as they just stared at one another.

"Rules?" Kagome asked.

"No weapons or armor. No interferences, One must submit, be rendered unconscious or die." Touga stated, blandly.

"Unconscious. I will not allow death." Kagome snapped.

"Your role miko." Touga looked at her sternly. He wanted to make sure before he stated the next part.

"I am the Alpha female of the group, intended to Sesshomaru, current Lord of the West." Kagome stated, not liking the look in Touga's eyes.

"Excellent. As you know Sesshomaru, if I win, I will take your intended as my mate, to be my Alpha Bitch. I will teach her to be the submissive bitch. She does have quite the temper, that needs to be quelled." Touga stated arrogantly. He knew that his words would set off his son's anger. Even he knew that Kagome couldn't and wouldn't be submissive.

Sesshomaru glared at his sire, his eyes bled red faster than Kagome had ever seen before, sending out the harshest growl she had ever heard. Her own temper flared at his words. No one was going to subdue her again if she could help it. She would purify his ass first.

"Calm yourself, Sesshomaru. He is only trying to get a rise out of us. He knows that I will never submit to him. I will purify him first or die trying." Kagome stated. Touga knew she would purify him. He was just trying to piss his son off, so that he would lose concentration on the fight at hand.

To say the least, Touga was impressed with Kagome. He knew she was special, but this was more than he thought possible. She calmed Sesshomaru so easily and quickly. He now knew that he would be able to get a rise out of his son and that would be more dangerous for him.

"Please remove your armor and weapons and place them to the side. I will place them under a barrier for protection." Kagome stated, blandly. She knew Touga was trying to make Sesshomaru angry and if he lost his cool, he could very well lose the challenge. He needed to keep a level head. She followed the two males to the side watching as they removed their armor and weapons.

InuYasha watched curious as to what was going on. He didn't even know his father, but he hoped that he would beat Sesshomaru and maybe he could talk him into letting him mate Kagome, instead of having to go through Sesshomaru. He didn't hear what they said as they were too far away and the buzzing of the barrier was making his ears ring.

Kagome stood in front of the last barrier she placed over the inu's weapons and armor to protect them and to keep the opponents away from them. "Begin." She spoke as loud as she could, though it wasn't very loud, only loud enough for all to hear.

Kagome watched as father and son squared off in the center of the clearing, she couldn't hear the words spoken between the two. She knew that she would most likely purify Touga if she heard what he was saying to his son. As it was Kagome was more than pissed at Touga for even thinking that she would submit to him. When the fight was over she planned on having a few choice words with the male.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the father and son battled for dominance. Kagome watched as fists and feet collided. She had never seen Sesshomaru fight so hard before. She had to admit that they were beautiful to watch, even though it was a deadly dance.

Touga used his own powers, which were similar to InuYasha's. Now that their powers were introduced into the fight, Kagome knew it was going to get dangerous. She wasn't sure if Touga was immune to Sesshomaru's toxin's, that he had inherited from his mother, but then again Touga was a strong male and most likely would be able to combat the toxin's as InuYasha had been able too.

Kagome watched spellbound as after an hour of hard fighting neither male had gotten the other to submit. Both father and son were sporting several injuries. She had to place a barrier around herself to keep the flying blood and debris from coating her form. As the ground they fought upon was utterly destroyed in the battle.

Touga was getting frustrated with his son. He didn't think Sesshomaru had gotten so powerful. His eyes started bleeding red, as his beast was taking over. His insolent pup wasn't submitting.

The next thing Kagome knew Touga transformed into a huge dog, Sesshomaru following suit, Sesshomaru was bigger than the last time she had seen him. If anything he was more beautiful than before and deadlier. Making sure her barriers were still solid and to filter out the toxin's produced by Sesshomaru's saliva, she continued to watch the battle.

Yes, Touga was larger, but size can be deceiving. Just because you're bigger doesn't mean that your stronger or smarter. She watched as giant paws and fur went flying. Both hitting and biting where they could, trying to weaken the other. Their growls and barks were loud and ferocious, for a moment Kagome wished that she could understand what they were saying, but then again, maybe it was best that she didn't.

She watched as Touga tried to get his son under him, but being Sesshomaru, he dodged the strike, jumping onto his father's back, grabbing sinking his fangs into Touga's throat, his large paws wrapped around his father as best he could, digging his claws into Touga's shoulders. The growl he emitted sent shivers down everyone's spines.

She watched as Touga attempted shake his son off, but Sesshomaru was far from giving up. Almost quicker than the eye could follow, Sesshomaru again had his fangs in his father's throat, wrapping his giant paws and claws deep into Touga's neck. The hold Sesshomaru had on his father was strong and if his father tried to dislodge him, Sesshomaru would kill him, by ripping his throat out and severing the arteries in his throat.

She heard the growls and snarls from the giant inu's and wondered what they were saying to one another, when Kirara spoke to her.

' _Sesshomaru is demanding his father to submit or die.'_

" _What else?"_ Kagome asked, she knew that there was more.

' _His father's refusal to submit to an insolent whelp.'_ Kagome winced hearing a slight crunch coming from the fighting males, as Sesshomaru dug his fangs in deeper along with his claws. Both males were covered in blood and injuries.

' _Submit and I will let you live. Fight me and die. Last warning warning.'_ Kirara informed Kagome.

' _I submit.'_

As soon as Sesshomaru released his hold on his father's neck Touga collapsed to the ground, shaking the earth knocking those that still remained standing off their feet and raising dust and rocks to fly in all directions. Thankfully the barriers protected the spectators.

Sesshomaru's howl of conquest was so loud, everyone covered their ears in fear of sustaining permanent damage.

' _He is telling everyone that he has won the right to be lord over the lands.'_ Kirara again told Kagome.

Kagome waited until the dust cleared, before lowering her barrier to assess both males injuries. Leaving the barriers over the others and the weapons.

InuYasha was surprised to see that his bother not only won the fight, but was still standing tall and proud. Though he was bleeding in many areas. His father was on the ground in worse shape than Sesshomaru. The injuries to his throat were obvious for all to see.

"Miko."

Kagome stepped forward forward, looking Sesshomaru in the eyes.

"I, Kagome, Shikon no Miko, declare Sesshomaru, son of Inu no Taisho, Touga, former Lord and Alpha of the Western Lands. Victor by submission. Congratulations Lord and Alpha Sesshomaru, the new Inu no Taisho of the Western Lands." She said kneeling on the ground bowing her head to the ground. She could feel the others in her group bowing to Sesshomaru. It took a moment before she felt InuYasha and his group also bowing, though she could feel Kikyou hesitating. What bothered her was the fact that she could also feel Kikyou's desire rise now that she was paying attention to the females movements. She would have to keep watch on her, lest she does something foolish.

"Rise." Sesshomaru really did hate all the pomp and ceremony. That was one of the reasons why he like to travel so much. No one bowed and scraped, other than Jaken and even that was tiresome.

"Tend to his injuries." Sesshomaru ordered, though he had a small smile on his lips to take the bite away, knowing how much Kagome hated being ordered around like a common servant.

"Of course, my Lord." Kagome replied and rushed over to Touga to heal his major injuries. She knew that he could heal the minor ones, but she was worried about the injury to his throat, even if she didn't like the male. She knew he was back for a reason and she wasn't going to like it. Whenever he appeared trouble always followed.

Sesshomaru stood over Kagome and his father as he watched her heal his father's torn throat. In times past he would have killed his father, but at this point in time, he knew that his father was sent back to the world of the living for a reason and above everything he needed to know why. So he stood waiting to see if his father would submit to him as the Lord of the West, even though his beast did, didn't mean that his more rational side would.

 **Until Next Time…**

Nina: I am so glad that you enjoy the story so much to read and re-read it… it warms the heart :)

D.Q. 17: yes Kikyou will be even more angry and jealous… has Kikyou done as she was told? no… more skeletons will come to light as the story progresses… no it is not going to be easy on any of them.. with InuYasha and Kikyou both being of low rank… Sesshomaru will just have to keep putting them in their places…

Diva: yes… Kikyou has great knowledge of herbs as she was once a miko and she has been in contact with others that know herbs as she never wanted to learn about being a youkai… yeah, Sesshomaru doesn't like to be deceived in any way or form… we will learn more about Kikyou's knowledge of herb lore and the different potions she knows how to make… the beating was more than deserved and not enough that's for sure… well now you know whom the Fates were talking too… thank you :) … I am glad that you are enjoying the story… :)

Guest – bouth ?: Koga and Ayame are not dead… they are very much a live and well and will be in the story… and as far as the resurrected now you know.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: I give credit to Dr. Who… for a couple of new creatures though I have modified them to suit my story…

Chapter 29

Sesshomaru stood over Kagome and his father as he watched her heal his father's torn throat. In times past he would have killed his father, but at this point in time, he knew that his father was sent back to the world of the living for a reason and above everything, he needed to know why. So he stood waiting to see if his father would submit to him as the Lord of the West and his Alpha. So with Bakusaiga drawn, he was prepared to force his father to submit, ignoring his own injuries, though the minor ones were healing quickly and the larger would take longer, but he would be fully healed before sunrise.

The rest of the group didn't move from where Kagome had placed them within her barriers. All they could do was stand and watch the fight. InuYasha was surprised that his brother actually won the fight. He had a feeling that his father wasn't putting up much of a fight, after all the stories he had heard about the male, but then again he didn't kill Ryukotsusei, only sealed the bastard away, considering it was he, himself that killed the dragon.

He really didn't have much use for his father, since he was never around, but then again he did die on the day that he was born, but if he was so strong, why didn't he survive. He could have escaped the fire, so why didn't he. He knew his father could have killed all those humans and Takemaru, even with the injuries he sustained from his battle with the Ryukotsusei.

Was everything he heard about his great and powerful father a lie? Was he no better than the rest. Yes his father was powerful, even he felt his massive power, but Sesshomaru beat him in less time than InuYasha thought. He knew he was giving himself a headache with all his thinking. He was never really good at thinking. He was better at fighting and taking action.

He dreaded the idea of asking his brother about rescinding his mating from Kikyou so that he could mate with Kagome.

He knew that he would have ask before his brother decided to mate with his female. He knew that Kagome would give him the heirs he needed and wanted. But what was pissing him off was the fact that he could smell his mates arousal as she watched his brother and father fight and what made it worse was they were confined in a barrier so the smell was even stronger.

His nose twitched as other scents flitted across his senses. He wasn't entirely sure what he was smelling, so he opted to ignore… for now. He would have to ask his mate about it later, as he was focused on the happenings before them. He really wanted out of the barrier so that he could go to Kagome., and be by her side. He wanted to show her that he would be a good mate and that she really did still love him.

His nightly dreams of Kagome and him, always left him aroused. Sometimes he would of pounding into her, while she begged for more as she writhed beneath him. Sometimes he would see her swelling with his seed, growing inside her petite body. Sometimes he would see his pup, suckling her glorious breasts or playing with his pup. Then there were the dreams that he would force Kagome to her knees and make her beg to suck on his member, while he watched from above as she submitted to his whim and wishes.

He refused to think of what had happened to her while she was with Naraku, that was so long ago, that she should be over it. She was his damn it, and no one was going to take her away from him. He would see her writhe beneath him, see her swell with his seed, see her rear his pups, he would have her for his mate.

Touga sat stunned, that his eldest actually beat him. He thought for sure that when he transformed that he would be able to intimidate his son with his sheer size, but he was wrong, though Sesshomaru was smaller than him, he had a great strength and agility. Maybe he shouldn't have taunted the boy so much. He had forgotten that his son had inherited his mother's poison. It burned badly in his throat. He prayed that the little miko knew how to heal the damage his eldest had caused. Yes, he had some immunity to poison being mated to his mother, but the damage would take sometime to heal and Sesshomaru's poison was even stronger than his mother's.

He knew that when Sesshomaru grabbed his throat a second time, that he stood no chance of winning. Sesshomaru could have ripped his throat out, without a second thought. He was grateful that he didn't. He had a mission that he couldn't fail at, the Fates would not be kind to him a second time and they were even less forgiving than his son.

When he looked up he saw his son standing proudly behind the little miko, watching her every move along with his own. He knew that once healed he would have to show his submission to his eldest, even if it grated at his own pride, as his beast had already submitted to the strength of their scion.

He knew his son hated him for many things. His upbringing, the discipline, the harsh training, the affair with a human, leaving him and his mother alone to fight wars in his stead.

Sesshomaru was only three hundred when he died, still a pup in many eyes and now he stood tall, even though he was still shorter than he, by about three inches. He hadn't really taken in his younger son, as Sesshomaru was the more pressing at the moment.

He knew when he was returned that he would have to battle his eldest for not only Alpha status but for Lordship. He was proud that Sesshomaru showed such strength, he also knew that if he didn't submit as soon as the little miko was finish, Sesshomaru would end his life, as he had wanted to so long ago.

He had to admit it was strange feeling a miko's healing powers instead of her purifying powers. He never knew that they could feel so warm and comforting, but then again it took a special miko to be able to heal a youkai. He knew Kagome didn't like him, but she was healing him. He smirked internally, at that thought. She couldn't stand to see someone hurt. He knew Kagome was no mire miko, she was so much more. So many lives tied to her own, She effected everyone she came in contact with, most in a positive way and then there were some that hated her and wanted her destruction and that was one of the reasons he was returned, to make sure she stayed safe.

As Kagome backed off after healing him. He got to his knees and lightly bowed his head baring his neck to his son. Submitting to him.

What no one saw, but Sesshomaru felt was that when Kagome stood behind him, she trickled her healing powers into his body, healing him of any lingering injuries , as well giving him some of her energy. He would have to have a talk later with his little miko. She wasn't even touching him. How was it possible for her to do such a thing.

"You submit to this Sesshomaru as Lord and Alpha of the Western Lands?"

"Yes, my Lord." Touga responded even if it grated on him.

"Rise." Was Sesshomaru's cold reply, as he watched his father stand. "You will tell this one, why you have returned." Sesshomaru demanded in his coldest tone.

"I have been sent back to assist you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn. Who sent you? Why would this one need assistance, from you?" Sesshomaru demanded. He needed answers and now.

Touga really wanted to sigh. He knew that this was going to be difficult. "The Fates sent this One to assist the Lord of the West in safeguarding those that are at risk." Touga stated. He knew that his wording would actually piss his son off, but he could not go into detail, he had lives to save.

Sesshomaru growled, his father didn't answer his question adequately enough to suit him. "You will answer." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with his rising ire, as his brow furrowed.

"I apologize, Lord Sesshomaru. I am forbidden from answering more than this One has."

"Whom are you to safeguard."

"I will show them, not to interfere with me." Asuna stated as she ran a clawed finger over the tombs and scrolls, that littered her domain, looking for the one that will summon what she needed. She knew that the creatures were dangerous, but they would follow her orders.

Taking a thick tomb from a pile, she opened it, turning page after page. She had acquired this particular tomb from a distant land. She had only heard of these creatures, but they would serve her purpose. The most efficient assassins. No one that sees them will ever remember them, once they were not looking directly at them. Chinmoku – Silence as they moved swiftly and silently never being remembered. They were deadly creatures, with no face, though a mouth would appear to devour a soul and eat the flesh of their prey, leaving nothing behind, except for the staining of blood.

The Silence held no aura or scent, their deadly claws could hold their prey while the soul was sucked out, before they ate the corpse. Such wondrous creatures. The perfect assassins.

Then there was Ishi no Tenshi, though they may look like tenshi they were anything but angels. They would turn their prey to stone once their souls were devoured and all it took was to touch their prey with a single claw. The only drawback of these creatures were that they were stopped if you looked upon them, but the moment one looked away they moved swiftly and deadly.

"Yes, both of those creatures would do nicely. With me as their Master, they will not be able to harm me. They will do my bidding and they will not fail me."

With her minions out looking for a hanyou, she would unleash her new pets on the West.

Sesshomaru growled when he saw his father's eyes flit towards Kagome as she walked off to gather their armor and weapons, though it appeared that Touga would need a sword. Silently Sesshomaru and Kagome noted that he didn't have So'unga and thanked Kami that he didn't have that cursed sword.

"The question remains. Are you strong enough to protect that which you claim."

Faster than one could blink, the tip of Sesshomaru's sword was pressed against his father's throat, a viscous growl coming from the other end of the sword.

"What pup? I do know that you came very close to losing her. Remember I was there, as I am sure that she has told you. I was the one that distracted her mind, while you were attempting to heal her body.

"You will mind your tongue, lest you lose it." Sesshomaru growled. He was more than pissed. He didn't see the need for his father to be brought back from the dead. His father had caused nothing but pain the last years of his life. It had caused him no small amount of hate for the human and hanyou races, turning both his mother and him cold and ruthless. Admittedly his mother hated humans far more than he ever could.

The battles and wars that he had too fight to protect what was rightfully his. His life would have been much easier if his father hadn't disgraced their line, with his infidelity. His father never gave thought to his own actions and with his return, he was sure that there would be more chaos. _Just what we needed_.

"My Lord, your armor." Kagome said breaking the standoff between the two males. "Lord Touga your armor." She stated coldly to the older male, her face and tone void of any and all emotion. She knew that she interrupted them. She knew her own anger towards Touga and wasn't looking forward to why else he was returned.

Quickly donning their armor, Sesshomaru turned to see that the rest of the pack was still under the barriers that Kagome had placed them in. "Lower the barriers, Kagome, we need to make it to the palace as arrangements must be made, before we rest."

"What the fuck is going on?! Why the fuck are you back?!" InuYasha bellowed as was his norm for speaking, as soon as Kagome had dropped her barrier around them.

"Silence yourself, Whelp." Sesshomaru bit out. His mood was not improving and having to deal with InuYasha as well as everything else was giving him a very nasty headache.

"I have questions, he has the answers and I want them!" InuYasha yelled, as he stomped his way towards them, with Kikyou hot on his heals, she really wanted to get to know this new male better. He was so tall and built. Now she knew where InuYasha got his good looks from. Sesshomaru must have inherited his looks from his mother, which would explain the slight feminine quality to his face. She was having a hard time controlling her arousal around all these strong males.

Now with them all out of the barriers, all youkai and Kagome caught the scent of Kikyou's arousal and wanted to gag, as it now permeated the area, sending unpleasant shivers of disgust up the spines of the males.

"Pardon My Lord, but may I have a word with you, alone." Kagome intoned, looking at Sesshomaru with a slight pleading look in her eyes.

"Very well." Sesshomaru stated as he walked off into the surrounding forest, Kagome following behind.

When they were a safe distance away from the others, Sesshomaru turned to his miko, giving her a questioning look.

"Are you alright? I mean with having your father around. I know how you feel about him and what his return could mean."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything at first just walking towards Kagome, placing his hand on her hips, wanting nothing more than to draw her to him, but didn't as his clothes were torn and bloody. "I am not sure. I know the problems his return could cause me and the West." He stated lowering his head so that their foreheads met. It was the best he could do at the moment, until he bathed and changed his clothes.

"You know that I will be there to help you. I know that we still don't know a lot about each other, but I am your intended and it is my responsibility to stand by your side and aid you in any manner necessary."

"I am grateful. I fear that his return could cause a war."

"What of your mother? Do you know how she may react to his rebirth?"

"Hopefully she doesn't find out for some time to come. I do not look forward to a visit from her."

"Is she really that bad?"

"You recall how I was when we first encountered one another?"

"Yes. You hated anything human or hanyou."

"She is even worse. She will kill first and never question her actions." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's widened, partially in disbelief, though seeing the look in her intended's eyes told her he was not jesting.

"How would she react to me?"

"Never fear my little miko, I will not allow her to harm you. You also have the right to defend yourself against her." He stated coldly. He would not let his mother harm her, he also knew that Kagome wouldn't kill her in cold blood and knowing his little miko, she would most likely try to befriend the bitch.

"Very well. Thank you. By the way, you may want to bathe, before we leave. You stink of blood, sweat and dirt. It reminds me of a dirty dog. I don't like it." Kagome stated bluntly, wrinkling her nose at the stench.

Sesshomaru chuckled at his future mate. "Only you, Kagome, could get away with telling me that I stink."

"Well you do."

"Then let us return so I may bathe and proceed to the palace." Sesshomaru stated smirking at Kagome. "Unless you care to join me." He teased, watching as his little female blushed profusely.

"What of your father?"

"He can wait until we return to the palace. I am not pleased that he has returned. We will need more than what he has stated."

"What did he tell you?"

"He was sent back to help in your protection."

"I don't need his protection. I can take care of myself." Kagome growled out angrily. She hated the idea of anyone thinking that she was weak.

"The Fates sent him." Sesshomaru watched as Kagome stiffened, whipping around to face him.

"What? Why?"

"I do not know. He refused to elaborate."

"Well then, while you go off to bathe, I will have a little talk with your father." Sesshomaru noticed the glint in her eyes and was glad that it wasn't directed towards him, with the amount of anger rolling off of her, he felt a little pity for his father… on second thought, no he didn't. He smirked at her, knowing that she would grill the male until he gave her what she wanted.

"Indeed. Let us return so I may bathe and you can interrogate him." He watched as she smiled happily and was even more shocked when she kissed him lightly on the lips, before a blush took up residence on her face. His own response was to grab her and return the kiss, not bringing her to close as his clothes were soiled and he didn't want to ruin her own clothing.

After releasing his chosen female, watching the dazed look in her eyes and the scent of her arousal, he growled in appreciation, knowing it was for him and because of him.

Without another word they walked back to camp where he felt her anger spike seeing his father engaged in a heated discussion with InuYasha. Not saying a work he went to Ah-Un grabbing the items he needed for his bath, before walking off. He would let Kagome deal with his father for now.

No one paid attention to the brown eyes that followed the Lord of the Western Lands as he walked off to bathe, or the licking of pink full lips.

 _ **Until Next Time…sorry this got out a day late, but I have been fighting a major headache...**_

AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing… you are all awesome :)

below are the replies I couldn't send via PM's

Guest – Cindy: you are the only one that caught that… they both know Kagome – and they also know what she is… don't worry it will be let known.. hmm things will come to light… but not all at once… as far as the sword you will just have to wait and see :)

Diva: yeah Touga could smell it, but he also knew a bit before hand...You are so right about InuYasha… Kikyou will not try to have them kill her, but who is to say that she doesn't have other plans… remember Kikyou has an inflated self-worth…. She thinks that she is the smartest, most beautiful and strongest female to walk the lands…

Ree-san: at first I like Touga, but the more I thought of him, the more I came to realize that I didn't like him at… I agree with you about his treatment of his son and mate… watch and read so much will come to light with his return… he left behind a major mess…

D.Q. 17: Kikyou has an inflated sense of self-worth… as I stated in Diva's reply… as far as InuYasha putting Kikyou in her place… well in the anime it was Kikyou that wore the pants in the relationship… she had InuYasha wrapped so tightly around her little finger… I am surprised that he didn't kill Kagome for her…

Nina: neither have I… she will get her….

Tai: Touga has a lot more to do than just talk to both… he has made messes that need to be cleaned up… he has a lot of individuals seriously angry with him and most of them are his own family, let alone of friends…

wiccawoman: agreed… there are just some things that can never be forgiven…

animefan: yes it is getting interesting…


	30. Chapter 30

**Warning:** swearing (InuYasha does have a mouth on him)…

I also wanted to say thank you for all of you that have inquired about my health… I just want you to know that I am known to suffer migraines that can last anywhere from days to weeks… they have never been able to find the cause, I am also allergic to migraine medicines… so please be patient with me when I do have them, fore I never know how long they will last.

On another note: I just celebrated my 52nd birthday Friday :) now I am starting to feel old… how about I just change the numbers around… yeah that would be sweet… now that is my birthday wish :)

between headaches and colds I am doomed… this week has been, so not fun…

On another note FF has not been adding my scene breaks and Rlmpcc110511 have figured out that we need to add letters so anyone writing and have scene breaks may want to change them...

Chapter 30

 _Last Time_

 _No one paid attention to the brown eyes that followed the Lord of the Western Lands as he walked off to bathe, or the licking of pink full lips._

 _Now_

InuYasha couldn't hold his tongue any longer, after watching his brother and his miko walk off to talk. He was pissed about a lot of things at this point, he knew his eyes were starting to rim in red with his rage.

He hadn't been this angry in a very long time and with not having the Tessiaga to help him with his youkai blood he didn't know how much more he could take, before he exploded. His damn brother was taking Kagome away from him and it wasn't right, Kagome was his, she had always been his and she would always be his.

He didn't understand why his old man was returned to the world of the living and the fact that he lost to Sesshomaru wasn't right. He needed his old man to tell him how to remove his mating from Kikyou so he could have Kagome. It was the only use he had for the male.

"What the fuck, old man, I asked you a question?!" InuYasha bellowed.

"Pup, I am not bound to answer your questions. You will mind your words around the females of this group." Touga stated, scowling at his youngest son. He knew some things that the boy had done, but not all. He was actually very disappointed in the boy, where once he had been proud of him.

"I don't give a flying fuck! I want to know why you're here? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Sit." Kagome had had enough of InuYasha's foul mouth and bad behavior to last her a life time and more. Touga's eyes widened as he watched his son get planted into the ground by one simple word from Kagome.

Turning to look at the new addition to the group, Kagome had a lot of questions and worries. She feared that with Touga's returned, that any supporters he still had would try to cause conflict for Sesshomaru. She needed to make sure that he wouldn't try to usurp Sesshomaru's rule. He had been doing fine for close to three hundred years. His lands prospered and grew, even when he was on the hunt for Naraku. Hell the other Lords didn't want to get their hands dirty and in fact if she remembered correctly the Lord of South sided with Naraku so he was another to watch. _Great_. Kagome thought bitterly as she rubbed her temples.

"InuYasha, you may talk to your father once I am finished with him and not before. It would be in your best interest to calm down before I say 'it' again and we all know how much you like eating dirt."

"Bitch." Was InuYasha's reply.

"Sit. I may be a bitch InuYasha, but I will not tolerate your mouth or insults. If you do not want to find yourself further into the ground, I would suggest you settle and calm yourself. You will have plenty of time to talk to your father. You should have learned long ago that having a cool head is better than being hotheaded." She stated blandly. She was in no mood for his antics today.

"Now, Touga, please come with me. We have things to discuss, before Sesshomaru returns."

"Of course, Little One." Touga answered with a slight bow and a twinkle in his golden orbs.

Kagome growled at his pet name for her. She hated it.

-TBaM-

No one noticed that she had slipped away from the group. She had her eyes set on a certain youkai Lord. If she could get him to rut with her, it would make all her plans fall into place. She could get him to kill or banish her reincarnation and send the other humans back to the where they picked them up from.

Besides she was in needs of a good hard rut, her pathetic mate hadn't even attempted to touch her or even sleep near her since that damn copy of hers returned. She could feel herself becoming wet, with just the thought of the things this male could do for her.

Sesshomaru knew he was being followed and by whom. It disgusted him to think that the female would be as brazen as she was being. _Did she not understand that I could kill her, for what she was about to attempt_. He thought as an evil smirk spread on his thin lips. _Yes, that would do and teach the whore her place. To think that he would touch such_ _as her in that_ _manner._

He proceeded to on towards the onsen with a plan in mind. He would definitely teach the wench a very valuable lesson.

When he finally made it to the hot springs he made it appear that he was going to undress, but halted. "Are you going to come out?" He stated lowering his voice to a seductive octave. The scent of her spiked arousal made him want to gag.

"How long have you known that I was following you?" The female asked seductively. So far her plan was working this would be well worth it.

"Since leaving the others." He stated watching the female come from behind a tree, swaying her hips, smirking in what she thought was seductive until she was directly in front of him. He wanted to gag at the thought of what he was about to do.

"My Lord." Kikyou whispered breathlessly, raising a single clawed finger to trace down the youkai's chest. "I find myself drawn to you, like a moth to a flame. You are so strong and handsome."

"What of your mate?" He hated that he was doing this, but he would too prove many points, even though all he wanted to do was rip the females head off her shoulders for daring to touch his person, as it was he would have to destroy his clothing, due to her stench that now covered them, thankfully he had brought fresh clothing with him.

"He hasn't touched me, since my copy returned. I find that I am sorely in need of a strong male to take care of me. I wouldn't mind being your dirty little secret. No one has to know about us." She said as she stepped even closer to the male, rubbing her face into his chest, taking in his wondrous scent. "I can make you feel so much better, my Lord. That girl wouldn't know how to please someone of your caliber, as I could."

"Then show me." Sesshomaru said, forcing his voice to sound husky and aroused, though he was far from it, even the low growl he let out, went ignored. It just went to show him that she knew nothing of youkai or their ways, even after fifty years.

"Gladly, my lord." She said getting more aroused, just from the growl he emanated, stepping back and undoing her yukata and juban.

She wanted to jump for joy. She was finally going to get what she wanted and she would have the Lord of West as another of her play things. Once she had gotten him to rut with her, she would be able use that to her advantage. She would be able to get rid of her copy. Blackmail was a useful tool, that is how she managed to get what she wanted from her other toys.

Letting her yukata and juban drop to the forest floor. she undid her breast binding and let if fall as well. She let her hands caress down her body, over her hardened nipples, down her flat and unblemished stomach to her loincloth, where she push when down instead of unraveling the cloth.

She stood there in all her naked glory, in front of a male, she couldn't wait to have.

"Ready yourself." Sesshomaru stated, unaffected by the female. Apparently she hadn't noticed that he wasn't aroused, but was thoroughly disgusted by her display. _The wench had no honor or respect, not even for her pitiful self._

He watched as she laid down on her back spreading her legs, giving him a clear few of her moist nether region. He wanted to hurl with just the scent of her unclean body, let alone that mixed with her arousal. _Such a putrid stench. One has to wonder how her mate could bed that._

Kikyou waited for her new toy to strip, she so wanted to see what he would be giving her. She knew other females had tried to bed him and he had refused, all offers. She felt so proud of herself.

"On your hands and knees. You want this one, then this one will take you like a bitch." Sesshomaru ordered. He so badly wanted to kill this bitch for even thinking, that he would rut with her.

Once she was on all four, she turned her head and wiggled her ass to attract the male to rut her. What she didn't expect was for him to say one word. "Down." She slammed into the ground, hard.

"What the..." Was her muffled cry.

"You think you are worthy enough, for this one to bed a filthy, disgusting wench, such as yourself. You will stay down," again she slammed into the ground, further amusing him, "until your mate comes to find you. This one, will allow you to explain to him what you were up too. You are fortunate that this one does not kill you for your pitiful attempt at seduction." Sesshomaru was highly amused at seeing the wretched wench laying face down in the dirt, naked, though his claws itched to rip her apart, for even thinking that he would rut with her.

"This one is curious, as to how many other males you have rutted. It is a no wonder why one such as you would need potions to hide your scent. This one wonders if your mate will put you down," he smirked as she again was pushed harshly into the ground. "for your infidelities."

Taking one last look at the disgusting female, he took the time to scoop up her clothing and leave the area, needing to find another hot spring or river to bathe in, since this one was now contaminated with the wenches foul scent.

-TBaM-

Once Kagome was satisfied that they were a safe distance from camp she put a barrier around them so that the others wouldn't hear what was being said.

"I need to know exactly why you have returned. Don't bother trying to lie to me." Kagome demanded. She had little tolerance or patience with this male.

Touga stood looking at the girl, he knew this was going to be hard and she would most likely be very angry, but then again it didn't take much to make her angry with him.

"I was sent back to protect you and to repair the rift between myself and my sons. As you can see they both do not like me very much."

"What do you mean by 'protect me'? I can protect myself and when I can't, Sesshomaru has been doing a very good job of it." Kagome growled out.

"The Fates are concerned. I am unsure if it has to do with this necromancer or from InuYasha. They ordered that I do not fail. They didn't tell me much else." He explained. He knew that, he needed her above all to understand.

"Alright. I will concede to the fact that the Fates have their own agenda. Now what about you contesting Sesshomaru's rights? I need to know that you and your supporters will back him? If you don't, then..." She left the threat hanging as she lifted one of her gloved covered hands, extending the claws, making them glow with her pink purifying powers.

Touga was shocked. He didn't expect Kagome to actually threaten him or any that may support him in taking the West back, he knew her powers and what she was. He knew that she could and would back up her threat. Of all the worlds it was this female that, could what was needed.

"How is it that you would defend his right to rule?"

"Sesshomaru has been a good ruler. He has fought since your death to hold these lands and they have prospered. Even while he hunted Naraku and took in an orphan human. He has defended what was his." Kagome defended her intended and his place.

"I am not here to reclaim that which my son has now rightfully earned. I will support him in his claim."

"And your supporters?" She growled out.

"I will keep them in line. You have my word, Little One." Touga stated again, with that glint in his eyes.

"Don't call me that." Kagome growled.

"You are little, are you not?" Touga smirked.

"Don't start."

"I could always call you..."

"Don't even think about it, you over grown dog." Kagome spat, her eyes flashing. She hadn't come to fully accept what she was, that would take more time. Time she couldn't afford to allow herself to become distracted.

"Will you tell my son?" Touga said with a mischievous smirk.

"I am sure, I don't know what you mean." Kagome stated, ignoring the fact that Touga could smell Sesshomaru on her.

"You are aware that I can smell him on you." He stated slightly condescendingly.

"I am very well aware. It is none of your business, you would do well to remember not to say a word until Sesshomaru announces it, but yes, I will tell him, when time allows." She spoke bitterly. She hated the fact that he knew who and what she was. She didn't want anyone to know. Hell she didn't want to know.

"Let us return. Your younger son wishes to speak with you. I also don't want to leave them for too long. Who knows when Asuna will strike next." Kagome stated as she lowered her barrier and started back to the group.

-TBaM-

"You wish to speak to me, pup?" Touga stated once both he and Kagome returned to camp.

Kagome quickly took note of those present and those that were not present. A scowl forming on her brow. She would have to speak to Sesshomaru once he returned.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you, but not here. In private." InuYasha bit out, making it obvious that he hadn't noticed that his mate was missing, a long with his brother. It just showed that he had a one track mind.

"Come with me then." Touga turned, walking back out of camp, going to the spot that Kagome and he had spoken. He didn't want to be too far from the little onna. He would protect, even if it cost him his life once again.

InuYasha couldn't wait to talk to his father. He hoped that the old man could help. He really needed to rescind his mating. He really needed Kagome. He hadn't rutted with Kikyou since she returned, wanting her. She had gotten so much stronger, her powers and strength were intoxicating, she was even more beautiful now. He was sure that once he pupped her, that she would give him such strong pups.

"What is it that you so needed to talk to me about?" Touga asked, looking his son in the eyes, not liking what he was seeing, feeling or smelling.

"I need to know how to rescind a mating?" InuYasha asked most eager to know.

"Why would you need to know that?" Touga had a feeling that is what his pup wanted to know.

"I don't want to be mated to Kikyou, anymore. She isn't the best mate. I thought that I loved her, but I don't. I kind of rushed into mating her." InuYasha stated bashfully and ashamedly. He knew he couldn't tell him why he wanted out of the mating.

"Why are you asking me and not your Alpha?"

"I was hoping that you would know, since you rescinded you mating to Sesshomaru's mother to mate with mine and I doubt that Sesshomaru would know." InuYasha stated truthfully, he knew that he couldn't outright lie to his father, as he would smell it.

"I never rescinded my mating from, InuKimi."

"What do mean? You mated my mother."

"No. I did not. I rutted with her. What she thought was a mating was just rutting."

"Bu… But, you died protect us." InuYasha was so stunned he didn't know what to think or feel.

"There are two ways to rescind a mating. One: a mate must die. Two: one may rescind when both parties agree to the disillusion of the mating. InuKimi did not know of my infidelity, until after you were conceived. I had asked, she refused. InuKimi also found out that your mother was betrothed to another. Takemaru. Needless to say, that all ended badly. I died saving you and your mother, taking Takemaru with me."

InuYasha didn't know what to think. Everything he thought he had known was a lie. His mother told him that she was mated to his father.

"Is there anything else you need to know or want to know?" Touga asked, seeing the devastated look on his sons face.

"What?" InuYasha muttered. He was stunned speechless. He didn't know what to think or say.

"Let us return. I will here if you need to talk." Touga said, his voice quiet, knowing that his son needed time to think.

-TBaM-

Kagome watched as Touga lead a quiet and subdued InuYasha back to camp. InuYasha going over to the fire that Sango and Miroku were tending and sat down staring into the flames.

"Everything alright?" Kagome asked Touga.

"Just some hard truths. He'll be fine."

"If you say so." Kagome didn't care one way or another, she was just curious. Not long after there return, she watched as Sesshomaru returned to camp clean and looking more refreshed. She was surprised when he stopped next to his brother dropping a bundle of clothing at his feet, before turning his back to his brother and walking towards her to sit.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked in barely above a whisper.

"Someone followed me. I gave her a lesson, she will not soon forget."

They watched as InuYasha slowly came out of his stupor and looked at the bundle Sesshomaru dropped, realizing that they were Kikyou's clothes, his eyes snapped up to his brother.

Smirking Sesshomaru tapped his nose, telling his brother to use his nose and his questions would be answered.

They all watched as InuYasha scrambled to his feet rushing off into the forest towards the hot springs where Sesshomaru had left his mate.

"What did you do?"

Smirking Sesshomaru whispered to her what he had done to wench. Kagome covered her mouth she didn't know if she should gag, laugh or cringe. Just the images of what Sesshomaru was giving her was making it hard for her to keep her composure. She was thankful that no one else had heard what he said. She didn't want the young to hear or even picture what was described.

-TBaM-

Kikyou was fuming. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life, in any of her three lives. She had never been turned down by a male before. To think that he not only turned her down but took her clothes as well.

"He will pay for what he did to me." Kikyou vowed. She couldn't go back to camp without her clothes. She was left with no choice but to wait until InuYasha showed up. So she decided to climb into onsen to wash the dirt and grime from her and to think and plot against the Western Lord and her copy. She was sure the girl had something to do with her being rejected.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear InuYasha rush into the springs until he called her name. Deciding to put her plan into action.

"Oh Inu." She simpered. "It was awful." Kikyou cried, fake tears falling from her brown eyes. "He… he made me take my clothes off. He… he was going to… oh Inu, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. He… he said… that…" She swallowed the bile at having to say her name. "Kagome… told him to… and to prove it… that he… had to bring my clothes to you..." she faked her tears and cries of helplessness. She smirked internally as she watched InuYasha's face morph into hatred towards those that harmed his mate.

Even though he didn't want to be mated to her. She was still his mate. He had a hard time believing Kagome would do something so vile to another, but then again she was so different than she used to be. As far as his brother was concerned he was surprised he would do something so honorless and out of character for the mighty lord.

It was bad enough that Sesshomaru was after Kagome and now this. Did Sesshomaru both females for himself. Well that wouldn't do. He could have Kikyou as along as he got Kagome.

"Inu… please… you must protect my honor and yours. They have to pay for what they did to me… to us… They have taken everything away from us." Kikyou watched in satisfaction as InuYasha's eyes started to bleed red. She knew, she would be able to get rid of that girl one way or another and pay the Western Lord back for what he did to her. No one plays games with Kikyou.

AN: _**Until Next Time...**_

Nina: I am glad that you are enjoying the story :)

ladyfire666: yeah, I was watching Doctor Who and they came on so… yeah they make great minions….

Diva: things are going to start to get interesting… InuYasha still thinks and believes that Kagome still loves him deep down… since the question comes up a lot I will add something in the story to clear things up… in a way I feel bad for InuYasha for what I am going to put him through… yes the relationship will come out soon… yeah things are going to get very interesting on all fronts…

Mimi: I saw them and just had to bring them in… they are perfect for what I have planned… I can't use the weeping angels the same way as the Doctor – I don't want her teleported in time… that would be a disaster… Sorry but InuKimi has has other things on her mind…

D.Q. 17: no one has ever said that InuYasha was smart… and his infertility will be brought up very shortly…

Guest – 1: Saturday is my hope…

animefan: lol

Guest – 2: just remember I am modifying the angels and the silence…. I need to fit them in my story properly…

Guest – 3: Kikyou is going to be pissing a lot of people off very soon….

Guest – Cindy: not yet.. I will make sure my readers see that part…Kohaku already knows about Kikyou… he was there… poor kid he probably saw a lot more than he wanted too...

Guest – 5: thank you :) I am so glad that you are enjoying the story...


	31. Chapter 31

AN: there will be much switching back and forth in this chapter so please be patient and understand that I won't put breaks in unless it is going to the separate parties involved. You will understand as you read… sorry it took me so long to post, but writing this chapter was tricky and I spent the last 5 days making sure everything went according to plan…

Chapter 31

InuYasha snarled at the thought that his brother and the woman he wanted, had hurt his mate and him in such a way. They would pay. Especially his brother. He would not allow his brother to make a mistress out of his mate. He may not want her, but Kikyou was still a good person.

"Get dressed, mate. It's time we returned and I claim what is rightfully mine." InuYasha said, thinking of how he was going to claim Kagome at last.

InuYasha didn't see the smirk on Kikyou's face. She would get to see her pathetic mate destroy her equally pathetic copy or better yet get himself killed so that she would be free of the male and then since Sesshomaru nor Touga were mated by law one of them would have to claim her as their mate.

It didn't take Kikyou long to dress and the two headed back to camp, no words were spoken as InuYasha lead them back. His mind going over everything that Kikyou had told him, what his father had said to him about his own mother, what Kagome had showed him, the humiliation, the treatment that Kagome was giving him and his friends, her constant rejection of him, along with everything else in his mind, was making him feel like he was going to explode.

InuYasha didn't know what was wrong with him, he felt something inside of himself crack. Knew feelings and emotions seeped into his mind. The last time he felt something similar to this, was when he was a hanyou and he had lost control of his youkai blood, but this also felt different. Clamping down on his anger, about what was done to Kikyou, he felt a bit better. More in control of himself.

He would have to ask Sesshomaru or his father if they knew what was going on with him. He knew youkai didn't get sick. After he had taken care of business, of course.

It didn't take long for him storm into the clearing that the others were waiting for their return, with Kikyou in tow.

"I see you have found your wayward mate." Sesshomaru stated, blandly. InuYasha looked towards his brother, a growl escaping him. He watched as his brother stood. "Calm yourself, InuYasha."

"No! Why would you do that to my mate. How could you try to rape her!" InuYasha bellowed. He watched as the others all stood. He watched as Kagome motioned everyone to move back slowly. He watched as she placed barriers around everyone except for him, Kikyou, Sesshomaru, his father and herself.

"She came to me, little brother. She attempted to seduce me into taking her as a mistress. I would not touch her, even if she was the last female on the planet."

"You lie, you son of a bitch!" InuYasha screamed.

"Sit." Kagome said quietly. "He speaks true, InuYasha. When I was being held within Naraku's compound she would come."

"No! Kikyou wouldn't do that! She wanted to destroy him." Red started bleeding into InuYasha's gold eyes.

"She had done far worse, InuYasha."

"No." InuYasha denied, was the last hundred years all a lie.

"What this one's intended speaks is true. All you have to do, InuYasha is look and you will see the truth, for yourself.

"No, she didn't, try to destroy Naraku." Came the voice of a male that hadn't spoken of what he knew, but it appeared that now was the time. InuYasha needed to know the truth. "You know that I was a prisoner of Naraku's." InuYasha cut his reddening eyes towards Kohaku, standing once he was released from the spell. "I had been there along time. Kikyou would come. I was there in the same room when she bedded Naraku and plotted against everyone. I couldn't even turn my eyes away as Naraku ordered me watch. They plotted against all of you. They plotted on how to get rid of Kagome~sama. It was Kikyou that suggested that he take Kagome~sama away and kill her, so that she could take Kagome~sama's soul. It was also Kikyou that suggest to offer the easy way out. Though she didn't know what the Kami were planning. She..."

"Liars!" Kikyou screamed, fake tears pouring down her red face. She needed him to destroy her copy. "Don't you see, InuYasha. They all hate me. You're brother lies to you so that he can have both my copy and myself for himself. Can't you see the lust in his eyes for me." Kikyou whispered the last part as she watched as InuYasha bowed his head.

He didn't know what to make of everything. Was his entire life a lie. Was everything he had ever done for nothing. Did Kagome ever really love him, did Kikyou, did his mother. All the lies, all the pain that was caused, all the people that were hurt.

Images of Kagome and her family flooded his mind. The only people to have ever truly cared about him. Kagome's mother: always loving and caring, her gentle words and love for him given so freely, even to one such as him. Souta: Kagome's younger brother, he had looked up to him with such adoration and worship. Kagome's grandfather: senile as he was still cared about him, died because of the pain and betrayal he had committed against Kagome. Images of Kagome's torment at the hands of Naraku flooded his mind. Her desperate pleas for him to help her, to rescue her.

She had loved him and he did nothing, but cause her pain and suffering. What she went through, no one should have had to go through. Her pure heart and soul, so full of love and he didn't know how to handle it. He had just handed her over to their enemy. It was all his fault. Everything was his fault and now she was his brother's intended.

There was an audible snap that came from InuYasha, right before he threw his head back and he screamed for all he was worth, his fangs grew in length as well as his claws. Power exploded from his body, untamed, uncontrollable.

Kagome stood and watched InuYasha absorbed all the painful truths. When she heard the snap her eyes widened, she knew what was happening as a powerful blast of youki surged from InuYasha's bowed form just before he threw his head back letting out a scream of such pain.

Kagome watched mesmerized as InuYasha's face elongated to form a muzzle and fur started to sprout all over his body, which was growing and changing rapidly.

"Kirara, Ah-Un get everyone out here!" Kagome yelled placing a barrier around herself to protect her body from flying debris, not taking her eyes off of InuYasha as his powers swirled an angry red around him.

Running to get out of the way, Kagome watched helplessly as InuYasha transformed for the first time into a very large dog, similar in appearance to Sesshomaru, though smaller and without the crescent moon on his brow or the extra pelt around his shoulders.

She had to admit that he made a beautiful beast. His jagged markings stood out in stark contrast to his white fur. She watched as Sesshomaru also transformed to subdue his brother.

She quickly looked around watching as everyone scattered away from where a battle was about to take place.

She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist pulling her out of the way of InuYasha's lunge.

"Make sure everyone is safely away!" Kagome yelled in her soft tones at Touga as he placed her on her feet. She wouldn't leave until the battle was over. She noted Touga's nod as he went to do her bidding.

She raised her arm encased within a barrier in time to block a strike from Kikyou claws.

"You Bitch!" Kikyou bellowed. "I will end you!"

"Don't do this Kikyou." Kagome ground out. She didn't want to have to fight, but she would if she had to.

"You ruined everything!" Kikyou screamed as she took another swipe at Kagome and was deflected.

"No Kikyou, that was all you." Kagome stated calmly.

"I will kill you. You should have been dead long ago." Kikyou bellowed as she tried to kick Kagome in the stomach and missed as Kagome moved out of the way, making Kikyou stumble. Kagome took the opportunity to backhand Kikyou away from her and away from the fighting brothers as much as possible, as she herself dodged giant paws and flying debris.

-TBaM-

Sesshomaru watched as InuYasha transformed for the first time. He hoped that Kagome was away from the danger, that his brother now posed. Even in beast form he would not, could harm his intended, as his beast also wanted the small miko.

He met InuYasha's lunge with one of his own. Both males standing on their hind legs, large paws with even longer claws digging into each other, jaws snapping, growls and snarls rang in the afternoon air, as each of the brothers tried to gain the upper hand.

Parting the brothers circled one another, knocking trees out of there way as though they were twigs. InuYasha lunged at his brother again only to be slapped away by Sesshomaru's larger paw raking across InuYasha's face, just missing his blood red eye, drawing blood from ear to nose.

Hearing a scream that he knew belonged to his mate, the beast within Sesshomaru wanted to rip the offender apart. Searching for his mate, he saw her fighting the inu-female though he noticed that one of her arms hung limply by her side and she was kneeling, clutching the damaged appendage.

He didn't see his brother get to his feet and shake his head and lunge again. It wasn't until he felt his brother sink his fangs into his shoulder that he brought his attention back to his own fight.

-TBaM-

Kagome really didn't want to have to fight Kikyou. She knew that Kikyou was weaker than herself and the fight would be pointless. So she did the only thing that came to mind and that was to wear the female down.

She was doing fine until suddenly all she saw was white fur and flying debris, she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder as a flying rock the size of soccer ball collided with her, causing her to scream at the sudden impact, dropping her to her knees to clutch at the injury.

She heard Kikyou's ecstatic laughter, looking up she saw Kikyou standing over her with a malicious grin on her face. "I will have to thank my _mate_." She sneered the title of her male. "For his aid in your final defeat, you pathetic excuse of woman. You couldn't please a being like Sesshomaru. What he sees in you is beyond me. He needs a female with experience in the pleasures of the flesh." Kikyou spat as she tried to kick Kagome in the head, only to have her foot grabbed and twisted painfully, flipping her so that she was now face down in the dirt, with Kagome standing over her with a glowing sword at her neck.

"Move and I swear to all that is holy, I will end you." Kagome growled out, her eyes glowing a violent violet, as her powers swirled around her, angry and wanting to end the vile creature. Her left arm hanging limply at her side as blood slowly dripped down her fingers tips.

"We have had enough of you and your foul presence. I should end you, but I will not. Just know that your life is mine to do with as I see fit. Behold the damage you have caused to the one male that had truly cared for you. Look Kikyou and see the damage you caused to one of such a good heart.

"He means nothing to me!" "Kikyou screeched. "I didn't want to mate him. I hate youkai! I wasn't meant to be one! I was a miko of great power! Naraku was supposed to kill you so that I could have my soul back and with it my body!"

"Pray Kikyou, that Lord Sesshomaru does not kill his brother, because of your foolish desires."

"I hope that he does kill him! I would be free and by law, Sesshomaru would have to mate with me!"

"You are wrong, Kikyou." Touga stated, his deep voice cutting in. He had returned to make sure that Kagome was safe. It was part of his duty to see her safe.

"How so?" Kikyou glared at her father-in-law. "What are you the one that would mate me, if my pathetic mate dies?"

"No. According to youkai custom, we would find you an appropriate mate and seeing how your status is that of an omega, you would be lucky if the lowest foot soldier would claim you."

"You lie." Kikyou tried to argue, but the look in Touga's eyes told her that he was speaking the truth.

"Am I. What is it exactly that you hope to gain from all of this?" Touga demanded.

"I want that bitch dead. I want my soul back. I want my life back. If I can't have those then I want Sesshomaru and I want him to kill the bitch."

"Why do you hate her so much? You were given many gifts, that others have never been offered."

-TBaM-

Sesshomaru managed to dislodge InuYasha with a bite through his ear, tearing it. Rounding on InuYasha he grabbed him by the throat forcing the untrained beast to the ground, digging his own fangs deep into his brothers throat.

Sesshomaru wanted to kill the insolent pup, but his logical side was demanding submission, knowing his brother needed to face the hard truths of his life and he was needed in the battles to come. They would need to train him now that he was able to transform, he could not risk InuYasha harming innocent lives.

Using his own youki to force InuYasha to submit, they both transformed back into their humanoid forms. Sesshomaru stood over his brother, he noted the slow trickle of blood flowing from his ear and the gashes across his face, along with the blood flowing a bit faster from the injuries to his throat. Sesshomaru knew that his own shoulder was bleeding, but he ignored the pain and the feeling of his own blood flowing down his body, it was not his first injury and would most certainly not be his last.

"You will train, to gain control over your emotions. Now that you are able to transform, this one will not allow you to roam free, until such control is established. If necessary we will find a means of sealing your youki. Refusal is not an option. Is that understood." Sesshomaru ordered, his face set in stone, his tone serious and deadly. He would not allow anyone who couldn't control themselves to run free in his domain.

InuYasha knew he was beat and he knew that he would need help, so he did the smart thing for a change and bared his neck and bowed his head to his brother. He hated it, but he gave his brother the respect he deserved not only for defeating him, but his willingness to help him.

Everything he went through, everything he had done, was for nothing. At this moment he hated himself more than Kagome ever could. He still wanted to mate her. He wanted to make up for all the shit he put her through. He wanted to be the one to make her happy. He would have to find away to get into her good graces.

Both males turned in the direction of the females and their father, hearing Kikyou yelling.

"I want that bitch dead. I want my soul back. I want my life back. If I can't have those then I want Sesshomaru and I want him to kill the bitch." Kikyou yelled.

"Why do you hate her so much? You were given many gifts, that others have never been offered." Touga stated, he really wanted to know why his youngest sons mate, hated the miko. He was also concerned about the little miko. She had taken a hard hit and having a human body, a hit such as she took, could have caused permanent damage.

"She is a selfish bitch, that stole my soul and refuses to give it back, leaving me stuck as a disgusting youkai. She should have died at Naraku's hands."

"Bind and gag her" Sesshomaru's cold voice ordered. "You can not be trusted. This one will not take chances with his pack or realm. You will be placed under guard, until such time as this one deems otherwise. You will know your place. You do not speak unless spoken to, to do otherwise will guarantee your punishment."

Kagome quickly tied Kikyou's hands behind her back with her reiki produced rope, she wasn't going to take a chance of Kikyou breaking regular rope, handing the other end of the rope to Touga, quickly saying the incantation she muted Kikyou once again.

Kagome turned towards wanting to tend to Sesshomaru injuries, but before she could he flared his powers Sesshomaru recalling the pack back to them, he was not concerned with the monk or slayer as they would be able to feel his powers. They had showed that they were at least adept at that long ago.

While they waited, Sesshomaru turned his attention fully onto his miko, seeing and smelling her blood dripping from her, took everything in him not to lose control. Walking to her, he gently pulled the fabric back enough for him to peer at her shoulder. He didn't state that she was injured as it was plain to see, though he wanted to see the extent of the injury, with his own eyes.

"It won't take long to heal, most of the damage is already healed. I just need to wash." Kagome stated softly.

Sesshomaru 'hn'd', his response seeing the nasty, jagged gash, surrounded by deep bruising, as well as getting another glimpse of not only her beautiful markings, but her oh so delectable neck and shoulder. His eyes flashed briefly, as his fangs itched with the want, to sink his fangs into her. He prayed that the courtship would be quick, so that he could claim his miko.

"Come, we will wash our injuries while we await the packs return." Sesshomaru stated stiffly. He was having a difficult time with his beast. He wanted to tend her wound and bury his nose into her neck and possibly steel another kiss.

Kagome wanted to argue with him, but looking into his slightly red rimmed molten golden eyes, told her it would not be wise at this moment, besides she really did want to wash the blood away before they reached the palace, the last thing she needed was for youkai to smell blood on her and thinking she was weak.

With a nod, the two silently left the others and went to the spring nearby to clean their injuries, leaving Touga to watch over things until they returned. Not a word was spoken from either InuYasha or Kikyou, but then again Kikyou couldn't speak until Kagome decided to release her from both the gag and the bindings. So she just sat on the ground quietly fuming and plotting her revenge. She would have what she deserved and her copy would be dead. She cursed Naraku for not doing what they had planned and allowed the girl to live and to destroy him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the return of the rest of the group. She noted that there were also some guards with them. Her eyes widened when she saw one of the guards was in fact one of her lovers. _Maybe he would help me._ Was the thought that ran across her mind briefly until she saw Touga handing her rope to a female guard.

AN: _Till Next Time…_ _Things will get a little steamy…_

Keotaka1: I tried to send you a message, but I can't so I will have to do it this way… Kikyou is setting things in motion. She does have her uses and she still has lots more planned… oops I shouldn't have said that…

Truce: if you read chapter 30 you would know it was Kikyou… Everyone will know about the courtship in chapter 31… I will try to update every Saturday…

Mimi Reza: thank you :) I am glad that you are enjoying the story :) … I will have to try to the tea and honey… thank you :) … No Touga can't make another fang to subdue InuYasha… He is full youkai and needs to learn control, like any other youkai… I know you want me to get rid of Kikyou – so do a lot of others, but she is still needed – though she does bring a certain comic relief with her actions and words…

sessho: Sorry but both InuYasha and Kikyou are needed… they are actually helping the story to move along nicely :)

Guest – 1: your questions should be answered within this chapter – but if you remember the anime – in InuYasha's eyes Kikyou would never lie to him and she was the one that was the more dominate in their relationship… she called he jumped. In this chapter InuYasha learns some very hard truths and too many at once… I kind of feel bad for him….

Guest – Cindy: thank you :) … this chapter should make you happy then :) … ah the sword - that should be coming soon…

D.Q. 17: yes it was priceless… I loved it – Sesshomaru can be funny sometimes :) … yeah I kind of feel bad for him as well – too many truths at once – ouch… So VERY VERY true… too many truths too fast for his brain to process will snap…

Diva: I hope this chapter put a smile on your face… :) Sesshomaru wouldn't take Kikyou even if she could have pups… She is just way too foul… Besides Sesshomaru isn't going to give Kagome up...

Guest – 3: thank you :) I am so glad that you are enjoying the story… still loads more to come :)

Tai: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and it gave you what you wanted :) Touga also needs a reality check – as you will find out… that should be very interesting indeed – the new enemies are going to be a force to be reckoned with…

Kitten: I am glad that you find my story worthy of reading… Kagome may be powerful, but she isn't a Kami… she has spent 50 years training hard so that she wouldn't become a victim again. She still has a lot to learn… I am glad that you approve of the plot and are enjoying the story…


	32. Chapter 32

AN: this chapter starts off where the last one ended… though I must warn that it is quite steamy to begin with.

I apologize for not sending in so long… I had been extremely sick and my muse went on vacation… I have not abandoned this story… I do plan on finishing it. So I ask you to please be patient with me until I can get back into the swing of things.

On another note: for anyone that receives reviews from me won't be getting them anymore… while I was down… I had done a lot of reading and reviewing… I was told point blank that I am a bully and that I am mean… not things that I am used to hearing… some people don't like my frank reviews… and have told me that if I review I will be reported for bullying… (this has been another reason why I have had a hard time writing.)

This chapter is a little shorter than normal as I wanted to finally get something out to all of you. I hope you enjoy it.

Revised – due to forgotten bits….

Chapter 32

Kagome was very thankful to her homes sports bra's and that she decided to wear one. She was still uncomfortable about her markings, but Sesshomaru had seen them many times before and has seen her while bathing. That thought alone caused her to blush. She realized that he was the first male in over fifty years that was able to make her blush. She wanted to groan as she gingerly removed her top. She was surprised when she felt Sesshomaru's hands helping her, causing her to blush an even brighter red.

Sesshomaru seeing the blush rise on his chosen female smirked. "No need to be shy, Kagome. I have seen you in far less. This just allows me to see the extent of the of damage done to you, as well as assisting you as is my right as your intended." Sesshomaru stated his voice slightly lower than his normal, giving it a seductive quality. He watched as bumps raised on her flesh, knowing what he did to her along with the hint of her arousal.

Turning her around to face him, he was able to see the injury better and growled at the sight of it. "Sit and I will tend to it."

"Wha.. Sesshomaru, I can heal it on my own." Kagome said, her ire rising at the insult.

"I am aware. It was not meant as an insult. As your intended it is my duty to make sure you are whole and healthy."

"Fine. Besides, I am curious as to how you are going to heal me." Kagome said as she sat on the ground.

Smirking Sesshomaru knelt in front of her, trying to ignore his beast, he removed the strap that went over her shoulder, as he slowly brought his mouth to her injured left shoulder and gently licked the wound, making sure his saliva entered the wound. It was not widely known, but his saliva in humanoid form could heal and that when in beast form that same saliva turned toxic.

Almost immediately after hearing her gasp at the contact of his tongue, did he smell her arousal increase. He couldn't help himself when he started to growl in approval. He could hear her heart rate increase and her breathing become quicker and more ragged, as she started to pant lightly.

Kagome was having a very hard time controlling herself. She didn't think that he would be using his mouth to tend to her, but by all that was her, she couldn't bring herself to stop him. It was incredible. The feel of his tongue and hot breath against her skin, was doing pleasurable things to her.

"Sess...Sesshomaru." She said breathlessly. She knew she was aroused, but now wasn't the time. She needed to clean her clothes and to make sure that his wounds were looked after. They needed to get back, before they sent someone to find them and this was not a position that she wanted to be found in.

Sesshomaru pulled away from Kagome, only to look into her lust filled eyes, knowing that his own eyes reflected the same.

"Your turn." Kagome stated, she needed to get herself back in control.

"Do you intend to lick my wounds as well." Sesshomaru teased, knowing that she wouldn't, but wanted to see her reaction.

"Maybe." Was her reply. The mischief playing in her beautiful blue eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his member twitched. It had grown hard at the first hint of her arousal and now with her teasing it made it even harder.

He was thrown from his thoughts when he felt her hands removing his armor. Quickly helping her to disrobe him, leaving his upper body bare for her inspection.

Kagome could see the damage done by InuYasha's claws and fangs. She quickly changed her mind about how she was going to heal him. Smirking, she drew her healing powers to her tongue and slowly applied it to one of his wounds on his chest.

His sudden inhale told her, that she was effecting him in the same manner that he had effected her. His growl grew louder and she noted his heart rate and breathing were becoming slightly labored. If she looked up into his eyes, she would see his eyes almost completely red.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe how good her soft tongue felt on his heated skin. He could feel that she was using her healing powers through her tongue. His hands rose of their own accord to rest on her upper arms. If he didn't stop this soon he would take her here and now.

When the sensations grew to the point of making him almost feral and in a move to quick to see he had her on her back, licking and nuzzling her neck, her small hands now rested on his shoulders.

Fighting the beast within, Sesshomaru barely had a grasp of control. "Kagome, if we continue in this manner, I will take you here and now." He stated as he licked, sucked and nibbled on her neck.

Kagome could feel exactly how aroused Sesshomaru was as it was pressed against her core, sending delicious feelings through her. She was having a hard time fighting the urge to thrust her hips into him. She could honestly say that no male has ever made her feel this way before. She was glad that it was Sesshomaru and he wouldn't force her into anything. So gaining control, as much as she could in the position that they were in.

"We should stop. We need to get back. I don't trust InuYasha or Kikyou to not try something stupid." Kagome said as she sent her healing powers into the remaining wounds that they both had still had.

Lifting his head enough to look at her, he sighed inaudibly before lowering his lips to hers, giving her a passion filled kiss, he thrust his hips against her once, before removing himself from her body and helping her rise. He didn't miss the groan she released and had to agree. He didn't want to remove himself from his position atop of her.

Quickly they cleaned themselves of blood before inspecting their clothes. Kagome just shook her top ridding it of the blood and thankful that they were enchanted. Unfortunately Sesshomaru didn't seem to have the same enchantments.

Not minding the blood he dressed and placing his armor back on. "I will have to enchant some of your clothes. It is unsightly to see you in blood covered clothing."

"Come, the others have returned. I would also like to return to the palace. There is much to be done, before we leave once again."

Sighing despondently she followed in his wake, both wishing that they had more time to spend alone and neither looking forward to dealing with the problems they now faced with InuYasha, Kikyou and with Touga's return.

-TBaM-

Touga and the guards watched as Sesshomaru and Kagome left without a backward glance. The two guards watched on with wide eyes. Turning back to the tall white haired Inu that they knew from growing up around Sesshomaru, they didn't know what to say, so they both glanced at each other before turning their attentions back to the former Lord of the Lands.

"My Lord." The male voiced, as his female partner was still holding the rope, that was thrust into her hands. He was confused. The female that was tied was a lover of his, but not out of choice. She had forced him into being a lover, by stating that if he did not comply, that she would tell everyone that he forced himself upon her and that if he didn't keep her satisfied, she would also state that he had blackmailed her into the affair. She had promised him pain and dishonor if he didn't do what she wanted. Perhaps now he would be free of her, he knew that she was mated after all and her mate was also within the clearing, though he looked solemn, depressed even.

Touga held his hand up commanding silence. "InuYasha, in light of all you have learned and have done this day and what Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome has stated, do you feel you will be able to control the beast within, without harm to others?" Touga inquired. He needed to know if his son was still a danger to himself and to others. He would really hate to have to put down his own pup without getting to know him.

"Sesshomaru said that he was willing to help me. I want to try." InuYasha said without looking up, he was still overwhelmed with everything that had happened that day, all that he had learned. He wanted to cry, he wanted to rage, he wanted to run away and hide, but one can't hide from the truth. His entire life had been a lie, all except for Kagome and Sango and Miroku. They were his only true friends. They never lied to him or betrayed him. He would have to find a way to make it up to them.

"I will speak to him about taking over your training, as I am sure he will have much to do. I will teach you control of not only your beast, but you will learn proper behavior. I will also be teaching you how to read and write, as I am sure you do not have those skills. You and I will be spending a lot of time together. I will also be preparing you for your the rescinding of your mating." Touga stated as he watched his pup nod his head in agreement.

Kikyou was pissed. He wouldn't rescind their mating she would stop it. She stomped her foot in an attempt to gain their attentions. InuYasha never lifted his head though his father looked at her with a look that told her to be silent. She glared at the male. All her careful scheming was going to come crashing down around her. She couldn't allow that.

"You have something to say Wench? What is it? Miko got your tongue." Touga stated with an evil glint in his eyes. "You will still yourself, lest I force you to. Do you not know the proper way of a female. I may have been dead for over two hundred years, but I am sure it hasn't really changed all that much or do you need to be taught as well." His voice turned hard and cold.

Kikyou continued to glare at her father-in-law and her mate, wanting at least for the pathetic male to say that he still wanted to be her mate. Without him her plans would be ruined. She needed to be mated to a male in power.

She turned to her lover hoping that she could get him to undo the binds holding her, but he wouldn't even look at her.

"What is your name?" Touga asked as he turned his attention to the male guard.

"Hiro, my Lord."

"You will be in charge of handling InuYasha, until such time as Lord Sesshomaru deems otherwise."

"Your name?" He asked the female.

"Saya, my Lord."

"You are to guard Kikyou, until Lord Sesshomaru has time to deal with her."

Touga turned once again to Kikyou with a scowl present on his face. "Consider yourself lucky to still be breathing, as your crimes against Lady Kagome and the West are punishable by death." Touga watched with an evil glint in his eyes as Kikyou's eyes widened.

Everyone stood in mute silence as Touga issued orders to the guards. "Slayer, you will tend to InuYasha's injuries, Monk assist her."

"Yes, my Lord." Both Sango and Miroku said as one as they rushed to InuYasha's side and started to clean and wrap his injuries. It would take several hours for his own body to heal the deep lacerations he had sustained, along with the poison from Sesshomaru's beast.

It wasn't long after that the Sesshomaru and Kagome returned to camp. Touga smirked as he caught the slight scent of both of their arousal's that still clung to them, he knew how Sesshomaru would heal the little miko's injuries. Before he could comment on it he watched as InuYasha stood, walking slowly towards both Kagome and Sesshomaru and kneeling down with his head bowed and neck bared in utter submission.

"I want to apologize for my behavior. I don't expect either of you to forgive me. I just want you both to know that I will try harder to be better. I don't want to hurt you or anyone again. I am also grateful that you Lord Sesshomaru are willing to help me gain control of myself."

"Rise InuYasha." Sesshomaru stated in an apathetic tone. He waited until his brother was standing to continue. "As you are aware you are omega of the pack and as such you are not to be alone outside of your rooms. You are not allowed to be alone with Lady Kagome. You will be spending much of your time training and learning. I would kill you where you stand, but you are needed in the upcoming battles. If you show any disrespect towards any above your station you will be punished harshly, you have gone for far too long without the proper teachings."

"Thank you. I know I have no right to ask, but may I have separate rooms from Kikyou. I want my mating rescinded. I can't trust her after everything I have learned today." InuYasha asked, with his head bowed. He knew he didn't have a right to ask for anything at this point. He hasn't given up on wanting Kagome back, but he would need time to learn and this would give him what he needed. He would prove to Kagome that he could be a good mate.

"Granted." Looking around the group Sesshomaru took notice that everyone was waiting. He watched as both of the kits rushed to Kagome hugging her, along with sniffing her to make sure she was unharmed. Kagome's giggling could be heard as the small female tickled the miko's neck.

Sesshomaru also noted that Rin was making her way towards them with her family. While Jaken and Saito watched from Ah-Un's place.

Jaken looked on with worry in his eyes at seeing his lords clothing torn and bloodied.

Saito watched as the kits embraced the little miko. He had missed all their talks. He hoped that he would be able to continue with his training with the little miko. She was very patient with him. He was also very glad that the foul inu female was now gagged and tied in the hands of one of his lords guards.

Everyone was broken from their thoughts or examinations by Sesshomaru's next words. "We leave. I wish to be at the palace before the sun sets." He stated as he turned with Kagome at his side she had handed the small kit to the elder walking in the direction of the Western Citadel as the others all fell into step with InuYasha and Kikyou accompanied by their guards at the rear of the procession. As it was, it was going to be a very long night for him.

They had been walking for close to an hour when the palace gates came into sight. Those with youkai hearing and eye sight could make out the shouts and sights that the Lord has returned and the scurrying of guards and servants alike.

Upon entering the palace grounds Sesshomaru noticed that his mother had arrived and with her was a female inu with blonde hair. He dismissed them in favor of his head servant he had orders to issue before entering and dealing with his mother. _This really was going to be a very very long day._

"Aki." Sesshomaru called. It didn't take long for the female to come to his side and bow deeply to her lord. "Send for Nao and have him report to my study. Also have Akahana and Amadeus report as well. Have Rin's room prepared as well as the ones to either side for her family. Have three rooms setup near the guards for my brother and his companions as well as additional guards posted for InuYasha and the female inu." He really didn't want to say her name, she wasn't worthy of such. "Also have rooms set for my father. As well as have the room next to this One's readied. When finished come see me."

"My Lord?" Aki paled considerably. She didn't know how to tell her lord that his Lady Mother, had put a female in that room.

"That will not be necessary." A female voice stated.

"Mother." Sesshomaru demanded.

AN: Until Next Time… I want to say a huge thank you to all of you that have written to me in your reviews and PM's… there were so many I don't have the time right now the write a reply to all of you. But you all know who you are and I thank you for your concern… I am feeling better and my muse has finally returned from her vacation… I have so much planned it seems a bit overwhelming, but I will get there… I will not give up on this story… I want to see it finished… so thank you again everyone...


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: STOP! go back to chapter 32 I have revised it as I had forgotten a few bits…. And changed some others… it felt incomplete...**

AN: I want to thank all of you for your support and I will not give up my story. I want to see it finished just as much as you do. I still have a long ways to go. You are all great and I thank you all for everything.

I want to thank Lady Chey you reminded me of some of the people I had forgotten in the last chapter they are in this one…. Thanks again for the reminder and the constructive criticism it does help. Also yes the group is large and will be slimmed down quite a bit.

Chapter 33

"Mother." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Son. I see you have brought filth into your home, once again. I also see that you are once again alive, _Mate_." InuKimi spat, she really didn't understand anything that was going on, but she did know that she didn't like any of it.

"Explain." Sesshomaru demanded bringing his mother's attention back to him.

"The room is already occupied, with your intended mate."

"Remove her." Sesshomaru ordered, not even looking towards the female. He was in no way interested. He already had an intended. Someone that he has been waiting for, for a long time and he was not going to give her up for anyone.

"You will not. Come child, come meet your future mate." Sesshomaru's mother stated as if he were a mere pup and would obey her every word. He watched as the blonde female scurried forward to bow demurely to her lord and future mate.

"Mother, we will not discuss this here. Aki, remove the female my mother misplaced and place her in a guest room in the East Wing." Sesshomaru ordered as he walked away making sure Kagome followed, he had something that he needed to give to her.

"You will not. I am still Lady Mother of the West. My order stands." InuKimi bit out. She was not about to let some human filth have the rooms of the intended lady.

Sesshomaru ignored his mother and turned smartly away, expecting his orders to be carried out. He was in no mood for any of this. He just wanted to get to his rooms and change his clothing and perhaps spend a little time with his miko.

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, his mother and father followed behind the couple. Touga with a blank expression on his face. He was not expecting to meet up with his former mate. He was not looking forward to this confrontation. He had thought that he was finally free of the conniving bitch.

The blonde female followed a couple of paces behind InuKimi, as she had not as of yet been properly introduced to her soon to be mate. She had to admit that she had been waiting for this for a long time. Every female had been waiting and to have the Lady Mother hand pick her to be her sons mate and the next Lady of the West, was quite the honor. She couldn't wait to rub it in all of the other female's faces that she was the one that snagged such a prize, though she didn't like the fact that her intended was walking with a disgusting _human_ female, she also took notice that an adolescent kitsune was following behind the human, with an even younger kit in his arms. She wondered why they were following the group, this had nothing to do with them.

She didn't understand why there were so many humans now in the palace, that was now her home, but she was sure that once she was mated, she would then have the power to banish or kill all the disgusting humans now infesting her home, especially that female that thinks that she can be close to her Sesshomaru. She would take great pleasure in killing that one.

-TBaM-

Sesshomaru was livid, though he showed none of his ire. How dare the bitch bring another female into his home and state that she was his intended.

No one was going to stop him from having his miko. He had waited long enough to have what he so desired and these last weeks only made his want of her even more and no one was going to take that away from him.

He would kill anyone that thought that they would come between him and his Kagome.

It was time his mother learned her place, even if he had to defeat her like he had defeated his father.

-TBaM-

Kagome didn't know what to make of the whole thing, but this time she wouldn't step back and let another take what she wanted. She was no longer that naive little girl she once was. She would fight to keep what she wanted and she wanted Sesshomaru.

If she had to fight the blonde female for Sesshomaru she would. She wouldn't kill her, but she would put her in her place. She was no where near her power levels, but she wouldn't under estimate her. It was a valuable lesson: Never under estimate your opponent.

-TBaM-

Shippo didn't know where to go. Sesshomaru didn't say anything about his rooms or the rooms that he had once stayed in, or where Takara was going to be staying. So he decided to follow his mother. He would have to ask, what was going on once they get to where they were going.

He didn't like the idea that there was another female that was going to try to get in the way of his mothers happiness. Didn't she have enough of that, when InuYasha constantly went to Kikyou and now this female was thinking that she was going to take his mother's place. He doubted that Sesshomaru would hurt his mother, but there was nothing to say that the female wouldn't attempt to harm her.

He was older now and a lot stronger, he would protect his mother this time around. No one was going to hurt her again.

-TBaM-

InuKimi was fuming. She had not been this angry since she found out that her mate was having the affair with a disgusting human hime. She was thankful that both Ryukotsusei and Takemaru were both dead and that Touga didn't know of her involvement in that whole mess. Though it was not her plan to kill her mate, she just wanted him injured enough that he couldn't go to the rescue of that damn whore.

She had heard that the hime was arranged to wed the soldier Takemaru, but didn't want to do as she was told by her father. Most nobles had arranged marriages or matings depending on the race, but unlike humans youkai when they mated stayed mated for life. What Touga had done to her, had hurt more than she ever thought possible. Yes, they were arranged and he was also a general in her father's army. It was his strength and power that got her father to arrange the mating, Touga was the most powerful inu to have walked the world, so why wouldn't her father or even her want such power. It also helped that Touga was a magnificent looking male.

Touga was all for the mating. She knew that he didn't love her to begin with, but over time they had grown to love and care for one another or so she thought. They had been mated for a long time before she finally conceived Sesshomaru. It was his birth that had prevented her from having more pups, as his poisons and toxins had leaked from his small claws that destroyed her womb, leaving her barren.

That was the start of her downfall from grace. Becoming barren at the hands of her pup, turned her cold and angry towards him and her son. It got worse as time went on, Touga spent less and less time at home, always away fighting in one war or another. When word reached her ears that he was seen with other females, that hurt, but what drove her over the edge was that he was also seen with various ningen females. The straw that finally broke the once proud and noble female was when word reached her, that her mate not only bedded a ningen, but had pupped her with a half-breed.

She had instilled in her son the hatred for ningen kind. She had started his training as soon as he was old enough to stand. She would beat him until he got the message of how disgusting ningens were and how pathetically weak and simple minded they were.

For five hundred years she worked so that he would kill first and never question his actions. Her son had become the killing perfection, she was so proud of.

When he took in that human child, she knew things were going to change. She tried hard to rid him of the pest, but nothing worked. He had even gone to the underworld to retrieve her. It was no surprise to her when she saw the young slayer boy, had grown and had wed the girl, but she would even more shocked that they were both still alive and well. She knew that humans didn't live nearly as long as youkai. They should both be old or dead by human standards. She didn't know why they still lived.

To her all humans were worthless. They were greedy, smelly, selfish, disgusting creatures. What was it that the males in her life were attracted so much to such vile loathsome creatures. If she had her way all humans would be eradicated from the planet though they breed like roaches.

-TBaM-

Arriving at his study Sesshomaru noted that both kits were still with them. "Kit."

Shippo snapped out of his thoughts. "Um You didn't tell us where to go." Shippo stated holding the little kit close.

"Hn." He had been so distracted with his mother and the unwanted female that he had forgotten about Kagome's kits. "Find Aki and have your old rooms readied for the both of you."

"What about momma?" Shippo had to ask. He was concerned about what could happen. Though the look in the inu's eyes told him all he needed to know. He approached his mother, giving her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and allowing Takara to do the same.

"I'll see you guys in a little while. Behave." Kagome stated shooting Shippo a stern look. She knew that he wanted to cause mischief, after all that is what kits did best.

"Yes momma." Shippo stated as he turned to hunt down Aki.

Kagome had a feeling that things were going to be getting quite messy here very shortly and it would be a good thing to keep the kits out of the way from any that could or would cause harm.

Once everyone had entered his study, which he was grateful was large enough to hold all of them. He held up his hand forestalling his mother from opening her mouth. He had business to tend to before he dealt with his mother and her bet bitch.

He was thankful that it didn't take long before Nao and his guards to appear.

He had directed everyone to sit on the cushions that had been piled in the corner out of the way. He was pleased to note that Kagome chose to sit close to him while his father sat away from his mother and closer to Kagome. His mother and her pet sat near each other the other of him.

"Mi'lord." Nao an old owl youkai that had served Sesshomaru for many years knelt with his head bowed. He had what looked like a portable desk in his arms.

"This One needs you send out missives to the other Cardinal Lords and the minor lords as well. I request a meeting here in the West, trouble has arose and this is to be treated as a war council, as the threat is to all the lands. The scheduled meet will be held the second full moon from this night."

"Of course, Mi'Lord. Right away." Nao turned to leave, but was halted by his lords next words.

"Make note that the former Lord of the West was restored to life and that this one has defeated him as the rightful Lord of the West, witnessed by the Shikon no Miko, Kagome Alpha Female as well as this One's pack and servants."

"Of course, Mi'lord. Anything else, Mi'lord?" The scholar asked, a bit shaky. He knew his lord was powerful, but to finally be able to defeat his sire in combat, proved that his lord was extremely powerful indeed.

"Yes. InuYasha, second son of Lord Touga is now omega for crimes against this One's pack. As well as the pending disillusion of his mating to the inu female Kikyou. Said female will be placed under guard at all times, until such time as she can answer for her crimes."

"Mi'lord?" Nao questioned.

"In addition. With the missives inform the Lords and the council that is One has found a female that is intends to mate."

"I have already had the missive sent." InuKimi declared.

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes towards his mother, letting out a growl that rattled the room, causing scrolls and other small things to fall from there placements.

"You are out of line."Sesshomaru growled. "You had no right."

"I am your mother and still the lady mother of these lands. I have every right to see that my son son mates a proper female, to sire strong pups. She comes from good breeding."

"It matters not. This One has already chosen a mate."

"Then I challenge your intended for the right to be your mate." The until now silent female spoke.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the female, letting out a growl. He was not pleased that his chosen was being challenged.

"I accept your challenge." Kagome spoke in her soft tones. Sesshomaru shot her a look, and Kagome gave him a look as well, stating that she would fight to prove to his people that she was strong and powerful enough to protect what is hers. With a slight nod of his head in acquiesce.

"The challenge will be held once the meeting with the Lords is adjourned." Sesshomaru then turned to the female. "You had better put your affairs in order, Wench. Leave you as well mother. The rest of this meeting doe not concern you."

"My name is Lady Akemi." The female stated, wanting her soon to be mate to at least call her by name. As it turned out he just ignored her. Well she would just have to gain his attention. She had plenty of time before the challenge with the human. She also didn't understand why the human was allowed to stay and she had to leave.

"You cannot order me to leave." InuKimi spat.

"Escort the Lady out, then return." Sesshomaru ordered. He was loosing patients with all of this already and he still had a lot to do before retiring for the night. As it was he doubted that they would have time to eat. He watched with uncaring eyes as his generals escorted his mother and her pet out of his study.

"That went well." Kagome stated dryly. Sesshomaru shot her a look. "What? I knew I was going to be challenged eventually. I'm not worried. She is not nearly strong enough to take me."

"Do not get over confident." Sesshomaru stated. He knew she would win, but inu bitches were tricky.

"I'm not. I just know that she is going to be spending her time trying to woo you." Kagome stated with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Woo me?"

"Yes. She is going to try everything under the sun to try to climb into your bed. Trust me is female thing."

"Are you not concerned that she will succeed."

"No. Actually I'm not. With the look on your face, being totally disgusted with the female and not wanting to even know her name, and knowing that once you have made up your mind it would take something drastic on my part to push you away and I am going to be doing that. I know what betrayal feels like." Kagome stated, her voice trailing off towards the end.

Sesshomaru knew all too well she understood what betrayal felt like and would never do anything would be remotely understood or misunderstood as betrayal. He knew his heart was safe with her. It also surprised him that both his mother and her pet bitch didn't sense the bond between him and Kagome.

His thoughts were interrupted when his two generals returned.

"Sit. We have much to discuss." Sesshomaru ordered.

AN: I was asked about Kagome's back injury and I just wanted to address that question..

Kagome did break her back, it was in the process of healing and when she lunged at Kikyou she tweaked it along with having to hold Kikyou a few inches off the ground to cause her enough pain to make her weak as most of her powers were centered for healing not strenuous work or aggression. Picking up Takara was like picking up Shippo when he was small… he was light enough to be able to be carried on her shoulder so I would guess Takara would weigh about the same or even less since she is younger than Shippo was when they first met. After the issue with Kikyou, Kagome concentrated more on healing her injury...


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Contrary to popular belief I don't hate InuKimi (Sesshomaru's mother)… I needed her this way for story purposes, but that does mean I like her either. You will see what I mean… besides it isn't her you have to worry about...

InuYasha still has a long way to go this is just the start and with every start there will be bumps in the road ahead for the once hanyou.

Chapter 34

His thoughts were interrupted when his two generals returned.

"Sit. We have much to discuss." Sesshomaru ordered. Once the two generals sat on the now vacated cushions, he continued.

"Lady Kagome these are my generals. Amadeus and his mate Akahana. Akahana I want to guard Kagome at all times or have another female guard with her, when you are not able.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I..." Kagome attempted to interrupt, before she was cut off.

"I will not allow you to go unguarded with so many threats. You will need someone to watch your back even while at rest." Sesshomaru stated as he looked as his miko, he was not going to budge on this matter. He would not take any chances… not with his mother or her pet being within his home on top of everything else.

"I won't be able to change your mind will I?" Kagome sent him a glare. She really didn't want or need a babysitter.

"No." He smirked, his eyes dancing with merriment.

"You're impossible, you know that, right?"

"Indeed."

Both of the new additions were astonished at the way their Lord was behaving. They had never seen this side of him before and they both had known him for most of their lives. The fact that he was bantering with a human was one thing, but this was no ordinary human, this was a miko and very powerful one at that. They had heard of what she did the last time she was in the palace and truth be told neither of them wanted to cross the female.

"My Lord?" Amadeus interrupted. This was just a bit too strange for him. He just hoped that his long standing friendship, didn't end with his head rolling.

"As I am sure you are aware." Sesshomaru started, dropping the third person speech. "It was Lady Kagome, that was in the center of the power waves. What you may not know, is that she is also the Shikon no Miko. The one that defeated Naraku fifty years ago."

"Pardon me, mi'lord, but she is just a child. How could she defeat Naraku. She wouldn't have even been born yet. She is after all human." Amadeus asked, both he and his mate were confused.

Touga burst out laughing at the generals comment. "That's amusing." Touga stated once he could get his laughter under control. Everyone else in the room stared at the former lord as though he had suddenly grown a second head, except for Kagome whom scowled angrily at him.

"What do you find so amusing?" Sesshomaru demanded. He found no hilarity in what was said.

"Are you telling me you don't know?" Touga asked, a sadistic gleam in his golden eyes.

"Father." Sesshomaru was seriously losing patience. He has had a very long day, two fights in which he has had to transform, he was still covered in blood, images of Kagome's near naked chest and the taste of her skin and blood, along with what his little miko had done to him, were still effecting him and on top of that his mother showed up on his doorstep with a female she wanted him to mate. So yes, he was at the end of his patience and tolerance.

"Well you see, my boy..." Touga started, but was silenced. No one saw what happened, but the sharp turn of Sesshomaru's head and the angry glare of Touga, now centered on the petite miko, sitting innocently between the two inu's.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, with a raised brow. He didn't know if he should be angry, amused or shocked that she was able to silence his father. He didn't think anyone was strong enough to silence the elder inu.

"Yes." She replied, a small smile decorated her face, humor glinting in her deep blue eyes.

"What did you do and how did you do it?"

"The same as I did to Kikyou." She stated back.

"Kagome?"

"What? It's not his right to speak of, that which is not his or knowing whom may be listening. You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that. I will allow him speak, but what he knows of me, will remain silent, until such time as _I_ deem them to be in the open." Kagome stated with all the seriousness she could put into her quiet voice. "If he attempts to speak of things private, his voice will be lost until such time as he changes his thoughts and tongue." With that said she made a small gesture of her hand, releasing the elder inu.

"I apologize, little One. I forgot my place." Touga stated, bowing to Kagome. He knew that if she wanted too. she could send him back to where he came from and that would defeat the purpose of his return. The last thing he needed was to have the Fates against him or even angry with him.

"You will tell me." Sesshomaru demanded. He really hated secrets between them.

"I promise, in time I will tell you everything, but for right now we have other more pressing matters to deal with."

"Agreed. For now."

"I will tell you, before we mate. Does that sound fair enough?"

"Agreed." Sesshomaru decided to let the subject matter drop for now. He really wanted to bathe and change out of his dirty clothes. "As I was saying. Kagome is the Shikon no Miko. Shortly after her return we traveled to one of the villages that had been attacked. We encountered a necromancer youkai." Sesshomaru watched as both of his generals brows furrowed. "Since that initial attack, this necromancer."

"Asuna." Kagome put in. Sesshomaru shot her a look for interrupting. "What they need to know that the necromancer is a female and what she is capable of."

"Hn. Be that as it may. She has sent the dead: warriors, peasants and animals to attack us. She has even found a way to use elements of the earth as well." He growled that part. Kagome had been seriously hurt.

Even Touga growled at that part. He remembered it well. It happened just before he was sent back to protect Kagome.

"As you can see, my father has returned. His full reason for being here is still yet unknown. InuYasha has been demoted to Omega, his mate or soon to be ex-mate is to be guarded at all times by female guards. She is not allowed to leave the rooms that she has been assigned, until such time as I deem or until her execution. Rin and her family will also need guards as I do not trust my mother or her pet female."

"Very well, it will be done."

"I will have a set up for your studies and have a servant at your disposal. Just tell them what you need, it will be done." A knock on the door interrupted any further talk.

"Enter."

"Mi'Lord."

"What is it Aki." Sesshomaru addressed his head servant.

"Mi'Lord, it's the Lady Mother. She forbids the removal of the Lady." Aki stated, she had been serving her lord since he was but a small pup, before his father died. Seeing the former lord sitting within the room unsettled the poor red squirrel, on top of all of this, the lady mother terrified her, she was just trying to follow her Lord's orders.

Kagome placed her hand gently on Sesshomaru's arm, which quieted the loud growl, he was producing.

"It's fine. I would prefer to stay with my kits, anyways." Kagome stated.

"No. You will stay with this One."

"No. Until we are mated, I will stay with my kits." Kagome demanded, ignoring the growl. She knew Sesshomaru was pissed, but it couldn't be helped. "It would be safer for them, with Asuna hunting Takara, I would feel better being with her. I also know that Shippo has been anxious and wouldn't be able to sleep unless I am close. I need to be with my kits. All I need is a futon."

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked. He wanted his little miko close to him, he didn't want to tell her that he was worried for her safety, but then again she was no Izayoi. The look in her eyes told him all he needed to know. "Very well. Aki, could you escort the miko to the kits rooms. Assign a servant to her as well. I will see you at the evening meal, Kagome. There as still things I need to discuss with my father and generals."

Kagome nodded, before standing. "Before I leave. I just wanted you to know that I will be dropping by to see Kikyou to remove her gag and the ropes. I will also place barriers on the exits so that other may enter and leave, but she will be confined."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Touga shot out, before Sesshomaru could open his mouth.

"You should not be alone with her." Sesshomaru stated. He was not happy that his little miko would be alone with the vile wench.

"I can handle Kikyou." Kagome bit out. She hated when people that that she was weak and couldn't protect herself.

"Little One, you..."

"I can handle her and you know it." Kagome stated heatedly. She was not happy that he was back. She had a bad feeling about all of this. She turned and stormed from the room, leaving behind four stunned individuals.

"This way my lady." Aki directed, as she started walking down the hall. The first servant that Aki spotted, she ordered them to take the Ladies things to the kits rooms.

"Aki-san, please do not call me that. My name is Kagome. I would much prefer if you would call me that."

"It would not be proper, for one of my station to call you so personally."

"I was born and raised in a shrine, I have slept on the ground for more years than I care to remember, I have spent too many years living more like a peasant than a lady. So please Kagome, will do just fine."

"Very well, Kagome~sama." Kagome huffed. This was going to be harder than she thought. She wanted respectable honorifics from certain others, but not from people that she wanted to become close to.

From there they walked on in silence until they reached Kikyou's rooms, seeing the guard from earlier standing at the door. She bowed deeply to Kagome and quickly opened the door for her.

Kikyou was standing by the window looking out, her hands were still tied behind her back. She was ignoring whomever entered her rooms.

"Kikyou." Kagome called in her quiet tones. Kagome watched as the former miko turned glaring angrily at her. "I came to remove your bindings and gag." Kagome stated as she made a hand gesture relieving Kikyou of her reiki binds and gag.

"You will pay for what you have done." Kikyou growled out.

"I refuse to have this conversation. I only came to release your binds, so that you have a bit more freedom. I will be placing barriers around the window and doors and walls, others will be able to enter and leave, but you will be imprisoned here until such time as Sesshomaru comes to retrieve you. Do you understand." Kagome waited a moment for Kikyou to process what she said.

"When I get out of here. I will end you. You should have been dead a long time ago." Kikyou bated, though Kagome looked bored.

"Have a pleasant evening, Kikyou." Kagome turned to leave when Kikyou took several steps forward.

"You can't leave me here." Kikyou said desperately. "I know what I did was wrong. I let my temper get the better of me. You are the most forgiving person to have ever walked the lands, can't you find it in you to forgive me of my hateful and bitter ways."

"Good night Kikyou." Kagome stated leaving the inu female.

Once out in the hall the three females could hear Kikyou screaming her hate and destroying her rooms.

"Aki can you take me to my kits now, please." Kagome asked with a smile on her face, thinking of her kits.

"Of course, my lady." Aki said without thinking, she heard the light groan come from the miko, as they walked away.

It didn't take long before they made it to the kits rooms.

"Momma!" "Kagome!" came the excited yells of the kits as they rushed to the little. Aki was surprised to say the least, but she held her tongue.

"My Lady." Aki interrupted, the hugs from miko to kits. "I will send a servant shortly to assist you." Aki said with a bow, leaving before Kagome could comment.

~TBaM~

"Lady Mother." The female bowed as the other female entered her rooms without knocking.

""Child. Rise." InuKimi spat. She was not in a good mood. She couldn't believe that she was thrown out of her sons study and that ningen wench was allowed to stay.

"What can I do you for you, Lady Mother?" Akemi simpered. She would do whatever it took to get Sesshomaru for a mate.

"You have very little time to seduce my son into mating you. You are in these rooms for that express purpose. I will not have a ningen becoming Lady of these Lands."

"Fear not, Lady Mother, by the time the other Lords arrive, the miko will be gone and I will be on my way to becoming the next Lady of these Lands."

"Do not get over confident. I underestimated that ningen hime and she took everything from me. I will not allow another ningen to take my son." InuKimi growled out, her amber eyes ablaze with fury.

"I apologize, Lady Mother."

"See to it, that you do not fail."

"I won't, Lady mother."

"Now, how do you plan on enticing my son into your bed." InuKimi demanded, she needed to know that this female could do what needs to be done, within the allotted time.

"He is a male, is he not. I will just use what I have. I will show him that I am willing and able to please him in any manner he desires. Males are so simple to attract. The right kimino, the right body oils, the right words to entice him, the right seductions. My mother taught me well." Akemi said demurely. "Males like a female that they can dominate. I will lead him on a merry chase for fun and then allow him to have his way with me."

"Just make sure that you are in heat, when you finally get him into your bed. Once you are pupped, he will have no choice, but to see that you are properly marked."

"Of course, Lady Mother." Akemi's eyes sparkled, as she thought of all the ways she that she would entice the big inu into her bed and if all that fails she does have a backup. She wanted to laugh outright at her devious plans that even InuKimi didn't know. Sesshomaru was hers and hers alone, along with the Western Lands.

 _Until Next Time…_

Join me next… when we see some of what Akemi has planned. Will it work or will she fall flat on her face…

How will Kagome react to another female… making moves on her male...

What is Asuna planning and why has she been so quiet…


	35. Chapter 35

AN:

Also if anyone is interested… I do have another story that I am working on… Sesshomaru's Pups…

I want to thank each and everyone of you, you are all awesome and I love reading your reviews. You all make my heart sing… so thank you :)

Chapter 35

Kagome was enjoying her time in the gardens with her kits, as Shippo was showing her around a bit. It had been a long time since he was here, but her remembered the gardens, they had always reminded him of her, and he felt no shame in telling her that.

Kagome's thoughts were constantly shifting to the female, Akemi and the Lady Mother. She knew that she would have her hands full of the two to of them until after the challenge where she would prove that she was not some weak human. If only they knew the truth. She refused to let anyone know, hell she didn't even want to know her secret, but it was a fact of her life.

She knew the kind of female Akemi was, as she had met a few over the years of her life. She was actually looking forward to the things that the female was going to try. She also knew that they wouldn't work, but she also knew that she had to forewarn Sesshomaru. He wasn't going to like it, but it didn't matter, she was secure in her faith to him. He was no InuYasha, he had made his claim and he was an honorable male. _Too bad there weren't many like him._

She also hoped that for his sake that InuYasha meant what he said, about wanting to learn and understand. She knew Sesshomaru wouldn't have much time to work with him, until Asuna was dealt with, she hoped that Touga stepped up and did right by his second son. She really didn't like seeing anyone being that broken, knowing his entire life was basically a lie.

She also worried what Kikyou might do once her bond with InuYasha is severed. The female had been given so many chances to change her life, but Kikyou still persisted on hating her.

She didn't know what to make of Sango and Miroku. Miroku seemed more genuine in desire to regain a friendship with her, but she wasn't sure if she should allow him in. Maybe… maybe she would let him see what their betrayal had wrought.

Sango doesn't seem to be able to grasp what they had done. Kagome wasn't sure if she ever would, she only kept pushing Kagome into thinking no time has changed. The betrayal was more crushing than anything that Naraku had done to her. Sango was like the sister she never had and when they betrayed her, it was more damaging to the soul than any physical torment she had ever felt.

"Don't you have any pride?" A nasty voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts, causing her head to snap in the direction the voice came from. Standing quickly Kagome handed Takara to Shippo while Kirara jumped down to stand next to her.

"Excuse me?" Snapped Shippo he had been sitting next to his mother, leaning his head on her shoulder, and her cheek resting on the crown of his his, he just wanted to be close. He had shown her around a little and when they reached the gardens he had told her, that they reminded him of her and the three of them decided to just sit and enjoy the peace, talking wasn't necessary. He just wanted to be with his mother and new sister. Kirara was content sitting in his lap purring. Takara had dozed off.

Now that same little kitten was in battle form standing beside his mother in their defense, blocking him and Takara from the foul mouthed female. Takara held onto him tightly, her small claws digging into his haori after his mother handed her to him.

"You're kitsune, aren't you?" Akemi asked, disgusted that any youkai would be cuddling up to a ningen, let alone a vile miko.

"Yeah. What of it?" Shippo asked, though his mother cut into the conversation.

"What do you want?" Kagome bit out. She really didn't like this female. She was going to be a major pain in Kagome ass.

"Shut up, filth. I was talking to the kitsune. You should know your place." Akemi growled out. She didn't like the ningen. She was in her way of Sesshomaru and no one was going to get in her way of getting what she wanted.

Kagome was now pissed. No one was going to put her down again, let alone some arrogant female. "The only filth here, is your mouth. Aren't you supposed to be a lady." Kagome bit out, her soft tones belied the anger she felt on behave of not only herself, but for her kits as well. Standing in front of her kits, she needed to face this bitch, but she couldn't challenge her, since there was a standing challenge that Kagome was so looking forward too.

"Kit, why do you hide behind this, whore?" Akemi didn't know how it happened, but she found herself on the ground with a pissed miko holding her throat. When she looked into the miko's eyes, she saw that they swirled lavender with her powers dancing and ready to use.

"You do not talk to my kits. You have a problem with me, you take it up with me. Do you understand?"

"Get off me!" Akemi shrilly screamed, the miko may have been holding her neck, but it wasn't a tight hold, only one that meant to hold. Akemi grabbed the miko thinking that she could throw the useless ningen off of her, but found she couldn't make the miko move, so she dug her claws into the miko's wrist drawing blood.

"Do you understand?" Again Kagome growled out.

"He'll never be yours, whore." Akemi spat, digging deeper into Kagome's wrist. Kagome didn't seem to feel the pain from the injury Akemi was inflicting onto her wrist, as she continued to hold the female to the ground.

That was the wrong thing to say to a pissed miko. Kagome tightened her hold on the youkai beside her kneeling form, blood dripping down her hand coating the female inu's throat and kimino.

"Momma." Shippo's quavering voice broke through to Kagome, as she looked behind her to see her kits upset. She quickly moved from the female to attend to her pups, the female was no challenge to her.

"You're bleeding." Shippo stated, his voice watery with fear. He hated to see his mother hurt.

Takara was scared. The inu female hurt her new mother figure, her memories of her recent loss of her real mother were still fresh in her mind. All the blood, the smells and tastes. Fear, blood, hatred. Shippo was holding as best he could in his shaking arms as she could smell, feel and taste his fear for him mother.

When Shippo finally called to his mother and she came to them, she saw the damage done to Kagome, so while Shippo talked she concentrated like Kagome taught her and gently placed her small hands on Kagome's wrist and began healing her.

Kirara was pissed. That female had no right to say what she did to her mistress. She continued to growl at the female, telling her to back off or she would attack, she may not be as powerful as the inu, but she was sure that her claws and fangs would do enough damage to get her point across. She watched and the inu stood and retreated, she didn't relax her stance until she was sure that the female was gone.

~TBaM~

Akemi was pissed. She thought that she could intimidate the miko to leave, but when she saw how close the kits were to the bitch, it enraged her. Youkai should not be consorting with filthy ningens, didn't they have any pride. So she questioned the kit and what did she get in reply. The damn bitch attacked her.

She had tried to remove the bitch from her and she couldn't, that only pissed her off more. After the miko released her, she decided it was best to leave, before the bitch tried to purify her or send that damn neko after her. She couldn't until dinner, she would tell her intended that the miko attacked her. He would surely put the wench in her place.

Once she got to her rooms, she wasn't expecting the Lady Mother waiting for her. She thought that they had already discussed everything that needed to be said.

"What happened." InuKimi snapped. She had been waiting for Akemi to return from wherever she had gone off to. She had little patience dealing with all that has been happening. Akemi was to seduce her son and get him to mate her, but what does she find, Akemi covered in blood and what was worse was it wasn't hers.

"The miko bitch, attacked me." Akemi growled.

"It is not your blood. Explain."

~TBaM~

Shortly after Kagome and her kits returned to their rooms and Kagome had cleaned the blood from her wrist and hand. She had hugged and thank Takara for healing her, even though she could have done it herself. The little kit had done good in healing her, not even a scar remained.

What surprised the miko was that Aki had sent not one but three servants to their rooms, two baring armloads of cloth for her and the other for her kits.

Kagome was floored. The servants stated that they were to dress the miko.

"Say what?" Kagome was floored.

"We are here to dress you." The servant said a second time. She didn't want to be here. She didn't like ningens and miko were the worst kind of humans, even though she had heard what a miko had done not that long ago.

"On whose orders?" Kagome deadpanned.

"It has come to the attention of the masters, that the miko has no clothes and that she needs proper attire for dinner."

"Really?"

The servant huffed, placing the clothes on the trunk at the foot of the bed, the other servant following suit. They turned to converge on the miko to strip her down, so that they could dress her and leave.

"I can dress myself, thank you very much."

"My lady, that would be quite impossible, as we have brought a seven layers." The servant looked at Kagome as if she was daft.

"I have my own clothes." Kagome growled. She was getting angry, she was not about to wear a confining kimino and certainly not one that was seven layers. She would never be able to move. Besides she had plenty of clothes, Sesshomaru knew this, so where exactly did the order come from.

"My lady, don't be foolish, you cannot wear those clothes to dinner with the lord and his intended." That did it. Kagome was already feeling anger about the clothes and now they thought that she didn't have clothes and they called her foolish and that Akemi was Sesshomaru's intended.

"Leave." Kagome snapped. She knew these servants didn't like her, but that gave them no right.

"My Lady, we must dress you."

"Leave." Kagome physically pushed the servants out of her rooms. No one was going to change her clothes but her. No one was to see her markings, well besides Sesshomaru, but then again he has seen them more than once. With that thought she blushed a brilliant red, remembering their last private encounter.

~TBaM~

After Sesshomaru concluded his business with generals, informing them of his leave taking in a couple of days. He went to his chambers to again bathe and change his clothing, before the evening meal. He wanted to walk with Kagome to the dining hall. He had something that he wanted to give her.

He had hope that Kagome would have consented to staying with him within his rooms, but he understood that she wanted to be near her kits to protect them from his mother and her pet.

When he finally made it to Kagome's rooms, he noticed that Akahana was standing guard. He gave a slight nod, but before she knocked on the door for her lord she spoke softly.

"She seems most upset." Akahana stated softly, then knocked on the door.

"Enter." Was the muffled reply from within the room.

After Akahana opened the door for her lord, she turned facing forward to scan the halls.

Sesshomaru stepped into Kagome's and the kits rooms. He couldn't help, but swallow thickly. Kagome was dressed in a deep blue outfit very similar to her white one that she had worn when they met with Shippo, but the blue made her eyes shine a deeper blue, her sash was white and he took note that even her boots and gloves were blue. She had let her hair down to flow about her body in thick waves of midnight blue with one white streak. She looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes.

His thoughts were broken by the light sounds of a giggle. He turned his head to look at the culprit and noticed it was the female kit. He also noticed that Shippo had picked the child up and was attempting to quiet the little female. He found that he had too fight the blush that wanted to adorn his cheeks as he knew that both kits and possibly Kagome could scent his sudden arousal at just the sight of his miko. No female had ever caused such a reaction within him.

"I have something for you." Sesshomaru said softly standing before his miko, as he pulled out a necklace or more like a choker. "It is made of white jade, I carved this with my own claws when I came of age, for the express purpose for my intended mate." He showed her the design on the necklace and noticed that it was the same tri-honeycomb and sakura blossom as on his shoulder. "The red is my blood. My youki has been imbued within the stone, the weave is made from my hair, it is for your protection when I am unable to be there to do so. Will you except my suit and become my betrothed."

Kagome couldn't help herself, when she gasped at the sight of the necklace. She didn't know what all the customs were for youkai, but this spoke volumes, along with his tender words. In essence he was telling her that he was hers in every sense of the word. Heart, mind, body and soul. Her eyes started to mist at the emotions she was feeling. It had been so long since she was moved to tears. She couldn't form words, so she looked into his golden eyes and nodded softly.

"The cord is made from my hair. Once I place it on your neck, only I can remove it." He informed her. She needed to know that no one could take it from her, only him and he had no intentions to releasing her, not now that he has finally got her.

Kagome turned presenting her back to Sesshomaru and moving her hair out of the way so that he could place the necklace around her throat. She would wear it proudly. She would never hide such a gift.

Sesshomaru almost lost it, when his little miko moved her hair out of his way, presenting her bared neck and throat to him. His fangs, not for the first time itched to mark her as his mate, as it was he had to force his arousal down.

Placing the necklace around her throat and attaching it with a bit of his powers, he bent and kissed her neck where he would one day mark her for all eternity, he took in her scent as he gently placed his kiss, the sudden spike in her arousal almost made him groan.

"Shall we." Sesshomaru asked after straightening, he wanted to growl at the way his voice sounded. It had come out deeper, darker, huskier than he intended.

Kagome smiled coyly at her big inu. She knew she had nothing to fear. Akemi could try all she wanted, but she knew that Sesshomaru was hers, that is if his scent had anything to say about it, her male was highly aroused.

"We shall." Kagome stated as they walked out of the room with the kits following behind her.

Akahana was floored when the scent of her lord hit her nose. He was aroused. _Oh Kami~sama help me!._ She needed to tell her mate this. He was never going to believe that Sesshomaru was so aroused by a female, let alone her new charge. He had never allowed himself to become aroused by any female, no matter how they tried. She hadn't heard the whispered words within the room.

"What has caused your upset?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, as he walked the small group towards the dining hall with Akahana trailing behind.

"I had an… encounter with your intended." Kagome stopped talking at the sound of Sesshomaru's growl.

"You are my intended."

"That maybe, but." She looked at him seriously, her hand going to her new necklace "as it is your servants and most of the palace believes what your mother stated. That the inu female is your intended and until the challenge, both females will push the issue. As it is, I have had to defend my kits from her caustic words." She didn't tell him that she had sustained a minor injury. It was healed so it shouldn't matter.

Sesshomaru smirked, he couldn't help himself. He knew Kagome became volatile, when defending what was hers and if the female was being caustic with the miko's kits, well he was sorry he missed the show. This was going to prove to be an interesting time within the palace.

"I will handle the wench." Sesshomaru stated.

"You may handle her, but if she goes after what is mine. I will protect them. Challenge be damned."

"Agreed." He was not about to let anyone stand in the way of a mother protecting her pups. If she was this fierce with adopted pups, he wondered how much more so, she would be to ones born of her body. The thoughts pleased him greatly, causing him to fight down another bout of arousal. _This damn courtship was going to kill me._

~TBaM~

Upon entering the hall they noted that both Touga and InuKimi were present, but InuKimi's pet was not. Ignoring both senior inu, Sesshomaru walked forward proudly with Kagome and her kits.

Sesshomaru directed Kagome to sit on the cushion to the left of his and Shippo to the right as he was beta with Takara sitting beside him and Touga sitting beside her. On the other side of Kagome was a InuKimi.

InuKimi scowled at the sight of her son with the ningen whore and her kits. She wanted to growl as her son placed the female next to her in the Lady's spot, that was meant to Akemi. _Where is that blasted girl._ She had left the girl to get cleaned up after Akemi had told her that she going to let her intended know that she was attacked unprovoked and she was going to start to entice him into her bed and once she got him there, she would make sure that he left his mark on her. InuKimi wasn't impressed with the plan, so she was putting other plans in motion if the fool girl failed.

"Lady Mother." Kagome said with a slight bow.

"Mother." Sesshomaru said blandly.

"Son." InuKimi said, ignoring the ningen. She wouldn't talk to her unless she had no other choice. She didn't even bother to look that the female, so she didn't see the necklace around her neck.

Before anymore courtesies could be said the door opened to admit Akemi.

 _ **Oh My Kami**_ where the thoughts of many at the table.

 _Until Next Time..._

AN: Oh my!… lol sorry for the cliffy, but it seems I kind of went overboard… I was listening to music and my fingers were flying over the keyboard as I wrote this chapter in about 2 hours… or less….

I wonder what has caused everyone to to be so shocked…. Hehe…

you are all wonderful and I thank you for taking the time to read my story :) you have no idea how much it truly means to me….

Q&A:

1\. Character name… Amadeus… his name may not be Japanese, but the character for this story is Japanese… who is to say that one of his parents didn't hear the name somewhere and liked the way it rolled off their tongue or who is to say that somewhen a male by the name Amadeus saved the life of someone else and they decided to name their son Amadeus… I like it and it was given to me along with Akahana – they are for a very special friend and I am not changing the names for anything… besides I like the name Amadeus… :)

2\. Q: When are Kagome and Akemi supposed to fight for Sess?! I mean shouldn't she not be able to make any moves on him till she has proved herself? Why make a challenge if you are just going to bate and tackle anyway?

A: The challenge will be held when the other lords show up for the meet – witnesses to show that Sesshomaru's chosen is not some weak human like Izayoi.

Simply put End-Run-Around… Akemi and InuKimi, both believe that if they can not only have Akemi to get Sesshomaru to bed her, mark but also pup her. If she ends up pupped before the challenge then the challenge would be void, as she would be carrying the heir to the West.

Besides what youkai would want to take a chance of getting purified.

Nothing against blondes, but I am using an old saying: dumb blonde – it works for Akemi...


	36. Chapter 36

AN: I was asked a very good question…

Q: Honestly, there are too many enemies surrounding Kagome how are you planning to balance this act?

A: Easy… Kagome isn't alone. She has many that would rally to her side… besides all is not as it seems… I think it's funny… sorry, but I know what is going to happen…

Sesshomaru will not call Akemi by her name, not even in his thoughts…

I was going to start posting a story I have been working on, but I have changed my mind. I am starting work on another story instead.

Chapter 36

Before anymore courtesies could be said, the door opened to admit Akemi.

 _ **Oh My Kami**_ where the thoughts of many at the table.

Akemi sass-shaded into the dining hall in what had to be the shortest kimono ever made. It reminded Sesshomaru, Kagome and Shippo of the short skirt that Kagome used to wear and all the comments that she had received, but this was even worse as the front of the kimono was open and an over abundance of Akemi's breasts could be seen. She was leaving nothing to the imagination. On top of all of that she apparently bathed in what she thought was a lovely scent.

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru to see him scrunch his nose, then she looked towards InuKimi and between the look of disgust, she too was scrunching her nose, further down the table she heard Shippo and Takara sneeze and the wrinkling of Touga's nose. Apparently Akemi didn't have good taste in scents, if she thought that what she wore would entice a male of Sesshomaru's caliber.

Kagome knew right then that Akemi didn't stand a snowballs chance in Hell with Sesshomaru. She knew that Sesshomaru preferred the natural scent of a female, as he had expressed those very thoughts on more than one occasion.

Looking back at Akemi, Kagome took a closer look at the female and wanted to laugh. To Kagome, Akemi looked like a common prostitute. It was obvious that she didn't know Sesshomaru very well. Akemi had put on the white face paint, red lip paint, and charcoal on her eyelids, by the looks of it she was trying to go for seductress with smokey bedroom eyes, as her eyes never left Sesshomaru's form, her undone hair swaying with her movements. She then looked at Akemi's feet and noticed she was wearing four inch geta sandals, as the sound of the wooden footwear clomped against the wood of the flooring. Kagome had to cover her mouth to prevent the laugh that seriously wanted to escape. She needed to school herself in proper behavior and forced her face to blank.

Again it was obvious that she didn't recognize one of the only facial expressions Sesshomaru showed to the world. Pure and utter disgust, with slightly red tinged eyes. It surprised Kagome that Akemi didn't seem to know her own breed, but then again she was female. Kagome knew males loved the chase, but females, she didn't know much about, but she knew mortal female dogs like to entice a male when they were in heat. Kagome's eyes widened at the thought that Akemi may be in heat. She wasn't worried, considering the look on Sesshomaru's face and what she could feel through their bond.

Kagome could tell he was pissed, so she gently placed her hand on his thigh, sending comforting waves her reiki into him. He in turn, looked at his little miko as she gently smirked at him, not hiding her amusement at the show Akemi was putting on, she conveyed to him that she found this all amusing and that she had complete trust in him.

Akemi was pissed, that the miko bitch drew her soon to be mates eyes away from her. Well she would show the bitch, whom was the alpha bitch. As she approached the low table, she stood behind the bitch, she so wanted to grab her by the hair and forcibly remove her from her spot.

She felt empowered dressed the way she was. She had the servants dress her in the most provocative kimono that could be made. She had even had them bathe in bath oils, that the merchant had promised to entice any male. She had them do up her face and brushed her hair until it shined, then she had them slip on her high geta sandals, to enhance her shapely legs. On her way here, she smelled the arousal of all the males, servant and guards. She knew she was desirable and just the thought of bedding the infamous Lord and forcing him to mate her, had her aroused.

"Move. You are in my seat." Akemi snapped at Kagome, a sneer on painted on her painted lips.

"Apologies." Kagome replied with a small smirk, giving Akemi a tiny bow of her head, as she moved past Sesshomaru, she allowed her fingers to glide across his shoulders, dragging his hair along her fingers. Kagome knew he was fighting the shivers that she sent through him, as not only her fingers, but a small tingle of her powers danced down his spine in a tease.

She wanted to giggle at his widened eyes, but she held it back as she moved down the table to sit with Takara and Shippo. She placed Takara on her lap and squeezed Shippo's hand, in reassurance, that she trusted Sesshomaru and waited for the meal to begin. A smug smirk plastered on her face. She trusted Sesshomaru not to hurt her. He was an honorable youkai. When he gave his word, he meant it.

Akemi stood there waiting for her soon to be mate to assist her in sitting at the low table. She knew her kimono would rise higher, as she sat and she was planning on using that to her advantage.

"Sesshomaru, are you not going to assist your intended in sitting?" His mother questioned. InuKimi was more than furious with the girl. She was not expecting her to show up at a meal, wearing something that should only be worn in the bed chambers, not in public, not even a harlot, would dress the way she was. Akemi should know how to dress, while in the company of a Lord, considering she comes from a minor lords house.

"No." Was the lords only response, as he was fighting his arousal at what Kagome had done to him. That little tinge went right to his groin, along with the one she sent up his thigh and now he was sporting a very hard and twitching erection. _Damn minx._ Luckily for him the stench coming from the wench, covered the scent of his arousal. To distract his thoughts, he forced them towards the female, now beside him and wondered if she had bought the foul bath oils from a sukanku youkai.

Sesshomaru heard the huff from the female and promptly ignored it. He wanted nothing to do with the wench, he had already chosen and nothing was going to change that, he had waited so long for her. It was amusing that no one as of yet, had noticed the necklace adorning his soon to be mates neck. The images of him taking her ran through his mind, with it the thought of him sinking his fangs into that slender neck of hers. They already had a bond that was growing stronger, with each passing day. He could feel Kagome's amusement and disgust, there was no anger or rage at being ousted from her seat. Those feelings pleased him, more than words could convey.

Now that they were seated, Sesshomaru nodded his head and the servants brought their food out. He had no intentions of conversing with the female at his side, that is until midway through their meal, he felt a hand on his thigh. He growled softly in displeasure, but the female didn't acknowledge his growl, nor did she remove her hand from him.

"You like that? Well I have plenty more to give." Akemi whispered hotly into his pointed ear, as she rubbed her overly exposed breasts against his arm, not paying attention to the rising anger in Sesshomaru. She got excited, when she felt his hand over the top of hers. Thinking that he was going to direct her to his member and hoping that he would reciprocate the gesture and place his hand on her bare thigh. She was wrong, as she felt him grip her wrist in a tight hold, squeezing painfully tight.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" Akemi cried out, but Sesshomaru didn't stop, until he heard the satisfying snap of her wrist and heard the wench's scream of pain. No one moved to stop Sesshomaru from what he was doing. Though his mother tried.

"Sesshomaru!" His mother yelled, when she took in the sight of her son harming his intended. She was not expecting her son to utterly ignore her.

"You do not have leave to touch, this One." Sesshomaru said in his coldest and deadliest tones, not even raising his voice, though everyone could hear the disgust, he was conveying at the unwanted attentions of the female.

"I am your mate to be! It is expected for us touch and much more! How dare you harm me. My father will hear about this!" Akemi screeched, cradling her now broken wrist, as she stood. She didn't care that her kimono rose a bit higher, her mate had injured her. She would make him and that wench pay for this.

Sesshomaru knew that she would heal by morning, but still he got some small pleasure of instilling into the wench, about not touching him. The only one that was allowed to touch him in any intimate way, was his Kagome, any others would be dealt with. Harshly and without regret.

He knew he couldn't kill the bitch, until after the challenge, unless Kagome did so during the challenge. He knew Kagome would win. He knew, that she had been holding back while fighting. She was most impressive, as it was. His little miko has so many new talents and skills. He looked forward to learning them all.

He watched the wench leaving the dining hall, highly amused when she tripped in those ridiculous geta, causing her to fall to the floor, only able to catch her descent with one hand. Now on the floor on all fours or three, she showed the room at large, that she was not wearing undergarments. He heard Kagome and Rin gasp, when he looked over at Kagome, he noticed that she had covered both Takara and Shippo's eyes, from the sight of the wench showing off what she had to offer. He had also caught a glimpse of his father's amused and disgusted look. Looking towards Rin, seeing both her and Kohaku covering the eyes of their children, in disgust and mortification.

Rin had been quiet during the meal, she really wanted to talk with Kagome, but it seemed that her attentions were constantly being drawn away. So she sat quietly chatting with her family, until that female, whom she didn't know or understand came in, forcing Kagome to move and stating that she was her father's intended, wearing those horrifying clothes and face paints. Her eyes had widened, but the touch of Kohaku told her not to worry.

It was apparent that no one was impressed with the female, that Sesshomaru's mother had brought to be his mate. They were both fools to even think, that he would fall for something like that. Yes he knew his mother had a hand in this.

When he turned back to look at the spot that Kagome once occupied and the wench took, he wanted to gag. He was about to ask Kagome to rejoin him, but now seeing the cushion that the wench used. He turned away looking at a servant, before beckoning them over. Once there, the servant leaned down to hear her lords wishes. The servants eyes widened and she quickly removed the cushion to be destroyed.

He also watched as his mother stood, storming after the wench. He knew his mother was pissed, he had felt her anger rise all during the meal and show. Hopefully this would teach them both, but he highly doubted it, until the challenge. He was so looking forward to it. He hoped that Kagome was prepared for what would happen after the fight. His instincts would take over.

"Sesshomaru." He heard his father call to him, rousing him from his thoughts.

"Hn." Sesshomaru indicated that he was listening.

"You are aware, that your mother can also challenge Kagome?" Touga stated. He had forgot to mention that little detail earlier.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He forgot that his mother being the Lady of the West in more ways than one could rightfully challenge any female, not only for being his mate, but for her position as Lady of her clan. If that happens and his mother lost, Kagome would gain everything his mother owned. His father wasn't born into nobility, he mated into it. He was just a general, but by growing in strength and power, his mother's family wanted it, so they arranged the mating.

"She would not. She would have much to lose." He needed to know. If she did, then he would have to see exactly what Kagome was capable of, because if she lost, InuKimi would not only have her executed, but force him to mate whom she wanted.

"What?" Kagome asked, coming out of her shock, at seeing things, that she wished, she could burn from her memory.

"If InuKimi challenges you. You have no choice, but to fight." Touga explained, to a stunned Kagome.

"Why?"

"Kagome, if she challenges you and you do not accept, it will be an automatic defeat to you and Sesshomaru." Touga said, watching Kagome's eyes. "If InuKimi wins the challenge, she will most likely have you executed and force Sesshomaru into mating whom ever she picks." Touga raised and eyebrow. "With her challenging you, she is also putting her own lands and title on the line. If you win you will become the Lady of not only of the West, but of her clan. The highest position there is in the West." Kagome's face turned white. "If she fights you, she will fight to the death."

"Why is it, that my life is always so complicated." Kagome groused, she was not happy about any of this. "Would she wait until I won the challenge with Akemi or will she issue it prior?" Kagome had to ask. She needed to know what she was getting into.

"Knowing Kimi, she will wait until after, when she believes you are too exhausted to win. She will be over confident and arrogant. She has never lost a fight."

"Great! Just great! What next… Naraku coming back from the dead. Ah damn it!… I should not have said that. I should learn to keep my mouth shut." Kagome grumbled to herself. _D_ _o_ _n't_ _I_ _have enough on_ _my_ _plate to worry about. Why was it always her. Naraku, InuYasha, Kikyou,_ _that damn Jewel_ _and now Akemi, Asuna and InuKimi_ _and all of Hell_ _._ _I_ _d_ _o_ _n't need anymore enemies._ _Hell, I am_ _only sixty six years old, technically_ _I'm_ _still younger than Shippo._ She hadn't realized, that she had spoken most of where her thoughts had traveled, out loud for those with youkai hearing to hear.

"Momma?" Shippo asked, worried at hearing her grumbling words. He was scared for his mother. He didn't want to lose her. Not again. Not ever.

"I'm fine, baby." Kagome said collecting herself and patting Shippo's hand and hugging Takara tighter to herself. She needed this. She needed to feel loved.

"We will discuss this after the children are put to bed. It is late." Sesshomaru stated. "Father, tomorrow, I want you to state working with InuYasha. We will be leaving the day after. You will stay here with InuYasha. He has much to learn. Guards are to be with him at all times, Kikyou," he spat the name. "Will remain here as well, she is not to leave her chambers. I will deal with her when we return. Rin and her family will also remain. Have guards posted on the monk and slayer. The kits will be traveling with us, as Kagome nor the kits will allow for the separation, we will also be taking Saito and Ah-Un. Jaken will remain as well."

"Where are going?" Touga asked.

"Kagome has business to attend to."

"It will be done, my Lord." Touga acquiesced, without delving into the reasons they were leaving now. It was within Sesshomaru's rights to only issue orders, not answer questions, unless he desired to do so.

"Kagome after you put your kits to bed, join me in my study, we have much to discuss." Sesshomaru stated, as he stood and left the room. His mind on other things, than the challenges his miko will be faced with.

No one saw the smirk and evil glint in his molten gold orbs, that adorned his handsome face and if they did, they would run in fear. He had a miko to punish for teasing him. As he walked to his study, he allowed his thoughts to drift to what the little minx did to him earlier.

-TBaM-

InuKimi was beyond pissed. How could that girl embarrass her this way, she was well beyond mortified and disgraced. She needed to teach that girl a lesson, she wouldn't soon forget. Then she would have to see to some things. She knew exactly whom to go to, too get what she needed. But first the girl.

She made it to Akemi's room to see the girl crying.

"Why are you crying? A lady never cries." InuKimi ground out. The girl looked pitiful. Dressed as a harlot, cradling her injured wrist, her face paints running down her face.

At hearing the Lady Mother's voice, she dried her tears quickly. "I thought that you were Lord Sesshomaru come to comfort me. Males are moved at a females tears. I was going to use it to get him into my bed." Akemi stated as she stood, going to a wash basin, to wash her face of the tears and paints, before facing the Lady.

What she wasn't expecting, was to be slapped across the face, that sent her flying into the nearest wall or the screams coming from the Lady. "YOU FOOL! HOW DARE YOU, DRESS LIKE A HARLOT! YOU HUMILIATED ME!" Schooling her temper InuKimi continued, in a calmer tone, though her anger was still evident in her voice. "How could you do something like that? I picked you, because you were the best, that could offer my son a proper mate. Instead you embarrassed me, humiliated me, disgraced me. You are lucky that this dinner was not a Court Proceeding. You do realize, that the only that is keeping you alive right now is the challenge. Sesshomaru nor his pet bitch can kill you, until then." InuKimi ranted standing over the girl, sitting on the floor holding her abused cheek.

"But Sess..."

"Lord Sesshomaru, until he gives you leave to be so informal with him. I may be the Lady Mother and Lady of my clan, but he is still the ruling Lord. Sesshomaru can punish you all he likes." InuKimi informed the bitch. "If you attack his pet, she can defend. Did you learn nothing in your studies? Has your mother failed, to teach you proper behavior?" InuKimi growled out. She was so beyond livid. It was taking everything in her, not to kill the girl.

"I thought..." Again InuKimi interrupted the girl, that she had chosen to be her sons mate. She was beginning to regret her decision.

"You thought what? That you could entice him, dressed like a harlot, showing off everything you have to offer, to an entire room. You are more of a fool. When your mother arrives, I will see to it personally that she is punished, for not training you in how to entice a male. For now you are to bathe and dispose of those bath oils, they are retched. Tomorrow you are to dress your status and behave as such. Failure is not an option."

"Yes, Lady Mother." Akemi simpered, baring her neck to the Lady Mother. She was going to make Sesshomaru and that bitch pay for this.

After the Lady Mother left her rooms, she finally stood glaring at the servant that had seen everything. "Bathe me." She ordered and walked away. Thinking of the punishments that she would deal out to the servants that dressed her earlier. They never said a word about her attire.

 _Until Next Time…_

Well, Akemi showed how much of an idiot she really is...

Sesshomaru is going to punish Kagome… I wonder what he will do… ;)

I wonder what InuKimi has planned and whom she was going to see...

 _AN:_

 _Q:_ _what happened? because we all know sesshomaru will love and worship kagome as she will do to him._

 _A: you will learn what happened…_

sukanku – skunk

geta – wooden sandals with lifts (the ones I am using are 4in or 10cm in height) their version of high heels...


	37. Chapter 37

AN: To my Guest Reviewer, whom Doesn't have the guts to leave a name, as I have asked repeatedly for, so that I know and you know to whom I may reply...

I can not and will not change the pace of the story… certain elements of the story have not been put into place… further more, I don't like Kikyou personally, but she does play a role within the story, that needs to be put into place… or she would have been dead long before now… As far it keeping Kikyou alive and making it appear that Sesshomaru and Kagome are weak… I don't think so… This story is already written within the confines of my mind, I just need to put it down on paper (so to speak)... under Genre the story is listed as Adventure/Drama for a reason… Drama does not always equate to fighting with swords, but words...

To the Rest of my Reviewers You All are awesome… I am glad that you ware enjoying the story...

the first part of the chapter will contain a major citrus (as I am told)… you have been warned…

remember that Kagome is NOT 15 she is 66… yes bad things happened to her, But time does heal if not all – most wounds...

Kagome's secrets will be kept secret for now… she still hasn't come to terms with it… though 1 of you were close… :)

Chapter 37

Kagome had tucked her kits into bed and she was now heading for Sesshomaru's study. Her thoughts were on the fact that she may have to fight Sesshomaru's mother. She knew she wouldn't kill the woman, she was only doing what she thought was best for the West and hopefully for her son and not under the reason of her hating human kind. Maybe after the challenge, she would have the opportunity to talk with InuKimi. She didn't hate the female or even dislike her, if anything she understood her upset.

Making it to Sesshomaru's study, totally forgetting that she had a guard following her, as she had been so into her thoughts. She tapped lightly on the door, being given immediate entry.

She wasn't prepared for the door to slam shut behind her and being pressed against the wall, with an amorous Sesshomaru attacking her neck, working his way up to her mouth. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped at his treatment of her. Forceful yet gentle.

His grip on her waist tightened, as he drew her closer to his body, she was ever so grateful that he wasn't wearing his armor. He knew she could feel him physically and emotionally, what he was feeling for her, which only heightened his arousal more. He felt as her small hands ran up his chest to grip his shoulders and into his hair. He growled his approval and felt her tighten her hold on his hair, his hips thrust towards her, letting her know he was enjoying what she did to him.

One of his hands rose up her chest, taking a full breast into his hand, he instantly felt as her pert nipple hardened under his touch. The scent of their shared arousal flaming both of their desires. He felt when she raised a leg and wrapped it around his slip hip, grinding into his impressive erection. He was most pleased, that he has been the only male, that she willing allowed such liberties. Yes, she was still young by youkai terms, but by human terms, she was far older.

Working a hand down her body, he found the waist band of her strange hakama. Slipping his clawed hand under the fabric, mindful not to scratch or harm her in anyway, he released her mouth to allow her to breath, though they had been breathing through their noses.

"Sesshomaru." She panted heavily. "We can't, not yet." She moaned out as his fingers slid along her wet core, finding her bundle of nerves, he rubbed it gently, but firmly, feeling it swell under his touch, in response Sesshomaru thrust his hips against her and her body followed suit and thrust against him. She was so wet and it was all for him.

Slipping a finger into her, being extremely careful, her found that she was almost too tight, as her inner muscles tightened around his finger. She gasped and moaned at the sensations he was producing from her body. Thrusting into her repeatedly earned him louder and stronger moans of his name, though she couldn't say his complete name, as she thrust against him, seeking release.

Removing his hand from her slick folds was harder than he thought possible, but he found that her hakama would be easy to remove. "Sesshomaru." He heard her whimper at the loss of his fingers and smirked.

He lowered them to the floor, were he proceeded to remove her hakama and undergarments. It was the first time seeing her this way and he wanted to burn it within his memory.

Gently he slid his claws down her legs, starting at her knees, until he reached his treasure. He also took notice that the markings in her lower area, went all the way down too her legs only to continue on. Once his hands was done exploring her markings, they again found her wet core.

Slipping one digit into her tight core, pumping into her enough to make adding a second easier, he slipped a second digit into her slowly. He didn't want her coming undone to soon, he kissed her legs, working his mouth to where he wanted, where he needed, so that he could taste his miko. By this point she was begging him to end her torture. He ignored it in favor of other more pleasurable things.

Kagome couldn't help it, she cried out in pleasure, when his mouth touched her. She felt when he drew in her bundle of nerves, sucking and flicking his tongue against her, but it was when he scraped a fang over her, she couldn't hold on any longer, once he started growling into her. She exploded with her first climax, but he didn't stop his torture. She knew that this was her punishment for teasing him.

At this point, she knew that if he wanted to take her, he would and she wouldn't stop him, but she was going to prevent it if she could. They couldn't mate just yet. Forgetting that they where in a sense already mates, just without the markings or the sex.

After her second climax, he pulled away from her, she was watched spellbound, as he removed his clothes. He was so beautiful and the fact that he only wanted her, not only boosted her ego, but pride. So as he was standing their, eyes red as blood, his member standing fully erect, she moved quickly, taking him in hand. He was huge, but then again, she really didn't have much to compare it to, unless you count the time where she saw both InuYasha and Miroku bathing by accident, they were small compared to the inu she held within her grasp. She started to slowly stroke him, wondering when they did finally have sex, if he would even fit within her much smaller body.

She knew all about sex, as it was everywhere in her world, whether one wanted to see it or not. So she learned everything, that she could about it from books or videos. She wanted to see what all the hype was about, considering her first experience with it was brutal and harsh, but she was a woman and no longer a child. She wouldn't let Naraku win. She would conquer her fear about anything sex related and who better to help her.

So with that in mind, with his member in hand, firmly, but gently and started to stroke him, while her other hand came up to cup his balls, rolling him in her hand as she lowered her mouth to him, slowly dragging her tongue along the bead of liquid at the tip, working her way around the mushroom head, all the way to the base and back up, before stretching her mouth enough to engulf as much as she could, swirling her tongue and sucking as hard as she could, all the while stroking what couldn't fit and teasing his balls.

Sesshomaru was floored. Never in his life had anything felt so good. Her moist hot tight mouth stretched around, his engorged member. He couldn't stop himself when he bucked into her mouth. When she looked up into his crimson eyes, she hummed or growled, it didn't matter, for the sensations she was sending through him. He was growling and moaning his pleasure, she was pulling sounds from him that he was not accustomed to producing or hearing.

He placed a hand on top of her head, entwining her thick raven locks around his fingers. He gently began thrusting into her mouth. He own growls mixing with the sounds she was making. His legs wanted to buckle, as they grew weak from what his little mate was doing to him. The soft scraping of her blunt human teeth, was sending shock waves of pleasure, through his entire being.

He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. "Kagome." He growled in an almost feral tone. This was one form of torture, he wouldn't mind visiting again and again.

Kagome growled or hummed deeper as she bobbed on him. She knew she was going to gag, but that was just a normal reaction. She also knew that when he finally reached his release, he would most likely hold her head, forcing her to take as much of him within her mouth as she could. Another normal reaction.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop his own bodily reactions, to what his little female was doing to him, he held her head as still as he could, as he thrust harder, deeper, faster, when she swallowed it actually forced him into reaching his peak, holder her still, forcing her to take all that she could and more He howled his completion and satisfaction.

Kagome wanted to fight back, but from her angle it was difficult to move. She didn't have much of a choice at this point it was swallow or drown, which gave the male above her even more pleasure.

Her tears fell like rain, but she knew that would happen, but what surprised her the most, was the taste of him. From what she had learned, most females didn't really care for the taste, as it was extremely salty and bitter, but she found that Sesshomaru actually tasted good, he tasted almost sweet to her tongue.

When Sesshomaru finally gained some semblance of a clear head, he released a suffocating Kagome, whom had a death grip on his hips, trying to push him away. He dropped to his knees, taking her into a tight embrace, still panting hard from his intense release.

"I am sorry. I did not realize I was harming you. Forgive me." He had never felt anything like that before. It was the most mind blowing experience he has ever had and that was saying a lot, considering he was well over five centuries old and has had his own fair share of bed partners, but those were mostly just to relieve stress and they never stayed long after he was finished.

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru. It was a normal reaction. I knew before doing what I did, what your reactions would be." Kagome stated as she wiped her face of the tears and the semen that she couldn't swallow fast enough.

"How? How did you know what to do?" He asked, his voice still husky and panting from his release.

"At home, sex is everywhere and I mean everywhere. Males and females alike stand on corners selling there bodies. In literature, in the technology of their world. What Akemi wore, was actually mild, compared to how some women dress, some men are no better."

"Hn. Are you sure you are unharmed?" He hated the thought, that he may have inadvertently harmed her, with the force he used.

"I'm fine. Are you ready to get dressed, so we can talk? We do have much to discuss. Your mother being the most prevalent."

Taking in their combined scents of not only their arousal, but of the orgasms that they both enjoyed, Sesshomaru found that he had to fight the erection, that was growing, he wanted more of his little mate. He knew she was right, they needed to discuss his mother, but he wanted to punish her for her teasing. He was not expecting her to pleasure him in such a fashion. It went against his youkai nature to allow a females fangs near that part of a males body, but she wasn't youkai and he trusted her completely and he was ever so glad. He wondered what other things she knew.

~TBaM~

InuKimi was livid, beyond reason. She wanted to hunt down her son and his pet and teach them a lesson, after hearing the howl her son let loose. She knew he wasn't with Akemi, that bitch better have done as she was told.

 _No_. She stopped herself at the doors to her room. She needed to think, she needed to plan. She was not about to let some ningen whore rule the West. She would challenge the bitch, if she survived her battle with Akemi. InuKimi smirked. She was undefeated. No one was going to take her place. The miko would be weak, even if she won against a youkai. That would be the most perfect time to kill the bitch and have Sesshomaru mate Akemi, even if the girl was a fool and an idiot, that is if she survived and if she did not, she would find another female, to be her pet and do as she is told. There were plenty of them around, that would love to be the Lady and to share her sons bed. She couldn't go back on what she had stated and the girls father would be here for the summit and accompanying challenge match.

She would continue with her plan. She would leave tomorrow too hunt down the person that would do her the most good. She would be gone at most two to three days. Then she would see her son mated, before the challenge. It would most certainly save her a lot of trouble.

~TBaM~

Akemi was pissed. She had heard her soon to be mates howl of completion. He had bedded the miko bitch. Well most males did have concubines, so it would stand to reason that her soon to be mate was only using the miko for release, prior to him taking her. Then her thoughts turned to the evening and everything that had occurred.

"He must have been so aroused by me, that he took the first female willing. I knew he would have come to me, but that bitch distracted him. I could have had him tonight, if not for her." Akemi growled.

The servant that was attending to the Lady Akemi, hated that she was here. This female was not fit to be the Lady, but she couldn't ask to be replaced, as the Lady Mother is the one that had assigned her to this duty. The servants thoughts were interrupted by Akemi's ranting.

"Tomorrow night, I will be in his bed. I will show him what a real female can do." Akemi stated as she looked at the door that separated her from her mate-to-be. "Yes, I will seduce him, make him want me over that pathetic miko."

~TBaM~

Somewhere beyond the mortal realm. Three sisters looked on. Some of what they saw pleased them, others did not. Gathering the threads within their grasp, they followed one strand.

"She must be warned." The crone ground out.

"Not yet." The youngest stated.

"Why not?" Asked the one in her prime.

"She has not yet summoned the beasts." The childlike voice stated, from the youngest.

"It matters not." The crone argued. "She must be warned of the possibility."

"Not yet." The youngest again stated adamantly. "To warn too soon, would be devastating. She would not put the importance of what needs to be when the time comes. We will wait and watch."

"You would risk."

"It is not a risk. To warn too soon would lower the chances. To wait, is to act. Instinct will prevail."

"Then warn the former lord of the lands." Stated the sister in her prime.

"What do you think that will accomplish?" Again the youngest spoke.

"He was sent to protect."

"Hm." The youngest hummed. "Not yet. Look." She said looking into the pool.

~TBaM~

Sesshomaru walked Kagome to her chambers, that she shared with her kits, it was late and they were both tired from both their activities and talks, ignoring the look on Akahana's face. He knew that the entire palace had heard him. He didn't care. He was still feeling to good to care and too tired. His little mate had worn him out.

After bidding Kagome a good night, he left to retire for the evening. He was feeling good and more relaxed than he had been in quite some time. He knew, he would sleep well this night, barring any unforeseen problems.

Once in his chambers, he made sure that a barrier was placed on the door leading to what was, for now his mother's pets rooms. After the challenge, he knew that the room would need to be cleaned and aired out. He didn't plan on Kagome using those rooms, he would have the nursery set up, in preparations for his own young, because as soon as everything was once again peaceful, he planned on pupping his little mate. He looked forward to the day, that he would be able to see her swell with his seed.

After bathing, he climbed into bed to get some much needed rest. The next couple of months were going to be busy.

~TBaM~

Akahana didn't say a word, when her Lord and his miko Lady, left the study. She followed them to the miko's chambers. Her thoughts were on what she had smelled and heard coming from the study.

She was shocked when Sesshomaru grabbed the miko, slamming the door in her face. She had heard many things, but hearing Sesshomaru so intimate, was a bit disturbing. He had not taken a female in such a long time, she had worried, in her own way, the same could be said about her mate. They had talked about his lack of partners, but Amadeus had assured her, that it was because his beast had chosen a female and found all others lacking, therefore, it would take a lot for him to want another female.

Still though, a miko. She was sure that Sesshomaru didn't find ningen females appealing, but apparently she was wrong. The scents of both arousal and climax had hit her nose, when they finally opened the door and if that wasn't enough, the almost gloating look in Sesshomaru's eyes and his tight hold on the miko weren't enough of an indication.

 _Damn!_ She had so much to tell her mate. She knew it was gossip, but she needed to keep her mate update on her duties and this juicy morsel, was too good to pass up.

~TBaM~

Kagome was still on cloud nine, when Sesshomaru had bid her good night. She knew that she should sleep, but she wanted to do something first, but she was still shocked at her own behavior. She blushed madly, at the images that replayed themselves of their earlier actions.

So after collecting herself, she brushed her teeth, going to the balcony looking down. She was pleased with her location and the beautiful view of the gardens. Swinging her legs over the rail, she jumped, landing cat quiet on the ground in a crouch, to soften the blow to her legs. She looked up and around, hoping no one saw her.

Walking deep within the gardens, where she felt the pull of what she wanted. She knelt down burying her hands into the ground.

"I beseech you Mother Earth, to hear my prayer." She began in a whisper. Kagome wasn't surprised, when she felt the tendrils of powers flow around her hands. She had done this before, in her birth home, that was how she knew so much about the pain the Earth was feeling. She had learned a lot from the Earth, that she never used, she didn't like the of harming that which gave life to so many and ask for so little in return.

" _What is it ye seek, child."_ The magic conveyed to her mind. The voice Kagome heard was feminine though deeper.

Kagome sent an image to the Earth beneath her hands. "I ask for these things, for the protection of another." Kagome whispered sending the image of what she wanted and to whom the gift was for.

It didn't take long before her request was granted, though Kagome was surprised when she looked down.

The Earth rumbled gently under her hands, as it seemed to be laughing. _"Use these gifts to protect thine children. You know what is needed and what is at stake."_

"Yes. Thank you." Kagome said, as a single tear fell from her blue eyes. Where the tear landed a new type of flower bloomed. It was beautiful, icy blue in color and each petal looked like a tear drop, the green stem wasn't over long, the leaves soft and delicate.

" _I give you this gift. A Miko's Tear."_ The Earth sent to her. _"It will never die, so long as it is within Earth. For every tear you shed, that touches me, will grow. Let not this world die like your own."_ The Earth beseeched the little miko.

"I won't, I promise." Kagome whispered, if she could find a way to hug the Earth, she would have.

" _Rest child. There is much wrong in this world. Evil walks and the dead rise. My pain grows with each passing day."_

"I understand. I will stop the one causing you so much pain." Kagome felt when the powers of the land withdrew from her. Removing her hands from the Earth, Kagome found what the Earth had given her. Placing a barrier around the new flower. She gathered herself and the gifts, dusting off her hands and knees, she walked back the way she came, upon reaching her balcony she jumped, landing lightly. She turned and bowed deeply to the lands, that she was now blessed to be living in.

After making sure her kits were still soundly asleep, she sat on her balcony. It was going to be a long night, but so worth it in the end. With that in mind she picked up the two smallest stones smiling at the shape. Two small sapphire tear drops, each on a silver chain. Holding them between her hand as if in prayer. She started casting her protection spells. When she was finally finished, she looked at the finished product. Both of the small stones glowed softly, she new once placed the light would fade a bit more, but would rise in defense of the wearer. She smiled at her handy work.

"If only I knew how to do that way back when. No matter. Now onto the harder one." Setting the two stones aside, she picked up the one she really wanted that night.

The stone was as large as her thumb nail, versus the other two which were about the size of her pinky nail, looking very much like fat tears.

Again holding the largest sapphire tear between her hands, she cut one of her palms a tiny bit, it wouldn't take much. She then sent her powers and a small bit of herself into the jewel. She hoped that she wouldn't alert anyone to what she was doing. She kept a tight reign on her powers, only allowing what she needed, to escape her body.

When she looked down at her creation, she was happy. The blue sapphire swirled with the pink of her powers and a drop of blood could be seen in the center. It was beautiful and her best creation to date.

It was well past the middle of the night, when she finished with the jewel. She was more than a little tired and tomorrow was promising to be just as hectic as today.

She had agreed with Sesshomaru, that she would train hard while being away, so that no one knew what she was capable of. But for now she wanted sleep, but first she needed to something.

She walked over to Shippo first and knelt beside him. Taking one of the small jewel tears, with the silver chain, she placed it around his neck, fusing the ends together with her powers. It glowed brightly for a moment, before settling down. Kagome smiled, knowing he would always be kept safe.

Then she went to Takara and did the same. Neither kit woke and for that she was grateful. Climbing to her feet, she went to the wash basin and washed her hands free of the dirt, before changing into her nightwear and climbing into bed with her kits. She needed to feel both of them, she would bathe in the morning, before breakfast.

Her has last conscious thoughts were of Sesshomaru and what they had finally shared together. Her blush followed her into her sleep.

 _Until Next Time…_ (pleasant dreams)


	38. Chapter 38

AN: I want to Thank each and everyone of you… I actually cried over some of your responses. You are all amazing… I will try to be better at adding more detail… I just don't want to over do it.

To all my Non-English readers.. I am thankful that you responded. I had to go to Google Translate and that is fine by me, I seriously don't mind having to look up reviews :). English is the only language I know… English and bad English… I was never taught a second language… (old school as I am often told…)

I will be continuing the story as is. Though I will try to add a bit more detail… some of you have given me some great advice… thank you so much for everything…

If anyone has questions I may not have answered to date please let me know what they are so I can make sure that they are answered within the story content.

Chapter 38

The sun was just cresting the horizon found Touga walking through the gardens. It had been so long since he simply enjoyed nature in all its beauty. Though the scents of some of the flowers were stronger than others, it was still a pleasant walk. The birds were just waking from their nights rest. The trees seemed greener and more fragrant than he remembered, the stone under his feet was clear of debris and weeds.

He had been thinking of all the things that have come to pass, in the short period of time since his return. Seeing his now former mate was unexpected, but then again, she always did the unexpected. He had been avoiding her. He knew, that he would have to talk to her sooner or later. He needed to know what she had planned, he would not allow her to harm or kill Kagome. The Fates made that abundantly clear.

He also needed to make sure that any supporters that remained loyal to him, didn't cause too much trouble. Though Sesshomaru had every right to kill him during the challenge, he was left alive. He would have to make sure that his supporters knew that Sesshomaru won his right to be lord and that it was not handed to him.

Then his thoughts drifted to InuYasha and all that he needed to teach his youngest. He would need to break the pup in order to rebuild him. He was not looking forward to those lessons. Let alone teach him his proper place in the world. His feet had carried him to one of many arched bridges that spanned the gardens, the sounds of slow moving water, relaxed him. That is until he was driven from his thoughts.

"What are you doing alive?" InuKimi sneered, at seeing her former mate. She had come out here to clear her mind. She would be heading out for a day or so shortly. She hoped that the insipid girl followed her orders.

"It is good to see you as well, Kimi." Touga deflected, he really didn't want to explain the details of his return. His relationship with Kimi, had always been stressful. Though she was still beautiful, her long white hair pulled into a bun, with most of it cascading from the center. Her golden eyes, with her small jagged stripe on each cheek and the red on her eyelids, held all the arrogance and disgust he remembered. Her kimono was a simple three layers with her fur pelt wrapped around her petite shoulders. No Kimi wasn't tall, in fact she was about the same height as Kagome and possibly the same basic body structure.

"Contrary to what you believe, I do not feel the same." InuKimi growled, she was still more than livid with her former mate. She has never forgiven him, for his indiscretions and the fact that he sired a hanyou, disgracing them both and their lines.

"Do you intend to challenge Kagome?" Touga asked, he needed to know, where his little one stood.

"I am unsure as of yet." InuKimi was not about to inform him either way. If Akemi won, then the miko would be dead, and if Akemi lost, then she would challenge the girl. She was not about to let some ningen pest have her son or the West.

"You do realize that if you lose a battle of this kind, you will lose much more than the title of Lady of the West?" Touga stated, looking in to the golden eyes of his former mate, seeing all the hate the female held towards him and ningens.

"As if a ningen could defeat me. My claws are as sharp as they have always been." InuKimi stated with all the arrogance she was born into. She would gladly tear apart anyone, that thought that they were better than her, that even included her son. He was rejecting everything that she had tried to teach him.

"Hm." Touga hummed. "An interesting female you have presented for our son." Touga decided to change the subject. He didn't want to give Kimi any information on Kagome's abilities. It would be a sure way of getting the girl killed.

"She will make a fine Lady of the Western Lands." InuKimi defended. She was not about to let her former mate, know how angry the female has made her. As long as Akemi won the challenge, she would still remain in control of not only the girl, but her son and the West. She was too accustomed to her life and the power she held.

"I see." And he did. He knew Kimi would attempt to place a puppet of her own, keep control of Sesshomaru. Yes, he had made many mistakes with his former mate and son. He knew he had done wrong and put more importance on his younger son and ignored what he needed to with his elder. He knew deep down that he had been hard on the boy, but he didn't know much about raising pups. Kimi did most of that and with a strict hand. She wanted perfection and accepted nothing less.

"You see what exactly?" InuKimi demanded, she wanted answers and he was playing games with her.

Smirking the former lord looked at his former mate. "Is she really the best, that you could have found to match our son?" Touga wanted to laugh at the look on Kimi's face, as she abruptly turned on her heel and stormed off.

~TBaM~

Akemi woke bright and early, having the servant dress her, as the Lady Mother had ordered, she hurried out of her rooms and headed towards the miko's rooms that she shared with the disgusting kitsune's. She was going to put the miko whore in her place, it was bad enough hearing her intended's howl of completion and knowing that he had bedded that miko whore, but the wench thought that she was above her.

It had taken most of the night for her wrist to heal, after Sesshomaru had broken it. It still ached a bit, but she would manage. She would just have to get her intended to be more careful on how he handles his mate. She didn't like a rough males. She knew her intended's reputation. Everyone knew he was the killing perfection, but he needs to handle his female more carefully. She giggled at her thoughts and how she so wanted him to touch her and how she would love to train her male.

Upon entering the hall where she had followed the miko's aura and scent, which she found utterly disgusting, she noticed the two female guards standing to either side of the door, she noted that one was a high ranked general, it was a no wonder, why her intended had put guards on the wench. She was probably to weak, to be able to protect herself. Unfortunately they were blocking a clear passage into said rooms, but she was undaunted in her quest.

"Lady Akemi." Akahana stated blandly, she wouldn't call the female 'my lady' as it would infer her as her Lords, intended. She had seen the necklace the miko wore and knew exactly what it meant, hell anyone with eyes would know, if they bothered to look. The necklace was her Lords claiming.

"Stand aside. I wish to speak to the miko." Akemi ordered, she was to be the Lady of these lands and these people needed to learn to listen to her orders and follow them without question. The only one that had more say than her was her mate.

"I need to ask the Lady, if she wishes to see you." Akahana stated. She was there last night and had witnessed what this female had done at dinner. Personally, she thought it was disgusting, but also extremely entertaining. Akemi was so not a Lady fit for these lands. Hell she wasn't even sure that the miko was either, but she was given orders and she would follow them.

"How dare you. Do you have any idea who I am." Akemi growled out. "I am the intended mate of Lord Sesshomaru. I have every right to access any room I desire and I desire to be admitted into this room. Now remove yourselves."

"We are well aware of whom you are, Lady Akemi, but we are under the orders of our Lord." Akahana stated in a condescending tone.

Just as Akemi was about to threaten the guards. Kagome opened the door, looking none to pleased. She had been listening to the female and her arrogance. She had been getting her kits ready for the day, when she heard Akemi's voice and the attitude that she used with the guards, that Sesshomaru had left her. How dare that female think that she could just enter any room she wanted, without announcement. She was liking her guards more and more, even is she really didn't need them. Her barriers would actually do better, but she relented, just to ease his mind.

"Lady Akemi." Kagome bowed slightly to the female. "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Or not so pleasure of. Akemi thought to highly of herself, but then again, most nobles did.

"I need to speak with you." Akemi said snidely, pushing past the guards and Kagome, to gain entry into the rooms.

"Please come in." Kagome said as she nodded to the guards and whispered her thanks, before reentering her rooms, leaving the door opened a crack, even though she knew that the guards would be able to hear everything either way.

"What can I do for you?" Kagome asked sweetly, in her quiet tones, seeing Shippo holding Takara to keep her safe and away from the angry female. Kagome had asked Shippo to keep her safe while she dealt with the female, that was now looking around her room with distaste.

Yes, their rooms were not as opulent as hers mostly like would be, but she was more than pleased. They had a fireplace against one wall, with some throw cushions, a large futon off to one side, a low table and cushions. The art in the room was beautiful as it depicted different locations around the West and it coast, the shoji doors leading out to the balcony were open to allow the fresh morning air into the room.

"How dare you humiliate me. I am Sesshomaru's intended and I want you out. Sesshomaru is mine. He was promised to me, by the Lady Mother." Akemi sneered, while she growled at the little miko.

"Please enlighten me, as to how I have humiliated you?" Kagome baited. She had a feeling as to what she would say, but honestly, didn't she see that Sesshomaru didn't want her. Kagome had to fight the blush, that wanted to cross her cheeks, as she remember what she and Sesshomaru had done the night before. What could she say, she had to stop Sesshomaru from mating her and that was the only thing that came to mind, but from what Sesshomaru explained before and reminded her, is that technically they were already mated without the mating part, as their was a strong bond growing between them.

"The whole damn palace heard his howl. How dare you bed a taken male, you whore." Akemi screamed, as she let her hand fly, intending to slap the miko. She wasn't counting on said female to be as strong as she was or quick enough to stop her hand, from connecting.

As it would happen the wrist that the miko now held in her grasp, was the same wrist that Sesshomaru had broken, just the night before and now the miko was squeezing it, with little effort. She screamed as her wrist was broken yet again.

The guards standing outside the door rushed in to see the Lady Akemi on her knees, before the Miko, whom had a grip on the others wrist. They had heard the snap of bones and the miko's cold words.

"Don't ever, raise your hand to me or call me names. You know nothing." Kagome's cold tones even had Shippo shivering in fear and wanting to step back. He had never seen his mother like this before, but he knew he couldn't interfere, the female came here to provoke a fight and drive his mother off. "You are supposed to be a lady, act like one, have some pride and dignity." With that Kagome pushed Akemi the rest of the way to the floor, causing her to land on her behind.

"Please escort the lady to her rooms, so that she may freshen up." Kagome stated to the guards, she didn't care which one did what she asked, as long as they removed the female.

"Sesshomaru will hear about this! I will have you beheaded, for your assault on his intended!" Akemi screamed, as one of her guards lifted the disgruntled female from the floor by her good arm, dragging her from the room.

"Is everything alright, my lady?" Akahana asked, not really caring, but it was after all her job.

"Yes, everything is fine, thank you, General. I'm sorry that you got stuck, babysitting my kits and I." Kagome stated sincerely, she knew that youkai didn't like ningens or miko.

"If I may be so bold, my lady." Akahana waited for the ningen to give her leave. It would not due to get on the wrong side of her Lord. She had talk with her mate after the miko had gone to sleep. She wasn't happy about having to guard a human female, especially after the mess the former lord had made, with bedding and siring a hanyou.

Amadeus had tried to reassure her, that this time it was different. Izayoi was only a human and the lady that Sesshomaru had chosen was a powerful miko and for someone like Sesshomaru to pick her, she had to be able to hold her own. She wasn't much assured of it. Ningen females were especially weak and expected others to protect them, hell even most youkai females looked for a male to protect them.

"Speak and you don't have to call me so formally. I would much prefer the use of my name, which is Kagome."

"It would be most improper, my lady, given that you are the intended of my lord." Akahana watched as the miko huffed. Strange, most humans thought that they were better than youkai kind. "You are a ningen female." Kagome glared that the she wolf. "It is known that humans do not train their females and they are only good for breeding and laborers." Akahana didn't see Shippo's reactions to her words, as he stepped back and shook his head, though Kagome's glare got deeper. "When the former lord had… involved himself with the ningen hime, it had caused endless strife within the Western Lands, because of her our lord was eventually killed by ningen." Akahana didn't realize that her tone had grown angrier and more hateful with her words. "Even the Lady Rin and her kin needs protecting. What makes you think that you are any different?"

Kagome could understand her upset, but she was far from a 'normal' ningen female. "I understand your anger at ningens, but I am far from normal."

"You are miko, as such it makes things even worse for my lord and the West. He would have to have you protected from everything. You will be the target of many assassins. Even the servants here, let alone everyone else." Akahana was angry. "You will constantly require Lord Sesshomaru's protection and it will lead to his death."

"Do you want to put your words where your mouth are and fight me?" Kagome was angry herself. "Don't worry, I won't use my powers against you, but you can bring yours full to bare. Let's see whom is the strongest." Kagome challenged. She needed to prove herself. She didn't care that she already had a standing challenge. She needed this guard to know that she would not risk Sesshomaru's life, like Izayoi did to Touga.

"Momma?" Shippo wasn't happy about this, and he could almost bet that Sesshomaru would be pissed as well. Though he didn't really want to see his mother get hurt. He knew that Sesshomaru's guards were the best, as he only demanded the best.

"She and the rest of the palace needs to know that I am not Izayoi and that I won't risk Sesshomaru's or anyone else's lives." Kagome said, not even looking at her kit, as she kept her eyes trained on the guard in front of her. Akahana was a bit taller than her, but that wouldn't matter, if she could pit herself against some as tall and built as Sesshomaru, this female would be easy to handle.

"If you win, General, I will walk away from Lord Sesshomaru and the West, without a fight. If I win, I want your support."

Akahana thought about it, she knew she was going to get herself into all kinds of trouble with her lord and mate. She was supposed to protect the ningen, but here she was facing a challenge from that same ningen. She couldn't not take the challenge, it would state that she feared her lord's wrath, in which case she did, but more importantly, she needed to know that this miko would be able to protect her lord and the West. The miko had also said that she wouldn't use her powers against her, so she would be at a disadvantage, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to test her skills against a miko. The miko didn't stand a chance of beating her without her powers.

"Agreed." Akahana agreed, a smirk on her face. She knew that she would win and that Sesshomaru would be free of the miko and the worry that a ningen mate would bring, let alone spawning hanyou, that was different story all together.

"Give me a moment to change. Then we will go to the training grounds." Kagome said, as she walked over to her bag to grab her training clothes. She knew Sesshomaru was going to be angry at the both of them, but he would get over it.

Shippo stood there waiting for his mother to come out from behind the changing screen, Takara looked up at him. "Um… Shippo?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this going to be like before." Takara asked, she was wondering if this was just training or a real fight. She had watched as Kagome and the scary Lord sparred and she was wondering if this was going to be like that or was it going to be like when Kagome trained everyone.

"No, this is more serious." Shippo stated, as he glared at the she wolf. He didn't like that she didn't like his mother. His mother has done so much for these and all other lands and people still didn't understand.

Akahana was surprised at the looks she was getting from the teen kitsune, but what surprised her even more was when the miko stepped out from behind the screen. The only flesh she saw, was her deep blue eyes, even her hair was covered and she had quite the arsenal attached to her body. She had heard from other guards, that they had witnessed a female in all black with a living silk cloak, though she wasn't wearing the cloak, the miko was all in black and her eyes showed nothing of what she was feeling.

"Are you ready." Kagome asked, she wanted to get this done with, she had better things to do than play with the guard that had an attitude. They heading out tomorrow and she wanted to have some down time, for her and her kits, besides she wanted to spend time with Sesshomaru.

"Hm" Akahana hummed and lead them out of the room. They had gotten more than a few stares as the walked, but they all ignored them in favor of their destination, none of them talking or even looking around.

None of them realized that word was spreading on the wings of fire, about what look to be transpiring. They followed behind and out of the palace. Once they stopped at the training grounds, Kagome told Shippo and Takara to sit outside of one of the largest circles of sand.

"The only bit of powers I will use, is to place a barrier around us, so that none can interfere and no one will get hurt. Agreed?" Kagome stated, she wanted to make sure that when things got fierce, no one would be able stop the fight and no one on the outside got hurt. She knew Sesshomaru was going to be pissed and would try to stop the fight, but she wouldn't allow it. Akahana and the rest needed to know, that she could hold her own.

"Agreed."

Once the barrier was placed around the circle, they faced off, circling one another, looking for an opening and wondering which would strike first.

~TBaM~

Sesshomaru, Touga, Rin, Kohaku and their children were all in the dining hall, waiting patiently for Kagome and her kits to arrive, along with InuKimi and her pet. Even InuYasha was at the morning meal, guards standing at his back. Touga had explained that InuYasha needed the lessons in the proper was to behave around others and since it was basically just family, this setting would be helpful. Sesshomaru didn't like it, but had agreed so long as InuYasha had his father and guards. He would not put Kagome in any more stressful situations, than she already has to deal with.

"Do you have any idea what is taking Kagome and the kits so long?" Touga asked, he was a bit concerned, after his early morning encounter with Kimi in the gardens

"No. Do you have any idea where mother and her pet are?" Sesshomaru questioned back, not that he really cared. He wished that his mother would stay out of his business and bring he pet with her.

"No, but I did see Kimi early this morning in the gardens. She was not pleased." Touga's deep voice sounded out.

Sesshomaru beckoned a servant over. "Find Lady Kagome and the whereabouts of this Ones, mother."

Just as one servant went out of the hall another rushed in, bowing low towards his lord, before straightening to whisper in his ear, for only him to hear. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, just before he disappeared from the room.

"Explain?" Touga demanded. He had never seen his son act that way before.

"The Lady Miko and General Akahana are fighting my Lord." The servant bowed repeatedly, before straightening to see the humans rushing after the Lord and the second son, whom were gone from the room, just like Lord Sesshomaru.

~TBaM~

Sesshomaru got to the grounds, only to see Kagome his general trading blows with one another. Neither was holding back, as the sparks from their swords indicated, as well at the dust being kicked up from their footword. He saw the barrier around the training grounds and when he went to touch it, he was zapped smartly.

Looking at his hand he saw the burn, from the strength of the barrier. He growled loudly in displeasure. Akahana would need to be punished for this. She had no right to question him or his choice.

He couldn't take his red rimmed, golden eyes off the battle taking place. He didn't care that Amadeus, the mate to Akahana, his father and brother were standing beside him. He could feel Shippo nearby along with the small female kit.

Ripping his eyes off the battle, he stormed his way towards Shippo. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. The guards and servants in his way moved quickly away from him, feeling his barely contained rage.

His father, brother and general followed in his wake.

"What is the meaning of this." Sesshomaru growled out, causing many more to step back in fear.

Shippo swallowed hard, as his eyes traveled up the tall inu, only to face more red than gold. He wanted to step back from the rage pouring off the inu, but he knew to retreat would only get him hurt.

 _Until Next Time…_

Well Akemi is showing that she is an idiot…

InuKimi is not working with Asuna… She is just a mother that thinks she knows best… We will find out what she has planned… soon… hehe

Kagome and Akahana battle it out… how will win this fight… before you ask Kagome is only using enough of her powers to sustain her muscles or she could have purified the general.

Where is Akemi and InuKimi… stayed tuned and find out.

I will say this again… Thank you all… I have had an overwhelming amount of support from you and some great ideas. Thank you you are all awesome. Over 100 people responded to my AN and you all say the same thing. Keep it the Same…


	39. Chapter 39

AN: STOP IF YOU HAVEN'T READ 38 DUE TO an AN: THE CHAPTER HAS BEEN REPLACED WITH THE REAL CHAPTER 38.

Again I want to thank each and everyone of you… You All said the same thing: Keep it the Same… though adding a bit more detail would be nice. :) More of the main plot is coming… it is in the works and part of the events coming shortly…

Question: what kind of details should I be adding… I know strange question, but I am at a loss as to what I should do… More detail of background things (wind, trees, the ground and such) or what is going on inside the heads of people… I want to make this story better for everyone… including myself and my skills...

FYI… I hate character name butchering… it is one of my _many_ pet peeves… I only use it when I need to… Personally I can't see Sesshomaru allowing anyone to butcher his name in such a degrading manner…. (Sesshy, Sess, Sessho, Maru… Kags, Kagsy, (Gome' only for younger children are allowed or sleepy) San, Inu, Yasha, Miro, Roku, Ship) though I have to say I do like Roku… they didn't use those names in the anime and I can't seem to bring myself to use them unless it is for a reason… (insults)… it would be like giving you, your own _worst_ nickname… :::shivering just at the thought of my own::: grrrr…

I am not overly good at fight scenes so excuse my poor attempt… but it gets my point across...

Anyway on with the story… Sorry for the long winded AN

Chapter 39

 _Last Time…_

His father, brother and general followed in his wake.

"What is the meaning of this." Sesshomaru growled out, causing many more to step back in fear.

Shippo swallowed hard, as his eyes traveled up the tall inu, only to face more red than gold. He wanted to step back from the rage pouring off the inu, but he knew to retreat would only get him hurt.

 _Now…_

Akemi sat in her rooms, again nursing a broken wrist. She couldn't believe that, that bitch had broken her wrist. "Well, Sesshomaru broke it first, so I guess, it wasn't fully healed yet." She muttered to herself. "As soon as it is healed well enough, I will tell Sesshy-kun about it." She giggled at the name, she gave her male, she knew that he would love it, since his full name was so long. "He is sure to punish the wench, for hurting what is his."

"Attend me, you useless pest." Akemi sneered at the servant. "I need to look my best for my intended. I am too meet him for breakfast and then a stroll in the gardens." Akemi lied, she didn't care, Lady Mother promised her, Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru, she would have.

The servant scrambled to her feet, from her kneeling position near the shoji door, rushing to do the Lady's bidding, grabbing a pretty blue three layer kimino, she went to dress Akemi.

"You idiot. I want the pink. Sesshomaru will just love the pink and he won't be able to take his eyes off of me."

Silently the servant got to work and started dressing the lady, in the pink kimono, she made the mistake of accidentally bumping the lady's injured wrist, the kick sent the servant tumbling, with a multitude of cursing from Akemi. The servant was shocked at the language the lady used, she wondered where Akemi had picked up such foul language.

Quickly the servant went back to work and dressed Akemi as quickly and carefully as she could. She brushed and styled her hair and applied the face paints that Akemi wanted, before following her lady out of the room and down to the dining hall, opening the doors for the lady, all without saying a word, as she was instructed, 'high born do not socialize with servants', 'servants are only to do as told'.

Akemi pushed past the servant, so that she could make her grand entrance, only to be greeted with an empty room, not even servants were milling about.

"Where is everyone?" Akemi growled, how was she supposed to get him to notice her, if he wasn't even here. "Well, no matter. I will wait for my love. Now be a good servant and get your lady some tea."

"Yes, Lady Akemi." The servant rushed off to get the tea. Kami she couldn't wait to be done with this female. Coming back quickly, with tea in hand, the servant found Akemi in the same place she was the night before, prior to her disgraceful leave taking, which had earned the poor servant a beating, as it was, she still sported some bruises from the kicks she received.

~TBaM~

"They had words this morning. The general told momma, that she was weak and that she would cause your death, like InuYasha's mother did to your father." Shippo said shaking in fear, he knew Sesshomaru would be beyond pissed and he was right, he even heard Touga and InuYasha growl. It didn't matter to Shippo what the others thought, he had to worry about Sesshomaru.

The roar Sesshomaru let loose, let everyone know his displeasure. Amadeus knew his mate was in serious trouble, he had tried to warn her, but she was stubborn and was worried about Sesshomaru and the West. When Sesshomaru got his hands onto her, she would be lucky to survive or even be able to keep her rank.

The clashing of swords indicated that the females fighting didn't stop. Sesshomaru turned his red/gold eyes back to the fight.

"If my mate is harmed in any way, your mate will pay the price." Sesshomaru growled, his beast was too close, both sides of himself were way past pissed, it was taking more than he thought, to keep the beast within. The smell of so many males arousal's was inflaming his rage, that all these males were aroused over his mate, the beast wanted to rip them all to shreds. The only thing that kept him from acting on that rage, was the fact that he knew his mate would never go to another male.

"Begging your pardon, my Lord, but I think Akahana is trying to prove a point with this fight." Amadeus stated, he knew he was risking much, with what he was about to say and with the former lord standing so close or for that matter the second son, as it pertains to the female they both knew. "Ningen females are not bred to fight, unless they are slayers. Unfortunately it was the ningen hime, that had caused your sire to perish, though his presence asks questions. So it is only natural, that we are leery of ningen and the fact that said ningen is miko, we fear her intentions with our Lord and Lands, that and we have all been under the impression that you despised ningen, except of the Lady Rin, of course." Amadeus was grateful that his Lord was calming down a bit, some of the red had seeped away, but not all and not nearly enough.

Amadeus was also effected by the fighting, but he knew that he couldn't act on it, until his lord finished disciplining his mate. Then he would _punish_ Akahana his way, for disobeying him, and going to the miko, with her grievances. They may both be generals in Sesshomaru's service, but he was still male and the alpha of his tribe, he may allow her more freedoms than the rest, but she should have listened to him and let Sesshomaru handle things and just watched the miko to see her intentions and for the outcome of the coming challenge.

"Be that as it may, she had no right questioning this One's ability to choose a proper mate. Does she think so lowly of this One, to not be able to pick a strong mate, to ensure a strong rule and to be able to breed strong pups."

"No my Lord." Amadeus hoped, that his lord didn't catch his own doubt about the subject. "I believe Akahana, just wants to prove to all that the miko is strong and will be able to stand by your side.

"She should have waited for the challenge." Sesshomaru ground out. He was seriously going to punish his general. She should have waited for the challenge or brought her own challenge at such time. Though he dreaded the thought or even idea, that if Akahana won the challenge, then he would be forced to mate her, though she would be unfit, due to female issues. Unless she stated that she wasn't fighting for the right to mate.

~TBaM~

Akahana knew when her Lord arrived on scene, his massive aura alone told her that and the rage that was spilling everywhere, told everyone that he was pissed, but the miko didn't stop, she just continued to fight, ignoring Sesshomaru's rage.

She couldn't believe how strong this miko was. They had been trading blows, back and forth and neither had gained the upper hand, though Akahana was beginning to think that the miko wasn't putting her all into the fight, well she wasn't. She wasn't using her powers. She was impressed with the control the miko had. She was also expecting the female to bait her with words, but the miko fought silently, but then again her voice wouldn't have carried far over the din of noise, coming from outside the barrier. And that was another thing, how was the miko able to hold the barrier and fight at the same time, surely she would be weakened from that alone, but she didn't show any fatigue in fighting.

A slight moment of distraction and the miko had disarmed her, but she was ready regardless and had her claws out. Her eyes opened wide as she saw the miko move her hands, drawing her own set of claws.

Akahana couldn't see the smirk on Kagome's face, when she successfully disarmed the she wolf. Now the fight was going to get good.

They ran at each other again trading blows and kicks. They would each bare bumps, bruises, and small cuts but Kagome didn't mind, she was actually having a lot of fun. To finally be able to pit her strength and speed in a real fight. She knew Akahana was fighting for the West and that made it all the more exciting and the fact that she was one of Sesshomaru's best, just topped off her excitement. She ignored the outside world in favor of the fight. Her adrenaline was pumping high in her blood. Her powers were doing as she had intended and strengthened her muscles to withstand her naturally stronger opponent.

She landed the perfect roundhouse on the she wolf, though the wolf attempted to sweep her legs when she landed, she jumped out of the way, doing backward somersault only to change direction, flipping over the wolf, using her back to kick off, pushing the wolf to the ground.

As Akahana rolled over to stand, spitting dirt out of her mouth, she found deep blue sparkling eyes starring at her, with the point of a blade at her throat.

"Do you yield?" Kagome asked the panting wolf, but then Kagome saw something in her eyes, that told her this fight wasn't quite over with.

Akahana smirked up at the miko, holding the blade to her, but she had a very rare ability, that only a few knew about. In a quick move, she kicked the blade out of the miko's hand, sending it flying to the other side of the field. She stood now facing the surprised miko.

~TBaM~

"She wouldn't." Amadeus's eyes widened, at seeing what his mate was about to do. "DON'T DO IT, AKAHANA!" Amadeus yelled as loud as his voice would go, but he was ignored, by his mate.

"What is she doing? What's going on?" Shippo asked fearfully, holding Takara closer to him. Touga and InuYasha were wondering the same thing.

InuYasha had remained silent, he knew to speak would get him into a lot of trouble and he didn't want that right now, he was lucky that he was let out of his room, but to see Kagome truly fight, was breathtaking, he was so aroused by the fight and how agile and quick she was, he thought he would explode and embarrass himself.

"She has a rare ability." Sesshomaru stated stonily. He would definitely be having words with his general. Amadeus ignored them in favor of trying to get his mate to stop what she was about to attempt.

"Son."

"It is what has gotten her the position she holds." Said son bit out. He really wasn't in the mood to discuss it. If Akahana succeeded, Kagome could be in real danger.

"Sesshomaru." His father growled, he was sent to protect Kagome and if the she wolf could harm her, he needed to know.

"She can control the blood of her opponents, once she has control of their blood, she can make them her puppets." Sesshomaru stated, ice and rage mixing in his voice. He would definitely be punishing the wolf, as far as he knew Sesshomaru seemed to be one of the very few that she couldn't control.

~TBaM~

Kagome could feel the pull in her blood, she could feel the wolf trying to take control of her. The rage that flooded Kagome, brought back too many, best forgotten memories. She moved faster than the eye could see, as she had the she wolf now pinned to ground by her throat, completely immobilizing the wolf.

With the wind knocked out her, Akahana looked up at the miko, said female used her free hand to pull her face mask down. She had lost the tenuous hold, she had on the miko's blood, but what she saw in the other females eyes, actually frightened her more, than anything her lord could and most likely do to her.

"I am far stronger, than you think." Kagome bit out icily, her powers brought to the forefront and swirled in her blue eyes, turning them a swirling vortex of blue and pink. She didn't like the thought, of someone trying to control her. So she ended the game, letting her own sharp claws bite into the wolf's neck, drawing blood, which she ignored.

"Do you yield." Kagome demanded, in her coldest tones, ignoring everything, but the wolf beneath her. She was barely in control of her own actions and one wrong word from the wolf would end her life, without a second thought.

Akahana couldn't believe it. Her ability has never failed her before, though she knew Sesshomaru was far too strong for her abilities. "What are you?" She whispered up to the miko holding throat, she ignored the blood leaking from her neck, knowing that the female could rip her throat out and she would be helpless to prevent it. The look in the miko's eyes, terrified her. The power that the miko was holding back was beyond anything, that she has ever seen before and there was something more, that she couldn't understand. Something, she has never seen in any living being.

"Answer me or die here and now." Kagome wasn't playing, the tone of her voice showed the struggle it was taking for her to hold back. Either the wolf yielded or she would die here and now, her own survival instinct demanded it. The only thing holding her back was the fact that, the general was needed and Kagome wanted her as an ally in the upcoming war.

"I yield, Kagome~sama." Akahana said, baring her neck to the miko. "You have more than proven your worth." Kagome stood sheathing her claws and offering a hand to the wolf, after she was able to compose herself and lock down her powers, it also gave the wolf a moment to compose herself enough to stand.

After dusting off her clothes, Akahana knelt before the miko, bowing her head to the ground in the deepest form of respect. They both ignored the collective gasps, coming from around them.

"Rise, General and resume your duties." Kagome said formerly, as she stood to her full height.

Akahana did as she was told, she stood and stepped behind the miko, whom she now held the greatest respect for, that was when she finally realized, just how many people were out here watching the fight. Groaning she knew that she was in major trouble.

"Retrieve your weapon, before I lower the barrier." Kagome ordered, still feeling the effects of having to contain her powers. "Worry not, I will protect you from Lord Sesshomaru's wrath."

Akahana's eyes widened, as she looked towards Sesshomaru, seeing his eyes still more red than gold. She gulped hard, knowing that she has earned punishment, for what she has done.

"I deserve the punishment, Kagome~sama."

"No you don't. You had every right to challenge me. You were thinking of the West and for that I can't blame you." Kagome said over her shoulder, smiling at the she wolf. Maybe now Kagome will have a new friend or at least she hoped so.

As Kagome lowered her barrier, the scent of so many male's arousal's hit both females, though it went ignored as they heard Akemi's annoying voice, as the female inu made it after the fact. Kagome was in a way grateful that Akemi didn't see the fight. She didn't want to give the inu any foreknowledge of what she was capable of.

"What is going on out here? Why wasn't anyone at breakfast? I sat there and waited, even the servants were gone." Akemi demanded, she was aggravated that her mate-to-be never showed up to eat with her, she had been so looking forward to it and making him stroll around the gardens with her.

When she finally had enough of waiting around, she went in search of her male, only to find him and everyone else from the palace outside at the training grounds. The smell of so many male's, so highly aroused, caused her become aroused, by the time she reached her intended she was dripping. She knew that he would finally take her, no male could resist an aroused female.

After pushing her way through the crowd of servants and guards, she found the miko and a guard, covered in dirt and sweat, bruises on both of their faces, their hair a total mess, then she saw her intended walking towards the females. She smirked, hoping that the miko would be killed in Sesshomaru's wrath.

Her breath caught in her throat as Sesshomaru first looked over the miko, then buried his face into her neck.

-TBaM-

Sesshomaru stalked to the two females that were covered in dirt and sweat, both sporting only insignificant traces of blood, though Akahana bore more blood, as it ran down the wolf's neck. Burying his nose in his mates neck to assure her well being, he pulled away. Ignoring his mother's pet or the others that followed him.

"Explain." He demanded, he was a hairs breath away from killing one of his most skilled generals.

"She needed to test me." Sesshomaru growled at his generals lack of faith in him. "Sesshomaru, she wanted to make sure, that the West was in good hands and that you weren't making the same mistakes as your father did. She was looking out for your best interests and the interests of the West. Don't hold it against her, she was within her rights as your general."

"It does not excuse, the fact that you could have been hurt."

"Seriously? Sesshomaru, just a week ago, I was crushed."

"That is exactly my point, Kagome. Your back was broken, as were many of your ribs." Sesshomaru watched out of the corner of his eye as Akahana's eyes widened, before she paled at what was being said, between himself and Kagome. It was rare that anyone heard him speak in first person, but hearing him talk to Kagome with such care and dare they say it, love.

"I'm fine. Though, I am dearly in need of a bath." Kagome smiled, while wrinkling her nose. Sesshomaru smirked, knowing her penchant for baths.

"Go, I will meet you for the mid-day meal, since breakfast is long over."

"Alright." Sesshomaru so wanted to swat her ass, as she walked past. He didn't want to admit that her fight had aroused him and every other male. _Damn minx._ Again he found that he was grateful for the long sash he wore.

"General Akahana." Sesshomaru addressed, again in his coldest tones. He would let his general know exactly, how upset he was with her actions. He waited until he knew Kagome was out of sight and hearing range, before addressing the next order of business. He didn't want Kagome to interfere as he knew that she would.

"Yes, my Lord?" She swallowed thickly, bowing to her lord, she knew, she was in trouble and no amount of words from the miko could save her.

"After you have cleaned yourself. You will report to this One's study. You have much to answer for."

"Yes, my lord." She bowed again, before hurrying off, to bathe. She was dreading what was to come, but she also had questions for her lord, concerning the miko.

~TBaM~

She had left her sons home, after her confrontation with her former mate. She was determined that no ningen was going to have her son, like they had her mate. Once she returned she would have words with her wayward son, before she attempted this next plan.

She was close, she could feel the old hag. She landed in a clearing not too far off and proceeded to walk deeper into the foul smelling swamp. She would have to bathe after leaving and have her garments burned, thankfully she could use her youki to clean her moko-moko.

"So the Great Lady Mother, has come to pay me a visit." Came an old scratchy, condescending voice, seeming from every direction at once, as it bounced off the vine filled trees and moss, that cushioned her steps.

"Show yourself, hag." InuKimi demanded, she didn't have time for games and the foul stench of the place was making her dizzy.

"Impatient are we. Very well." An ancient looking female stepped out from behind a tree, her form bent, InuKimi was unsure whether it was due to extreme age or a life of hard labor, her fingers gnarled with age and hard work, her gray stringy hair, hung limp down her back or sticking out everywhere, her eyes a muddy brownish green, that matched the swamp around them. "What is it you want." Said hag was in no mood for playing today. Someone had been encroaching on her territory.

"I am in need of your services."

"I see, and what exactly are you looking for?"

"A particular potion."

"Follow me, we can discuss the terms and my price."

"Very well." InuKimi stated as she followed behind the hag, not quite sure what manner of creature she was.

 _Until Next Time…_

AN: Long answer sorry about that...

I was asked an interesting question… please realize that I can't give all the answers… at least not yet… as far as Kagome still feeling like second best to Kikyou… no… Kagome will never again play second fiddle to anyone… if Sesshomaru truly wanted another she would step aside, but if Sesshomaru only wants her, she will fight to keep what is hers… if Sesshomaru couldn't make up his mind on which female he wanted like InuYasha did… Well Kagome don't play that game no more… InuYasha and Kikyou taught Kagome a hard lesson on the heart and she was only still a kid (sorry… I am older than most of you…) and look where her love for InuYasha got her… never again…

As far as being friends with Sango and Miroku… doubtful… though she will form (I don't want to say friendship) a working relationship (there we go much better) with Miroku...

Slight spoilers below….

I will say that Kikyou still plays a part in the story, even if we haven't heard or seen from her yet… we will… and soon I'm afraid….

The main plot is coming back online as that is part of the reason for leaving the palace so soon… no details will be leaked… a lot will be happening very shortly here regarding the main plot line so please be patient with me. Everything is falling into perfect place as I have seen it.

The challenge(s) are also coming… I know it is taking along time getting there, but others within the story wish to be heard… life works much the same… the summit/conclave/meeting of the Lords is also coming and that will prove very interesting as Kouga will be making an appearance soon… (for those that have been waiting forever for him… he is coming...)

totally off track here… but I saw a screen name that I must say I love… NobodyImportant… that is how I feel most of the time… that being said, I love it… you may not think you are not important, but to someone you are very important…


	40. Chapter 40

AN: I have done some research in order to make sure I do this right… hope I didn't mess it up too much…

(on a side note… I took a small break and read another story… and I challenge anyone to prove to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sesshomaru's PELT is a tail… I want to see where it is attached to his gorgeous butt. Hell even Koga doesn't have a tail, but everyone gives him one because he wears the fur around his waist… the tail is the same color as the furs he wears people… I don't see Ginta, Hakkaku or even Ayame with tails…. So please I beg you show me the tail…) besides Sesshomaru Pelt has a name Mokomoko-sama – who names their dogs tail?

Sorry this is late getting out, but FF has not allowed me to upload anything today… I keep getting error messages… so now I am doing a copy and paste deal… grrrrr….

Chapter 40

 _Last Time…_

"I am in need of your services."

"I see, and what exactly are you looking for?"

"A particular potion."

"Follow me, we can discuss the terms and my price."

"Very well." InuKimi stated as she followed behind the hag, not quite sure what manner of creature she was.

 _Now…_

"Sesshomaru?" Akemi called to her mate to be, but he either didn't hear her or ignored her. She had been patient, as he paid attention to first the miko, ignoring the look in his eyes, as he looked at her and then the female general. When he was done, he walked away from her, as if he hadn't seen or heard her. She had watched as his father, brother and another soldier followed him, as he made his way towards the castle, totally ignoring her, as if she didn't even exist.

"Sesshomaru! I demand that you speak with me. I have been waiting all morn..." She couldn't get another word out, as Sesshomaru towered over her, his aura and powers making her shake and feel utterly frozen, as they slammed into her, causing her to fall back on her rump, trembling in fear.

"You dare, demand something of this One, wench." The ice in Sesshomaru's voice was enough to freeze Hell over, he could smell the scent of her fear and smirked. He loved the scent. "You dare speak so informally and disrespectfully to your Lord."

"I am your mate to be." Akemi said undaunted, by the males attitude. If he could show that miko kindness, then the least he could do, was do the same for her. She was after all going to be his mate.

"Never." Sesshomaru spat, the disgust in his tone, was enough for some to wrinkle their noses. His anger showing in his drawn brow and the tightness of his lips. Everyone who witnessed the fight, knew that this female stood no chance against the Lady Kagome, though they didn't know the miko, but by the way she handled herself and how she fought, they were impressed. Most were surprised that she fought so well without bringing her powers into play. Sesshomaru was getting angrier at this female. She was demanding and weak.

How his own mother could pick someone so pathetic for him and believe that she would be a match for him, was unbelievable. He would have to have words with his mother, when he saw her. Her pet needed to be shipped back to where ever she had found her. It was truly a sad day, that this female was the best the West had to offer him, as far as being a mate, but then again. She was only a puppet, a tool for his mother to use, to have control over him and the West.

"Did you know your miko bitch, broke my wrists this morning, in an unprovoked attack." Akemi spat, from her place on the ground at Sesshomaru's feet. She hoped that by saying how bad the bitch was, she would gain Sesshomaru's attentions.

"You liar." Both kitsune growled out together, everyone close enough to scent Akemi, knew that she was lying. Sesshomaru's lip curled as he continue to tower over the female, his growl growing louder the more the wench spoke. He didn't take notice that his father or brother were also growling, but others around them did, and backed off. It was bad enough pissing off one inu, but three in power and two of them were well known alpha's, with the power to back them up.

"She had no right to lay hands on me. I am the daughter of a noble and promised mate to the Lord of the West, by the Lady Mother herself. If I want to strike any below me, I have that right. She had no right humiliating me. I demand that you mark me as your intended and I demand that you get rid of that whore." Akemi growled out. She was going to do whatever it took to get Sesshomaru to claim her one way or another.

That did it. Akemi found herself dangling from Sesshomaru's claws, as said claws dug into the wench's throat, causing blood to drip down her neck and over his fingers, soaking into her kimono. When Akemi looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, they were completely red with turquoise pupils, his stripes jagged and not the smoothness they were normally, his fangs elongated, his hair lifted off his back to float and whip about in power driven winds. His beast was enraged and wanted to rip this bitch apart.

Her fear spiked, as she struggled to breath, she felt her blood sliding down her neck as Sesshomaru's claws bit deeper into her flesh.

Everyone slowly backed away from the enraged lord. They knew he was about to kill the female in his grasp. The only ones brave enough not to move, were Touga and InuYasha, though InuYasha wanted to back off. He had never seen Sesshomaru so pissed, not even when he took his brother's arm.

What no one saw was a petite female rushing towards Sesshomaru, her extremely long damp undone hair, flying behind her. Kagome had just gotten into the bath, when she felt Sesshomaru's spike of power and the rage he felt pull at her. So she did the only thing she could. She grabbed a yukata and rushed to him.

She knew, she could calm him. What she didn't take into consideration, was that with the yukata and her running, showed off the markings on her legs, feet, upper chest and hands would be visible for all to see, along with the mark on her brow.

Kagome ignored everyone, when she saw that Sesshomaru had Akemi by the throat choking the life out of her. Slowly and very carefully she sent out tendrils of her own powers, not to smother, but to sooth both sides of Sesshomaru. She had to let him know that she was fine and unharmed. She had a feeling that Akemi had mentioned the confrontation, that they had that morning. _What an idiot_. She couldn't wait until the challenge, she had so many other things on her plate right now.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome softly called, making her way towards the enraged male. Once she was close enough, she gently placed her hand on the wrist holding the female inu. He snapped his eyes towards her, barely recognizing her, until her scent hit his nose. He tossed Akemi to the ground, where she slid several where half lay, half sat choking for air. "She's not worth it. I will deal with her, when the time comes." She promised in her soft tones, soothing both sides of the inu.

Before anyone could even gasp, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and took off in his orb. He needed to calm down. He had never been so angry in his entire life. Not even when his father bedded the human hime forsaking him or his mother, not when InuYasha took his arm, not even from the betrayals he felt from those around him, but that bitch, pushed and pushed. Now that he had his chosen nothing was going to stop him.

~TBaM~

"Um… Pops? What the hell just happened." InuYasha looked at his father, then at the pathetic female on the ground, in total confusion. He didn't like the female on the ground, for noble born, she sure as hell didn't act like one. She hasn't shown any respect towards anyone and they called him uncivilized and rude. Yeah, he was arrogant and rude and he had to admit that he had a lot to learn, but this bitch was worse than he ever thought to be, even at his worse. He also wondered, where the old bat found this bitch. He felt bad for Sesshomaru, and that was saying a lot. He couldn't wait for Kagome to kick her ass and send her packing, especially after witnessing some of the battle, he knew that Kagome would teach her a lesson in manners, even if she didn't use her powers.

Touga knew that his son's beast was demanding, that he mate their chosen female, before others could intervene. He just hoped that Kagome would be able to reign in the beast and even if she could. It would be most likely, that they wouldn't be coming back until late into the night or until morning. Sesshomaru needed to work off his pent up frustrations. Touga hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt the girl, beyond a hard rut.

"Your brother needs to calm down and it appears, Kagome will be the one to assist him." Touga left it open for interpretation, as he turned to the female on the ground.

"You are not yet the Lady of these Lands." Touga's voice boomed, for all to hear. "You have already issued your challenge with the Lady Kagome. What did you hope to gain, confronting the Lady and speaking to your Lord in such a manner?" The tall broad inu demanded, his eyes hardened to an icy gold.

Akemi couldn't believe that her intended treated her in such a way. He was promised to her. She would do whatever it took to get what she wanted. She wanted everything that was promised, Sesshomaru, the title of Lady of the West, she would have power and wealth. She would be able to gloat, that she got the best and strongest male in all the lands.

She wanted to threaten and intimidate the miko, if she could scare the ningen off, it would save her from having to fight. She hated fighting, she could, yes, but she didn't like to fight. Nothing seemed to be working the way she thought. Maybe she should act the way she had been trained by her mother and tutors, but that was so boring. Why should she be a prim and proper lady, when she can be whom she wanted, all she had to do was mate Sesshomaru and she could do whatever she wanted, when she wanted and how she wanted. She liked the thought of all the power she would gain, it thrilled her in ways she didn't think possible.

She wasn't expecting her intended to attack her and when he started to choke her, she became very afraid. He shouldn't be handling her this way, she was lady and needed to be treated as one. She couldn't wait for her father to arrive and force Sesshomaru into compliance.

Then when that miko showed up and again took her male, to where she had no clue. She knew that when the Lady Mother returned, that she would be just as angry, that her son went off to rut with a disgusting ningen, but for now, she had to deal with her soon to be father and brother in law.

"He is mine." Akemi spat towards Touga. "He was promised to me and I will hold him to that promise."

"Tell me wench, did Lord Sesshomaru make this promise to you or was it another, that made that promise?" Touga questioned. He wanted to see if this female was even a little truthful.

"What does it matter, who promised him. He is mine and that wench, has no right to be near him."

"Did it ever occur to your small mind that maybe, just maybe, Lady Kagome is in fact Lord Sesshomaru's chosen mate. Your also have no right or reason to Lady Kagome such derogatory names. She has more than earned her titles. Have you? I will say this only once, wench, so you better listen and listen well, your pathetic life will depend upon it. If it was not for the Lady Kagome, you would be dead right now. Stay away from both Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome until the challenge. It is also strongly advised, that you take your meals in your rooms, for your own safety. Remove the lady to her rooms." Touga ordered frostily, he was in mood to deal with unwanted guests.

He turned back to his second son, seeing that he had a lot of questions. "Come, InuYasha. I see that you have questions. I will answer what I can. Know that some things, I am forbidden to discuss." Touga stated as he turned, leaving the soldiers and servants to deal with the clean up.

~TBaM~

Asuna sat lotus style in the middle of a complex diagram, strange markings decorated the diagrams. Words and phrases tumbled from her mouth, in a foreign language. Finishing the incantation, the diagram and symbols lit with an ominous dark purple light, that shot skyward, a nonexistent blew her hair in a vortex, above her head.

The howls and screams from within the purple light echoed off the trees and within her ears. Appearing in an identical circle of deep purple light a creature emerged. The being was tall, slender of shoulder and waist. Dressed in all black, with boots to match. It's face looked more skeletal than from any being alive, only the indentations of where the eyes and nose were to be, there was no lips or mouth, but flawless flesh, but she knew better.

Asuna knew that this creature, if it ever opened its mouth would devour a soul. The powers it held was lightning, would turn their opponent to ash, much like a miko purifying her victims. Though the creature had incredible powers and stealth was key to success, it was incredibly weak, its long limbs and lithe form made it brittle and easy to break or kill.

It was its stealth that made this creature such a formidable opponent. If one lost sight of it, they would forget it was there. It was that, that made them so deadly. Close your eyes, they move, you forget the danger and you die.

It had taken her awhile to gather what she needed to perform this spell. She didn't think it would be this hard or draining. She had to destroy another village and collect and separate the young from the old.

After allowing her pets to feast on their cold dead flesh, she boiled the bones, before she burned them to ash. Taking the bones and ash of the adults, she had to mix her own blood in order for the spell to be cast and for her to remain in control of the creature. She had practiced for hours writing the runes for the spell, before she even attempted to use the mixture.

She would keep the young and innocent bones and ash for the next spell she needed. She would need to find another village with ample children and virgins, along with older adults.

She still needed to find the once hanyou, she needed that damn kitsune kit and she has yet to be able to find the Shikon Miko, or the one Chosen. How was she to free her master from the depths of Hell and unleash him on the world. A new world would be reborn. No more puppets and fakes. The all mighty Lord of Hell would bathe this horrid world in blood to make it anew.

All would bow down to Him and she Asuna would be his everlasting Queen. She would bare his spawn and rule with Him. They would take the place of the Kami and rule even the Gods.

Once she can get rid of that over powered miko and get that damn kit, things will improve and she will be that much closer to her goals.

 _What is thy bidding?_ Asuna heard in her mind as the purple light faded, leaving the dark star studded sky, the moon at its apex. She had spent hours sitting here waiting and summoning. Raising the dead was so much easier than raising one of these creatures. She would have to rest after she sent it out. She needed her strength for the next calling.

"You are to retrieve a child and bring her to me. Any that stand in your way, you may have." Asuna told the creature, showing it an image of a white haired kitsune with powers of both youkai and miko, with mismatched eyes to go with the powers she held. "She is not to be harmed. Go and do not return unless you have her."

 _Thy will be done._ The creature intoned within her mind. The summoning linked the creature to her. She was its master. It could not harm her and was obedient of her will and her will alone.

~TBaM~

Shippo stood there for a moment after Sesshomaru took off with his mother in total shock. He briefly saw the markings on his mother and would have to ask her about those, but the shock he suffered from was seeing Sesshomaru grab his mother the way he did and take off in his orb.

He was still holding Takara when he fell back landing on his ass, staring at the sky in the direction his mother disappeared in.

"Shippo?"

"Hm." The poor teen kitsune hummed. He sat there trying hard to calm himself after having to feel Sesshomaru's oppressive aura and rage. It was times like this that he wished he was human and didn't feel it as strongly. He felt Takara shaking as well. Sesshomaru really needs to learn to control whom he directs is anger at.

"Do you think that Lord Sesshomaru, is going to mate your mother?" Yoshi asked, he really did like Kagome, but knew she was way out of his league.

"I hope not, at least not until after the challenge."

"Why?" Again Yoshi asked, while his family stood near by.

"Sesshomaru is a Lord. That being said, most Lords do not mate for love, but for political reasons. Rarely if at all it is out of love or even affection. Often times they don't like each other, but once mated they are stuck with each other and affections grow. If the female isn't interested in the male after having pups, the male will take concubines or a mistress. Sometimes the male will not be satisfied with just his mate and sometimes other females will try to take what doesn't belong to them." Shippo knew he was rambling, but he was still reeling from Sesshomaru and the fact that he took off with his mother. He didn't like the idea of her being away from him. She just got back.

"If Sesshomaru doesn't have the support of his council, they could force him to rescind his mating to momma and mate whom the Lady Mother brought, to sire pups and to make Momma his concubine. If that happens momma will be used by any males, she will become a slave." He heard the gasps and a few knuckles cracking from those around him and knew what they were all thinking, as he was thinking the same thing, but he had to tell them the rest of it as well, so they knew what he knew about lords and mating practices, that Sesshomaru had taught him.

"If they do allow the mating they could turn against Sesshomaru and demand that he take Akemi as a concubine and sire pups from her, so that the pups will be youkai and not hanyou. The would never accept a hanyou as a ruler."

"But..."

"But what? It is the way of youkai lords. Sesshomaru taught me, before you were born. Long before even Coza was born. He said I needed to know, since I'm youkai and being kitsune we don't really care about species. We are known to trick humans, with our illusions. Momma would never allow them to do that to her. She would purify them all. We all saw how she fought, but I didn't see any of his council or even his advisors out here. It was all servants and soldiers. It's going to be hard on Sesshomaru with his father back. They could all turn on Sesshomaru and try to put Touga back in the seat of power, even though Sesshomaru won the fight, they could cause him a lot of problems and with the meeting coming up, things could get really messy. I just hope Sesshomaru has enough control over his beast to not mark momma yet." He blushed madly, knowing what his mother and Sesshomaru would be doing soon.

He was still young, but he had been around Miroku too much when he was younger and learned a lot, plus he had caught InuYasha and Kikyou a few times when his momma could go home. So he knew what adults did, even if he hasn't matured to that point yet.

"Come on, Shippo, let's get out of here." Kohaku said, pulling at his friends shoulder. "It's best not to think of this stuff right now. I want to hear everything that happened before the fight this morning."

 _Until Next Time..._


	41. Chapter 41

AN: This chapter contains a lemon, those easily offended don't read, any minors get out now… I will not be held responsible… you have been warned… read at your own risk… this chapter is longer due to the long lemon… enjoy… I hope I didn't mess it up… as this is my first true lemon...

Chapter 41

"How long will it take you make the potion?" InuKimi demanded. "I need it as soon as possible." She refused to sit in the disgusting hovel of a home that the old hag called a home. The smells of the swamp permeated everything.

The hag had lead her to what appeared to be a moss and mud type hut or cave. Inside all manner of things hung from the ceiling and walls, plants and animal alike, broken branches were shoved into the walls making shelves, jars lined the branch shelves. A fire pit sat in the middle of the floor with a pot of something inside simmering and bubbling, the stench of everything was making the Lady Mother want to gag, but she came here for a reason.

"It will take no less than three days." The hag replied. "A potion of this sort takes time and must be brewed correctly. One mistake, one wrong ingredient will spell disaster."

"Very well. Three days. No longer. Time is of the essence."

"So be it. Now you must know that once you have the potion, you must add no less than three drop of blood and no more than five and a single strand of hair. After which it can be drank."

"How long will it last?" She needed to make sure that it lasted long enough to do what she needed.

"A half a day to a day at most." The hag informed. "It will take effect almost immediately."

"Then you will meet me in three days time at the edge of the swamp." InuKimi ordered, as she turned to leave.

"Did you forget my price?" The hag cackled. She had been waiting a long time for the Lady Mother to pay her a visit. She watched amused as the female turned abruptly to glare at her. "You did not think, that I would do this for free. Everything has a price."

"Then what is your price? How much gold or jewels do you want?" InuKimi growled out. The hag should be doing this for nothing. She was still the Lady of these Lands and the Lady Mother.

The hag laughed louder making her sound insane. "What I want dear Lady, is not gold or jewels, as I have no use for those. What I want is more precious, far more precious."

~TBaM~

Kagome didn't even have time to squeak. One moment she was in the training field, trying to calm Sesshomaru, so he wouldn't kill Akemi, even though she was sure the female deserved it, but still. Then the next thing she knew, she was being whisked away in Sesshomaru's arms within a glowing ball, that she had only ever seen once and that was when InuYasha had severed Sesshomaru's left arm, in their father's tomb.

He had wrapped her tightly within his youki, that she was practically suffocating and having to fight back her own powers, that wanted to be free. She knew that she could do it, but it would cost them both and it wasn't worth the expenditure of power. When they landed she would try to reason with him, but she doubted that would even work. If what she was feeling coming from him was any indication. She wouldn't be walking anywhere for awhile. She just hoped that she could keep him from marking her. At least for the time being.

She didn't want to cause them any more problems than they would already be facing. As it was, she wasn't planning on coupling, this soon. She thought that it was agreed, that they would deal with Asuna first, before this happened. _Just my luck._ _Impatient inu…,_ but she really couldn't blame him. Akemi had a major part in this. The female needed to learn her proper place and not to push Sesshomaru. Hell even in her young days, she knew not to push the easily angered dai youkai, to the point she was dangling by his claws.

Her thoughts were interrupted as they impacted with the ground, though she felt nothing of said impact on her body. The golden orb disappeared, leaving her in the strong arms of a red-eyed inu dai youkai. _Kami he is gorgeous, even when angry._

She tried to pull his hair a bit to gain his attention, but only received a growl from the male holding her, as he started walking deeper into the thick forest, that he landed them in. She automatically sent out her powers to feel what was around her, earning another growl from the male. She took several notes at that particular moment. One, they were completely alone. Two, said male was highly aroused. _Their is definitely no way I am walking away from this._ She groaned, earning yet another growl and a tightening of his arms holding her, cradled to his chest. _Damn, he smells good_. Kagome thought, as her own arousal started to rise.

She had rested one of her hands on his chest, thankful that he wasn't wearing his armor. She could feel the heat of his body and the constant low growl he emitted. She had to admit, that it was sending a thrill through her entire body. Lighting it with arousal. She couldn't wait to touch his skin, to feel the hard muscles of his body.

Sesshomaru was barely in control, he knew it wouldn't take much for him to totally lose it. He hoped that Kagome wouldn't deny him. That would be the final straw that would break him. He needed her so badly and his beast was demanding that they take their chosen female, to show her that she is the one they wanted and no one else. He really didn't want to force her, but he would definitely encourage her to give in, if necessary, but her scent said that she was willing.

His throbbing erection was painful and every step was causing him more discomfort. Having Kagome's scent and body so close… He was so tempted to take her here and now, up against a tree, but both sides of him wanted her comfortable for their first time.

He had a den set aside for just this. Though he wanted it for their mating and not just a simple rut. His private den had everything he needed, plenty of furs, a fire pit, even a hot spring deeper within the dark cave. He had even acquired candles. He had come here recently to make sure everything was clean and prepared for them. He would only have to leave to hunt for the both of them, but there was plenty of meat for the both of them, that roamed not too far off.

His den was well hidden and he knew that once inside, his barrier would activate to keep out unwanted interruptions.

Finally reaching his den, he place Kagome on her feet and guided her inside. He had been having a hard forming words as his beast was so close to the surface and the only way to communicate his desires, was through growling and touch. The battle was more fierce, than he thought possible. He had never had to fight his beast so hard before, even when it had awakened when he was but a pup.

When she turned to face him, he saw exactly what Kagome was wearing: a simple yukata, that was part way opened allowing his eyes to feast on her upper chest and part of her cleavage and markings, along with one of her beautifully marked legs, the sight of her was driving both sides of him crazy, with arousal. If he couldn't have her soon, he would go insane. Her body was perfect. She was perfect. She is intelligent, kind, caring, strong in both body and spirit. He would have to thank his brother, but those thoughts would have to wait. He had a female to attend to.

"Sesshomaru." She called softly, as she watched as Sesshomaru snapped his red eyes up to her own, after looking her over, she wanted to blush and in fact she did, the hungry look in his eyes was setting her own blood on fire. He took a step towards her, snaking his arms around her small waist, drawing her closer to him, as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply, while he thrust his hips into her, letting her know exactly how aroused he was.

She knew he was trying to gain some control over himself. So she needed to speak softly and quickly. "I know this is going to happen, I won't refuse you, but you **can not** mark me, until after the challenge. Do you understand?"

Her answer was an angry growl, as he nipped at her neck. She knew he was aroused and it was causing her to become aroused and the nipping and suckling was adding to it. "Please Sesshomaru. I don't mind having sex with you, but you have to wait to claim me." She begged.

He whimpered. He didn't want to wait to mark his female. He was relieved that she wasn't going to refuse him. He needed her. He wanted so badly to just take her, but he wanted this to be special for her as well. This was after all would be their first time.

With a slight nod of his head, Kagome let out a small sigh of relief. When Sesshomaru pulled back and had the small obi ends in his clawed hands, following them to the knot holding her yukata closed, he tried to undo the knot, but in her haste, she had tightened it too tight, so with a single claw, he cut the cloth. Slowly so as not to frighten her, slipped his fingers under the cloth, slowly making his way up to her shoulders, gliding the cloth off her shoulders letting it fall, allowing his eyes to feast on her naked flesh.

Kagome refused to let her eyes leave his, as he disrobed her. He was the only one that has ever seen her markings and he said that the were beautiful and she shouldn't be ashamed of them or even hide them.

As her robe hit the cave floor, she reached out slowly, not wanting to startle the red-eyed male before her. She managed to untie his obi and just let it unravel from his wait, allowing his haori and juban to fall open, giving her a peak of his sculptured chest and abdomen, doing as he had done to her, she slowly worked her hands under his clothing, opening it even more. Absently she noticed that his pelt was missing, though he had it on him when the entered the cave. She would ask later about it.

She had no experience with this sort of thing, so she was learning as she was going. His skin was so hot, so silky smooth, as she briefly took her eyes off his face and looked at his chest, she watched and felt, as his muscles twitched under the skin where her hands were touching.

The low growl he had been emitting never stopped, telling Kagome that he was actually enjoying what she was doing. She had to step closer to him in order to reach his shoulders, as she reached up, her hardened nipples brushed against upper abdomen and lower chest. She gasped at the feeling and felt Sesshomaru's erection jump in his hakama's.

Letting his top fall to the fall, uncaring if it got soiled, Sesshomaru stood statue still, allowing Kagome drink in the sight of his torso, the mingling of their shared arousal, had them both on fire, he watched as she lowered her mouth to his skin.

The sensation was incredible, her kisses on his already heated flesh, was sending small explosions throughout his body. When she finally reached his nipple, she flicked it with her tongue.

He couldn't take anymore torture from his little miko. Stopping her he picked her up gently and brought her over to the furs he had set for them. It was her turn to receive some pleasures. He wanted her to always remember this day, with fond memories, he wanted to erase what had been to her in the past. He was anxious to fill her with only memories of him, as he would soon be filling her body with his own.

Taking a moment after laying down, he bit off all of his claws, he knew that the would grow back in a few hours time, but he would not take any chances of harming her, her human flesh wouldn't be able to withstand his claws.

Kagome was shocked when she saw him biting his claws off. A smirk firmly in place on his handsome face, making her blush. She knew then, why he was biting the hard claws off.

Sesshomaru loved the blush that adorned his mates face as she watched him, he watched as her legs fidgeted and he growled. He knew that, she was trying to alleviate her own discomfort. He quickly finished with one hands and placed it on her knees to keep her still, until he finished with his other hand, then he would give her such pleasures, that she would be begging for him, like he was begging for her.

Quickly finishing with his claws, he turned his full attention to the tenshi laying before him, in all her beautiful naked glory. He couldn't wait to trace everyone of her markings. So with that in mind, he leaned over his chosen female, kissing her gently, though pouring every once of love and passion into her. Yes, he finally realized that he did indeed love the little miko.

Pulling back from the kiss, he looked into her dazed eyes. Bringing his hands to her shoulders he started lightly tracing her markings, with his temporarily shortened clawed fingers.

Kagome's eyes widened, as he traced her markings down her arms and back again, slowly he trailed his now declawed fingers down her chest, she arched up to him, her body begging for more of his touch. The smirk on his face, told her that it was going to be a long day and night.

He was torturing her and they both knew it. She could feel how wet she was already, she knew she was soaked with want. She knew, that he could smell it, as she watched as he had to swallow more frequent, to prevent himself from drooling. Undoing the spell, she had over her own sense of smell, she was hit hard with his arousal, along with her own. It almost made her climax. She moaned loudly, trying to contain her excitement, hearing him groan and growl in response.

Lowering his head Sesshomaru followed one of the swirling designs that he knew would lead him to where he wanted to go, while one hand followed another leading to the other and his other hand would follow the path further down. Her markings like his own, were of a different texture, making it easy for his fingers to follow the swirls.

By the time his mouth and hands reached their destinations, Kagome was panting and moaning as loudly, as her ruined voice would allow. Her legs parted without resistance or fear. That was one thing that had always attracted him to her. She never feared him, even with his red eyed beast so close.

The love he felt coming from her told him, that no matter what she loved him, in all his forms. She didn't care that he was youkai and she was miko, that they shouldn't be allowed, she didn't care if he had status, she didn't care that he had killed and would kill again. She didn't want to change who or what he was, she just wanted him and that left him almost breathless. Never had he ever encountered anyone that wanted nothing from him. Even Jaken wanted something from him, but this female under him, wanted nothing, but him. That is why he wanted her as a mate. She was special and no one would ever harm her, if he had anything to say about it.

Reaching her nipple, he took it into his mouth suckling and nipping it with his fangs, flicking it with his tongue, while his hand found her other breast and was mimicking what his mouth was doing, his other hand was stroking her weeping core, gently spreading her nether lips open, he trailed his fingers up her, until he found his treasure, that little nub was swollen, he groaned loudly, mixing with her moans, her hips were thrusting up into his hand.

He knew what she wanted and so he obliged. Trailing his fingers back down to her entrance, he slipped one finger into her. _Tight… so tight…_ _Kami and so wet..._ He knew then that he had a lot of work to do, but first…

As soon as his finger was all the way in her, he pulled it back almost all the way out, before thrusting into her again.

She screamed his name as loud as she could as she climaxed, her body stiffly arched, with the force of her climax. Her whole body was on fire. If this is what sex was going to be like with Sesshomaru, she would never get enough. He had her body singing and burning. She could feel the sweat trickle down her brow.

She felt when he released her nipple, but she couldn't move. She was panting hard, trying to regain her breath. "Sesshomaru." She panted, gaining her inu youkai's attentions. What she saw in his eyes was breathtaking, he had let all his guards down. She was seeing Sesshomaru, as he really was. The love shone brightly in his red eyes, a devilish smirk painted across his beautiful face. To think that he was all hers, made her heart and soul sing, as it had never done before.

He didn't say a word, as he moved between her legs. He looked at her in the eyes, as he trailed his other hand down to meet its partner, spreading her legs wider, so he could get a better look at her. She was so wet, his hand was drenched in her juices. He didn't remove his finger from her core, but added a second and watched, as she arched into him again.

He honestly didn't know how much longer he would be able to last. He wanted her so badly and she wanted him. He had waited fifty years for her. He was ever so glad that she returned, before he chose another. He may not be able to physically mark her, but he was sure as hell going to bind them together. He had already started the process when she was badly injured, now while they were being intimate, it would be so much easier.

He had noticed with her previous climaxes of the night before, that her powers flared, leaving her soul exposed to him. He would do the same. He had never done that with any previous lovers, but with the woman writhing below him, he would, he would coax her and once done it would never be undone, it would be even deeper than a regular mating, as a regular mating, only superficial power was shared, this would be a complete soul binding.

Flicking his tongue over her swollen bundle of nerves, he drew it into his mouth. Kagome cried out, at the sensation. Yes, he had done it before, but it was still an incredible feeling. His tongue was just as dangerous as his claws.

"Sesshomaru..." She cried out, breathing hard. "I… I can't… No more… Please..." She couldn't take much more of this type of torture. She needed him. She needed to feel him. Her heart was pounding hard within her rib cage. If she didn't get what she need and wanted soon she was going to pass out, from sensory overload or heart failure.

After one more long leisurely lick and flick, he moved. She didn't know how he undressed so quickly, because she didn't feel him leave her. His hands were everywhere as well as his mouth, but she could feel his erection, as he slid back up her body, it brushed against her heated flesh.

He couldn't argue with her, he, himself was on the verge of being totally feral, with want and need, as it was he knew he wouldn't last long the first time. When he had first tasted her, he knew he would become addicted. Now his little miko was begging for him and he was not about to disappoint. Quickly removing the remainder of his clothing, he again began ravishing his miko. His hands and mouth was everywhere at once.

Her body was very sensitive and worked in his favor. By the time he reached her mouth again, she was writing like a wild animal and he loved it. He knew she was going to be exceedingly tight, but he like her couldn't take the wait any longer.

Holding himself up with one hand positioned near her head, he used the other to guide her hips to align himself with her. Her hands traveled over his chest holding onto his shoulders, as though, she was about to fly away. Her blunt nails dug into his shoulders, causing him even more excitement.

Prodding her core with the head of his member, he found what he was looking for and slowly, tortuously slow, he pushed into her hot, wet core. He groaned loudly at the first feeling of her, as she encased him within her body.

Kagome cried out in pleasure, as she felt him enter her. She never knew sex could feel so good. What he did to her body was amazing. He moved so slowly, she wanted to scream. She needed him in a way, that she couldn't explain if she tried. When he was finally all the way inside of her, he stopped. She could hear him breathing hard and feel his heart pounding rapidly against her own.

He rested his forehead against hers, while he gathered himself. He couldn't believe how good her silken walls felt around him. She was so tight, to the point of pain, oh but the pain was glorious.

Torturing them both he slowly moved, once he had himself under some control. He didn't want to hurt her. She had been hurt enough, even his beast had agreed with him. So they had taken the time to arouse their chosen female to the point where she was begging, not only in words but in body language and scent.

Kagome looked at her inu in the eyes, seeing that he was trying to be ever so careful with her. She scowled, she wasn't made of china, she wasn't going to break. "Sesshomaru." She moaned, as he pushed himself within her again, hitting a spot that almost drove her over the edge. "I'm not going to break. You don't have to be gentle. Truthfully, I don't want you to be. I want you and only you, as you are. Please."

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to his female, seeing that she meant what she said. "Kagome?"

"Please." She begged. He whimpered, but complied to her wishes. Picking up speed, he was rewarded with her cries of pleasure, as she raked her nails down his back, lifting her legs to wrap around his lithe waist. He pounded harder into her. He could feel his end coming and knew, she would be joining him.

It didn't take long before they were both crying out the others name in release. It took everything within the inu dai youkai, not to sink his fangs into his female. As it was, he barely had enough thought, to invite Kagome's soul to join with his own.

He semi collapsed on top of Kagome, his forehead again resting on hers, as they both caught their breaths.

"That was incredible." Kagome panted, her heart racing.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru agreed, with a smirk. He was far from done with his little miko, now that he had her.

Leaning back on his knees, he lifted Kagome to a sitting position on his lap, her legs wrapped around him, he never left her body. He wrapped his long arms around her small frame, holding her to him, squishing her breasts against his upper chest, just out of reach, as she wrapped hers around his neck, tangling her hands into his silky, white hair.

He started thrusting into her again, causing her to bounce on his still hardened member. When she leaned back, it gave him what he wanted: her breasts were now within reach of his mouth. Taking one hand off her back, her grabbed one perfect globe, in his clawless hand, kneading the flesh, while his mouth took the other. Hearing his chosen female crying out her pleasure, was the best thing he had ever experienced.

Switching hands and breasts, he continued to suckle his miko, until he felt her walls started tightening around him again, he sped up his thrusts, so that he could meet her release with his own. Releasing her breast, he threw his head back, howling his release, it drowned out Kagome's own scream, as she couldn't scream loudly, their powers and souls mixing a second time, caused both of them a prolonged climax.

Sesshomaru fell over backwards, with the force of his release, bringing Kagome with him. Her head resting on his chest. She couldn't move, even if she wanted to. Her whole body was shaking from her last orgasm.

Sesshomaru felt her trembling body on top of his own. He called to his Mokomoko and had it wrap around them. They both needed rest. His beast, as well as himself were sated, for now. That last release, was the strongest he had ever had.

He was thankful that Kagome wasn't in heat, as she surely would have been pupped. Though he looked forward to the day, when he could pup his female. He wanted to see her swell with his seed. He had never entertained the idea, of wanting to see a female carry his seed, as he did the female now sleeping on his chest.

Wrapping his arms securely around her small body, he allowed himself to enter a light sleep, ever watchful. No one was going to disturb his female.

 _Until Next Time..._


	42. Chapter 42

AN: Lemon continued… Don't like, don't read… under age go away… I will not be held responsible… you have been warned… also somewhat descriptive torture and rape (but I won't focus on that part...too much) sorry, but it was time for Sesshomaru to know… you have been warned yet again… this chapter is only Sesshomaru and Kagome… and is longer for many reasons…

Lemon, Dialogue, Memories… this chapter has much more description on what happened in chapter 8...

Chapter 42

 _Last Time…_

Wrapping his arms securely around her small body, he allowed himself to enter a light sleep, ever watchful. No one was going to disturb his female.

 _Now…_

It was late afternoon by the time Kagome woke. She was still lying on Sesshomaru's chest, with him lightly growling. Her ear pressed against his chest soothed her, as she listened to the steady beat of his strong heart and light growls and feel the even breaths he took while at rest.

Slowly she raised her head, to see if her inu was back to normal. When her deep blue met his gold she smiled softly to him. "Better?" She asked even though, she didn't need to.

"Most certainly." Sesshomaru replied with a smirk and a glint in his, eyes said that he had noticed one important thing, that she had apparently overlooked.

"We should head back soon. We still have a lot to do before we leave in the morning." Kagome stated as she sat up, straddling the youkai Lord. Her eyes widened as she finally realized, that they were still connected and he was still very hard. "Um.. Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Koi?" He smirked even wider and gave a small thrust of his hips, earning a gasp from his beautiful female. Her breasts and markings were so beautiful, even from his angle of laying on the furs. He generally didn't allow any female this position, but Kagome was his equal in all things. He would never deny her. He also had to admit, between seeing her this way and how she felt around him, was doing wondrous things to him.

Kagome had lost her train of thought, the moment he thrust his hips. Yes, she was sore, but she felt her blood start to heat again. Trying to gain control of her thoughts and body, she attempted to rise off of him, only to gasp at the sensation.

She absently felt his hand slip to her hips, holding her. Her eyes locked with his, as she lowered herself ever so slowly. The look in those beautiful golden orbs, was breathtaking: the love and lust shone brightly, he left himself totally unguarded, his eyes rolled slightly to the back of his head, while he growled at what he was feeling.

"You like that?" She couldn't help but ask, as she fought back a moan. He was so big and thick. She had been surprised, that he fit so well within her much smaller body. It was like she was made just for him in every way.

Sesshomaru growl his response, as his eyes started to bleed again. His beast was in full agreement. There would never be another female, that would have what she now possessed.

She raised herself a bit more, before allowing her body weight to fall. The grip on her hips tightened. She knew that eventually he would break the skin, but she didn't care. He felt incredible. The things he did to her body, she never imagine she would feel.

Sliding her hands down her body, she found his wrists and pried him from her hips, slowly she brought his hands up to her breasts, they were aching with the need to be touched, by her inu.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate in what she wanted, messaging her breasts, he could feel her nipples harden even more. Taking them between his fingers, he lightly pinched them, before twirling them equally, gaining a loud moan from Kagome, as she arched her back demanding more, as she continued to bounce on his hard member, her silky hair tickling his balls was doing interesting things to him.

Not being able to take it any more he swiftly, but gently rolled them over so that he was now on top of her, thrusting faster than he had done earlier. He couldn't help himself. She was just so good.

She had locked her ankles around his waist, to aid her in meeting her inu with each thrust. Their moans, groans, and growls echoed off the cave walls.

It wasn't long before both cried out their releases and again their souls and powers mixed on their own without any encouragement, prolonging their climaxes, leaving both feeling euphoric, they both felt as though they were floating.

If someone had watched them, they would have seen the golden and white light of their souls, as they became one for all eternity. One complete soul housed in two separate bodies. A rare and truly beautiful thing to see or even experience. They both could feel the others soul in a way that they never thought or expected.

Laying his marked forehead against her equally marked forehead, both breathing hard and neither being able to speak. He reluctantly pulled from her, hearing her groan with the loss and had to agree as he, himself gave a slight groan.

Laying beside her, he pulled her to him so she could rest her head on his chest.

Once she was able to speak again, Kagome raised her face to look at her very satisfied male, as he was still breathing a bit fast.

"You are more dangerous, than I ever thought you would be." Kagome said, in her soft and now hoarse tones, a smile playing on her face.

Sesshomaru couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "You Koi, are far more dangerous than I had ever perceived. You are almost as insatiable, as an inu female in heat."

Kagome chuckled herself, blushing madly. Knowing that they were even more of a perfect match. "I would love to stay here longer, but we have a lot to do, before we leave and it isn't getting done, besides. I don't want to leave the kits for too long. I worry about Shippo. I had been gone for so long." She stated, as her eyes turned sad.

"Hn. I am sure Rin and Kohaku are watching after both of your kits. They have been there for him for the last fifty years." Sesshomaru immediately noticed the changes in his mate, she had become saddened with what he had stated. "You are not at fault, Koi."

"I know, it's just, I missed out on so much." Kagome replied, fighting the tears that wanted to be released.

"Do not be saddened. You are here now and will be never leaving him again."

"True." She brightened, knowing that it was true. She was never going to be leaving again. "Can I ask a silly question?"

"Hn."

"Is it always like that?" Kagome blushed a brilliant red. She was still so unsure of herself, even after all this time.

"I have never experienced anything like it myself." He was having a hard time forming the correct words for what he was feeling, so he sent the sensations to her, through their now strong bond. He left as Kagome returned those same sensations back to him and he had to fight his growing arousal, as they mirrored one another.

"So we both felt the same thing?" Kagome gasped, when she felt Sesshomaru so close, it was almost overwhelming. Yes, she could enter his mind and she knew now that he could enter her as well, but to actually fell what he was feeling, was humbling.

Kagome didn't know it, but Sesshomaru was thinking the same thing. To distract his thoughts, he sat up. "There is a small hotspring in the back of the cave. We may bathe there, before returning. As you stated, there is much to be done and the day is waning."

With a heavy sigh, Kagome disentangled herself from Sesshomaru, looking around for her yukata, she got up, walked over and bent to pick up, hearing Sesshomaru growl his apparition of the view, though it caused an instant erection. Seeing his seed mixed with her fluids trail down her legs, did interesting things him.

"You are going to be the death of me." Sesshomaru mumbled, smirking.

Kagome heard what he said, along with feeling his arousal skyrocket. She had to fight the moan. "Oh, this is so not good." As she realized that the bond between them was so strong, that even without trying she could him him and most likely he felt her as well.

"What is that, koi?" He asked as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her flush against him, letting her feel what she did to him, while he bent trailing searing kisses along her neck and shoulder that will soon bare his mark, for the world to see.

"We are going to have to block our emotions or at least dull them or we may find ourselves in a lot of trouble." Kagome stated.

"Hn. Agreed, but we will also have to dull our auras as well. At least until the challenges are over."

"Why?" Kagome asked, she was a bit confused. She turned in Sesshomaru's arms forcing him to look at her. She needed answers.

"Our bond has grown considerably. Our souls and powers are now mated."

"What? No we weren't supposed to mate yet. You agreed." Kagome said getting angry. He had agreed to wait.

"I agreed not to mark you and I have not." He stated. He wasn't sure why she was so upset, but he needed to rectify it and quickly. "During our releases, our souls, aura and powers mated. The only thing that I was able to prevent was the marking of your flesh."

Kagome could feel the truth of his words, but it still made her uneasy. "Sesshomaru, what would happen if I lose the fights or even if I die."

He growled, not liking the direction this conversation was going. "You will not die. I forbid it."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"If one of us dies. The other will always feel that a part of them is missing, much like you had when your soul was ripped from you, with the rebirth of the undead miko." He told her, holding her tighter to himself, inhaling her scent, now drenched in his own. He had to admit that he loved the way she smelled now. Hopefully no one would be the wiser, about their mating without the mark as evidence.

"I would never want you to feel that kind of pain." Kagome said, as tears leaked from her eyes and she leaned her head against his chest, hiding the tears, but the scent of her tears, as they fell onto his bare chest, bothered him, he knew that she must have suffered greatly, if even now it brought her to tears. Holding her tighter, giving her the comfort what comfort he could give.

"We will not. We will both live. Now come, I wish to bathe and know you do as well." He stated as he separated from her, but leaving an arm wrapped around her waist, as he lead her to the back of the cave where he lit candles to light the area.

Hearing Kagome's gasp, he smirked. No one knew that he had a romantic side to him and no one will, except for Kagome.

All around the spring were candles, except for where they would enter and exit the spring, furs had also been laid on the floor of the cave. Giving it a romantic feel. Bottles lined one side of the spring with different soaps and oils that wouldn't be offensive to his sensitive nose. All in all it was a beautiful sight.

Leading her into the water, he lead her over to a seat he had carved himself out of the stone. He sat with her standing between his legs and reached for a bottle of hair soap, pouring a good amount into his hands, he had instructed her to submerge, when she came back up, he started to lather her hair. She did after all have a lot of hair and it was far thicker than his own.

Kagome couldn't stop the moan of feeling his clawed fingers, gently massaging her scalp. She always did like the feel, but having someone else do it for her, was ecstasy.

It took quite a bit of time to wash her hair. When he was done, he gently placed it over her shoulder, reaching for a cloth and bath soap, but before he laid the cloth to her back, he had finally taken notice of not only the markings that ran down her spine, but the scars she bore.

Running his claws over the slight disfigured flesh, the proof of the torture she had survived such treatment, was a testament to her strength and more proof that she was the perfect mate for him.

He could see the whip lashings and knew the force it would take to leave the scars on her flesh, along with claw marks and what appeared to be burn scars.

Leaning his head against the back of her head he whispered. "Someday, I would like to know exactly what happened to you. What you showed InuYasha."

"Sesshomaru." She had felt when he stopped his bathing of her and had traced some of her scars. She was just glad that they were light and not like they used to be. It had taken a lot to heal them to the extent that they were now.

"I need to understand, koi." He felt her grief and despair. "I will not leave you. I want to know more about you."

Turning in his arms, Kagome looked at the inu dai youkai in the eyes and saw the earnest need to know, what had happened to her.

"It happened a long time ago. Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." Though truth be told, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He feared his own reaction, remembering his brothers reaction to what she had showed him. But he wanted to know. No he needed to know. Needed to understand.

"Very well. I will show you." Kagome said, her voice solemn and resigned. He needed to know. She couldn't hide it forever from him.

"I want you to show me everything. From the time you were handed over, until you were recovered. Do not leave anything out." He knew it sounded like an order, but it was more pleading than he cared to admit.

"Then let's sit on the furs. We can finish our bath afterwards. This will take some time."

"As you wish." Sesshomaru stood taking Kagome's hand and leading her out of the water. Handing her a drying cloth, as he grabbed one for himself, wrapping it around themselves, they sat on the furs lotus style facing each other, knees touching. Kagome took both of his hands into her own, feeling him grip her tighter.

"I need to warn you. You will be seeing through my eyes, you will feel everything that I felt, you will see and hear everything, just as I have. It will not be pleasant for either of us. Most likely your beast will try to break free, seeking vengeance. I ask that you try to keep a tight reign of it. InuYasha is mine to deal with. I have earned it and you will see why."

Sesshomaru was seriously doubting himself for asking, but he needed to know. So with a nod of his head in understanding.

"Lean your forehead against mine." Kagome instructed and waited until they were touching. She gripped him tighter, in preparations for what was to come.

" _M_ _y mind to your mind, my memories to share, my pain you shall feel, hear what_ _my ears_ _lone have_ _heard. My mind to your mind... receive what is mine alone to share."_ Sesshomaru felt the instant her magic took hold of him.

Inside her mind, Kagome was showing him exactly, what happened from the time that she was traded to Naraku, for her friends selfish desires.

He watched through her eyes as they handed her over and the looks on their guilty faces, it made him angry and sick.

"Take her and give us what we want." InuYasha spat as he pushed Kagome towards Naraku, taking her bow and arrows from her, throwing them to the ground. He felt her fear, pain and despair, as well as the tears formed behind her eyes, as they betrayed her.

"InuYasha, Sango, Miroku?" She pleaded, though everyone ignored her.

"Kohaku, you are free to go. Monk your curse has been lifted."

"What about Kikyou. You said, that she would come back, alive."

"She will. Just give her time to return to you. As you know, she travels, a lot. She will come to you in due time." Naraku said, the glee in his voice and eyes were hard to miss.

"NO!" Screamed Shippo. "You can't! Momma!" His small arms reached out trying to each her, but was being held back by InuYasha, whom held him by his tail.

"Shut up!" He watched as his brother knocked the little kitsune out cold, feeling the tears that Kagome shed for her kit, as her heart broke.

He felt as Kagome was lifted into Naraku's arms and what it was doing to her and her powers. She was too distraught to fight back and she didn't know how to use her powers, as no one had ever trained her. Now she knew why and he felt it. They were only using her, for what they could get.

The next thing he knew, was that she/he was chained to the ceiling and floor, unable to move or fight. She was stripped of her clothing, which now lay in tatters on the floor. There were others within the room. He saw Kanna, Kagura, Akago and Hakudoshi, standing off to the side watching everything, all smirking save for Kanna, she wore a blank expression on her childlike face.

Then the pain started, it was so intense, when he screamed in pain, it was Kagome's voice he heard. The torture and beatings, the whippings, the ripping of flesh, the smell of blood thick in the air.

The injections of Naraku's miasma, through his tentacles, as they stabbed into soft flesh, burning her inside and out.

The snapping of bones as they were broken. He could feel every whip of Naraku's tentacles as the ripped the flesh off of her back, as if it was his own.

The laughing and taunting. The ridicule of how weak she actually was, she thought that his words were just a repeat, of what she had been hearing for over a year. As images of his half-brother flashed through her mind repeatedly, saying how weak, useless and pathetic she was, how everything was her fault and how much better Kikyou was at everything.

Kikyou was more beautiful, stronger, smarter, smelled better, how Kikyou was a master archer and always hit her target. How Kikyou didn't need anyone to protect her, unlike her weak ass. How Kikyou would have never broken the Jewel. The taunts went on, endlessly. He felt his own rage at the words that were spoken, but more importantly, he felt what they were doing to Kagome. They were slowly killing her heart and soul.

Not one of her former friends had ever asked, if she wanted to learn how to use her powers, or how the old miko said, that she couldn't and that they relied solely on her emotions. The slayer and monk never offered to help her. They always held a look of disapproval, that they had to protect her, as she struggled to learn how to use her bow and gain control over her powers, without any aid.

He heard the whispers of the pain Naraku would deliver unto her and promises of the pain and blood, of how he was going to keep her alive along time and once she bare him the promised offspring, the torture would begin again, that since he could hurt her during that time, how he was going to visit that pain on others.

He watched through her eyes as the memories of others begging for mercy, that Naraku refused to give, as he tore them apart, for just being in his way. The men, women and children of both races and with every child that lost their lives, new pain grew in his chest and he knew, than that Kagome had felt the loss of everyone of those lives.

Naraku was even sick enough to show her, her friends and how they all seemed to be so happy with the decisions that they made.

He watched the destruction of lands and people, that he had never seen or known, the pain he felt, was as if it was his own. And finally, he experienced her rape.

Naraku saying that she would breed him offspring, so that he could absorb them, to enable him to become immune to holy powers, as he laughed at her, beat her for her tears and for fighting him. The screams as Naraku stomped on her legs breaking them, he felt as Naraku gripped her arms, snapping the thin bones of her forearms and each punch and break of the bones in her face and ribs. How she survived such treatment was purely the Kami's doing.

He felt the utter hopelessness and knowing, that no one was going to come and rescue her, as he stole her innocence, that one thrust lead to the destruction of a monster and his minions. They didn't even have time to scream, before her powers washed over everything.

The release of power was immense, taking the entire compound with all those that were there. The power was so much, that he could feel his own body burning and knew that Kagome had suffered badly from burns, she didn't mean to inflict upon herself. She had literally purified herself, to such a degree, that her flesh burned, he could smell it and wanted to gag.

He watched as everything was obliterated, she was free of the chains that had once held her. He watched as she crawled on her belly, seeing the damage to her wrists, as she slowly and painfully made her way to the Jewel, that lay were Naraku had once stood. The silence was deafening. Nothing survived saved her, even the building was gone. All that remained were bits and pieces of stone, wood and mortar.

He watched as her fingers touched the blackened Jewel, turning it to an almost white. He watched as she cradled the Jewel in his hands. He heard Kagome's voice as she made her wish. "I wish for the Shikon no Tama into oblivion to never return." He looked down at the at the Jewel and watched as it turned to dust and all the power and souls of the Jewel enter her body, mending her soul. The pain alone made him want to blackout. It was her final screams, that ruined her voice.

When she awoke, he heard the frantic cries and screams of her family, the same family that had showed his brother love and had treated him as one of their own. He had witnessed, how she was barely alive, when she returned home and how her family saw her: on the edge of consciousness, nude, burned, bloody and broken, of mind, body and soul.

The broken look in her mother's eyes, as she cradled her dying daughter in her arms, the tears that dripped onto her face, as she tried so hard to comfort her mother, but no sound came from her ruined larynx.

Her broken brother, who had worshiped his half-brother, as his tears ran down his face, being unable to stop them, at the sight of his beloved sister, in such a condition. He watched as if it was his own hand, as she reached to wipe the tears from her brother's eyes and failed, due to the broken bones in her arm.

He watched her grandfather's collapse, at seeing his only granddaughter in such a state, that his old heart couldn't handle it.

When he woke again, he was in a room, the sounds of beeping could be heard, along with the sound of whooshing air and clicking. The pain was too much and it wasn't long before all went dark again.

The next time he opened his eyes, most of the pain was gone, but a lot still remained. He took stock of his body, looking at his arms, seeing a thick white object covering them, keeping him from moving said arms.

He looked down at his body seeing himself or rather Kagome… It was hard reminding himself that these were her memories, her body, her emotions, her pain and not his.

Kagome turned her head, following the beeping sound.

From that point it was a blur of images that he really couldn't understand, ningen talking and using words he knew not what. He understood some of what they were saying. The extent of her injuries and how they were amazed, that she was healing so quickly. He hears something called therapy and rehabilitation.

She had to use paper and ink instead of words, as she had no voice in which to speak.

He had witnessed the loss of control of powers, that she had never had control over, he watched as the first markings started appearing on her flesh and how she was treated.

He wanted to growl as the healers of her home stabbed her with sharp objects, cutting skin, taking blood from her and injecting her with things. How they wanted to send her to some place else so they could do further testing… whatever that was.

He watched as she finally left the place of torture, to return to her home. She had learned, that her grandfather was so distraught at seeing her when she first returned, that his heart had failed. She had been unable to say her proper good-byes, to her grandfather.

He watched, as her family tried to help her through the pain and grief. How her powers refused to do her bidding. She had run then going to different places and meeting new and different peoples. Learning and studying and training. He witnessed it all through her eyes. The determination to continue, when she could have so easily given up. The promise that she made to someday return to her kit.

Of how she would never be able to forgive those that not only betrayed her and her family, but all those that had died or suffered at the hands of Naraku. She could have easily died that day, but she fought on for all innocent life. Race and species, gender it didn't matter to her, they were all one and the same to her.

The strength and determination, the fire within her soul, to drive herself to learn everything, that she could and more. She didn't show him some things. It was best to still have a few secrets.

He watched as she returned to home and to the family she had left behind. How they still loved her, even though she had ran. The tears of sorrow and joy and then her return to his world.

The images faded and he was back within his own body. He roared, loud and long. It was his promise to not only return the favor, but to protect that which was now there's to protect. The sound echoing off the walls of his den, causing loose stone and dust to fall on and around them.

He didn't realize, that he had gripped Kagome's wrists and forearms so tightly, until he smelled her blood, looking down at their joined hands, he saw his claws embedded deeply within her flesh and smell his own poison that had leaked into her.

His blood eyes snapped up to meet her sad blue eyes. She wondered if he would reject her, now that he knew the truth. She didn't feel her arms bleeding or even his poisons seeping into her body. Just a gentle tingle. Her own body was purifying his toxins.

It took him a moment to be able to form words. His beast was fighting to get out, to find his half-brother and his companions and do to them, all that has been done to her. She was so innocent and they had taken everything and more from her and never gave back and they wanted forgiveness. He would never forgive them. He now understood why she could not and would not ever forgive them. It wasn't just her life, but others, her family in her world and all the innocents of his own, had paid a hefty price for their selfish desires. If only they staid the course.

Without a word and as gently, as he could, he removed his claws from her wrists and watch mesmerized, as she healed the small wounds he inflicted, before he grabbed her, holding her to him in a fierce embrace, taking in her ever calming scent, that was now, even after bathing once drenched in his own scent.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her distraught inu. She knew it was going to be hard for him to witness the events, that had shaped her life and world. She could feel how he was fighting his own instincts to hunt down and destroy those that had caused her pain. So she just held him, as he growled, she noticed that there were at least two different types of growls, one was soothing, while the other, promised retribution, there was one when he was aroused. She still had much to learn.

"It's alright Sesshomaru. I am alive and well." She said in her quiet tones, as she let her aura and powers do the speaking for her, as she soothed and comforted him in the only way she knew how.

Until Next Time…

AN: okay folks, I wrote a very long chapter… 11 pages, I will finish their bath and return to the palace in the next chapter. It has taken me 14 hours and 2 unexpected computer shut downs and a reboot to get this chapter done.


	43. Chapter 43

AN: Finally they make it back to the palace, after a short trip away things will get interesting… the big meeting, the challenges and so much more...

you guys are all awesome… thank you for being you and for reading my story… :)

Chapter 43

 _Last Time…_

"It's alright Sesshomaru. I am alive and well." She said in her quiet tones, as she let her aura and powers do the speaking for her, as she soothed and comforted him in the only way she knew how.

 _Now…_

She didn't know how long they sat there holding each other, until she needed to move, her body was cramping, from being still, as she attempted to loosen her grip on her male, he tightened his around her. His growling never stopped, if anything it got louder. She knew the beast was there as well. She had her job cut out for her, as she tried to calm both sides him.

Sesshomaru was afraid to let go. He was afraid, that he would rush from his den and hunt down her former companions and kill them all. It was a no wonder why, she wanted nothing to do with them and why she was so hostile towards them. He feared his own reaction to them, upon seeing them again.

He would at least beat his brother bloody. The humans he couldn't touch or he would kill them. Yes, Kagome had the rights over their lives, as she claimed. He would not take that from her, but he would make their lives miserable.

"Come on." Kagome coaxed, her overly clingy inu, as she again attempted to move, she wanted to get them into the water, she knew it would help him relax. He growled, letting her know that he had no intentions of moving. "I just want us to get into the water. Trust me. It will help."

He did trust her, with everything in him, so he slowly made his way to the water without letting her go, submerging them both in the water, with her on his lap, nose buried into her neck, taking in her beautiful scent.

Kagome let go of him and started cupping water into her hands, bringing it to his head to wet his hair. She didn't say anything as she worked, though she did lightly growl or hum to sooth him, along with her aura and open bond. She was letting him know that she understood and that she was fine and healthy of mind and body.

Grabbing their version of shampoo, she started to wash his long white hair, taking care to massage his scalp. When she was done, she encouraged him to dunk, which he did and she scrubbed the soaps out of his hair quickly, but thoroughly, then she grabbed a washing cloth and started to clean his body. She worked slowly as she felt him relaxing with her soft touches and gentle caresses.

Feeling Kagome's calming aura and her love through the bond they had created, calmed him and his beast. They still wanted to rip the others apart and bring Naraku and minions back from dead, so that they could have the privilege of killing them again.

Her gentle touches, were enough to inflame his blood once again, but now was not the time, not after all she had shown him. He was glad that he had waited to ask her what had happened.

"How..." He didn't know how to word his question.

"I told you. I am not allowed to die."

"That is not answering the question."

"I..." She said taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, as she tried to organize her thoughts. "I haven't fully come to terms with that yet."

"My father knows, does he not?"

"Yes." She answered, bowing her head. She didn't want to tell him or anyone what she was. How was she supposed to tell him or anyone, who she really is.

"Will you tell me?" He asked, though he had already asked much of her already this day. He wondered if she would finally tell him. He had been asking for more than fifty years.

"I am the daughter of the Fates." She whispered, though she wasn't expecting the reply, she had received.

"Are we not all children of the Fates. Do they not direct us?" Sesshomaru was confused. He was taught, that every living being was the Fates doing. Though his mother's ancestors were blessed the Moon Kami.

"It's not like that." Kagome stated, as she abruptly stood and left the spring, grabbing a drying cloth and walking away.

Now Sesshomaru was really confused. Climbing out of the water, he grabbed the remaining drying cloth, he wrapped it around his waist and followed after Kagome. He needed to understand.

He found her near the cave entrance, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs with her chin resting on her knees, staring out at the world. He didn't have a chance to say a word, before Kagome started speaking.

"I am the daughter of the Fates, born of mortal parents. We may all be the play things of the Fates, but I am their only child. They created me, placing me within my mortal mother. When I was born, my mother told me that their was a flash of light and glow about me. She later told me, she thought that it could have been the Jewel, but she said the glow came from my chest. The Jewel was in my side." She said as she placed her left hand over the scar that was left behind, when the Jewel was bitten from her.

"Then fifty years ago, while I was recovering in the hospital, my markings started to appear. I was visited for the first time." She said, as she wiped her eyes, she hated crying.

"Was it my father?"

"No. It was mine. You see, my mortal father died when I was five. My mom was pregnant with my brother, Souta. My father didn't live see his birth. There was an accident and he died. Well anyways, he came to me and explained exactly who and what I was. He even told me, that no one on either side of the family line had my colored eyes, everyone has brown eyes, except for me, further proving that I was different." Again she wiped the tears away, angry that she couldn't seem to stop them.

"You know how you have the moon on your brow. I know that your mother's clan was blessed by the Kami of the Moon. These," she held out one arm showing off her swirling markings, the varying shades of blues and pinks. "Are basically the same thing, but different, as I am their daughter. The Chosen child of the Fates, chosen to save this world, where my own, was doomed long ago, with the death of the last and great youkai to walk the lands. It is just a matter of time now, before it is all gone. The sad part is, I was told that I would feel when that world was gone, since I have such strong connections to it." Not to mention her strong empathy, towards all living things.

"You are still you, Kagome." He said, as he knelt in front of Kagome, taking her hand and rubbing soothing circles on the top of her hand, oddly enough in the same direction as the swirls followed.

"I didn't ask for this."

"Of course not. We can not help whom our parents are. Look at mine. I didn't ask for them." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and knew he was right.

"They expect so much from me. I may be immortal, but I still have a mortal body."

"Is that why my father was sent back?"

"Yes. He was sent to protect me. I am not child any longer. I have trained hard these last fifty years." Sesshomaru watched as the anger rose in his beloved and was glad for it. He hated to see her cry.

"Fear not Koi, I will protect you, even from my father. I know your strength."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for a moment, a smirk adorning her beautiful face. "I'll let you in on a little secret."

"Hn." He didn't know what to make of her expressions, let alone the confusing emotions he was feeling, she was jumping almost to quickly to follow.

"If we both bring our full powers to bare against Asuna, she wouldn't last long."

"Explain." Neither noticed that they were still only wearing drying cloths or that the day was waning.

"Bakusaiga is very powerful, is it not?"

"Yes." He was impressed, that she remembered the sword.

"Well, I think it is about time, I collect Tessaiga. I know exactly to whom to give the sword to and I know that I can meld my powers with the blade. Plus I have my own weapons, that I can infuse with my powers. I also have many other tricks."

"Kagome." He needed more answers, than he was getting.

"Sesshomaru." She said, the smirk still firmly in place on her face.

He growled at her. "I can growl too, though it isn't as impressive as yours." She giggled.

"Kagome."

"What? Look, a girl has to have her secrets. If I told you everything, then where's the fun. Wouldn't it be more fun learning as we go?"

"You are correct." He conceded. She was right, if he knew everything about what she could do, where would be the excitement of learning more. He also had special powers, that were not known about or that others hadn't noticed. Though he used them rarely and mainly on Jaken.

"Come on, we need to get back." Kagome said as she stood, only then remembering, that they were still only wrapped in drying cloths. "Um… After we get dressed of course." She said as she came to face to bare chest of her inu. She licked lips to moisten, her suddenly dry lips. _Damn is he built,_ _strong, toned muscle covered, in the silkiest skin_ _I_ _ha_ _ve_ _ever felt._

It was his turn to smirk, as his petite female stared at his chest. "Like what you see, Kagome?" he teased, the smirk firmly in place, as he picked up the fresh scent of her arousal.

"Yes." She said, without thinking, just before a blush bloomed across her face. She turned quickly, picking up her discarded yukata and obi, which she noticed, was cut instead of untied. _Impatient inu._ Using what she could, she tied it around her waist, while Sesshomaru also donned his clothes.

Once they were dressed, they left the den, Kagome remembering what Sesshomaru said, hid her aura and scent. She didn't want anyone, to be the wiser of all that had occurred, while they were… away.

Sesshomaru noticed, when she hid her aura and scent, he wanted to whine. He loved the way she smelled and the feel of her aura. He was now ever so glad, that he could still feel her, it would help him greatly. He knew that if she perished, he and his beast would lose it and rampage. Now that she was theirs, no one was going to come between them.

Wrapping his arms around her, he formed his youki cloud beneath their feet and took to the skies. He was in no hurry to return. He knew his father would tease him. He had too much to do, before heading out in the morning. As it was, they were going to be cutting it close. By the time they returned to the palace, after their brief trip away, the other Lords should be arriving.

"Sesshomaru, when we get back, could you ask your father for a fang or claw. He is going to need a weapon. I can ask Totosai to make him one. Last I remember, the old youkai was deathly afraid of you. I don't imagine things have changed much in the last fifty years." Kagome spoke as loudly as she could, to be heard over the winds passing them.

"Indeed." He replied, knowing that his father would need a weapon, though he was curious as to whom, she was going to give the Tessaiga. He also knew that the old youkai, would most likely run from him. He hoped that he didn't have to chase him for too long, as they would need to return to the palace.

It didn't take long to return to the palace. He had hoped that it would take longer, as he didn't want to part with his little mate. She was correct though, they both had a lot to do, before leaving. So once they touched down, she squeezed his hand.

"I will see you at the evening meal." She stated, as she walked away. Sesshomaru was tempted to swat her ass as she walked away, but held himself in check. It would not due, for him to show such a display… yet. He smirked at his thoughts, then an evil glint sparked in his eyes, as he saw his father and brother making their way towards him.

It was a good thing, that he was still outside. When InuYasha was close enough, Sesshomaru drew back and punched his brother with everything he had, sending the other flying through the air. Sesshomaru didn't give his brother a chance to land, before he was there to kick his brother in a downward motion, speeding InuYasha's descent into the ground.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word, as he pummeled his brother. He would have plenty to say after he was finished.

Touga stood by, watching as Sesshomaru beat his brother. He knew that Kagome had finally told him what had happened, though he wasn't sure how he felt about it. If Sesshomaru went to far he would have to step in and stop him, though he wasn't sure, if he was powerful enough to subdue Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reached InuYasha, just as he got to his hands and knees, he raked his claws across his downed brother. Just as Sesshomaru was about to do it again. InuYasha's powers spiked, indicating, that he was transforming.

Sesshomaru jumped back, doing a flip in the air, transforming as he went. An extremely large fore paw, with elongated claws swiped at the other smaller inu, sending him crashing into the ground.

Just before Sesshomaru could pounce on his brother, he was captured in bluish pink bubble. Growling and swiping at the bubble, he was encased in was futile. Looking around to find the source of the bubble, he had noticed that the other inu, was likewise encased in a separate bubble, as he continued his search, he saw his father standing just behind their female and their female looked beautiful, she was still in her yukata that she had worn earlier, meaning that she hadn't had time to change, the winds she was creating around her, as she used her powers showed off her markings and a fair bit more skin than he would have liked. That was when he noticed how angry she looked. Feeling something prodding his mind, he lowered his mental barriers and he heard her sweet voice.

" _Damn you Sesshomaru, open your damn mind!"_ He heard Kagome yell, causing him to flinch, with how angry she sounded.

" _Kagome? How?"_ He knew he sounded rougher, more feral, but that couldn't be helped in his current state.

" _You need to calm down. I will not release either you or InuYasha until you both, calm down."_ He heard Kagome mentally sigh, in frustration.

" _Are you speaking to_ him _as well?"_ Sesshomaru growled. He didn't like the idea that Kagome was speaking to InuYasha, the same way as she was to him.

" _Unfortunately yes. You have left me no choice. I will not release either of you, unless you are both calm."_ She told him, though she was right. He needed to calm down. It was just the sight of his brother, that sent him into a rage. All those memories and feelings, of all that she had lived through, were still too raw.

Sesshomaru growled his response, ignoring everything around him, except for Kagome.

" _I understand why you are so angry, but I told you he is mine."_ Kagome stated, as he watched her slowly walk towards him, that was when he noticed, that the entire palace was in attendance, watching the fight. _"I have put InuYasha to sleep, he will stay out for a few hours. If you cannot calm yourself, I will be forced to do the same to you. Now calm yourself and transform back into your humanoid form._ _We have too much to do, for you to lose it._ _"_ He felt as Kagome put his beast to sleep, allowing him to regain control without a fight.

It amazed him, that she could do what she did. She stopped about half way to him, that was when he noticed, that her head was bowed and her fists were clenched. She had successfully blocked there bond and he hadn't even noticed, until he was slammed full force with how angry she was. It took everything in him, not to step back from where he stood, he watched as his mate was shaking from the force of her rage.

He heard when InuYasha's body hit the ground hard, but no one dared move to assist the fallen inu. It was as if time itself had stopped.

He watched as Kagome abruptly turned and stormed off towards the palace, the kits following close behind. He knew then, that he had broken his word to her. He had sought vengeance, where it was hers to reap.

 _Until Next Time…_

Not exactly the way I wanted the end of the chapter to go… I was expecting a nice quiet return and prep for the next little trip away… but no Sesshomaru just had to get into a fight. Damn inu...

I think our favorite youkai is in some serious trouble...

AN: Animefan: to answer your question… Kikyou has for the last 100 years (give or take) had a power over InuYasha. He is just now starting to break Kikyou's hold… she is very manipulative… All InuYasha ever wanted was Kikyou's undying love – she used his feelings for her to hurt not only Kagome, but him as well… in some ways I feel bad for InuYasha and other times I don't… he made the choice… even if it was the wrong one…


	44. Chapter 44

AN: FYI – all my chapters are no shorter than 7 pages long… some even run longer.

Chapter 44

 _Last Time…_

He watched as Kagome abruptly turned and stormed off towards the palace, the kits following close behind. He knew then, that he had broken his word to her. He had sought vengeance, where it was hers to reap.

 _Now…_

Shippo had spent the day with Rin, Kohaku and their children. Takara had spent her time playing with Raina, while he spent time with the boys. They had wanted to hear more about Kagome and what she was like, before she went away.

They even spared for a bit, but he was missing his mother and hoped that she would return soon. He just hoped that Sesshomaru didn't mate her yet. When his thoughts stumbled on the mating, he blushed a bright red. He had a hard time picturing either his mother or Sesshomaru doing something like that.

When he had finally felt Sesshomaru's return, he hurriedly found Takara and rushed to the palace entry, he didn't see his mother, but he did see Sesshomaru, beating the living shit out of InuYasha.

When they transformed, he was sure that Sesshomaru was going to kill his brother, that is until he saw both inu's trapped inside bubbles. He almost laughed, it if the situations wasn't so serious.

He saw his mother and knew that she was the one, that trapped them. No one moved or even said a word as they watched in stunned amazement, as both Sesshomaru and InuYasha settled, though only InuYasha seemed to fall asleep, then transform back into his humanoid form. Sesshomaru took a bit longer, until he transformed and the bubbles popping, to allow him to gracefully land.

He watched as his mother was shaking and knew, that she was beyond pissed. He could have sworn, that she was going to slap Sesshomaru, but she didn't. She just bowed her head, hands fisted at her sides, her hair was a mess and he saw the blue and pink markings on her hands, legs and feet, before she turned and stormed away.

He followed her with Takara in his arms. He wanted to make sure she was alright, he knew that the guard, that his mother had fought this morning was following as well.

He didn't dare say a word. He knew how his mother could be when she was this angry, even if her aura and powers were hidden, it just told him, that she was dangerously angry. So he kept quiet and motioned for Takara to do the same.

~TBaM~

Kagome knew that Shippo and Takara had followed her, but right now she couldn't think straight, she was exhausted and hungry, she had used too much of her powers today. The fight with Akahana, her mating with Sesshomaru, reliving old memories, telling another who she really is and then having to subdue two raging inu, was just too much. She got half way to her futon, when she heard the shoji door close, that was the end of her strength and endurance. The world went black around her.

~TBaM~

"Momma!" Shippo yelled, as he rush to reach his mother in time to catch her, before her head hit the floor. Takara had jumped from his arms, freeing them, so that he could catch his mother, he slid his body under his mother's to cushion her fall.. "Someone get a healer!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs,

"Momma. Please momma, wake up. Don't you leave me." Shippo cried, as he cradled Kagome's limp form to him, as tears formed in his eyes, to slip down his face, to drip off his chin, only to disappear in Kagome's tangled hair.

"What happened!" Akahana yelled, slamming the shoji door open, only to see her charge, laying limply in the arms of the male kitsune.

"She collapsed." Shippo choked out, rocking back and forth, kneeling on the floor with Kagome upper body held tightly to him.

"Her heart isn't beating right. Ai!" Akahana called out.

"General." Answered another ookami female, that was the other guard at their door answered.

"Get a healer quickly and notify Lord Sesshomaru."

"No!" Shippo growled out. Somehow he knew it was Sesshomaru's fault, that she was in the condition that she was in. "I will deal with him, once I know my mother is alright."

"Kit, he needs to be told." Akahana stated, seeing the necklace around the miko's neck. She knew what it was and to whom gave it to her.

"I don't give a rats ass. She is my mother. It is because of him, that she is in this condition. I will deal with him." Shippo growled out. He had told Sesshomaru, that no harm better touch his mother and now she lay in his arms limp and her heart beat was all wrong. It was too fast and irregular. "Get the healer, now."

Akahana noticed, that the kitsune's eyes were flashing dangerously. She knew that if he didn't calm down, he would lose to his beast. She nodded to Ai and watched, as the female took off at a run.

"Kit, you need to calm down. You will do her no good, if you lose it. Besides, I don't think, she would want you to. She doesn't seem the type."

"I know, but he swore, he would protect her."

"Be that as it may, your mother is strong. She'll be alright. She probably just needs rest." Akahana stated.

"Yeah, whatever." Grumbled an angry Shippo, as he stood, picking up his mother, realizing for the first time, how light she actually was. In his youth, InuYasha always complained that Kagome was fat, she was far from fat, she weighed nothing, even in his young arms.

He carried her to her futon and gently laid her down, while he was covering her, he got a good look at her legs taking note of the beautiful scrolling marks of varying shades of blues and pinks. He would have to ask about those after she was better.

It didn't take long before the healer arrived with Ai. "Everyone out." The healer snapped out.

Shippo growled, not liking the old male. "I'm not leaving."

"I can't examine her, with you in here." The healer bit out. He didn't want to be near a ningen as it was, but he was duty bound to tend to any within the palace.

"She is my mother. I am not leaving." Shippo snapped, couldn't they find a different healer, say a female.

"Fine, you stay everyone else, get out." He snapped, turning his attention to Kagome, as he took a step closer to her, a barrier erected pushing the healer away from her. "How am I supposed to find out what is wrong with her, if I can't get near her. Obviously, she doesn't need a healer." The healer yelled, as he stormed from the room, ranting about stupid ningen miko's.

As soon as the healer was out of the room, Kagome's barrier dropped. "It appears that your mother doesn't like the healer." Akahana stated. "For now, it's best of she rests and when she wakes have food ready for her.

"Takara stay here in case momma wakes up. "I'm going to get Rin, she'll know what to do and momma trusts her."

"Alright." Takara replied as she moved closer to Kagome.

~TBaM~

Sesshomaru stood there watching as Kagome walked away from him. He didn't know what to say to make it up to her. He was not used to having to hold himself back, when he was angry about anything.

Touga approached his still shocked son. "She told you."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied, he was still attempting to reign in his beast, but the look of hurt and anger in Kagome's eyes, had done much to quell his own temper.

"Give her time to calm herself, before approaching her." Touga advised his son. He had plenty of experience with dealing with Kagome and her temper. He internally shuddered as he remembered being on the receiving end.

Both father and son ignored the groaning InuYasha, knowing that he would recover. They had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Come, there is much to be done, before we depart at dawn." Sesshomaru said gathering his thoughts. He knew that he would have to apologize. He hated having to apologize to anyone for anything and made a habit of not doing so, but for Kagome, he would have to swallow his pride.

Neither spoke as they made their way to Sesshomaru's study.

"This One, has come to the decision that you, Touga, former Lord of the West, will be best suited for that position, of Beta, until such time that an heir is born. Shippo whom, this One placed as Beta will be moved down as he lacks the necessary skills." Sesshomaru informed his father, he wasn't pleased, but for now it was all he could do.

"You will remain here at the palace, preparing it for the summit. Continue training the Omega. This One will deal with his mate upon our return."

"Where are you going?" Touga didn't like the idea that he was being left behind.

"The Lady Kagome, has business that she wishes to conduct. We should be gone for no more than a week. You will need to keep watchful for mother and her pet. Mother is scheming." That was all he would say on the matter. His father should know his former mate well enough to know all her tricks and games.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called, knowing the little kappa wasn't far, he never was.

"Mi'lord, you summoned this lowly servant. What can I do you for for my great and powerful master?" Jaken groveled, his beaky nose pressed to the floor.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru again said the kappa's name. He wondered why he ever kept him around.

"Eep! Mi'lord?" Jaken asked, quivering. He hated it when his master spoke to him in that cold tone.

"See to it that Saito readies, Ah-Un for travel at dawn. Provisions for five and Ah-Un."

"Yes, of course, mi'lord, right away, mi'lord." The little kappa replied, he was excited, he would be traveling with his master once again.

"And Jaken."

"Yes, mi'lord." Jaken asked meekly, hugging his staff of two heads, close to diminutive body.

"You will remain at the palace, assisting Rin."

"Yes, master." Jaken slumped. He was so looking forward to going with his lord. Leaving the room, he stormed down the hall ranting while looking for the horse.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to get into further discussions about the up coming meeting. The father and son both felt the enraged aura coming towards them.

~TBaM~

Kagome awoke once again in a field of flowers. Sitting up, she took stock of her surroundings. It reminded her of when she was little and her father had taken her on a trip outside of the city. It was so beautiful and it was also the first time, she had ever felt a connection with the Earth.

"Well this isn't the gardens, but I suppose it will do."

"I would hope so. Do you remember this place?" A male voice asked.

Kagome whipped her head around trying to find the male that owned that voice.

"Where are you?" She finally asked, when she couldn't find him.

"I'm here, Sweetheart." The male said as he showed himself. "It's been awhile, hasn't it."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sweetheart." Replied her father. He was about Miroku's height and build. He didn't look any older than when she last saw him when he was alive. His midnight black hair still shone with the blue highlights like hers, his deep brown eyes still held the smile he always wore. He was dressed in a suit, the same suit she last saw him wearing the day he died.

"What are you doing here. I wasn't expecting to see you again." Kagome asked. Every time she saw her father, she couldn't help the tears, even after so long. She missed him terribly.

"I suppose, sad news first. Your mother has past." Mr. Higurashi said, as he knelt down in front of his immortal daughter.

"I knew she wasn't going to hold on for long. Is she at peace now?"

"Yes, but it is too soon for her to come."

"I see." Kagome said taking a breath. "so why else was I brought here? And why you?"

"The Fates, thought it best if I told you about your mother. So they sent me this time. The need you to know that the necromancer has unleashed something evil upon the world you are in. It is known only as Silence. It is an assassin. If you see it, do not take your eyes off of it. If you do it will kill you or any other. It has the ability to make you forget it was there, once you lose sight of it. Its other abilities include lightening and devouring souls."

"Where is it? And What does it look like?" Kagome demanded, she needed to get rid of this thing before it harmed anyone.

"It fades in and out of the _sight_ of the Fates."

"Then how am I supposed to track the thing?"

"Death follows in its wake. Its last know location was still far to the South and moving slowly. From what the Fates have said, it should reach the Western Citadel within a few weeks." her father informed. He wasn't happy that his daughter was going to have to fight, but then again she was born for this.

"How can it be killed?"

"It should be fairly easy to kill, its main defense is being able to wipe the minds of those that take their eyes off of it. Its lightening attacks are also dangerous, as it can attack from a distance and char a body to ash. If it grabs you, it will suck you soul out."

"His target?"

"The Fates are unsure. They said that the threads are tangling out of their control. They are frightened."

"Well that's not good. Anything that can scare the Fates, is certainly dangerous to us. Alright. Anything else?"

"No." He stated as he cupped his daughters face. How he missed her growing up. When he had learned all that she had been through, he wanted to return to the world of the living and seek revenge. It was the Fates that told him, that it was needed to make her stronger for future tasks. He was so angry with them, but they said that she would find her soul mate and that he would mend her heart and soul. So he never brought it up, when he got the chance to see his baby girl.

"It's time to go isn't it?" Kagome asked, placing her hand over his, as a few tears fell from her deep blue eyes.

"Yes. Remember that I will always love you and I am in your heart as well as your mother."

"Tell her, that I love her and miss her."

"I will." He said as he faded from field as did Kagome.

~TBaM~

" **What did you do to my mother, you arrogant son of a bitch?!** " Shippo bellowed as he launched himself at Sesshomaru, whom was sitting patiently, though he wasn't expecting the enraged kitsune to launch himself at him.

 _Until Next Time..._

AN: hopefully I can compress their trip to one chapter as I want to get on with the meeting and challenges, I know all of you are anxious for that as well…


	45. Chapter 45

AN: Sesshomaru may seem a bit OOC in this chapter, but remember the only one he is OOC with is Kagome. She gets the softer side (more open)…

Curious as to why everyone is upset with Kagome and Shippo. Sesshomaru broke his word not once but twice… but Kagome and Shippo are the ones that are supposed to apologize for being angry or even upset… I ask how you would feel if you were in their places?

PS. Near the end of this chapter is a bit sadistic, so those that are squeamish, you may want to skip it...

Chapter 45

 _Last time…_

" **What did you do to my mother, you arrogant son of a bitch?!** " Shippo bellowed as he launched himself at Sesshomaru, whom was sitting patiently, though he wasn't expecting the enraged kitsune to launch himself at him.

 _Now…_

"Multiply!" Shippo screamed, upon entering Sesshomaru's study, the room was suddenly filled with clones of Shippo, all aiming to strike Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least, he wasn't expecting an attack from the kit, but then again… He also didn't expect the kit multiplying himself to make sure his attacks connected.  
Reflex and instinct took, over as he slashed and backhanded the clones closest to him, popping them out of existence.

Just as the first of Shippo's clones connected with the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru bellowed. "ENOUGH!", causing all the clones to freeze in place. Sesshomaru noticed that his father had a hold on the kit, whom was struggling to break free. "What is the meaning of this." Sesshomaru demanded of the slightly red eyed kitsune, his clones had popped out of existence the moment Sesshomaru yelled.

"What the fuck did you do to my mother. You promised. You promised you wouldn't let anything happen to her." Shippo started off with yelling, but then his head bowed and the scent of his tears building could be smelled from all those within the room.

"Explain." Sesshomaru growled. He wanted to rush to Kagome, but he needed to know what was happening. He knew it wouldn't take him, but a moment in time to reach her.

Touga wouldn't let go of the kit, he knew that if he did the struggling male would lunge at Sesshomaru again and that would only cause more problems.

"After you confrontation with that damn mutt, momma went back to our rooms. She didn't even make it half way, before she collapsed and now she won't wake up. So you tell me, you arrogant bastard, what did you do to my mother." Shippo demanded, he had started with his head bowed, his bangs covering his eyes, but as he went on his eyes snapped up looking as enraged as he felt, the growl he was emitting attested to the how he felt.

Before another word was spoken Sesshomaru was gone. Touga still grasping the kit followed in the wake of Sesshomaru.

By the time Touga and Shippo arrived which was only mere seconds after Sesshomaru, they found the Lord kneeling next to Kagome, one of her small hands held to his chest, while he rubbed his cheek against hers. They knew that he was talking to her, but couldn't hear what he was saying.

"She's exhausted." Rin said as she approached Shippo and the former lord, holding Takara in her arms, who then jumped to Shippo to be held. She had felt when Sesshomaru was approaching and had backed everyone away from Kagome, for their own safety. She was glad that she did, as he flew into the room, by the time they all blinked, he was kneeling and nuzzling the unconscious female. "I found no injuries, save for very old scars. She wouldn't let the healers near her."

"That's good to know, but she shouldn't be that exhausted." Shippo commented.

"When was the last time she ate?" Touga questioned. He knew as well as the others that Kagome should be fine. Her powers seemed to be drained and with using as much as he suspected and with the lack of food could cause any creature to collapse.

"I don't know." Shippo stated, never taking his eyes off of Sesshomaru. "Did momma eat at all today." Shippo demanded of the Western Lord.

It took a moment before Sesshomaru answered. "No." He had forgotten that one thing. This was all his fault. Shippo was correct in being angry with him.

"You of all individuals, should know that when one expends great amounts of energy, one will require food to replenish the energy lost. Have you forgotten your studies, so easily?" Touga lectured, condescendingly, he was not happy to see Kagome in such a weakened state. "Ningen bodies, require more food, than a youkai to begin with and with the lack of food and the amount of energy she has used in one day, it is a no wonder she collapsed. She will require rest and food when she wakes. She should be fine by morning. In the mean time, you have preparations to complete, before then."

"This Sesshomaru will not leave, until she wakes." Sesshomaru growled out, his eyes tinted red. He had no one to blame but himself for the condition of his mate.

"You have business to attend to." Touga stated, again in that condescending tone.

Sesshomaru moved so quickly, no one could follow his movements. One moment he was holding Kagome's hand, nuzzling her cheek, the next Touga found himself pinned to wall. "You dare tell this one, what he will do." By this point Sesshomaru's eyes were completely red. "You may not have cared for your mate, but _**we**_ care for ours." With a final shove pushing Touga further into the wall, Sesshomaru went back to his mate, not caring what others thought. Kagome was what was important.

Everyone in the room was stunned silent, not at just Sesshomaru words or Touga's but the actions, as once again Sesshomaru cared for another other than himself.

Touga had forgotten that he wasn't lord any longer. Sesshomaru had proved that he was the stronger male time and time again, even against his formidable powers, he was no match for his son. It made him proud of at least one of his sons. He never thought that it would be Sesshomaru. He had only ever wanted world conquest, but it was the little one, now sleeping female that changed so much in others, without even trying.

"Apologies, my lord." Touga stated bowing to his son.

"See to it that food and water are brought. Tend to the preparations. You know what must be done." Sesshomaru ordered, never once taking his red eyes from his slumbering mate. No one was going to come between them, even if he had to kill them. Kagome was his and his alone.

"As you wish." Touga said, as he ushered those that didn't belong out of the room.

Shortly after everyone left, several servants brought enough food for the four remaining in the room. While the kits ate, Sesshomaru never moved from his kneeling position next to Kagome. He refused to eat until she awoke.

It was long after the kits had fallen asleep, when Kagome stirred awake. The first thing she saw was the worried red tinted eyes of Sesshomaru.

"What happened?" She asked, placing a hand to her throbbing head, as she attempted to sit up with a groan. _Damn, it feels like I was hit by a truck._

"You collapsed, due to an oversight. I had forgotten, that you required food. I should have realized it." Sesshomaru spoke softly, not wanting the kits to awaken, this was between Kagome and himself.

"It was my fault." Kagome said, she should have known better, with everything that had happened, it was hard to believe, that it was all in one day and she had not gotten the chance to eat. She stopped her train of thought when she heard Sesshomaru growl.

"Do not argue. I should have seen to it that you ate. The ningen body requires more food than a youkai, adding to the fact that your activities of sparring, mating, reliving memories and then my temper. You exhausted your energies. I have also broken my word to you and for that I must apologize. I will not make excuses. It is just when I saw InuYasha, both my beast and I wanted to hurt him, for all that he has done not just to you, but to so many, including myself." Sesshomaru stated. He wanted her to understand, he had to make her understand.

"Sesshomaru. I know you run on instinct and you have a bad temper. I understand that, but you have to also understand, that their lives are mine. For now I hold their lives in limbo. If they prove to be of further danger or side with our enemy, then I will kill them."

"Will that not taint your purity?" He knew that killing, darkened and tainted ones soul.

"No. Not in this case, as none of them are innocent. I would only be tainted if, it was an innocent life, like Rin or Shippo. Regardless of species there is good and bad. Where I come from it's horrible. Woman and children are raped and murdered, bandits are everywhere. Even the ones that you think are good, are actually bad. The governments don't stop it, in fact they are the worst. The steal from the poor too line their pockets with gold. The depravity of mankind is horrifying.

So you see if it comes to it. I will kill them. Here ningens are under the mistaken belief, that only youkai are bad and evil, but they are blind. Ningen do far more damage than any youkai, that is including you or Naraku. You have never killed without, what you saw as just cause.

If I didn't stop you, you would have killed InuYasha. We both know that. He is learning, slowly, but he is learning, that his actions have harmed others. Miroku is opening his eyes to the world around him. Sango is still blinded by the past. Kikyou, I fear will never change. She doesn't want too. She is a selfish creature. When we get back, she will have to be dealt with. I know putting it off is not sound judgment, but I keep hoping that she will again see the light, but if not, then she will have to be put down. For all of our sakes. She is far to dangerous to let roam the lands."

"Agreed. For now though you must eat. You have expended too much energy. We will continue talking as we dine."

"Sounds good. I'm hungry." She said as her stomach growled loudly, wanting to be fed. Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru smirked, as he handed her a tray of food and brought his own closer, so that they could continue to talk. He wasn't planning on leaving her this night or any other if he had a say in it.

"I was visited again." Kagome said, after she had eaten about half of her tray of food. She watched as Sesshomaru stiffened. She knew that he didn't like her visitors or what they had to convey.

"It was my father." She said, fighting the tears that wanted to fall. "My mother has past." She choked out. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He wasn't very good at this kind of thing, but he took one of her hands and squeezed it gently, sending her, his condolences. She nodded her head in understanding.

"He also brought other disturbing news. Our lovely necromancer is playing with dangerous creatures. She has unleashed a very dangerous assassin onto the lands. From what my father said, it is called Silence. It is traveling from the South, slowly, but the Fates can't keep track of the thing, it keeps fading in and out of their sight, death follows in its wake. The Fates are scared. The threads are tangling, where they shouldn't. I was warned that if we see this creature, that we don't take our eyes off of it. It has a nasty ability to be seen and then not seen and forgotten the moment one takes their eyes off the creature. It also uses lightening, that can reduce a body to ash and it eats souls. They don't know whom the target is. So it is best to kill it quickly. He also said that it is heading our way and should be here at the citadel within a few weeks. So we will have to make the trip quick. I want to be prepared."

Sesshomaru growled. He hated it when she was visited. They never brought good news, but it did help in getting information, that they would otherwise be blind to.

~TBaM~

Kneeling before an alter covered in runes and diagrams, skulls of innocent children adorned with black candles burned, as a beautiful female held forth an athame covered in strange runes and symbols from a far off land.

The blade of the this athame, was made from the crystallized blood of a creature that long ago existed, before the time when humans walked the lands. When the Light had yet to exist, when the world was shadowed in darkness and death, the handle was made from the bone of the creature, that had surprising hadn't turned to dust or stone, it appeared that the creature had only been dead a short few years, instead of several million years.

The blade glowed a sinister red, before going dormant, now she needed to test the blade. It was a good thing she had found an unlikely victim. The pitiful creature thought that she was powerful enough to purify her. She had laughed in the face of the miko. She had enjoyed beating her.

Now that little pitiful excuse of a miko, would be her test subject. Lifting the blade from its place on her alter, she walked over to the ningen.

Tapping the girls face with the flat side of the crystallized blade, she waited for the girls eyes to open. It didn't take long, until the brown pathetic eyes stared up at her, from her resting place on another alter, her hands firmly tied above her head, her ankles likewise tied, even her waist was tied to prevent movement.

"Ah. I see you are awake, my little pet." Asuna cooed, as she lightly touched the miko's cheek with the razor sharp tip of the athame, drawing blood even from the feather light touch. "Do you know what this is?" Asuna asked the bound miko, showing her the crimson blade, the runes glowing in anticipation.

"No." The miko's voice quavered. She didn't like the look of the blade. "What is that thing?"

"This little miko is something very special." Asuna smirked, as she lightly dragged the blade down the miko's top cutting the strings with ease, flipping open the top to bare the miko's bound breasts. "I will need to test it. I have a very annoying miko that needs to meet this blade, but first, I need you to use your powers. If you can free yourself, before I plunge this into your body and you survive. I will let you go."

"You'll let me go?" The girl pleaded, her doe eyes watering with hope. The girl felt as Asuna cut her breast bindings, freeing them from their confinement.

"Why yes. I'll let you go. If you survive. You see this blade is the crystallized blood of a creature that lived long before you ningen walked the lands. It lived in darkness. It will devour your Light and poison your body. You will most assuredly die a very painful death. Your screams will have to suffice in place of the one, that this blade is intended for." Asuna never stopped her light tracing on the girls stomach and breasts, leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

The little miko was openly sobbing, the pain already was almost too much to bare. She felt like she wanted to throw-up and the knife hadn't even penetrated her yet.

"Are you ready, pet. I do so look forward to your screams. Remember do try to use your powers. I want to see how long you can last. My Master will be waiting for you in Hell." Asuna cackled as she slid the crimson blade into the girl. There was no resistance, it was like sliding a knife into water. The flare of holy powers was immediate, but futile as they sputtered out, turning the pink to the darkest of purple, to an almost black in color.

The miko's screams echoed off and around everything, within the forest and crumbling walls of Asuna's keep. She watched fascinated as the miko's blood turn from red, to a green, to black then back to red, as the athame glowed brightly.

"Interesting. You weren't as pure, as you thought you were miko." Asuna murmured to herself, as she continued to listen to the screams.

She became highly aroused by the sounds. "I can't wait to have the Western Lord within my grasp. I wonder if his screams are as arousing."

After the screams ended and all grew quiet once again, Asuna removed the blade from the decomposing corpse of the miko. She sighed in bliss as though she was recovering from an orgasm.

"It is a shame that I won't be able to hear your screams." Asuna said looking up towards the heavens.

"Creatures of the mist, come to me and do my bidding."

~TBaM~

Kagome was cuddled up next to Sesshomaru, they had spent time talking, then Sesshomaru insisted that she get some more rest, even though she had stated that she was fine now, that she had eaten something.

Her eyes were feeling heavy, when she got a flash behind her eyes. Sitting up abruptly, she didn't see the panic that flashed across Sesshomaru's eyes, as he watched her eyes glow in the dark room, her breathing was fast and hard, a hand clenched tightly at her chest, as visions past within her minds eye.

A young female bound, beaten and bloody lay upon an alter, her red and white clothes now stained in blood, the putrid stench of a rotting corpse filled her nose. The light within the brown eyes dulling in death. Unearthly screams sending shivers down her spine, while maniacal laughter could be heard. The glowing runes on a crimson blade, now nestled in the sternum of the dead miko.

The vision faded, leaving a shaking Kagome behind. Sesshomaru couldn't get a word out of his mouth, before Kagome jumped up and ran from the futon to the balcony, where she emptied all the food, that she had eaten earlier. She just hoped that there was no one down below.

She felt when Sesshomaru came up behind her, lifting her hair out of the way. He didn't say anything. He knew that she would tell him, when she was ready.

 _Until Next Time..._

AN:

Elisa: It wasn't so much the beating that Sesshomaru dealt out, it is the fact that he broke his word to Kagome, that is why she is mad… As far as Shippo being angry... in an earlier chapter Sesshomaru had promised that no harm would befall Kagome. She collapsed and Shippo blames Sesshomaru with good reason… as is stated in this chapter.

Diva: sorry you are confused… Shippo is angry at Sesshomaru, because Kagome was with him and she collapsed. No Shippo doesn't know, that she is contacted only Sesshomaru and Touga know… The Fates generally wait until she is asleep or unconscious, they don't cause her to pass out. If that was the case they would just send her visions instead of full out contact. Though she does have visions on occasion… such as the above...


	46. Chapter 46

AN: here is an interesting way to look at this story…. Look up three way chess – on the White side you have Kagome and her allies, on the Red you have InuKimi and her allies, and on the Black you have Asuna and her allies. Now I am in the process of setting all the pieces on the board and placing them where they need to be. Now I was taught that if you take out the queen the king will crumble… in the place of kings on two fields, I have placed that sides Goals as King… once all the pieces are placed the game moves forward...

Chapter 46

 _Last Time…_

The vision faded, leaving a shaking Kagome behind. Sesshomaru couldn't get a word out of his mouth, before Kagome jumped up and ran from the futon to the balcony, where she emptied all the food that she had eaten earlier. She just hoped that there was no one down below.

She felt when Sesshomaru came up behind her, lifting her hair out of the way. He didn't say anything. He knew that she would tell him, when she was ready.

 _Now…_

"I'm alright." Kagome said as she moved away from Sesshomaru, going to her bag and getting her toothbrush and toothpaste and went to brush her teeth. Once done she returned to Sesshomaru sitting next to him.

"I hate having a full stomach when that happens." She explained, cringing at the memory of the vision.

"Do you care to tell me what happened?" He asked nuzzling her neck, grateful that the scent didn't cling to her.

"A vision or I should say a warning. I am her target." She said, as though it was nothing new, but then again, it did seem that she had a major target on her back.

"What were you shown?"

"She has a blade made of crimson with runes carved in it, the handle looks like bone with more markings. I saw it embedded within the sternum of a miko. The blade was glowing and gave off an evil aura."

"That could not have made you sick."

"You're right, it wasn't. I have seen more death than that, but the blade is dangerous. I recognized some of the runes. They were designed to prevent miko from healing themselves and the blade was stealing the miko's light. I have only read about blades like that, but even a scratch to anything that carries light within them will die a very painful death. The warning was dire enough for the Fates to warn me the way they did, so it is not something I can ignore. What she plans, will happen soon and if I don't guard against it..." She didn't want to finish that statement, but she knew he would want to know.

"What will happen?"

"I will die. And nothing will be able to stop it."

"I will not allow you to die." He stated with assurance, that he could and would prevent her demise.

"From what I read, the only way to stop it, is remove the blade as quickly as possible, the blade and hilt must be broken and melted, the victim must be subjected to the most dangerous poisons and forced to absorb an evil aura, the light must go out. If I get cut by that blade and even if I survive, my light will be gone. It would take a miracle to keep me alive and who I am. The pain from what I read was unbearable either way. So no matter what happens, if I get cut, I will have to be subjected to pain. I don't know how long I would have in either case. So you see, there is no way out. I will die either way."

"Then we will have to guard you more closely. I will take no chances with your well being."

"Well, lets not think about it right now. I will have to look into a few things, but for now. I don't think I will be able to sleep. Might as well get things ready for our trip. I still need a room to work from." She said, going into thought of what was needed for both the trip and her work room. She already had plans drawn up, she just needed someone to build it.

"Get dressed. I may have a room to your liking."

"Sounds great, so long as it's stone."

"Stone?" Sesshomaru asked raising a thin brow.

"Yeah, stone would be best, just in case. Some of the things I use could explode and I would rather not damage your home."

"Our home." Sesshomaru immediately corrected.

"I suppose I should wake the kits. I can only imagine how worried Shippo is."

"He is unharmed." Sesshomaru stated, watching as Kagome's eyes widened.

"What happened, while I was out?" It was so much a question, as a demand to know what her son had done.

"He has a temper." He placed a finger to her lips to silence her questions. "It stems back fifty years. He has become over protective of his mother." Sesshomaru stated, brushing her hair behind her ear with the back of his knuckles, before taking hold of the back of her neck. The temptation was too great to resist as he captured her lips with his own. She parted her lips without hesitation or prodding, as he drew her closer to him. He knew that she could feel his rising arousal, but he couldn't control how his body reacted to hers, even his inner beast was growling in pleasure as the scent of her own arousal mixed with his.

They separated quickly upon hearing a sneeze. Both adults looked to see Shippo rubbing his eyes. Sesshomaru glared at the kit, for interrupting him.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Kagome said with a giggle, gaining the kits attention.

"Momma!" He yelled, jumping off of his futon, flying at his mother. Thankful for Sesshomaru's quick reflexes, stopping Shippo before he could collide with the small female.

Shippo growled at Sesshomaru, to only make the older and stronger male growl back. "You will calm yourself, lest you harm her. You are no longer a small kit, your size and speed could have harmed her."

Realizing that Sesshomaru was right he settled enough to allow Sesshomaru to release him, so he could walk to his mother, checking her over, before hugging her. "I was so scared." he whispered into her ear, as he took in her scent, his nose wrinkled when he caught the scent of both his mother's and Sesshomaru's arousal's, as it was he had to hold back from sneezing again to rid his nose of the scent. That was one thing he didn't want to smell on his mother.

"I'm fine. I just over did. Sesshomaru made sure that I ate and now I am fine." She said smiling. It felt nice to have him back in her life. Giving him another squeeze, she pulled away.

"Well don't do that. If anything happens to you, I don't know what I would do."

"I'll try. But first we have things that need to be done if we are leaving this morning." Kagome stated as she looked over at a sleepy Takara, whom Kagome noticed was fighting tears. Walking over to the little kit, Kagome sat next her, only to find the girl jump into her arms crying her eyes out.

"It's okay. I won't leave you or Shippo. I promise." Kagome said, earning a glare from Sesshomaru. He knew the danger coming after his mate and he didn't even know how to prevent it or how to save her life.

Once things settled down Kagome got the kits to get dressed, though she helped Takara. After dressing and doing their hair the four left the room, Akahana stood straighter as she saw her Lord give her a stern look, that Kagome caught.

"Enough. She did nothing wrong. If anyone should be punished it is me. We challenged each other. She needed to test me and I needed to know that she could handle herself when it comes to not only me, but my kits and since, she is going to be here while we are away. I need to know that she can handle Kikyou." At that she looked at Akahana. "Be careful around her. Do not let males near her. She will use them." Kagome warned. "My business hopefully, shouldn't take more than a week."

"If I may ask, Lady Kagome, where will you be traveling to?" Akahana asked.

"I'll tell, but only because if you have need you can send for us. I need to see a tree about something, from there we head to Totosai and then I want to go see Jinenji about some herbs and things. We will be flying," Kagome stated, before Sesshomaru could say anything, besides she wanted to make friends with the female. It would be nice to have a female friend again. Rin was more like a daughter in some ways, but she needed a female that understood life and war.

The ookami nodded and fell back to watch their backs as they walked down the halls to the room Sesshomaru had picked for her workroom. Entering the room Kagome looked around seeing if it would do for what she needed.

Three of the four walls were stone, but the last was not what she was looking for, plus she needed a fire pit which would mean ventilation as well.

"It's nice and all, but I need something that has four stone walls, and a fire pit off to the side, plus ventilation and a solid door."

"I have another room that should suffice." Sesshomaru stated as they the room going further down the hall he opened another door. He would have it replaced, but it fit what she was looking for other than that. After going into the room with Kagome behind him, he watched as she looked around. "I will have the door replaced while we are away." He stated.

"It's perfect. Now all I need is tables and shelves and draws, here," Kagome stated as she handed the diagrams to Sesshomaru. To say he was impressed would be an understatement. She had drawn how she wanted everything including height, lengths and widths. She even had diagrams of a shelf with small draws. She had even included tall stools for sitting along with places for tombs and scrolls to rest while opened.

"Impressive." he complimented, gaining a blush.

"It took me along time to draw that out. I wanted a work place, when I came back here and I didn't know where I would end up. So I would like that back just in case, you never know. If I blow up this room I will need another."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed. "It will be finished by our return."

"Good. I really want to see how Asuna made that amulet and this would be the perfect place to study it. I will have to put barrier around the room when we get back. I don't want anyone in here, some of the things I have and will obtain are very dangerous. I will also be needing Miroku's assistance." Kagome said, she was getting excited. It had been a long time since she had a nice place to work from, but she saw the look on Sesshomaru's face and knew he wasn't pleased with her working with the monk. "I know what you're thinking, but I need his help with some holy things and since he is the only other holy person besides myself. I don't have a choice. Don't worry I will keep an eye on him."

"Hn." Sesshomaru grumbled. He didn't like it at all. He had a bad feeling about all of this, but she was quite capable of handling herself. He had to keep reminding himself that she was no longer the weak girl she used to be.

"Good, now we can go eat. I'm hungry." She giggled, knowing exactly why she was hungry. They hadn't heard about any mishaps last night, so she was grateful for that.

"Momma?"

"Yes, Shippo."

"Why do you need a room like that? I mean you said you needed to study an amulet, but why do you need a special room and can I help make things blow up?" Shippo asked, enthusiastically, the glint in his eyes spoke of the mischief he wanted in on. Kagome couldn't help the giggle she let out.

"Sorry, but no. What I have planned, is too dangerous for any with youki and yes that includes you too Sesshomaru, but when the product is finished, then you will be able to use it." Holding a finger in front of his face to make her point. "These are no toys to play with. If you are careless it can and will harm or kill you. Do you understand."

Shippo gulped at seeing the serious look in his mother's eyes and knew that this was no game. He nodded his understanding. He would follow her rules on this.

"What about me?" Takara asked, looking up at Kagome, from her place in her arms.

"You young lady will be far away and safe. What I have planned is too dangerous, let alone for someone as young and small as you. Don't worry I will think of something for you to do."

"Alright." The girl smiled up at miko. She really liked her. Maybe she would be a good mother for her, but she still needed time to deal with her loss. She still had the nightmares and hadn't been able to talk about them, yet.

"Well, let's go eat and get this show on the road, shall we."

~TBaM~

Akemi had been in her rooms, since the former lord ordered her here. She had beaten her servant and broke most of the small things within the room. The challenge couldn't get here soon enough for her. "I will kill that bitch and no one will be able to stop me. I will show her, her proper place and that is on the ground below my feet. How Sesshomaru could bed a creature like that is just disgusting. I will have to prove to him that I am the better lover." Akemi ranted, calming some finally she walked over to her table, kneeling she picked up a brush and absently started brushing her hair.

A light knocking on her door, brought her out of her thoughts. "Enter."

The servant that she had beaten the day before walked in carrying a tray of food. "Pardon, lady, but a messenger arrived this morning. Your parents will be arriving in the morning." She said without looking up. She was still sore from the day before. She couldn't wait until this female was gone.

Akemi laughed joyously. Everything was going to work out just fine. Her father will be there and force Sesshomaru to mate her, before the challenge.

She still wondered where the Lady Mother disappeared to. She hadn't seen her since the day before yesterday. She knew that the Lady Mother would be angry with her, but she just couldn't help herself. She was promised Sesshomaru and she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted, she didn't even care at this point if she had to kill to get him, she would. She would have the most powerful male in all the lands as hers. She would bare his pups.

"Assist me. I want to see my mate." Akemi stated with her nose in the air. She wanted to look perfect for her mate. She would act demure and sweet.

"Of course, lady." The servant replied, wishing that she could strangle the female. She wasn't about to tell the wench that her Lord and the Lady Miko were getting ready to leave. She hoped that by the time they were finished, her lord would be long gone.

~TBaM~

After breakfast and last minute orders Sesshomaru, Kagome, Touga, InuYasha, the kits along with Saito and Ah-Un were standing outside preparing to leave, when they all heard the screeching voice of Jaken as the kappa ran, falling to his knees in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's guards all stood behind him, awaiting his further orders.

"Mi'Lord! Won't you reconsider and take this lowly servant with you!" Jaken begged. He hated being left behind.

"You will remain here. You will have this built before, we return. First floor, South Wing, fourth room." Sesshomaru ordered. "Once complete return the documents to Lady Kagome's room."

"Yes Mi'Lord, Of course, Mi'Lord. It will be done, just as you want." Jaken said, he was excited that it wasn't babysitting duty again.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called, gaining the kappa's attention. "You will watch over Rin and her family." Sesshomaru knew that Jaken hated watching over the girl, even now that she is an adult and has pups of her own, but it was amusing to see the kappa so distraught and covered in flowers. Besides the scent of flowers was much better than the kappa's own scent.

"Amadeus, Akahana, watch over the palace we should be gone for about a week. Make sure female guards are posted outside of Kikyou's rooms."

"As you wish my lord." Both ookami bowed.

Sesshomaru turned back to watch as Kagome settled the kits on Ah-Un and watched as Saito hopped up. He had told them that they would be flying and the horse didn't have the ability to fly so he was riding with Shippo and Takara. He had also noticed that Takara had been put in front of Shippo, but behind Saito. It wold protect her from the wind.

Without another word Sesshomaru wrapped his arm and pelt around Kagome to keep her secured and warm at his side, as he formed his youki cloud beneath his feet.

 _Until Next Time…_


	47. Chapter 47

AN: Along AN, much needed to be said… also sorry for it being late… too much RL stress…

I am seriously thinking of ending my stories… yes that would mean both of them… as it seems some people want a rushed story, not one that has many different plots or angles. Like I stated in the last chapter. Now that most of the pieces are in place things will start to move quicker… It saddens me that while I am losing readers due to taking my time and trying to give a good story that has more than one enemy and many plots… it is apparent that people only want one plot and one alone, even though in the InuYasha series their were many different enemies… Naraku – Kikyou – and any others that tried to thwart the group of hunters. Just because you can't see what the bad guy is doing, doesn't mean that they are sitting idle. The story is progressing they way it should…

I will write like I normally do… though the thought of just ending it will be there…

(this chapter is important for many reasons which you will understand as you read it. I will be cramming a week within one chapter and the next is the meeting of the Lords… so those that are still interested in my story stick around just a little bit longer… I know everyone wants the fight to happen now but 2 things still need to be placed… I know it is taking much longer than even I expected, but my inner muse has directed me thus far and believe it or not the story has been moving forward since the very beginning – if you look at my time table so far it has been no more than 4 weeks since Kagome has returned to that world)

This chapter will be longer as there will be a lot going on…

Chapter 47

Last Time…

Sesshomaru turned back to watch as Kagome settled the kits on Ah-Un and watched as Saito hopped up. He had told them that they would be flying and the horse didn't have the ability to fly, so he was riding with Shippo and Takara. He had also noticed that Takara had been put in front of Shippo, but behind Saito. It wold protect her from the wind.

Without another word, Sesshomaru wrapped his arm and pelt around Kagome to keep her secured and warm at his side, as he formed his youki cloud beneath his feet.

Now...

They flew for the better part of the day, only stopping long enough to allow them time to eat, stretch and to relieve themselves, before they were off once again. Kagome really wanted to get this part of the journey over with. They had so many things going on.

She knew that the other lords would be showing up soon and she wanted to be there. Sesshomaru had told her, that she would be able to sit in on the meeting, but then again she was the one that had sought the meeting in the first place.

After she got what she needed from the meeting, she would leave and allow them to talk amongst themselves. She really wanted to get a good look at the, amulet that was still in her pouch, she didn't trust it to be out of her reach, there was something about it that bothered her.

She also needed to talk to Takara. She needed to know everything that she had witnessed, the night her village was destroyed and her parents killed. She hated having to put the little kit through that, but the information could be important.

She also had a bad feeling. She should have checked on Kikyou, before they left. She had a bad feeling that Kikyou was up to something, but she didn't know what. She also hoped that InuYasha stayed away from her, no matter what her thoughts were the nagging feeling wouldn't go away, something was going to happen while they were away.

She wasn't worried about Sango or Miroku causing trouble, Miroku, she had to say was trying, but she knew he had more in him. She could feel it. Sango was just plain delusional if she thought that they could be friends like before, that would never happen.

She also hoped that Rin and Kohaku were fine. She already missed being with everyone. It felt nice, after so long being alone, but what made it all the more special to her, was that Sesshomaru truly wanted her and no one else. She had dreamed of him so many times over the last fifty years and it was nice to actually feel his arms around her, knowing that he had picked her, out of all the females that this world could offer.

She felt when Sesshomaru started to land. She had been so deep in her thoughts she had lost track to time. Turning her face upward, she saw him looking down at her causing her to smile. She was rewarded with a small smile of his own.

"Set camp here." Sesshomaru ordered. "Kagome and I will return shortly." With that, he started to walk off with Kagome still held tightly to him.

Kagome could feel the youki around them and under her feet, she knew that they were close to their first stop on the trip. Flying sure did cut time down, by quite a bit, which pleased her as she wanted to get back.

Coming upon a glade with a tall sprawling magnolia, she could feel the youki coming from the tree. She watched as a face formed in the tree.

"It is about time you arrived." The tree spoke, only to earn a growl from Sesshomaru. "Ah, I thought I felt your youki young Lord."

"I'm here, what is it that was so important, that you summoned me here?" Kagome bit out. She wanted to get this over with, she had too many things to do than stand around trading barbs.

"Very well, as you have guessed, a great evil is rising from the deep south, they are using creatures of mist."

"Yes. I have already figured that out. What else?" Kagome was irritated, he could have told her that when he visited her, in her dreams.

"I figured as much, but what I couldn't tell you is that you must get to the Goshinboku. Within the Tree of Ages, you will find that which will aid you. Goshinboku has been guarding the object since its birth."

"Then why didn't it give it to me before?" Kagome asked. This was frustrating. She didn't have time to play games with trees, besides why didn't the Goshinboku give her the item before.

"It was not known that the item would be of use or the reason for your return to our realm. The fates had instructed both of us to aid you. Goshinboku could not reach you, at the distance you had traveled away from it. I am merely relaying the message. Time grows short, forces are moving. The land is turning foul."

"Then why didn't the land tell me? Or the Wind for that matter? I can be reached easy enough."

"I am sorry young one. I do not know the answer to your query. I am only passing on what must be past on."

"You could have just told me to go to the Goshinboku and saved me, us a lot of time and aggravations."

"Be that as it may. The dangers you face are coming from the deep South. If it is not stopped, the worlds will collide, destroying all of them."

Kagome would have gasped, but the effects didn't surprise her as much as they should. "You know?"

"Trees such as the Goshinboku and I are connected to all the other worlds. Your birth has been foretold since the beginning of time itself. You are the Chosen Child of the Fates. Only you have the power to do what needs to be done to save not just this world, but all the worlds. As it is your old world is doomed, for the ignorance and arrogance."

Kagome was getting angry, she knew all of this, why was it that everything was being set on her shoulders. She was just one small onna, not some Kami. Not wanting to talk any more she turned abruptly and left the clearing. She had not gained anything knew.

Sesshomaru had stood quietly listening to all that the tree had to say. He wasn't aware that the tree or trees such as he or the others of his kind were so connected. He was brought out of his thoughts by Bokuseno speaking.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Bokuseno called, seeing the youkai about to leave and follow the miko.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru questioned looking over his shoulder at the tree.

"Guard her well. The forces of darkness seek her. Her blood, her soul, her heart. I am not sure as to why. The land and winds whisper of things. The further south you go the fouler the land becomes."

"Hn. Fear not tree, this One will let no harm come to our mate." Sesshomaru stated, he knew it was pointless to deny his mating to a tree, as he would know of it regardless.

Leaving the clearing and the tree behind, he made his way back to others. He knew that Kagome was a target, Kagome had told him that much, herself. He had reason to doubt it.

They would stay here until morning, then they would head towards the Well. They could camp there for the day and start out fresh on their hunt for the old blacksmith. He just hoped that the old youkai didn't run from him, like he usually did.

Making it back to camp he saw that Kagome was smiling at the show that both kitsune were doing, with the displays of their powers. He had to admit he enjoyed her smiles. Looking over he watched as Saito was tending to Ah-Un.

He didn't say anything as he took a seat near Kagome leaning his back against a tree. Looking at the sky to determine the time of day, he stood without saying anything and disappeared into the woods for hunt something small for lunch.

-s-

Kagome had left the tree, her mood was foul. She hated being reminded of what she was. Getting back to camp she noticed that Sesshomaru had stayed behind, so she decided to work with her kits for a bit. They always did make her smile when they worked with their powers. And after lunch she would work with Saito, she had missed talking with him. She was most anxious to see how he was doing and to see if he had been able to make any progress, while she was dealing with other things.

"You are improving nicely, Takara and you Shippo, most impressive. You have grown so nicely with you powers. Now how about I show you a little something that I can do." She said, her smile infectious.

"Yeah!" The kits said excitedly, together.

"That goes for you too Saito. Come on over here and watch, you might learn something." Kagome stated, her voice light and breezy. She was happy, her very soul was singing with its happiness.

"Are you sure, Kagome~sama?" The shy horse asked while blushing madly.

"Yes, now get over here and have a seat next to the kits. Think of this as one of your lessons."

"Of course. Many apologies, Kagome~sama." Saito stated as he rushed over and sat next to Takara facing Kagome.

She reached into one of her pouches and pulled out a piece of square paper, it was overly big, but big enough.

She laid it out in front of her and started folding the paper, by the time she was finished with all the folds her audiences eyes were bugging out of their heads. The kits didn't know what to say. The simple paper she had was now turned into a tiny paper fox.

No one had noticed that Sesshomaru had returned, but Kagome and he watching what she was doing. He was impressed with her skill, just as he was about to say something he noticed that she took a second piece of parchment from her pouch.

Laying that in front of her everyone watched in entranced as Kagome turned this second sheet into a dragon.

"Now, your two." She said looking at both kits. "Will learn how to make these and many more. I know for a fact that illusionists can use these creations. If you remember the construct Byakuya. He used origami and so can both of you. It will just take practice. Now these," she held both origami in her hands. "When infused with the right amount of magic, can do all kinds of things." She stated. She set the paper dragon down and held the fox in her hand, she place her other hand over the top, careful not to damage the paper, whispered an incantation. Opening her hands to show the others.

"Oh Wow!" Shippo exclaimed. Takara giggled gleefully while clapping her hands. Saito's eyes were wide with amazement.

The little fox, jumped from Kagome's hand and was running around their campsite. Picking up the little dragon, she did the same as with the fox and once done she blew into her hands tossing the paper dragon into the air, where it flew around the clearing, delighting the kits with their antics.

"Now, they only last as long as you have power. You can feed them little bits over time, or you can tie them to you. Once you are strong enough and confident enough, you can even use them as spies. I will be teaching you three how to make many different origami. They also come in handy to help distract an enemy or you can change their size to be useful to yourself. Just another added bonus to your arsenal. Kits are known for their trickery. Now until I want you two to start practicing with these two." Kagome stated, handing the kits the paper creatures while explaining the incantation that she used.

"I don't know if you can make it work, but I will make another for you Saito, so that you can practice to see if you can do anything with it." Kagome stated as she pulled out another piece of paper and made a new creature. Saito beamed when Kagome handed him a paper horse. Even if he couldn't get it to work, he would always keep it. His lady gave it to him.

"Thank you, Kagome~sama. I will practice every chance I get." Saito said bowing to Kagome.

"Off with you three. Go practice. I'll get lunch since, Sesshomaru hunted." She watched smiling as all three of her favorite students wandered over to Ah-Un, sitting in a little circle whispering to their origami in their cupped hands.

Turning her attention to her soul mate, she smiled softly. Standing and going to him. "I have something for you as well." She said blushing.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He so wanted to wrap his arms around his little mate and steal her away. He loved when she blushed, as she only blushed for him. He waited until she pulled something out of her top.

"I know you don't need the protection, but I made this for you." One of her hands absently went up to her courting necklace holding it for a moment, before releasing it. "As a courting gift." She held her hand out palm up. His eyes widened at what lay in her hand.

A beautiful lightly glowing sapphire tear drop, swirls of lavender danced in the stone, engraved with the shattered Shikon that was her symbol, hung from a triple braided white gold chain. The chain he noticed was long enough where he could wear it over or under his clothing.

"Much like your gift to me. If I place it, only I will be able to remove it. I have imbued it with my powers of protection. It will guard you from youkai and reiki attacks. If you are injured or resting it will place a protective barrier around you. "

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He had never received a gift such as this. Having it as a courting gift from his little mate made it that much more special. The only thing he could do was bow his head, wanting her to place it herself. It would further bind them together.

Once it was placed, he watched as Kagome went behind him to free his hair to have the chain lay against his neck. He turned and not caring that others could see captured her lips, after separating he nuzzled her cheek.

"It is a wonderful gift, thank you. I will be honored to wear it." He whispered.

~TBaM~

"It's about time." Snapped an aristocratic female.

"You remember my instructions and our deal." The ancient one asked.

"Do you take me for an idiot." The woman growled out. She was planning on killing this hag, now that she got what she wanted. She held her hand out waiting for the small bottle to be placed in her hand. The moment the bottle was in her grasp InuKimi struck.

One hand grasping the bottle and the hags hand, the other grasped the hags neck digging her claws in just enough to draw blood, she released her poisons. Only one had stronger poison than her.

InuKimi smirked as she withdrew her claws and releasing the others hand. Watching in satisfaction as the hags fell to the ground holding her neck as it started to melt away. "You were a fool to challenge me. Now you will pay for your mistake." She stood there watching as the witch melted into a puddle of green and red goo. Shaking her hand coated in blood, she noticed that she would have to wash before to long. It was unsightly for a Lady of her stature to have blood on her.

Then she would return to the palace to have a chat with her wayward son and to check on her pet. She needed to have everything set by the time the other Lords appeared. She wanted to sigh, her work was never done.

It was evening by the time she arrived at the palace, making her way to her sons study she walked in without knocking or waiting. She had much to discuss with him.

Her eyes widened seeing her ex-mate sitting behind her sons low desk. "What are you doing here? Where is Sesshomaru?" Kimi demanded.

"It is nice to see you as well, Kimi. What brings you here?" Touga asked, a smirk firmly placed on his lips.

"I asked questions. Answer them." She growled out.

Touga leaned back, he was enjoying seeing his ex-mate fume. He was not about to tell her what was going on, other than that their son was not present at this time.

"I see. So you did not come to see me? Pity. Though you are quite entertaining. I am busy. Sesshomaru is not here as you can see."

"Where is he?" Again with the demands.

"You know Kimi, I may have been dead for the past two hundred odd years, but if I remember correctly. I am still far stronger than you. You do not rule over me or over Sesshomaru's lands. It would be best that you wait until his return."

She growled at him, she so wanted to hurt him for all the hurt that he had caused her. "When will he return, we have matters to discuss."

"He is out on errands. Now if you will excuse me. I am trying to prepare things for his return."

"How dare you dismiss me."

"I dare many things."

"So you do plan on taking the West back?" She smirked. She thought she had him all figured out.

"Do not speak of things you know not of. Why don't you make yourself useful and go visit you pets parents, they arrived early this morning." Touga said ignoring her and going back to what he was reading. He was writing notes to give to Sesshomaru.

Kimi left Touga, slamming the shoji door as she went in search of Akemi's parents. She needed to make sure that they were settled and that they would put that girl in her place. The girl needed to be on her best behavior, if she ever thought of getting Sesshomaru to even see her.

After asking a servant where she could find the minor lord and he lady, she made her way to the garden.

Upon entering, she heard Akemi ranting to her parents about how she has been rejected by the lord.

Walking sedately over to them, Kimi took in the scene, Akemi was pacing back and forth in front of her parents as they sat on a stone bench, the light breeze making all of their hair lift and fall.

"Ah, Lady Mother." Bother of Akemi's parents stood and bowed to her, along with Akemi.

"Rise." Kimi stated in her cold and uncaring tones.

"Akemi, has told us, that Lord Sesshomaru has rejected her and intends to mate with a ningen. I wish to know the meaning of this. You had promised that our daughter would be the Lady of the West.

~TBaM~

They were flying again, heading towards the Goshinboku. Kagome was both happy and sad. She was sad knowing that she could not pass through the Well again. Her mother was no longer alive, her brother was old and she was forever young. She had missed so much during the last fifty years. Her family had paid the price for the betrayal of her friends and protectors.

She was happy now, she had a great mate, two strong kits, and a dear friend that was so like her brother when he was young. She was also happy with the progress that they three were making. Watching them as they practiced with the origami was awesome. Shippo was showing the other two how he did it and they were picking up on it quite well. She was also happy that Sesshomaru had accepted her gift. Her and Sesshomaru had worked together the night before on combining their powers to make an even stronger power and it worked. The things they could do would help them in the battles to come.

She still had that nagging feeling that something was going to happen, but right now she could do nothing about it. So she just continued to go over different battle plans. She couldn't talk them over with Sesshomaru until they landed, the wind was too strong for her to be able to hold a conversation of any kind.

She felt bad that the kits were stuck on the back of Ah-Un, being utterly bored. At least they would be getting a break once they reached the Goshinboku. They could stretch while she dealt with obtaining the item she was sent there to get.

Looking out towards the horizon she could just make out the tree. Hopefully she could get the item quickly and be on their way again. She knew Totosai would be a bit harder to find. They would need to track down any active volcano or lava vein.

Upon reaching the Well clearing, Sesshomaru ordered the others to stay with Ah-Un, while he and Kagome went to the tree.

Going to the tree Kagome gently placed her upon the scar left by InuYasha, letting her powers flow into the tree to heal the old injury, she received a slight pulse from the tree. Closing her eyes she delved into the spirit of the tree of ages.

 _I have waited a long time to feel your touch again child._ She heard the deep voice of the spirit within.

 _I apologize. Much has changed._ Kagome replied.

 _I know. I felt everything. As you know my roots connect to my twin in your old world._

 _I understand that yo have something for me?_ Kagome asked, she really was not in the mood to dredge up those memories again.

 _Yes. I have been guarding this since I was a seedling._

 _Do you know what I am supposed to use it?_ She asked.

 _You will know what to do when the times comes._ Kagome heard the sorrowful sound of the tree spirit within her mind.

Kagome felt something harder than the tree press against the palm of her hand. _Thank you._

 _When this is over please come back and visit._ The tree plead.

 _I will._ Kagome said as she pulled away from the tree, holding a large palm sized jagged stone in her hand. The stone itself reminded her of a crystal or raw amethyst, as it was both white and the lightest purple she had ever seen, though Kagome couldn't say exactly what it was.

She was pulled into a trance like state, hearing other worldly voices, she concentrated on what was being said. _Keep the stone with you at all times. Its purpose will be made clear. Keep it secret, keep it safe._ It whispered over and over again, until she was pushed violently out of whatever it was that had a hold of her, knocking her off her feet. Thankfully Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks." Kagome said, panting lightly. She wasn't expecting such a violent exit.

"Do you care to tell me what happened?" Sesshomaru asked as he helped Kagome to right herself.

"Just that I have to keep this with me at all times. It stated that 'its purpose will be made clear." She explained as she held up the large crystal. She wouldn't keep secrets from Sesshomaru no matter what anyone said. Besides if she was right then he would need to know that she had this in her possession.

"We should get going. It's going to take time to find Totosai." Kagome stated as she placed the crystal in an empty pouch at her waist.

 _Until Next Time..._

 _IceDancer: Actually she hasn't even dealt with the lady mother yet… Kagome isn't happy with her either or even Izayoi… Since Izayoi is dead she can't give the woman a piece of her mind… As you will have learned Kagome isn't made about Sesshomaru being angry it was that he lost control...The reason Kagome doesn't get a long with Touga is due to him thinking, that he did nothing wrong and actually hurting so many others and the fact that he was unfaithful to his mate… he should have dissolved his mating first, before messing around with a woman that was promised to another. Her attitude towards Touga will improve as time goes by. Secrets will be revealed during the challenges… that is all I can say… it is not going to be pretty… hope that helps you to understand a bit more…_

 _if you have more questions ask them… I don't mind answering… that goes for everyone that reads this story…_


	48. Chapter 48

AN: This is part 2 continued from the last chapter. It is really long and has taken me all week to write.

Sorry it took longer than I thought it would… getting Jinenji right took me a bit of time...

Chapter 48

 _Last Time..._

"Just that I have to keep this with me at all times. It stated that, 'its purpose will be made clear." She explained as she held up the large crystal. She wouldn't keep secrets from Sesshomaru no matter what anyone said. Besides if she was right then he would need to know that she had this in her possession.

"We should get going. It's going to take time to find Totosai." Kagome stated as she placed the crystal in an empty pouch at her waist.

 _Now…_

Kagome took another swipe at the creatures of the mist. They had been traveling trying to find Totosai when they saw the creatures in the mist devouring a village. She knew that Sesshomaru didn't want to stop to help, but he also knew that she had to help if she could, so they had landed after telling Saito and the kits to remain air born to stay high in the sky away from the mist.

The seeming never ending horde had overwhelmed a village. They didn't know how many people still lived, they could hear the cries and screams of the injured and dying. She ducked just in time to miss a mist wolves lunge, swiping her double bladed staff infused with her miko powers slicing the creature almost half.

She caught sight of Sesshomaru making good use of his own sword. She had to admit and would do so out loud that he made an impressive sight. Anything his sword touched decayed within moments, even the undead didn't stand a chance against that youkai as he held both swords. One for the dead and the other for the living.

It was a shame that they couldn't spend anytime alone, because he was doing things to her that she would rather not think about in the middle of a fight. So was so graceful even when dealing death and destruction. She was glad that they were on the same side and it proved even more that he could have killed them at anytime of his choosing, if he so desired it. InuYasha was a mere pup with a sword in his claws, compared to his brother.

Turning her attention back to the matter at hand she swung her bladed staff sending out a wave of purification taking a good many out with it. She hadn't had a work out like this in a long time, sweat trickled down her back and sides and her breathing was at a pant. She may be strong, but even she had her limits and this never ending horde was tiring her out. They had been fighting constantly since the sun crested the horizon and it had to be nearing mid day or later.

"Enough of this." She groaned as she felt something latch onto the back of her leg. With frustration she gathered her remaining energy, she pushed it all into the blades driving one end into the ground, going to one knee while holding the center of her staff. The wave she sent out washed over the ground and into the surrounding lands clearing away the mist and the creatures that roamed within, not harming those she deemed worth saving.

Dropping her other knee to the ground, she held onto the staff panting harshly. She knew she was going to need a good nights sleep after this. She used a lot of energy defeating the remaining mist creatures and avoiding harm to the innocent youkai in the area. That level of concentration was easier than it used to be, but it was still taxing.

She felt Sesshomaru come to her quickly, he had already sheathed his weapons. Kagome looked up at him a smile smile on her lips as she tried to regain her breath. He was spotless as always and he didn't even appear to have broken a sweat. She groaned with how sticky she felt.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he knelt in front of his panting mate. He knew she had used a lot of powers with that last attack. He was grateful that she didn't mean him any harm. If anyone had the power to purify him, it would be his little mate.

"I'm fine, just a bit winded. It will take me a little bit to recover. A good bath, food and a nap should put me to right again." She explained.

"You are bleeding." He growled out. He had smelled her blood and didn't like it.

"A small bite. It should heal soon, but I do feel gross." She stated as she sat on the ground unceremoniously. She was exhausted, hungry and now very dirty and bloody.

"Hn. I wish to see the injury." He stated as he looked her over and seeing the blood on her leg. Lifting the injured appendage he rolled her pant leg up to assess the damage. She hissed as he ran a claw over the wound. "Poison." He informed her, seeing and smelling the thick yellowish green substance.

"Yeah. A snake snuck up on me. It's fine though, my body is already purifying the poison and healing the wound. It should be completely healed in about a half hour, give or take."

"Agreed."

Unseen, but felt by both the remaining villagers watched from within the presumed safety of their homes. They knew whom the male was. They would be completely stupid if they didn't, but the were curious as to the whom the female was. They knew that she was a miko, but the had never seen a miko of her power level, let alone a miko that willing worked with a youkai and one that was known to hate humans.

Timidly some came out of their huts to get a better look at their saviors. They looked skywards when they heard they yell.

"Momma!" Shippo had been siting on Ah-Un anxiously. He as well as the others had watched the fight from high in the sky. Saito refused to land until it was safe, he too was anxious. His lord and friend were fighting a never ending battle with creatures he could barely see through the thick mist. But when Kagome sent out that last blast and cleared everything, he as well as the young kits saw the devastation wrought by the fight. Kagome was sitting on the ground with his lord holding her leg.

He tried to stop Shippo, but the kit wouldn't be held back as he jumped off the dragons back and ran full out towards his mother. As it was he had a hard time holding onto the little female kit, as she also struggled to get free.

"I'm fine. Just winded and dirty." Kagome smiled as Shippo wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly.

"I got scared." He whispered.

"No need, sweetie. I can handle myself."

"Then why do I smell your blood?" Shippo demanded.

"It's nothing, just a scratch."

"Pardon." A raspy male voice interrupted them.

"Yes?" Kagome asked. She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't say anything. She also knew that he would be upset if the unknown male got to close to her, especially with her still bleeding. _Over protective inu._ She thought as she heard him growl.

"I am the village headman. My name Isao." He stated bowing low to both the youkai and the unknown miko.

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed. He didn't like that they were being watched.

"I wish to thank you for helping us." Isao bowed again. "How can we repay you?"

"Not necessary." Kagome stated in her soft tones, earning a surprised look from the elder. "When I have recovered enough, I would like to tend to your wounded and say a prayer over the dead." Kagome said sadly. She knew it was one of the jobs that came with being a miko.

"Are you sure Lady Miko?"

"Yes, but first I would like to bathe. I can't tend to wounded being dirty."

~TBaM~

"So what are we going to do? The former lord has returned and it appears that his whelp of an heir also is being bewitched by a filthy ningen whore."

"We could try and force the whelp to resign and have his father back, now that the weak ningen hime whore is dead. We could try to force Touga to re-mate InuKimi and give the West a strong pair."

"Baka!" A growled hiss sounded from the dark. "InuKimi, can't regain her status as she is unable to bare more young. Touga will need a healthy female that can bare him more young, as the ones he has birthed are defective."

"You presume much." A deep growl sounded around the dark room. "Have none of you opened your eyes. The miko is strong. If we go against the mating or challenge, what do you think would happen? Of course we can't have a hanyou as heir, so even if the miko were to win the challenge will can force Sesshomaru to breed with Akemi and there are potions and curses that could result in the miko becoming barren, thus making her unworthy as a mate."

"Besides the Lady Mother will not fail. If she challenges the miko, the miko is sure to die by her claws or fangs." Another put in.

"The Lords will be meeting in a week. We will be able to air our grievances then." Another spoke, as the room went silent and the figures disappeared back into the shadows.

~TBaM~

They spent the better part of two days traveling to find Totosai. The crafty youkai had led them on a merry chase, but not good enough, as he led them right to his home. When they landed they saw his three eyed cow looking exhausted, as it laid on ground in the only patch of grass.

Sesshomaru was frustrated that it had taken this long to find the old blacksmith. Kagome was fairing no better, she wanted to get back. She knew that something was going to happen and she wanted to be there.

It had taken the better part of a day to heal the villagers and bury the dead, and Kagome had been so exhausted that they had to rest outside of the village that night. Both kits and Saito fretted over her exhausted form. For Sesshomaru's part he just held her to him allowing his own aura to sooth his mates exhausted body.

He had watched as she had fought and then healed those at the village and he wished that they could spend some alone time together, but none of the others were strong enough as of yet to fight, let alone against anything that the necromancer could throw at them.

Now they stood here outside of the old blacksmith's domain. In frustration he flared his aura enough to let the old fool know that he was there and that he was not pleased with being kept waiting.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru, what an honor it is to see you again. What can I do for you?" The old fire elemental asked in a quavering voice. His bulbous eyes nearly popping out of his head. His short gray top knot was the same as Kagome remembered, along with his gray mustache and goatee. She wondered if he ever changed his clothes as he still wore the same green and blue striped garbs.

"It is not this One that has come looking for you."

"Hm. Then who?" The old man asked before his eyes lit on the girl at his side.

"Ah! Lord Sesshomaru, you have finally grown up and got yourself a female!" Totosai exclaimed squinting his eyes to look at the girl better. Sesshomaru growled. The old fool was an idiot. "Um Lord Sesshomaru… I thought you hated ningen? What are you doing with one and she's a miko isn't she?" Looking closer at Kagome. "Don't I know you. You look familiar, but I can't place where?"

Kagome for her part ignored the old smith as she felt something that shouldn't be here. "How did you get the Tessaiga?" Kagome demanded.

"H..how do you know about the sword?" Totosai stammered.

"Answer my question? It was hidden." Again Kagome demanded. She was going to go get it, but since it was here she would claim what was rightfully hers.

"Um.. Well I was going to put it back in Lord Touga's tomb, but I can't get in… so I brought it here."

"This One's father is alive." Sesshomaru stated, a glint of amusement appeared in his golden eyes, as he watched the old man faint at their feet.

"That went well." Kagome stated sarcastically. She walked over to a barrel of water and garbed the bucket sitting beside it, filling it part way she walk back over to the unconscious youkai and upending the bucket. They didn't have time to play games. They needed to get back to the palace.

They both watched as Totosai sputtered as he came around. Kagome knelt in front of the youkai. "Totosai." She called gaining his attention.

"What do you want? Why have you come here?"

"Totosai, focus. I'm Kagome. I used to travel with InuYasha a long time ago. Remember. I was the one to pull Tessaiga out of your Lords tomb. I was going to retrieve it, but it seems as though you have beaten me to it."

"Yes, Yes. The blasted boy. He came here wanting to know why it wouldn't work, but refused to give it back and took off with it. It took me forever to find it. But he said that Lord Touga is alive again. How can that be?"

"We'll tell you later, but for now I need that sword. I came here to ask you about making some more weapons for me."

"What kind of weapons? I can't make miko weapons. I am youkai!"

"I know that, but one of my kits is both. I was wondering if you could make her something that she can use both of her powers on, as well as another sword for Lord Touga. He is in need of one, as I have plans for Tessaiga." She said helping him to his feet.

"Who are you planning on giving such a great sword to? You can't wield it, your miko." Totosai sputtered.

"I could wield it if I chose to, but no it's not for me and not for Lord Sesshomaru as he doesn't need the sword, the one he has is far more powerful. It is mine by rights. Even Lord Touga couldn't fight this one." Kagome smirked at that last thought.

"You know how it works?"

"Of course I do. I am the one that told InuYasha."

"But..but you're...you're dead." Totosai again looked about to faint.

"I am not dead, as you see and feel I am very much alive. I just had to… go away for awhile. I am back and I need a few things from you. The faster the better, we don't have much time."

"Yes I know." Totosai grumbled. He had felt something wrong when he went to place the sword back in Lord Touga's tomb. The world of the dead was in chaos. He visibly shuddered gaining the attention of both Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshomaru had remained quiet during to whole encounter. He knew the old man was deathly afraid of him and with good reason. He had no patience for the old fool.

"What? What happened?" Kagome asked anxiously. She had a bad feeling.

"Well the gateway doesn't feel right. It wouldn't let me pass. As you know only a few are allowed to pass. I was given access long ago to place the Tessaiga within Lord Touga's remains. Now, I am not allowed to pass. The dead are in chaos." Totosai stated, shuddering again. He didn't want to go back there if he could help it.

"There is a necromancer at work." Kagome explained, bluntly.

"Who are the weapons for?" Totosai asked as he looked between Kagome and Sesshomaru not seeing the others behind them.

"Saito, Takara." Kagome called out. She was going to make a sword for Shippo, but had changed her mind, though she saw the sad look upon the kits face. She smiled softly at him to assure him that she hadn't forgotten him.

Both Saito and Takara stepped forward nervously. They didn't know what to expect, as they watched the old man, he was different that was for sure. They watched as he walked into what they presumed to be his workshop and returned with some tool they didn't know the use of.

"Open." Totosai ordered.

"What?" Was all Takara was able to say before old man took hold of one her small fangs and pulled hard ripping it out of her mouth. "That hurt!" The small kit screamed.

"Open again. I need both. Your fangs are tiny. Don't worry, they'll grow back by dinner time." Totosai huffed as Takara decided to clamp her mouth shut, not letting him pull another.

Totosai huffed as he pinched the small kits nose forcing her to open her mouth to breath, quickly pulling the other fang out. "Good girl. You did well." He stated as he patted her head.

"It still hurt." Takara grumbled as she jumped away from Saito into Kagome open arms. She knew that the miko would make her feel better. She watched as Saito grimaced as he got his fangs pulled as well.

Now that Totosai had the teeth, he completely ignore the group still standing in front of his home.

"Totosai." Kagome called, but was ignored. "Totosai." Again she was ignored. Growling lightly she stormed in front of the youkai and grabbed his pointed ear to gain his attention. She couldn't yell so this was the best option without purifying the old geezer.

"WHA!" Totosai screeched, making everyone's ears ring.

"Tessaiga?" Kagome scowled at the old youkai.

"What do you want with Tessaiga?"

"Just bring it out." Kagome huffed still holding Takara.

"Fine. Wait here." He grumbled, disappearing into his cave. While he was gone she handed Takara back to Saito.

Turning back around she watched as Totosai hobbled out of his cave carrying a long wrapped item. Sesshomaru, Kagome and Shippo knew what it was, but only Kagome knew what to do with it.

"Shippo." Kagome called.

"Momma?"

"Totosai will need one of your fangs." She said as she took the wrapped sword from the smith.

"I don't understand." He asked confused.

"I have one question for you, Shippo." The kit looked up at his mother. "Do you have someone to protect?" The words rang loud and clear within Sesshomaru's ears. Those were almost the same words his father spoke to him.

For his part Shippo looked at Kagome, then at Takara. "Yes. I have someone to protect."

Kagome smiled at him. "Totosai will need to place one of your fangs within the sword. I know that you will be able to wield it, but for you to be able to use it properly with your own powers, a piece of you needs to be incorporated within the blade. You will also need to surpass InuYasha in all aspects."

"I'm confused momma." He couldn't take his eyes off of the wrapped sword. He didn't hear the words his mother spoke to the youkai lord.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru spoke for the first time since they first arrived.

"You don't need the sword, Sesshomaru. Your father is having another commissioned and I know for a fact that Shippo can hold the sword without harm. He has a strong sense of protection. He tried to protect me so many times and he has protected Sango and Miroku in the past. I know that now you can wield it, but you don't need it. You have your own swords that far surpass the Tessaiga." She whispered so that only he could here, looking up at him, hoping that he understood that she wasn't trying to undermine him.

"Very well." He conceded. He knew that she was correct. He had given up on the Tessaiga long ago. Even before the betrayal. His Bakusaiga was far more powerful.

"When Totosai delivers Tessaiga, I will have Touga train you. That is unless you want InuYasha to aid you since he had it and had upgraded the blade with a fang of his own."

"No. I don't want him anywhere near me." Shippo spat. He still hasn't forgiven the male for what he did to his mother. He doubted that he would ever be able to forgive him.

"Very well." Kagome smirked, she knew that her son would never trust InuYasha again. It didn't bother her, she didn't know if she would ever be able to forgive him either.

Sesshomaru stepped forward reaching within his robes, he pulled out a small cloth and handed it to the smith. "From my father." He stated as he turned readying himself to leave. They still needed to reach the hanyou and he wanted to get it done quickly. Stopping he looked over his shoulder, glaring at the old man. "One week, the citadel of the West."

"Of course." Totosai sputtered as he ambled back inside his home, leaving them to their own devices.

~TBaM~

She had been stuck in this Kami-foresaken room since they had arrived at the palace. Her only visitors were servants that brought her food and none of them were males, let alone the fact that they lowly servants refused to speak to her.

She had never gone so long without sex and it was driving her crazy. Hell even her own pathetic mate hadn't made an attempt to visit with her.

The guards even brought her to the servant bath house for her to bathe and wouldn't allow her any time alone, they would stand there watching her. She wasn't ashamed of her body, in fact she had a gorgeous body that males drooled over.

It was all her pathetic reincarnations fault that she was being held in this disgusting room, she would make the wench pay for what she has done. She was far more superior to the wench. She would make them all pay.

She was brought out of her thoughts by what appeared to be smoke coming from a small crack in the wall. Sniffing the air she determined that it was, besides it was to faint and white. She could smell the moisture within the smoke, she couldn't sense anything from it.

She watched as the smoke or mist thickened forming a body, when it was complete a beautiful blonde youkai female, scantly dressed stood before Kikyou. She knew whom the female was, she had seen her once before.

"Ah, much better."

"What do you want?" Kikyou demanded, "How did you get in here without anyone seeing you?"

"Ah, so much hate. It just sends shivers up my spine." The female stated deliberately shuddering for effect.

"I will not ask again." Kikyou growled.

"You know who I am." The female stated sweetly. She knew she had to play somewhat nice, if she planned on using this female.

"Yes, I know who you are, but how and why are you here?"

"I have come with a proposal for you."

"What kind of proposal?"

"One that will benefit both of our interests." The female teased.

"Explain." Again Kikyou demanded. She didn't know how she would be any good at helping the female, she was after all stuck in this hell hole.

She watched as the female walked over to the low table in the room and gestured for Kikyou to join her. When they were both seated, the female looked at the inu, studying her.

"So are you going to explain this proposal or do I have to guess." Kikyou spat.

"It would help if you weren't so rude. I came here to offer you something in exchange for you assistance." The female stated in an overly sweet tone.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Kikyou looked at the female. She was curious as to what she could want and how she, Kikyou would be of any help. "What do I get if I help you?" Kikyou asked in a much calmer tone.

"Better." The female stated. "We both have a miko standing in our way." The female smirked as she heard the other growl. "So you know of whom I speak."

"Of course I do. That girl has been the bane of my existence for over fifty years."

"Really." The female twittered. She wanted more information on the miko and it appears she came to the right person.

"She is my reincarnation, regardless of what she may think. She has stolen everything from me." Kikyou grit out.

"Oh! Please do tell." Kikyou ignored the evil glint in the females eyes, she knew it well, fore it resided within her own eyes.

"First she stole my soul, then the wench attempted to steal my mate, which wouldn't have been so bad, but I had grand plans and she ruined them. Then she stole my title and village from me, turning my own sister against me. I am the Shikon no Miko and she stole my miko powers from me, she stole the Shikon no Tama from me, it was mine, mine to wish upon. She stole my ability to bare children and being human, I hate that wench with every fiber of my being. Now she has returned and has turned my mate against me, along with my friends and lovers." Kikyou growled, she really hated that girl and this female was willing to listen to her. Maybe she could help her kill the girl.

"We all thought that she was dead for the last fifty years, but no the girl was hiding in her time. Then she came back and now this is where I sit and wait to be judged and most likely executed for crimes that I have not committed."

"Calm yourself inu, less you alert your guards."

"They are used to my anger, so it makes no difference to me. They can all go to Hell for all I care."

"Well then..." The female said, she didn't know the inu by name, only by what her aura said about her.

"Kikyou."

"I'm Asuna, Lady of the Mist. Nice to make your acquaintance." Asuna lightly bowed to Kikyou and Kikyou returned the gesture.

Asuna was more than pleased with the tail that Kikyou had spun. She was one of the ones she was looking for. She would play right into her hands, all too easy.

"Lady Kikyou, I am sure that we can be of assistance to one another. I can help you get free, but I need you to help me. I need you to deliver something for me." Asuna stated as she pulled a wicked dagger out of a sheath strapped to her upper thigh, along with a small pouch and small scroll and set them all on the table between them.

"This," Asuna stated placing her hand on top of the pouch. "Will place a person in a trance like state. This," she indicated the to the scroll. "Are the spell and instructions on what needs to be done and to whom. This," Asuna placed her hand gentle on the athame. "Will do the rest."

"What will it do?" Kikyou asked in a whisper. She could feel the evil coming from the blade.

"It will kill the miko." Asuna smirked.

"Alright. So who am I to give this to?" Kikyou asked looking up at the female.

"I am sure that your mate will come see soon. He is male after all and has needs, whom better to release his needs upon than his own mate. Use the powder and scroll once he is under your control give him the athame."

"Then how am I to get free." Kikyou brows drew into a frown. She liked the idea of having her mate kill the girl, it would serve them both right.

"With this." Asuna stated as she pulled out a rough stone. "Break this. It will cause a fire, during the confusion will be your chance to run. The fastest way out, once you leave this room is to head left. Three rooms down on the left, will lead you outside, from there you will have to jump to the ground, there is a gap between the guards that you can escape from, best to leave at night, when the guards are tired. Once out of the palace head South. Once you reach the Southern Lands, I will have someone meet you and bring you to me. I will protect you as long as you serve me." Asuna smirked. She had great plans for this inu.

"Very well. You have yourself a deal."

"Good." Asuna smirked, her eyes glittering maliciously. She couldn't wait to leave, this female was in need of a bath. "I will see you soon. I must go, someone approaches." With that said Asuna turned into mist and disappeared from the crack that she came from.

~TBaM~

It had taken them another full day to reach Jinenji's home. They had spotted the gentle giant out in his fields. Kagome was so happy to see one of her old friends, it has been so long. She remembered how shy he was around girls and how he blushed. He may be seriously deformed, but his gentle heart and nature was a true gift and she was proud to call him friend.

She didn't understand why hanyou's were hated, the hanyou's that she had met in her time of traveling had all been gentle, even when they had to fight, they only fought when they had no choice.

Jinenji, Shiori, the children from Island, InuYasha when he was a hanyou. It seemed that Touga wasn't the only youkai that found ningen females worth their trouble and love. She wasn't really angry at Touga for having InuYasha. She was angry at the fact that so many had to fight and die. The people that were hurt.

She understood that the mating wasn't what he wanted, but he should have thought harder and talked to his mate. Sesshomaru was so young for a youkai to have to be put in the position that he was placed in.

It also surprised her that none of the males that sired hanyou survived, while the mother and child lived on. She knew that those of Horai Island were somewhere out in the lands. She hoped that they were all safe and still alive. She would have to ask Sesshomaru if he could send someone to check up on them.

She also wondered if Shiori was doing well. She knew that by now the girl should be in her teens with the prospects of a mate, she was after all the leader of the bat tribe now.

She felt bad, knowing that Jinenji's own mother would be gone now and he was alone. She would have to ask Sesshomaru if he could sanctuary within the West.

But for now she needed some herbs from the hanyou and if he didn't have them, if he knew where she could find them.

Jinenji looked up when he felt the strong auras approaching his location. It had been awhile since he had strong company, but this was a mix of both youki and reiki. Straining his large eyes he saw them.

A white haired being and a dark hair being, along with a two headed what looked to be a dragon, with three more individuals.

It didn't take long for the group to land. He recognized the Lord of the West. They had met before, but it was the female that was with him that he really recognized. She was the first female to ever talk to him without screaming and running in fear.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome. It has been a long time. I hope all is well." He greeted in his gentle and slow tones. He wasn't one for violence and he had the scars to prove it. He was a gentle creature.

"We are well." Sesshomaru greeted with a small incline of his head. He had no love for hanyou, but this hanyou was kind and had assisted him in the past.

"It is good to see you again, Jinenji." Kagome smiled brightly. She was always fond of the gentle giant.

Jinenji looked at the others as the dismounted the dragon. He noticed the two kits and the horse youkai. "Welcome." He stated.

He noticed that they didn't come to close to him, probably out of fear for his size.

"Jinenji?" Kagome called. He turned to look at the little miko that he was so fond of.

"Yes, Kagome." He never forgot her name. She was after all the first girl that was ever nice to him.

"I was wondering if you could help me in acquiring some herbs and such."

"Of course." He said as Kagome walked towards him and they wondered off to talk and gather whatever it was that Kagome needed. The others stood by watching closely to make sure nothing happened, but then again Kagome could take care of herself.

"Are you alright out here, with your mother being gone?" Kagome asked, she was sad knowing that the hanyou was alone now.

"Yes. I am fine. The villagers treat me better now. I help protect them and they help me with my garden." He stated. He would never leave his home. It was the last bit he had of both of his parents. The land used to belong to his father and after he died, he had given it to him and his mother.

"Nothing I say will make you leave here, will it?" Kagome asked, she wanted to protect Jinenji, but she remembered a story of long ago, that he wouldn't leave.

"No. I will not leave. These are my lands. They were my father's and now they are mine."

"I understand. If you ever need help, send word to the Western Palace and I will come as quickly as I can." She promised, as they made their way back to Sesshomaru and the others. They needed to get back soon, the feel of urgency was pressing on her and she was never one to ignore her instincts.

"I will. You come back and visit. I would like that."

"I will. I promise, besides, I have some herbs that I want to give you, when I have more time." She smiled as she waved her good byes while the others quickly mounted the dragon,

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Something is off. We need to get back to the palace."

"Hn." He had felt it as well, but couldn't explain it. Something was about to happened and they needed to return.

 _Until Next Time…_

AN:

IceDancer: I agree that death would be one way out.. Kagome isn't angry with Touga for that.. she is angry at the fact that when Touga messed around with the human hime and had InuYasha while he was still mated, but it also caused issues with his sons and sent his lands into all out war, leaving a very young Sesshomaru to clean up the mess and fight to hold onto his birth right. How many died over Touga's premature death. InuYasha grew up without his father, his mother died when InuYasha was still young, Sesshomaru fighting to keep his lands, title and life and a mother that was betrayed. So when Touga messed around he betrayed not only his family, but his lands and people and left them to fend and fight…

It may have been proper for males to have mistress' that does not mean that all mated youkai would follow what humans did… also from what I had gathered Izayoi was also promised to marry and for a female it was not right. It was also the fact that Touga decided to bed a human that upset so many.. hanyou are looked upon… as abominations…

While I agree with some of your points of view… if you look at the overall time frame it has been only a month or less since Kagome has returned… I do like your idea of having someone in the shadows, but she hasn't been there long enough to get things set up... while the story may seem slow, it is actually going fast when taken as whole within the time frame…

Don't worry things will even out or at least I hope so… I see the story and where it is going… I am sorry if some of it is confusing it was not my intention to confuse anyone… So much is happening it seems all at once. After the next 2 to three chapters things will be better as most of what has been going on will be taken care of… that is all the spoilers I can give for now...


	49. Chapter 49

AN: Let me start by saying sorry it has taken me so long in writing again… between having to get a new or in my case used laptop and a new mouse… plus with the holidays and so many other things kept me away…

Secondly… I just finished rereading both of my stories here on FF and I must say I am extremely upset… I have found so many mistakes that are not in the original work. I have found spelling errors, grammar errors added words, deleted words, sections that are supposed to be italic aren't, I found a spot that was supposed to be spaced out and wasn't. The original works are written without the mistakes that I have found. I don't understand how the mistakes are getting into the uploads, as far as I am concerned there should be no errors of any kind as I have read and reread my works, but FF has made so many errors it makes my work look like crap. I am not pleased in the slightest with what I have found… as it stands I may try to re-upload all my work to see it that helps with the errors I have found.

So to any that I have told to proof-read your work I apologize as I now know that it was most likely the site that messed with your work as it has done with my own… grrrr….

Now on with the story… enjoy and hopefully this is the last time I have issues until I am finished with the story.. :)

Chapter 49

 _Last Time…_

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Something is off. We need to get back to the palace."

"Hn." He had felt it as well, but couldn't explain it. Something was about to happen and they needed to return.

 _Now…_

"A messenger from the Western Lands just arrived." A two toned haired male stated, to his leader.

"Another one? Didn't the lady mother send a messenger not long ago?"

"Yeah, but this one came from Sesshomaru."

"Really and what does he want? To tell us the happy news that he is mating, well his mother beat him to it." Replied the leader picking up a dark haired cub, whom giggled.

"He's calling a council of lords high and low. He stated that there is trouble. He said it was a war council, as there is a threat that is upon the lands."

"When?"

"The messenger said the next full moon."

"Tell them that their will be six of us. Four adult and two cubs. I want you and Hakkaku to come since your both my beta's. It doesn't leave a lot of time to get things ready. Anything else.

"Yeah, some big news, Kouga. It seems that the former Lord of the West was returned to the living."

"What? Why? How?" Kouga asked as he briefly stopped playing with the cub in his arms.

"Don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there. Though according to the messenger Sesshomaru beat his father in fair combat, witnessed by the Shikon no Miko." The male knew that tid-bit would get his leaders attention.

Kouga snapped his head up looking at his beta, his black hair flying to whip around the cubs face making said cub giggle even more at the new game. He had changed much in the last fifty years. He was colder, harder, more distant. Once he had learned about Kagome's death from InuYasha and crew he had no choice, but to seek out Ayame and mate her. In fact the cub in his arms was his second born cub. His first was out hunting with Hakkaku.

"What crazy bitch, would dare claim to be the Shikon no Miko. Kagome is dead and has been for fifty years." Kouga growled out, his bright blue eyes flashed red with his anger. He was now more than pissed. When he got his claws on the fake bitch, he would make them pay for pretending to be Kagome.

"I don't know. Do you think that maybe sister came back from the dead too?"

"I don't know, but as soon as Hakkaku and Kenta get back, I want you guys to gets things together. We are heading West early. I want to find out who this imposter is. No one is going to take Kagome's title away from her as long as I live. Do you know if that mangy mutts knows what is going on?"

"I don't know. Remember he mated that miko that got turned into an inu?"

"Yeah, but he would know if it was the real Kagome."

"Well, we never did find out what that power surge was a few weeks ago. Maybe it was sister coming back from the dead."

"Or it could have been the mutts old man." Kouga stated sadly. He really did miss Kagome and it enraged him that someone was pretending to be _'his woman'_. "I want to be on our way by sunrise tomorrow." He ordered, a growl evident in his voice.

-TBaM-

Touga was just on his way back to Sesshomaru's study to do some more work after dismissing InuYasha to go and spend some time with his friends since he hadn't spent much time with them since their return to the palace.

Touga was impressed with how earnest InuYasha seemed to be about controlling his temper and beast, though Touga was still cautious as to his reasoning, but he work with what he had for the moment.

He was anxious for Sesshomaru's and Kagome's return, he felt ill at ease with Kagome being so far from him. He had his mission from the Fates, that he could not and would not fail in. He knew that by the way the Fates reacted that if anything were to happen to Kagome the world would be lost.

"My Lord." Touga heard coming from behind him, drawing him from his thoughts, turning he saw another inu, whom bowed lightly, this one he knew and was not best pleased to be seeing this youkai. He was one of the ones that was against him wanting to dissolve his mating to Kimi. He wondered idly if he has caused Sesshomaru much trouble over the intervening years.

"Hm." Was Touga's non-committal reply, stating that he had heard the male.

"If it isn't too much trouble I would like to have a word with you. In private." The male requested. He would play nice as long as he and the others got what they wanted, if not he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Hm." Touga hummed, indicating that he would listen. Any and all information could and would come in handy and he had a feeling he knew what this was about, he was a bit surprised that it has taken these old fools this long to come forward.

Making their way to Sesshomaru's study not a word was said between the two. It seemed that neither where in the mood for idle chatter. Upon entering the study Touga went behind the desk and sat on the cushion indicating that the other male should sit as well.

"What is it that you wish to discuss with me." Touga demanded, he was in no mood for games.

"Well you see, my lord, it has come to the Councils attention, that Lord Sesshomaru has bested you in single combat. Know that if you desire to again rule the Western Lands, you will have the complete backing of the Council, also it has come to our attention that the young lord seeks to mate with a ningen, as such it cannot and will not be allowed, as you know hanyou are forbidden from ruling as their blood is tainted. Regardless of the outcome of the challenge that has reached our ears, lord Sesshomaru will either mate the Lady Akemi or keep her as a breeding concubine. If the ningen does best her in the challenge and wins the right to mate Lord Sesshomaru, steps must be taken to prevent any offspring from such a union." The male stated.

To say that Touga was pissed would be a gross understatement. How dare they for one offer him the position after he had rightfully lost the match, two talk about Kagome the way they are. He knew that Sesshomaru would destroy them all if they so much as even attempted to harm Kagome.

"Your Lord," Touga began his anger showing in the tone of his voice. "Won the challenge against this One in fair combat as witnessed, by not only the alpha female of his pack, but that of his entire pack. Secondly, if you think to much as harm the Lady, you have incurred a wrath like non has ever seen. Thirdly if Sesshomaru wishes to mate with a ningen you should respect his decision to do such, for he would not have chosen a weak female." Touga growled out.

"Be that as it may, my lord, no hanyou has ever held the position of power, they are weak and tainted. We cannot allow ningens to gain a holding within our lands."

"The only way to stop them from mating is if the council themselves wishes to challenge the Lady and I will tell you now, my bet would be on the Lady. I would suggest that you and the rest of the Council think long and hard. Before he spout your rubbish. You are dismissed. I have better things to do with my time than sit here and listen to your drivel."

"My lord, you must see reason in this matter." The male said desperately. He needed to get his lord on the side of the Council.

"Leave." Touga growled out. He was not going to listen to any more of this.

"The Council will have its day, my lord." The male stood and without bowing left the room, closing the shoji behind a bit harder than needed.

~TBaM~

InuYasha had left his father with a goal in mind. He hadn't seen his friends in a few days and was wondering how they were holding up under all that had been going on. So with that in mind he went to the rooms that had been assigned to his friends, only to find that they weren't there, but a passing servant had told them that they had gone to the gardens and would be there until the midday meal.

Following what the servant said he went to the gardens finding his friends sitting near one of the koi ponds, he walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey guys." He said in a somewhat more subdued tone and not his usual gruffness.

"InuYasha." Miroku and Sango said together.

"What brings you here? We thought that you would be busy with your father training." Miroku asked. He hadn't seen either InuYasha or Kagome since the arrived at the palace and with having guards on their tails, it made it more difficult to hunt Kagome down and try to talk to her, let alone find out the training schedule.

"Yeah, pops gave me some time off to spend with you guys. He has been working with me on my temper." InuYasha said, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't care for the lessons, but he was learning, that he either held his tongue or his father would beat him senseless. He was also learning the hard way mind you that one can't go around treating people badly, especially friends and allies.

"So what do you do in these lessons?" Sango asked. She was curious, but then again InuYasha was acting a bit different.

"Nothing much, really." He didn't want to tell his friends that every time he got mouthy, swore or degraded anyone his father would beat the shit out of him. He was still a bit sore from this mornings lessons, when he went off about how he didn't think it was fair that Sesshomaru went with Kagome and he couldn't.

"Have you seen Kikyou since we arrived here?" Miroku asked.

"No. I'm still pissed about what happened." InuYasha stated, his head bowed, if he still had his puppy ears they would be lay drooped against his head.

"Maybe you should ask her why. I know you don't want to see her or talk to her, but she is still your mate, at least for now, she does still face some harsh punishment along with yourself."

"I know." He bowed his head even more in his own shame and regret.

"Enough about the depressing things, how about we talk about something a bit lighter and happy."

~TBaM~

Akemi paced her rooms, she was not happy at the moment. Her parents lectured her for hours every chance they got about her behavior and it didn't help that the Lady Mother also spent her time lecturing her, but was also training her.

She was angry that Sesshomaru was still gone with that whore of a ningen and had been for several days now. She so badly wanted to see him and be with him. She wanted to get into his bed and prove that she was the better female that could please him. The Lady Mother said that she had a plan she was working on to get her what she wanted, but she needed to act like the lady she was born and not the whore she has been showing.

"I'll show them all. I will win Sesshomaru one way or another."

"Lady, the Lady Mother is here to see you." The servant that had been assigned to her said in a small voice, fearing getting beaten again.

"Show her in, your worthless piece of… Ah Lady Mother." Akemi said changing her tone when the door opened admitting the Lady Mother. She bowed low to the female.

"Rise." Kimi said in a bored tone.

"What do I owe the honor of this visit?" Akemi demurred. She knew she had to play by the Lady's rules.

"How much training have you had in combat?" Kimi stated, getting right to the point of this conversation. The challenge will be held soon and she needed to know that this girl could win, before she committed herself to fight and possibly lose everything. Though she doubted that the ningen would win against her in combat.

"I know enough to defeat that weak ningen." Akemi spouted off with a sneer, without thinking about to whom she was speaking. One moment she was standing and the next she was crumpled on the floor several feet from where she had been standing with the Lady Mother now standing over her prone form glaring at her.

"You will watch your tone and words. Know that you are only here at my whim and that could change." Kimi stated in a deadly cold tone, daring the girl to defy her.

"I apologize, Lady Mother." Akemi bowed her head not wanting to anger the female more than she has already done. She would just have to wait until she left to vent her frustrations. Servants did after all serve more than one purpose.

"See that you do. Now come. I need to access your skills, the challenge match is fast approaching and I will not lose all that I have, because of your ignorance. We still have much to discuss." Kimi stated as she turned on her heel to leave the rooms. She was not ready yet to inform the girl of her plans, she would have to wait until the right moment and the all she has to do is play her part and the miko will be history and she will have a stronger hold on the West.

Everything was finally falling into place. The meeting with the Lords would be soon, though she wished that she could sit in on the meeting, but being female she would not be allowed. That was one drawback about being a female, you had very little control unless it was within the bedchambers.

Making their way out of the palace Kimi led the girl into a secluded part of the grounds and told her to demonstrate what she can do.

~TBaM~

InuYasha had left his friends sitting in the gardens after spending sometime with them and feeling a bit better about himself. He knew that they wanted him to give up on Kagome after all that they had done, but he just couldn't. He knew that he would be the best thing in the world for her.

They were right though he needed to see Kikyou and ask her some questions. He had asked the guards if it would be allowed and he was informed that he would need consent from his father whom was standing in for Sesshomaru, so that is what he did. He had explained to his father the need to get some answers from his mate, before the mating was dissolved.

Now making his way back to Kikyou's rooms his mind was once again on the questions of why she did all that she did. He hoped that she would answer them. So once the guards allowed him entry into Kikyou's rooms, he saw her standing staring out the only window within the room. She still looked beautiful.

"Kikyou?" He called softly. He watched as she spun around to stare at him with cold eyes.

"Come to gloat?" She spat towards him as she walked towards him. She had a mission that she was going to accomplish, so with that thought in mind she reigned in her temper.

"I came to talk to you." He said, his own temper rising.

"What about?" She asked in a calmer tone.

"I need to know why you did all that you did. Why you hate Kagome so badly, when it was you that I had chosen."

She scoffed at his words. "You wanted me? I highly doubt it. Why else would you want that wench to bare you young?" She spat, she really hated that girl and always had. "She stole everything from. My home, my title, my powers, my sister and my love. So you tell me why I should like such a weak, pathetic girl that doesn't belong here." She turned her back to him walking towards the window to gaze outside.

"It's not like that, Kikyou. I only wanted her to bare us young, because you can't. I wanted to give you the children, that we had talked about for so long. Kagome didn't take the village from you, Kaede is the one that kicked us out for what we did to a girl that we were supposed to be protecting..."

Kikyou had stopped listening to her mates ramblings, she was more interested in timing her own attack. She wanted out of this hell hole. She trained her hearing on his movements. She had to wait until he was right behind her.

InuYasha walked towards Kikyou and placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her around, when she spun a fine dust was blown into his face.

AN:

You Rock… wow! That was one hell of a review… I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so much and if you see errors please bring them to my attention and I will do my best to fix them.. I don't want any holes in either of my stories. If you have questions please ask them and that goes for all of my readers...


	50. Chapter 50

AN: I realized this morning (Wed 4/18/18) that I hadn't mentioned that Kirara was with them as she wouldn't leave Kagome… my bad… I did add her in this chapter though… though Kirara is basically always with her of with Shippo...

I did some research on a few things that I want to bring to light in this chapter… I hope I didn't mess up to much… Feudal Japan was not a nice place for woman.

Chapter 50

It was late when they finally arrived back at the palace and it was in an uproar. One of the outer buildings, that housed the servants of the palace was ablaze, while servants, guards and part of the army were rushing around with buckets of water, as well as any that had the ability to use water, were trying to contain the blaze to the two story structure.

They saw InuYasha, Sango and Miroku all helping to contain the blaze, they even saw Rin, Kohaku and their children trying to help as well, while Touga was directing everyone where to go and what to do. The nobles and upper youkai just stood by watching the happenings.

Kagome noticed that their were injured individuals that were seemingly being ignored. Upon landing Kagome, the kits, Saito and Kirara rushed over to the injured, while Sesshomaru went to talk to his father.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru demanded upon reaching his father.

"I am unsure. The fire broke out shortly after sunset and as of yet it is still not contained. Though from what we can guess the fire broke out in the area that housed InuYasha's mate. We haven't been able to find her as of yet. It is possible that she perished in the blaze." Touga informed his eldest.

"What else has occurred during my absence?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I will explain later, once privacy can be assured." Touga stated, a scowl on his face. "Was your trip beneficial?" Touga asked, not wanting to ask outright what occurred, knowing it was not safe to discuss certain things in the presence of so many ears.

"Hn." Was the only reply Sesshomaru was willing to give at this point in time. It would be best to discuss things in a more secured location.

Just as was about to ask another question, they heard the annoying voice of a female. They couldn't detect her scent, due to the acrid stench of burning wood and other things.

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru, I was so scared. I am so glad that you are here to protect us and save us." Akemi whined, tears streaming down her smeared painted her face, as she threw herself at Sesshomaru wrapping her arms around him, smearing her running face paints onto his armor, thankfully it covered his haori. He was surprised and disappointed that she didn't impale herself on the spikes of his armor.

Akemi sneered at smelling the miko's scent all over him. She had watched as they landed and how close the miko wench was to _her_ Sesshomaru. She couldn't wait until the challenges and prove to her male how strong she was.

Now that her father was here, he would force Sesshomaru into mating her. Not once did cross her mind that her father, had neither the power, nor strength to force Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled in disgust at the scent of the female right under his nose. "Remove yourself from this one's person, before this one removes you, wench." He growled, his disgust obvious to all.

"It is your duty to comfort your intended, is it not." Growled his mother, from behind him. The simpering girl really did need lessons, but she could work with what the bitch was attempting.

Sesshomaru was pissed. Forcibly removing the wench from his person and pushing her away from him, he watched gratified as she stumbled, but was disappointed when she didn't fall on her ass, before he sent a glare towards his mother. "She is not now, nor ever going to be my intended, mother. She is unfit and should be working in a brothel, she is not even suited to be a concubine." He growled out. Though truth be told he wouldn't have concubines. To him they were appalling, only humans and some youkai took concubines, like the horse youkai or felines.

"Sesshomaru!" His mother screeched.

"Enough. This One is tired of you not remembering your station, mother. You may be head of your clan, but I am Lord of these Lands. Thus far you have acted out of your place, along with your pet whore. Upon father's death more than two hundred and fifty years have past where you have been taking more control than you should. It is now time to act your proper place within my household." He was fuming and it was about time he laid down the law. "I will allow your pet her challenge to prove many points, but foremost is that I have chosen, as has my beast. Your pet has as of yet refused to acted her station or as a proper lady should, therefore disqualifying herself as a proper mate to one such as myself."

"Lord Sesshomaru! How dare you speak of my daughter in such a manner." The minor lord yelled in outrage.

Sesshomaru turned towards the male, the disgust in his amber orbs was enough to make the male step back.

"It is obvious that you know not what your daughter has done. This Sesshomaru shall enlighten you. Less than mere seven days ago, your daughter appeared at a family dinner dressed as a whore in all aspects, not even in proper attire for the bedchamber, as she showed all her assets, to those present. If you do not believe this one, than it is not my concern. She has also attacked both physically and verbally an honored guest within this one's home. She has been actively attempting to seduce my person, as any whore would. She has yelled and has spoken out of turn and disrespectfully, toward this one as well as others. On top of that, the marriage arrangement was done behind this one's back with no knowledge or acceptance, seeing as I am the lord of these lands, my mother has no say in whom I mate." With that Sesshomaru turned and walked away with his father trailing behind him, leaving behind four stunned individuals and gaping spectators at hearing the Lord of West speak so much.

"Mother." Sesshomaru called over his shoulder, he waited until she looked at him. "Make sure your affairs are in order. This one knows that you plan to challenge the Lady Miko." With that he turned continuing on his way to assess the damages to his home, as well as to see if he could assist in putting the flames out.

~TBaM~

She was running as fast as she could. She wanted to stay and watch the palace burn, but she had to follow Asuna's instructions or risk being caught.

She had done as instructed and now InuYasha had the knife hidden within his haori and if he looked at it he would put it back and forget about it, until the most opportune time and kill the wench.

She also used the stone that she was given and threw it against the walls, she was shocked that it actually burned the wall and her futon, the floor and spread quickly in her room.

When she screamed for the guards about the fire, she waited until they entered her room before she ran down the hall making her escape, not even thinking as to why or how the barrier around the room was down. She didn't know how long she would have before she had the entire Western forces on her tail, so she just kept running, without looking back.

She wanted to laugh at the idiots. She was free and now she could work with Asuna to get her revenge on everyone that has spurned her: her mate, his friends, her lovers, the lord of the land and everyone else.

She would have to be careful when being near villages, but she would need supplies. She had to think of how to get them with no money in her pockets. She couldn't tell them who she was, for fear of it getting back to Sesshomaru.

She wasn't good at hunting as she never had to do it before. When she was living, she had a village that did that kind of thing and when she came back after her resurrection, she had no need for food and it was her soul collectors that hunted for the souls that she consumed and when she was changed into into a youkai, InuYasha and his friends did all the hunting for them.

Hell the only thing she was ever really good at was being a miko and she hated it, but now she wished that she was still a miko, so that she could purify the youkai. Yes, they made great lovers, but that was about the only thing of worth she found in them.

~TBaM~

"So, she followed my instructions. Good." She looked around seeing many of the mist creatures that flocked to her. Looking at a mist wolf she smirked.

"You will do nicely. I want you to go, guard the female inu, guide her and protect her. I need her alive… At least for the time being. Now go." The necromancer grinned an evil, sadistic grin. "I have preparations to make."

~TBaM~

Upon landing Kagome rushed over to the wounded. Seeing Akahana and another female guard sitting on the ground coughing hard, but barely getting any breath.

"Smoke inhalation." Kagome murmured to herself. She had seen this before, well a lot of times before. She had also taken note of the burns on their hands and faces. She saw a few others making their way over to her and the injured.

"Shippo get some water and get a small fire going. I need to mix some stuff together for the burns. It looks like we may have more than I can handle, with my powers alone, besides, I will need those to purge the damage to the lungs."

"On it, momma." Shippo said, before running off.

"What can we do Kagome~sama?" Saito asked.

"You and Takara organize the wounded, the worst first, then go from there. It is going to be a long night. I will have Shippo assist me as he has done in the past."

Kneeling next to Akahana, she looked the ookami in the eyes as the others blue eyes water uncontrolled, and the female couldn't seem to stop coughing, her face and hands were burned badly.

Kagome knew right off that the female wolf was in the fire, without having to ask. "Do you trust me." Kagome asked, as she waited for the ookami to answer her. "I can heal your burns and lungs, but you need to trust me and you will need to keep a tight reign on your beast. Your powers will think I am attacking you, but I promise no harm will come to you." Kagome spoke in her normal soft tones.

At the generals nod, Kagome moved behind her and placed her hands gently over the lungs of the wolf and slowly, so as not not startle the youkai or her inner beast, she trickled her powers into the female and felt her stiffen as she took tight control over her inner self.

Kagome leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Don't fight, relax and trust. I know it is hard, but you should know that I will not harm you. Let me direct your powers to heal the damage."

For her part, Akahana didn't know what to think when the miko started healing her. At first it was a strange sensation, as she felt the miko on a totally different level. She could feel the power that Kagome held at bay. She felt in that moment that if she desired it, Kagome could wipe out the entire youkai population of Nippon.

She could feel her body mending from the inside. Her breathing was coming easier and her face and hands were healing faster than they normally would. She had never been healed by a miko before and didn't think it was possible. She felt almost euphoric at the sensations.

It only took moments for the miko to heal her, but in those few moments she had gained a whole new respect for the small female kneeling behind her.

Kagome had no problems healing the ookami, she also knew that the she wolf couldn't have cubs of her own, she knew how to fix the damage done to her, but she wouldn't until she was given leave to do such. It just wouldn't be proper. For all Kagome knew the wolf didn't want cubs, so she would wait and ask later.

"All done. How do you feel?" Kagome asked.

"Like new." Kagome smiled at the look in the she wolves eyes. If she didn't know better, she would have thought the wolf was high on some drug, but she knew it was just the after effects of her powers.

"The effects should fade shortly." Kagome smiled softly at the general.

"Thank you, Kagome~sama."

"No need, but can you tell me what what happened, while I work on the others."

"Of course." The general said as she gathered her thoughts, as Kagome moved to the next injured person while Shippo heated water, Kagome paused her to give instructions on the powder that she handed to him, along with bandages she pulled from one of her pouches at her waist.

"Saya and I were standing guard at the door, when the female screamed about a fire. When we opened the door, the room was ablaze. It was strange we didn't smell anything, until the door was opened. We went in to try to contain the blaze. Nothing we did could put it out. When we turned to remove the female from the room she was gone. We don't know where she went."

"I see." Kagome said as her thoughts were running. She would need to talk to InuYasha, to see if he could try to pin point Kikyou's direction, but she had a feeling of where she was heading and if she was right, they could be in even more trouble.

She knew they should have taken care of Kikyou before they left, but now it was too late to do much of anything. Hopefully Kikyou wouldn't cause too much trouble, but then again this was Kikyou she was thinking about.

Just as Kagome was working on her fourth patient, a loud explosion rock the grounds as the servants building collapsed in on itself. They could hear Sesshomaru and Touga yelling for everyone to back up.

"AMADEUS!" Akahana screamed, as she bolted towards the burning and crumbling building.

Kagome didn't hesitate, she tackled the wolf to the ground holding her down. Akahana turned red eyes on the miko stopping her from getting to her mate. Kagome couldn't yell, so she did the next best thing, she used her powers to immobilize the wolf and forced herself into the others mind. She hated doing this, but she didn't have a choice.

" _Calm down!"_ Kagome yelled in the others mind.

" _MATE HURT!"_ Akahana roared within Kagome's own mind.

" _Calm down! We will_ _save_ _your mate. I promise. You have my word,_ _but I need you to calm down._ _"_ Kagome said, as calmly as she could. As she also sent a message to Sesshomaru that Amadeus was injured and trapped in the burning rubble.

Once Kagome felt Akahana settle she rose, leaving the wolf immobilized for the time being, it would do no good it release her, until they could retrieve her mate and assess his injuries.

Calling on powers she rarely used, she called to the rains to help them in their time of great need. Who knew how many others were trapped within the building. She knew that she should have done this when they first arrived, but her mind was on the injured in front of herself, not the burning building itself.

She didn't think anyone would be still stuck with a burning building especially youkai, but then again she didn't take into account that they couldn't smell the fire until it was already too late. She just hoped that no one else was hurt.

~TBaM~

Sesshomaru received the message from Kagome, that his oldest and best friend was trapped within the building and was injured. He remembered clearly that this was very similar to the way his own father met his death all those years ago.

He didn't hesitate as he rushed forward looking for the youki signature of his friend, finding it buried under burning rubble, he didn't think as he started throwing burning timbers, roofing tiles, mortar and anything else in his way.

"Sesshomaru!" Touga bellowed, as he watched his eldest rush into the burning debris.

"One of my generals in trapped and injured." Was all he said. He didn't need to say more, before Touga joined him in his search. No one deserved to die this way, after all it was how he had met his end the last time.

They had been throwing and digging in the debris, when the first of the rain started to fall soaking them and everything around them in seconds, but oddly it was only on the still burning section of the building. They both knew that it must be Kagome's doing. When they finally reached the injured general, whom they realized was covering the small form of a child.

Quickly excavating them from the rubble, Touga called a servant over to take the child, while he and Sesshomaru carried the badly injured general towards where the wounded were being tended to, which was where Kagome was.

 _Until Next Time:_

Question: Should Kagome show or tell Miroku what happened? I know a lot of you have been commenting on whether she should tell him or not... I don't think Sango could handle the truth... please let me know as I need the input for the next chapter as Kouga makes his appearance...Thank you :)


	51. Chapter 51

AN: at the end

Chapter 51

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru and Touga carried an unconscious ookami male between them, his feet dragging on the ground, he was covered in debris, blood and soot, his clothing was also burned, all three males were soaked to the bone, she only took brief notice that both Sesshomaru and Touga were also covered in soot and grime and that both of their hands were burned. It would have been funny if it wasn't so serious, to see the immaculate Sesshomaru covered in grime was a rare thing.

Then she spotted a servant carrying a child, that was equally wet and unconscious. She rushed over and took the child, quickly assess her for injuries and found severe smoke inhalation and some burning to her lungs along, with mild burns to her exposed skin. The general did well protecting the child from serious injury.

"Shippo, Takara I need you to to treat her burns and wrap them, Takara don't use your powers unless I am with you to instruct you. Sesshomaru, you and Touga lay him down and open his haori, I need to see the extent of the damage and also someone needs to watch his mate. If she breaks through those bindings, she will come after me. I will heal the child's lungs first, the ointment that the kits put on her will do the rest. He will need my talents more." Kagome said, she knew she was in her healer mode. She had done this before, even before her betrayal.

It didn't take long to heal the child, she would leave her with others too tend to while she went to work on the more seriously wounded general.

His injuries were even worse than she thought they were. He had a deep gash on his head, bad burns and numerous broken bones, _must have happened when the building collapsed,_ that didn't include any damage done to his insides.

Doing a cursory look with her powers, she found she was right, his lungs were burned badly and one was punctured, he also had another wound that would have killed a human, thankfully youkai were a lot stronger in body. It would take time, but she knew he would pull through or he had better pull through.

She could feel both Sesshomaru and Touga standing nearby watching her every move, she knew that Sesshomaru wasn't happy, about the fact that she had her hands on another males chest and abdomen. She could hear Akahana fighting the restraints. Kagome had no choice as she entered Akahana's mind.

" _You need to calm down so I can heal your mate or he will die. He is badly hurt and you need to be quiet so I can help him._ _Your mate is strong, Akahana,_ _but y_ _ou need to calm down, so I can save him._ _"_ Kagome demanded of the she wolf.

" _Mate hurt!."_ Akahana said a keening to her voice, as she continued to fight the bindings.

" _I will let you go to your mate, when I finish healing him, now you need to calm down, before I put you sleep._ _We are wasting time here, I need to heal him._ _"_ Kagome stated sternly to the wolf, as her keening grew louder.

Knowing that she wouldn't settle until she knew her mate was well, left was Kagome with no choice. She did what she did to InuYasha, she put her to sleep, so that she could concentrate on her task of healing the male.

"Don't let anyone touch us. I will not be held responsible for my powers actions. I would place a barrier, but he needs my full concentration."

"Done." Sesshomaru stated. He hated the idea that she was touching another male, but knew it was not out of desire, but to heal. Seeing her command others the way she was, was highly arousing to say the least. He knew now was not the time for such thoughts, but seeing her acting more like an alpha bitch was quite stimulating.

Though it was nothing compared to when Kagome started working on the male. He watched spellbound as she fought his generals aura and inner beast, he could see and feel through his mating bond. Watching as she dominated another, almost had him feral with want.

Kagome on the other hand, had her hands full. While the more rationale side of the male was unconscious, his baser side was fully awake and in fighting form, due to his body being in such a weakened state and with an unknown of opposing powers probing his body and mind, it was fighting her every inch of the way.

The hard part was to get it to submit, she couldn't put it to sleep, like she had done to his mate, she needed this part of him awake, to help her find all of his internal injuries and to assist in the his healing.

~TBaM~

It had been two days since the fire and healing the general. Sesshomaru had given him a few days off to fully recover. The servants building was in the process of being rebuilt and on top of that Sesshomaru and Touga were mostly busy with the incoming dignitaries. He had asked her to rest and recover her strength and energy for the battles to come.

So now here sat in the shade of tree within one of the many gardens that the palace had to offer, staring off into the distance, but not really seeing what was in front of her. She had so much on her mind, that she needed to organize.

She already had her outfit setting out in her chambers, get the wrinkles out of it, before the big meeting, that was due to take place in three days and as such, she had been avoiding as many as possible for the time being. They would find out the full reason for their summoning then.

She had relaxed, for the most part, but she kept up with her training and exercise, so that she wouldn't be stiff. She knew enough to know that Akemi would be an easy battle, but his mother was a different story entirely. She had felt the females powers and knew, that she had a fight on her hands.

She had also been thinking of the best ways to combat the angry female. Everyone in the palace knew that she was angry, her aura snapped out at anyone and everyone, within striking range.

Her kits were off with Rin's family doing Kami knew what, leaving her with time to sit and reflect on all that has been transpiring.

She hadn't seen Saito since the night of the fire, but she suspected that he was helping with the rebuild, along with any that could be spared.

"Excuse us, Kagome~sama." Kagome heard, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Looking up she saw Miroku and Sango standing before her.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" She asked, her soft voice flat with disinterest.

"We would like to talk to you." Miroku stated, for both him and his wife, whom looked uncomfortable with the way Kagome was looking at them.

"We wish to be informed." Miroku hedged, he wasn't exactly sure how to work their request without it sounding like a demand.

"What information do you require?" Kagome asked getting annoyed with Miroku's beating around the bush tactic.

Kagome watched as Sango squeezed her husband hand tighter, apparently she was tryiing to give him the strength to make their request.

"We wish to know, what truly happened." Again Miroku was hedging and it was getting on Kagome's nerves. _Why wouldn't he just ask for what he wants._

"Stop hedging, monk and just tell me what you want. Your games are annoying." Kagome all but growled out.

"Alright. We want to know the truth, of what happened to you, after we traded you." He asked, the fear in his eyes at both knowing the truth and fearing that she would reject their request.

Kagome wasn't expecting that. She knew that Miroku would be able to handle it a little bit better than Sango, whom she knew wouldn't be to handle the truth, but at this point if they truly wanted to know, then who was she to deny that request, maybe it would show them both, why she couldn't and wouldn't allow them that close to her ever again.

"Are you sure you want to see?" Kagome asked her voice flat and cold, while her eyes were hard.

"Yes." Both Sango and Miroku spoke, though Sango's wasn't much more than a whisper.

"I warn you now, if you go through with this, there is no turning back or stopping until it is done. What you would experience, would be through what I had felt, seen, heard and smelled. I will not protect you from it."

"We understand, Kagome~sama." Miroku stated, as Sango nodded her agreement, but the hard look in Kagome dark blue eyes forced Sango to verbally agree.

"Sit." Kagome ordered. "Do not touch me, I will touch you. Is that clear."

"Yes, Kagome~sama." Miroku agreed, though he wasn't feeling too sure of himself at the present moment.

"Yes, Kagome." Sango also stated, leaving off the honorific. Even as Kagome glared at her harder for it.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. You wanted this, remember that and remember, that you will not be able to speak to anyone about what is shown to you, unless I give you permission, not even to each other."

"But..." Sango started, but the look on Kagome's face told her not to question her. "Alright." she conceded.

Kagome had them sit a little bit away from each other so that she would be able to basically sit between them on her knees so that she could touch their heads with her hands.

"Last chance to change your mind." Kagome said coldly.

"I'm sure." Both Sango and Miroku spoke at the same time, then they felt Kagome's hand on their heads and they closed their eyes as she started her spell.

~TBaM~

Kouga just arrived at the palace of the West, he had sent his mate and cubs up to there rooms while Ginta and Hakkaku went with him to find InuYasha and ask him about this so called Shikon Miko.

He was still pissed that some bitch was claiming to be Kagome and he wanted to get to the bottom of it as quickly as he possibly could.

Sniffing out the mutt wasn't that hard, as he knew his scent even after his change, it didn't change all that much, though it went from the diluted mixed blood of a youkai and human to all youkai.

Though what he found was not the former hanyou, but his friends the monk, slayer and some dark haired female with her back facing him, with her gloved hands resting on the others heads. Her scent was familiar, but different and he couldn't place his finger or nose on whom it was.

"Hey Monk!, What is this I hear about some bitch claiming to be the Shikon Miko." He watched as the raven haired female stiffened at the sound of his voice and she dropped her hands from the others. To him it looked like she was giving them some kind of blessing or something.

"Hey are you the bitch that is going around saying, that they are the Shikon Miko." He yelled, when the monk didn't answer him and only bowed his head in shame and regret. The scent he gave off threw Kouga and caused him to growl. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

The slayer didn't move a muscle, though she had a horrified look on her face, as tears streamed down her overly pale face and she was shaking violently.

He watched as the female slowly stood gracefully and turned towards him. He watched as stunning blue eyes looked up into his own blue eyes and his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Kagome?" Came his breathy question.

"Hey Kouga. Long time no see." Was Kagome soft reply, her face showing nothing of what she was feeling, which surprised him, Kagome was always so expressive.

He couldn't believe it, he just stood there for a few moments before he rushed forward, but before he could grab Kagome in a fierce embrace, she dodged him.

"I'm sorry Kouga, but I don't like to be touched." Again her voice was so soft. He remembered her being louder than that, even with normal tones, now her voice sounded just barely above a whisper. Though truth be told she sounded even sweeter.

"How? I was told that you were dead, and what's wrong with your voice." He watched almost in shock, as her beautiful face went blank even her eyes, which he remembered were so expressive.

"This is the loudest I can speak. It has been this way for fifty years. As far as my untimely death was premature to say the least, as you can see I am alive and well."

"What happened to you?" Kouga asked, as a scowl formed on his face, his blue eyes darkening with his anger.

"Let's just say I went through a lot." She could feel Miroku's shame, guilt, regret, remorse and his self hatred rolling off of him in thick ways. Even his aura was a bit green, as he himself wanted to rush off and empty the contents of his stomach.

She wasn't expecting anyone when she sat down with Miroku and Sango and showed them what she showed InuYasha, but she felt when Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku entered the gardens, but she couldn't stop the images until they were finished. They needed to know up until just before her release from the hospital.

She was surprised that Miroku was actually holding his stomach better than InuYasha, but not by much, she knew any moment now he would rush off behind a tree. Sango just sat there in a state of total shock. All her illusions had been swept away, now she would have to face the cold hard truth of their actions, not only to herself, but to other's including their own families and clans.

She was right it didn't take but a moment longer and Miroku rushed off without saying a word, hand over his mouth. Kagome didn't even look his way, though now she wished she could go and bathe again. Those memories always made her feel the need for a bath.

The sounds of Miroku retching could be heard causing the four individuals to wrinkle their noses. While Sango just sat their staring at nothing. Though truth be told she was still locked within her own mind at what she was shown. She never thought that someone could do those things to another, all the pain, the torture. Everything, it was just too much.

"What do you mean a lot?" Kouga demanded. He needed the answers and seeing the reaction of the other two. He didn't know what to make of it and the fact Kagome wasn't trying to help them. Nothing was making any sense to the now utterly confused ookami.

"Kouga." Kagome began, she knew this was not going to be easy for the wolf to understand, but she needed to put it in the simplest of terms for him, without telling him much of anything.

"Let's just say for the sake of argument, that I was left unprotected and ended up in the hands of Naraku, and at some point my powers became unleashed, destroying Naraku and all his minions, in the process of destroying Naraku my voice was ruined and this is the best that it is going to get. I then wished away the Jewel and was then sent away and now I am back."

Ginta and Hakkaku didn't know what to make of what they were hearing. Sister was alive and well. They didn't know what was going on as they kept sharing looks with one another, as Kouga and Kagome spoke.

They were going to ask questions, but seeing Kagome's friends in the state that they were in they didn't dare voice their thoughts.

Kouga didn't know what to think or say. Why didn't InuYasha say that she was alive and had just gone off somewhere. He also knew that she wasn't telling him everything. He may not be the smartest, but he was far from stupid. Something happened to her and he was going to find out what.

"Whe..." Kouga started, but was stopped b Kagome.

"I would rather not talk about it any more. If you don't mind." She watched as he looked over her shoulder as the monk was returning from the bushes wiping his mouth and eyes and the still sitting slayer, whom was still crying and shaking.

"But." again he was interrupted.

"Just drop it Kouga. I really don't want to talk about it. So, did you ever mate Ayame?" Kagome asked, clearly ending one subject to open another, hoping that the change will distract the wolf, so that she could make her escape and go bathe, her skin was crawling and she new that she would have to purify herself again, after what she just went through and with what has been happening, too much was building up.

"Yeah." He blushed, madly. "We mated about six moons after InuYasha told me you died."

"I happy for you. Any cubs?" She asked a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, we have..." He started, when he was interrupted.

"Otou ~san!" A young male screamed, making a mad dash towards his father, whom was talking to a pretty dark haired ningen. A scowl replaced his happy smile.

Until Next Time:

We will find out what Sesshomaru has been up too

We will also finish the conversation with Kouga

Kagome will come across someone else in the garden before she can escape…

I want to say that I am sorry that it has taken me awhile to work through a few blocks, that happen even when the story is completely planned out, mostly it is the wording and the time that I need to get right… so much will be happening all at once it seems. So please be patient with me. I am working on things as fast as I can and remember I also have a RL even if it isn't much… been watching my hyper 4 year old granddaughter a lot.

TDAN: Wow… ok let me just say that I feel you… I have some major plans in the works for concerns. I would love to tell you more, but I don't want to spoil the surprises in store for everyone. All I can say is watch the next couple of chapters… I think you will find them most amusing...


	52. Chapter 52

AN: I will not be going into great detail about what people wear, just know that they are wearing clothes… also I will not be going through each new arrival at the palace… I will only address a few here and there… as they would take up way too much time and way too much effort on my part.

Also the next few Chapter will be bouncing a bit as the meeting is about to start, as well as some plots coming together… it is time to get them out of the way… so please be patient with me… lots going on...(story wise)...

I am on a roll… I am now working of Chapter 57… and will let you all know that the challenges will start in that chapter… so much is happening within the story I just can't seem to stop… whatever was blocking me seems to be gone… so you are all in luck…. :) :) :)

Chapter 52

 _Last Time…_

"Otou~san!" A young male screamed, making a mad dash towards his father, whom was talking to a pretty dark haired ningen. A scowl replaced his happy smile.

 _Now…_

Kagome looked down at the young male now standing beside Kouga, he had black hair with red highlights and his eyes were a bluish green in color. If she were to guess his age, she would say he was about six or seven in human appearance, but knowing youkai and seeing Shippo, she would have to guess that he is about forty-seven to forty-nine years old. He was a perfect blend between Kouga and Ayame. He was wearing the familiar wolf tribe clothing or furs.

Kagome looked back up at Kouga, then back to the young male, a question clear on her smiling face asking for introductions.

"This is my son. Kenta. Kenta this is Lady Kagome." Kouga blushed. He had never really liked using honorifics, but Kagome was different, she deserved the titles.

"Hey papa, is she the one you've been ranting about all the way here?" The boy asked and Kouga blushed madly.

"Yeah, she is." Kouga answered.

The boy looked up at the pretty lady, then back at his father, then back at the female. "You better not try to take him away from my momma." Kenta growled out.

Kagome knelt down to be more on the boys level, so that she had his full attention. "I have no intentions of stealing your father from your mother. If anything I think it is wonderful and I am very happy for the both of them." She watched as the boy blushed with her nearness, and as he took in her scent.

"You smell good. Do you want to be my woman." The child asked, causing Kagome to blush and Kouga to turn bright red, while Ginta and Hakkaku snickered in the background.

"I'm sorry, but I can't be your woman."

"Oh alright." The boy said crestfallen, as Kagome stood.

"I have to go. I will see you at the meeting." Kagome said, as all expression left her face once again.

"But..." Kouga started, but Kagome walked away from him and everyone else still in the gardens.

Kouga looked over at the monk, that still didn't look good, as he was guiding his still distraught wife to stand.

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on. What is wrong with Kagome and why the hell do you look so sick and why didn't she help you guys. You're supposed to be her friends."

Miroku looked up at the wolf youkai, causing said wolf to take an involuntary step back at the horror in the other males eyes.

"Now is not a good time, Kouga. I need to get Sango back to our room." Miroku choked out. He was still having a hard time processing everything that Kagome showed them. He didn't want to believe, but he had no choice. He wanted to get Sango back to their room, so that he could run and bathe and maybe even throw-up again.

With everything that he was shown, he may never have another perverted thought again. He felt so disgusted with himself, along with the others. How could they do that to someone so innocent, that didn't include all the other lives that had been effected, their own families and all those unknown people, to Kagome's own family, after they had all sworn to protect her, so that her family wouldn't have to worry about her being with them and helping them.

Their betrayal was biting deeper and deeper and he didn't know if it could ever be fixed. He at least understood why she treated them the way she did. He shuddered at the shear power that she had unleashed. He didn't know a person could hold that much power, without it killing them.

He also didn't think that Naraku would do all that he did to the poor girl, he like the others thought that he would either just kill her out right or that Kagome would have purified him and gone back home to live out her life, but what she went through was even more than he could have comprehended.

~TBaM~

Kagome walked away from the group, she needed to get away, too many questions were being asked and she was in no mood to answer any of them. That and she really wanted to go and take a nice long hot bath. She hated reliving those memories and hopefully now she could finally put them to rest. As now there was no one left to share those horrid memories with. A tear leaked from her eye unnoticed as she thought of her mother. "I miss you momma." She whispered into the wind as it caressed her face, drying her tear.

She didn't get far in her walk, when she heard more voices in the garden. She wasn't trying to spy, but their voices carried to her ears easily, in the quiet of the garden.

"I'm alright, Akahana. The miko did a great job fixing me up." A male voice was heard.

"I could have lost you." The chocked female voice of Akahana drifted to Kagome, pulling at her to listen even more closely.

"But you didn't." The male stated sternly, trying to make his mate understand that he was fine.

"Don't you understand. If I lost you and with no cubs of our own, there would be nothing for me to live for." Akahana's muffled sobs reached Kagome's ears and her heart broke for the couple. The hopelessness in Akahana's voice spoke volumes to Kagome.

"Hush, love. We will find a way. I promise. There has to be away for you to be able to have cubs. I want them as well."

"Excuse me." Kagome said in her soft voice, also choked with sobs. She felt really bad for the couple. Making herself known to them. She watched as both looked up at her and Akahana quickly wipe away her tears. "I didn't mean to spy, but I heard what was said and I think I can help."

"What do mean?" Amadeus asked, looking at the miko, whom saved his life. Hope shining in his eyes.

"The day when I treated Akahana for smoke inhalation, I found something wrong with her. I didn't fix it then, because I didn't know if you wanted cubs or not."

"You can fix me?" Akahana looked at Kagome, with awe and hope shining brightly in her eyes. Kagome nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Amadeus?" Akahana looked towards her mate hope in her eyes. Amadeus looked at his mate then to the little miko that saved his life. If she could grant them the ability to have cubs, he would forever be in her debt and he would be blessed with the offspring he and his mate had always wanted.

"Please." Was all he could get out.

Kagome smiled softly at the couple. "Lay your head on his lap." Kagome smiled at the female, as she quickly followed her directions, laying her head on her mates lap, as Kagome knelt beside her.

"Will it hurt?" Akahana asked. She wasn't afraid of pain, it came with the job, but she wanted to be prepared.

"It shouldn't, but I will need you to again restrain your youkai and allow me to repair you. Your youkai will naturally try to fight me. Though it may now see me as not a threat, as I helped you the other day. The same goes for you as well general." Kagome waited until she got nods from both, before laying her hands on Akahana's lower abdomen covering her ovaries and uterus, letting her healing powers gently flow into the ookami.

Kagome ignored the gasp from the female general, as she didn't want the distraction, while she was healing. She was right, her inner youkai didn't seem to want to fight with a much stronger opponent, but it was curious as to what she was doing. She allowed it to flow along with her own powers to help her in healing and repairing the defective parts of the female.

It didn't take long, before Kagome removed her hands and sat back. "All done." She said, a small smile on her lips, though she wasn't expecting to be tackled to the ground, by a very happy ookami female.

Amadeus sat there watching the miko worked on healing his mate. It didn't take long before the miko sat back and his mate tackle her to the ground. He was amused at his mates antics, as she never acted this way.

"Akahana!" He exclaimed, as he pried his mate off the small miko.

Straightening herself out, Kagome stood facing the generals, with a smile on her face. "When you go into your next heat, you should be able to conceive. At that time, I suggest you ask Sesshomaru for some time off." Kagome stated the smile still on her face. She knew that their would be a new addition to the castle in a few months time, as she watched both ookami blush madly.

"How can we ever repay you, for what you have done for us?" Amadeus asked, seriously. This little female has done so much for the both of them, that they could never repay her for.

"You don't owe me anything. I'm just glad that I was able to help. Now if you will excuse me, I would really like to go take a bath. I have had an unpleasant day." Kagome stated, as she turned and walked away from the happy couple, hearing the excited squeals of the female, at least helped Kagome with her own emotions and mood.

~TBaM~

Sesshomaru was bored out of his mind. He had greeted so many people. He hated being around so many. He was a very private individual. This next week was going to test his patients, more than anything has so far in his life.

His father stood off to his right and the place for his mate or intended was vacant, though his mother tried to argue, that it was Akemi's rightful place to stand. As it was the foul female was standing behind him, but much further back as well as his mother. He would not allow the disgusting female any closer. He wouldn't even introduce her or even his mother at this point in time. She wasn't worth his time.

His father had finally managed to talk to him in private, about what had happened while he was away and he was pissed that his council and advisers, would think to undermine him. He would be putting them in their places at the meeting. He would not stand any thinking of harming the miko. He would kill anyone that tried and acquire better advisers and council. It was high time for younger blood to step forward.

He was missing his mate, but understood why she couldn't be with him as of yet. He would inform everyone at the meeting of him wanting to take the miko as his. He knew their would be chaos, but he didn't care, he had things planned out and she was already his mate in all but marking.

He refused to have InuYasha present to the meet and greet. He would be at the meeting in three days time. Right now, he didn't want the omega opening his mouth. As it was they had learned since the fire, that InuYasha's mate was still alive and heading South. Where in the South, no one knew, but during the meeting it will be brought to attention, that something was doing on in that region. The Southern Lord seriously needed to keep a better watch on his lands.

He hoped that Kagome was having a better day than he was, though by the feel of her through their bond, she was feeling anger and upset. He wanted to go to her, but he couldn't, he had his duty to perform.

"Lord Ryumaru. Welcome to the Western Lands." Sesshomaru drawled, he really was bored, he really didn't like dragons, especially the Northern dragons. The males deep green hair and red eyes, didn't impress Sesshomaru and neither did the opulent clothing the other wore. Though he did give the customary minimal bow.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you for the welcome." The deep burly masculine voice boomed out. The male was about the same height as Sesshomaru, but he sported long deep green hair, red eyes, and opulent clothing. He was one of the few dragons that still remained in power after the war and his father's first death. Sesshomaru noticed, as the other males eyes narrowed upon seeing his father.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Lord Touga." The male didn't bow. He wasn't sure how he felt at seeing the male, that caused the downfall of his people at the hands of his sons.

"Thank you, though I am not the lord of these lands, Lord Sesshomaru has won that title in fair combat."

"Truly." Ryumaru asked, amused, though he like the other cardinal lords had received the missive.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru stated, bored.

"And who are these lovely ladies, behind you Lord Sesshomaru?" Ryumaru asked curious, though he had as of yet introduced his own group.

"As you are aware of the Lady Mother, InuKimi, and that is her _pet_ Lady Akemi of the North-Western territory of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru stated. He was not going to give the wench more than that. He wanted to smirk, when he heard his mother's growl.

"I see." Ryumaru stated. "I thought, that she was your intended, as I had received a missive just the day prior to your calling of this meeting, from the Lady InuKimi, stating that you were taking a make."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru was seething inside. His mother once again overstepped her bounds. He would not mate with the wench, if she was the last female on the planet.

"Well then." Ryumaru looked at Sesshomaru and knew that he still might have the chance to get a foothold within the lands of the West, but either way. It didn't really matter to him. He was in a way grateful to the former lords sons, if it wasn't for them he wouldn't be in power today, as he fell too far down the line of succession.

"This is my mate, Mayame." The female stepped forward, slightly bowing gently to the lords. She was a submissive mate, when needed, though she did breed strong whelps. She had floor length deep blue hair and sea green eyes. She as well was dressed as opulent.

"My heir, Diaval." A fledgling stepped forward and bowed politely, he looked about sixteen in human years, he was the spitting image of his father, but with softer features.

"My daughter, Alina." The female stepped forward and bowed demurely, before stepping back. Her hair was a mix of blue and green, though her eyes were the red of her father.

From their the Northern Lord introduced all those minor lords under him. Sesshomaru really did hate having all these people in his home.

He had already welcomed the East and now the North all that was left was the South and that was another thorn in his side, though he had to say that things had improved within the last fifty years.

~TBaM~

"Is everything ready?" A male voice called out within the darkened room.

"Yes." Two other males responded simultaneously, from different locations within the room.

"Good. Have the potion placed in her food and drink, tonight. The sooner it takes effect the better, also make sure you're prepared for the meeting, I will take no chances. During with meeting cast it."

"Understood." The males voiced back, before fading from the room.

~TBaM~

She stood behind her son, glaring at his back. Akemi should have been standing at his side, as his rightful intended. Then her son dared to call the girl her _pet_ , well she was, but that was besides the point. She needed to get the girl in her sons bed.

She was running out time, but that blasted miko was rarely alone. Her spies did say that the girl trained every morning, so she would have to make sure that 'ran' into the girl.

As it was she was cutting things a bit too close. Her son may think that he is in charge, but he would soon find out that it is _she_ , that has the pull. A female she may be, but she had a vested interest in the West. She would not allow things to get away from her.

Damn she hated acting the submissive. She was the Lady Mother and head of her clan and she should be treated as such. Everyone should be bowing to her whim, and that included her son. He had refused audience with her, since his return.

How was she supposed to enact her plans when nothing was going according to plan.

~TBaM~

Deep within a dark swamp, a witch was cackling maniacally, even the denizens of the swamp remained silent and fearful of the sound, they knew it would mean trouble.

"So that is her game. Well the dog will learn, that it isn't so easy to kill this old witch." Straightening her posture, what had appeared to an old decrepit hag, transformed into a young, beautiful female. Old she may be, but she was still young in appearance, that is unless she had unwanted company, then she was the hag, that everyone expected.

"Show me the miko." She said, waving her hand over the looking glass. She couldn't help the laughter that escaped from her, the sweet sounding melody didn't seem to fit, in such a dreary swamp, though the creatures of the swamp fled at the sound, knowing the witch and the chaos that would soon to follow.

AN: **Young dragons:** are called whelps, and are born in nests called roosts. When they reach adolescence, they are called fledglings.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

After taking a very long and hot bath, Kagome went to her rooms to meditate and cleanse her soul and to finally put the memories of her past in their proper place.

She knew that she should have checked up on Shippo and Takara, but knew that they were in good hands and with her senses on high alert for trouble, she would know instantly if there was trouble.

As she delved deeper, she followed her bond to Sesshomaru and felt not only his boredom, but his frustrations. So being the person she was she sent him soothing emotions back. She like him had missed the physical touch of the other. It had felt like a life time ago that they had spent within the cave and that he showed her how he felt.

She knew from his reaction last time that he was going to be sorely hard pressed to not repeat the actions of last time. Even in her meditative state she blushed, but then again she herself wouldn't mind and after the challenges they would be able to complete the mating.

She would finally prove to all that she was the best choice for a mate for him, that she was far from weak, she would not lose to either female or anyone that wished to challenge her.

Coming out of her meditation as she felt her kits returning, she looked towards the open shoji to see that the afternoon was gone and it was time for the evening meal. She would eat with her kits then she would go visit Rin and Kohaku, she has spent so little time with them since her return to this world. She felt bad for ignoring them.

~TBaM~

Sesshomaru was not pleased, he had hoped that his mother and her pet would have dined in private, but no both females, had to make pests of themselves and come to dine with him. Kagome had stayed in her rooms for the time being, though he would need to see her later in the evening. He had to warn her and he needed to see and scent her.

He was on edge, since she had sent her soothing emotions to him, along with her slight arousal. _Damn Vixen._ Yes, he had changed his mind about what he called her, she did after all have two kits so vixen fit her much better.

Though he was proud of himself, that he had the cushion that normally sat beside him removed, until further notice. He didn't want that foul wench to sit next to him. Forcing her to sit on the far side of his mother. He would not engage either female with conversation.

He also knew that Rin and her family would be dining in their rooms. He knew that Rin was uncomfortable around so many youkai and humans. Yes, humans also resided in his home, not that he was pleased about it, but they came with their youkai lords to this meeting. Thankfully the meeting room was large enough accommodate them all. He just hoped that all would be able to hear Kagome. Her voice so soft now and didn't carry far. It was another thing that he would have to address with his little female.

He was in a way thankful for so many in his home, even if he hated it. Though would either attempt to talk to him about the up coming meeting or they would engage the females in idle chatter.

His eyes suddenly snapped wide towards his father, whom was sitting in his beta's place. "Son?" Touga whispered for only him to hear.

"Something is wrong. Kagome is in a fury. I can not leave, to find out what has caused this." Sesshomaru growled lowly, so that only his father could hear him.

Touga understood, he knew that Sesshomaru couldn't run from the dining room with all the other lords, just to see what was wrong with his female, until they became mates.

"I will see to it for you." Touga told his now even more angrier son. He excused himself for a few moments, bowing to his son and lord and leaving the room. Touga knew the game well, hell he played it for more years than her really cared for.

~TBaM~

Kagome and the kits had just sat to eat after she made sure that the both washed their hands before sitting at the table. She had been teaching them proper etiquette though Shippo knew more than Takara, he would follow Kagome's lead and help the little girl that was becoming his little sister. Which meant that they couldn't eat until Kagome took the first bite or swallow of water or whatever it was.

Just as Kagome brought a bite of food to her mouth she smelled it, her senses on overdrive, she felt the taint. Something was wrong with the food. Quickly dropping her chopsticks and knocking both Shippo's and Takara's hands away from their mouths, spilling the water they both had over the low table, ruining some of the food, but what she did next shocked both kits.

She upended the table, spilling the full table of food onto the floor, she then rushed to the door and not seeing the servant that brought their meal. She turned to the guards, that were looking at her strangely.

"Please bring me the servant that delivered our food." She stated as she quietly closed the door, though no one could mistake her quiet voice, for the anger that was in it.

Once back in the room both kits looks at her, they didn't know if she lost it or was there something wrong with the food, as she was pacing, her steps were angry. They both had seen it several times, but generally it had something to do with InuYasha and his group.

"Momma?" Shippo being older and knowing her better spoke.

"It's fine, sweetie. I'm not upset with you. The food was tainted. I am not sure what was in it, but I do know it was harmful."

Kagome stopped pacing and walked over to the spilled food, calming herself to allow her powers to filter through her, as her hand slowly roamed over the spilled food, feeling more of the taint in everything that was sent for them. Her anger grew again, realizing that if any of them ingested any of the food it would have effected them. The question is though what were they trying to do.

She ignored the door opening and closing as she continued her study of the mess on her floor.

Touga watched as his little charge knelt on the floor, he could feel her powers as they studied the food, lifting a brow he walked quietly over to the kits that were sitting on one of the futons.

"What happened." He asked lowly. He didn't want to disturb Kagome's search, for whatever it was that she was looking for.

Shippo took his eyes off his mother to look up at the tall male before him. Feeling the need to stand, he set Takara on the futon and stood to his full height. It was still funny to look at though, he hadn't reached his growth spurt and the former lord was so very tall, even taller still than Sesshomaru.

"We were just about to eat, when momma smelled or sensed something wrong with the food and water, she dropped her chopsticks and knocked mine and Takara's water away. Then she upended the table and told the guards to bring the servant that brought the food, then she knelt down and you can see what she is doing."

It wasn't long after that, that a knock came. "Enter." Kagome said, though she was trying to piece together what she felt and smelled. She thanked again her enhanced senses, or they would have all be in trouble.

"Lady Miko, we brought the servant." One of her guards said.

That was when Kagome had another thought. "Did either of you ingest any of the food that she brought?" Kagome said rushing to stand. One of the guards nodded.

"I was checking to make sure it wasn't poisoned." The female defended.

"How do you feel?" Kagome demanded as she approached the female.

"Fine mi'lady." The guard said puzzled, by the strange behavior of the miko.

Turning from the guard, Kagome looked at the servant, whom was shaking in fear.

"What did you put into our food." Kagome asked, her anger once again flaring.

"I… I don't know." The female squeaked out.

"Who gave it to you." Kagome growled. She was getting no where fast and she wasn't liking this at all.

"One of the Council Members. He told me to put it in your food and drink. I didn't know what you would eat, so I put it in everything." The female stated, breaking down in tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The servant wailed, collapsing to the floor crying. Whether from being caught or the fact, that she was really sorry, it was hard too tell.

"Stand." Kagome demanded of the servant. She wasn't going to punish her for following the orders of the council, but she still had things to ask the girl. Then she would need to examine the guard, that stood near the fallen girl.

Once standing Kagome addressed the girl again. "Do you still have the vial that held the potion?"

"Yes, mi'lady. I haven't had time yet to dispose of it." The servant stated as she reached within her yukata to fish out the vial. Handing it to the miko.

Kagome let her powers roam over the small glass jar, but only felt the female before her, she handed the vial to Touga.

"Can you get a scent off of it, that isn't hers." She asked, before turning her attention to the guard. "I will need to examine you. I don't know what was put in our food, obvious that it wasn't poison, but it had to have some kind of effect on the body."

"Of course, mi'lady." She was not about to tell anyone, but she was scared of the miko. She had felt her anger and she knew of the fight between the miko and the general and no one in their right mind would mess with this female.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I only smell the female." Touga said, not wanting to open the vial in case it was something that could hurt his charge, though he did see the mess on the floor.

"Fine." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was not expecting this kind of attack, she would need to study the contents of the vial and she was still setting her work area. She would need to enlist Miroku to help her. She didn't dare let the kits near some of the things that she had.

"What is your name?" She asked the servant.

"Yuka." She answered with her head bowed. She was frightened beyond anything. The miko scared her, as much as her lord scared her.

"Yuka, I would like you clean up this mess and then bring us fresh food and know that if anyone asks you to put anything, into anyone's food, don't. It could get you killed. Also dispose of the food and dishes where no one could use them, preferably in a fire."

"Yes, mi'lady. I will remember and do as you say." Yuka bowed several more times before she scurried over to clean up the mess on the floor. She couldn't believe that she lived. Anyone else would have surely killed her, for what she had done.

Now ignoring the servant, Kagome stepped up to the guard. "What is your name. I didn't get it earlier?" She asked kindly, in her soft tones.

"My name is, Keiko, mi'lady."

"Well Keiko. Your turn. I don't know what was in the vial yet, speaking of which, Touga." Kagome said holding out her hand for the vial."

"Are you sure, Kagome." He asked. He didn't want to take the chance of it harming his ward, but when Kagome turned her glare on him, he handed the vial over and watch carefully as she opened it and bringing it to her nose.

Bringing the vial to her nose she inhaled, Her mind working hard and fast on what the concoction could and would do to a body. Nothing was coming to mind. "Just another thing for me to study." She grumbled, turning back to the guard.

"Alright, I need to to lay down and to trust me. You will need to have a tight reign over your inner self. Touga I will need your assistance if she can't do it. I can't put her or her beast to sleep. I need to know exactly what the potion is doing to her."

"Understood." He said as he moved closer. He had no worries about the guards beast, it would be easy to get it to submit to him or even to submit to her, but he understood that she needed to concentrate on what she needed to find.

Handing her bladed staff to the other guard she went over to the futon that was not being used by the two young kits and laid down as she was told, after she removed her armor. Placing her hand by her sides and taking a deep breath tightening her hold on her beast and powers, she watched as the little miko knelt down beside her and placed one hand on her upper chest and the other over her stomach.

She gasped as she felt the miko's power enter her body. It had to be one of the most uncomfortable feelings that she had ever felt before, but she knew that miko wasn't trying to hurt her, she just needed to find out if she was harmed and what it was doing to her.

Kagome felt the small amount of the taint that Yuka had ingested and followed it to her stomach and further throughout her body, she knew her brows knitted and a small growl emanated from her as she was studying the taint that didn't belong within the body. "Oh Kami!" She gasped when she found what even that small amount was doing to the guard. As quick as possible she started purifying the taint, she needed to get it out of her body and fast and she knew that the guard was not going to feel comfortable with her purity racing through her veins.

A loud growl, alerted Kagome and Touga, that the guard was having trouble with her beast. Touga didn't need to be told, that the female needed help subduing her beast and let his dominating aura flow over both females, Kagome groaned, but she couldn't stop what she was doing lest the damage become permanent. As it was she was fighting with her own dominating aura and powers that wanted to rise up and fight Touga of dominance.

"A little more. I'm almost done." Kagome whispered to both Yuka and Touga. The other guard and kits where just standing back, watching what was happening, Shippo was whispering to Takara that momma had found what it was, that she was looking for and was working to save the ookami female guard.

The servant had huddled into the corner of the room, feeling both the former lords and the miko's aura and powers wash over the room. Her own instincts were telling her to run and hide, but she couldn't, she needed to finish cleaning first.

Kagome didn't need to study the contents of the vial, but she would, she would find the ingredients used in such a heinous potion. She would also have the guards smell the vial, so that they would be on alert in case someone pulled something like this again.

Once she finished with the guard, she sagged back on her heels, having withdrawn her powers from the ookami. Watching as Yuka calmed, before she spoke, and feeling Touga withdraw as well made Kagome feel so much better, she wasn't prepared to fight just yet and not against him.

"I'm sorry, if I hurt you in any way. I found what I was looking for." Kagome said looking at the female. "You are lucky I caught it or you would never have cubs."

"What!?" Yuka practically screamed, her face pale.

"The potion is designed to cause anyone that ingests it to become barren. It doesn't matter whether it was a female or male. If I had waited any longer you would have become more damaged." She didn't know how to explain that the potion attacked the eggs or sperm. This place wouldn't understand what her people had learned long ago.

"Kagome." Touga growled out. He was not happy with what he was hearing. The council sanctioned a potion that would do irreparable damage. He knew that they didn't want Kagome as the lady, but this was going to far. He would kill them for this. No. Sesshomaru would kill them all for this.

"It's fine Touga. None of us ingested the potion." Kagome said, standing facing Touga as the guard stood.

Seeing the poor servant in the corner cowering and crying. When she looked up Kagome could see that she was more than regretful for her actions. Kagome only nodded to let her know that she didn't blame the girl.

"Please finish up. You are safe. I will not harm you. You were used."

"Mi'lady." The guard called. Turning Kagome saw the female on the floor bowing low. "I want to thank, for… for.."

"Rise. Please."

"How can I repay you for what you have done." Keiko asked, as a tear slipped from her eye. She came so close to losing the ability to have cubs.

"You owe me nothing, you were doing your job. I want you both to take in the scent of this." She handed the vial to Keiko. "If you ever scent anything like that again. Know that it is a poison of the worst kind." Kagome said as she watched both guards take in the scent and catalog it in their minds.

Once done Kagome dismissed the guards and watched as the servant quickly left to dispose of the her load and return with fresh food for them.

"You do know that I will have to inform Sesshomaru." Touga watched as Kagome sagged.

She didn't want to bother him with this, he had his plate more than full right now, but knowing Touga was right, He would have to be told. She also knew that he would be paying her a visit this evening.

"I know." She sighed in defeat.

Seeing the defeated look in her eyes didn't sit well with him. He placed a large hand on her shoulder to make her look up at him. "It's fine little One. We will protect you." He watched and was glad that the spark ignited into a full blaze in her eyes.

"I can protect myself just fine, thank you." Kagome ground out, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"Good. You will need that over this next week."

"I know." She bit out, though she was actually looking forward to the fights. They would help her blow off steam.

"Good. I must return. I have been gone for far too long. I would imagine that my son is most anxious." He smirked at Kagome's groan.

It was going to be a very long night.

 _Until Next Time..._


	54. Chapter 54

AN: some of you may have noticed that I had made a slight error in names… sorry about that and as soon as it came to my attention I fixed it and re-uploaded the chapter with the corrections… Keiko is the guard and Yuka is the servant… that was my fault… but it is fixed now….

Chapter 54

It didn't take Touga long to reach the dining hall, thankfully the meal was over half over with. He knew his son would be most anxious for news. Retaking his seat, he was correct as he could hear the growl coming from his son and when he looked into his eyes the were red rimmed.

Speaking so that only Sesshomaru could hear him. "Reign in your beast." He demanded.

"Explain." Sesshomaru growled out. He didn't like what he had been feeling. So many emotions coming from his mate that it almost sent him into a rage.

"Know that she is fine and unharmed."

"Father." Touga knew that it wasn't a request. His lord needed the answers, but he couldn't take the chance of someone listening.

"Too many ears, son. When we are alone I will explain what occurred."

"Very well." The meal couldn't end quickly enough for Sesshomaru. He needed to know what happened. Then he would go see Kagome to make sure that she was fine. He needed to tell her of things that he had learned since their return, as well as to make sure that she was prepared for the meeting in two days.

Finally the meal was over, ignoring the fact that his mother and her pet were waiting for him.

"Son you will take Akemi on a walk around the gardens this evening." His mother ordered.

Sesshomaru spun on his heel, glaring at his mother. "You would be wise mother, not to order this One to do anything. Do not test me, mother." he growled loudly and deeply, before he turned and continued on towards his study, with his father close behind him, leaving his mother and her pet behind. He knew she was angry, but he could care less at this point, he had more pressing matter to deal with, than her petty behavior or her pet bitch.

Once they reached Sesshomaru's study, Touga explained what had occurred and the actions of the miko. Touga was correct Sesshomaru was damn near feral in his anger at what his council was trying to pull.

"Sesshomaru." Touga called. He needed his son to calm down. They needed to talk. He knew that Sesshomaru would be visiting Kagome as soon as he could. "You will do Kagome no good, if you can't get yourself under control."

Now Sesshomaru knew what had caused his mates rage. If she or her kits ingested that potion. He shuddered at the thought. Calming himself he and his father started talking about their next course of action.

It was a given that they would be establishing a new council. The fools would learn.

~TBaM~

It was nearly high moon when she felt him outside on her balcony. She had a feeling that he wouldn't come through the door. A breath later and he was looming over her prone body, his silver hair fell around them creating a curtain, blocking the outside world as he buried his nose into her neck.

She could feel him relax on top of her. She was thankful that the kits were asleep and no one saw the position they were in. He had her entirely caged and covered by his own large body.

As it was she had a hard time getting the kits to sleep. They were both frightened, more so Shippo, but then again that was to be expected, he was older and knew her longer.

"Better." She whispered into his pointed ear, as she watched the shiver race down his spine.

"Hn." Was all he could manage at the moment. Her scent always did interesting things to him, even before she disappeared so long ago, now it was even better, as she had released her scent for him. She still carried his scent on her. He couldn't help or prevent his hips from thrusting into her belly.

"Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed in a whisper. She didn't want to wake the kits.

Lifting his head enough to look at his mate, he smirked down at her, before his lips descended upon hers. He didn't kiss her long, lest he ravage her here and now.

"Come. We have much to talk about." He said, getting off of her, though he would rather stay where he was. They needed to talk.

After helping her to stand and taking in her sleeping attire, he growled, he had hoped that she was in less then an outfit that covered all of her beautiful skin and markings. He couldn't wait to see them again and touch them.

Grabbing a rob she put it over herself and walked out onto the balcony, knowing that he wanted privacy, but she wasn't expecting him to wrap around her and orbing them back to his cave den.

Once they entered he went and started the fire for her, he didn't want to get a chill. Once done he lead her to the furs that he would have to replace before their mating in a few days time. Shaking the thought from his mind, he turned to face his mate.

"Tell me what occurred today. Your emotions were all over the place. Then I will tell you what I have to say."

"Alright." Then she proceeded to tell him everything that had happened, from her unexpected meeting with Miroku and Sango, her encounter with Kouga, aiding his generals, so that they could have cubs, to what happened at dinner and the guard. She had kept the vial close as she knew that Sesshomaru would show up at some point and whisk her away, though she didn't expect him to bring them to his mating den. He had growled at all the right spots in her tale.

"I am glad that you told them. They needed to know."

"I know, but still it takes a toll on me, having to relive it." She explained.

"Hn. I guess this will also mean that one of my generals will be out of commission for awhile." He smirked at the thought of him being able to pup his own mate, after they dealt with this new foe.

"Yeah. I guess you will." Kagome was almost giddy at the thought of another child for her to spoil.

"If I remember correctly, the wolf was enamored with you at one time."

"Yes, Yes he was. He is mated though. He son though asked me to be his woman." She chuckled at the thought. Though he growled, not liking another male, regardless of age trying to claim what was his. "Oh don't worry, I told him that I couldn't be his woman."

"I have a plan for the council, but you need to be agreeable to it. That is part of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's your plan?" She asked, she really wanted a piece of them, for what they pulled.

"It would postpone our mating." He stated bluntly, with a growl. He had waited enough, but this would be worth it. Then he would deal out his punishments for their crimes against him and the West.

"How long of a delay?" She like him wanted to get this over with.

"A few days." Then he launched into his plan and watched as her eyes lit up with glee.

"I agree. Now we will just have to get them to agree, before my match with your mother. I will need a day to recover, before then though.

"Agreed. I expect your fights with them to be in two maybe three days at most. Are you prepared?"

"More than. I will have to travel a little bit away from the palace to practice in the afternoon, tomorrow. I don't want to be seen just yet, by your mother or her pet." She knew he wouldn't be happy about that, but she needed a good workout.

He growled, but knew that she needed this. "Take Akahana with you, she will make a good sparing partner." He conceded.

"I wish it could be you. I could go all out with you."

"Hn." He agreed.

"It's late and we both need to get back, before we are missed."

"Very well." He said standing, he knew that she was right, and they both had much to do tomorrow. He also knew that she would be going to bed early, so that she would be well rested for her meeting with the Lords and preparing for the upcoming fights.

Though he would have preferred to spend the remainder of the night tangled under the furs that they had been sitting on.

Setting her down gently on the balcony that they had left by, he bent giving her a heated kiss, before bending a little further, to place a kiss on her courting necklace, imbuing it with his love, for added protection, before disappearing into the night.

After he left her to her rest he would return with fresh furs for them and make sure that they had plenty of fire wood and water, the food was no problem as he could hunt and their were fruit bearing trees a short distance from the den. He had made sure everything was properly prepared.

Even though he thought her dead, he still prepared this den just for her. He would have taken any other female within his own chambers, but this place afforded for them to be themselves and to let their powers mate as well, they had done that once and he was so looking forward to doing it again.

~TBaM~

Morning dawned too quickly for Kagome as she rolled out of bed just as the sun crested the horizon. "Damn it. I over slept. I knew I shouldn't have stayed out so late." She giggled, reminding herself of a wayward teen, staying out past curfew.

Getting up she quickly donned her training clothes. Today was going to be busy, but first her morning exercise. She would soon have to start with her training with the others again, but first the challenges need to be put aside.

Leaving her room, she informed her guards that she was going to train and to request Akahana to see her after the noon meal. She knew that the general would be tending to her duties, but Sesshomaru did say that he wanted her to accompany her on her training mission.

After leaving the guards to do whatever it was they did, mainly watching over the kits for her and running that quick errand, she went out to the back part of the garden and proceeded with her morning routine.

She let the world fall away, the more she stretched and moved through the more complicated moves. The fresh air and the calming scent of the garden helped her to relax and focus.

After an hour, she felt the presence of someone, she was not expecting to see. Stopping her exercise and grabbing a towel, she waited for the female to make herself known.

It didn't take long before she walked out, like she hadn't been spying on her. Kagome held her tongue, though she wanted to tell the female that it was unladylike to spy on others.

"Lady Mother." Kagome greeted, with a slight bow to the female.

"Greetings." The Lady practically snarled. Another very unladylike move. A lady should never show how much contempt she has towards another. Without realizing what she was doing Kimi was giving Kagome what she needed to win the fight. Easy to anger, not a good quality to have.

"What is it that I can do you for you, Lady Mother." Kagome said her mask well and truly in place. She would give the other nothing to work with. If she could help it.

In a bold move Kimi walked up to Kagome, lifting a strand of black hair that had fallen from her braid, but unknown to Kagome, Kimi used a claw to cut a few of the black strands and let them fall unnoticed to the ground.

"I wonder what it is about you ningen females, that attract the males of my kind."

"I am not your enemy, Lady Mother."

"I will not allow you to have my son."

"I see. Well then, I will see you at the challenges." Kagome said, as she moved to walk past the lady, when her wrist was gripped tightly, by Kimi, she could feel the females claws biting into her skin drawing blood, as she also felt Kimi administer her poison into Kagome. _Great. Just what I need_. Well at least Kimi didn't know that she was immune to most poisons. If she could live through Sesshomaru's, she could deal with his mother's, without a problem.

"It would be wise of you miko, to reject my sons suit and walk away. You will not survive the challenge."

"We will see. Now if you don't mind, kindly remove your claws, before I purify them off for you." Kagome threatened.

"As if your paltry powers could harm me." Kimi sneered.

"Very well." It didn't take much, before Kimi quickly removed her hand from around the miko's wrist and her nursing a lightly burned hand. Her eyes wide as she watched as Kagome walked away.

"What are you?" Was the last thing Kagome heard from Kimi as she entered the palace, leaving the fuming female in the gardens.

After taking a quick bath, Kagome spent the rest of the morning with her kits and finding Saito, whom she hadn't seen in days. She had been correct, he had been helping with the rebuild of the servants quarters. She had also came across the little girl, that Amadeus rescued and her more than grateful mother.

She had promised the kits that after her training that afternoon, that she planned on spending the evening with Rin and Kohaku and asked if they could relay the message for her. She really wanted to spend last night with them, but with what had happened she was unable to.

After lunch she met up with Akahana whom was more than happy to train with the miko. Again the both held back a bit and both had sported minor injuries, but both were happy with the spar.

That evening she kept her word and spent it with Rin, Kohaku and their family. They ate their evening meals together sharing stories and traded tips on battles and fights. Shippo and Takara showed off what they had been learning and training with their origami animals that Kagome had given them. Everyone laughed and had a great time. It had been the most Kagome had actually laughed in years and it felt wonderful.

When she and her kits finally left, Takara was out cold and she knew that Shippo would be following shortly after. She knew she would too fall quickly into slumber.

~TBaM~

"Drink." Kimi ordered as she thrust a small vial into Akemi's hand. She had been furious with the miko all day. Her meeting with the girl didn't go as planned, thankfully she had another plan. She had managed to secure the blood that she had gained from the girl and acquired the hair that she had cut from her head, that she had allowed to fall to the ground unnoticed.

Now she just had to get the girl to drink the potion and change her clothes and send her on her way. She smirked at her plan.

Her son wouldn't be able to resist this gift and by morning the miko will be history and Akemi will be mated and marked.

"All too easy." Kimi smirked even wider.

She watched fascinated as her pet started to transform. It was late and she had ordered Akemi to her rooms after another meal, of being ignored and shunned by her son.

She watched as Akemi's hair darkened, her eyes change color and shape, she stature became shorter, her ears shrunk and rounded out. When it was done Kimi could have laughed outright.

She knew Akemi was in a considerable amount of pain. Transforming into another using a potion was painful, unless you were a kitsune that could do it naturally, though the couldn't mimic scent or things that were hidden from sight, like a potion could.

When the transformation was complete, Akemi was the spitting image of the miko.

"Speak. I need to make sure you sound like her and not yourself." Kimi ordered.

"What is it..." Akemi grasped her throat. "What happened to me. I do I not sound like myself and why can't I speak louder. What have you done?" Akemi attempted to yell, but couldn't manage more than just above a whisper.

"Look in the mirror and see what has been done, but make it quick. We still have much to do, before this night is over.

Going to her mirror, she looked at her reflection and couldn't believe her eyes. She looked just like the miko, when she looked down at her body, she didn't recognize her figure. She looked at her now clawless fingers, seeing the markings on the backs of her hands, she almost freaked.

She was hideous. It was a no wonder the miko covered so much of her body.

"Change. You only have this night to do what must be done. Get my son to mate you. Do not fail." Kimi ordered.

Akemi did as she was told. She didn't like the fact that she looked like the miko, but she could work with it, if it got her Sesshomaru and this was sure to do what nothing else could do.

"Lady Mother?" Akemi asked in Kagome's soft voice.

"What?"

"Do I… Do I smell like her. I need to know if I can completely fool him."

"Hn." Kimi stepped forward, taking in her scent. "Yes, you smell like her." Kimi said wrinkling her nose. "Now hurry and change. You are wasting time."

Quickly stripping Akemi noticed more of the markings on the miko's body and she wanted to cry. She missed her beautiful body. Quickly she donned the simple yukata, that Kimi had gotten for her to wear. Deciding to go barefoot. She turned to face the lady mother for her final approval, before she went to her mate.

 _Until Next Time…_

 _TDAN: Fear not, all will be well within the House of the West...unfortunately you and everyone else will have to wait until chapter 59…_

 _Cheeky Kitsune: I love your screen name :)… now then I refuse to allow the kits to know what happened to Kagome… it would utterly destroy Shippo, though he can guess that torture was involved, but not the extent… Takara is just too young and way to innocent to know those kinds of things...Sango and Miroku are trying to deal with what they were showed… I doubt that the Fates will make an appears in their world… that is why messengers are sent...Kouga's son is awesome we will be seeing him again. He is definitely his father's son..._


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

He had had another long and boring day. He couldn't wait for all of this to be over with. He had greeted the Southern Lord and his group and then finally is own minor lords showed, as well as his mother's clan.

It appeared that she had sent a messenger, informing them of not only the meeting, but that she intended on challenging the female that Sesshomaru had chosen. Which was not fit to be lady, in their eyes and the female that their leader had chosen was the best option for a strong union. It was unfortunate, that they had not seen said females behavior.

They had tried to talk some sense into him, right there in his own throne room. That was not the time, nor the place to have that topic of discussion.

He knew his wanting to mate the miko, would cause chaos, but his mind was already made up and the challenges would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt, that his little miko was far stronger than any ningen, let alone the weak pathetic hime, his sire had decided to bed.

No, his miko was far from weak.

Changing into his sleeping attire, he made his way to his futon, though he stopped in his tracks, as he felt his beloved approaching his rooms.

He was confused, something wasn't right, she never comes to him and he knew that she wouldn't unless something was wrong, but he felt nothing coming from his bond with his miko.

"Strange." He said to himself, as he made his way to the door, opening it just before she could raise her hand to knock. His guards standing to either side looked as confused as he himself was.

Akemi stood there for a moment just staring at the half naked male before her, he was only wearing black hakama, she fighting the urge to drool, she knew that the males around her could smell her arousal and it boosted her confidence of the plan actually working. She had never seen him without clothes or armor, let alone his fluffy pelt that he always wore. She would definitely have to thank Kimi in the morning. She could feel herself becoming wet with her arousal.

"What is wrong?" He questioned, as he opened his door wide to allow her entrance.

"Does something have to be wrong, for me come see you. I have missed you." She said as she stepped closer to him, placing her hand on his bare chest, trailing her fingers down his silk like skin, that covered hard muscles.

This wasn't right. He and Kagome had agreed to wait until after the challenges, why would she change her mind. Even his beast was unsettled.

"I have missed your touch." She said, without stopping her gentle touch. She was in heaven, even though her face, body and voice weren't her own. To be able to touch him in this manner, felt more amazing than she thought it would. Though it would be much better if he would touch her. She needed him, wanted him and tonight she would have him, then he would be hers for all eternity.

"Hn." This was definitely not right, something was off. He couldn't place it, but something screamed that this was wrong, that his little mate wouldn't behave this way, that and he couldn't feeling anything coming from their bond. He should at least be able to feel her arousal, though he could smell it and she should be feeling his questioning emotions. He wished that he could enter her mind as easily as she entered his. He would have to get her to teach him how.

"I wish to mate you, before the meeting." She said, in her soft tones, spreading her hands flat against his chest. The ache between her thighs was driving her mad with want, she could feel the wetness sliding down her thighs, she was more than ready for him to do as he pleased with her, as long as she got relief and his mark, before she left his chambers.

"Why?" Even the feel of her wasn't right. Nothing about her was right. It was starting to irritate him that he couldn't figure this out quicker, but he knew that whoever this was it wasn't his miko.

"Well, if we were to mate before the meeting, then they couldn't stop us from being together." She said looking up at him with lust filled blue eyes, he could smell her arousal, but for some odd reason his body wouldn't respond, as it normally would. If she truly was his mate, he would be hard and near to panting by now, but he felt nothing.

Alarms were ringing in his mind. Kagome knew what could and would happen if they mated early and the consequences that came with it, but he needed more proof, that this was not his beloved.

Leaning down to her neck, he took in her scent. She moaned as his breath ghosted over her flesh, Tilting her head to give him more access. She smelled right, but even his inner beast was not liking this. He trailed his nose up her neck, that was when he noticed, that his courting necklace was absent from her neck.

So this was an imposter. He knew that his courting necklace could not be removed unless he, himself removed it, but he would confirm his suspicions, before he dealt with the imposter.

Though whatever she used to copy his Kagome was good, because most things never worked against him, he was too powerful for simple illusions and tricks. If it were not for the missing necklace and the strong bond between them, he would never have figured out she wasn't his mate, until it was too late, that is.

"Where is your necklace?" He asked seductively, he wouldn't tell the bitch that it couldn't be removed.

"Oh that old thing, I took it off. I didn't want it getting in our way of mating." Akemi was confused. _What necklace was he talking about._ She never noticed a necklace on the miko's neck and the Lady Mother never said anything. It didn't matter now, she looked like the miko, smelled like the miko and she was in his bedchambers, she was so close to getting what she wanted.

"Hn." Sesshomaru hummed into her neck, sending delightful shivers throughout her aroused body, causing her to moan more. She felt as one of his hands finally touched her, but it was only her arm, as it traveled slowly up to her neck, sending delightful sensations through her. What she wasn't expecting was for him to wrap his clawed hand around her throat and squeeze.

"What… What are you doing?" Akemi asked in Kagome's fearful voice as Sesshomaru squeezed a little tighter. The only thing keeping him from killing this female, was the fact that she looked like his little miko and he wanted answers.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his eyes bleeding red. The scent of fear coming from the imposter didn't fit with his little mate. Nor was the look of horror on her delicate face. She never feared him, not even when he was at his worst. Another thing that confirmed this wasn't his female.

"I'm Kagome." She choked out, as his grip got tighter, her hands had wrapped around his wrist, trying to get him to let go. She didn't understand. Kimi was so sure that this plan would work. She looked and smelled like the miko bitch. What tipped him off? Was it some stupid necklace that the miko wore.

"You lie." He growled deeply in her face, his eyes now half filled with red of his beast. "You may look like her, smell like her, but you are not her. So who are you?"

"I don't understand, I am Kagome." She said, shaking in fear, tears started to stream down her face. How could he know? This was the perfect plan.

"Last chance, before I snap your neck."

"I'm Akemi." She cried in Kagome's voice. "I'm Akemi."

Sesshomaru pinned her to the wall, not letting go of the wenches neck. He was so tempted to snap her neck.

"How is it that you appear to be the miko?" He demanded. He needed answers and this bitch would answer them.

"A potion." Akemi continued to cry. She didn't know how she was going to live through this. He was terrifying.

"Who gave you this potion?" Again he demanded. He knew she wasn't smart enough to come up with this on her own or to even obtain a potion of this magnitude.

"The Lady Mother." Akemi began, if she was going down, she would bring the Lady Mother with her."

"Why." He knew why, but he wanted the wench to tell him everything, that she knew. The challenges would be held the day after tomorrow, he knew that this female would lose to his Kagome, but he wanted to know his mother's complete scheme. Loosening his hold on Akemi's throat, so that she had enough room to speak without him releasing her.

"She figured, that if she could get you to mate the miko, that in the morning you would have me as your mate and in your bed, that the miko would be history, as I would also be pupped, so you wouldn't be able to get rid of me. I would be your mate.

He roared in rage shaking the entire palace. The guards standing outside his rooms rushed in to see their lord, holding the little miko by the throat, his eyes a blazing red, his fangs had elongated. He was positively feral with anger.

Feeling his mate wake from her slumber at the feel of his rage and the roar he had let loose, he felt her sending him calming waves of her love. It calmed him enough to gain control over his inner beast.

"I will not kill, yet. You will placed in the dungeons until the challenges. Pray the miko kills you for what you have done, for this Sesshomaru will show you no mercy." He growled in her face, as the gold slowly returned to his eyes.

He tossed the female to the floor at the feet of his guards, not caring how hard she had hit the floor or her cry of pain. If it wasn't for the challenges, he would have not only snapped the insolent wench's neck, he would have torn her apart. It didn't help, that she had the face of his mate, that was the only thing that stayed his hand.

He could feel his mate prodding his mind, but he needed to deal with this female, before he changed his mind and killed her here and now for thinking that she could believe for one moment, that she could pass as his mate, the wench didn't have the proper mannerisms or her touch. Everything about the female screamed that she wasn't his little mate.

"You can't do that to me! I'm a lady!" She cried. It was so strange for him to hear Akemi pleading in Kagome's soft voice, straining to yell louder and seeing the tears streaming down the face that didn't belong to the female, he wanted to rip apart along with her fear, was unsettling.

"Take her. She is to receive no visitors. She is allowed food and water. Have guards placed at the Lady Mother's chambers. I want to know her every move and every word."

"Sesshomaru." He turned to the door, seeing his father standing there, looking puzzled as the guards grabbed the female that looked like his charge, but something wasn't right about the female, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"She is not whom she appears to be." He growled, he knew the entire palace heard his roar. He wasn't surprised that his father was the only one brave enough to come, though he suspected that his mate wanted to be there for him, if her prodding at his mind was any indication.

Touga looked at the female more closely, but she looked and smelled just like Kagome. What was it that was sending off alarms about the female.

"I will deal with mother soon enough." That got Touga's attention, causing him to snap his head back towards his angered son and lord.

"What happened?" Touga asked concerned, for once in his life. He knew that Kimi was planning something, but didn't know what, even his spies had no clue as to what she was up to. The only thing he knew for certain was that Kimi would challenge Kagome after Akemi.

Sesshomaru held his hand up, forestalling more questions, there was something else he wanted done as soon as possible.

"Jaken." He called, he knew the kappa was never far away.

"Yes mi'lord." Jaken bowed low to the floor, more than grateful that his lord was finally, _finally_ calling upon him, it had been so long and he had sorely missed his time serving his lord. Though he too thought, that the female that entered his lords room, was the miko. She had completely fooled him.

"Have the servants remove and clean the Lady's chambers. See to it that the stench is removed." Meaning to strip the room and put all new furnishings in the room. He would have said to have it converted into a nursery, but that would come later. He had no plans of sleeping separate from his soon to be official mate.

~TBaM~

Kimi sat in her room on the far side of the palace, after hearing her son roar. "That was quicker than I thought." She mused, smirking to herself, mistaking the anger of the roar for completion and domination. It had been many years since she had heard either type of roar and had mistaken them. She really should have paid better attention to the feel of her sons aura.

She was looking forward to the morning, when he son finally realized that he was now mated to Akemi and the miko would be executed, by the new lady's order. It was all working out perfectly. She would be bragging to all, while her son was in his meeting, that Sesshomaru now has a mate worthy of him, chosen by herself as the Lady Mother of the West and the head of her clan.

She wouldn't have to fight the miko and chance losing all that she holds, but then again, the female was only ningen and she would have lost easily to her claws. Ningen's were no match for a youkai, especially one of her caliber.

She would have grandpups in a few short months that she could train, she was thankful that she disposed of the witch. She was not about to hand over her first born born granddaughter. Yes, she agreed to it, but she had plans for the girl, that she would convince her son to give to her, Akemi would be more than be happy with the arrangement, as it would free her to rut and spend more time with Sesshomaru, producing more pups.

The future was looking so much brighter now. Her puppet was now in place and secured. She would have grandpups and the miko would be gone.

"All too easy." She smirked in satisfaction.

She ignored the sounds outside her rooms and climbed into her futon, with a smile adorning her porcelain face as she fell into a blissful sleep. Knowing all was now right in the world.

~TBaM~

Sesshomaru felt his generals rushing down the halls towards his chambers, he knew that the entire palace was in chaos, after his roar and not understanding what had occurred.

So he waited for their arrival, before he launched into the occurrence of the evening. He knew his father was impatient, but he would have to deal with it. He wouldn't repeat himself.

All that mattered to him, was that Kagome was safe and with her kits. He was thankful that Rin hadn't been drawn into any of this mess.

He had already talked to Kagome, with whatever link she had with him, assuring her that he was well and what had happened. She in return related her conversation with his mother, early that morning. He could feel her upset and he wanted to go to her, but knew that he would have to wait. They would be mated within a couple of days.

At this point he didn't care what others thought. Their pups would be strong, far stronger if their pups carried both of their powers. Hell, even if they just carried his own powers and immunity to reiki, he would be more than pleased. He would have the strongest pups walking the lands and the best protected, even if they were hanyou.

Then again no other female would ever carry his seed. He would not permit it, none were worthy of such an honor.

"My Lord." Both Amadeus and Akahana bowed upon entering his open door.

"Now that you are all here. I will explain what has happened."

From there he explained what had happened that night and the consequences of said actions. He expected his father to be upset, but to see both Amadeus and Akahana upset as well surprised him to say the least.

"Mi'Lord, allow us to speak freely." Amadeus asked.

"Granted."

"The Lady Miko, is strong, kind, caring. She has not only saved our lives, but she has given us the ability to bear cubs. She has proven herself a worthy female to rule by your side. You have our support." Amadeus said proudly. He wouldn't mind seeing the little miko as Lady of the West.

"My Lord. I have to agree with Amadeus. Between the challenge and the sparring, I have found that Lady Kagome would be the best match for you and the West, not only in leading, but in defending as well. I have only ever come across one stronger than her and that is you my lord, she is the only other one to ever stop my special attack."

"Hn." Sesshomaru didn't know how to respond to the compliments to his little female. Hearing his generals also agree that Kagome is the best for the West and himself, made him want to puff his chest out in pride.

"Inform the guards. I want no one outside of the miko's immediate circle to be close enough to touch her. It appears that earlier today, mother had drawn blood. I would presume it was for the potion, that transformed her pet. Place guards at each member of the council and gather all their family members, old and young alike, have them placed within the dungeons. As I am sure you are aware, they have also made an attempt to harm the Lady Kagome. The council members will be remaining within the palace until after the meeting, at which time they are also to be taken into custody. I want to see what else they may have planned."

He heard his father growl at that last part and had to agree. They would also pay dearly for what they attempted. Kami only knows what else they have planned. He would take no chances with Kagome.

"Right away, mi'lord" Both generals said as they quickly left their lord to see to his orders.

Touga left shortly after and Sesshomaru, himself, laid down to try to get some rest, tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

~TBaM~

Touga walked back to his rooms, feeling more than frustrated. Sesshomaru was keeping him on a tight leash. He hadn't been able to safeguard Kagome as he would have liked. He knew how possessive inu were, but not being able to protect Kagome was frustrating. He had orders to follow and if he failed, he feared the consequences. The Fates would not be pleased with him.

If he had his way he would be camping out in her room and watching every move she made just to keep others away from her.

As it was, Sesshomaru had him watching the council, but there were too many for one male to watch. He had already informed his son that they were staying within the palace until after the challenges, though they would be meeting with their kin to watch the downfall of the miko.

Didn't anyone get it, a miko in the house of youkai, especially the most powerful of them all, let alone the fact that he is known for hating ningens and more so those with holy powers, would only be here if they were sent by the Kami themselves.

Though he would admit that he was looking forward to the show, after the fights.

 _Until Next Time…_

 _The Meeting begins…._


	56. Chapter 56

AN: I do not own the 'Fox and the Hound'… I only made mention of the story….

Chapter 56

Morning dawned was too soon for Kagome as she woke from a fitful sleep. Today was the meeting. It felt like this day would never have come, but now that it was here, she was anxious. It didn't help with all that had been going on lately.

She may have only been back for a few short weeks, though it felt much longer. Hell it felt almost as if she had never left, though she didn't have her old friends. She had to admit that the new friends she made was nice. It had been so long, since she had friends. She hoped that she would be able to get closer to Rin and Kohaku and their children, as well as Saito and Akahana and her mate, Amadeus and it was pure joy for her to have Shippo back with her and now her new little kit. She wanted to giggle at the thought. A mother to two kitsune kits and being mated to an inu. It reminded her of a child's tale. _'The Fox and Hound'_. She just hoped that all this played out better.

She looked down and saw that Kirara was sleeping peacefully beside her, smiling softly she ran a gentle hand over the neko. Looking towards her kits, she couldn't help but smile. She was feeling happy, even with the anxiousness of the day. The kits knew that they would be spending the day with Rin and Kohaku. She wanted them safe and that would be the best for them, while the palace had so many guests.

She had been feeling Sesshomaru's stress about having so many here and knew that he was just as anxious to get them all to leave and get on with mating. She had to agree with that. She missed him terribly and knew that she couldn't go to him just yet.

With happy thoughts in her mind she got out of bed, grabbing her bathing supplies she quickly left her room, followed closely behind by Akahana herself.

"Will you be joining the meeting as well general?" Kagome asked in conversation.

"Yes. The meeting should prove more than interesting with all that will be attending."

"What do mean?"

"For the most part youkai don't agree and with having not only mix of youkai, but ningen as well could prove disastrous."

"I didn't think of that. Do you know how many are here?" Kagome wasn't sure, she had felt the palace fill, but wasn't sure if it was family and servants of the separate lords.

"I expect that their will be hundreds at the meeting." Akahana elaborated.

"So many." Kagome was shocked, she wasn't expecting that many. She thought it would only be a few dozen or so.

"Well, as you know all the lord will be there, as well as the minor lords and their top generals. This is a war meeting and it consists of both races."

"This could prove to be a problem."

"Mi'lady?"

"I can't speak loudly, as you know and if the room that we will be in is large, I fear my voice won't carry. Not everyone will be able to hear me." She should have thought of that before and had someone show her the room.

Making it to the bath house Akahana followed the miko in though, she stood by the door so that they could continue their conversation as the miko went behind the screens to wash and soak.

"That could be a major problem and with you being a miko, will make a lot of youkai want to attack. Miko are not known to be friendly to our kind."

"That will have to be a battle for another day." Kagome stated, she knew their species didn't get along and that would make this meeting harder. She was glad that she would have some friendly faces within the crowd.

"Just to let you know, Mi'lady, I will be standing with you at the meeting. Orders from Lord Sesshomaru and Amadeus will be standing with him." Akahana stated. "He is concerned for your well being during the meeting with so many youkai present."

"I appreciate it, thank you. It will be nice knowing I have someone watching my back."

"You are fortunate to have another female during the meeting, most times I am the only one."

"Are you saying that none of the other lords, anywhere have female generals?"

"That is correct. Most males believe a female only serves one purpose and that is to be beneath them."

"Ugh Males. They just don't see the true value of a woman. Don't they realize that the best weapon is a female."

"That is what geisha are for. They act as spies and assassins."

"Hmph. Not good enough. I will have to talk to Sesshomaru later, about establishing a unit of ninja. They can be both spies and assassins."

"Lord Sesshomaru already has spies and assassins."

"I would love to pit my skills against his best." Kagome said with a smile.

"That shouldn't be hard, ask Lord Sesshomaru himself. He is the aristocratic assassin himself, the killing perfection. He makes killing look like an art form, as well as he lives up to his name."

"I knew he was good, from long ago, but I hadn't realized that he was that good." Now she felt even worse, about those years long ago when he had lost his arm. She was so very grateful that he managed to gain it back.

"Even when he was missing a limb, he was powerful. I remember him coming home and training night and day until he was able to defend his weakened side. Some even challenged him, thinking he would now be an easy mark, but they all ended up dead."

Kagome lapsed into silence then, thinking of all the times that Sesshomaru would cross their paths, wanting the Tessaiga and walking away without it, even when InuYasha was knocked out. Though he couldn't wield the weapon, he could have still taken it, but he never did.

Was he just trying to train his half-brother in the use of the weapon. As it stood Sesshomaru only lost an arm, due to a distraction, namely her. InuYasha usually fared much worse after the encounters. She remembered clearly when Sesshomaru put his fist through InuYasha's stomach, Sesshomaru punching InuYasha through several trees and several other things.

After exiting the bath and drying off they made their way back to her rooms so that she could change and eat quickly as well as wake the kits and send them off to Rin and Kohaku.

~TBaM~

White silk permanently pressed with white lotus flowers, four inch wide red trim on the lapels and two inch wide trim on the edges of the sleeves, a cream colored obi with a large white lotus flower with red silk leaves, tied with a gold rope hung on her left side, she wore white silk loose fitting leggings, that made her legs look they were mile long, her hands were covered in red silk gloves that matched perfectly with the red in her top and her feet in white boots that peaked out from under her leggings, made no sounds as she walked, only the gentle swishing of her clothes could be heard. Her hair was in its customary braid that fell down her back to her knees. She wore no make-up, but allowed the mark on her brow to show. She was not ashamed of whom she was, it was just taking her some time getting used to the idea of letting the world know. Unknown to all, she had many hidden weapons on her, besides her powers. She would take no chances with those she cared for.

The colors of her clothing alone stated that she was a miko, but what they felt coming from her left them no doubt, she had hidden any part of Sesshomaru from her scent and aura to protect them both.

Once everyone was settled into their places. Sesshomaru at the head, with Touga sitting off to his right and Amadeus at his back, InuYasha was there as well standing behind his father. The room was already full when Kagome and Akahana walked in.

The grumbling of the masses grew louder, but went ignored, as Kagome didn't look at anyone. She placed the palm of one of her gloved hands against the solid wall, letting her powers flow through her, not only placing a barrier once the Shoji door closed, but to ensure that her words would carry to all corners of the room and back again, without the need for anyone to yell, but for all to hear.

"Miko." Sesshomaru's tone was askance. He wanted to know what she had just done.

"Pardon My Lord, but as you know, my voice does not carry and the barrier I just placed, will ensure unwanted eyes or ears from seeing or hearing, as well as for all within to be able to hear and speak at normal tones, without yelling or shouting." Kagome said, bowing to Sesshomaru. She knew proper court behavior and couldn't be informal at this point.

He should have thought about that. He forgot that within such a large room and with so many, she would not be heard except for those closest to her. He gave a curt nod of his head, approving of what she did on both counts. It would not due for the enemy to be able to watch or listen in, as Naraku had a habit of doing.

She settled against the wall off to the side, not far from Sesshomaru with Akahana by her side, she looked at the room. It was definitely different in design. The table was in the shape of a cross with the cardinal lords each sitting on an end, behind and above each cardinal point bore the symbol of that land, though Sesshomaru's was more opulent with not only the crescent moon, but with large inu standing on all fours looking at the moon.

On each side of the cardinal lord sat the more predominate heads of the lands the lower ones stood behind or against the walls. She saw Kouga sitting next to the Eastern Lord, at his right hand side, indicating that Kouga was actually next in line for the throne. She gave a slight nod letting him know that she saw him, though she had felt him staring at her since she walked into the room.

There were high windows within the room to allow ventilation and a minimum of light, torches and brazers lit the room, thankfully they were well above her head, but it made the room hot and smokey. She would be glad to leave the room and it didn't help with all the negative aura's that were directed towards her.

One phrase was voiced by many, that reached all ears within the room.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought a miko to this meeting? You know females are not allowed."

Sesshomaru ignored everyone within the room, in favor of looking over his miko's attire and he didn't think she could look beautiful, but he was wrong. What she had on begged for him to remove gently and carefully. It was a good thing he a tight reign on himself or he would have taken her there in front of all, without a care, but her body was his and his alone.

He caught her smile and understood, what she was feeling through their bond. Turning away from her, he stood to gain the attention of all within the room. All voices silenced themselves, knowing that the ruling lord had the floor and they were not permitted to speak freely as of yet.

"It has been brought to the attention of the West, that a great evil walks the lands once again. This Sesshomaru will allow the miko to explain, as it was she that brought this request forward." Sesshomaru stated, in his usual indifferent tone.

Kagome bowed and stepped forward. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Turning she ignored the glares sent her way.

"What makes you think we will listen to the likes of you." Someone yelled out.

"My name is Miko Kagome. I am the Shikon no Miko, the sole vanquisher of Naraku and his minions, as well as the Shikon Jewel, at great cost myself."

"You can't be the Shikon Miko. For one you are too young. You wouldn't have been born."

Sesshomaru stood silencing the room. "She speaks the truth. Miko Kagome is the Shikon no Miko. At one time she traveled with this One's hanyou half brother. InuYasha." He hated having to call on him, but it seems that they need verification.

InuYasha stood and stepped forward. He had to admit that Kagome looked gorgeous in her miko outfit. "She is as she says she is. She is Kagome, the Shikon Miko and Kouga of the Eastern Wolf Tribe knows it too."

"I want to know what you did to her?" Kouga yelled from across the room standing, his anger was building, though he too thought she looked beautiful in her attire. He still wanted answers and so far he hasn't gotten them. Hell he was willing the beat the answers out of the mutt.

"Shut up, you flea..." InuYasha didn't get to finish as Kagome silenced him once again and at the same time stopped Kouga in mid lunge as he dove for InuYasha.

"That is enough." Kagome ground out. "You two have been at each other's throats for more fifty years it is time to stop." As she settled Kouga back on the floor and turned to face InuYasha. "You will remain silent until you asked to speak. Do I make myself clear." Kagome demanded, she waited long enough for him to nod, before turning her anger on Kouga.

"As for you, Kouga, if you want a piece of him wait until the meeting is over. Just know that his _life_ is _mine_." Everyone in the room saw InuYasha flinch at her words along with the anger and rage that they held. She could also feel Sesshomaru smirking at the turn of events. He was finding all of this quite amusing, which in turn made her want to groan in frustration.

"But Kagome..." Kouga stated with a whimper for all to hear.

"Not another word. We are here for a reason and it is not for you and InuYasha to beat on each other. There is someone out there that is just as bad if not worse than Naraku. I need you and everyone in this room to work together and help me stop her, before she accomplishes her goals."

"And what are those goals Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked for the entire room. He needed to bring the room back to order.

"A few weeks ago when I returned. I felt something off within the lands. Since then, I along with Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha with his companions visited a village that had been wiped from the lands. According to Lord Sesshomaru there has been many villages, ningen and youkai alike, that had be destroyed leaving not a trace of those that had once lived there. The being responsible appeared at that time. She is a mist youkai, that practices the dark arts of alchemy and necromancy. For those of you that don't know what necromancy is, it is the art of controlling souls and the dead.

"I have also learned since then that she is attempting to open the gates of Hell and freeing all those within including the Ruler of Hell. If she succeeds all life as we know it will be gone."

"How do you know all of this?" Kagome heard from more than one mouth as the murmur around the room was growing louder.

"That is where I come in." Touga spoke as he stood, the grasps and rumble of many voices were heard of the Great Lord's return, rang around the room. Holding a hand up to silence the assembly so he could continue. "I was sent back from the land of the dead, by the Kami themselves to aid Lady Miko Kagome and to inform her of what has been occurring. The Kami have enlisted her aid as her powers are great, though she will need aid from all the lands. They themselves cannot stop this necromancer as she is in our realm and not in theirs, where they would be able to stop her."

"This creature, Asuna, can and does travel within the mist and fog." Kagome again spoke. "We also know that she is located somewhere within the Southern Lands." It was at that point that Kagome felt it. Someone within the room was trying to curse her.

She closed her eyes, feeling along the line that the individual tried to establish as they attempted to hook the curse to her. She didn't hear those around her trying to gain her attention, though now Sesshomaru was standing as well as Touga and InuYasha.

The moment she opened her eyes, Touga, InuYasha and any others that were close moved away from her quickly, except for Sesshomaru. He knew that she would never harm him. Her eyes, a pinkish white and glowing. The next thing everyone within the room heard was a short scream as one of the males near Sesshomaru turned to dust, before her eyes again returned to their normal stunning blue.

"What happened." Sesshomaru demanded, though he wanted to hold her.

"Whomever he was tried to curse me. I sent it back with a small bit of my powers." Kagome explained. "I am much too powerful to fall victim to curses or possessions as I once was." She said loud enough for all in the room to hear, thanks to her special barrier.

"My powers automatically trigger as a defense and fires it back, with a kick. For youkai it purifies or does serious damage, ningen, I would imagine it could either seriously injure or kill. Be warned any unwarranted attacks will be met with deadly force."

"I always thought Miko and Monk's couldn't hurt ningen with their powers?" Asked a ningen lord.

"That is where you are wrong. Power is power whether the person is ningen or youkai. Youkai get purified. Ningens can get harmed and even killed. I will defend myself and what is mine, no matter the cost."

Sesshomaru was very proud of his little mate. She was proving to all that she was more than worthy of becoming his Lady and mate.

It was another hour of questions and answers and telling of the villages being destroyed within their own lands, before Kagome and Akahana left the meeting. Akahana had told Kagome, that her mate would catch her up on the remaining meeting.

Kagome knew that Sesshomaru would either come see her or she would contact him at some point during the evening, even after the kits were asleep to find out the outcome of the meeting. She hoped that they would be in favor of the mating and the aid.

With her parting words to the group of lords and generals, she hoped that they would heed and gain the assistance of any spiritual users within their lands, as they seem to be of great aid in sending the dead back where they belong.

Kagome was tired and just wanted to spend the remainder of the day with her kits and Rin and Kohaku's family.

~TBaM~

She noticed the extra guards stationed outside her rooms that morning and didn't think much of it, other than that it was about time that her son placed additional guards to protect his precious mother. No telling what that miko, whore would do to her.

As it was now, the Lady Mother sat in the gardens, with all the other lady's of the lands, basking in the afterglow of the mating of her son and the new Lady of the West, Akemi, whom she had hand picked herself.

Bragging that soon she will have pups to spoil and to help raise.

They other lady's had all looked at her strangely and attempted to tell her it may not be what she thought, but she wouldn't hear it. She knew that Akemi was now the new Lady and that by tomorrow the miko that thought to usurp her would be executed. She continuously giggled in pure delight that she was able to finally get her way and now she would have even more power over the West and her unruly son. She would deal with her former mate at a later date, but for now she was going to enjoy the feeling of winning.

~TBaM~

It had been days since she had last eaten. The wild fruit, berries and nuts that she had found did not quite fill her empty and growling belly. She had attempted to get assistance from both ningen and youkai villages, but without coin or anything worth trading, no one would help her.

She had been sleeping out of doors and the nights were still pretty chilly. It all added to her anger and hate. She would see to it that that damn girl would pay for what she had done to her.

As it was she was now resting against a tree, wondering how she was going to gain the help she needed. She could try to make it back home and gather what food and weaponry she could there, but it would take to long and she would chance running across armed guards out searching for her.

~TBaM~

That night at dinner no one was really talking. All the lords and generals had agreed that they would await the outcome of the challenges the next day. They had also agreed to assist in anyway that they could in this war, as it was effecting all of their lands and the world at large. The Southern Lord had agreed that he would welcome the aid to flush out the necromancer and to see to her end. The South has suffered enough evils to last many life times.

InuKimi sat in her seat and wondered where Akemi was. _Fool girl must be more sore than_ _I_ _thought, not to be able to attend this meal_. _She should be here basking in her win._ _She_ _was now the Lady of the West, below_ _me_ _of course._

Again Sesshomaru and even Touga ignore her inquiries about the new lady, neither of them even looked at her. She couldn't understand what was wrong with them. Well it could be that Sesshomaru was a tad bit upset, that the female he mated, wasn't the one he expected to find in his bed this morning when he awoke.

 _Well no matter, I will see her in the morning and confirm with her that the miko will have a public execution, too bad she won't be able to get my son to preform the execution, that would be sweet revenge on his wayward behavior._ She lightly smirked at her own thoughts.

 _Until Next Time..._


	57. Chapter 57

AN: For those that read both of my stories sorry, but I couldn't get a chapter in Pups done this week. Thursday was the anniversary of my husbands passing. It has been 8 years, but it doesn't feel that long. My mind keeps wandering… sorry.

This chapter was done weeks ago (May 15, 2018). I do hope that you enjoy it and I will make sure that next week you get a piece of both of my stories…

You all rock… I thank you all...

Chapter 57

She had spent two nights in this dismal place. She hated it. It smelled horrible and the hard floor made it almost impossible to sleep. She had screamed at the guards to give her better accommodations, she was a lady and they couldn't expect her to stay is such a horrid place.

Needless to say, they laughed at her. They didn't talk to her when they brought her food, that is if you wanted to call the slop they served as food or even changed out the pail that she was forced to use to relieve herself. She was sorely in need of a bath and a good hair brushing. After she got out of here, she would make sure her servant scrubbed her thoroughly and took special care of her hair.

Kimi said that no matter what she would be able to bear Sesshomaru's pups, so she had to make sure she was presentable. She knew that he would be forced to mate her one way or another.

She still didn't understand how Sesshomaru saw through her guise. Kimi said it was foolproof. So how did he? Well it didn't matter, today was the challenge and she would beat that miko whore and once she was defeated she would either kill her, herself or she would have her executed in front of everyone.

The door to her room, she refused to call it for what it actually was a cell.

"Breakfast." The burly boar guard said gruffly, placing the food bowl on the floor. "When you're done, change into these." He tossed her fighting robes, consisting of dark hakama, which were very unflattering, a white juban, and white haori, the sleeves were shorter than she was used to and a bit tighter, ankle boots and a thin black cloth ribbon for her hair.

She not not used to dressing herself, so it took her a bit of time. She had to say that the clothes were very uncomfortable and she didn't like them. She wanted her silks back, these were just too coarse against her delicate skin.

After dressing the same guard came back into her room grabbing her wrists and placing them in chains.

"Why are you chaining me. I am a lady and I will be the Lady of the West."

"You are a prisoner. You are to be brought to the arena, on orders of Lord Sesshomaru. Now shut up." The guard gruffly announced as he grabbed her arm dragging her from the cells.

She was ill prepared for this fight. She didn't have any of her usual weapons. How was she going to fight without them. She was panicking, would Sesshomaru allow her get her weapons or would she be reduced to fighting hand to hand.

~TBaM~

She woke well before the sun, earlier than her normal. Most likely due to anxiousness and excitement. Today was the day she would prove to all, including Sesshomaru that she was far stronger then they thought. She had been holding back and today, today she would let loose. She was not only the child of the Fates, but she was also a true miko and she could access all the powers of nature that she has always refused to use.

Though in her defense, she was afraid to use those powers in the world she came from, in fear of doing more damage to the dying world, though now that she thought about it, in the areas that she did practice those same powers, the land had prospered and healed even if it was to a small degree.

The pain she felt using the powers always made her stop though, but maybe she should have continued using the power, maybe it was just the earth crying out in joy and the pain she felt was the fact that it had lain dormant for so long and with humans being so destructive.

Then again she was just one person and could only do so much. There were no more youkai in that world to help keep the balance and help the land.

Going to her balcony she sat lotus style and waited for the sun to rise, as soon as it peaked over the horizon she would start her meditation. She needed to be calm when she walked into the arena. Akahana had been kind enough to show her where it was. In fact that was where they had chosen to have their little spar.

Akahana had told her that the arena, was only used for challenges and that each land had their own arena's. She also stated that they were used primarily to vent grievances or for mating rights. The place had actually reminded Kagome of the great coliseums in Italy. She had gone once just to see the history, the country itself couldn't offer her much in way of training, but she did enjoy herself while she was there.

It had felt nice to be able to stretch herself a little bit, though she wished it was Sesshomaru that she was up against. Today would test her, Akemi should prove to be an easy battle it was Kimi that would give her a good work out.

The fights wouldn't be held until mid morning, giving everyone a chance to wake and eat before going to the arena. She would have her kits sit with Rin and Kohaku's family, which she knew would be near Sesshomaru. It was after all the safest place for them. She had tried to talk them into not coming, but they were all adamant about going and watching her. It was nice knowing that she had support after so many years. It still felt odd, but nice. It had been so long since she really trusted anyone.

She had enjoyed her time talking to Sesshomaru the night before, he had told her that everything depended on her battles of the day and that Kouga requested a grievance battle with InuYasha and that most likely it would occur between her fights, as it would give his mother a chance to change her attire. She had no problem with that.

She smiled when Sesshomaru had asked her to teach him to link with her, that way he didn't have to wait for her to establish the connection and it would allow them more privacy with some topics.

Seeing the first rays of morning she slipped into her meditation to clear and center her mind. After an hour she uncurled her legs and stood, going to the trunk that Sesshomaru had given to her to store her clothes, she pulled out what she would need for the day. She had opted to forgo her normal bath this morning since she would be needing one after the fights.

She grabbed her full fighting gear. The same gear that she had wore the day she had arrived here in, minus her cloak. She didn't want to take any chances that Akemi or Kimi would grab it. She knew she looked intimidating and that was a good thing.

After dressing and making sure everything was in its proper place, she lowered her face mask to wake the kits, it wouldn't do to startle them so early. She knew that both kits were worried about the day, especially Shippo. He didn't want her to fight, but he understood that she needed to do this. He wasn't so much worried that she would lose, but he didn't want to see her getting hurt.

After a light breakfast Kagome and the kits along with Kirara left their room to meet up with Rin and Kohaku and their children and walked to the arena together. Rin had never seen the place before, she had no reason to go. It was a mostly quiet walk, it seemed that most of the palace would be there to watch the fights.

~TBaM~

Sesshomaru sat in his seat within the arena, directly behind him to either side were his parents. His father was dressed as he was normally, but his mother was dressed in her opulent seven layers. He wondered idly if she actually knew what was going on. He knew that he, nor his father had told her. He was surprised that she hadn't picked up on the lack of the wench's scent on him and where her pet was. He had to fight the smirk that he so desperately wanted to show.

Well no matter he had it all planned out. His little miko would fight the wench and after he would allow his mother the opportunity to change, allowing InuYasha and Kouga the arena to air their differences while giving his mate time to recover, not that she would need much, mind you, but he didn't want to to be tired in any way.

Directly below his seating was Rin, Kohaku and their child along with the Kagome's kits and the fire cat sitting in on the female kits lap, most likely trying to calm the kit, as he could not only feel, but scent her nervous anxiety.

Below them was InuYasha and his companions with guards stationed nearby in case any of them decided to try to interfere. Though the slayer still didn't look well. He mentally smirked at that. _Serves her and the rest of them right, for what they did to my little miko._

Everything went quiet when a person walked into the center of the arena turned towards him and bowed in respect. He knew it was Kagome, he could feel the smirk that adorned her covered face, he recognized the outfit. It was how he had first seen her. The only thing that he could really see was her stunning blue eyes, everything else was covered in the black cloth, he did notice that her cloak was missing and was grateful that she decided not to wear it today. It would just give her opponents more to grab hold of.

Moments later Akemi was dragged out in shackles.

"Sesshomaru what is the meaning of this?" His mother growled angrily from behind him. "Why do you have your mate in shackles." She demanded to know.

"She is not this ones mate, mother or has your nose failed you."

"What?" A stunned Kimi managed to get out.

"She was found to be an imposter, posing as the miko to gain my bed and mark. Did you honestly think, your plan to have your pet seduce this one would work did you, mother. I am no fool." Sesshomaru stated without even glancing at his mother. His eyes were fixated on his little female. "Do not worry, mother, you will have ample time to change, for your turn in the arena."

Standing the entire arena fell silent, no one dared to make a sound, as Sesshomaru's aura expanded, flooding all within the arena, commanding attention.

"We have gathered here today to witness three fights. The mating challenge issued by Akemi, minor lady of the North-Western territory against the Lady Miko Kagome, for the right to mate the Lord of the West. If any other wishes to contest or challenge for the rights to mate with this Sesshomaru speak with Jaken, he will schedule your fights for tomorrow.

"The second match of the day, will be a grievance match, between Lord Kouga heir to the East and Lord InuYasha, minor lord of the province of Edo and InuYasha's Forest." He hated admitting that InuYasha was still a prince, even if he was omega.

"The third and final match, will be between the Lady Mother InuKimi and the Lady Miko Kagome for the title of Lady of the Western Lands." The gasps were so many that the sound actually vibrated off the walls of the arena. Everyone knew that the Lady Mother of the West was one of, if not the strongest female in all the lands.

"Each match will end in either submission or death." Sesshomaru stated as he retook his seat.

"But I have no weapons in which to fight with." Akemi screamed from her place in the arena, which was about ten feet away from her opponent.

"Then you will fight without them." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Fine, but she shouldn't be allowed to use her powers."

"Denied. That is unless you wish to forfeit the match." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. If she forfeited she would be dead where she stands.

"Begin." His voice sounded around the arena.

Kagome didn't waste time, she unsheathed her claws and got into her fighting stance and waited, she knew this fight wouldn't last long, She would just wait for Akemi to make the first move.

It didn't take Akemi long to move, she was so angry, not only from being denied Sesshomaru, kept in the dungeons for two nights. She was humiliated in so many ways since the whore arrived. She would show everyone that she was the best.

Kagome watched as Akemi moved, at the right moment she jumped doing a flip over Akemi, kicking her in the back and sending her flying into the sandy floor. Turning slowly to face her opponent Kagome watched as she stood, shaking the sand from her face, hair and clothing.

Sesshomaru watched from his place in the stands as Kagome sent Akemi skidding face first into the floor. He knew Kagome was playing with her and he understood why. This was a show. If Kagome really wanted her dead or down she would be. He had sparred with her and knew what she could do.

He watched again as Akemi charged Kagome like a raging bull, only for Kagome to move out of the way, though she extended her leg, catching Akemi and tripping her, again making the female inu face plant into the floor. He heard InuYasha groan, he knew his brother knew how it felt, causing him to smirk even more.

He heard quite a few in the stands snickering at the female and how the miko was just playing with her, like a cat with mouse.

Akemi again got up and charged Kagome, this time Kagome let her pass just before driving her elbow into Akemi's back, dropping the female hard to the ground.

No one heard what Kagome said to the female as her voice didn't carry.

Kagome knelt beside Akemi looking at the downed and dirty inu. "It would be best if you submitted now, before I get serious."

"I will never submit to a whore like you." Akemi screamed, lashing out at Kagome, missing her target as Kagome jumped back. "I will be the Lady of these lands, not you!" Akemi continued to scream. Forgetting that they had a massive audience. "Sesshomaru is mine! I will make him rut with me every night! I will be the one to bear his pups! He was promised to me!"

Akemi ran at Kagome again, a clawed hand outstretched wanting to rip the miko to shreds with her claws.

Kagome watched almost bored as Akemi rushed her again, She grabbed Akemi by the wrist using the inu's momentum to swing them around, picking up speed until both were almost dizzy, then she let go of the wrist she was holding and watched as Akemi flew from the center of the arena into one of the circular walls with a resounding crash. The sounds of the spectators went ignored, by Kagome as she watched her opponent.

Kagome was thankful that their were protective barriers within the stone, but it didn't help much, as the impact sent up a cloud of dust and stone.

Sedately walking over to the downed female after the dust cleared enough for her to see, she grabbed Akemi by the collar and dragged the female back to center so that all could see. As it was Akemi was bleeding from several places. Everyone knew that she had to be hurting after that impact.

Flipping Akemi onto her stomach and grabbing one of her arms to pin the female down, she tapped her in the face to rouse her.

"Do you submit." Kagome asked in her soft tones. Akemi nodded. She hurt so bad, blood had flowed into her eyes and mouth. She hadn't even been able to land a single hit on the miko. Hell she hadn't even called on her powers. How was it that she lost. She was a youkai for Kami sake. She was far superior than some weak, pathetic ningen.

"Say it, so that all may here it." Kagome ordered, as she applied a bit more pressure to the arm she held. Kagome could feel the pain the female in her grasp felt, she also knew that Akemi sported many injuries internally, including many broken ribs, along with a dislocated and broken arm.

"I submit!" Akemi yelled out. Her arm felt like it was about to pop out and it had to be the arm the miko grabbed.

Releasing Akemi, Kagome stood. She turned and faced Sesshomaru and bowed.

Sesshomaru stood and addressed the gathering.

"The Lady Miko Kagome has won, by submission." He stated as he watched his little mate start to make her way off the field, when a shout alerted everyone what was going on behind Kagome.

Kagome had heard the yells of warning, but it wasn't necessary, as she felt the build up of power. Then the words.

"I will not allow you to have him!" Akemi yelled, as she sent a powerful blast of her youki flying towards Kagome.

Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to dodge the energy ball as she was still to close, so she used it instead, much like the Backlash Wave from Tessaiga, but with a bit of purity. Planting her feet firmly, she gathered her powers and let the ball come close, whipping her body around much like she did with Akemi, she infused the ball with her energy and sent it back at Akemi.

Akemi's brief scream was all that was heard, before what was left of her, floated in the breeze of the arena, not even her clothing remained.

Again her instincts had taken over and saved her life and ended anothers.

~TBaM~

InuYasha watched as Kagome fought the dim-wit, he had to admit that she had skill. Though this new Kagome scared the shit out of him. He was not looking forward to what she would do to him or the others for what they did to her. He knew that she would make it painful.

He knew that the next fight would be a bit hard as he and Kouga were about even on power and strength. It had always been that way, even when he was a hanyou.

" _Since you_ _r_ _match against Kouga is a grievance match, I will allow you to tell Kouga what you did."_ InuYasha heard in his head. He looked around to find out who spoke. He wasn't used to hearing Kagome's voice in his head. Hell he was still getting used to the quiet tones that she now used.

"What?" He asked aloud.

"InuYasha?" Miroku asked looking at his friend in worry. After Kagome had shown him and Sango what had happened to her, Sango hadn't said much, she was still in a state of shock. Her crying seemed to never end at this point. They should have all realized what Naraku was capable of. Just look at what he had done to Kohaku.

" _You do not need to speak aloud, but if you wish for others to think you have lost your mind, please continue."_ Again Kagome's voice could be heard in his head.

" _Neat trick."_ He answered back.

" _It has its uses. Now, when Kouga asks what you did to me. You will tell him only, that you gave me to Naraku,_ _to gain your own selfish desires_ _. That is all he needs to know."_ Kagome stated, bluntly, the cold tones of her voice in his head made him shiver.

" _He'll kill me_ _!_ _"_ He sent back, panicking, sweat starting to form on his brow and trickle down the side of his face. He knew Kouga would want blood, if he ever found out what they did.

" _Be thankful it is not Sesshomaru. You are lucky, that I was able to stop him or you would be dead, but don't worry, your life is mine. Never forget that. I will not allow him to kill you,_ _that is for me to do_ _."_ Kagome stated, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He knew that she meant every word of what she said and he knew that she would do it to.

Then he was alone again within his mind. Standing ignoring Miroku's query, he made his way to the arena floor. He was not looking forward to this match.

 _Until Next Time..._


	58. Chapter 58

AN: I have to say all of you are awesome… thank you for reviewing my story it warms my heart and lifts my spirit… thank you… This Chapter is I do believe the longest I have written so far… there are 2 fights I will be dealing with in this chapter.

this chapter is 10 pages long… phew… tired fingers… they are a tingling…

I have a totally off the wall question for everyone… I have read tons of stories and a lot of them make Kagome out to be the clumsiest person alive. If she was so clumsy please tell me how it is that she is still alive… I mean seriously, with all those steps that she has to climb everyday at home… if she was that clumsy to trip over nothing, she would be dead a million times over, on top of that they give her no stamina… I would really like to see someone do those stairs everyday and not get stamina, not to mention a set of killer legs, besides the fact that she is basically a pack mule that carries all of the supplies on her back. I don't see anyone else carry that dang thing.

Chapter 58

 _Lat Time…_

Then he was alone again within his mind. Standing ignoring Miroku's query, he made his way to the arena floor. He was not looking forward to this match.

 _Now…_

Kagome looked at the direction that Kouga was coming from and saw a concerned Ayame sitting in the stands with a cub in her lap and the one she met sitting next to her, as well as Ginta and Hakkaku.

" _Ayame."_ The female wolf heard someone calling her name, she looked around, but couldn't see anyone, that could be speaking to her. _"Do not speak aloud."_

" _Who is this."_ Came the angry reply from the hot tempered female ookami.

" _It's Kagome."_

" _What? How? How can you speak to someone in their heads?"_ Ayame heard the soft laughter coming from the miko.

" _It's a long story. I just wanted you to know, not to worry about Kouga. I will make sure no harm will come to him. Oh and I wanted to say congratulations on your mating and your cubs. I am so very happy for the both of you."_ When Ayame spotted Kagome standing below Sesshomaru in one of the tunnels leading into the arena, she noticed that Kagome wasn't looking in her direction, but out into the center of the arena itself.

" _How can you promise to keep him safe?"_ Ayame asked, her concern was evident. She didn't remember the Kagome, that she met from long ago as being very powerful and she hadn't seen her since they arrived at the palace, though Kouga and Kenta along with Ginta and Hakkaku all said that they had seen her, but she was so different than she used to be, but whomever this female was that had fought, was beyond anything that she had seen before.

" _Trust me. Your mate will be safe. Though he may have some bumps and bruises. That I am sure you wouldn't mind tending to."_ Ayame blushed as she could feel the smirk in the words of the miko.

~TBaM~

Sesshomaru again stood as both males entered the arena, again his voice carried to all corners of the arena for all to hear.

"This is a grievance battle, you will fight until your grievance is settled or one or both are incapable of battling. No weapons will be allowed." The entire arena gasped, though the Cardinal Lords and Touga only showed their surprise by the widening of there eyes, as both InuYasha's and Kouga's weapons lifted and floated away from their bodies to land at Sesshomaru's feet. Sesshomaru was having a hard time keeping the smirk off of his face, as he knew that it had to be Kagome that just pulled that little stunt, though she made it look as though it was his doing.

"Begin." Was all he said as he retook his seat.

"Mother, I would suggest that you take this opportunity to change into something more appropriate for your match with the miko." Sesshomaru did smirk, as he heard his mother growl as she stood.

"Know this, Sesshomaru, your _human_ ," she said with as much disgust and disdain as she could. "Will die today for the humiliation that she has caused." Were the Lady InuKimi's words, as she stormed off to change.

He was looking forward to the next match. He just hoped that Kagome wasn't too badly injured. If he got the approval of all the others within arena, he would be mating his miko tonight after dealing with his council. Yes, he was changing his plans, but he wanted to make the his miko. No one would ever dare challenge the Western Lands again, with her by his side.

~TBaM~

Kouga and InuYasha faced off against each other in the center of the arena. They didn't look or even acknowledge anyone, but each other. Blue and gold clashing as each had a hard look upon their face and in their eyes. They were both shocked when their weapons were lifted from them and placed at Sesshomaru's feet. They didn't know if Sesshomaru did it or if it was someone else, but it didn't really matter.

"Now you will tell me what you did to Kagome, mutt." Kouga demanded loudly, his voice carrying to all within the arena, his anger evident in his tone. He was angry, Kagome wasn't acting like the Kagome he remembered and she didn't talk very loud and he wanted to know what happened to her and InuYasha was supposed to be her alpha and protector and he had the answers, Kouga just knew it and he would beat them out of the mangy mutt.

The entire arena was silent waiting to find out more about the little female that not only just bested a youkai with ease, but would be fighting the Lady Mother in the next fight. All of the males that were at the meeting knew that she was the fabled Shikon no Miko, but they held their tongues. They were most interested in her abilities. She had already proved that she was intelligent and powerful, but could she fight to defend herself and the West.

"Why should I tell you?" InuYasha yelled back, not realizing everyone was waiting to hear what he had to say. Both males had blocked out everything, but one another. One not wanting to answer, as he knew the outcome and the other wanting the answers, that he was denied so long ago and after seeing her with his own eyes and how she had just left her former companions in the state they were in, confused him, that and the way Kagome could barely speak above a whisper, coupled with the fact that she didn't like to be touched.

"If you don't, I will beat the fucking shit out of you, until you do!" Kouga yelled as he drew his claws/ extending them for the fight, getting into a battle stance. He knew that at one time him and the mutt were on equal footing fighting wise, but he had also been practicing and getting stronger so that his tribe would grow strong again.

"It don't matter! You'll try to beat the shit out me anyways, you flea bitten wolf."

" _Tell him InuYasha or your beating will go on longer."_ InuYasha heard the growl in his head, knowing Kagome wanted Kouga to punish him for the lies he told so long ago and for his betrayal of the one he protected and then handed over to the enemy. He knew he deserved this, but he didn't like the idea of being beaten by his once rival.

"Keh. Fine!" InuYasha bellowed, wanting to get Kagome out of his head, so he could fight and prove to her that he can at least hold his own. Now that Kikyou was gone, he could try to get back with Kagome. Yeah, he still needed to get rid of his mating with Kikyou, but maybe this will be the proof he needs to show Kagome that he was the right choice for a mate for her.

"Fine, what?" Kouga growled, not lowering his guard.

"We gave Kagome to Naraku. He offered us shit if we traded her and the Shikon Jewel. So we did." InuYasha yelled, not hearing the gasps or growls from the audience. Everyone knew what a vile creature Naraku was. He had caused so much grief and destruction and that didn't include adding the Shikon Jewel into the mix.

Kouga was seeing red, his body started shaking with his rage. His entire tribe had been wiped out due to Naraku and his incarnations and they had just up and gave sweet, innocent, gentle Kagome to a monster. They had promised to protect her.

InuYasha didn't see Kouga move, before he was punched in the face. "HOW COULD YOU?! How could you give someone so innocent and pure to such a vile creature?!" Kouga bellowed as his other fist flew, InuYasha barely blocked that hit, as he tried to counter the wolf.

"We were tired! Miroku's Wind Tunnel was getting bigger!" InuYasha tried to defend his point of view, as he took a swing at Kouga only to be met with Kouga's foot, sending InuYasha back several yards, where the ex-hanyou skidded to a stop.

"I would have fought with you! All you had to do was ask, but no you arrogant self absorb, piece of dog shit! You had to trade the purest being in all the lands! Hell, I bet even your brother would have helped! Kagome is a part of my Pack and was yours and by extension your brother's, You know this, you fucking waste of a dog!" Kouga yelled as he raced to InuYasha kicking up a mini tornado, catching the inu with an uppercut sending him flying again.

Not giving InuYasha a chance and with his speed much like Sesshomaru's, though Kouga used brute strength and not powers to fight and his legs being his strongest tool, he brought one of his legs down striking InuYasha in stomach so hard that the inu was embedded into the ground much like Kagome's 'sit'.

Grabbing InuYasha by the front of his haori, bringing him close to his own face, he growled at his onetime rival. "You aren't even worth my time, you useless piece of filth! You stay away from Kagome. She doesn't need you kind of filth." Kouga growled shoving InuYasha away from him.

"You weren't there." InuYasha ground out, holding his stomach as he stood to face the wolf. "Naraku was attacking us so much and we were tired. He made us an offer we couldn't refuse."

"Then tell me what was better than having Kagome?" Kouga growled, his eyes flashing between blue and red.

"Sango got her brother back."

"And?" Kouga growled out.

"Miroku got his cursed 'Wind Tunnel' removed." InuYasha knew that this wasn't going to end well for him. He really didn't want to tell Kouga, but Kagome told him to tell Kouga, so that is what he would do. These were their desires. He knew he couldn't tell Kouga what had happened after Naraku took her. Kagome wouldn't allow that.

"And what did you get out of it?" Kouga already knew, but there was two things, one being turned into a full youkai or second gaining that undead bitch back.

"I got Kikyou back and we were turned into full youkai." InuYasha all but whispered out. He knew that this part was going to cause a lot of pain for himself.

Kouga moved so fast even those with youkai sight could barely follow him. He now knew and somewhat understood what was done to Kagome. All the pieces fell into place and with that, he didn't give the worthless mutt a chance before he stared pounding on him with his fists and feet. InuYasha's blood coated Kouga's fists and feet. He didn't bother using his claws, he wanted to feel the satisfaction of beating the mutt.

His anger and rage were becoming uncontrollable, as he threw his head back and howled, his eyes again bleeding red as his body started to transform, he wanted to tear the mutt to shreds for what he had done and his beast was demanding vengeance for the crime committed to a female pack member.

He had never felt so much rage, not even when most of his pack was wiped out. He loved Kagome at one time and wanted to be her mate, now she was his sister and pack mate. The only reason he didn't push harder when she traveled with the mutt and her companions, was not only his promise to Ayame, but he knew that Kagome had at one time loved the former hanyou and he didn't want to see her hurt.

The next thing anyone knew both Kouga and InuYasha were out cold on the arena floor, with Kouga's transformation stopped. No one wanted an enraged beast with this many people around, it would be a blood bath.

" _They will sleep for several hours. I suggest that they are kept separated."_ Sesshomaru heard Kagome's voice in his mind and knew that it was her that stopped the fight, as well as knowing that Kouga would kill InuYasha if he had the chance.

" _Agreed."_ Sesshomaru responded back. Sending InuYasha's guards to drag his half-brother to his room and let him sleep it off and heal from his injuries.

" _Fear not Ayame, Kouga is merely sleeping, have Ginta and Hakkaku bring him to your chambers. He will wake in a few hours."_ Ayame heard and nodded, she was glad that someone stopped the fight. Though she had to agree with Kouga about being upset. She may have thought the miko was a rival at one time, but she also knew that the miko had constantly told Kouga that he needed to keep his promise to her. She knew that in the long run Kagome was on her side, and for that she respected the ningen.

" _Thank you."_ Ayame replied, as she gathered her cubs and told Ginta and Hakkaku to retrieve Kouga and bring them to their room.

The entire arena was silent as both males appeared to be sleeping soundly and being taken away. Sesshomaru offered no explanations as to what had occurred. This was a grievance fight after all.

After the males were gone Kagome walked sedately out into the center of the arena once again kneeling on the ground facing Sesshomaru, waiting for the next challenge to begin. She didn't know how long she would have to wait for the Lady Mother, so she would go over different battle plans. Her aura was calm, as the now noon day sun beat down on all present within the arena.

~TBaM~

Sesshomaru was disappointed with the grievance fight. Though he knew that Kagome would stop the fight if it got out of hand. It was this next fight that had him anxious. He didn't want Kagome to fight his mother, he knew her strengths, even though she was no match for him. If he could defeat his father, he could defeat his mother, but he wasn't sure of all of Kagome's abilities.

" _Fear no_ _t_ _love. I have this. Trust me, she will not win."_ He heard Kagome speak to him. _"Remember, I am a true miko and the daughter of the Fates."_

" _True miko?"_ He had heard that term before, but it had been so long ago and it concerned miko not youkai, he had no interest in knowing about the different types, only the best way to kill and gain power.

" _A true miko is one with nature, much like youkai, but far more rare."_ She explained.

" _You will tell me more later."_ He demanded.

" _Where is the fun in that."_ He heard Kagome giggle, causing him to growl. _"I told you I had trained and would not tell you all I know, now you will see, at least some of what I can do."_

" _I do not like not knowing."_ Again he growled, though it was cut short as his mother returned to the arena this time dressed in white silk, her purple obi tied on the side, she wore black boots and her hair was tied back, her pelt laying around her shoulders, a sword sitting at her left hip.

Just as Kagome was about to reply she felt InuKimi walk into the arena. Her anger flooding all those present. She was trying to intimidate with her angry aura, as she poured her strong aura out of her body, showing all that she was the strongest female.

Sesshomaru, Kagome and Touga were not impressed with her display, but Sesshomaru had to remain impartial for the fight. He could not show favoritism or any emotion for that matter. Kagome had already won the right to mate him and he knew that those that wanted to challenge her before would change their minds after this next fight.

He also knew that no one would dare challenge him for the rights to mate with his miko. Not only would they loose to him, but in the off chance that they did win, Kagome would simply purify them.

Standing he again addressed the gathering.

"The final battle of the day is between the Lady Mother, InuKimi and the Lady Miko, Kagome. It will be a battle to submit or death. The victor will gain or retain the title of Lady of the West and the Lady of the Crescent Moon Clan. In case of submission the victor will decide the fate of the defeated. No swords or bows will be permitted for this battle."

~TBaM~

Kimi stood before all, unfortunately she was standing next to the miko while listening to the conditions of the fight and what she stood to lose, but when he son stated that no weapons would be allowed she smirked.

Taking the sword that she had strapped to her side, she dropped it to the ground expecting a guard to come retrieve it, what she wasn't expecting was to watch the miko remove her swords, bow and staff and hold them out. Her eyes widened as all the weapons were picked up into thin air and float to her son whom was holding his hands out to gather the weapons.

She watched as the miko walked away from her to gain some distance before turning to her. She saw a glint of metal at the tips of the girls fingers as she slung her hands down.

"So the little kitten has claws. No matter you will be easy to defeat, you will die by my claws." InuKimi snarled, flexing her own claws allowing the eerie green poison, that glowed ominously to coat her claws and fingers, allowing some to drip onto the ground, where it hissed and bubbled, giving the miko a look at how her life was going to end. Only one had a stronger corrosive poison than she and no one has ever lived when faced with either of them.

She would show this impudent female, why she was the strongest. Raising her hands she faced the miko and shot every bit of stored poisons she had at the ignorant ningen.

The gasps, screams and cries from everyone within the arena, caused Kimi to throw her head back and laugh. She knew that the girl was dead. She dosed the girl with enough toxins to kill hundreds.

Sesshomaru watched as his mother dosed Kagome with her toxins and knew that Kagome was the only one that was totally immune to his toxins. He wanted to laugh as Kagome walked out of the mess on the floor and calmly walk up to his mother tapping her on the shoulder.

The look on his mother's face was priceless, but the punch Kagome hit her with even made him want to cringe, as his mother flew half way to the other end other arena.

"Remind me never to piss her off." Touga said, as he was keeping a close eye on his charge. He knew Kimi was out to kill Kagome and Kagome was only out to gain her submission. This was going to be a long battle.

Righting herself, Kimi dug her booted feet into the ground to slow her momentum. Once stopped she ran and leaped into the air, forming her golden whip. Another attack that would kill the bitch. She would shred her into pieces.

Just as she extended the whip, she watched as the miko had her hands face down, then quickly raised them creating a solid wall of reiki blocking her attack. Kimi growled angrily as her attacks weren't having any kind of effect on the girl.

It had been so many years since she has had to fight, but what she has done so far should have killed the girl.

Leaping into the air she used her mokomoko as a whip intending to ensnare the girl, so that she could slam her into the walls of the arena or even the ground.

Kagome saw the fur flying her way, she had seen all of these attacks before, Sesshomaru used them, on her or on InuYasha. No one new exactly how closely she followed the fights back then, she was hoping to learn something that could protect her and that she could use to defend herself.

The poison was easy to combat as she was naturally immune to it and with the added bonus of her courting necklace, it helped to further protect her, she was glad that Kimi couldn't see the smirk on her face, The whip was also easy to combat, she had practiced with her other teachers in her world when they used whips and that is how she learned that she could use different magics as they called it. She could use the elements to assist her, as she did with the storm and the fire, at the time she had used the ground itself to protect her, this time however she used a solid barrier wall.

Digging her feet in she waited until the fury pelt was within striking range, but not allowing it to wrap around her as her opponent intended, she grabbed it and using a bit of her powers to strengthen her hold and legs to keep her grounded as also calling on vines to hold her in place, even briefly, she forced Kimi back to the ground, hard, before sending the vines back to where they came from.

The female inu was pissed and Kagome knew it, but she kept her cool, getting angry in a fight any fight could spell disaster and getting distracted was even more disastrous.

Kimi growled, she was not going to let this bitch win. So far her attacks had been thwarted by a slip of a ningen miko.

"Well no matter. I still have a few tricks left." Kimi said to herself.

Forming her cloud beneath her feet, she knew that the miko, being a ningen could fly. She flew above the arena a good fifty feet and started throwing energy based attacks at the simpleton.

Kagome jumped away from the first of the energy balls. _So, she thinks she is the only one that can fly, well lets just show her what we can do._ Gathering her own powers beneath her feet while dodging the attacks Kimi sent, Kagome flew up to meet the pissed female inu. The look on Kimi's face was priceless. She was not expecting a ningen to fly. The gasps and loud murmurs of the crowd below, showed that no one thought that she could do this. They would be surprised if they knew all of what she could do.

"Are you finished yet?" Kagome asked Kimi, only to receive a growl in return. "It doesn't matter, as it is almost my turn to have some fun." Kagome stated, knowing that it would anger the female more.

"You will not have my son, the West or my clan." Kimi growled, as her eyes started to bleed red.

"I love your son, I will protect the West and all the lands, as far as your clan, I am not interested in them. After this is done and over you and I will have a nice sit down and talk." Kagome stated calmly, as she watched the enrage female transform, before her eyes.

Backing away from the torrent of youki winds as Kimi transformed into a large dog, didn't impress Kagome that much, though she was beautiful in either form. Sesshomaru was much bigger and Touga was bigger still, hell even InuYasha was bigger than her and that was saying something.

"You don't frighten me Kimi. I have seen Touga, Sesshomaru and InuYasha in their true forms, you are nothing compared to them and I guess now it is my turn." Kagome said, unimpressed with the display.

Forming an energy whip of her own Kagome snapped it at the inu hitting her in the nose, as one would to punish a dog.

Kimi growled and lunged for the puny ningen. Kagome realized that she was a bit too close to the female as Kimi headbutted her, sending her flying, catching herself, Kagome righted her body, facing the dog. She knew that she had cracked a rib or two.

"Good hit, but it won't happen again." Kagome stated. She knew Sesshomaru was going to be frantic later when he saw the bruises, with luck by then the cracked and broken bones of her ribs would be healed.

She knew that she couldn't use her purifying magic to bring Kimi down, she wanted her to submit not to kill her.

Using the elements, she formed air based attacks. Balls of wind flew at Kimi, hitting her with a constant barrage of attacks, forcing the inu down to ground level.

Sesshomaru was impressed with what Kagome was doing, he didn't know that she could use the elements as she was, but then again when he thought about it, she had used lightening on that strange storm, rain on the fire and now wind. He was beginning to wonder what she couldn't do. She did say that a true miko was one with nature, is this what she meant and being the daughter of the Fates. She truly was a marvel to watch and learn. She was right, it would be more interesting if he learned about her abilities over time. It kept him interested and the last thing he wanted was to become bored with his mate and love, that would only lead to problems further down the line for them.

She had already won over not only his heart, but that of the others that attended the meeting. Her powers and intelligence was so far beyond what any ningen or female or hell even male could comprehend. She came from another world that was so far ahead of them in technology, it was a wonder that she decided to come to this world and make it her home, but she did say that her world was dying, because youkai didn't exist there. That was a frightening thought all in its own.

He turned his attention back to the fighting females, he saw Kagome forming what could only be ropes of wind around his mother's legs and muzzle and dragging her back down to the ground in the center of the arena, where thick vines sprouted out of the ground wrapping around Kimi's inu legs and body forcing her to the ground.

He wasn't sure if it was Kagome's doing or his mother's but Kimi was transformed back into her humanoid form still bound by ropes of vines, though the wind ropes that had held her mouth shut, were now gone.

Kagome had forced Kimi into a kneeling position before her.

"Do you submit." Everyone heard Kagome ask in her soft voice, as she projected her voice for all to hear.

"I will never submit to the likes of you." Kimi growled out as she struggled within the confines of her binds.

Kagome knelt down her hands placed palms flat against the ground, sharp pointed spears of rock formed around Kimi, all pointing at her neck stilling the female, as they were dangerously close.

"Do you submit?" Again Kagome asked softly, as she stood in front of the former Lady. Kagome knew that she had won, it was just a matter of getting the female to submit.

"Never!" Kimi yelled, she didn't want to lose to any ningen, least of all this one. She would lose everything that she had spent a lifetime working for.

Placing her hand to the stone that surrounded Kimi, though not touching her just yet, she let her reiki flow, making the stone glow a bright pink. Everyone within the arena gasped including the Lords.

"The choice is simple Kimi. Submit to me and I retract my reiki and release you or you can die the choice is yours. Either way you lose." Kagome said, her soft voice carried to all.

 _Until Next Time…_

We will find out Kimi's answer… I do hope you all enjoyed the fights… it will have to do for now… We have other things to do next…. No spoilers… sorry…

Sorry for the rant just overly frustrated….

I want proof that Kagome is kikyou's reincarnation: a person or animal in whom a particular soul is believed to have been reborn. (Just because someone says you're reincarnated doesn't make it so… for all you know you could have been reincarnated from some animal or even the opposite gender… believed does not make it fact… people should state that it is believed or they think, but it is not proof… KAGOME IS NOT AND WILL NEVER BE KIKYOU'S REINCARNATION…. How many times does Kagome have to save the clay pot for everyone to get that Kagome is better than kikyou (yes no cap for people I can't stand) all of kikyou's memories are from what was left in the bone and ash not from the soul as any previous memories would have been erased several times over before Kagome had gotten the soul… take away the One Living Soul and the clay will crumble.


	59. Chapter 59

AN: As you can see I am not dead… RL has been stressful these last few months… I have also been dealing with no small amount of depression… I am hoping that I can get back into a steady flow of writing as it does seem to help… well enough about me on with the story...

Chapter 59

 _Last Time…_

Placing her hand to the stone that surrounded Kimi, though not touching her just yet, she let her reiki flow, making the stone glow a bright pink. Everyone within the arena gasped including the Lords.

"The choice is simple Kimi. Submit to me and I retract my reiki and release you or you can die the choice is yours. Either way you lose." Kagome said, her soft voice carried to all.

 _Now…_

Kikyou was nervous, she had been following the mist creature for a full day and it kept giving her strange looks. It had growled at her a few times when she needed to take breaks from walking. She was not used to this much walking and the damn creature didn't like it when she stopped, hell it didn't even like the idea that she wanted it to hunt for food for her.

She had nothing with her to help her hunt, or even start a fire. She only had her claws and poison and she hated getting her hands dirty, that is what her pathetic mate was for. The only blood she wouldn't mind having on her claws were that miko wanna-be, her reincarnation.

She would see that bitch destroyed. _Though_ , she thought with a smirk on her face. _That knife I left with InuYasha should do the trick quite nicely and no one would know about it until it was drawn_ _and too late to save that pathetic bitch._

Her smirk turned into a full blown smile at the thought that her pathetic mate would be executed for killing the bitch.

She wanted to see the West burn for all they have done to her and that included that bitch Sango and her pathetic husband of a monk. Where did they get off treating her the way did. They never really accepted her after they traded her reincarnation.

Let alone the males that she had seduced all turned on her the first chance they got. Where was their loyalty to her. She was the one that was reincarnated from the great Midoriko. She wanted to laugh, she remembered how she had tricked the fool incarnate of hers to allow her to use some of her powers. Power is what she needed now to purify all youkai kind. After she got her soul back from the stupid girl.

~TBaM~

Kimi stood there glaring hateful eyes at the miko that had just bested her. Her the Lady Mother, the strongest female of all the lands and she did it with very little effort. What was this female exactly.

"I… I submit." Kimi whispered, the glare never leaving her eyes or face, marring the beauty of the female. She didn't want to voice her shame in losing to a ningen female, even if said female was a miko.

"Louder if you would." Kagome said, her face oddly blank, she actually took no joy in defeating this female, though she knew she had too.

"I SUBMIT YOU BITCH!" Kimi screeched. "NOW RETRACT YOUR DAMN REIKI!" Kimi demanded as though she still held rank. She hated feeling the reiki so close to her skin, it was so strong, it left her skin burning even if it wasn't touching her. One wrong move and she would suffer severe burns or worse and she knew from past experience that reiki burns healed much slower than any other injury.

Before another word could be said or even Kagome to withdraw her reiki a powerful ball of energy crashed into the ground not ten feet away from the two females.

Everyone within the arena was instantly on guard, Kagome out of instinct placed a barrier around herself and Kimi, another reiki barrier went up around her kits and Kohaku's family.

Sesshomaru and Touga had jumped down and stood before Kagome and Kimi facing the youkai that just burst onto the playing field, Bakusaiga drawn and at the ready at Sesshomaru's side. Touga had his sword also drawn. It wasn't the one he wanted, they were still waiting for Totasai to bring the weapons, that were now overdue in arriving.

When the dust finally cleared a female stood bowing deeply, wearing deep forest green hakama, a pale green haori with a white juban underneath, a peak of green slippers adorned her small feet. She was not much taller than Kagome herself, the females long and very wavy leaf green hair hung in waves around her face shielding it from view.

Sesshomaru and Touga both growled their displeasure towards the unknown female. They didn't know her or what her business was here and they didn't like it.

"Be at ease great lords. I have not come to fight. I wish to offer my services to the lady miko, the Chosen Child and to also ask for forgiveness." She whispered so that only those standing before her within the arena could hear.

Lowering her barrier Kagome stepped up between Sesshomaru and Touga. They weren't pleased with the move, but they knew that she could handle herself, after all she did just defeat Kimi, though they did note that she didn't remove the barrier or her captive. They still had to deal with her and other's and now this.

"How do you know who I am? And who are you? What are you asking forgiveness for?" Kagome questioned, her tone biting.

Rising from her bow, the female stood straight looking at the miko, ignoring all others. Kagome noticed the beautiful green eyes and the female was beautiful.

"My name is Zera. The forgiveness I ask for is the wrong that has been committed, due to the female you have bested. Let me explain. She came to me not long ago asking for a potion. I gave it her, had I known what she was planning I would not have done it. She was a fool." They all turned to the now growling captive inu female.

"I don't know you." Kimi growled, menacingly towards the four. Who was this female to say such things. She never left witnesses alive.

Kimi gasped as the female, Zera changed form before their eyes into that of the swamp hag that she thought she had killed. "I killed you!" Kimi screeched, she would have reeled back if she could move, but the damn miko held her rooted to the spot. Zera transformed back into her true form, that of the beautiful maiden, again before their eyes. The gasps and murmurs of the occupants of the arena went unheard by the four witnessing the sudden changes in the female.

"As you can see, you are sorely mistaken. What you killed was a doppelganger, a poor copy at that. I knew that you would not hold up your end of the bargain. Your arrogance is known throughout the lands, along with your deceitfulness."

"What bargain?" Sesshomaru growled, not liking that his mother would make a deal with a witch.

"In exchange for a transformation potion, she foolishly agreed that her first born granddaughter would be mine." Zera smirked, she knew that Kimi would be aghast and that those around her would be angered. "I set the price high to see if she would agree and once she did, I investigated further and found what she was attempting. You see I have been waiting a long time to meet you Lady Miko."

"Why?" Kagome asked. The more Zera spoke the more questions she was wanting to ask and she knew that Sesshomaru was thinking along those same lines.

"I am not a threat to you, I assure you. I bare much information on past deeds of the… former Lady."

"Explain." Sesshomaru demanded, his eyes slightly darkening, he was not liking where any of this was leading.

"I am a witch and have many talents. For instance I know of crimes committed by Kimi and what you now face." Zera stated her eyes alight with knowledge. "I also come to assist the Lady Miko in any way that I can."

"How do we know that you are not working with our enemies." Sesshomaru again demanded. He was not a patient male nor was he a trusting male. He would take no chances with his mate's life or well being.

"I will tell you some of what you need to know the rest will have to wait until after we deal with the former lady."

"Hn. Agreed." Sesshomaru conceded, he wanted to end this and deal with his council and hopefully get on with the mating of his female. Watching her fight had aroused him.

"Well what I will speak on for now is the former lady. Her crimes are deep and go back over five hundred years. One of my talents is scrying. I have been watching the lady for many years. Truth be told since I heard that she was pupped with you Lord Sesshomaru. I was curious as to the birth of such great powers.

"With your birth your mother became barren, due to an accident on your part. You were too young to control your potent acid. She hated you for it, even though you inherited her destructive toxins.

"She became hateful and cold. Since she couldn't birth her mate more pups, she demanded absolute perfection of you as you know." Zera watched to see if he had any reaction to her words and found none, further proving her theory. "She pushed her mate away, eventually into the arms of another." They watched as Touga winced.

"The lady became enraged for many reasons. She wanted the lord general to hate his son, for what he had done to her, but when that failed she drove the general into the arms of a ningen female, but that female wasn't as innocent as she would have others believe. She was arranged to marry another, whom loved her, but she didn't want it, he was only a general in her father's army and hadn't reached the level of Lord General, so when the opportunity arose she grabbed it and bedded the Lord General of the West, thinking to gain much more status.

"Nothing worked out the way that it was supposed to. You see, the now former Lady conspired with both Ryukotsusei and Takemaru. For all her planning she did not foresee that others would challenge a young pup, whom was truly not old enough to become lord. She never aided the young Lord in the battles he fought to keep the lands of the West.

"She planned for everything, but your death, Lord General. She managed to convince her young pup how it was all the fault of ningens that you Lord Touga perished. She had already drilled it into his young mind that ningen were filthy creatures and that hanyou were the worst kind of taint to their noble blood."

Touga didn't know how to feel towards either his former mate or his mistress. All of this was new to him and it hurt on a level that he now could understand a bit of Kagome's own feelings of betrayal. He looked down at his ward and saw the understanding of what he was feeling, giving her a nod, realizing that things between could now possibly work themselves out and they can actually be friends, besides he was after all going to be her father in law.

Sesshomaru as well didn't know what to make of all of this. His upbringing was harsh and unforgiving. His mother was a hard woman. Yes she was jealous, but his father could have ended their mating at any time, he was curious as to why he did not. He would have to address some of his questions at a later time, as well as the fact that he finally understood some of what his father felt and why he bedded another, but what bothered him the most was the fact that it was actually his mother that was behind the death of his father.

"There is a bit more, if you wish to hear it." Zera stated, watching the three in front of her since Kimi was being blocked for the most part by the large males.

"Hn." Was Sesshomaru response.

"She has been plotting to gain more control over the West, she has also planned on taking your first born daughter as her own, to raise. Her attempts to rid you of your human child has failed at every turn." Sesshomaru growled at that. He was not liking what his own mother had been up too.

"How do you know all of this? Scrying only goes so far." Kagome demanded to know. Something wasn't right and she wanted to know how this female knows so much.

Zera laughed lightly at the miko's words. "You are correct, Lady Miko. I have had my little spies watching her."

"And what pray tell are your little spies?" Kagome again demanded.

"I would show you my lady, but you see your light is too bright and it pains them, but I will tell you that they are creatures of shadow. They cannot harm directly, only listen and watch."

"I see." Kagome stated and turned to face Kimi, when a bright light flashed around Kagome and Kimi. When her vision cleared she recognized the white world, she had been here before.

Looking around Kagome saw a woman in white, though she couldn't make out her features, she knew that she had to watch her tongue, she had also noticed that Kimi was standing free of trap that she had been placed in though the female didn't move or make a sound.

"May I ask why you have brought us here?" Kagome asked, after she bowed respectfully to the female. She didn't dare ask her whom she was as Kagome already knew that she was one of the Kami, which one she wasn't sure and was afraid to ask.

"I brought you here to witness, InuKimi's punishment from us the Kami. It is long since past time that she learns that she is not a Kami, as her name may suggest. The foolish female would see to the destruction of all humans. Like that of your world where humans destroyed youkai. She would have seen this world thrown off balance and destroy itself. Youkai and humans need each other to keep the balance."

"I understand. What is her punishment to be? If I may ask." 

"For her arrogance she will be turned human. She must learn what is means to be human. She will be stripped of all of her powers, much like we had done with the former miko Kikyou, only in reverse. We will also give her back the ability to bear children. We ask that you child train her in the ways of a human." The Kami almost laughed at Kagome's groan, they knew that they had given her a lot to deal with, but this matter will be simple and she will have aid. "You may enlist the aid of other human females to assist you in her training. We do understand that you have much that needs to be done."

I understand and thank you for you aid in the matter." Kagome stated, bowing again to the being before her.

Kagome stood and watched as the Kami turned to InuKimi raising a hand. Kagome saw as Kimi's youkai features faded to become a stunning human female. Her hair had darkened to to a shade similar to her own, though Kimi's was straight, it was still long and silky, the marks on her face were now gone, she was still pale, but with sun Kagome was certain that her skin would become a beautiful golden. Kimi's was arrogant and disdainful golden eyes were now a stunning golden brown, her once deadly claws were now blunt and rounded much like any human females. All in all Kagome had to admit Kimi made for one very beautiful human.

Kimi wanted to scream and rail at what was happening to her. Nothing had gone her way. She felt as her ears shrank and hearing became dull, her sight to dim, her claw become blunt and useless. What hurt the most was the fact that feeling all her great powers dwindle to nothing, with that a tear leaked from her unknown golden brown eyes. She would have collapsed if she could. She had lost everything.

"You will live Kimi." The Kami spoken, neither harshly nor gently, just fact.

"Why?" Kimi chocked out, her eyes down cast, she couldn't face what her life would become.

"May this be a lesson to you and others. The path you were walking was one that would in the end see to the end of all youkai kind. You as a creature of the lands should know that youkai are vital to the lands, without youkai and humans alike the lands will wither and die. Our child can attest to what a world without youkai has become and what will happen due to ignorance and arrogance. We as a rule do not interfere with the living realm. In this case we have decided to aid where we have failed before."

"Will I ever be what I once was." Kimi choked out, tears slowly falling from her face unnoticed.

"No. This is who you are now. We can only change a being once as it may harm the creature we change. The change must come from within." The Kami stated.

Kagome felt bad for the woman, she knew that this was not going to be easy for Kimi, she had lived a long time and had so much power and now she was reduced to nothing but a weak and defenseless human. She didn't even have her claws to protect herself.

Before any more words could be said both Kagome and Kimi were back in the arena, Kagome heard Kimi crumple to ground her hands covering her face as she wailed her losses.

Until Next Time…

AN: I am also working on getting the next chapter to Sesshomaru's pups out.. so for those interested please keep your eyes opened for further updates on both stories… :)


End file.
